Cutting Strings
by The Magnificent It
Summary: A puppet's life is only as long as the strings that hold it up. But what happens when Naruto Uzumaki wishes to cut these stings and walk on his own. Powerful!naruto, first capter is utter crud. choose your own pairings, it may end up the final one.
1. well, this is bad

**HELLO PEOPLE! My debute among the authors is here! I decided to re-write this for my own reasons...**

**Any-who, please read, and I'm open to any and all suggestions, unless the advice sucks, in which case, go jump off a cliff!**

**..or you know, don't, theres always that...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandaime Sarutobi was many things. Old, is an example. And a kage as well. At this moment though, he was panicked above all things. Now what do you ask could possibly scare an (approximately) 80 year old veteran of 2 shinobi wars, a crazed student hell-bent on learning all jutsu and the Uchiha massacre? Why no one else than Uzumaki Naruto, the kyuubi vessel and all around missing person for 2 days.

Leaping to a stop on a random rooftop, he took a moment to calm his train of thought. Any other day he would've looked at the view, admiring the look of dingy houses with caples and metal tubes spider webbing around them, and the hokage monument silhouetted under the setting sun.

But this wasn't any other day, oh no, it was the second day one Uzumaki Naruto was missing. Reports showed that the boy had left the academy in reletive good spirits, then at some point the ANBU that were watching him lost track of where he was. The thought of what may have happened brought new terror to the ageing man. What if he'd been assasinated, for the obvious reason, perhaps kidnapped? Or another run in with a drunken villager, looking for revenge against the fox sealed in his naval? How could he had let this happen?

With this thought in mind, he gave a sharp whistle and immediatley afterward at least 4 ANBU appeared. "Hokage-sama, what is it?" the one in the middle spoke in a slighty gruff, hushed tone. The hokage gave a slightly foreboding look to him before speaking: "Contact the Inuzuka, we can use them to track Naruto down, where ever he is in the village. We cannot let him go, he is far to important."

Nodding slightly all took off in a blur of movement, all except for the one in the centre. The ANBU spoke in a hushed tone again "And what if he isn't inside the village, hokage-sama?"

"Then call of the search and inform the caretakers at the orphanage that he is infact dead as of two days ago." "Hai, hokage-sama." and with that, the man was gone in a blur of smoke,

Now that they were gone, a look of pure sadness, age and exhaustion etched itself into his face and in one sentence summed up his feelings.

"Oh, Naruto..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There movements were quick, precise and obove all, silent. They were Konoha's ANBU forces and they would find the boy no matter what, regardless of consequence.

Personnaly, many wanted nothing to do with the boy, much less his finding. But they were sworn to the hokage's word and as such did his will.

So here he was, kneeling on a rooftop, ackompanied by a Inuzuka woman and her fateful dog compannion, litterally sniffing around for a human boy.

Suddenly the owner and dog stiffened, and took off in a full blown run. Taken by surprise, the ANBU took off after them at full speed. Once beside is feral looking companion, he asked "What is it you smell?" her answer was delivered in a cool, hushed tone" Blood and Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An explosion rocked the small two story building as the ANBU layed siege against the unknown enemy. Whoever they were, they were taking no prisoners.

Villagers below scrambled around like scared chickens, squabbling around in fear and terror at the conflict before them. These actions oly seemed to send the enemy into a further frenzy of violence.

Sarutobi landed in front of the buildings doors, and took off through the doors. An enemy nin, dressed in basic civilion clothes and a mask, sadly didn't recognize the " Professor ninja" and attempted to decapitate him. It took him a second to realize the "frail, suicidal fool" was behind him before he died a painful death.The old man didn't bat an eye.

He rushed forward, and initiated a famous technique:"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu.**" A huge fireball exploded from his mouth, carrying the flaming death of several on Naruto's captures, who were unlucky enough to be caught in the flames path.

He dashed up the stairs at a hurried pace, intent on finding the boy these supposed _people _had taken. A quick succession of handseals and suddenly The demon monkey king Enma was beside the old man, his intent quite clear as he dashed forward and delivered a devastating kick to an unsuspecting nin.

Now that Sarutobi had some breathing space. Naruto had to be there, he was probably higher up on the second floor. The hokage took of in a full run, using his nose to attempt to sniff out the boy. He was no inuzuka when it came to sniffing, but experience helped a lot. Now that he had the sent (and his fear increased when he smelled blood, a fair amount to), all he had to do was follow his nose.

Dashing up a flight of stairs, he came to a pair of metal double doors, both looking equally evil and imtimidating. '_This is it' _he thought , and without a second thought opened the doors to one of the most horrible things he had ever seen.

The, against the wall was eight year old Naruto. The grotesque sight before him tarnished any innocence the boy once held. Crusified with kunai to keep him upright, his sunny blonde hair matted to his face with grime, Naruto was barely recognizable. Every thing below his waste was gone, legs and all with a large pool of blood dripping down the wall, slipping into cracks that spidered it.

Taking this all in, the man took the the best course of action, he threw up on the floor.

"Not pretty, is it, ne hokage-_sama?_"

Spinning his head around, the hokage stared at a peculiuer looking man that look similar to a priest in clothing, only blood red and ragged at the bottom. The mans face was fixed in a sneer.

"He fought quite a bit, but he couldn't let him go. After all, if we did, how could we get Kyuubi-sama out? The boys life was meaningless anyways in comparison." As those words left his mouth, the hokage's blood boild. Because of these MONSTERS, Naruto's life would be utterly destroyed, if he ever survived this ordeal!

"Awwwww, it would appear I've bothered the old _fool._ Don't worry, the pain will be gone soon, once we free Kyuubi-sama from such a weak vessle." the sick bastard said in a mockup of a concerned tone."

Walking over to the hunk of child left on the wall, he pulled out a kunai, before bringing it down onto Naruto's prone form. A loud clang reverberated through the building as the kage's kunai met the preasts. "IN THE NAME OF KONOHA, I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH FOR THE ATTEMPTED ASSASINATION OF UZUMAKI NARUTO! MAY SHINIGAMI HAVE MERCY ON YOU, FOR I WILL NOT!!" the aging man vowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much later, as the last enemy were captured, and Naruto taken to the hospital, the Sandaime aloud himself a deep and long breathe. Putting it simply, the boy was lucky to be alive to no small miracle.

The people that abducted him turned out to be a small group of cultists who worshipped kyuubi, the demon within Naruto. Over the course of two days, had tryed every mean possible to break the seal. When they'd been discovered, as a last resort,they attempted to most _forward _method, cutting the seal in two, along with Naruto. Infact, the kunai the preast weilded was covered in seals, the most likely had there desired effect, releasing the fox.

Before him sat the damage that they had inflicted on the boy, the _eight year old_ boy. Not only was everything below his waste gone, but they had hit a vital nerve in his arm when pinning him, rendering both his arms useless. He supposed that was to stop struggling. Not to mention there method to keep him from screaming was to shove a kunai down his throught, effectively destroying his voice box. And causing him extreme pain.

The mental damage would be staggering in the least, if ever the boy woke up, which was highly unlikely. Thinking this, the fire shadow was in a fit of worry and despair. He had already failed Naruto once from this incident, he wasn't going to let it happen again! There had to be a way, there just had to be!

His panicked thinking led to more panicked thinking, a continuous stream of random thought all with one goal: save Naruto. Then through it came one of Sarutobi's greatist if not craziest thoughts.

A thought revolving around a women by the name of: Chiyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In all her years as a Suna shinobi, she had never seen anything like this.

Before her, in a standered hospital bed lay the most broken thing Chiyo had ever seen, even her nefew Gaara (SP?) wasn't this bad!

At first she had been suspicious of the 3rd hokages request for her, after all it wasnt everyday she was called out like this. When he had asked here to do the deed, she at-first went into a fury at the prospect of doing such a thing!

I mean really, asking her to turn there Jinchuuriki into a _half Pupeet_! Obsured!

But now she saw why the old man wished this, and now she agreed. Chiyo could practically see the sadness rolling of the boy,and the horrible circumstances to his being, so she agreed, though she knew it would be no small feet.

She requested a team of Med-nin, some supplies and some of the most durable and light equipment, like wood they could find, and a few days to prepare.The third quickly agreed, hoping she could get to it soon as Naruto didn't have much time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only one emotion was present of the old mans face, complete and utter worry. Why you ask? Because of the operation taking progress. He knew the dangers that could happen, especially death. The process of attaching the parts to Naruto's body would be slow and tedious, connecting his chakra system to the parts, then making artifical tenketsu compatible with his original ones. If they messed this up, some really bad stuff could go down.

They had decided before hand that leaving nerves and blood vessles out of the pupeet arms and legs were a good idea, but still giving him chakra circulators so he could use jutsu. The chakra circulatory system was easy to attach, but things like capillaries just weren't.

Now all he could do was wait

...and wait...

...and wait...

...and wait some more...

Until, BANG! went the front doors as our short suna nin walked out (ryhmage, ha!) to the hallway. With his chest beating a million beats a minute (not to healthy I woud imagine) he looked right into her eye and asked: "how is he?"

She gave him a stern look, before her face softned and she spoke: "He died a shinobi's death."

His world came crashing down, all hope lost, he had faild, **AGAIN! **What about his promise to the fourth? And the honorbound oath to protect his village?

Then the second unhealthy thing happened: Chiyo burst into guffaws of laughter, with no end in sight. When she had calmed down enough, she spoke in a light tone:"Jeez, Sarutobi, you really let yourself go! Your actually didn't pick up that I was lying?! Man your senile!"

That comment got The Thirds attention, and both infuriated and calmed him."So how is he really?" he spoke in a highly controlled voice

"The operation was a complete success, although you'll have to deal with the psychological part of things. I would imagine he won't be the sanest person."

That was a relief! Naruto was alive, thank goodness! Now to see how he was and get away from the cackling old crow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...The world was hazy and out of focus.

he could vaguely make out the old man before him, probably due to his small coma, or the killer of a headache.

The old man was saying something, we couldn't hear what though. Where was he? Who was that old woman?

His memory came careening back with the force of a speeding truck. All of it slightly hazy but he could make it out. The people over his prone form, knives and blood, anger and sadness, his unheard cries for help in vain, all of it.

That set him in a deep depression. How could he be hokage now? Or for that matter, how could he be a ninja? Would he ever find someone who would acknowledge him, or was his existance in vain?

Naruto groggly began to hear the voices around his prone form, talking hurriedly. He tried to find his voice to get their attention.

He Finally spoke, though all that came out was a faint whisper intangeble to the ear. The old woman (Chiyo), bent forwards and spoke softly "Dear, put this on." in her hand she brandised a sort of mask like object,pitch black in color, with three lines going long-ways in the middle (similar to the mask the guy from those mist ninja used in the chuunin exams).

Naruto gently opened his mouth and place his mouth onto in, preparing to speak into into it. He got quite the shock when a clicking noise came form it and and attached itself to his face! He almost gagged before his panic died down.

All present (three people: Sandaime, Chiyo and a nurse) watched expectantly as coherent sound came out of the mask

"How long was I out?"came the raspy mechanical voice that vaguely sounded like a quiet Naruto." about half a week, give or take a few hours." came the head nurses reply, giving the air she didn't want to be there (I did it again!).

All present were surprised when Naruto shrugged and started taking in his form. He was quite surprised when instead of stubs, there were wooden body parts in there place! That put him through the loop. Not only that but most of his torso was covered in a wooden plate(s), the only thing that wasn't was his head, neck and some of his shoulders!

Now in full panic mode he hastilly asked in a very polite tone:"WHAT THE F&CK DID YOU DO TO ME!?!?"Yes very polite.

The Sandaimes rebuttle? "All will be explained if you just-".

That just sent the blonde into an even bigger craze, which was difficult as he was only a head "OH MAN, I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS, WHERE ARE MY LEGS, I CAN"T SEE-" before the older women swiftly wapped him over the head and said "All will be explained soon young man, in the mean time I would appreciate if you would SHUT UP!" she ended in a shrill voice, for an (approximately) eighty year old women.

Now that calmed (scared) Naruto) right down, she continued "Naruto, I am Chiyo of the Sand, and Sarutobi has asked me to explain some of your predicament." Naruto nodded slightly at this, as it had been explained before.

"Now before I begin, Do you Know what a Pupeeter does..?"she said as chakra strings extended to naruto's limbs, making him stand up and float oddly, before slamming into a wall several times, causing the three to sweat drop...

...Well two anyways, Chiyo just laughed at the helpless blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I decided to re-write the first chapter to help with the lack of reviews I'm getting. I hope that this improves his and all, as I kinda figured that the lack of them was caused by the crapulence of this chapter.**

**I the mean time, I hope that people enjoy this a little better, with slightly improved spelling and more scripted parts.**

**Review, or you'll make me sad, and in my sadness, could, oh, you know, click the trigger to that BOMB UNDER YOUR CHAIR!!!**

**...seriously, review, or else I'll be sad.**


	2. academy and revelations

**I HAVE RETURNED! yes I'm back and slighty flammable! Now many (like 2 authors) have asked some good questions. 1.Who's in the Harem? Answer: difficult to say, though whats probably going to happen is a massive free for all at some point towards the end were pretty much all the kunoichi (SP?) will try to win him through dates and romance, excluding the really creepy pairings (like Tsunade-Naruto, raunchy!), you guys can vote for it if you want. 2. how can the girls fall for naruto when he's nothing but a torso? Answer: That is a really good question, that will be a surprise for later but it's not gonna be something stupid like running into a wizard that re-grants him those oh-so necassary parts.**

**any who this chapter will hopefully be slightly better than the last one, possibly funnier and will start with some of those god-forsaken flashbacks, and finally some way you can actually tell that I've ended one part with another.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school was a-buzz ,every student intent on passing the final genin exam. There would be those who passed and those who failed, and all were hopeing for the latter.

Uchiha Sasuke, the classes rookie of the year and all around pretty boy was intent on passing, no matter what the cost, if it ment he was one step closer to killing his brother.

Haruno Sakura, the classes smartest student, was in full thought she would pass with flying colours (I'm Canadian, eh), if only to impress her precious Sasuke-kun, and win his heart.

Yeah, right.

Hinata Hyuuga, by all intents, was absolutely terrified at the thought of failing. I mean you'd be to if you had a father like hers breathing down your neck, constantly berating you for your tiniest flaws.

And then there was Uzumaki Naruto, the class dead last and all around silent creep. He wore the oddest clothing that you could possibly imagine! Really, who walks around wearing a dark gray poncho like clothe that was tatters at the bottom. If that wasn't weird enough, he wore goggles that completely hid his eyes and a mask that was (probably) completely un-necassary!

Those were the thoughts of Sakura as she scanned the class and centred on him and Sasuke.

She didn't know much about him, other than the above things, and that he was quite the enigma. Contrary to popular belief, no one knew what he looked like, and all didn't want to know. After all, a creepy attitude aspires a creepy face, right? one day, 4 years ago (he was 8 then, so now that he's 12) he replaced a student that had been killed in a small excertion, and since then he'd always been there, being his creepy self, mask and all.

Meanwhile, while Sakura mused on how ugly and horrible his face could possibly be, Naruto was thinking of how he had come this far, from the "accident" (the accident being him getting caught, or the day the guy who started the cult was born), to right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto stared dumbly at the Sandaime by his beside, as though the man had grown a second head and had started singing a song about beef._

_Why you ask? Because the man was explaining why the boy had been kidnapped._

_It all made sense now, the whispers and looks the villagers gave him, the reason the cultists chose him for there twisted reasons, heck, even why he was still alive and hooked up to wooden body parts!_

_All because he was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack._

_"...the kyuubi couldn't be killed, only sealed. Why you were chosen to bear this burden I'll never know."_

_The old hokage finished in a hused tone, looking at the boy for any sign of understanding from the child._

_At first there was nothing but numb shock on his face, before suddenly the boy gave an exaggerated sigh and stared at the hokage._

_"So thats why eh? Well that explains alot." Naruto said in a light tone, before laughing in a hollow voice._

_That surprised, and slightly scared the old man, as the way the boy spoke of it was like a light joke!_

_"Naruto, are you alright?"he spoke cautiously._

_"Hai, just a little shaken up is all, what with learning there's a demon inside my half-a-stomach, and all that."_

_Well that wasn't a good sign, never the less "Naruto, Chiyo here-" he pointed to the short of woman beside him "-will be teaching you how to use your body, though in the mean time I want you to rest."_

_With that, the man left, leaving Naruto to himself, slowly dozing off due to the exaustion that was setting in._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Much later, Naruto realized, training sucked._

_At first it was great, re-learning how to move with chakra strings was a piece of cake, if a little difficult at first. All he had to do was let chakra flow to a tenketsu and then let it drip out like syrup or honey. Then all he had to do was connect it to the limb and he could move! and example is like how he moved his hands. With stamina out the ying-yang, all he had to do was pick a tenketsu from his shoulder and slowly let the chakra run down his arm until it reached his hand and then open another artificail one in his hand. When he wanted to close his hand,or raise his arm, just draw the chakra back in and the hand moves!_

_Then things got harder, like operating his whole body, which as it turned out included a second pair of arms that Chiyo had added during the operation. Imagine taking chakra strings, and having to do the process above for every limb in you body!_

_Ya, real pain in the ass._

_Then she wanted him to learn how to use his other little abilities. Something else added (much to the Sandaimes dis-pleasure) during the operation were weapons that fit in his limbs and torso. Blades, poison gas bombs, and several other nasty tools were already pre-packaged in him, just waiting to be used._

_And man oh man were they ever hard to use. The first time he tried to use a simple switch blade in toe of his "foot", he had accidently set of a half a dozen sickle like ribs to shoot out of his chest, and a poison smoke bomb to go off._

_Thank kami he'd been wearing a mask! The stuff almost killed his teacher, who only survived because over the years of pupeet making had built up a tolerence to the stuff. The antidote she had helped a lot too._

_Once he had gotten a basic idea on how to use these "gifts", Chiyo began to test him, and drill a fighting style into his head, until he was able to move his strings at a subconcious (not think about) level. Chiyo even went as far as to give him the standard pupeet attire, that being a gray, tattered poncho and goggles to hide his eyes. She said that a shinobi's second best weapon was intimidation and the goggles helped. _

_It was during these training sessions that both the hokage and retired suna-nin noticed his strange silence that had descended upon the unfortunate child. He'd also been distancing himself from any and all human contact, to the point were it was starting to alarm both elder ninja._

_So, like any other worried human, they sought an answer to the boys aversions._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_Naruto was a little apprehensive, concerning the fact he was in the ninja academy again._

_This place didn't seem that sunny and happy anymore, what with this being the last place he had been before he was taken._

_It brought back some bad memories. To his left the Sandaime followed closely, while informing him that he'd been moved to a new class so no one would recognize him and get suspicious. Naruto relaxed considerably at this, what with his fear he'd be recognized and would have to reveal what had happened to him._

_They soon came to a simple wooden door and entered, revealing a chuunin with a scar on his nose and a pinnapple haircut._

_"Hello, I'm Iruka and welcome to our class."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since then things had settled down, though few interacted with him, and only when they had to.

He prefered it that way, especially considering how different he was from them. I mean who wants to hang out with a human doll?

Through some miracle he had managed to keep that little detail hidden from the world, well his class anyways. He had no idea how, but he had somehow.

So there he sat, alone in his thoughts when Iruka's voice rang out through the class "Let the testing begin!" and with that it started.

One student after another was called up and taken to the back room. Eventually it was our favourite blonde's turn, so without further ado he stood up and walked through the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For all the hype, the test had been pretty lame. Three bunshin's! Easy even for him! Chakra strings were way harder than clones and he made those daily!

With this thought in mind, Naruto left Iruka and the second teacher, rai-something. Odd that Mizuki wasn't there, probably did something stupid, and got arrested again, though Naruto never trusted him.

So now he headed home, if you could call an old abandond apartment a home. He decided that he'd oil some of his joints and prepare for his Jounin sensei tomorrow, so he took his arm, clicked the correct part and it came off.

With his other he began to oil and smooth it, and pondered about his sensei and possible team mates. Would he like them, or possibly hate them? Was his sensei cool and awesome or some lazy bum? So many if's!

Once he had finished oiling himself, he prepared for bed, preparing being lying on a bed, cutting off his chakra and hopeing that his dreams weren't racked with nightmares of blood and screams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the students who passed were in the same spots, excluding a missing-

"OUTTA MY WAY INO PIG!!" -was missing Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

Soon both kunoichi were wrestling between each other to see who would sit by one Uchiha Sasuke.

Suddenly Iruka's voice broke through the harpie's match "All right, here are the teams: Team 1:.." This continued for a period of time before Naruto's ears perked at "Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and-"

His speech was broken by the extatic squeal of on Sakura who began to do a small dance on her desk while exclaiming at the top of her voive that true love would always win. Naruto felt a little sorry for what ever poor sap got picked for that god-forsaken-

"-Uzumaki Naruto."

-team. Oh goodie. Sakura's dance stopped abruptantly and she gave an almost terrified stare down to Naruto, before she promptly sat down and began to mumble about how life was unfair. She almost missed the "Jounin sensei: Hatake Kakashi..." part.

Soon all the teams were picked and had left with there teacher, all except team 7. Eventually out of pure boredom, Naruto had taken a brush and wedged it into the sliding door. Niether of the other two commented of his actions.

Almost as soon as Naruto sat down, a man wearing a standard jounin outfit with a dark blue mask walked in, appearing as though he had just woken with almost silver lopsided hait that screamed "LAZY!" and his konoha hiate (SP?) lopside to cover only one of his eyes. Infront of his mask was a book titled "Icha Icha: Paradise." secured by his hand.

He spoke in a laid-back tone "My first impressions are-"

He was interupted by the chalk eraser that fell on his head, but it didn't stop there. An explosive tag went off, hidden due to the angle it was placed. It wasn't any exsplosive tag either as when it went off, instead of taking Kakashi's head off, multi-coloured confetty flew every where, most going into the Copy-nin's hair.

"-I hate all of you." he spoke in an erily happy tone. Not a good sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That be it, man that took like 4 hours for me to write! I hope I cleared up any problems you guys might be having, and the harem won't be heating up at least until after the wave country arc. **

**For those that can't tell, Naruto looks alot like Karasu, Kunkouro's (SP?) pupeet, except with Blonde hair and a mask and goggles. Why, because he looks real kickass in my books. More on Naruto's little gadgets later, and who know's, I may even give Naruto his own miny pupeet too!**

**In the mean time, Chow: ) The magnificent it.**


	3. the bell test

**The next chapter has arrived and I'm hoping my enGlish (turns out it's not spelled with and r, weird), anyway.**

**I got more reviews, meaning I'm doing something right..., although regarding some of the newer question: yes I do intend to give naruto some of his puppets (also it's spelled with 2 p's), although you won't be seeing something like until perhaps the chuunin exams.**

**"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"goes the general public.**

**But, regardless, I have the latest chapter is up that hopefully will answer some questions and get what few people reviewing to do it more.**

P.S. I don't own Naruto (I completely forgot to write this, so sorry)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here he was.

The Copy-cat ninja, feared master of the Sharingan, and ex-elite ANBU, being sensei to 3 snot-nosed brats. The irony was almost unbearable.

He stared at them impassively, an avenger with hair cut like a duck's ass, a pink haired smartalic that would probably be killed on her first mission and a creepy blonde boy that made corpses look talkative. Ya, the hokage had picked a real winning team this time. He'd have to talk with him about perhaps retiring, on the grounds he was getting senile.

So, using his mad Kakashi skills, he began with "So, tell me about yourselves, you know, likes, dis-likes and dreams. You go first, pinky."

Ignoring the "Pinky" comment, Sakura said "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are-" she glanced over at Sasuke and blushed "My dreams for the future are-" she again looked over at Sasuke, only this time instead of blushing, she outright squealed in that high-pitched glea we all know. "My dislikes are Ino-pig and silent creeps." she finished in a low undertone.

"OK, now you, with the duck on your head."

The angry look kakashi was getting would have made any other ninja cring "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes of dislikes, and my dream, no my AMBISION, is to kill a certain man and reclaim my clan."

'Well thats expected.' Kakashi thought in his happy place (his head).

"Finally you, blondey."

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto, My likes and dislikes aren't your business and my dream is not important right now." He got surprised looks all around, from Sakura (who didn't think he'd actually talk), Sasuke (who was kind-of freaked out by Naruto's almost mechanical voice) and Kakashi (for the sake of comedy, yes sake is spelled like that).

"what?" Naruto spoke again.

Recovering first, Kakashi than spoke in that lazy tone of his "Ok, I want all three of you to meet me at training ground 3 (I can't remember the real number, so sorry), I want to administer the final test there."

Getting confused looks around, Sakura finally spoke up "But sensei, we already took the final test"(we all know how this goes). "Actually no, it wasn't. The final test is administered by a teacher to test your skills. I'd be worried about it if I were you, after all there's a 66 failure rate."

Now, that had an interesting affect. All three, even Naruto, gave him shocked looks. He then decided it was time to take off, so with a final "Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw-up..." he was gone in a haze of movement.

His supposed "Students" stared dumbly ahead, all in a silent panic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was a harsh mistress indeed, no more to the young team of genin hopefuls.

Kakashi liked it when his assumptions were right for the most part. His assumption being that team 7 would fall for the "puking" thing, had been about 72 right. The 72 being Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto being the other 28. So there they were, Sasuke and Sakura looking like they had just roled out of bed and Naruto staring with a slite glint of hatred.

Probably because he was 2 and a half hours late. Ya, probably.

So, in his way, he began "Sorry I'm so late, you see a black cat crossed my path and-" he was abruptly cut of by a ear-splitting "YOUR LATE!" from Sakura.

Sakura screamed alot... he'd "cure" her of that.

"Now, here's the test," Kakashi drawled, "You see these two bells?" he said holding the (rather infamous among fanfiction) bells. "You have to get at least one bell from me, or you get sent back to the academy for another YEAR." now that got the three stooges attention, all giving considerably serious expression.

"I cannot lose..." "I can't fail Sasuke-kun..." "I wonder if I should've oiled my joints like I planned..."

Those were the thoughts of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, respectively of course. "The test will end when this cock goes off," Kakashi said seemingly pulling a small clock out of no where, and placing it on a stump."When the clock goes off, the test will end and whoever doesn't have a bell will fail."

"We start when I say go..."

A few tense seconds past, before "GO!" erupted through the training ground.

the test had begun

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Great place to end chapter, SYCH!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had to admit, when it came down to it, team 7 were surprisingly capable.

They had hidden almost immediatly after he said go, all hidden almost perfectly. He had even thought for a second he might actually need to put his precious Icha Icha away!

Thankfully he had over estimated his enemy. Sasuke had been pretty good, almost his level at that age. He had come very close to stealing a bell, making him look away from his book and he could preform the grand fire ball technique, which was chuunin level.

Sakura's skill was fair, though could use some work. Her ability to hide was fair at best, making use about half his looking skills. Though how easily he dispatched of her was disapointing. All he had to use was a simple genjutsu, and she was out like a light.

So far he hadn't run into Naruto, although the test was only halfway done. For a silent little weirdo, Naruto sure could hide, though for how long he wondered.

Though sadly none of them had come close to the meaning of the test...

Kakashi suddenly stopped on a tree and stared ahead.

"So, there you are... Naruto." "Kakashi-sensei..." was the human puppets reply.

Pulling out his book, Kakashi stared impassively. "So, come on, I'm waiting."

That was all it took for Naruto to rush at him in a blitz attack. '_To bad, I was expecting something interesting_.'

That thought died almost the second Kakashi thought it. What he had been expecting was a fist, what he got was a wooden hand, or more importantly, the long dagger coming out of the wrist behind it.

He barely had time to register this surprise, and jump out of the way, causing the dagger to lodge itself into the tree behind him.

Now from a vantage point he saw Naruto's whole arm. Made of three wooden pipes, ended with a hand of the same material, and a dagger jutting from his wrist. The scariest part was the absolutely toxic liquid that was seeping from the tip down the tree.

' _What is Naruto!' _Then without a second glance, our young protagonist ripped his knife out of the tree and was on the attack, just as fast as before.

'_Crap!'_ Kakashi was slightly disoriented now, so all he did was dodge, and boy could Kakashi dodge. Up, down, left, right, Jump away, block with a kunai, Kakashi resorted to all the basic method, none shaking the strange blonde.

Finally when Naruto rushed, using both arms and sharp implements, when he took the upperhand. grabbing both Naruto's hands, forcing him into a grapple, and with great difficulty, avoided the knives.

'_Yep, definately made of wood.'_, he thought as he examined Naruto's arms. "You must find my arms very interesting, ne, Kakashi-_sensei_", Naruto said ending in a tone that set all of Kakashi's warning bells off. "Well then, you'll find this really neat!" blonde boy said.

Lifting his arms ever so slightly, Naruto exsposed something that both shocked, amazed and horrified Kakashi. Behind Naruto's already scary wooden arms, a second equally deadly looking pair lay behind them, hidden by Naruto's poncho-thing. Naruto had four arms!

With almost lightning spead the second pair shot forward, almost slamming into Kakashi's chest. Using only reflexes that Kakashi could have, he managed to throw Naruto off for a second, leaping away. Naruto was hot on his trail.

Almost the same routine as before, only twice as fast, twice as deadly, all due to Naruto's extra arms. Through the haze of movement, Kakashi got a good look at what Naruto underneath his oversized clothe. He wore no shirt under neath, exposing a wooden chest-plate, and simple pair of all-around ninja paints, ripped at the bottom to hide, his (probably) wooden legs. Naruto also wore orange legwarmers and odd, black socks to hide his feat along with his shoes, that were also black.

But onto more important things, like not getting skewered. He was getting worried, the branch the were on was becoming more and more cramped, as Naruto slowly moved Kakashi towards the tree's trunk. Suddenly, as the tree's trunk became very close, Naruto turned around and jumped away.

With a little breathing room, Kakashi almost aloud himself to exhale in relief. Then the noise hit him. A soft, almost silent hissing noise. The noise an explosive note made before going off.

Kakashi swiftly swiveled his head and stared almost frozen as the small red rimmed notes, 6 in all, slowly ran out. '_He herded me, right into a trap!'_ was his thought as he formed a last ditch effort handseal to escape his firey death.

An insane **_BOOM! _**went off throughout the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was happy, a rare occurence indeed. His plan had worked _PERFECTLY! _

To think that a jounin was bested by a 12 year old by with, what, two extra appendages? Ha, what was the world coming to.

When the explosion went off, Naruto quickly headed back to see the damage he had caused. A small part of him was slightly worried that he had killed Kakashi, but he quickly squashed that part, reminding himself that Kakashi had asked that he bring it.

'_There!'_ he stopped, perched on top of a branch, looking over the destruction he had caused.

Smoke mostly obscured Naruto's vision, blocking the burning wreckage that was once was a tree. He got quite the shock however when he saw an almost incinerated log, seperate from the tree. "Kawarimi, crap!" he shouted out loud, then scanned the tree tops.

Kakashi suddenly lepped behind Naruto, who only had time to turn around, before being struck full in the face, and sent flying across the canopy. What Kakashi didn't suspect (again) was when in MID AIR, Naruto 180 it, and came flying right back at Kakashi. Then a particularily surprising sound resounded from Naruto, a loud clicking noise that caused Kakashi to almost freeze up. Naruto was almost upon him when he lepped over Naruto, jumping towards a tree.

A third surprise really got him when in mid air, he stopped and hung in the air at a particularily uncomfortable angle. Shock shot through him, before a hushed metallic laugh resounded through the forest. It came from Naruto.

Still hanging there, Naruto gave him an almost gleaful look behind the mask and goggles. Naruto elabortaed in two sweet simple words "Chakra strings. Quite handy, wouldn't you say Kakashi-sensei?"

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So thats how he did it eh? Well, now that he Knew that...

Preparing for a counter attack, a loud ringing went off through out the training ground, causing Kakahi to suddenly relax

The test was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that he was on solid ground instead of in a tree top, Kakashi gathered his wits and decided the best course of action for his _students_.

The three had shown great possible skill, especially Naruto. He'd have to inquire why Naruto was apparently made of wood. But in the mean time...

"Well I'm sorry to say but you all failed." Three looks were directed towards him now, one of the outmost rage (Sasuke), one of extreme dissapointment (Sakura), and one of suspicion (gee, who could it be, George Bush perhaps..?). "You guys completely missed the point of the test." That got the same looks as before, only they had a hint of confusion.

"One word, 'teamwork'."

"You guys should have looked underneath the underneath. None of you could possibly be able to defeat a jounin by yourselves. You had to work together, and yet none of you even attempted to."

At first there was absolute silence met to his statement, then from Naruto surprisingly "So, if we work together, you'd pass us?"

"Yes, I suppose so, but it's already to late." was Kakashi's reply. "I wouldn't be to sure about that..." Naruto spoke again, movement in his poncho indicating movement from one of his arms. Then one popped out, causing a silent look of shock to run through both Sasuke and Sakura for 2 reasons.

1.Naruto, who they both thought was just weird before, had_ wooden ams _(remember, neither of them know anything about him and they didn't see his fight with Kakashi)

2.In between his thimb and middle finger, were two bells.

Naruto quickly handed Sasuke and Sakura a bell, then turned to a promptly stunned Kakashi "There's your teamork, I get the bells, they keep the bells." Naruto finised simply.

At first silence met this, then all of a sudden "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Well thats interesting! A team finally passed my test!" ex-haling Kakashi said finally "Remember, those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon there friends are lower than trash."

"I'll meet you guys tomorrow for your first mission tomorrow at 7 a.m., team 7, dismissed"

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!" came from Sakura, jumping up and down in glee. Sasuke "Hn'ed" non-chalontly, and Naruto made not a sound as usual.

They all turned to leave when a "Oh, Naruto, could you stay here for a minute, I'd like to talk to you..."

Naruto turned around and walked calmly up to the scare-crow. '_Here it comes...'_ was his thoughts.

"Look, we need to talk, would you come with me to a ramen shop I know?" Kakashi said sheepishly. "...fine, Kaka-sensei" was Naruto's reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichiraku's, now that brought back old and dead memories.

Taking a stool by the perverted scare-crow named Kakashi, he stared impassively ahead.

Kakashi broke the ice "So, shoving secrecy aside, what are you?" came his oh-so polite inquiry. Naruto's answer? "A lot of things..."

Catching Kakashi's raised eyebrow, Naruto spoke again "I'm blonde, I like things, I dis-like other things, I live in Konoha-" but was cut off by Kakashi. "No I mean, like, it's not exactly normal to have four arms, much less wooden ones that blades come out of."

A short silence met this, then "Have you heard about that incident four years ago, were some creeps tried to make a move against the village?"

"Ya, though I was outside the village on a mission at the time."

"Well they didn't go against the village. There real goal was kept from the general public, including you apparently."

"I see, so what did the want"

And in one word Naruto shocked and terrifyed Kakshi "Kyuubi." Kakshi stared wide eyed, fear creeping into him and making him sweat lightly, a task in itself. "They were a small group of cultists who got a weird idea that if they released Kyuubi, he would grant them power."

"and you know this because..?"

"Because that was what they kept mumbling to themselves as they cut me to pieces." again, Kakashi was shocked that day. If Naruto was twelve now, that meant he was eight when it happened. Quite shocking indeed.

"So what exactly did they do to you?" Kakashi asked, unsure if he should be prying, but curiousity getting the better of him.

"You saw some of the damage, they damaged my arms beyond repair..." Naruto trailed off "And?" was Kakashi's impatentience getting the better of him.

"...They removed everything from the waste down." If shock was measurable, Kakashi was at 10,000 volts. _'Removed, everything..?'_

"Even...?"

"Ya, that to." Naruto spoke soberly, with a hint of hidden saddness.

Kakahi was horrified, that was a fate worse than death itself! And to an eight year old child! He almost didn't catch the "I also can't eat."

"Eh?" "I said, I can't eat."

"W-why not?!" Kakashi almost shouted. "Along with 'that', the took out my intestines, stomach and kidneys."

"Why would they do that, any of it!?"

"Like I said, they wanted to get Kyuubi out, and because they didn't know how to do it. So, they resorted to trial and error, from seeing if the kyuubi was literally in my stomach, to breaking the seal by cutting it, along with me, in half."

"Oh, well, at least you weren't awake for it, right?" all that met that was silence. '_They didn't! Did they?' _Looking over at Naruto's almost depressed features, a feat only capable of a jounin who could read body language as well as him, he realized that they had probably kept him awake for the whole thing.

"So, how are you even alive now?" "Mostly 'fuzzy' and these-" he pulled out what appeared to be a syring "I simply inject this into my bloodstream through my neck and I get all the nutrition I need for a day or two."

"Oh, one more question then you can leave, my ramens getting cold..." The Copy-nin said "Where did you get the replacement body parts?"

Naruto tensed at this, coming out of his depression, and spoke "Have you heard of a Chiyo of the sand?"

"Oh, that explains it, she's that master puppeteer that lives in suna right, really short, likes to prank people, even though she's old?"

"heh-heh, definately her all right."

Naruto then stood up, preparing to leave when "Hey, one last thing before you leave..." Kakashi through something over his shoulder "It's a great distraction when you feel down, and you learn things from it" Naruto caught it without looking, Then shouted in a friendly manner "By Kaka-sensei!"

"See, ya Naruto" the scarecrow shouted back.

It was at Naruto's apartment that he realized what Kakashi had thrown him.

An old, beat up copy, of Icha Icha: Paradise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That may possibly be the best chapter I have ever written.**

**Took me 2 hours, but I have to say it was definately worth it. to those who might think giving Naruto a copy of that famous red book was a bad idea, it's there for two reasons, one. for comic relief of the depressing and serious stuff and 2. Naruto will learn some stuff that isn't perverted from the book that will help with the upcoming Harem.**

**To avoid invoking my wrath, review the series, please**


	4. on to wave

**Okay, I'm back and with (hopefully) improved english.**

**I've decided to respond to an anonymous writer, who gave me a fairly interesting review, and sited some very good questions. Why I'm answering these here? So that incase any of you have the same questions, I can just get that out of the way.**

**1. Yes Naruto does and will bleed, although very little skin is visible, like his neck is the most visible skin on him. See "poke it in neck", you may have missed that part while reading that part with the syringe (hope I spelled that right) **

**2. I've actually decided to let the readers decide on the Harem amount and possible pairings, as I just can't decide.**

**3. Yes I did make Naruto silent, although I just want you to think he's emotionless. Just wait, the emotion will come, in some unlikely ways. As for why people are scared of him, it's kind of like Shino I suppose, they don't understand, so they attack/fear him.**

**4. To the, quote: About hte repetition/standard thing... nothing is new its just old things happening to new people." unquote. while this is true, that I am just making another super Naruto fic. where something bad happens and Naruto becomes stronger from it, if i did something completely different, it wouldn't even be a super Naruto fic., it'd be something else completely.**

**I also take no offense to advise towards myself as long as your not just flaming my ass.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day after the test had been an interesting one at least.

The first thing that happened was the fact that Kakashi had told team 7 they were meeting at seven O'clock. What he didn't tell them was _where _he was meeting them.

So for a good two and a half hours, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ran around the village, looking for the scarecrow himself. Then the fun began when they **finally** found there odd, bookreading sensei, he had almost shouted on them for being late! When Sakura came to her defense, Kakashi completely ignored her protests, infavor of his book.

It was only then that Naruto remembered the book that Kakashi had given him, which he had stuffed into his right back pocket when he got home the other day.

So, being an impressionable child that he was, Naruto decided to take his out and read with Kakashi (see, he's still an idiot, a silent idiot, but still an idiot nonetheless).

A colossal mistake. For Naruto didn't realize that the book he was reading was for adults, and who could blame him for his reaction. Within reading the first three pages, a massive nose-bleed erupted from his nose (Ha, another place he bleeds!). The sad thing was that the blood had no where to go except out the three long holes in his mask, making it appearing as if he was spewing blood from his mouth like fire from a dragons.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were thouroughly freaked at that. Kakashi merly shrugged and kept walking.

The surprising thing? The second Naruto came to, he started reading again, only this time with great interest and captivity. That just freaked the dinamic duo out more (Sasuke and Sakura).

Then the D-rank mission started, and all of Kakashi's students were in for quite the surprise. Sasuke had expected an assasination mission, Sakura expected body-gaurd duty and Naruto expected... something... What they got was catching the daimyo's wife's runaway cat.

Ya they were all just _thrilled _at that.

This schedule continued for days, there missions consisting of: Catch the cat, paint a fence, catch the cat, pick some fruit, catch the cat, adverties a store, catch the cat, babysit some academy students, and catch a dog...and the cat.

By now, you can imagine, they were just a bit disgruntled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And this disgruntlment finally peaked with the hokage's "And the daimyo's wife needs you to-"

Sakura interupted the old man, in a completely respectful manner "THAT'S IT OLD MAN! I DEMAND BETTER MISSIONS!" sych.

Sasuke "Hn'ed" in agreement and Naruto said "I conquer with Sakura."

The Sandaime meerly raised an eyebrow and spoke in a slow, calculated tone "Well, I do have a C-rank mission here..." That got the desired effect, Sasuke smirked, Sakura's eyes lit up and Naruto meerly shrugged.

On the inside, he was dancing with joy.

"You three are to guard Tazuna, the bridge builder, to wave country and protect him form possible bandits. Tazuna, come in please."

With that, a drunken old man, wearing a green, sleeveless vest and baggy pants, carrying a bottle of sake, hobbled in, drunkenly of course.

Scanning team 7, he came to a conclusion that was so _'earth-shattering'_, that he exclaimed in a drunken voice "You expect these there _KIDS, _protect me?! They couldn't protect the broadside of a barn, especially the blonde little weirdo." he slurred.

Silence met this statement, then "LET ME AT HIM!!!" Sakura screamed. Before a strangling of mythical proportions could commence though, Kakashi intercepted her leap towards the old fart. Still holding her, Kakashi spoke "Sakura, I don't advise killing the client, that goes for all of you." he said, eyeing the other silent boys, both silently shaking with restrained fury.

"Now than, I'll meet you guys tomorrow at the front gates at about 7 a.m." and with that, the silver haired pervert was off in a flash.

Sasuke left soon after, shortly followed by Sakura and lastly Naruto, who's face was also buried in a certain orange book, and if it weren't for the mask, one would have seen the large blush on his face.

Tomorrow, they were going to wave country.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though slightly tired, the team was making great time.

With Kakashi at the head of the group, flanked by the Uchiha, Haruno, and Uzumaki, followed closely behind by the group, they were making great time.

"hey, hold on a sec, I gotta make a pit stop." spoke Tazuna.

"But you just went!" Naruto and Sakura spoke in unison, weirding Sasuke out a little.

"Hey, I didn't hire you to tell me when I can and can't take a piss. I hired you to protect me, though now that I think about it, I probably didn't need to." was Tazuna's sarcastic reply.

Not seconds after he spoke this, when Kakashi stiffened slighty. "Sasuke, when was the last time it rained?" "Not since a week ago, why?"

"Just a hunch, I suppose." was his reply as they past a pair of puddle's.

Sadly none of them got the hint.

Almost instantaineously, Kakashi was wrapped in a long, ferocious looking chain, then before there very eyes, torn to bloody shreds. Naruto followed the chains length, centering in on the two almost identical men that looked oddly like him.

That one look was all it took for Naruto to go on the full attack, closely followed by Sasuke, with Sakura determindly protecting Tazuna. Naruto engaged the one wearint a forhead protector with two horns instead of one. Before attempting anything on him though, he eyed the particularily fierce looking gauntlet, which had horrifying claws on it.

Naruto then remembered a technique that Chiyo had taught him that would work perfectly on the strange nin.

Leaping forward, and extending his wrist blades, he fought toe-to-toe with the 'demon' ninja. It appeared as though he was winning after they exchanged simple taijutsu, the strange nins favouritism for his heavy clawed hand slowing him down. Then things took a turn for the worst when Naruto found got a chest load of metal claw.

The nin chuckled at the collapsed form of Naruto on the floor. This chuckling died however when 'Naruto' burst into smoke, reveiling a log with jaged claw marks through it.

Naruto came from behind and positioned himself accordingly, all in preporation for the techinique. Back to back the were to each other, Naruto holding the enemies arms in an almost modified grapple with his arms raised in a Y shape.

**"Ninpou: kairai gosunkugi** **oujou" **(ninja art: puppet spike death).

From Naruto's back sprouted about a dozen spikes, peircing the mist ninja's stomach and making him cry out in pain. Seconds later, they retracted, somehow leaving not a hole in Naruto's poncho. The nin on the other hand...

The horned ninja stood there in silence, then collapsed in a dead faint. The technique Naruto had used on him was actuall a genjutsu, that required direct contact so one could manipulate there opponent's pain receptors, tricking them into believing they'd just been impailed. Why he had grappled him, was because while using the move, the enemy could breakaway, causing a chakra fluctuation and waste of it.

Naruto stood, stunned slightly at what he had just done. Then looked over at Sasuke, who quickly finished off his opponent with some good taijutsu. They then tied the odd men up, and waited in silence.

It wasn't long before Sakura started crying, loud wails of despair reverberating through the forest. Tazuna, Sasuke and Naruto stood silently, even though they hadn't known Kakashi long, they still knew him and he would be missed.

Then "Well this is a sad scene, who died?" shocked them all. There, standing in all his perverted, lazy, lopsided, book reading, ninja freaking glory, was one Hatake Kakashi, giving the four of them a quizzical look.

"SENSEI!" the three shouted, though only one had the nerve to glomp him. That one was Sakura who jumped away almost instantly, blushing.

"Good job you guys. You just took out two C-rank missing-nin!" He spoke cheerily, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, his only eye curving into an inverted U.

That just got him some of the worst three glares you could possibly imagine. Then Naruto spoke up "Why are you even alive any way, you should be itty-bitty ribbons of meat."

"Simple, Kawarimi"

Getting increuolous looks, he said again "Anyways, Tazuna, you have some explaining to do..."

The old fart turned pale at this, smiling shakily in an attempt to stay calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They were almost in the home stretch.

Team 7 plus one slightly shaken and wanted dead bridge builder walked along a path, having just gotten across the mists's small ocean.

Then for the second time that day, things went straight to hell. The signal?

A soft wooshing noise of a 100 pound sword spinning at high speeds towards them. They just barely dodged, when a chilling voice filled there ears.

"So, Copy-nin Kakashi, eh?"

"Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist."

Taking his left hand, Kakashi lifted up his forhead protector, and much to the shock of Sasuke...

Revealed a sharingan eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YOSH, fourth chapter and it's a cliffy to. I hope the questions are one's others have asked.**

**Yes I made it a cliff hanger, because lets face it, no author that nows his salt does it at least once.**

**also, see reviews if you wish to see who asked those questions.**

**Chow, and review.**

**P.S. I hope the author, that shall remain un-named, doesn't take offence to me voicing his questions on the site, you know just in case he/she does.**


	5. a demon indeed

**The return of the Maginficent it, as come! Last chapter got some good feedback, I now have over ten reviews**

**(Random guy cheers)**

**Any ways, the story shall go on, now with the battle with zabuza! Enjoy, or perish!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was numb, completely and utterly numb. They reason behind this strange loss in feeling?

The fact that his sensei, the total lazy jackass of a jounin had **THE SHARINGAN. **You can imagine someone like Sasuke, who upheld the belief that all Uchiha acted superior, if they attained the sharingan, was a little surprised.

Well that theory was blown straight to hell (NO SURVIVORS!).

His thoughts returned however, when Kakashi finally spoke "You guys are to stay behind and guard Tazuna, fighting this guy will only get you killed." and with that, Kakashi lept forward.

Zabuza met him head on, using ken-jutsu with kubrichi houcho (head chopping cleaver, if you don't know), hacking away at Kakashi's nimble form in any way to render himdead or in pieces.

Then things changed, in the form of Zabuza jumping away and shouting **"Kirigakure no jutsu!"**

Mist obscured all vision, rendering all except Zabuza blind. Sakura managed to latch on to Tazuna, still attempting to uphold the orders given to her by her sensei. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand were left to wander around in utter blindness.

Then the mist cleared.

And revealed something that they really didn't want to happen.

There, in a cimetrical dome of water, suspended about a meter above the lake, was one Hatake Kakashi, looking both surprised, fearful and interestingly a little sheapish.

_"Damn!" _was the simaltanious thought of all genin present, this was bad, **really bad!**

The demon of the hidden mist cackled in an insane manner, one quite fitting of his title. Then in his deep, gravely voice, said some of the most chilling words all had heard. "Well that takes care of him, now, FOR THE UNDERLINGS!"

While Zabuza himself couldn't move, his water clones could. And boy could they. Zabuza quickly made two, sending them to deal with the four of them (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna).

Sasuke had to admit, they were tough, even for simple clones. Dodging a head-choping slice, he quickly did a succession of had-seals, ending in his personnal favourite one. Why was that specific one his favourite? Because it was after that handseal he could breath fire.

Naruto, on the other hand, decided to deal with his clone a different way. Instead of making some steam, he tried a different tactic.

He waited until the Zabu-clone attempted a big slice. He got his wish when the clone got impatient and tried to cut him right down the middle.

Side-stepping, Naruto watched as the sword seemingly imbeded itself into the ground. The clone looked up, surprised, before it died in a haze of kunai and senbon. Thankfully, all of Naruto's arms weren't just packed with wrist blades.

Looking over to Sasuke, Naruto spoke quietly as to not draw Zabuza's attention to them, or more importantly, his destroyed clone's. Whispering like any seasoned ninja, he spoke "Well, what now?" Sasuke's incredibly intellectual answer? "Hn..." was his reply. For a second, Naruto's head dipped down, before popping back up. "I have an idea!" he said surprisingly excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza was a little worried. Why, because his clones should have dispelled by now. No genin should be able to take him, even if it was just a water clone of himself. He was the FREAKIN' Demon of the hidden mist, not some half-pint chuunin!

Scanning softly, he cursed his own stupidity. He had blinded himself, with this mist, he couldn't see a thing, and he could only hear so far.

Turning his gaze to Kakashi, he spoke to himself under his breath "Well, at least the biggest problem is out of the way..." he glanced over at Kakashi, noticing him attempting to put his hands in the replacement technique handseals.

Well he couldn't have that, now could he?

So, Zabuza simply doubled the pressure on Kakashi, creating so much pressure, the man couldn't move a finger. Perfect, now nothing stood in his-

There! He saw the smallest silhouette of a person, who's head looked strangly like a duck's ass. Then the boy came into view. The child wasn't all that impressive, but the demon shuriken in his hand was.

The raven-haired boy swung his tool, forcing it to spin at impressive speed. Zabuza almost forced himself to jump, when he saw the second one hidden in the firsts shadow. '_So, thats his game.'_ Zabuza positioned himself, then just as it flew close, he jumped both.

In his head he cackled in his head, before the fun kicked in.

in the form of steel ninja wire, Zabuza was brought to his knees, hands clamped to his body. "NO!" he screamed. He heard the tell tale poof of a henge being released. Damn them, they blonde one had impersonated a ninja tool and tied him up as he jumped, releasing his prison!

The now free Kakashi looked down at Zabuza. The demon brothers hadn't revealed anything on the where-abouts of Gatou's base, so perhaps Zabuza would.

So, with this in mind, he picked up the now hollering mist nin, grabbed his sword and walked over to he cheering Sakura and co.

In some bushes not to far away, a masked figure watched, horrified. '_ZABUZA-SAMA!'._was **her **last thought as **she **dashed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat up groggily, nothing looking familiar. He racalled something about swords and demons, but besides that nothing.

Then his memory returned, he sat almost straight up, before collapsing back down again, twitching in pain and irritation. It was then that Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, walked in and promptley freaked out at the sight of the scarecrow propped on his side, twitching painfully.

After much calming down, Tsunami informed him he'd been out for about a day or so. That was a relief, he thought that perhaps he'd been out for maybe a couple of days.

Then he inquired "So, were is my team?"

"They've been helping with the bridge, although that blonde one is creepily quiet, it worries me a little." "That's Naurto for you. He's seen some things..." Kakashi said in a small tone.

Tsunami needn't hear anymore. With Gatou's thugs, many children were left scarred, much worse thatn Inari was. It wasn't surprising to see someone like that as a ninja.

"Also, I had a captive with me, a Zabuza of the hidden mist."

She suddenly darkened at this, then spoke in a dangerous tone "Oh, HIM, he's fine, although if he tries to cop a feel again, I'll kick his gray skinned ass!" she finished with a holler that made Kakashi wonder what Zabuza had done, besides the obvious.

Getting up, he grabbed a pair of crutches and prepared to interrogate his _captive audience._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a demon, he was a little ashamed of himself. You could imagine why.

1.He, former membor of the seven swordsman of the hidden mist, and demon of the mist had been taken down by a group of _genin_. Greenhorn genin from the looks of it. Some jounin level ninja he was.

2.He was without his sword, his prized weapon, which was unexceptable. Not even Raiga had ever lost his sword, and he was the weakest of the of the 7.

3.His student, one who he had trained for years, was no where to be found. She was his tool damn it! So, were was she?!

And finally 4. the by far most humiliating thing that had happened, one that left him still a little freaked when he thought about it. What pray-tell had happened? Well, he had managed to sneak out of the closet he was stuffed in (so very cramped) and had snuck into the kitchen, looking for a window to hop out of.

Then things got interesting, and by interesting he ment humiliating. He had heard footsteps, so like any assassin, he reached up and went to grab the closest sharp utensil, only for his hand to land on something soft, round and soft...

Tsunami's right buttock to be exact. So you can imagine she was a little panicked when she saw the demon of the hidden mist, crouched on her floor, touching her ass. so like any calm, goodnatured woman she did the necassary.

The following beating by frying pan had been both painful and humiliating, with much "YOU STINKING PERV!" and "PERVERTS MUST DIE!" followed by the patented clang of metal on skull.

When he woke up, he was tied up in chains, stuffed upside-down in the closet (again, only it was more cramped somehow) with the words "Perverted demon: do not feed." taped to his forhead on paper.

So, in a huff, he sat there and tried not to think about how Tsunami's butt felt, which was surprisingly-

The door opened, revealing a quizzical looking Kakashi, looking down at Him. Seeing the demon of the hidden mist like that, Kakashi took the appropriate action.

He threw his head back and laughed so hard his mask almost fell off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After calming down, Kakashi looked at the chained down man in the chair before him. Collecting his thoughts, he began.

"Ok, now, where is Gatou's base?"

"Go jump in a lake."

"No thanks, I've already showered and to many causes split ends."

"And your boyfriend wouldn't like that, now would he?"

"Actually, chicks dig guys who have clean hair."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak gay."

Kakashi closed his eye for a second, trying to recollect his thoughts. Zabuza was not going to crack, after all, he was an ANBU elite in his time and those guy's were given specific training, just to help them keep quiet. Then the thought hit him. That could work!

Kakashi reached behind him and pulled out the appropriate instrument. That being his limited copy of Icha Icha. Zabuza stiffened at this action, after all it was Icha Icha. Even though he would never admit it, he was quite the closet pervert, and read Icha Icha: violence and paradise a lot. Seeing Kakashi with that book conflicted with his morals alot, them being always finish the mission, and his inner self, which stated quite clearly "TAKE THE ICHA, SHANNARO!", his inner self was very odd.

Taking a long gulp, he asked hesitantly "I-is that th-the limited edition I-icha icha: par-paradise with illustra-trations?" he required, attempting to hold in his excitement.

"Why yes it is, autographed to, I now the author." Kakashi said, although on the inside he was cheering.

Zabuza seemed to shake, before after five minutes finally busted and yelled "FINE, I'll tell you where his hideout is, but only if you give me that book!" He said, inducing some killer-intent to get his point across.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...no."

"W-what, why not!"

"For the price of this book, I'll want something a lot bigger, after all, there are only 5 of these."

Zabuza grew angry "FINE, keep your book, it's not worth it anyways!" and as best as someone covered in thick, heavy chains, tried to cross his arms.

"Suit yourself, I didn't want to trade this anyway." Kakashi said calmly.

For another five minutes Zabuza held out, before finally "Fine, what are your demands..."

Kakashi slapped his book together "I want you to first tell me where Gatou's base is, and then, I want you to agree to join konoha."

Zabuza stared straight at Kakashi with one of the most vile looks he had ever seen "Why in the seven hells WOULD I DO THAT!"

"Simple, you already agreed, before you knew what my question was."

"GOD DAMN YOU!!!"

"Fine if you don't want the book-"

"Alright, fine...I, Zabuza of the hidden mist, hereby agree to join Konoha. Now untie me and give me my book!"

Kakashi did his eye smiley and walked over to the 'perverted' demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked in after a long day of bridge building and saw I sight they never thought they would see.

Zabuza Momochi, sitting at a table, with a rise bowl and chopsticks infront of him, and a golden Icha book crammed in his face. Sakura fainted, Sasuke looked indifferent and Naruto just stared at the book in his hands.

Kakashi, who had remained silent, mourning the loss of his prized possession, spoke up "Guy's I'd like you to meet the newest addition to konoha's forces, one Zabuza of the hidden mist." he spoke waving flags in an odd way that said 'Say Hello'.

Naruto was the first to recover. He walked over to the grey skinned man, sat down and asked.

"So, what page are you on?" he asked pulling out his own copy, and making all present raise an eyebrow (Some figuretively of course)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She dashed through the trees to the bridge builders house. She would save him! She refused to lose him, lose him like she had lost her parents.

She stopped on a tree. _'There!' _she thought, the one story, shabby looking house looming ahead. She stopped and observed, he was here.

Coming to a stop at the front, close to the front door, she shouted "Give me back Zabuza-sama, right NOW!"

Haku had her moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all stopped eating, even the depressed Inari stopped.

Someone was calling team 7 out. So they all marched to the front door, and opened it to an odd site. There infront was apparently a hunter-nin, judging from the mask. The person's gender was difficult to see, although from the type of green battle yukata it was wearing.

suddenly a very feminine voice drifted towards them. "Give him back right now!"

Them Zabuza walked into view and said in a stern voice "Haku, stand down."

"BUT-"

"No buts young lady, you are my tool and as such you should have been here earlier to get me out of here."

"Gomen, Zabuza-sama, but-"

"Because of your tardiness, I had to strike up a deal with Kakashi here."

"YO!" Kakashi inquired.

"And the deal is?" She said hesitantly.

"You and I are now both ninja of konoha. Kakashi, meet Haku, my apprentice."

Haku stared ahead, before fainting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she came to, she could have sworn she had had a nightmare. She had actually dreamt that Zabuza would join a village! What complete and utter-.

"Haku." his voice reverberated through the room. It hadn't been a dream, she realized.

"I'm sorry about doing this but Kakashi offered my something I couldn't refuse." he said solemly. Haku stared at him, what could possibly tempt the demon of the bloody mist?

Them her eye's centered in of the book in his left hand. He DIDN'T!

"Did you actually trade out freedom, our ability to be a missing-nin for a book!?" Haku practically shouted. Many didn't know but she chewed him out regularily when he wasn't being his spooky self. He was actually was pretty immature, although none commented on it as he'd probably chop there head off for it.

"Only a little..." was his meek reply. Haku advanced forward.

"ZABUZA-SAMA, YOU IDIOT!" Haku seemingly pulled a frying pan out of no where.

It was the Tsunami insident all over again, only slightly variated because of Haku's height difference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Man that took forever! I chose to make Haku a chick for one reason. In the pairings selection, I want as many choices for the pairing as possible for you to choose from. I also want Zabuza to be a little funnier than in the anime, so Haku may as well put him in line everyonce in a while.**

**Next chapter consists of training and the bridge, with the possible on going joke of zabuza getting hit with a frying pan.**

**Please review, the zombies haven't been fed yet, and there very hungry.**


	6. training and stuff

**Newest chapter is up! And I have to say, I'm getting really tired of people reading the story and when they review, the only thing they talk about is how Naruto is going to get things on when he's only a torso.**

**I thought I answered this question a while ago, but for the sake of removing that ACCUSED question from the reviews (I mean really, almost too many people have asked me this) here you go: Naruto will eventually regain those specific parts, but not for a long while. I actually intend for that to happen, sometime after he leaves with you-know-who (Jiraiya, not Voldemort). Yes, yes, tragic I now, but that is just how it is. In the mean time just wait, for you shall receive!**

**P.S. That doesn't mean though that hilarious harem-age won't happen, I just want the woman to start falling for Naruto for his personality, and intellegence first, not just his bod. Plus there will be parts where a female character will hit this same dilema where there not sure if they should even bother to like him as he has certain... failings in specific area's.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, Kakashi found himself staring down at his students, acting as though he didn't entirely care. But underneath the lazy, layback attitude, he was in deep thought.

He didn't know where to start. Training was a fickle business. One had to be careful, for teaching a student the wrong skills could lead to disaster. And yes, he had just thought the word fickle.

He had to do this right. He needed something that would: A) knock Sasuke off the pedestal he had built for himself, I mean really, that ego of his would be his death! B) Give Sakura some self-esteem and teach her a practicle skill, she couldn't continue to use Sasuke as a source of it if she had so little. And C) give Naruto something to do, he knew he had extreme chakra control, what with his strings, but he had checked his file and found that the Chiyo woman had not taught him several ninja skills, if only so that he could learn them from other people apparently. He thanked her for that.

Then it hit him _'OF COURSE!' _went his already scheming mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Suna, an old still woman sat opposite her equally old and wrinkly brother, both fishing in a tiny pool.

Suddenly the woman jerked out of her stooper and gave a sneeze "ACHOO! Damn brat must be talking about me again..."

Her brother looked indifferent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Today, we climb trees!" Kakashi sang happily, startling the three of them. The eye smiley was present and accounted for.

Naruto was the first to recover, shortly followed by Sakura and Sasuke "But sensei, we can easily climb a tree, heck, both me and Sasuke can practically jump up there." Naruto caught Sasuke's smirk that screamed superiority. "Although, I can do it way faster and a lot better." he added snidely. The grin quickly turned to a scowl, and both boy's turned towards Kakashi, neither noticing Sakura's downcast look.

"Yes, but can you walk up a tree with no hands, I wonder." Kakashi said absently. All present snapped there heads at him for this statement. That wasn't possible, right?

"You see, chakra is an interesting substance. If you take the flow of it, and push a large quantitiy to any part of you, you'd be surprised what happens." Kakashi spoke slowly "You can persay, push a fair quantity to your feet, and..." Kakashi's feet glowed blue for a moment, before the blue light disappeared.

"Watch." he slowly limped over to the closest tree and placed his foot on it. To the genin's surprise, instead of falling off, he began to limp up at a 90 degree angle (He's still injured, if you don't know). He eventually came to a stop at the base of a branch.

He was upside-down by now.

All three stared at the man for a few moments, then were snapped out of there stupor as three kunai imbedded themselves into the ground before them. "Whenever you begin to fall, mark the tree with these, and remember, this is a chakra _control_ exercise." and with that, they began.

They all ran into problems right away. For Sasuke, it was the fact that when he placed his foot on the bark it exploded. _'To much chakra!' _was his thought as he fell to the ground, at the last second he flipped and landed on his feet. Sakura's problem was much less... _explosive._ She did have to adjust her chakra but she had a lot better control, there just wasn't much chakra for her to use. Unbenounced to most, but she didn't have much confidence, which was why she liked Sasuke so much. They guy had self-confidence out the ying-yang! Not to mentioned he looked good (although the hair needed some improvement, though she would never admit it), he was perfect for her! Meek, weak little her...

Naruto's problems were slightly different. While he had the control, and definately the chakra, what he didn't have was the right conditions. You see, for someone like him, controlling his strings was one thing. But, doing all that plus adjusting his chakra to allow him to stick to was fairly difficult. Not to mention the fact that his feet weren't actually real. The tenketsu on his feet were the most difficult to use as they had to be covered in a thick material to protect them from hard sharp objects, like rocks. The downside of avoiding them being punctured though was that it took a lot of control to force out the chakra, at least three times as much as Sakura was using to get about half of what Sasuke was using.

So, the training commenced.

Sakura finished much before the other two, and she wasn't complaining. She had finished first, something she had never thought she was, or would ever be! She would celebrate, maybe Sasuke would-.

"Sakura, your done already?" a lazy drawl from one slightly surprised scarecrow. '_This is a first, someone beating that test in a day, unbelievalbe!'_ he thought. "Hhhhhhmmmmmm, perhaps that was to easy..." he said aloud.

Kakashi didn't know what to do, really he hadn't anticipated that any of them would be done that fast. What would he do?

Then for the second time that day, Kakashi got a surprisingly good idea. "OY, Zabuza!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he had finally come to, he vagely recalled something involving screeching and fryingpans. THE HORROR!

Zabuza wasn't afraid of a lot of things, and even then, he always had a good reason behind it. Take his fear of frying pans. Why would the demon of the hidden mist be afraid of them? Because, they had this odd tendency to cause him pain, or be in the presence of someone who wished to cause him pain that just happened to have a frying pan.

An example of such an incident being when he had 'accidently' walked in on a group of ryo-nin. Hot, female ryo-nin, who were apparently looking for him and he had startled them. So, being cooking ninja, who had plenty of sharp utensils, they chose the best, sharpest thing close to them.

Which turned out to be frying pans. Apparently cooking was also good upperbody, as they had him on the floor in one swing, before commencing in a death-by-fryingpan jambory. Haku saved him from that one surprisngly, using her hyouton (SP?) skills.

So yes, all his fears were well founded. That kind of thing happened all the time, always involving the same utensil usually used for pancakes, and the occasional french toast. Supposedly it was hereditary, as his great grandfather had the same problem...

Now up and awake as someone with a possible concussion could be, he straddled into the kitchen. There was Tsunami, who darkened slightly in his presence. Zabuza shook it off, he wasn't in the mood. Taking a bowel of rice, he began to eat.

The brat Inari walked in and gave him a dirty look, before attempting to say something obviously vile and rude.

He never got the chance, as seemingly out of no where, Zabuza had kubrichi houcho pointed at his neck, poised to chop his head off. "Boy, don't even start with me today." he said feircly, as the boy panicked and ran away, Zabuza turned back to his meal.

...Only to get a frying pan to the face. Tsunami stood over him with it raised above her head, before speaking slowly and deadly "You will not threaten or harm anyone in this house as long as I still breath. They don't call me the 'hitoshirezu funsai nami' for nothing you know (hidden smashing wave).

Then Zabuza's salvation happened "OY, Zabuza!" came Kakashi's voice. "Um, gotta go!" Zabuza said hastily, using any means to escape the hidden smashing wave.

She certainly upheld that title.

Jumping outside, he came to a stop in a small clearing where he found Kakashi and his pinkhaired student. Coming to a stop, he asked in a gruff tone "Whaddya want?"

"I need you to do me a favor, my student here has already completed her task, and I wasn't quite prepared. I need you to teach her the next stage of chakra control."

"What! you gotta be kidding me! I'm not some babysitter who watches the students you can't handle."

"I'll loan you my Icha Icha: explosion if you do it."

"No way, you actually HAVE that copy! They made it illegal because the nose bleeds were killing to many people! Where did you get that!" Zabuza said in an enthusiastic tone that didn't suit him.

"I said I know the author. Now, will you do it."

"SURE, now GIVE ME THE BOOK!" he said reaching his hand out towards it.

"You'll get this after once Sakura finishes her training" and with that Kakashi was gone.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" was Zabuza's mournful wail, followed by pitious cries for the book.

Behind him, Sakura wondered if all jounin's were this weird. She would find out she guessed.

"Ano, Zabuza-san, but the faster you train, the faster you get your book." she stated simply. Big mistake.

Zabuza was suddenly up and his normal self "So where exactly are were you when you finished?" he said in a sadistic voice that promised pain. Ya, definately a big mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, while Sakura was being 'trained' Sasuke's thoughts were getting mutinous. Why, because he was falling behind. In the tree next over, Naruto was slowly making progress, which was a lot more than he was doing.

And Uchiha tended to plot when they were upset, Sasuke being no exception. How could he be better then him, he wouldn't, Sasuke couldn't let him! He had to avenge his clan, and to do that he had to be stronger, and to be stronger all others had to be weaker!

If Naruto was paying attention to Sasuke, he would have noticed the light killer intent that was radiating of him. But he wasn't, to procuppied with the task at hand. The control involved was difficult at best, but once Naruto got it down par, he knew it would be a handy skill to know. So, ignoring his massive handy-cap, continued in his work.

Then Sasuke called his name "Oy, Naruto, come down here for a second, I want to ask you something."

Naruto reluctantly replied, not wanting to come down, but did so anyways. "So what do you want, duck-ass?"

"I only want to know one thing. How are doing this better than I am, your the classes dead last after all." Sasuke finished snidely, hiding his insecurity.

Naruto stiffened at this before saying indignantly "You shouldn't read things at face value Sasuke, if I did, I might think your a idiot bastard. Isn't that funny?"

Sasuke bristled at this "And if I took things at face value, I'd think you were a silent, creepy dead-last!"

"Says the guy's who's vocabulary involves about three words!"

"At least I say three words, you freak!"

"I'm the 'freak' that's about two meters higher than you, so doesn't that make you the dead-last, eh, _Sasuke?_"

Sasuke froze at that, before giving a roar and charging at Naruto with extreme animosity. Naruto dodged, not anticipating his slightly unstable teammates actions. He sidestepped all of his moves, careful to keep his arms hidden from view.

Meadwhile Sasuke raged. How DARE HE! The dead-last calling him, a hailed genius the same thing! He would PAY for such insolence!

With this thought in mind, Sasuke crossed the threshold calm down dude! into really, really stupid idea land.

He pulled out a kunai and charged the blonde, intent on putting Naruto in his place, below him!

Slash! Slash! Slash! went the kunai, cutting the air as Sasuke tried in vain to cut Naruto. He amped up the speed, this wasn't about name calling anymore, this was about bringing Naruto down. His eye's suddenly itched uncontrollably, but he didn't care, all that mattered was attacking Naruto.

Then it happened. Naruto, for some unknown reason, hesitaited and slowed down as Sasuke went to slash him across the chest. It thankfully missed its mark, although there were unforseen consequences to this slight upside.

That being the kunai had continued to move up Naruto's body, until it connected with his shoulder. It created a huge rip in his poncho, exposing the mechanical mess that was his first and second right arm.

Unlike Kakashi however, Sasuke didn't handle this revalation with a cool, calm attitude. Infact Sasuke panicked.

His mind racing, his body froze up at the overload of information and Sasuke did something stupid, again.

He lunged forwards and imbedded the kunai into Naruto's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was calm, cool and above all, a ninja.

But he had to admit, nothing would have prepared him for what he saw when he got back to Naruto/Sasuke. From the angle he was at, he would have thought they were hugging, but when he ran closer he saw what they were doing.

Or more specificly Sasuke. In Sasuke's hand was the standard kunai, and on the end of it's blade, was what appeared to be Naruto.

Sasuke had stabbed Naruto, right where his heart should have been. Kakashi panicked, what would he do, now that Sasuke had killed a fellow leaf nin? Kill Sasuke, or let him go, or perhaps bring him to Konoha as a prisoner?

Then Kakashi got a bigger shock. He knew that the plate on Naruto's chest was strong, but not that strong.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke with his first fight hand, holding tightly to his wrist, before his mask split into four seperate pieces, two sharp wedges over two jagged smaller triangles on the left and right side of his face. The inside of the mouth looked fairly human, except for the overenlarged canines.

Oh, and the strange barrel like object just behind these teeth. From it, a small round sphere shot out at incredible speed and exploded point blank in Sasuke's face. The gas cloud it released obstructed all vision, it was a light turquiose colour. When it cleared, it revealed an indifferent Naruto, and on the ground a gagging and heavily breathing Sasuke.

Sasuke flipped onto his back, weezing. Then he said in a laboured voice "What ARE you!"

Naruto said calmly behind his mask in a tone that promised punishment "Your teammate, comrade and boy you just tried to kill, you bastard."

Sasuke gave him one final fearful look, that was layered with some of the most vile hatred both the blonde and Kakashi had ever seen, before he stood back up, seemingly recovered and charged Naruto again.

But he didn't come close as Kakashi intercepted him and said simply "Sasuke...you have some explaining to do, as do you Naruto."

Then for the first time that day, both boys agreed on something _'oh shit' _was what they agreed on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza was rather surprised at what he was seeing. A pink haired, teenage, wannabe ninja, was just about to beat a jounin level exercise.

Water walking to be specific.

He had pushed her in the hopes that he would get his book soon, but he soon found out that Sakura was made of tougher stuff than what he had first pegged her as.

It was one thing to master tree climbing in one day, but WATER WALKING TO!? That shouldn't have been possible!

"YYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!" came a loud shrill cheer form Sakura, as she managed to stay afloat for more than a minute. Zabuza had to give her credit, she had done something even he couldn't do.

"Come back over here and rest, we'll get my book soon" **_'DAMN RIGHT WE WILL, SHANNARO!' _** was inner Sakura's reply (I bet you thought I forgot about her, didn't you?), as Sakua came racing to the shore.

She sat down on the beach beside the demon of the hidden mist, immersed in what she had just done. She finally spoke "So, how did I do?" she asked simply.

Zabuza paused for a second, before stating simply "While your control is far beyond that of a normal ninja, you don't have much chakra, do you?"

Sakura stiffened, before slumping down "Hai..." was her meek reply.

Zabuza noticed this. He had seen Haku with that face before. That was the face of someone who thought they were a failure. He had learned how to read faces at an early age, what with they frying curse on him and all. And he knew what Sakura needed right now.

"Excellent, the jutsu I want you to learn require alot of control and not a lot of chakra." he said in a suggestive way.

Sakura lit up at this, becoming happy, then sad again "I probably won't learn them." she said in a subdued tone.

That caught him off guard. So the girl had self-confidence issues, eh? He could deal with those, he had dealt with most of Haku's, and that girl was as meek as you could get!

"Yes you will, HEY, Haku!" he said calling his apprentice. In a blur, she appeared, instead of in here normal battle kimono, she wore an ornamental one.

"You rang?" She said in an overly-sweet tone that actually suited the blossoms on her kimono. "Yes, Kakashi has asked me to watch her over her." he pointed to the pink-haired kunoichi "I want you to teach here some of those medical jutsu you know. She has both the control and has a small amount of chakra, she's practically made for them." Sakura beemed at that comment.

Haku paused for a second, before saying "Hai, Zabuza-sama." and she turned to Sakura "Come Sakura, I have much for you to learn."

Sakura was fired-up and ready by 'Sakura'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back over with Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi was somber. Apparently For some reason or another they had started fighting and Sasuke became overocme with the infamous Uchiha madness.They called it that because Uchiha of all kinds were famous for suddenly snapping at a teammate, captain and even an insident were one attacked the hokage with deadly force. These spells didn't last long, although if they persisted, he'd have to advised Sasuke go to a pshychiatrist. But in the meantime...

"You're both idiots. Sasuke not only did you attack Naruto for a petty squable, but you attempted to outright _stab him._ And Naruto, you overreacted when Sasuke did this, Launching a gas bomb at his face could have resulted in severe burns, even death. Both of you today have showed that your both lower than trash." He finished in a solemn tone.

"I can understand anger, and I can understand how you both over reacted. What I don't understand is _why_ you guys started fighting like this in the first place. What did Naruto do to make you stab him, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stiffened slightly at being talked down to, before elaborating "He called me a dead-last, simple as that."

That was possibly the worst thing Sasuke could have said. For the first time Both boys caught a glimpse of an angry Kakashi. And they had to say, they didn't want to see it again.

For when Kakashi actually bothered to get angry, he got really angry. His single visible eye narrowed, gaining a spark of the utmost fury before he came down on Sasuke like a gavel at a loud court meeting.

"You mean to tell me, you attacked Naruto with lethal force, simply because he called you a DEAD-LAST!" Kakashi finished in a loud voice. "What is WRONG with you, attacking him because of THAT! Good god..."

"Sasuke, in life, your going to be called names, you will be made fun of and everything isn't going to always be fine. It is at these times you have to just let it go, because names are just words, and there only as true as the person saying them thinks they are." Spoke up our usually quiet blonde.

Kakashi and Sasuke both looked at Naruto, before Sasuke finally spoke up "Thats another thing. Just what are you, normal people don't have wooden limbs. Tell me Naruto, What are you?"

Before he could answer though, Kakashi interjected "I'm not done. Naruto, you also reacted with Sasuke. While it was possible for you to calm him down, you instead waited to long and prioritized hiding your...problem." Kakashi finally finished.

"As such, I have punishments for both of you, Sasuke, you have to complete not only this training, but 5 laps around the village," Sasuke groaned at this "They whole village and no breaks."

"Naruto, your puishment is harsher, but necassary. You are to tell Sasuke about why your like that."

Naruto locked his gaze onto Kakashi, before stating in a horrified tone "Absolutely not, no, I won't." he said in a cold tone.

Kakashi's rebuttle? "Naruto, eventually Sasuke is going to find out, as is Sakura, so you might as well tell him now, otherwise your teamowork will suffer dramaticly. It hinders everyone on this squad if there is doubt between teammates. And if something like this is left unchecked, it may end with us all losing our lives. Which is why your punishment is so much harsher, So again, tell Sasuke why your like this."

Sasuke mearly looked back-inforth between the distressed blonde and there serious sensei (which was really weird). He had only seen a glimpce of what Naruto hid from the world, what else did he hide?

Naruto finally spoke again "...fine, but I'll only tell him how I got like this, and I'm leaving out certain _details._

_'Damn, I forgot about 'HIM'!' _Kakashi had sadly forgotten the Kyuubi, if Naruto told Sasuke that, it could lead to alot of bad stuff.

Thank god the kid was mature enough to think ahead. If he hadn't, Kakashi would've been in hot water.

"Ya, I can understand that, just give him the basic idea." Kakashi walked away, he needed a good strong drink, and maybe meet some of the female populace. Ya, good plan.

Meanwhile with the silently panicking blonde, he was preparing to reveal his second most heavy secret thing, his first being the kyuubi.

"Well, first off, I'm like this-" He indicated to his arms "Tell me, have you ever heard about that excursion four years ago...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was exctatic, if not bordering extreme excitement. She had completed two jutsu, she was on a role. She could now walk on water, on trees, heal minor cuts and attack people below there _skin!_ She was soooooooooooooooooooo awesome!

Haku was in a loop. While the girl may have been weak in phsical standards, Zabuza was right, her control was awesome, although didn't have a lot of chakra to go around. With more chakra, she would go far. But she would need work, and a better style of being a ninja.

But in the mean time...

"Very good Sakura-san, although you should probalbly rest now, your low on chakra."

"No, I'm gonna learn all your jutsu, then I'll-" she didn't get that far, as she collapsed onto the shore, breathing heavily. With the adreniline gone, she realized that she was infact exhausted. So, sitting up, she began to calm down.

Maybe she wasn't as bad as she originally thought. That was comforting.

Haku stared over at the girl, worry crossing her features. So, Sakura had issues.

When Haku had met Zabuza she had been sad, and above all lonely. There had been no one that would acknowledge her existance. Then she met Zabuza and for a time being, she was tranquil. That was until training went up that she had trouble doing it. When she failed at training she failed Zabuza, and when she failed Zabuza, she felt worthless. After all, if she couldn't do that, how could she protect the one good thing in her life?

Eventually Zabuza noticed this change in her, and showed her that she was overreacting to her failures. Even he lost sometimes, he just learned from them. It was after that that Haku got better.

So Haku new that downcast look Sakura was giving the floor and took action.

"You don't think your very fit for a ninja are you?" Haku half stated, half asked.

"Hai" was Sakura's slightly depressed reply, before she realized what she had said.

"Well you should probably know, I was a lot like you, before I met Zabuza. I thought I was weak and I couldn't survive. But I became strong."

Sakura looked up "How?"

"Simple, I worked with what I had, which turned out to be alot." Haku said raising her left hand and running through a small chain of hand-seals. _'One handed SEALS!' _was Sakura's thought as she watched the jutsu unfold. Before her, the entire lake froze, no small feet, then right infront of them, a statue rose from the ice.

The statue depicted two angels, one a handsome male, the other a beautifal woman, holding each others hands, while being pulled appart by some unknown force. "Beautifal..." was Sakura's only word as she admired the beautifal statue of ice.

"My kekkai genkai isn't just for art though." Haku made another quick seal and several spikes jetisoned from the lakes surface, impailing the ice angels.

"I gained all these skills by working with what little I had, and this is the result." Haku said smiling.

"You can become just as strong, if not stronger, if you work with what you have." Haku finished at Sakura.

Sakura smiled modestly at this before saying "I think your right Haku, but for today, I just want to see how the others are doing.

They both stood up silently and walked towards where Sasuke and Naruto were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sasuke stared at the odd blonde. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard the talk before with Kakashi. Naruto was a _PUPPET?! _This was too weird.

From what Naruto had told him, some enemy nin had kidnapped him to use as a hostage, and in a last ditch effort to get there point across, had used him as an example of how serious they were. The end result, was before him.

Naruto had removed the poncho, revealing his true form to Sasuke. Sasuke had to admit, if he was a civilion, he would have attacked him by now. His body was humanoid, although the extra arms threw Sasuke through a loop. He could see small parts on his arms that probably concealed weapons, with odd gears exosed when he moved his arms. Where Naruto's heart was located was the kunai slash from his blade. That was some durable wood.

"That's pretty much it. Now go run or something, I have training to finish." Naruto said as he slipped on his poncho. Sasuke, for once, did as he was told, he had some thinking to do.

As he ran, he got to thinking. Naruto was obviously leaving out alot, that much he could tell.

I mean really, why would they only pick him as a hostage? And if he was there only one, why cause him that much damage? It made no sense.

Glancing over at Naruto, he made a silent vow _'I will find out what your hiding no matter what, I will find out what makes you strong, and make it my own!"_

Sasuke sadly had a one track mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was feeling better, in one hand some sake, in the other his favourite book of porn.

He had a predicament. On the way in, he was stopped and threatened by some of Gatou's thugs. They didn't live much longer after that.

Zabuza took a seat beside him, giving him a look before saying "I want my book."

"Here, a deals a deal. So what did you learn from Sakura?"

"She has the control like you said, although she needs much more chakra. With some training she'll go far. How are the other two?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"If I'm coming to Konoha, I might as well start caring about things, so I'm starting small."

"...fine, Sasuke tried to stab Naruto, who launched a gas bomb at him."

Zabuza was silent for a moment, before he spoke up "You should be wary of that one, he could snap and kill someone."

"Sasuke's fine, just suffers a bad childhood and a need for revenge."

Zabuza gave him a stern look "I was talking about the blonde. I saw him climbing the trees, his body language indicated alot of sepressed rage." Kakashi was silent. "Why you should worry-" Zabuza continued "Is that the way he was acting was the same way I did before I caused the academy massacre." Zabuza finished in a grave tone.

"We have more pressing matters, like Gatou."

"What do you prepose?" Zabuza said in a way that indicated interest.

"Here's the plan..." Kakashi began. by the time he was done explaining, his bottle of sake was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yosh, the next chapter will conclude the wave arc. In it we find out Kakashi's plan, and things start to deviate farther from the original plot of Naruto. **

**That my possibly be the longest chapter I've ever written, so don't expect me to continue to write like this. Gotcha?**

**anyways I have plans for Sakura to be very different in the anime, so Sakura bashers may want to back off a little, she isn't going to be some phsychotic bitch or anything, just in need of acknowledgement. **

**Naruto will also be more fleshed out in the next chapter, including just how nutty he is, and Sasuke will begin to start obsessing over what he's hiding. **

**Review, or the puppy gets it!!**

**P.S. I'm starting a new story soon, it isn't currently titled, that does centre on an oc, but not a crappy oc. Please give it a look when its up, mmmm'k?**


	7. the grand finale of wave, or POOT!

**As Gir would say "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! Update!". **

**Update indeed. I have some excellent news. I've realized that out of 4336 hits, only 25 people have actually reviewed. Ya, I was a little depressed at that, before I realized why. The first chapter sucked. **

**Like everyone out there, when I read the first chapter of a story and I find it isn't very good, I rarely actually read it through. So naturally the average reader out there, pops in, reads past the bad spelling and poor (compared to later chaps) story, and walk right back out. So I have fixed this problem by adding some of the new skill I have obtained from later chaps.**

**Thats right, I've created a new chapter 1! Check it, although it won't really affect later parts of the story.**

**But in the mean time: Read, or face the wrath of BUNBUN-CHAN! (read other story for it to make sense)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had finally done it.

Climbing up a tree would have seemed simple, but for the two shinobi genin, it was complete and utter murder. More literally for one than the other.

Naruto still couldn't believe Sakura had managed to do not only this, but a water-walking exercise as well. If he had somehow managed to do the same, it would only be to soon. Sasuke wasn't much better, having to run the laps around the village as well, looked as though he had walked out of a herd of angry buffalo that were having a stampeding contest. You can kinda imagine what he looked like.

The trek back to Tazuna's wasn't the most pleasent, with Kakashi and Zabuza telling them how they were falling behind Sakura. But he swallowed these words as they opened the door to a very odd sight.

Inside Tsunami was panicing, and waving around a fryingpan, screaming at Hakuy to tell her what she had done to Sakura. On the floor was Sakura, her eyes unfocused and staring at the ceiling, a small amount of drool coming from her lips. All noise ceased, as both Naruto and Sasuke slowly trudged over to where Sakura lay, and stared down at her.

...before they both collapsed around her, and Naruto spoke "Good thinking ahead, Sakura."

"Jus doin wha I's cansssssssssssss... Nawuto." Was Sakura's slurred reply. Kakashi watched this spectacule before him, before shrugging and diving back into his book. He slouched into a chair and fell silent.

Tsunami just went into the other room, and Haku began to calm down. Zabuza to started to calm down, before a fryingpan flew through the window and smacked him in the head, affectively knocking him out. A shout of sorry came from outside.

So ended team 7's training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want us to what?" was Sakura's exasperated reply to Kakashi's demands.

"I told you, the plan is to fake our deaths as to lull Gatou into a state of security, before we take him out. It's quite simple Sakura ." was Kakashi's non-chalant reply.

"I now that, but..." she said in and uncertain tone. She wasn't quite sure if she could do this, after all, she may be a fast learner, but apling it to life was another matter.

"No buts, that is the plan. Zabuza and Haku have agreed to make the fake assasination of us seem real, but we also play a big part. We have to make our deaths look very real. Zabuza has managed to scournge up a couple of spies of his to pretend to be witnesses, but we have to at least make everything look real."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." she finally admitted. Kakashi turned towards the other two, both seemed to have questions of there own. Sasuke beat Naruto to it though.

"Ne, Kaka-sensei, but shouldn't we eat somewhere more... child appropriate?" Sasuke said surprisingly. Kakashi gave Sasuke an odd look, before looking around. "Why Sasuke, this place is absolutely child appropriate. Infact if I'm wrong, then I obviously don't know the meaning of the word. Why just look at this place, it's absolutely child appropriate!" Kakashi said, indicating around.

They were in a bar. A smelly bar, full of booze, women and tough, burly men. Smoke lingered around the booth's and Sasuke could have sworn that a prostitute was giving him the eye. Yes this place screamed child appropriate.

A waiter walked up and asked them in a bored tone "Welcome to Bachiatari's house of Booze and Brawls. I'm Abura, and I'll be your waiter. What'll you have?" she finished

"I'll have some Sake and... What's your lightest drink?"

"Sake..." Abura replied.

"And your heaviest drink?" the scarecrow asked.

"Sake..." she said again.

"Ok, we'll take the middle road and order three of those."

"Sake it is then, I'll be right back." and she was gone. Kakashi turned to his students. "Kakashi-san, you know nothing of child appropricy." Said the three of them in unison.

"Why my faithful students, how could you betray me like this! For this you shall-" Kakashi stopped and stared horrified at nothing, before speaking in a completely serious tone "If I ever talk like that again I want you to slap me so hard that my grandmother will feel it."

"Ya, any ways our drinks are here." Naruto said as Abura waltzed over to the group with three bottles balanced on a tray. She set them down before them before walking off.

Sasuke and Sakura, and Kakashi grabbed the bottles, preparing to drink up before "Ahem, ano, Kakashi-sensei? I don't think Naruto has gotten his drink." Sakura said. That made Kakashi sweat a little, before "I'm actually not that thirsty right now, infact I think I'll step out now." Naruto said robotically. Standing, he trudged out of the room.

Silence met this before "Well that was interesting." came from the next table as Zabuza and Haku sat behind the three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was that about? He knew for a fact that Naruto should have been starving by then. Sasuke had to say that now he was curious. What was the blonde hiding from him?

"Uuuuuummmmmmmm, Kakashi-san, may I be excused, I need some fresh air." he said in a slow voice. Kakashi gave him a side-long look, before stating in a firm voice "Sasuke, this may be the only chance in life that you will be able to taste Sake at such a young age. You have to at least drink half this bottle before leaving."

Sasuke seemed to contemplate this before taking a long sip from his bottle. Almost gagging, he set the bottle down on the table, giving Kakashi the patented Uchiha glare. _'It tastes like there's a party in my mouth, and everyone is throwing up!' _was Sasuke's thought as he gulped down the last of the required amount, not much enjoying the slight burning it caused his throat.

"He-he, figured you couldn't handle it. Well, your free to go Sasuke, just remember the plan." Kakashi said in a happy tone.

Not wasting time Sasuke stood up and walked off, the slight wobble in his walk not going unnoticed by the elder jounin. Turning to Zabuza he said in a perfectly serious tone "I bet you 500 ryo that he ends up getting arrested for obscene behaviour."

"I'll take your obscene behavior and raise it to indescent exposure." was the Demon of the Hidden Mists reply taking out his wallet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke felt a little funny. The images around him came in a slight haze. Sasuke had always imagined being drunk, but had never imagined it was so...slow.

Spotting a large blob of gray that was topped with a blonde smaller blob, he walked over to it. He would find out what he was up to, and then maybe find out what Naruto was up to. It turned out though that assumptions shouldn't always followed.

The blob turned out to be a construction worker on the bridge, who wore a gray shirt and a yellowish-blonde hat. He was also borderline 7 feet tall and had the muscles of an ox.

Apparently Sake impaired sight judgement.

The man also apparently didn't like being called 'fish-cake' (Naruto means a sort of fish-cake ramen if you don't know.), and sadly it turned out that he was a believer in the steriotypical tough guy act. Solving emotional problems with fists. Raising his hand high with a shout of "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING NARUTO!" came form him as he brought his fist down.

In his current state, Sasuke couldn't hope to dodge, so he prepared for an earth-shattering impact. Closing his eyes, he prepared to pain.

A loud gasp sounded from multiple people around him. He slowly opened his eyes to an odd sight. The man was dancing. And surprisingly gracefully for one his size. Then from behind him Naruto spoke "I believe he was refering to me." he deadpanned.

"Ya, okay, just make this stop!" was the workers reply. An almost unnoticable ruffle appeared under Naruto's poncho, before the man collapsed onto the floor into a heap. Standing up with what little dignity he had, he took off in a huff.

Turning to Sasuke, Naruto leveled him with a barely identifyable glare. "I think you've had a little to much to drink Sasuke, go back to Kakashi and inform him you need to head home. In the mean time I have business to attend to." he said monotonely.

"Not before I find out why your not having a drink." Sasuke said with equal aggresion.

"Sasuke, while you are a comrade and someone that is educated with my _problem_, I don't appreciate saving your ass every five minutes from itself." Naruto replied cooly.

"I don't need your help, FREA-!" Sasuke prepared to shout in a high voice. What stopped him was Naruto's almost lethal look from behind his goggles "Will you shut UP! I don't need the world to now, YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOT!" Naruto's voice was a razor's edge by the end, giving Sasuke the feeling that if he didn't obey then he was in a world of hurt. Muttering an apology, walked back inside of the bar.

Now that Sasuke was gone, Naruto could calm down. He had to stay calm, otherwise...

He didn't want to think about that.

Inside the bar, shouts and hollers could be heard in a shrill voice. Sakura was drunk, and from the sound of it, so was Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was tense. Sasuke was naturally a little freaked out, it wasn't everyday that Naruto got mad. He had to say that he didn't want to see any more of that. He supposed though that his anger was valed. Not four hours before had he stabbed him when Naruto finally snapped.

Naruto was also a little upset. He wasn't used to emotional outbursts. They felt almost foreign to him. He had already apologized reluctantly towards Sasuke, who excepted.

And Sakura...had no idea what was going on. Her, along with Sasuke, had managed to get totally smashed that night, and proceeded into hangover mode. Her head felt like she had been hit by a truck.

Kakashi was not in the mood for setbacks. With the three of them like this, there would be no way that he'd be able to get there supposed deaths to look real, they'd need to act real to look it. And none of them could possibly work together like this.

Sighing, Kakashi began "Well, this is bad, you guys are no where near ready for this. I need you guys to be at tip top condition and I don't think that you're anywhere near that yet."

"So, I have devised a way to get you guys moving. If you guy's can manage to do this in your current state, I'll forfeit one of my jutsu to each of you."

All three snapped up at this. Jutsu were like birthday presents that were guarenteed to not suck. Sakura came to, and the dynamic duo had seemingly forgotten all hostilities. This was what Kakashi had hoped for. Motivation was always a good way to get the troops moving.

"Okay, we meet at the unfinished bridge in two hours. Hopefully all will go as planned." and they were gone in a blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza was getting impaitent. They were taking there sweet time, and it annoyed the hell out of him. He knew that one of Kakashi's famous traits was being late, but by FOUR HOURS?! WTF!

If Haku aloud herself to get upset, it would be today. After all, it was that oh so special time of the month, and she wasn't in the mood (All the ladies know what I'm talking about). Adding the obvious to that and you got an enraged Haku.

"About freaking time..." Zabuza said ominously as mist gathered around them.

It was time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, make this look good, if Gatou suspects a thing, he'll immediately withdraw and hide. This is a one-shot deal, so good luck. And remember, make it look good and gory, we don't get a second chance." with his speech done, Kakashi readied the genin. This would be difficult.

The bridge came into view, ominous and covered in mist. Readying themselves, they prepared for the mock battle.

They weren't disappointed. Out of the mist, the forms of Haku and Zabuza descended, both looking surprisingly sinister. Sakura would have thought that they were actually going to kill them, if she didn't already know how this was going to go.

Halting sharply, no words were spoken, only a stare down, between the Demon of the Bloody Mist and Team 7. That's all it took before the action began.

Zabuza disappeared in a blur, appearing behind Sakura in an instant. She never registered the cut, before her head rolled off, and a gyser of blood erupted from the stump where it once stood. One down.

Bringing his sword around, he swept it under the last three. Two managed to dodge, before the third had his legs cut from under him. Screaming in absolute agony, there was no mercy as Zabuza brought his sword down onto his prone form, decapitating him as well. Two down.

That was Sasuke.

That left Naruto and Kakashi. This would be good.

Bringing his sword behind him, his voice came out in his favourite tone of voice, insane "Two down, two to go." Bringing Kubikiri Houcho up he prepared to strike.

He lunged forward. Naruto never saw it coming. He was split right down the middle before he could blink, his organs spilling out from the large split the seperated his halves.

Kakashi was horrified at this. That was too real!

"He-he, one left, eh, Kakashi?"

Kakashi pulled out his kunai, he was prepared for everything. there was no way-

Haku appeared behind him in a blur, soundless and deadly. Several needles punctured the back of Kakashi's head, two springing out of the front of his mask, poking out at different and disturbing angles, before he collapsed onto the ground, dead with blood already pooling around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMFG, I just killed team 7!...NOT!(YOU BASTARD!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clapping resounded throughout the area, as Gatou stepped over the carnage, surrounded by goons who eyed the body parts warily.

"My, my, so my money wasn't wasted on you after all. I was worried you might try to double cross me, but now I see that my fears were misplaced." Gatou said in a voice that screamed supiority, ironic considering his size and hanous moustache.

"Now, to the matter of your payment, I'm afraid that we have a problem..." Gatou raised his and the goons drew there weapons. "You see, I never anticipated that you would actually live this long, so I'm afraid that I'll have to pay you, with your death." Gatou sneered.

Silence met this, before the most terrifying chuckling resounded throughout the bridge.

"Well then, it's a good thing I haven't KILLED ANYONE! NOW KAKASHI!"

In the next five seconds instantaniously three things happened. 1. The once dead team 7's corpses suddenly changed, Sakura's, Kakashi's and Sasuke's bursting into smoke, and Naruto's gobbing into a large pool of mud (Ya, he uses mud-clones, although he will learn Kage-bunshin later)2. From the pool of mud, two humanoid forms emerged, both looking exactly like Naruto, only a deep murky brown color. 3. The original team 7, completely together, lept up onto the bridge, and prepared to cause some havoc.

"Thats Gatou? Man, I was expecting someone...taller." Naruto spoke, with a little humour leaking into his voice. Gatou took the bait, shouting to his henchmen "What the hell did you just say?! Kill him, though give me his head, I wish to add it to my collection..." Gatou said sinisterly.

The henchmen took off towards them. They never stood a chance. About twenty feat away from there goal, Kakashi made the tori (ram) seal, the explosive tags that they had placed there before erupting into a firey explosion. That took care of most of them, though the stronger had survived. One particularily sinister one, wearing old, ratty clothes and weilding dual swords, took off towards Sasuke, only to be intercepted by his target. The beating that was dished out was brutal. Sasuke spun around as the man closed in, ending in a crouched position, before sending a kick onto his enemie's chin. Flying straight up the man didn't register as Sasuke grabbed his ankle, then proceeded to litterally SLAM! him into the ground like a human paddle. The man was either dead or dying. Turning to another nameless goon, Sasuke grinned.

Sakura was scared. Not of the goons, or the fact that from the vantage point team 7 had watched there clones be evircerated, no it was the prospect of killing. But sadly the gods didn't grant her the ability to avoid this in her line of work. A man that appeared to have an oversized dagger, a second in his rotting mouth. He wore no shirt, only baggy pants, and was covered in incomprehensable tatoo's. Why did Sakura know all this? Because she knew the second she saw him, she knew that she would kill this man. Her first _kill..._

"Hey little girl, I'll be gentle, I promise..." his voice was raspy, lined with a tone Sakura had never heard before. Had she been more experienced, she would have realized it was _lust._ But sadly she didn't know. The man lunged forward, his intent worse than to kill. His end was quick and almost painless. Her pam rested on his exposed chest, the chakra scalpel severing his heart. He kealed over dead before he hit the ground.

But while this happened, Naruto was else where, fighting very oddly. Around him, his two deido bunshin surrounding him. If the goons could have seen chakra strings, they would have noticed the half dozen that surrounded Naruto's bunshin. With a flick of one of his wrists, a bushin went careening towards his enemy. the bunshin's arms shot out, there daggers lodging into several goons. Another flick, the second went forwards, launching a haze of poison gas, immobilizing several at the same time, resulting in several deaths. Naruto would have found it funny that he himself could do the same thing, if the event to such didn't dampen his mood.

Kakashi and Zabuza were magnificent, Kakashi would set the bastards up with quick, precise movements that only a trained assasin like him could make. Them Zabuza would knock them down, weilding his massive blade down upon there forms, resulting in multiple deaths at the same time. Haku finished off anyone that survived the onslaught that the group was creating.

And Gatou? He was horrified! thousands down the drain, he was losing! He couldn't let this happen! He COULDN'T!

As Kakashi up-rooted the last goon, who was then split in half by Zabuza as he was still in the air, Gatou panicked. "You think you can take ME?! I'll crush you, you WORMS!" and in an absolute complete display of cowardice, took off to get more goons, he was getting reenforcements.

He didn't get two feat before Zabuza materialized behind him and brought his signature sword to his throat. "You know what, Gatou?"

Gatou slowly swiveled his head around, before stopping his gaze on the demon. "I don't appreciate being double-crossed" and with that, Gatou died in a gyser of blood.

It was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, things pretty much leveled out. The economy started to get back up onto its feat, and things started to look good. Naruto had mellowed out, although Sasuke was still trying to find out all of Naruto's secrets. Sakura was another matter.

After her first kill, she had withdrawn from the public. She had asked Kakashi for some sake, although he denied her this, saying that alchohal shouldn't be used as a crutch unless you had a broken ancle, and that her's was only sprained.

So Sakura had been depressed. The ironic thing was how Kakashi would snap her out of it. Kakashi was no idiot, so he had asked Sasuke to cheer her up. Sasuke declined this. He asked both Zabuza and Haku, who also declined this for reasons unknown. So that left...

"Naruto! Come over here a second!" Kakashi called as Naruto was trying to water walk. This caused the blonde to over balance, and crashed under water. Still wearing his onsomble, the poncho created a giant bubble that made it look like he had farted.

"What?" he said in an almost irratated voice. "Come over here, I need you to do something." was what Kakashi said. Climbing to the waters surface, he proceeded to slowly walk across.

"Now, what is it you want?" was what Naruto finally said. "This is an altra, secret mission that will require all your skills as a man and shinobi."

That caught Naruto immediatly "Oh ya, what is it?" he said.

"I need you to..." Kakashi said, making a strange face.

"...to comfort Sakura." Naruto, for the first time since the incident, Naruto sweat dropped.

"What kind of mission is that?" Naruto all but shouted.

"Naruto, this is a chance for you to understand one of the most complex and dangerous things in this universe, the female mind. Also, no one else has agreed to do it, and I'm aloud to order you around. Who knows, maybe you can use this info on a lady friend back home." Kakashi said enthusiastically.

Naruto became depressed at this "Don't even joke, I can't even have kids, how could I hope to have anyone in my life?" Naruto said soberly. Kakashi's eyes widened, before softening. "Well, just think of this as practise, in some missions you will have to get close to someone. To do that you may need to get on there good side, and to do that, you'll have to appeal to them. This could be good practise." Kakashi wisly said.

"Fine, but if she cries, I'm out of there." Naruto finally said.

"It's all I ask..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat there, sad and miserable in her room. Now one had disturbed her since yesterday, and she prefered it that way. Kakashi had dashed her hopes of a quick fix for her depression. She had needed that sake! And he had denied her this necassary thing!

Since then, her depression had worsened. She knew that guy was scum, but still, it had hurt to take a life. And now in her time of need, she was utterly and completly alon-

An ominous knock sounded in her room. She didn't get up, the person would leave her soon. What she didn't expect was for the door to open. In walked Naruto, in all his freaky, silent glory. Looking down at Sakura, he had to admit, she was the pinnacle of sadness, and this was coming from him. He would have to snap her out of this soon, she was in no condition to leave when the bridge was done.

"Sakura, Kakashi has asked me to find out about why your so depressed right now." was his best attempt to sound caring.

"Go away Naruto, I don't want to talk about it, I just want to be alone. And that's kinda hard with you six feat away." Sakura said in a tone that suggested that Naruto listen.

"I apologize, but I cannot, I wish to know-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Sakura shrieked at him. Emotions springing up, that she had worked hard to conseal for the past two days bursting to the surface.

"Why you are so upset." Naruto finished as Sakura burst into tears, an emotional trainwreck over her usual banshee of herself. He walked over and nonchalantly onto her bed and watching as the taps turned on. His first thought was to just walk out there like he had intended to originally, but seeing Sakura like this was unusual. He didn't think he should leave her alone in this state, she could do something unintelligent.

"S-sakura-san? Are you alright?" Naruto said shakily. Then Sakura did something unexpected.

She tackled him, burying herself into his chest. He had expected a lot of things, but not this. Infact this was how a particularily shocking part of a particular book started. At this thought, Naruto was actually a little glad certain parts of his anatomy weren't there, otherwise this situation could have gotten a little acquired.

Lowering his head, he looked down at the hystairical Sakura. Tears stained he cheeks as she wept into the already damp poncho. This situation would require all of Naruto's skill and knowledge.

"Sakura, I want you to listen carefully." Naruto said as caringly as he could. "Please tell me why your so upset, and I can help you. Crying has never solved anyones problems."

She stared up at him and a gave a thoughtful look. "Hai, I will." Naruto sighed at that before continuing. "I also need you to do something for me Sakura..."

"Ok, what's that?"

"Please get off me, I can't support you much longer." Naruto dead-panned. Sakura lepted back like Naruto was on fire, blushing so much that Naruto could have sworn a second sun was up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was it. Sakura was suffering form the a classic case of 'Don't-wanna-killum-itis'. He himself had felt this awhile back, and had gone into a slight depression, had the Sandaime not talked him out of his depression, he would have probably done something stupid.

So having experience in this kind of thing, Naruto took action. "Sakura, I can understand why you would be upset. But you have to understand, in this profession, you will kill, it is simply unavoidable. So what you should do is try to not think about how killing is so wrong, but that if you don't take the enemy out, they'll take you."

"I see..." was all Sakura said.

"If you didn't persay, kill that goon you were talking about, he would have killed you or worse. He had started the fight, so you are not at fault for his death. Had you started the fight, then this talk would be along different lines, but this is not the case. Just remember, he started it and couldn't finish it." and with that, Naruto stood up and walked out.

"Thanks Naruto!" was all Sakura said as he strolled out. He shrugged, before diving back into his favourite orange book.

Out the window, Kakashi watched amusedly. He knew Naruto had it in him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was interesting. The bridge had been completed, and the village rejoiced. Preparing to trech on the bridge, they all waved goodbye. But before they could leave, Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna hailed them over. They said there pieces, Inari thanking them surprisingly. Apparently even he had gotten into a better mood because of the new bridge.

As Zabuza had prepared to say goodbye to Tsunami though, Kakashi accidently (coughperposelycough) pushed Zabuza forward. On instinct, he reached for the first thing that he could grab.

...that turned out to be Tsunami's chest. Tsunami had something to say about that, involving a fryingpan.

THE CURSE HAD STRUCK AGAIN! MUA HA HA HA HA!

Crossing the bridge, the didn't hear the village declaration made about them.

And so the great Naruto Bridge was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much later, and some swelling going down, the gates of Konoha loomed into view.

_'So this is it, my end as a missing nin.' _Was all Zabuza thought. This was interrupted as Kakashi was called over to by the guards. This was it.

"A gentleman, we're here to see the Hokage about a completed mission." Kakashi said in a partially happy tone.

"Hai Kaka-" The first guard stopped as he caught sight of Zabuza. He immediatly pulled out some explosive tags and Kunai, and prepared to cause some death.

The resulting explosion rocked the village.

Team 7 had returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's it! Man that took forever to get up! So sorry it took so long, I had to write like, two essays on some stuff for school so I haven't had much time to write much. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**In regards to a fan informing me of Sasori, don't worry, he will make an entrance, although it won't be until after part one, as Sasori doesn't appear until after it. But when he does, I'm also unveiling some of Naruto's new skills gained from training.**

**REVIEW, SAUSAGE BOY, REVIEW!**


	8. A day in the life of konoha

**OKAY! This is gonna be a long authors commantary, simply because there were several good questions asked by my small pocket of fans. I am going to dismiss all these questions simply because I have a high respect for the few people that actually bother to review this story. That and also some of them kinda bugged me a little, though I won't tell you which.**

**1. The reason I had Naruto use deido bunshins is because they are far more durable than a shadow clone. Take the fight with Orochimaru in the forest of death. His mud clone took a wicked pounding, including several good hits to it, and kept coming. Also I hooked them upto chakra strings so Naruto could coordinate them better, and more efficiently.**

**2. You might think Sakura didn't have the chakra to do the water walking exercise as well, but that that could be a misconception. After she completed the tree exercise in the manga, she still actually had a lot of energy. I mean even after completing the exercise, Kakashi had her redue it several times just to give her more stamina. And even after that, she went to a bridge and did some work there. So ya.**

**3. Kakashi didn't punish Naruto for what Sasuke did, he was punished for launching a smoke bomb point blank at his face. I would imagine that when a bomb of any kind goes off, there is a fair amount of heat exerted. This heat could have burned Sasuke's face pretty badly, all because Naruto became upset, although for a good reason. A court doesn't punish you for being stabbed, although they will punish you for stabbing back. **

**4. Naruto's school graduation system confuses the heck out of me. I mean how can you fail a final test three times, but stay the same age as your peers? Technically that would mean that while Sasuke is twelve, Naruto is **_**fifteen**_**. So if someone could please explain this influx (whatever that means) to me, it would be very appreciated.**

**5. Chakra strings take control but have more leway than tree climbing. It is possible to make a chakra string using less or more chakra, it still makes a string, but to much or to little with tree climbing and you either break the bark, or you fall off. With strings though, the less chakra you use, the more chakra you can use later, so control is advised.**

**Alllllllllllrighty-then! The pairings are coming out of the wood work. I don't have specifics, but all these characters have been mentioned at least once: Temari, Anko, Tsunade, Hanabi, Kurenai, Tenten, Ino, Hana, Hinata, Sakura, Haku, Tayuya, Kin, FemKyuubi, Shizune, OC, and even Yugao...(Gekko's lover, chick with purple hair that is an ANBU) **

**Man I have to say though, this is gonna be no cake walk. I can't possibly have Naruto with that many women, it's just to hard to get that orchastrated together, while at the same time make it believable.**

**...or is it?**

**READ, SO COMMANDS THE MAGNIFICENT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime was getting old. In his youth, something like this wouldn't have tripped him out like this. Sadly that was then, and this is now.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all looked fairly good, although the other two didn't look so good. There appeared to be a young woman with a simple battle kimono, in her hand was a particularily menacing looking mask. She had small burns on it, but she was no where near as bad as the man standing beside her.

The demon of the Hidden Mist. Infamous for his exploits and bloody history. Wearing no shirt, just a black velcro belt across his chest, and gray camo pants, with grey leg warmers and bandages, with a massive sword strapped to his back. He was covered from head to toe in soot, dirt, some pieces of shrapnal, and what appeared to be a large bump on the right side of his head (coughfryingpancough).

"Kakashi, could you kindly explain why the hell one of the seven swordsman of the hidden mist is doing in my office like this? And while your at it, could you explain why it took you guys half a month to get from here, to the hidden mist, and back?" The ageing Hokage said in an overly sweet tone.

"A, yes, well you see it involves the worlds largest comquate and-" The shaking of the heads of all present told Kakashi he probably shouldn't try to lie to the villages strongest ninja. "Er, I mean, well-" For the second time that day, Kakashi was interupted by Zabuza's blunt voice.

"Well, I was hired by a man by the name of Gatou, who wished that there client was dead. Worse comes to worst, we fight, I lose, Kakashi ends up convincing me to join Konoha, fight scene happens, bla bla bla, we're here." Zabuza dead-panned, causing massive sweat drops all around.

_'Zabuza, you idiot' _was all that Haku thought as the Hokage continued. "And what, pre-tell, did Kakashi offer you that could possibly make you even consider this."

Zabuza started to sweat. "Um, that's a very good question. And it has a good answer." Zabuza stalled. The Hokage gave him a stern look, before standing up "Zabuza, if you join this village, you will have to listen to my words, so spill." The jiji (old man) said.

"Fine..." Zabuza reached into his pocket, and pulled out a the gold icha icha: explosion. The reaction was immediate from both Sarutobi and Naruto surprisingly, they both gasped in an astonished voice. The hokage raised a wisened hand, pointing at it as though it was a gift form god.

"W-w-where d-did you get that book!" He rasped out. "Oh, well I got it form Kakashi..." Zabuza stared at the man like he was insane, ironic as his reaction to seeing the book was pretty much the same.

"I'll make you a tokubetsu jounin, but only if you let me borrow that book." The Sandaime said in an extremely serious voice.

Zabuza gave him a horrified look. On the one hand, instead of having to be humiliated infront of everyone by having to start off as a genin was a bonus, but on the other, he would have to give up his precious book for a time. AND HE WAS ONLY HALF WAY THROUGH!

"...but it's mine..." Zabuza said weakly. The Hokage just stared ahead until Zabuza finally caved. "Fine, but you have to make my apprentice a chuunin."

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't have the record that you have that proves that she's at that level. What I can do though, is have her assigned to Kakahsi's team. The chuunin exams may be starting soon, and I'm sure she will pass." He replyed.

"...fine, but I watch her, she is after all my student. Haku, you alright with this." Zabuza inquired politely. Haku blushed slightly as all eyes turned towards her. "Hai, I'm alright with that." She said.

"Okay then, the mission was a success, so, GIVE ME MY BOOK!" The ero-jiji (perverted old man) shouted.

It took both Kakashi and Haku to pry it out of Zabuza's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that that was over, Zabuza aloud himself the privelege of looking around. Konoha was a lot different from the mist. Konoha was sunny, fair weather, and happy go lucky inhabitants. In the hidden mist, the sky was always covered by clouds, a by product being his ashen gray skin, it rained a lot, and the inhabitants were constantly afraid that the mizukage would find them a threat for some reason, and kill them.

So this was a definate improvment. He was getting a lot of strange looks, although he supposed that was to be expected, what with his sword and all. Haku was looking a little giddy.

Looking down at his hand, he stared at the leaf forhead protector he had gotten on his way out. It felt odd, instead of having two wavy lines on it, there was a swirl and an arrow attached to it. It was just to surreal.

Then a thought hit him."Hey Kakashi, where will me and Haku be staying?". Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly pivoting his head, he turned to them. "No idea." and with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Zabuza stared at the spot where he had stood a second ago, before slamming his sword into the spot and screaming some of the foulest words ever conceived to the heavens. He eventually stopped though, ending with "-WITH A PORCUPINE!" and sat down on the ground.

"Gods what am I going to do, where are we going to stay? No ones going to take in someone who's last occupation was decapitating people!" Zabuza moned to no one in particular, a storm cloud seeminly descended upon him. Then a ray of hope shot down the angry little storm cloud.

"You could always stay at my place, there's plenty of room." Naruto said in a hollow tone he was becoming famous for.

"REALLY?!" Zabuza shouted, again. "Yes, I live in an apartment over, you and Haku could stay there for awhile, at least until you guys get back onto your feat. ":OKAY, now that that's settled, I have a book I want to-" Then his memory kicked in, sending him into a state of depression.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to get these guys ready. See you soon." And with that, the three were gone. Sasuke and Sakura watched there retreating forms, before Sakura spoke up.

"Ssssssssssooooooooooooo, wanna go on a date?"

"No..." Some things never change. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku was getting a little worried. The alleyways that the group was passing through didn't exactly scream happy times. She hoped that the place that Naruto lived wasn't to bad. Then as they exited the alley, Haku saw it, her new home.

It was about three stories, painted a cherry red. There were pipes and cables criss-crossing around it, with antenea sticking out here and there. The rood appeared to be made of plank wood, and the building itself seemed fairly cozy.

This made Haku breath out. She hadn't known what she was expecting, but this was something she liked. "Um, Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face her, his face almost indecisable behind his mask. "Yes Haku?" He inquired politely.

"That's where we're staying, right?" It was always a good idea to make sure before assuming, even if your almost always right. "Hai, that's where we'll be staying. " He said simply.

Zabuza simply shrugged, before "It looks alright, I guess..." He trailed off. Haku gave him a sharp look, it wasn't very nice to say something like that when the person had aloud you refuge.

"Is something wrong with it Zabuza?" Naruto said politely. "Well...it's just that, a place like that's probably packed, so how could we get a place like that for a light price?" Zabuza finished hurriedly.

Naruto just stared at him, before both Zabuza and Haku heard one of the most terrifying things they had ever heard. Naruto was laughing. And with the voice mask on, it sounded terrifying. A raspy laugh that just promised pain. It was the laugh of someone who had seen horrible things.

"He-he, that shouldn't be a problem..." Naruto trailed off.

By that time, the were at the front of the entrance. Zabuza walked in first and took in the sights. The inside wasn't to bad. It was like any apartment really, just some stairs and a door. "Here, follow me." Naruto walked ahead, leading them up the stairs. The apartment doors were situated outside aparently.

"Okay, take your pick, any rooms yours." Naruto suddenly spoke up. Haku jumped slightly, her thoughts being on the lovely view. Zabuza was a little better. "What do you mean 'pick your own room'?" Zabuza said suspiciously. "I ment what I said, pick the room you want to stay in." Naruto dead-panned.

"Okay, but what about the other people living here?" Haku interjected. Naruto turned to her and actually chuckled. "No ones actually moved in here in about, oh say, seven years. Everyone else moved out. The Hokage actually let me buy the place for a low price." Naruto continued chuckling. "W-why?" Haku asked shakily. The apartment should have been teaming with people, the view was proof enough on its own.

"Lets just say that I'm not exactly the most liked person in Konoha." Naruto had stopped chuckling, the air grew colder as he said this.

_'I wonder whats up with him?' _Zabuza thought. This was out of place. In wave, the only time Naruto talked was when it was necassary, or when he felt like it. And Naruto very rarely felt like it.

"Anyways, take your pick, all the rooms are fine, I try to keep them in good shape, so they should be alright." Naruto's tone did a 180 degree turn.

Haku nodded, before beginning to walk around. She eventually settled on the roon next to Zabuza's.

When she walked in, she was quite surprised. The room was GREAT! It was small, but nice, with a large window, and some plants that Haku thought made it look even more, were on its sill. A nice carpet was on the floor, soft and fuzzy. But the best part was the bed. For two people it would have been cramped, but one it was perfect, nice and comfy, with a light quilt and two comfy pillows.

Haku briefly wondered how Naruto got all this stuff, but threw this to the wind, to ingrossed by the score that was her room. She moved to the bathroom, and was surprised again. The bath was of decent size, the room had a light blue colored wall paper. She found it kind of relaxing.

Then it hit her. She could have a bath whenever she wanted! Being in a clan that specialized with water, she naturally liked the stuff. But when with Zabuza, always traveling, she rarely had time for them.

So, in an instant, she turned on the tap, and once the bath was done, she stripped down and hopped in. The water was great on her skin. She made sure that her bath was nice and warm. She was in complete bliss, letting the water lap around her.

After about two minutes of this, she soon turned to her own thoughts. So much had changed, in such a short period of time. As she sat there, she let half her head disappear under the water, allowing only her eyes and forhead to remain above water. Her and Zabuza were Konoha ninja. She had always dreamed of being part of her own village, someplace she could be excepted, and maybe even love, or in turn be loved. When her father had snapped and tried to kill her, she had always felt slightly empty after. Even Zabuza only managed to fill this void slightly.

But now, maybe that could change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun broke over the horizon, greeting Konoha with its grand light. Blearily, Haku opened her eyes, only to be assaulted by some of the strongest light she had seen. So, temporarily blinded, she staggard around until she got used to the sun.

Her night had been to good, and far to short. The bed was nice and comfy, although a little small, but perfect for one. Yesterday had been good. Then she realized that she had no food, none at all.

Searching vainly through the cuboards, she still couldn't find anything, although she had found a dust ball. She was still only half awake. She got dressed, washed off, and headed outside, onto her balcony.

The view that met her vision was beautifal and awesome. All of Konoha was awakaning, shops opening and life regaining conciouseness. From this view she could see a lot.

Turning around at the sound of almost silent steps, she met the visage of Zabuza head on. He looked like he had woken up in the middle of a gang fight.

"What happened this time?" She asked in a tone that suspected something bad. "Raccoons broke into my place last night, and attacked me...with a fryingpan."

The curse had struck again.

"Ah, why does this only happen to you, I mean what kind of raccoon sneaks into people's houses?" Haku laughed slightly.

Zabuza's response only spurred her laughter harder. "Raccoon's in a ninja village, thats what." He said darkly, he sword suddenly gleaming.

A loud growl reverberated from Haku's stomach, causing her to blush a little. "Do you have any food by any chance?" She asked. "No, and if I did, those little buggers made off with it while I was swinging Kubikiri Houcho." Zabuza dead-panned.

"Damn, okay, well maybe..."

Suddenly, Haku stratened up and smiled. "Perhaps Naruto has some, he lives here after all!" Then unanimously, they headed towards his room, number 218.

_'216...217...218!' _Haku thought in her head. Her cheerful morning thinking stopped abruptantly, because of what lay before her.

Naruto's door. Was covered in some of the most violent scrales and peices of literature she had ever seen. The nicest ones said things like 'Demon', 'monster' and 'hell-spawn'. What couldn't be expressed with words was expressed with action, that being burns, scratches, scorchmarchs and a kunai imbedded into the '8' on his door, all coming together in some sick tapestry of art.

Slowly, thought came back to her. The first coherent thing that came was _'Why?', _and the second _'Would any one do this, to Naruto no less?'_

She was the first to speak, Zabuza still to shocked to comprehend what he was looking at. "What do you think it means?"

His response "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out, I have a feeling..." The demon trailed off. Getting back on topic, Haku slowly raised her hand and knocked on the blonde's door. No answer. She knocked again, this time with more force. The door still didn't open. Now miffed, Haku raised her had to hand to break down the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

/about five minutes earlier/

Naruto grudgedly started to get up, starting the slow process of attaching all of his vital strings. When this task was done, he started to get up, only to realize his unwanted guest was on his head.

Its name was Aiko (Means little loved one), a fitting name, although Naruto occasionally wished the little furball would go drown itself sometimes. Aiko was a gift from the Sandaime, said the little guy (Though in actuality, he was a she) would be a good way to learn responsibility. Yeah, right.

Aiko was a tiny fox, easily mistaken for a fox kit. The surprising thing was that she was infact over one hundred years old, her second tail as proof. Though a centuries knowledge behind her, she was still annoying as hell, if adorable at the same time. She had a flaming orange coloured coat, that seemed to poof out a lot, with white pays and belly, with a black tipped tailsThe most surprising asset to her was the fact that besides having two tails, her right ear was pierced, giving the impression of a rebelliously cute image.

Aiko was also, as mentioned before, quite annoying. She had the tendency to sleep on his head when she slept, simply because when he woke up, she was the first thing he saw, nuzzled between his head and his night cap, her front pays and head sticking out. Just to piss him off.

Grudgedly, he didn't try to remove her, he knew she would outright mawl his hand if it came so much as a foot in her space. Unless he intended to pet her, she could actually tell.

As he went about, setting her some breakfest, a knock issued from his door. He decided to ignore the villagers that wanted him dead today, he wanted to enjoy his day off, Kakashi having sent a letter telling him so the night before. When the knocking persisted, Naruto finally decided to answer the door, Aiko still nuzzled on his head, half awake. He trudged towards the door, and opened it wide open.

"Alright, waddaya-" Haku's fist collided with his partially awake face, sending him sprawling across the room, slamming into his back wall. Through some miracle, his cap had stayed on top, although Aiko had retreated all the way inside. He slowly regained his barrings, looking at Haku's still raised fist, and her look of absolute shock to see that there was no ill intent at him.

"Um, while I can't say that's not an _affective _way to wake me up, could you please just wait for me to answer the door next time?" Naruto spoke through his mask.

Haku blushed furiously, the ramifictations finally hitting. Zabuza, on the other hand, broke out into gaffaws of laughter, and wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

"HA HA HA AHA AHA! OH MAN! Not every day I see something like that." The zanbato weilding man finally finished, wiping a tear from his eye. "So, any ways, do you have any grub?" Zabuza finished bluntly, total disregard for Naruto's slightly dazed feelings in this.

"ZABUZA!" 'clang' was all around as a fryingpan seemingly materialized in Haku's hand. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY IF I-" Before Haku could finish, Aiko made her appearence, popping out of Naruto's hat, drunkinly walking around with swirls for eyes.

Complete silence desended upon the room as Haku's eyes latched onto the image of a small, fuzzy adorable fox that had seemingly materialized from under Naruto's cap. Complete chaos insued.

Haku let out one ear _SHATTERING _"KAWAII!!!", before practically tackling the poor Aiko, and preseeding to smother it in a hug, all the while preaching just how cute the fox was. "-YOUR SO ADORABLE, YOU AND ME WILL BE-" "Haku..." Zabuza said to the extatic girl "-THE BESTEST FRIENDS, AND WE'LL GO FOR WALKS AND-" "Haku..." "WE'LL HAVE PICNICS AND PLAY IN THE-" "Haku!" "LEAVES, THEN GET SOME ICE CREAM AND-" "DANGIT, HAKU!" "THEN WE'LL LAUGH AND SING ABOUT YOUR CUTENESS!"

"GOD DAMN IT GIRL, SNAP OUT OF IT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING LOUD AND VIOLENT, PREFERABLY WITH A CHAINSAW!" Zabuza practically broke the sound barrior with that one.

Haku stared bugged eyed at him, the extremely freaked fox looking between her and Zabuza. Then in an absolutely tiny voice, Haku mumbled out a "...gomen...", before proceeding to pet the slowly relaxing the kit, Haku making little faces to help contain her excitement.

"Okay, well now that no one in a city block can hear a thing, you were asking about food?" Naruto suddenly spoke up. Aiko dislodged herself from Haku's grip, before walking up to him and giving a wine. Haku gave another look, before composing herself "Hai, me and Zabuza don't have food in stock, so we were wondering if we could borrow some of yours." She said formally, her recent outburst completely forgotten. "Um, hold on, I think I have some..." He trailed off.

Truth betold, he didn't actually need food, but Aiko was quite the picky eater, sometimes pining for weeks on end for one specific food. So he stocked up on foods that she may want for specific occasions. So, maybe he had something that was for morning eating.

Checking the cuboards (and being sure that his arms weren't visable), he found only a couple bowls of instant ramen. '_Ramen, sweet ramen, how I miss thee, your sweet brothy texture swirling with-' _Naruto immediately got off that thought, he didn't need hunger when he couldn't eat.

"Um, hows instant ramen sound?" He said. "Um, while it's unhealthy, it will do." Haku said defeatedly, as Zabuza cheered and prepared to heat his up. Ten minutes later, 3 minutes to cook both, 4 just because, they were ready.

Haku gently sipped hers, Zabuza prepared to dive in, before remembering his mask of bandages. He reached up and slowly unbound them, unmasking his face. As Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow, he had to admit, Zabuza looked pretty freaky with those teeth.

Zabuza raised his chopsticks, spoke "Itakimasu!" before preparing to dive in. But before he could reach his bowl, the form of Aiko stopped him, as she hopped into his lap, then the table infront of him, giving him an odd look. Zabuza gave the fox a quizzical look, before smirking. His teeth, the fox was interested in the fact that he had shark teeth. So being the nice guy he is, Zabuza aloud the fox a better look.

"Oh, so the little fox wants a peek at the scary demons teeth eh?" And Zabuza opened his mouth wide, giving the fox a full view of his chompers.

Big mistake. The fox seemed to slowly move forwards to examine his teeth, before effectivly stuffing its head into his mouth, making him gage violently. Zabuza freaked out, after all, it was a little odd having an animal shove its head down his gullet. Jumping backwards, he slammed into a cuboard, a fryingpan falling loose and smacking him on the head, effectively knocking him out.

As his form lay face up on the ground, Aiko dislodged herself from his mouth, before trotting over to his seat, hopping up and slurping up his ramen, her eyes in the patented Kakashi smiley. Naruto just stared at her, before shrugging and turning back to Haku, who's mouth hung open at what her 'bestest friend' had just done.

Naruto just shrugged "Quite the demon, no?" He said. Haku burst into laughter, though not as violently as Zabuza had.

"So, after this what are you doing?" Naruto spoke up. "I might go get some food, and maybe some clothes, you?"

"I think that I should get Zabuza to a doctor, he could have a concussion. Maybe I can train or something."

"Um, how about you come with me for shopping, I could use a hand. After all, your capable and all." She said in a cheery voice.

"Um, okay. Aiko, do you mind calling the hospital while I'm out, Zabuza could be out for awhile." A 'yip' met this statement. He took it for a yes.

"Okay, well lets get going then, the morning is young." And they stepped out into the sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was a little apprehensive at first, but he soon started to relax. The villagers were usually pretty docile in the morning, so chances that he and Haku would be attacked were slim. So, he helped her shopping.

First they got some food. Haku got pretty much all the essentials. That being an exactly divided food groups, several meal worths, some milk and a few light snacks for Zabuza.

Then there was clothes. Naruto had at first thought that this would be quick. Naruto didn't hang out with a lot of women. Two hours later, Haku had walked out empty handed, while he had walked out with his arms full of ornamental kimono, some ornamental dresses and even a light blue ponch a clerk had insisted he buy, apparently she was new in town, and had thought his clothes were simply horrendous. That would change.

Haku on the other hand was in a much better mood. She had made some great saves, and had enough for lunch. So being the person she was, she decided to stop at a cafe before heading to her apartment. Spotting a particularily quaint one, a she headed inside, Naruto trotting behind her.

She had him set his things down onto the ground, her stuff being in bags. Naruto sat down and tried to get comfortable, before he realized that they were in a cafe. A very specific cafe. Owned by one hellova Naruto hater.

This was bad. If he was seen with Haku in here, they both be kicked out, and not in a good way. Maybe he could-

Suddenly a waitress walked up. She gave Haku a kind smile, she turned to Naruto and her smile turned to a frown. "Excuse me, but are you with him?" She asked politely, though Naruto could see that she was faking it.

"Yes, I believe I am, why?" Haku asked, oblivious to the hostility that the waitress was exhibiting. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Because..." The waitress trailed off. Naruto thanked god for the Sandiames law, it was the only thing that was keeping his secret from Haku. And Naruto liked his secrets to stay secrets.

He suddenly piped in "It's anti...blonde day." He said, sweatdropping ever so slightly. The waitress tood the baton from him, i.e., used his excuse "Hai, its anti-blonde day. So I'm afraid that you'll have to leave." The waitress spoke hastily, hoping to get them out quick. "Wait a minute, anti-blonde week isn't until april...JUST WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Haku shouted, her 'ITS-SO-CUTE!' voice coming out like a violent snarl.

The kind that made men wet there pants.

"Um, well, uh, OMG YOUR ON FIRE!" And with that the waitress shoved the very not on fire Haku, and Naruto (Who was also not on fire) out into the street, Haku's clothes and food spilling out onto the street.

Haku gave a loud huff, before standing up and preparing to do some pedestrain damage. She didn't get the chance as Naruto spoke up, again "Look, Haku, I just think that she doesn't like me much, it happens a lot." Naruto said, hoping against hope that Haku wouldn't ask to many questions.

" But why? What did you ever do to them?" Haku replied in a huffed tone, eyeing Naruto with both concern and suspicion. "Um, well, you see (in his head: _'CRAP-CRAP- CRAP-CRAP-CRAP-CRAP-CCCCRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!!!, WHADDA I DO, WHADDA I DO?!') _I...played a lot of pranks when I was little. The owner is someone I played a prank on, so he has all the waitresses watch out for me, incase I come back."

Cue massive sweat drop.

"Okay, but what about you lying to me?" Another valid quetion. Naruto cursed valid questions to the ends of the earth. "Um, it's kind of embarassing and all. Thats pretty much it." SAVE!

"All right." Haku said, turning back to her groceries. "OOOOHHHHH! This dress is ruined! Maybe I can wash it out, or something..."

Naruto was safe, for now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heading back to the apartment, was happily a quick affair for the two. Haku was still thinking about Naruto though. It was unnatural to hate someone that long for a simple prank, she wasn't stupid.

Naruto was hiding something, something big. She didn't know what though. She knew he was odd, but then again she hung out with a man who had supposedly killed one hundred mists graduites in one day, simply because they had thought he wasn't ninja material. So that was not valid.

What was though, was Naruto's reaction to being in that cafe. He had looked a little freaked, from what little body language she could read off of him. Not to mention that the waitress hadn't said anything about pranks, she had just shoved them out. Something was definately amiss.

But that was thoughts for later.

As Naruto walked into his apartment to see how Zabuza was, he found him still on the ground, out cold. The only change was that Aiko was now nuzzled into his chest, sleeping soundly.

"OY! FAGI-BAKA! Wake up!" Naruto shouted, causing both sleeping forms to awaken. With a "...anyone get the number of that truck?" Zabuza was up, though a little out of it. Not questioning what time it was, he immediately dived into the bags. Haku laughed as she cuddled Aiko, and Naruto just watched, slightly amused.

Life is only as good as the people living it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YAY! FILLER! Ya I know, it was a filler chapter, although it was necassary, and you can't say that it wasn't a little funny.**

**What really bugs me is that people still aren't reviewing! What do I have to do, back you a cake, walk your dog, or save the world from captain scarface? COMEON, I just want to hear what people think! That's it!**

**Rants aside, sorry this took so long. Next chapter will revolve around the chuunin exams, and a skill of Naruto's will be unleashed, though not for a while. Expect much cliffhangering.**

**Oh, and before I forget, the few that actually bother to review, you guys ROCK! HARDCORE!**

**Review, or else you know what will happen...**


	9. The exams begin, or UH OH!

**OKEY-DOKEY! I have returned! This chapter will cover the first part of the chuunin exams, which will be a loooooonnnngggg one.**

**I'm still not getting many reviews, and it's kinda making me sad. I mean, what the heck is up with that? So many people have at least glanced at this fic, but so few make it to reviewing! It depresses me so!**

**REGARDLESS! I press on, blind to whether or not the main populace enjoys my work, savouring the small pocket I have that do. So, for you, I begin the action packed, absolutely intense, fight scene and humourous explosion, that is Naruto's chuunin exams.**

**NOW, FEAST YOUR EYES, FEAST!**

**P.S. Just so you know, the reason Naruto actually has pots and pans, is because Aiko is that picky of an eater. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cracking open an eye, Naruto was again blinded by the staggering light that was the sun. Reattaching his strings and removing Aiko from his head, he prepared to meet the day in the usual fashion.

Over the last week of lame D-rank missions, Haku had integrated herself into the lives of team 7. She was like the older sister that none of them had, so she was welcomed with opened arms.

Getting up, he grabbed his poncho, which was in dire need of a wash, and slipped it on. He then reached for a drawer by his bed and removed a syringe. He hadn't eaten for a while, so now was a good a time as any. Puncturing a lesser vain in his neck, he pushed it down. He immediately felt better, if a little out of it from just waking up. The nutrients were much needed.

Glancing over at a pleading looking Aiko, he sighed, before looking through his cabinet. Aiko joined him, hopping onto his shoulder and examining the foods. Whenever he picked a food, he would bring it up to her and see her reaction to it. If her reaction was good, he would cook the food, the opposite, he wouldn't.

She eventually grew tired of this, and simply walked over to the mini-fridge he had in a corner. Again, really picky eater, Naruto had installed a mini-fridge, go figure. She opened the door, and with her paw, pointed to a carton of eggs. So that's what she wants...

Grabbing a slightly dented fryingpan (From Zabuza's head), he proceeded to scramble them, that was the only way she ate them. Cooking them up quick, Aiko practically lapped them up as she ate them, savouring the taste she had wanted.

Naruto grabbed his pants, legwarmers and socks, throwing them on before garbbing his shoes to go meet with Haku. Aiko wined slightly as he left, her reasons unknown to him. If only he knew...

Naruto met with Haku, her wearing her usualy attire, including her mask that she was becoming famous for. She smiled behind it, glad to see her comrade.

As for Zabuza, he sadly was in inactive service. Before he could become a full tokubetsu jounin, there was a two week waiting period that he was only half way through. So, being someone as strong as him, he had managed to get a job as a...FLIGHT ATTENDANT!

SYCHE!

He had actually gotten a job as a bus boy at a very specific cafe. You know the one. Apparently he had the right skills. He actually made a little over minimum wage.

But that aside, Naruto and Haku went to meet Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. When reaching there, they weren't that surprised to see a slightly miffed looking Sasuke and a pinning Sakura, no Kakashi in sight.

Sasuke was relieved to see the one female face in all of Konoha that was about his age, that didn't want him to marry her on the spot. "Ah, good to see you Haku, Naruto..." He trailed off. Sakura walked over to Haku, a surprisingly calm and happy face on her. Many would have thought that she would have been extremely jealous of the attention that Haku was getting.

"Haku, I see your well. How is Zabuza right now?" She asked politely, sounding much older.

"Oh, ho! The little munchkins are finally getting manners I see! Whats next, you guys learn to do tricks?" Kakashi suddenly appeared behind the group, causing every single one of them to jump.

_**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! BAKA SENSEI!' **_Were the thoughts of one inner Sakura, as the outer tried to compose herself. "Okay, today we only have one D-rank-" A moan met this, coming from Sakura "-and when you guys finish, there's a surprise for you." The Copy-ninja added sneakily.

The affects were instantanious. All the genin present shot there heads up, Sasuke smirking slightly while Sakura just smiled. Naruto's and Haku's faces weren't visible, although it was safe to assume that they were interested.

"Your mission is to simply pick up some litter in the park. Finish that and the surprise is yours." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a blur of smoke and leaves.

Walking along, team 7 plus 1 (Haku) strolled at a slow, relaxed pase. There was no need to hurry, the mission was an easy one. So they took the time to enjoy a rare peaceful moment in the busling village of konoha.

Old men played intellectual games, housewives strung clothes on lines, and boys wearing black cat suits attacked children...

Hey wait a minute!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro was having a bad day. Gaara was in one of his 'kill-um-all' moods, and Temari was in a MS-Pay mood (Pig latin, look it up.), so naturally he was in a bad mood.

Of course he had to be in a village he'd never been to, and of course he had to be lost as well. And then this little runt walks into him and tells HIM to watch where he's going!

Hell no!

"Oy, watch who your talking to punk." Kankurou said in as sinister a tone he could muster. "Oh ya, cat-freak?" Konohamaru, grandson of the Sandaime retorted. That hit a nerve for Kankuro, who already being extremely agitated, grabbed Konohamaru by the scruff of his scarf, and gave him a look that promised pain. "You little shit! I gonna kick your ass into next thursday." Kankuro grabbed the rapping that concealed his favourite weapon, a puppet named Karasu...

He was interupted by Temari "I don't think you should use that on a kid Kankuro." Temari interjected, although it was highly unlikely that she would stop him from hurting Konohamaru. Ignoring this, he resumed taking Karasu out. Again he was stopped though.

"Oy, you, why are you attacking a kid." A raspy, mechanical voice drifted towards the already very agitated boy. Turning, he inspected a strange looking boy. Almost identicle looking to his puppet, despite havind blonde hair that wasn't as large, and having pants, mask, and goggles, they were practically twins. This desturbed him.

"What ever I damn well want, weirdo." Kankuro shot back. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Naruto responded, none of Kankuro's spite hitting him. "Heh, just try it frreak, I'll kick your ass, then this kids." Kankuro boasted, causing Temari to shake her head. Naruto shot forwards at a speed that almost caught Kankuro off gaurd. _'I think I'll have some fun with this jerk.' _Kankuro thought as he positioned several chakra strings into place. The guy was going down.

Unexpectantly though, Naruto was also capable of detecting said strings. He stopped directly infront of the web that Kankuro had created. _'So he's a puppet user to eh?' _Was Naruto's thought before he decided to have some fun with the prick. "Oh? So you saw them? Well, while your standing there, I think I'll kick this kid around a little." Kankuro raised his fist, preparing to cause pain, when something wizzed by his face.

A trickle of blood ran down his cheek, as a kunai lodged itself into the fence behind him. Turning to the blonde, he saw the poncho he was wearing was raised slightly, revealing a black void that hid his body. **"Ninpo: Hitoshirezu ooi kai ." **(Ninja art: hidden shroud cut)

"Ken-jutsu, quite handy for jerks like you." Naruto dangerously said. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! I KILL YOU FOR THAT!" For the third time that day, Kankuro went to grab Karasu, this time with the intent to kill. And again, he was interupted.

This time though, it was by Sasuke. "Oy, Naruto, what the heck are you doing?" Sasuke said as Kankuro rubbed his head from the pebble Sasuke had thrown at him. It was then that Gaara made his appearence.

"Kankuro, how many times do I have to tell you to stop bothering people." A drawl practically coated with killer intent range through the ally.

"GAARA! I can explain, they-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara harshly reponded. Turning to the increasingly freaked Sasuke, he asked in a tone similar to before. "Your Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Gaara asked. Sasuke meerly nodded at this. "I look forward to seeing you in the exams." And with that Gaara hopped from the tree he had been standing in, and began to walk. "Come, we have to meet Baki." The other two ran after him and disappeared around the corner.

With him gone, Naruto walked over to Konohamaru, before asking politely "Are you alright." Several seconds passed as Konohamaru stared at Naruto. "That...was...AWESOME! You were all like 'No you don't', and he was all like 'Make me.' and then you kick his ass! YOU ARE SO COOL! My names Konohamaru, what's yours?!" The scarf wearing boy screamed as he danced around, much to the confusion of Naruto.

"Ummmm, Naruto is my name." "AWESOME!" And with that, the boy ran off, leaving behind an even more confused Naruto.

Naruto's only coherent thougt was: _'WTF?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meeting back up with Sakura and Haku, who had watched the incident from afar, was a little weird. Sakura had immediatly began praisng Sasuke for taking on the 'fearsome redhead'. Haku was nice enough to ask if he was alright, which he replied yes.

They reached the park, finally. There wasn't actually alot of litter, although it was a little late by the time that they finished. Just as they tossed in the last garbage bag into the bin, Kakashi appeared.

"Congrates! As promised, I got you guys your surprise right here." from his front pocket, he pulled out three small slips of paper. "Um, sensei, what kind of lame surprise is that?" Sakura asked the question all of them wanted to know. "Sakura, I'm hurt. None of you want to be chuunin..?"

For the second time that day, Kakashi had there attention. "You mean, that those are for the chuunin exams?" Haku asked hopefully. "Hai, although I have some bad news for you Haku. Apparently the laws state that only a three man team can enter the chuunin exams, no more, no less. I apologize." Haku became down cast at this, before she came back up as confident as ever. "Then maybe I can take the next one."

"actually no, I managed to snag you a team, one of there members is to sick to participate. You know team 8 right? The member Inuzuka Kiba is the one thats ill. You all have a chance to be chuunin. Meet me tomorrow at the academy, we'll go from there." In a blur he was gone.

"Yatta!" Sakura yelled, her outside appearence betraying her inner. To be precise, she was worried that she would be killed, she had heard stories. Naruto was happy, this was a chance, a big one. Sasuke was delighted, he had a chance to gain more power. And this would give him a chance to learn some secrets of his teammates, or more specificly, Naruto. Haku was a little worried about being on a team of people she didn't know, but she was still excited, she would be a chuunin after this, with any luck.

This was the state that they returned home in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, as promised, they all headed to the academy.

Naruto was a little worried about Aiko. He had left her in the care of Zabuza, a bad but necassary choice. He knew he would regret this choice, but the had done so any ways. She had to eat.

Looking over at Sakura, she looked a little jittery, but in good spirits. Sasuke had a supperior air to him, making Naruto want to mess with him. Haku was trailing behind, probably worried about who her team was, and what they were like.

Naruto himself was nervous. The exam would be intense, he knew that, but he didn't know how intense. Making there way down a hallway, they came to a large group being held up by two chuunin ninja. They just barely caught the end of there conversation with a group of Konoha ninja.

"Look, we're doing you a favor. The exam will kill you greenhorns." He snidely said to a strangly dressed genin, wearing what appeared to be a green spandex and a bowl hair cut, with leg warmers not unlike Naruto's and Zabuza's, only a horrid color of orange. Even Naruto, who's favourite colour was orange, had to admit that did not complement his spandex.

"But we need to get in!" He spoke in a loud voice, one that really surprised Naruto, it wasn't unlike his own before the insident. A loud smack was heard as the chuunin's fist impacted with the genin's face.

Then Sasuke spoke up. "Hey, you chuunin are pretty stupid. I mean really, who wouldn't notice that we're still on the second floor." Sasuke added, smirking in a satisfied way. "Heh, so you noticed eh? So maybe there are actually good genin, for runts anyway." The two chuunin disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing two jounin in there place.

The Jounin walked out, as the genjutsu lifted itself from the room. Suddenly the odd genin popped up beside Sakura, a blush on his cheeks. "Are you Haruno Sakura?" He asked in his...exuberant tone. "Um, y-yes?" She asked stuttering. "I am Rock Lee, and I wish for you to be my girlfriend! I swear I will protect you!" He shouted to the heavens. Sakura gave him a funny look, like she couldn't tell if he was joking or what. Then Lee started blowing kisses towards her. All that got him was a lot of twitching and dodging from Sakura.

Turning to Sasuke, he gave him a look. Sasuke was hoping against hope that Lee wasn't going to start blowing kisses his way to, otherwise he'd never live it down. "Your Uchiha Sasuke, no?" Sasuke was a little surprised, this was the second weirdo on the last twenty-four hours who wanted to know his name.

"Ya, that is my name." A brief pause met this, before "THE POWERS OF YOUTH REJOICE! UCHIHA SASUKE, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT FOR SAKURA!" Lee's voice ricocheted off the walls of the halls. "Uuuummmm, no." Sasuke simply replied, before walking up the stairs to the next floor.

"Kuso! For this, I shall win the exams with one hand tied behind by back, and if I can't do that-" He was cut off though as a his teammates arrived, Tenten and Neji Hyuuga.

"Lee, your always making a scene! What are you, five?!" Tenten barrated him. Lee hung his head, completely forgetting his promises. The team 7 minus one watched this with massive sweatdrops present on all of them.

"Oy, hurry up, the exam is starting!" Sasuke's voice brought them back, so, recollecting themselves, they all headed upstairs.

Walking along, Tenten and Neji examined the competition in front of them. The pink haired girl's chakra levels were pithetic in the least, although she looked quite upset, most likely by her encounter with Lee. Now the other female, was in the least mid-chuunin, if not high. Neji had a hunch that she probably had a bloodline. Uchiha Sasuke, now there was a name he had heard before. Though in person, he reminded Tenten of Neji, only with a duck on his head. Then there was a blonde.

Turning to Neji, she whispered into his ear. "Who's he?" Tenten asked in a manner that was usually associated with schoolgirls talking about crushes. "I don't know, but he's dangerous, who ever he is. Hold on a sec, I've got an idea." Neji's face became extremely concentrated, before the vains visibly popped out and his eyes bugged out as well.

The shaky 360 degree view would have disturbed him, had he not seen it a hundred times before. Pivoting his vision, it rested upon the blondes. It was a good things these stairs were so long! _'Okay, where to begin.' _Neji thought, eventually starting with the basics, chakra coils. His vision went x-ray on Naruto, exposing his chakra coils underneath. What Neji saw almost made him gasp out loud. That was way to much chakra for a genin! Guy himself didn't have that much! And from what he could make out from the blondes silhouett, he had four arms?

His coils in his chest and head seemed different that the one from his arms and legs. They looked sort of mutilated and _wonky_. Deactivating his Byakugan, he turned to Tenten, who looked intriuged at his facial expression. "Watch out for him, he's powerful alright. He actually has more chakra than Guy." Tenten's eyebrows skyrocketed almost past her hairline at this statement. "No way. That is not possible. Guy already has tones of chakra. That's just not possible." She said shaking her head.

The teams finally reached the top of the stairs. Coming into a large classroom, they were surprised at the amount of killer intent that met there arrival. Teams from half the continent were all staring directly at them, focused on there head bands. It didn't go unnoticed to Naruto that more than half of them were from stone country, who were probably still bitter about the ending of the war between them and the leaf.

Talking resumed, much to the satisfaction of all present. Lee, Neji and Tenten drifted away, Neji and Tenten intent on informing Lee of there unwiting discovery.

Team 7 relaxed for a moment, before a schreech hit there ears. "SASUKE-KUN!" Ino had made her appearence, dressed in her usual garb. Following behind her were Choji and Shikamaru. "I was worried I might have lost you to Sakura, Sasuke-kun." Ino purred into Sasuke's ear, effectively parylizing him to the floor he stood on.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered under his lips, though loud enough for Choji to nod in a fast pase. Sakura practically dived onto Sasuke, making his knee's shake under there combined weight. "Oy, Ino-pig, get off my Sasuke-kun!" That was all it took before an all out screaming match started up between the two.

Thankfully Sasuke's knees gave way, resulting in there fight to be cut short, as they were to busy rubbing there butts from the hard fall. "You guy's probably shouldn't make so much noise, you'll draw unnecassary attention." One Yakushi Kabuto spoke, drawing all there attention.

Naruto immediately got a bad feeling from this guy, one that he filed away in 'guys to be suspicious of' right under Neji, who he had seen staring at the back of his head. "So, you guys interested in the exam line-up?" Kabuto inquired, fueling Naruto's suspicion. "You see, I have a nija info card for every ninja here. All I have to do to activate them is channel some chakra into them!" Kabuto finished.

"Would any of you-" Before he could finish though, two people walked up. Both wearing a large winter jackets, and both were quiet for different reasons. Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. "E-excuse me, but, um, do any of you know where we can find Ha-Haku." The blue haired heiress stuttered out.

"Um, she's right here." Naruto spoke up, causing the shy Hyuuga to squeak in surprise. Pulling herself together, both Shino and Hinata greeted her formally. "Hello." Shino placidly said, no emotion coming forth. He reminded Haku of Naruto a lot. "I-it is goo-good to meet you, Haku-san." Hinata addressed her formally. "Hello to you to, this is the team I'm normally assigned. Meet Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, Sakura waved exuberantly and Sasuke just hunned. Shino had his kikaichu (SP?) check them out. They all came out fine, that is, until he came to Naruto. His bugs went insane, demanding that he let them eat this 'walking feast' of chakra. He had strongly rejected this, though curiousity surged through him, as he examined the blonde.

"Greetings, I am Shino." He stated to the lot, although he mostly refered to the blonde. "It is good to meet you, Shino." Naruto mechanically spoke back, his voice intreging him and frightening him at the same time.

Over at a far table, an all black wearing ninja with a bundle on his back turned at this. "Oy, Temari, it's that little punk from before." Kankuro said to his sister. Surprisingly Gaara turned at this, eyeing Sasuke rather than the blonde. "First chance I get, I'm killing that little shit." He spoke in dangerous undertone. Temari was used to this, Kankuro held grudges easily.

Back over with the group, Haku was getting to know Shino and Hinata, when a voice range through the whole room. "All right shit-heads, listen up! I'm your instructor, so welcome to hell!" Morino Ibiki shouted to the crowd, effectively shutting everyone up.

The exams had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was calm, collected and above all, capable. He knew how to handle this, he knew the risks. If he was caught using his Sharingan during the exam, he was done for. And failure wasn't an option. How Sasuke had gotten his eyes was interesting to say the least.

During the wave mission, after he had found out Naruto's secter, Kakahsi had taken him aside. He had asked if anything weird had happened to make him attack Naruto. Sasuke had explained that he had only gotten him mad, and that the only weird thing that had happened was his eyes had itched and Naruto had slowed down.

Kakashi's eyes had visibly widened, before asking Sasuke if the itching was only slight. Sasuke had nodded. Kakashi had then explained to Sasuke that the itch was his Sharingan activating. Sasuke had actually danced at this, before remembering that Uchiha didn't dance, so he settled with smirking supperiourily (SP?).

Looking around, Sasuke spotted Sakura, situated a few seats ahead. Naruto was beside Hinata, scribbling down answers. Sasuke didn't know how, but Naruto somehow had managed to escape the eyes of the chuunin present.

Regardless, Sasuke lowered his head, and activated his Sharingan. Staring at the boys infront of him, he almost began to copy answers. But then it caught his eye. Naruto. He was covered by small thin lines of chakra. They were like threads.

Then Sasuke saw the thin one, snaking along the ground, it eventually went up a wall, and out a window sill. Sasuke was intrigued by this, and stocked it away for stuff to interrogate from the blonde when he got the chance.

Ahead of him, Naruto was scribbling away. He had pressed a small switch on his mouth piece, that made what he was doing a lot easier. He looked down a the cord that no one else could see. He was glad that the chuunin weren't experienced enough to detect the thin hair of chakra.

"The answers for question four?" He whispered silently into his mouth piece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, a figure watched the classroom, completely hidden. The figure looked fairly humanoid, although a little short. Scanning through the window, the being spoke almost silently to no one in particular.

\The answer is C) Keep your friends close, your enemies closer.\ A mechanical voice spoke, starring at a student that looked to old to be there. "Good job, now, question 5?" Naruto's voice crackled into the air.

\Huh, you really shouldn't cheat. It's not honorable.\ It crackled again. "You and I both know that this tests point is to cheat, I am a shinobi.

\Hai, the answer is...\ The being spoke again, scanning the boys paper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Ooooohhhhh, so it's B and A!' _Naruto thought to himself. This was really handy, having 'it' get the answers for him was almost riskless! This was perfect.

In twenty minutes time, he was done. The answers were good, and made sense, even to him. So, now he had time to relax. He turned to Hinata, who seemed to be wigging out. She was obviously having trouble getting answers, a problem that perplexed Naruto, after all, didn't she possess the legendary Byakugan?

Then it hit him. At least four of the examiners were starring directly at her, judging her every move. She couldn't possibly start her handseal sequence to activate it without being caught and failing.

Now, Naruto wasn't one to be a jerk, and this was no exception. Turning left and right, he turned his voice mask on, and turned to Hinata. "Hinata, you can copy off my answers, I'm already done. Time it right and the examiners won't know a thing."

Hinata looked stricin, before whispering in an almost invisible voice "Bu-but, if I'm caught, we-we bo-both fail!" Hinata protested. Naruto smiled behind his mask "What kind of ninja would I be if I let someone as cute as you get caught?"

Naruto borrowed that line from one of his books. That particular line had ended in one hell of a scene, he could tell you. Immediately after, Hinatat blushed crimson, before nodding with wide eyes.

"Good, now start, the test ends in forty minutes. Hinata nodded slightly, still blushing, and lowered her head so it looked like she was crying from mental stress. In actuality, she examined the sheet, and copied out the answers everyonce in a while.

Having time to kill, Naruto pulled out his all time favourite novel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay brats, this is it, if any of you want to quit, do so now!" Ibiki shouted. Several hands shot up, but nowhere near enough for Ibiki to be satisfied. Oh well, you take some, you leave some.

"Okay! For those that stayed, you all-" Ibiki paused as several genin wannabe's crossed there fingers in hopes that they passed "-PASSED!"

As Ibiki patted himself on the back for being a sadist, Naruto relayed a message to 'it', informing it to wait for furthur instructions.

"Okay! Your instructor for the second exam is-" A loud crash interupted him as a ball of cloth shot through the window. Four kunai lodged themselves into the four corners of the room, drawing a banner tight.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I'm here to make your lives a living hell. Welcome to the second exam!" The purple haired, dango eating, trench coat wearing woman shouted.

Oh joy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! Chapter nine is a go! Next is the even chapter ten, the hallmark occasion. I hope you guys enjoyed the first exam, although I'm sorry that I had to cut off the Sasuke-Lee fight.**

**In regards to 'it', That won't be reveiled until the third exam, preliminaries. Though it is very worth it.**

**I'm on the verge ok 50 reviews, something I was hoping would have happened before Chapter 8. Sadly this didn't happen. **

**Review, or else I pair Naruto with SASUKE! I'M CRAZY, I'LL DO IT!**


	10. The second exam, or BERSERK!

**WWWWOOOWWWW! So this is what over fifty reviews feels like, interesting! I recently Redid my profile, and your free to take any quotes that you wish. **

**Last chapter foreshadowed some things, though this chapter covers the second test, and the confrontation with Orochimaru. This is gonna be good, I can tell you...**

**I want to thank all the people out there that actually bothered to review, your insite is much ablidged. I especially enjoy the little idea's that people get that they ask me to add into the story. **

**P.S. I wasn't actually going to pair Sasuke with Naruto, I'd have to shoot myself afterwards. Seriously, not happening**

**READ, OR FACE THE WRATH OF... dancing porcupines? Who writes this crap?!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tall imposing fence, situated infront of a dense woodland, covered in warning signs and barbed wire. Several gates lined it, each one extremely tall. This was the only thing that seperated team 7 from the forest of death.

"Okay, I'll need you guys to sign these forms here. These insure that you won't hold Konoha liable if your killed." Anko hissed out as if it were simple day talk. Several genin grew worried at this. These were the weakest genin there.

She went to continue, when one genin caught her eye. This genin looked incredibly creepy, almost terrifying. Dressed in a gray poncho, goggles that hid his eyes, and a mask that made his blonde spiky head looked life some sort of flaming skull. Anko was both intrigued and a little scared.

And a scared Anko was an angry Anko. This genin bugged her, so she thought she'd have some fun. Pulling a kunai out, she threw it while shouting "Not paying attention will get you killed gaki!" The out come was surprising, the kunai imbedded itself into his chest, right were his heart was.

Anko was in panic mode 0.0000000278 seconds after. Thoughts along the lines of _'SHIT-SHIT-SHIT!' _and _'I am in so much CRAP!' _shot around the inside of her skull at near supersonic speeds. While this was happening, Naruto came to realize that a knife was lodged in his chest.

Looking around, his thoughts being else were, Naruto turned to instructor, only to realize that all eyes were on him. "What?" He asked, totally clueless of the sharp implement in his front. Checking himself, he was surprised to find that there was a kunai lodged in his chest. It was a good thing a plate was there, otherwise, he'd have been a goner.

Turning to Sasuke, he asked in a polite voice "How long has that been there?" Sasuke just stared blankly at the blonde. "Would you mind pulling it out then?" He asked again. Sasuke just nodded dumbly, reached over and with a terrific 'YANK' removed the offending object.

He walked over to the panicking woman, still in a daze, and simply handed her the kunai, before walking back over to the group. Anko just looked at it, before breathing a sigh of relief. She really didn't need something like killing a genin on her record.

"Anyways, the point of the test is..." Naruto had stopped paying attention. He figured he could ask Sasuke or Sakura about this later. So, as Anko finished her speech, he decided to see how Haku was doing.

She was hard to find in a crowd, but he managed to track her down. She was situated by a tree, talking with Hinata happily, Shino looking impassive.

"Yo." Naruto spoke up from a tree branch, making Hinata and Haku jump and Shino to twitch. No one made Shino twitch. "Uzumaki." Haku said dangerously, "How many times have I told you to not sneak up on me like that!" She ended. Hinata looked up at the boy, who's only human feature was his hair and eyebrows.

"Gomen, I was just a little bored and I wanted to see how you guys were doing." He stated mater-of-factly. "W-well, we were just t-t-talking about Haku-sans abilities." Hinata managed to stutter out. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Hinata blushed in embarrassment at here broken english. Haku took the baton from there.

"As I was saying, I can manipulate wind and water chakra to create ice of any size, shape or form. It's quite handy. Hinata, you were saying you and Shino both have bloodline's?"

"Hai, I have the By-yakugan, and Shino-san has his bugs." This caused Naruto and Haku to raise an eyebrow, before turning to the heavily clad boy. "Yes, I control insects called kikaichu, they eat chakra." Shino replied, giving only the base facts. "I see" Naruto said out loud, to no one inparticular.

"Will all teams please report to there own gates so the test may begin!" a voice boomed over an intercom. Naruto dashed off at this, looking for Sasuke and Sakura, leaving behind a befuddled Haku/Hinata, and a neutral Shino.

Finding Sakura was easy, her pink hair stood out like nobodies business. Sasuke was by her, tapping his foot impatiently, an ever present scowl on his features. "Naruto, you idiot, taking so long, what are you trying to do, make us fail?" Sakura demanded right to his face, point blank.

"I was just checking on Haku. So what are we doing anyways?" He asked. Sakura explained that they were going after an earth scroll, and to pass the test they had to get both and make it to a tower at the centre of the forest.

Walking to the huge imposing gate, they simply waited. Almost total silence met there ears, nothing but birds singing and the russle of leaves could be heard.

A loud buzz sounded, the gates shot open. The test had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Co. shot through the forest at an extreme pace. They had to get that earth scroll, it was necassary to the mission, and nothing was going to stop them, nothing.

Naruto was a little apprehensive to working with his teammates for over five days, so he wanted to finish as soon as possible. Sasuke already knew his secret, he didn't need Sakura to know anytime soon.

Looking left and right, all three knew they were at a disadvantage. There was a lot of places to hide, so they were going to be ambushed eventually. They couldn't afford to, if they were going to last five days, they would have to have last the whole time.

Sasuke suddenly veered off, causing Sakura to stumble, and Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "Comeon, we need an attack plan." Sasuke shouted. Naruto had to agree, they didn't have one yet, and flying blind was stupid as heck.

Stopping in a glave, Sasuke stopped. The two landed and knelt beside him. "Here's the plan, Naruto, you stay in the back. I want you to keep a look out for enemies. Sakura, you take the middle, you have the brains here-" Sakura blushed crimson at this "And we can't afford to have them scrambled on the forest floor." At this, all the blood drained from Sakura's face.

"I'll take front, my fire techniques are a good offensive attack, plus I have good speed, meaning I can react the fastest to attack." Naruto hated to admit it, but Sasuke was right, he was extremely fast. "That okay?" Two nods were Sakura's and Naruto's reply.

Preparing to dash off, a russle was heard. Immediately, Sakura and Sasuke had kunai out, though it was Naruto that ran into the bush. A struggle could be heard, making the duo tence considerably. The bushed stopped moving, and after a few tense seconds, Naruto walked out. "Wow, that was possibly the biggest rat I've ever seen." He spoke, slightly awed.

Sakura sweat dropped, but Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Answer this, what did we get you for your birthday?" Sasuke asking a question that was really out of place. A pause met this, before in Naruto's patented voice "You didn't get me anything, my birthdays in October." Sasuke sighed at this, before smirking. "It's him all right." Sasuke sighed out.

"We need a code." Naruto spoke up "Something that only we can say, something that only we know." Sakura thought for a moment, before brightening up. "How about scuttbuttz mcfartpoodle shnitz?" Sakura said sheepishly, before she noticed the looks she was getting from the other two. "Ooooooaky, that'll do, I guess..." Sasuke trailed off, before violently shoving the other two, and leaping away from his spot.

Seconds later a massive gust of wind blasted the very spot they had been standing, creating a deep gouge in the now soft earth. Naruto slammed into a tree farther away, Sasuke's push, combined with the gust, sending him sprawling several metres from where he had been standing. Blinking his shaking ireses, Naruto locked eyes with a simply massive snake. _'WAS EVERTHING IN HERE HUGE?!' _He shouted in his mind, before the snake opened its massive jaws to swallow him whole.

Naruto lept from his spot, dodging a hairs length from being swallowed, now that would have been embarassing. The snake was big, but stupid, instead of veering away, it simply slammed into the trunk and swallowed a good chunk of wood.

Naruto was sweating badly, this thing was big, its fangs was as tall as him! It veered it's head towards him, eyeing him with an annoyed expression. It lunged forward, this time catching the hem of Naruto's poncho, ripping it slightly, though not enough to expose his body.

Naruto was pretty lucky it seemed. The snake now was very upset. Why wouldn't this putred human just DIE?! It launched a third time, though this time, Naruto did nothing. So the thing gave up huh? Good!

That was the snakes last coherent thought. Its lunge was cut short as it was caught in a massive web of chakra strings. Struggling, it eyed Naruto as though he was the devil itself. Naruto just raised his hand, showing the beast his wooden appendage, as it wrapped around something invisible. Suddenly, Naruto yanked on an invisible string, and all the others became taught with tension, both cutting and ripping the snake to shreds.

Eyeing the putrid display of death and gore, Naruto walked away, disgusted.

He needed to find his teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura had managed to find each other, although there teammate was nowhere to be found. Sakura looked downright haggard and Sasuke was no better, covered in leaves, twigs and dirt.

A russle was heard, before Naruto stepped out. Sakura relaxed, but Sasuke, again, asked the much needed question. "What's the password?" He half stated. Naruto silently met this, before answering "Um, scuttbuttz mcfartpoodle shnitz." Naruto stated. Sasuke relaxed again, it was the real Naruto.

This second of relaxation cost him, big.

Sasuke and Sakra were both parylyzed in a layer of killer intent so thick, it caused illusions to appear in Sasuke's vision, illusions that depicted his death a thousand times over. It stopped as quickly as it came, making Sasuke gasp for air, and Sakura to throw up bile.

"Kukukuku, Uchiha Sasuke, you disappoint me. You'll never beat itachi if that small amount of killer-intent makes you like that." A hissing whisper entered his ears, making goose-bumps shoot up and down his spine. turning his head ever so slowly, he came face to face with there assailent.

He was a grass ninja apparently, wearing an ornamental belt made of a purple rope. His or hers face was long and gaunt, long black hair spilling out of his or hers head. The scary thing was his/her eyes and mouth. Its eyes were unfocused, and the mouth was in a predatory smirk. It terrified Sasuke to his core level.

"Such a shame, I'll have to kill you know." The grass nin stated, at lightning speed, had a kunai half way to Sasuke's brain. Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't going to die that easily.

Elbowing the nins wrist, he kicked his knee simaltaniously. With its current momentum, combined with it being off balance, the nin fell forwards, only to meet Sasukes foot. He was sent sprawling away from the two, who took this small opportunity to escape.

Lying face down in the dirt, Orochimaru slowly picked himself up. "Kukukuku, so he can fight back, excellent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not a sound was heard as Sasuke and Sakura leapt through the trees. Sasuke was in a panic attack, while Sakura was hysterical. _'What was that thing back there?' _Both thought the same things. Sakura was to scared to even notice that she was being carried by her crush.

A russel was heard, before a massive snake burst forth from the tree tops. The look in its eyes reminded Sasuke strongly of the nin. It weaved, opening its giant maw, preparring to swallow them whole.

"STAY AWAY!" Sasuke's already stressed emotions almost snapping. Several wet thuds were heard as he hucked several kunai into the snakes brain. It veered off, its tongue hanging grossly out. Sasuke examined it just to be sure it wasn't still moving. A sudden movement caught him off gaurd.

Cracks appeared on the snakes flaky skin, before the folds operned up, and out stepped the nin. "Kukukuku, Sasuke, your failure as a ninja shocks me so. How can someone with such potential put it to waste?" That got Sasuke's blood going, his sharingan activated, spinning wildly.

Sasuke was no where near stupid enough to actually attack this guy. If he was to beat Itachi, he would have to survive. So, the best course of action was to get rid of the thing he wanted.

"Take the scroll, we won't stop you." Sasuke said as he took it out. The nin eyed it for a second, before sick laughter reverberated from its throat. "You actaully think I would bargain with weaklings like you? Pathetic! What's stopping me from just killing you and taking it?" It hissed out. Sasuke's eyes widened as his pupils shrank.

That hadn't occured to him. Sakura watched this, slightly hurt that Sasuke would do something like this, but to terrified to think. The only thought in her head was to get away from this thing.

"Heh-heh, I'm afraid I have to kill you now." It hissed out. It shot up the branch, like the snake it was so like, shooting towards Sakura. He didn't get the chance, shuriken lodging themselves into the tree before him.

"Oy, sorry I'm late, I had to take care of a garder snake on the way here." A mechanical voice layered with confidence rang through the forest.

Turning its head, the snake nin locked eyes with the visage of Uzumaki Naruto. Standing on a branch, silhouetted against the setting sun, high above them, he stood, facing the opposite direction. His head was cocked slightly, one goggled eye staring down at the virmin form of orochimaru. His slightly ripped poncho blowing in the wind.

"But now that I'm here, it looks like you also have a pest to deal with." Naruto continued. His eyes widened, such insolence! He was a FREAKIN' SANNIN!

"Brat, you'll regret ever saying those words!" Orochimaru spat out like the venom of a snake he so represented. "Bring it on, snake." Was Naruto's only reply as he turned towards the man. "But first..." The snake sannin spoke, turning to the prone form of Sakura "...I believe that your team wants a demonstration of my skills!" He spat out, before shooting forwards.

A loud hiss was heard as he passed over the pile of shuriken. Turning sharply, he locked eyes with a kunai hidden behind one, or more importantly, the explosive tag wrapped around. A loud "BOOM!" was heard, as Oro-kun was blown into several meaty chunks.

_'Ha, the idiot fell for it! Can't believe someone that scary is that dumb.' _Naruto thought. He dashed forwards, hopping to a stop infront of Sakura and Sasuke. "You guys alright?" He asked. "We're fi-" He stop abruptantly, his eyes locked with something behind Naruto. "What?" Naruto cluelessly asked.

"You'll pay for that!" A horrid hissing noise that sounded vagely like human speech whispered into his ear. Turning sharply, his eyes lached onto a single slitted one, before a kunai shot straight towards his face.

On only instinct, Naruto leaned back, causing the kunai to shoot up the bridge of his nose. This in turn, forcing his goggles to shoot off and land on the forest below, damaged beyond repair.

Stumbling against a tree, his back was to the disfigured form of Orochimaru. The skin on his face was burned horribly, exposing one underneath, one that was deathly pale with slitted yellow eyes leaking killer intent.

"Kukukuku, my, my, not so tough now are you?" The same voice came out, only now, oddly feminine, forcing Sasuke to rethink his decision that the nin was a boy.

Silence met this, before a demonic voice shot from Naruto's position. "You broke my goggles." Was all it stated. The hairs on all there necks shot up at this, and Orochimaru himself thought maybe it wasn't the best idea to piss the genin off.

"DIE!" Was all Naruto said as he disappeared, reappearing infront of Orochimaru and delivering a devastating kick. Orochimaru took a few seconds to realize that he was hurtling at intense speeds in the air before he slammed through a tree.

Naruto landed exactly were Orochimaru had been standing, before his mask broke apart, thought this time in the shape of some deranged beasts mouth. The mouth filled with a red light, before the kanji for 'Hanshinzou' (Bust) appeared on his neck.

Seconds later, a long stream of glowing red projectiles rocketed from his mouth, each made of pure chakra. The all missed Orochimaru, but the trees they did hit, they exploded in a terrific ball of fire and smoke.

"SNAKE-BASTARD!" Naruto screamed in his rage. "Naruto, Calm down!" Sasuke shouted, roughly grabbing Naruto's shoulder, and spinning him around. Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto's and stared at what ly underneath those goggles he wore.

Crimson slitted eyes, redder that an ocean of blood, filled to the brim with hatred to existence itself. That was Sasuke saw in Naruto's eyes.

While the snake freak's eyes were terrifying, Naruto's were ungodly. There was no mercy or human compassion behind them, only the need to kill. "What the HELL IS-?!" Was as far as he got before one forementioned snake slammed a fist into Naruto's gut, sending him sprawling into the air. Sasuke was just as violently winded as the snake sannin delivered a kick that sent him spinning away, before slamming into a tree.

"SASUKE-KUN" The forgotten Sakura screeched out. Sasuke lay in a crater, dazed but alright.

Orochimaru shot his tongue out, he knew he had to finish this quick. Every ninja in the village was almost finetuned to his chakra. If to much of his was used, every konoha nin within several MILES would be on him like stink on flies.

_'Were is the little bastard?!' _He thought to himself, his original goal completely gone. Sasuke's curse mark could wait, he needed to destroy this threat _NOW!_

_'There!' _In a crater, the demonicly inhanced Naruto slowly stood. Stopping on the branche he was situated upon, he eyed the blonde. Naruto was whispering to himself, small snippets catching on Orochimaru's ears. It seemd Naruto was arguing with himself, like a madman. Then a massive amount of chakra shot from the blonde, making his ears pop.

Naruto was screaming, his mask still in its broken open form. Then from behind, nine mechanical tails burst from the base of his spine. Each one was long, thin and flat, horrid ruins inscribed in them, twisting and turning (Think small, thin ones like Sasori's). If possible, Naruto became more bestial, Orochimary locking eyes with the only other slitted pair on earth that rivaled his own.

Seconds later, Naruto disappeared again. This time Orochimaru was ready. Just barely anyways. If only he could go all out, then the brat would be dead in a second, but he knew better.

The snakes arms shot forwards, and locked with the resently appearing Naruto. Both stared directly into the eyes of each other, ones pair full of malice and cunning hatred, the other, pure rage, uncontrolled and evil. Turning his head slightly, they widened to twice there normal size, examining Naruto's arms like the puzzle they were.

A woosh caught his ears, so he leapt away just in time as the mechanical mess that was Naruto's tails shot forwards. Naruto stared at the spot, growling inhumanly, before his exposed eyes widened, and his hands shot to his forhead. He craddled it, giving the impression he was in extreme pain.

_'That's not good.' _Orochimaru observed. Suddenly, Naruto's arms hung down to his sides, a sick aura of red bleeding out from him. His tails retracted, all but one, this one visibly changed. The aura hid it completely from view, before it began to glow. Once the glowing faded, the aura slid down to Naruto's body. From his head, Naruto's head seemed to change as well, growing ears, fox ears. The tail was now only aura, with several rings surrounding it, its end having multible ting spikes heading it.

_'THAT'S IT!' _Orochimaru thought in his head. This boy was the one the fox demon was sealed into. And from the looks of it, the boy didn't have much control over the beast. This could play into his favor. He just neede-

That was as far as he got, before the a clawed, wooden puppet hand shot forwards from seemingly nowhere and planting itself on his face. Orochimaru was sent flying, his body smashing into a tree. Or what felt like a tree.

It was infact Naruto's fist, who had appeared behind him. Again he was sent sailing, again in a daze. It was humiliating to be him right now.

Then he saw it. Naruto had used that strange speed he had acquired, to put himself in the way of Orochimaru. The thing the sannin payed attention to was the spiked tail, moving forwards, set to impale him. _'DAMN! Gotta work fast!' _He began to run through a chain of handseals. Naruto's tail drew closer.

The tail slammed into Orochimaru's body, finding little resistance. It wasn't surprising that it broke through to the other side, spilling his insides over the forest floor. The eyes of kyuubi, on Naruto's demonic face, looked appeased, before breaking into a scowl.

Orochimaru's body fell to the ground in a disfigured pile of mud, a kawarimi combined with a mud clone. Simple, but very effective.

In a far tree branch, the sannin was using all his wit and cunning to overcome this pest. On the one hand, he could easily just rip the boy to shreds, but in this state, he would have to go all out. Not an option. He could always abort, and target Sasuke later, but Sasuke would be under lock and key after this. Then it hit him, an old jutsu that would work excellently in this situation.

This could work.

Running through a chain of handseals, he prepared the jutsu that came before that one. Kuchiyose no jutsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Looked around patiently, he didn't want to be caught off guard. Kyuubi's whispers hitting him the hardest at this moment, He hated using its chakra. It was just to weird, like he was sharing a body.

A hiss met his ears, causing him to turn sharply, and lock eyes with the massive that had somehow appeared out of nowhere. It was smaller than the last one, but still a lot bigger than your average snake. With less than a second dodge, Naruto could do nothing as the beast coiled around his fox demon form.

Crushing what was left of his body, there was nothing Naruto could do. Like this, he was working on his base instincts, that being to rip the snake apart. So, using extreme logic, he tried to come up with a plan as his chakra began to receed.

He didn't get the chance.

"Kukukuku, so, this is it then. Prepare for a world of hurt, I intend to make you suffer to the fullest before I kill you." And with that, the snake ran through a chain of handseals. His fingers lit up with purple fire.

Using his other good hand he lifted up Naruto's poncho, exposing his stomach. _'So, his entire body is like that is it?' _He thought as he examined the joints and parts that made up Naruto's chest and stomach. He chuckled to himself, the plate over Naruto's stomach wasn't neer thick enough to protect the seal.

**"Gogyo FUUIN!" **Orochimaru shouted, as his palm slammed into Naruto's stomach, winding the boy. Almost instantly, the fox's chakra shot off Naruto's form, his tail reseading as if it had never existed. "Heh, now the fun begins." Orochimaru spat out like venom. But when Naruto looked up, his eyes weren't what the sannin had expected.

They were filled with superiority, like the man had played right into his hand. "Wooden plates, good for everything, including blocking chakra attacks!" He shouted, before the snake began to writh violently in pain. It quickly despelled itself, letting Naruto fall to the ground, his hands in the final seal for **"Ninpou: kairai gosunkugi** **oujou"**

Jumping back up, he dashed forwards, and struck the surprised snake in the face. The man was infuriated at this, and prepared to attack, before another intrusion met him head on. A barrage of kunai, from Sasuke.

Sasuke made his entrence, holding Sakura bridle style. At seeing the snake, he immediately threw a volley of kunai, which surprisingly connected with the mans face. Orochimaru shreaked at this, the knives lodged into his shoulders and one in his cheek.

Sasuke landed beside Naruto and set Sakura down. Questions burned through his head, each one he would have given so much for. What was that power that he had used? Were those really Naruto's eyes, they were still red and slitted, just less evil. And how could Sasuke himself get as strong, with that, he could be on par with Orochimaru easily.

But before he got anywhere, the snake began to chuckle. "My, my, so your all here. And here I was hoping that this would be quick. Uchiha Sasuke, you will seek me out for power." He stated oddly, before his neck shot forwards, and latched onto Sasuke's neck. "SASUKE-KUN!/SASUKE!" Sakura/Naruto shouted, morbidly horrified at the fact that this BEAST was giving her Sasuke a...hickey.

A ripple seemed to run through Sasuke, before he collapsed, screaming in pain. Sakura was by his side in a second. Orochimaru turned to the other boy.

"Kukuku, you should be worried little brat, I will kill you for this." He said with as much menace he could allow himself. Naruto just glared back, his red eyes still there. "But, I need Sasuke to pass, so, consider this, a prize for actually living." He stated amusedly, like the whole encouter was a joke.

Setting the scroll on the ground, Orochimaru stepped back, and let his form combine with a trees, still facing Naruto.

A shout of pain stopped anything that Naruto thought of doing. He turned to the panicking Sakura and the writhing Sasuke. But seconds before he could make it to him, a familiar voice hissed in his ear. "Before I go..." A massive pain erupted from Naruto's shoulder. Slightly turning, he saw a large volly of kunai imbedded in his shoulder.

"PAYBACKS A BITCH!" Was the last thing he heard before fatigue took him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, in a small tree hole, Sakura tended to the fallen two. She hadn't given Naruto much medical attention, though not without good reason. Sasuke was running a high fever, sweat running down his face, making the grimace on his face that much worse.

He thoughts trailed back to the fight. She was horribly dissapointed with herself. She hadn't done anything! She had been right beside Sasuke, but done nothing when that nin (She doesn't know who Orochimaru is) had bit him. When Naruto fought him in the trees, she had just coward there, starring wide eyed as her teamates fought against that unstoppable force.

That was all she was, in her thoughts, useless!

Running the rag over Sasuke's continuing to worsen state, she eyed the blonde. Unwavering curiousity shot through, dispelling her original thoughts. What was that all about? Naruto, singlehandedly fought off the man using something, something evil.

She had felt the chakra, what ever it was, it was evil to the very core. It was far worse than the snake mans. And those jutsu weren't normal. Who keeps a cannon loaded in there throat?!

She eyed her teamate suspiciously, as though he was someone completely new. Her panic attack in wave flashed before his eyes, making her rethink doing what she was thinking of doing. Could she really do this?

Naruto twitched suddenly, shocking her. She had removed a few of the lesser kunai, in his shoulder, but some were really lodged in. She had decided against removing his poncho for privacy reasons, but she now was rethinking it. It was for his own safety, right? Not to perhaps, oh she didn't know, expose some deep dark, amazing fantastic-!

That pretty much made up her mind. She moved to prop him up. That was another thing, he was to light, far to light for someone his size. That was added to the fire that burned in Sakura, the natural part of her curious about. She reached over and grasped the tattered peice of cloth.

In one quick motion, she pulled it off his head, revealing what was underneath. She stared wide eyed at the joints and mechanics that made up her comrade. No thought ran through her as she drank up this revelation. Finally coherent thought broke through the storm that was Sakura's brain. _'What is this?!' _She almost screamed, her mind faltering for an answer.

Mechanical pieces, joints, and small compartments marred his abviously fake body. His top was comprised of plates that covered his body, making a humanoid front. On the left side of his _chest _there was a covering that looked removable. The shocking thing was the second pair of arms behind the first, that was a shocker.

This was to much. She felt weak. She had always known that Naruto was a freak, but this much? What else was the boy hiding?

She started to calm down, letting out a breath that she had unwitingly been holding. But as she reached for Naruto's poncho, to hide her little discovery, she found nothing but air.

"What the-?!" She turned at met the sight of what appeared to be several squirrels. Playing. Tug-of-war. With Naruto's poncho. She was in panic mode by squirrel.

"OH SHIT!" She shouted angrily. They immediately dashed away, leaving behind a slightly more ripped poncho. _'Oh MAN! What am I gonna DO!?' _She screeched to herself. Inner Sakura was at a blank as well.

She began to run around like a headless chicken, not noticing Naruto slowly stand up from his slumber. The first thing he saw was Sakura, running around with his poncho. Thankfully he was extremely groggy, otherwise instant death was immenant.

"Sakura, give me back my poncho." He stated in a metallic voice, on filled with menace. She stopped dead, and slowly turned around. There Naruto stood, shirtless, with two kunai lodged in his shoulder. Slowly, his second right arm reached up, and in one quick motion, ripped it them out causing Sakura and Naruto to flinch, one because of the sheer brutality of the action, the other, because it hurt, a lot.

Sakura hesitantly handed him the poncho, shakingly in shock. It had been a long night, one that she didn't want to repeat. Multiple times she had imagined seeing the strange snake man, his face burned and peeling, delivering a killing blow to her heart. And Naruto's red eyes weren't helping her condition, although they were actually neutral right now.

He grasped the poncho and suddenly sighed, as though the universe was younger than him. "Come with me." He said simply. They both walked into the tree, and with a thump, they both sat down on the cold floor.

Before anything could begin, Naruto started sewing. A compartment opened up on his upper left arm, one filled with extremely durable ninja wire. He grabbed the end of the wire and pulled, spinning the spool. As it ended, Naruto took one of his right ones and pulled out his wrist blade.

Sakura flinched slightly at the speed that Naruto worked, somewhat fasinated by the sheet speed he worked. In seconds, he had his poncho sewn together, looking brand spanking (Ha, spanking...) new slightly ripped poncho. Slipping it on, he drew his attention to Sakura.

"So...I suppose your wondering about this." He dead-panned. Sakura gave him a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' look, before nodding. Naruto sighed again. "So, what exactly do you want to know. I'll answer only three of your questions."

Sakura brightened up "Um, well, just...what are you?" She asked hesitantly. Naruto replied with a surprising amount of sarcasm. "I'm human, I thought it was pretty obvious." He said. Sakura sweat dropped, and with more spirit of fire backing her up, she replied back.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, why are you like that?!" She shouted back. "Oh, that...is classified"He lied. Truth be told he wasn't ready to tell her the hole story yet. With Sasuke, he had been ordered to tell him, but Sakura was a different story. She didn't need to know. At least not yet.

"What? Damn! All right then, what was that thing you did before?" She replied, somewhat put out that she hadn't gotten the answer she wanted. "I believe it's called sowing Sakura, you know, the general skill on exihibits in talloring?" He was full of sarcasm today.

"You idiot! I meant with that snake man, what was the evil chakra?" She said hotly.

Silence met this, before "Wow. Two classifieds in a row. Thats a new record!" This time he ment it, telling her about kyuubi was not aloud.

"KUSO! Fine then, my third question is...why are your eyes red?" Sakura finally had him. This one wasn't all that important, though a little personnal. He didn't want to admit it.

"It's because...of this thing...that runs in my family." He stated "They turn red like this when any of my negative emotions are high. Like if I'm angry, they become like this. "There the main reason I wear my goggles." He finished.

Sakura looked incredulously at him. "Was that chakra also part of your bloodline?" She asked generally interested.

"...nnoo..." He replied, trying to get off the subject.

"Well, besides that, that nin left this scroll here. We might as well head to the towar." She stood up, grabbing a back pack. Naruto eyed it for a second, before grabbing it and pulling out a second pair of his goggles.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow, before turning around and taking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a full three days to reach the tower. The days through that forest. Hauling around a human weight, struggling to get from one tree to another. Eventually, Naruto and co. stood infront of the tower.

Sasuke had woken up eventually, though all three noticed the immediate change in there favourite duck assed teamate. He had an insane gleem in his eye, one that made the other two uneasy. The flame tattoo's didn't help.

Thankfully he had calmed down, as there was no immediate threat around. It took a full hour to fill him in. They had agreed, although it took some convincing to Sasuke, that the best course of action was to tell Kakashi as soon as they could about what had happened.

Walking into the tower, they prepared for the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OKY-DOKY! That was good. That also took a lot of time. But it was worth it.**

**It was pretty difficult with the whole Orochi fight, although I'm satisfied with it. Although the part with Sakura finding out was far more difficult to write.**

**Next chap. covers the preliminaries. I decided to remove some stuff and mix it around, simply because I needed some stuff to make harem picking easier. Like Kin in there, a lot of people wanted her, so the changes were necassary.**

**REVIEW, OR...actually, just review, the threat about pairing Naruto with Sasuke really strung some people out, so I'll go easy on you right now. Remember, REVIEW!**


	11. Battle of the puppets, or CRAZY ANKO!

**I'M SO HAPPY! This fic has gone a lot better than I first thought! Originally I was worried about making fics, but now I'm glad I did it! The stats of cutting strings so far are:**

**Words: 38710, Chaps: 10, Reviews: 65, hits: 10726, c2's: 7, Fav's: 25, Alerts: 50.**

**That is a heck of a lot of hits. I dance for them!**

**This chapter will cover the third test preliminaries. In Naruto's fight, I will be reveiling a key piece to the plot of the story, although it isn't the biggest, that one's for later. **

**I'd like to mention a fan who recently read this , who thought that I should have knocked off Sakura. I actually thought of doing this, making Naruto grief stricken and one or two other woman in the harem swoop in and comfort him. But I decided against it because the vast number of people who voted for her to be in the harem.**

**But that's all for later, for now, LET THE HEART PUMPING ACTION FILL YOU LIKE SO MUCH CUSTARD! CCUUSSTTAAAEERRDD!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the tower, Naruto took in the surroundings. The place was fair sized, with several pillers adorning it, reaching from the ground to the ceiling. The place had electric power surprisingly. At the far end of the room was a bulleten board, a large piece of paper adorning it.

Turning to his teamates, they both had there eyes locked on the paper. A quick walk forward, and they were dirrectly infront of it, reading the scripture. It was apparently a poem, though it was a little confusing to Naruto.

It was something about sky and earth, and how they needed each other. It didn't make much sense to him, he was only intellectual in the field when it was necassary, they arts never interested him. Looking at Sakura, there thinker he inquired.

"Do you have any idea what the hell this thing means?" He said bluntly. She sweat dropped at this, before getting a face of consentration. Suddenly she brightened up. "It probably has something to do with the scrolls!" Sasuke's head dropped, as though it had suddenly increased in weight.

"Sakura, do you know what to do then." He asked with his head down still. Sakura fidgeted, before she sighed. "Well, maybe we should open the scrolls or something..." She peetered off.

Naruto and Sasuke tenced, before growing looks of thought. After about two minutes "Okay, we do it. It's the only thing that we can do." So, Naruto pulled out the scrolls, revealing his hands. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sheet lack of surprise on Sakura's face. _'So, she knows eh? Well, that's interesting.' _Was his only thought.

Naruto took one in both his left and right hands, as his second came out and slowly peeled them apart. Sasuke and Sakura watched anxiously, before Naruto just went _'To hell with it!' _And pulled hard, revealing the scrolls contents.

It was a complex seal, one that had the kanji for human on each. Naruto raised one eyebrow, before they both shot up as smoke started to escape the scroll. "Throw it, it's a summoning scroll!" Sasuke suddenly shouted, panicked at what could possibly come out.

Naruto threw them as far as he could, and through some miracle, they landed in and 'X' shape on the floor. A small boom was heard, before a large amount of smoke billowed from the parchment, obscuring vision. An unconprehensable shape was barely visable through it.

All waited with baited breath, before the form of Umino Iruka stepped out from the smoke.

"YOU PASS!" He shouted happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, the three of them stepped into a hallway, and met with on Hatake Kakashi. He gave them the eye smiley, taking in there ruff and tumble appearances.

"So, how was your time in the forest?" His answer was actually not that surprising. "Never...again..." Naruto summed up in two words. In the next thirty seconds, Kakashi was assaulted by a story of there exploits in there.

He had to say, Sakura sure was loud. "So, let me get this straight, you guys were attacked by a ninja who was almost exactly like a snake?" He asked. "Hai, and um...well..." Sakura peetered off, shooting Sasuke a glance.

He gave her an annoyed, before connceiting in a very un-Sasuke like fasion. "Fine, tell him." He sighed out. "Thankyou Sasuke-kun!" She said, becoming chipper again.

"That snake guy actually bit Sasuke and gave him...a..." She trailed off again, trying to find the right word. Naruto beat her to it.

"Hickey, he gave Sasuke a hickey." He said impulsively, his nose now in the book he hadn't dared read during the exam. Sasuke growled slightly at Naruto, fixing him with a glare. "Why...thank you...Naruto, now...LET ME RETURN THE FAVOUR!" Sakura shouted from behind, not liking being interupted and definatly not liking Naruto saying a dude had given Sasuke a hickey.

"Um, hello?" The forgotten Kakashi asked. Sakura did an emotional 180, as she turned away from the smoking ruin that was Naruto. "Well, yes, he left a mark on Sasuke's neck. When Sasuke woke up he was...different." Sakura now looked down right scared at the memory. Sasuke had been terrifying, horrid purple chakra rolling off him, an insane grin fixed on his face.

"May, I see this mark?" Kakashi inquired. Sasuke walked forward, and took the over enlarged collar he wore (Seriously, that collar exposes a lot of vital spots, and to much of his chest. I'm surprised that he hasn't been killed yet), revealing the three tomoes that made up the heaven curse seal.

Kakashi's eyes widened, before they narrowed. So, _he _was there, but for what, Kakashi didn't know. He would have to ask Anko about this, she herself had the very same seal.

"Sasuke, we need to get that sealed up A.S.A.P." Kakashi said in his serious voice. Sasuke had another annoyed look, but decided better than to disobey. He needed this power, he just needed control.

"Oh, before I forget, you guys will be staying here for a little while. The exam will be officially over by tomorrow, so be ready." And with that he disappeared down the hallway with our favourite prodigy behind him.

Naruto found himself alone in the hall with Sakura, a full day in the tower surrouned by the forest of death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was worried. He needed this power to defeat his brother, only an idiot (Ironic, no?) would ignore something like this! And here he was, walking along with his sensei, telling him that he needed it to be sealed.

"What?! Are you insane?! With this kind of power, I will kill Itachi!" He finished. Kakashi gave him a sad, almost pitious look. "Sasuke, you should now, while this power is a quick way to kill Itachi, it will actually weaken you outright in the long run." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, before demanding "How exactly." He wasn't an idiot, he knew that Kakashi wouldn't say something crazy like this unless there was a good reason. "Okay, imagine, persay, that you were to learn to rely on the seal. While you would get stronger faster, the seal will only get you so far. It teathers you down and takes away your potential." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke was still confused judging from his eyebrow. Kakashi sighed. "Come, I want you to meet a jounin here who you can relate to on these kind of issues." He started walking away from his original destination.

Coming to a stop infront of a numbered door, he knocked. Silence met this, before a long stream of thuds was heard. Kakashi knocked again, this time it opened, revealing an irritated Anko, in a bathrobe. A very small, and very revealing bathrobe.

"Fine, what the fu-KAKASHI! Hi! How are you!" She said. Sasuke had a mild nose bleed (No, he's not gay, for the simple fact that if he was, I would most likely have to add him to the harem. And I don't think anyone wants him in there, do they?) as he examined her practically busting chest.

"I'm fine Anko, but I need to speak with you privately. It involves my student here." He indecated with his forefinger. Sasuke panicked before he could remove the blood on his front. Anko examined him for a second, before "I keep telling you Kakasi, I do prefer younger men, but frankly the prodigy type never really got me hooked. I prefer a more down to earth guy." Kakashi blinked as a wave of shock exploded on Sasuke. He was NOT used to rejection, even if he never asked. He had once had a woman of twenty one ask him on a date, he had declined.

But it still was a shocker to him none the less that this woman before him was rejecting him. "Um, that's not what I meant. Sasuke here has a problem you can relate to, although I would prefer it if you let us in." Kakashi said, pointing to the inside of the room.

"Fine, come in, though don't mind the mess..." She trailed off as Sasuke took in her living quarters. It was like a tornado, kunai, shuriken, swords, and all manner of weapon littered the floor. Scrolls left propped against the walls. The coffee table infront of the couch had several books on it, including a few copies of the book Kakashi and Naruto read. He made a mental note to read one to see what it was like. The only source of light in the room was a tiny window.

Sasuke was alarmed when Anko shut the door, the inside part now exposed. There was an inumerable amount of kunai and shuriken lodged into it, with several residue holes in them. Then it hit him. Those thuds he had heard were the sound of those kunai hitting the door.

That freaked him out a little.

"So, what exactly did you want to talk about?" She asked as she rummaged through a minibar in a corner, pulling out a fresh stick of dango. She ate it slowly, sentually, as though she was in a commercial of sorts, savouring the very taste of dango to its last.

"Sasuke had a run in with Orochimaru." Anko dropped the half finished stick of dango. She stared wide eyed at Sasuke. "Your lying." She whispered out, traces of fear running through her. Sure, resently her curse seal had been acting up, but it couldn't possibl-.

"Sasuke, show her what I mean." Kakashi said sternly. Sasuke reached up and exposed the curse mark to Anko. She didn't move, settling on just staring at the very same mark she had. Three black tomoes, all brought together. She was going into shock.

Finally, thought broke through her storm cloud of a brain. "So...he is here." She said sternly. Sasuke started to sweat. "What do you want me to do with the gaki Kakashi? It's not like I can remove it anyways." She said, gaining back some of her normal thought pattern.

"I simply wish for you to illustrate exactly why it is a bad idea to rely upon Orochimaru to gain things. That is all." He said in a very formal manner, one that Sasuke thought didn't suit him.

"Okay, well I'l-" A loud tweeting was heard outside as a bird started chirping up a storm. Anko suddenly whirled around and hurled a volley of kunai out the window, barely missing the bird. Her face was that of extreme fear, and Kakashi knew why. Only the snake had this affect on her.

"Get out." She said sternly. Kakashi knew she had some thinking to do, so he obligded. Closing the door slowly with a creak, he left Anko to herself.

Not two seconds he had closed the door, that Anko collapsed on the floor, bawling her eyes out. This was two much. She had thought she was safe from that monster, from that THING of a man. Orochimaru.

It hurt. A lot. To know he was out there, watching and waiting for an unknown reason. She curled herself into a feudal position, resting her head on her knees, letting tears slowly run down her face.

Outside the door Kakashi snapped his book shut. Sasuke looked really confused as what just happened. "What was that?"

"That, Sasuke, was what happens when Orochimaru gets his hands on you. If you don't want him to, come with me." Kakashi walked forward, Sasuke walking closely behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was at least a little better now that she had a room. The building at the centre of the forest of death was apparently a fortress that was there in case of war. At the moment, the hokage had decided to use it for the exam, instead of an outpost.

The room they were staying in for the duration of the second exam, was small, but cozy. Though she didn't know it, the room was surprisingly similar to Naruto's room.

She smiled as she warmed herself. That was a good nap. She had taken one the minute she had gotten in. She felt refreshed and content, so stretching, decided to see what Naruto was doing.

She searched the first and second level. The place reminded her of a hospital in some ways. And a business buiding in another. Occasionally she would ask an ANBU walking by if he/she had seen Naruto, although each time, it was a no. This worried her a little, but didn't show it.

She was about to give up, when a flash of blonde hair caught her eye. She immediately thought it was him, but as she rounded a corner, she came face to face with one Sabaku no Temari.

Temari stared at her before smirking. "What do you want?" She said fiercly to her. Sakura almost backed down, but she decided against it. She needed to find Naruto. "Excuse me, but have you seen my teamate Naruto, he had blonde hair, and wears goggles." She said as politely as possible to the fan-weilder.

Temari thought for a moment. She comtemplated for a moment just blowing the girl off, she wasn't worth her time. But thought better of it. THis was a good destraction from having to go up to her room and spend time with Gaara. She loved her brother, but she wasn't fond of dying.

"Fine, although I expect something in return." Temari said as Sakura smiled. They began walking, searching for Naruto. Temari was pretty sure Naruto was the one that had fought Kankuro a little while back. This interested her. The moy had fought with her brother, and walked away, something that only Gaara was capable of.

"So, where should we start looking?" Temari inquired. "Um, maybe the first level, nowing that guy, he's probably preparing for whatever the second exam is."

" I see. Okay, maybe-" But she was cut off by a shout up ahead. Running forwards to the commotion, they came to an odd sight. Naruto was walking along, a girl on his back. The girl wore a hiate with the sound symbol on it. She had a camo scarf and green shirt. She also had a pair of black basic ninja pants, and Sakura noticed that she was slightly well endowed.

Naruto saw them coming and ran to meet them. "Oy, Naruto, what the hell are you doing with her on your back?" Sakura went straight to the punch. "Um, this is...Kin, I think?" He looked up at the girl.

The girl looked agitated at this. "Put me down DAMMIT! I keep telling you that I don't need to be carried, my ankle is fine!" She screeched. Temari narrowed her eyes, she didn't really like this girl to much, she reminded her of herself. Overconfident.

Naruto replied simply. "Your ankle is twisted and needs to be repaired. I didn't think that you wanted to hurt it anymore than it already is." He said simply, stating all the facts, and making Kin blush slightly.

But before Kin could find a good rebuddle, two boys walked out of a hall. Upon catching sight of them, Kin began to wave wildly and call them over. As they reached them, Naruto, Sakura and Temari took in there appearance. They Both were like polar opposites. One was almost completely covered in bandages, with a gray shirt, and extremely long sleeves, a large fur...thing on his back. The other was like an exuberent Sasuke, with tall brown hair and a face brace not unlike the second hokage. His shirt was similar to a monks clothing, only with the kanji for 'kill' painted across it. The pair looked extremely intimadating.

"Kin, there you are, I was worried you had been eaten." The bandaged one said in an everyday tone, one that was to deep for someone his age. Kin didn't seem bothered at all, infact, she seemed happy to see the creepy two, smiling. "Um, Dosu-kun, would you mind taking me off this guy, I twisted my ankle and he agreed to carry me. But now that your here..." She trailed off, giving a pleading look to the bandaged guy.

He sighed. "Fine, although don't do this again, I'm not fond of being treated like a pack mule." He turned around, giving Naruto a good view of the furry thing he wore. Kin actually squealed, before nudging Naruto to set her on the Dosu's back. As he set her there, she actually cuddled into it, giggling. Naruto gave the ninja an odd look, which with one eye, he answered any and all questions.

"She likes fuzzy things. And my fur coat is very furry." Naruto nodded. A groan caught there attention. The other guy was groaning unhappily, like a kid that was impatient. "Hurry up! We have stuff to do and I don't want to be late!" If this had been an alternate dimenshon, he would have sounded like a gruff Naruto.

"And that would be...?" Dosu said. Silence met this. "Exactly. Now, I wish to thank you, mister...?" He trailed off, indicating to Naruto. "Uzmaki, Naruto Uzumaki." (License to KILL!) He replyed back. "It will be good to see your skills in the final exam. Perhaps you and me will have a match." And with that, the three walked off.

"Um...what was that about?" Temari admonished to no one in particular. Sakura just stared ahead, before regaining thought. "Temari, this is Naruto!" She introduced them. Temari took in his appearance. He was fairly strange looking up close. He had a pair of goggles and a mask on, a gray poncho on. His legs had a pair of basic jounin ninja pants, stopping at the knees by gray leg warmers, ended with with black ninja sandels.

"Um, hello there." She waved to him akwardly. He simply nodded at this. "So, um, aren't you guys short a teamate?" She said. Sakura, who hadn't said anything in a while, finally spoke up. "Um, yes, he's...getting something taken care of." Sakura said, leaving a blank the size of a football field. Temari decided to let it drop though. "Okay, so who is he? After all, teams are always paired two boys, one girl." Temari said again.

Sakura smirked at this, acting like she was smug about something. "Sasuke Uchiha." She let the name roll off her tongue. Temari looked suddenly nervous. "So, he's your teamate. A piece of advice, be worried of my brother. He's not normal. And he's taken a liking to Sasuke in the worst kind of way." Temari warned.

Silence met this, before "So, what, he want's a date with Sasuke?" Naruto dead-panned, causing a sweat drop from Sakura and Temari to look absolutely horrified. "NO!" She defended, before composing herself. "You'll see what I mean at the exam." She forbodded, before waltzing away.

"Well, that was weird." They both said at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the second exam ended, and the third was beginning. Naruto stood by Sakura and Sasuke in a straight line, watching the third narrorate what they were doing for the final exam.

Naruto was looking forward to this. He himself had prepared for this in more than one ways. He had managed to completely hide his hands and arms for this, knowing there was no way in hell that he could keep them hidden for this. He had gotten sleeves, rings, gloves and the hole kit and kabudle for this.

The Hokage finished his speech, and turned to the board. There names began to flash against the boards, and with Uchiha Sasuke and Yoroi Akado.

The matches themselves varied, some long, some short. Naruto had to admit, Gaara was very dangerous. To control sand was like having the ultimate puppet, only without strings. Sakura's match against Ino was like shooting a flaming propane tank, dangerous. It had sadly been kinda slow for Naruto's taste.

Temari had utterly decimated Tenten, he made a mental note not to underestimate her. Skikamaru had beaten Kin pretty badly, leaving her out cold. He had watched his teamates, both looked surprisingly upset. He didn't figure them for the caring type.

The board flashed and again, before it, came the names Sabaku no Kankuro and... Uzumaki Naruto. Kankuro grinned from ear to ear at this, he had a chance to finally break this guys face in. Kankuro hopped down onto the area.

Naruto was also happy. This would be the perfect time to test 'it' out in a combat situation. Kankuro was obviously a puppeteer, one that was well seasoned. Naruto was gonna have a ball.

"Alright, I want a good, clean fight from you two." Hayate said, coughing "So...HAJIME!" He shouted and leapt back. Kankuro stood there, waiting for Naruto to attack. But nothing came. "Um, aren't you going to fight, coward?" Kankuro tried to goad Naruto into fighting.

Naruto's rebuddle? "I don't fight puppets." The spectators all watched awed at this. Sakura turned to Kakashi "Sensei, what does Naruto mean?" Kakashi spoke humourously. "He's just refering to whats underneath."

Down on the floor, Kankuro burst into a shower of sand, revealing the form Karasu (Crow) to the world. Ino looked at the instrument of death, astonished at its looks. Not for specificly how inhumanly human it looked, but for the fact it looked so much like Naruto it was scary!

"So, you saw through my plan eh? Well, this is interesting." Kankuro's voice came from the large package of bandages. They quickly unraveled, revieling him to have been there the hole time. "Well, you are strong, I'll give you that, but your still gonna lose!" He shouted as Karasu shot forwards.

But before it reached it's target, Naruto raised his hand, stopping the puppeteer out of sheer surprise. "If you'll wait a moment, I need to take mine out as well." He said, leaving the sentence hanging there. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what Naruto meant.

Slowly, movement could be seen under Naruto's poncho. A hand came out, covered in all manner of cloth, holding a scroll. Naruto lay it on the floor, the crowd hushed as they watched. Naruto unraveled it, revealing the inside to be that of a summoning scroll.

A quick handseal, and a large cloud of smoke inveloped it, obscuring vision. A form could barely be made out as the smoke began to clear.

A silence so heavy decended upon all present, as out stepped the form...of a puppet.

It was farly human, wearing a pair of pants and shirt. It's head was human looking, with a bandana on the top and bottom halves of its head that only showed its lenses for eyes. On it's back though was what appeared to be a pack, only it had several square compartments, holding nothing but darkness. On a belt around it's wast, scrolls adorned it. The legs that held it up were pronged with three toes, like a bird, supporting its slightly hunched form.

"Let us show the world our skills...Kagai (Assault)." Naruto said.

Kankuro was dumb struck. There were no puppeteer ninja in konoha, he knew that. There were already so few in his village, only they knew the secrets on how to make them. This one was different, it wasn't like any normal puppet, ever.

Up at the stands, Kakashi's eyes widened considerably. Speaking out loud in shock, he said "No way...it can't be...Naruto has thoughs?" He said out loud, drawing the attention of a few people watching. Sakura was the first to speak. "What is it sensei?" She asked. Kakashi didn't look away from the match to watch.

"Sakura, you read a lot of history, right?" He asked, his question completely off topic. "Yes, I have, why?"

"Because, if you have ever heard of 'The Imperial Four' you'd know that is one of the four puppets." Sakura gasped at this, her eyes widening, before turning to Naruto's direction as smoke billowed away from the puppet. "B-but they said they were lost during the first great shinobi war!" She said, recalling the legend.

Ino's curiousity was killing her. She had to know this juicy piece of information, right now. "What are you two talking about?" Ino asked. Kakashi answered her "During the first great shinobi war, the sand was losing the war by a huge amount. Then, a puppeteer master, one rivaling Sasori of the red sands skill, constructed four puppets. These four puppets, singlehandedly crushed any and all shinobi that they came across, no survivors." Kakashi said gravely.

Ino's eyes widened greatly. That wasn't possible, not with just four puppets, even she knew that. If Naruto, who she barely knew, could even use one, he was a lot stronger than she had originally thought.

Back down on the floor, Kankuro had no idea what he was in for. "So, there are puppeteer ninja in other villages...regardless, that piece of crap couldn't stand a chance against Karasu." He indicated to the Naruto look alike. A loud and wild clicking issued from it. Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you should have said that, you idiot, now I think you offended Kagai." Naruto indicated. If Kankuro didn't know better, he would have thought that the puppet was glaring at him, through black lenses.

"So...this is where we can begin, start when you want." Naruto said as he sat on the ground. Kankuro looked miffed at this, how dare this ROOKIE blow him off like that, it was insulting!

"Bastard, once I'm done smashing your piece of JUNK to pieces, I'm gonna do something to you so horrible, they'll have to invent a new word, just to describe how horrible it is!" Kankuro said as the crow shot forwards.

Seconds seemed to slow down as Karasu descended upon the form of Naruto. It's hand reared back, a wrist blade out, before it shot forwards, right at Naruto's face. Sakura was shaking in fear, Kakashi wondering how this would play out.

A loud 'CLANG!' was heard, as Karasu's blade stopped inches from Naruto's face, who hadn't flinched. Kankuro stared at the form of kagai, three long claws (Think like wolverine, only larger and more curved) had shot from its knuckles, blocking Karasu's wrist blade. Kagai's other hand shot out, a second pair of claws on its end, and hacked off Karasu's arm.

Kankuro flung his arms back, causing Karasu to jump away. It's removed arm came two, and reattached itself to Karasu's arm. _'What the hell was that?!'_ Kankuro thought to himself. He eyed the puppet now, reevaluating his priorities. That puppet was obviously light, it had moved from one place to another almost instantly, but just how fast?

"Teme..." Kankuro muttered under his breath. Naruto just sighed, as Karasu came in for another sneak attack. This time though, Kagai was waiting. The claws reseeded, Kagai's palms facing out. Then, a round hole opened up on them, fire shooting out. Kankuro's eyes widened, before commanding Karasu to dodge the flame throwers.

Avoiding the seering hear, Karasu was again attacking Naruto. It's mouth opened, and several kunai shot out, flying towards Naruto. Naruto was unaffected, as several kunai intercepted the ones flying towards him, these ones shooting from Kagai's forearm. Kankuro was getting annoyed, Karasu was not weak, but this Naruto guy was making him look like a light weight.

Kagai was beside Karasu before Kankuro knew it. It blasted Karasu with more heat, blocking it from sight and singeing the ground. As the smoke cleared, on the ground, a pile of cinders lay there. Naruto knew better than to think the puppet was gone.

His assumption turned true as Karasu appeared behind him, baring a sickle on the end of its right hand. The blade came down, and hack Naruto's head in two, right down the middle. Sakura shrieked, Naruto was DEAD!

But Kakashi saw through it. The bloody form on the ground burst into smoke, revealing underneath, a log with a large cut in it. Kankuro was pissed, this genin was driving him nuts. Kagai was motionless right now.

Then, from behind him a few feat, the air began to waver. Naruto seemed to fade in, appearig seemingly out of no where. "So...you aim to kill now, is that it?" He said dangerously. Kankuro turned, caught off gaurd by the boy being behind him. "Ya, what of it?" Said, sneering.

A pause met this, before "Fine, then I will no longer need to hold back Kagai, as now the playing field is open." Kagai began to move slowly, swaying.

Kankuro stared at it, before it disappeared in a blur of movement, Naruto doing the same. Kankuro didn't know what to do, or where to defend himself. Then, a soft click was heard up above. Kankuro's head spun, catching sight of a suspened Kagai, arms and legs limp, still in the air.

Then, a chillingly calculating voice, one only Kankuro could hear from extensive training, spoke. "Die..." Was all the voice said, before all hell broke loose.

It was raining death. From the pack Kagai wore, dozens of blue _missiles _were firing everywhere. They didn't burn like normal ones, instead, leaving a blue streak of light behind them, one that was the same color that was the glow the missles gave off. The missiles them selves were almost transparent, a thin white outlin being the only feature anyone could remotely make out.

But what the missile looked like didn't matter. What did, was the damage it was doing. The first on hit the ground, exploding into blue light, Leaving a small crater. Seconds later another one exploded beside it, creating an equally large crater.

Kankuro had no time to dodge. One second the ground was level, the next, light was exploding everywhere, all of it coming from the barrage Kagai was using. All that could be heards was one explosion after another, Kagai for sum reason was almost hovering above ground.

Then there was silence. The last missile went off, leaving a stunned audience. From his vantage point on the ceiling, Naruto had a good view of how the crowd was taking the massive amount of destruction he had caused with just a simple puppet. Sakura's mouth was open, blank eyes, Kakashi had dropped his book, his mouth slack, Ino had fainted, and from the looks of it, Gaara was impassive, although Gaara didn't count, as he didn't really have much emotion.

Kagai landed on the ground with a smack, standing completely still. Naruto hopped down beside it, his vision obscured by the smoke created from the explosions. When the smoke cleared, the forms of Karasu and Kankuro lay there, in a smoking heap. Naruto walked over casually, before turning Kankuro over, revealing a swirly eyed Kankuro.

"Winner, Uzuamki Naruto!" Hayate said. Naruto pulled out his scroll, and with a simple handseal, Kagai was back inside. In one leap he was beside his teamate and sensei, Ino on the floor, out like a light.

"So, what did I miss?" Was all he said, a rather unclimatic ending.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow, I am A FRICKEN GENIUS! That's right, A GEN-I-US! **

**It took me a while to get the design of Kagai onto paper, but I finally did, and I'm happy with it. Kagai won't be the last one that you'll see, there are three more, but there for later.**

**If some of you had trouble picturing him, I based his basic character look, on that of a red imp, from the playstation 2 game Okami(TM). Google it. Though only the way the thing looks is it, how the two act is totally different.**

**The next chap. is a filler, where I flesh out the harem a little more. It will also be funny for many reasons. So, look out for it, you harem voters! There will be much...things.**

**Also, the reviews I've been getting have been really nice. People have called this not only original, but also very cool. I thank you for your praise, for it lets me now that what I right is not in vain.**

**REVIEW, OR...I...I don't know...DROWN THIS...fish...**


	12. Pt1: When girls collide

**To my loyal fans who read C.S., YA"LL ROCK! And not just because you give me such good praise. I really enjoy when people suggest stuff, like what I should do, or things that need to be cleared up. I really enjoy when people suggest adding stuff to Naruto's puppet form.**

**An example of such, is the puppet Naruto used in the last chapter, Kagai. The reason Kagai is named assault (In japanese that is), is because of the pack weapon it uses. I mean really, I could have called him something cheesy, like Boomer, or maybe Rayne, in reference to it **_**raining **_**missiles on his enemies. But I deciede upon Kagai, because an assault in my opinion, is hundreds of attacks upon one area, leaving nothing but devastation in its wake, which is exactly what Kagai does. As for his looks, I just settled on that. I actually have a drawing of him, although I sadly don't have an account of Deviant art.**

**Another good question, is how can Naruto possible use one puppet, plus himself? That is actually going to be cleared up in this filler chap. Yes, I am a party-pooper, I know.**

**And finally, a lot of people have drawn attention to my weak grammer skills. I sadly only have Microsoft Wordpad, which as a few know, doesn't have a spell check. That means that when ever I make a spelling error, I rarely realize it, even after I proof read the chapters. I hope that solves that problem. Although this is becoming less and less frequent from chap. to chap. I can actually prove this. First, read the first chapter over, then read this one, and compare spelling errors. You see what I mean.**

**READ, OR I PAIR NARUTO WITH ONLY ONE CHICK, AND SHE'LL BE AN O.C.!!! : (**

**P.S. There needs to clarification. Naruto is not gay. Some fans (Like one person) mistook the comment I made about if Sasuke was gay, I'd have to add him to the harem. Sadly, that was just a joke (Entire Yaoi fan club pouts, then burst into tears.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on her bed, bored. And not normal bored either, she was omni-bored. Yes, there was such a thing.

It was about a week after Naruto's little show. Due to the exam, missions were put on hold, meaning that she couldn't use them as a distraction. Naruto and Sasuke were out there training, but, she on the other hand had nothing to do.

Rolling over, she recalled the memory of Naruto's fight. He had been powerful, as had Sasuke. She hadn't been able to even beat Ino, who was almost a civilian. She was really ashamed.

This thought in turn got her thinking about Ino. She hadn't called her yet, so she thought she might as well. Walking down stairs, her parents not inhabiting there home at the moment, she picked up the phone, and punched in Ino's number.

Ringing was heard twice, before a click was heard, and Ino's voice came through the phone. "Hello?" She asked politely. "Hey Ino, I was wondering, you wanna do something a little later. If your not doing anything that is." Sakura replied.

Silence met this, before "Well, I'm not doing anything today, so ya sure. Hey, could we invite Haku, I need to talk to her." Ino asked. Sakura thought for a moment, before smiling "Sure, thats cool. See you in, what, an hour?" Sakura said.

"Sure, see you then." A soft 'click' was heard as Ino hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, after a quick shower, Sakura walked out of her house. She was meeting Ino and Haku at a local cafe (No not at the one that hates Naruto.) that she particularily liked.

She walked along, smiling slightly, her previous thinking of how shamed she was gone. The cafe came into sight, although when she caught sight of Haku and Ino, they were beside two people. These people were Temari and surprisingly Kin.

Sakura waved at them, elisiting a reply from Ino and Haku. She sat down, wedged between Kin and Ino. "So, how are you guys?" She asked. Temari replied.

"Fine, although if the waitress doesn't get here soon I'm gonna..." She trailed off as the waitress walked up. Who the waitress was surprised her though. Mitarashi Anko.

"Um, weren't you an instructor for the exam?" She asked, causing the people present to turn to her. There eyes locked on the form of Anko, wearing a surprisingly frilly waitress outfit (You all know the one) but still managing to look indimidating. "Ya, what of it?" She said snootly.

"Nothing just, I've never seen a Jounin level ninja work at a cafe before." (Despite knowing Zabuza) Sakura said. "Well, with missions off, I need income from somewhere. This is just the job I snagged. What are you guys doing here?" Anko finished.

Kin answered this one. "Um...well Temari and me happened to meet to be walking by, and well, we saw Ino and Haku here." Kin indicated to the other two. "Temari said she knew a friend of Ino's her, Sakura, so we asked what they were doing. Turns out that they were waiting for Sakura here to show up, so we decided to wait to." Kin finished her winded explanation.

Temari just glanced at Anko. "Okay then, so mind if I join you, I'm on my break." Anko half asked. The group nodded, so Anko sat down. At the moment Ino, Sakura, Temari, Anko, Haku and Ino were present. That changed.

By some remarkable _coincidence _(Author snickers) Hinata and her sensei Kurenai walked by. Hinata spotted the group, while Kurenai spotted Anko. Walking over, they waved hello. "So, I see your corrupting youths again, Anko." Kurenai said as she came up, Hinata right behind her. Anko's response was simple. "Its not Thursday yet, you know that." Was all she said, gaining slight confusion from everyone there.

"Ah, I see. Mind if we join you, I'm famished." Kurenai said. Hinata nodded shyly, grabbing a chair and sitting beside her teacher.

They quickly got to talking about such and such. Eventually a waiter came up, and took there order. She came back with a plate of sandwitches, and a small plate of Dango for Anko.

Then the conversation got interesting, as they munched away. "So...who are you guys fighting in the exams again?" Temari asked. Hinata stiffened, remembering her match with Neji, and more importantly, the wicked talking to she had gotten from her father. Haku smiled though, nudging her down trodden friend.

"I myself am versing that Shika-guy." Temari said, causing Ino to look slightly upset. "Then you better watch out, that guys a thinker, I think I should know." Kin said. Temari recalled the wicked smack that had been delivered to her head. She decided to perhaps train a little later.

"I'm versing That dude that kicked Kiba around, you know, the one with the snake arm things." Haku said, remembering Kabuto's teamate. "So...who's Sasuke versing again?" Sakura spoke up. Temari replied solemnly, "My brother, Gaara." Sakura felt a chill run through her spine at the way Temari said it. It was bad karma.

"You should probably warn you teamate to watch out for Gaara, Sakura, he's not exactly...sane." Temari warned. Sakura nodded, remembering the desplay of power Gaara had shown during the exam. She made a note to warn Sasuke.

But still "Well, if something happens to Sasuke, Naruto will be there to help." Sakura said. "Hey, ya, that guys on your team right?" Anko said. Sakura nodded, making Anko smirk. "Well, quite the show he put on last week eh?" Anko goaded on.

"Ya, that was pretty cool during the fight, although Kankuro's been acting moody lately, and not in a good way." Temari said.

"Naruto's cool, I guess." Ino said, not really knowing Naruto all that well. "Naruto is a welcome comrade." Haku praised.

"Ya, I wonder what he looks like..." Anko said to no one in particular. She got a lot of odd looks from everyone there, as she peetered off. "Um, you know, that thing under his mask?" Anko said. They simply blinked. "Naruto has a face?" Sakura said.

Hinata was blushing slightly, catching Anko's attention. "So, no ones actually seen his face?" Anko said. "Um, I have, actually." Hinata said, blushing. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at this, giving Hinata a look.

"Oh really? Well, how, I'm his freakin' teamate, and I've never seen it." Sakura admonished. Hinata turned beat red, her entire face enveloped in a crimson blush. "Um we-well um, I , see, there-" She stuttered out. Anko only raised an eyebrow. "Come on, spit it out, we're all sisters here." Anko coaxed the chronicly embaressed girl.

The blush lessed slightly. "W-well, you see, I saw it when I went to the hot spring, a month ago, when there were all those D-rank missions." Hinata said. Sakura recalled this, that had been a boring month, if tiring. She had been pretty upset about that.

"Well, you see, I was really tired. So, walking along, I ended up spotting this hot spring at the end of town. It was a little run down bu-buut it was alright for the moment." Hinata said. Sakura was giving her a stare, before saying "Wow, so what, you peeked on him or something? Hinata, I never figured you a pervert." Sakura said, making Hinata go redder, and Kurenai to giggle slightly.

"NO NO! that's not it, I-I was, well you see, the hot spring, was well, only one bath. For both men and women." Hinata said, making all the eyebrows to shoot paste hairlines, and mouths to drop. Kurenai was the first to recover "Hinata, why on earth would you do something like that?!" She said, surprised her desiple would go as far as to share a bath with someone who wasn't of the same sex.

Hinata's eyes widened, then she giggled, then broke into soft laughter, soft like a doves wings. "W-well you see, I was just that tired. I totally missed the sign, and well, I just walked in. Th-there was n-no one there, so I didn't realize it was what it was, until I came into the hotspring..."

"Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Um, yes, what is it Sakura?" Hinata asked politely. "GET TO THE GOOD STUFF!" She said, letting inner Sakura out a little. Hinata stuttered for a second, before getting back on topic. "W-well, it turned out that, well, you see, Naruto-kun happened to be the only person there, and well you see, um I saw, his, well-" She was cut off by Sakura.

"JUST TELL US, SHANNARO!" She shouted. Hinata whispered out "I saw his face." Then she promptly collapsed in a dead faint. The groups eyes locked on her peaceful form on the ground, before, the all as one, groaned in a very loud voice. It was like watching a really boring but inthralling movie, only to have it cut off right before you get to the juicy stuff.

"Dammit forhead girl! You had to scare her like that!" Ino shouted. "Sorry, but she was just taking so long, and the suspense was killing me!" Sakura said back as Kurenai picked up Hinata. Anko looked really put out, what with things getting good, right before they were revealed.

Then a wicked smirk crossed her face. "Wait, I have access to information files..."

"So?" Temari asked, also upset.

"So, they probably have a picture of his face." Anko said, as the groups head perked up. That could work.

Grabbing there things, they as a group of one, prepared to leave, Anko almost forgetting to change into her normal attire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A short walk later, the group was in a large library like room, looking through a file cabinet. They went over name after name, some almost making Sakura drop her things to gave a look at them, like Sasuke's file for one.

Finally, Anko pulled the file out. Naruto's file. It was a lot thicker that the other ones, making Haku raise an eyebrow.

"This is it, come on." Anko said, making the others there follow her to an old table at the far side of the room. She set the file down. "Okay, now what?" Anko said to no one, as the group huddled together. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Well, I guess this is it, we finally will know what he looks like." Ino said. Haku was interested, Kin was in the heat of the moment, and Temari didn't care to much, although she herself wanted to know.

Flipping it open, there was Naruto's picture. He had both his mask and goggles on. Everyone there face faulted instantly. Sakura quicly recovered. "See, told you, that mask is his face, always has been, always will be." Anko shut the file with a snap, not wanting the group to know his nine-tailed secret. She was in big trouble if they learned that one.

"So, now what?" Anko asked. Ino answered this one. "I say, well, none of us are doing anything, so, well, lets find out what he looks like." She finished. The girls got a wicked look, this was gonna be good.

"I call leader!" Anko said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plan A:

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Kin asked Anko. At the moment, she and Anko walked up the stairs to Naruto's room. "Duh, of course it will, just walk up, knock once, and invite him for food." Anko listed.

Kin raised an eyebrow. "Then why are we dressed like this?" Kin said, inspecting the scandelous clothing she was wearing. It was a simple vest, only it was open, revealing a bikini top. She also wore tight shorts, a large ring belt around her waste, her legs wearing fish nets.

"Simple, men can't think when there are hot women around. When Naruto sees us like this, his brain will shut down and voila! He's putty in our hands." Anko said, her clothes basicly the same as usual, only instead of a large trench coat, she wore a small black sleeveless shirt, one that showed off her bust, and belly button.

"You learn that first day at ANBU." Anko went on. "Okay, what ever you say. The funny thing is, I probably should be training." Kin said, her mind else where. Anko gave her a look. "Ya, and I should be at work, but we all must make sacrifices. Here we are, Naruto's room." Anko said, indicating at Naruto's door.

Kin knocked, and a few seconds later, nothing happened. She knocked again, still nothing. She finally got really agitated, and practically smashed the door. Only she smashed Naruto, who had just opened the door, instead, sending him careening to the end of the room.

"GOMEN-NASAI!" Kin shouted. Anko chuckled slightly, looking at the smoking ruin that was mount Naruto. Kin was helping him up, when Anko got a wicked idea. "Oh my! I am so very sorry-" She said in an almost obviously to sweet voice "But I know how we can make it up to you, you see, me and some friends are having a get together at ichiraku's."

"I'd be happy if you came." She purred out, using all her power to make him say yes. The wink she gave him was the cherry on the cake.

Naruto seemed to think for a second. He turned to Anko and Kin, who both were now outside his door. "Sorry, to busy!" He said as he slammed the door in there faces.

Anko was in shock, while Kin was confused. "What happened to 'Putty in our hands?" Kin asked Anko.

"Just shut up." Anko shot back.

Behind the door, Naruto stemed the blood flow that was flowing from his nose. Aiko was giving him an odd look. "Well, at least that was better than last time, you didn't get cuddled to death." Naruto said to his foxy roomate (Fox as in animal that is), eliciting a whine from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plan B:

"So, remember, your to use shintenshin to switch bodies with Aiko, she's apparently Naruto's fox pet, while Naruto is in, and wait until he takes his mask off. Start barking your head off, we barge in and take a picture, then we're out of there." Anko said again.

Ino looked at her incredulously. "Okay, but wouldn't it be easier to-"

"NO QUESTIONS!" Anko shouted back, scaring several birds, causing them to take off. Ino looked a little freaked, but then grew determined. From her vantage point on the roof, she scanned Naruto's apartment. She caught sight of a window open, and centred in on the tiny fox that lay, suning itself there. "Holy crap! That is one really cute fox!" Ino said out loud. Anko gave her a look.

"Well it is, look!" Ino grabbed her binoculars, and handed them to Anko, who used them to centre in on the window. The second that Anko spotted the dox, she immediately melted. Emotionally that is.

"AWWWWWWWWWW! So cute! Remind me to get a fox, I definately want one." Anko said out loud, admiring the two bushy tails it had. If she had cared about what was in Naruto, she would have been a little worried.

"OKAY! Here I go!" Ino started the chain of handseals. Once she created the last one, she centred in on the cute form of Aiko. Her mind shot forwards, propelled at fair speed. Six metres...Three metres...ONE METRE...!

She was almost there, when a bird that had been scared off by Anko shot right in front of her. She had no time to react as she slammed into the bird, taking over its mind and body.

She was completely unprepared for when her view so violently changed. So it wasn't surprising she immediately smacked into a chimney. Hard.

"OUCH!" Anko said out loud as the bird smashed into it. Ino ejected herself from the bird, but not before the pain had set in. Anko was surprised to hear Ino groan loudly, cradling her head. A knocking sound was heard as Naruto set some groceries on the table. He patted Aiko softly and walked over to the window.

Anko panicked. "Quckly, he's closing the window!" She said to the still groaning form of Ino on the ground. Anko was saddened as Naruto closed the window.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRR! THIS MEANS WAR!" Anko shouted to the heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plan C:

So plan A and B were flops, but Anko knew that plan C would work. It was flawless!

Kurenai stared oddly at her friend, who was busy plotting over a large blue print, muttering and chuckling under her breath. It was weirding Kurenai out and frankly, she wanted Anko to stop.

"Um, Anko? I think I have an idea." Kurenai said. Anko's head perked up, before she sighed. "I'm listening, this plan is stupid anyways. They don't sell enough jello for it to work." Anko said, making Kurenai chuckle at her joke.

"Whats so funny?" Okay, so she wasn't joking.

"Well, just recreate what Hinata did. Invite him to that hotspring, and then wait. Simple." Kurenai said as Anko's eyes widened. "That's so simple, IT JUST MIGHT FAIL! But, theres a chance it'll work, so I might as well try it!" Anko said.

"Okay, but are you okay with being naked infront of him?" Kurenai asked. Anko thought for like, one second, before smirking evilly, "Ya, I'm fine with that. I'll be happy with this once I know what he looks like." Anko said.

"Fine, I'll call the group." Kurenai walked off, shuddering at her friends antics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It took some convincing, but they had managed to convince them all that this is a good idea. Sakura had felt it fair to warn them that this probably wouldn't work, for unknown reasons.

The plan was simple. Naruto was supposed to be training with Sakura and Haku. It was going to be a particularily difficult training match, one that would leave them fatiqued and dirty. Sakura would suggest that they head to a hot spring, bam boom bang, he's here. They would wing it from there.

Anko was a little jealous. While her bust was large, some of the girls there had busts that were way bigger. She would never have figured that Kin Kin of all people would bind hers. THEY WERE HUGE!

Elsewhere, Sakura was praying this would work. Naruto would likely want to just head home, not wanting Haku to know his little secret. She had already explained to Haku to expect the unexpected with her teamate.

"So, Naruto, would you mind if we went to a hot spring?" She asked. Naruto simply gave her a look. "I won't stop you." He told her, beginning to walk away. Sakura panicked.

"Bu-but I was kinda hoping you would come to!" She stuttered out. Naruto raised an eyebrow, giving the impression he was interested. "Weren't you the one that told me that if I was ever within the vicinity of any bath house you were in, you'd beat me within an inche of my life?" He said.

Sakura was sweating now. "Well, you see, the was, this-" But Haku decided better then to let her babble. "Sakura means is that we wish to know more about you. We are both teamates and frankly there is very little we know about you." Haku said, half of that being the truth.

Naruto paused. "I'm not sure, Sakura is already aware of a situation I'm in, are you sure you want to know more about me?" He asked. Haku nodded, blushing slightly. Naruto sighed. "Fine, but I must warn you, I'm not exactly what you call normal." Naruto said.

Haku laughed at this. "Your talking to a girl that can make ice appear in the greatest heat from no where." Naruto just continued to walk, only muttering "We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plan was going well. Sakura was a little nervous about being infront of a boy, stark freakin' naked, but sadly, it was a necassary sacrifice if she was to see his face. Haku's thoughts were pretty much the same.

Coming up the board walk, Naruto was becoming more and more wary. He had already made up his mind about showing Haku what lie beneath his poncho, he just wasn't sure how she would take it. Would she be fine with it, or freak out? He didn't know.

Stopping infront of a sign, in took in a sharp breath. "Um, you guys, this hot spring is for both men and women, in the same baths." He said. Sakura and Haku seemed unaffected. "Duh, how the hell are we supposed to get to know you if we can't see you." Sakura said sarcasticly.

"Oh, but won't you, well..." He trailed off. Haku took this one. "We decided that if we were gonna do this, we would have to trade something of equal value to let us see you. So, it's only fair that you see us." She responded.

_'Konoha girls are weird.' _Naruto thought to himself. This was really out of whack, women didn't up and change there moral values in one day, even he knew that.

"Alright, just, be prepared..." He said as he walked in. It turned out they also shared changing rooms. Naruto blushed slightly as Haku removed her shirt, exposing a bound chest. She quicly released them, giving away her full size. If Naruto had known, they were roughly bigger than Kin's. Although, thanks to Icha Icha, he was slightly de-sensitized to things like this.

It didn't stop the blush he got though. Sakura was fairly average, but Naruto wasn't complaining. They turned to him and gave him a look. "Naruto, your going to have to change if your to go in the bath." Haku said, unconciously centring in on his face.

"Ya..." He said as he removed his poncho. Haku's eyes widened like saucers. She soaked in his body, mechanical and wooden, small compartments here and there for one use or another. A large plate was attached to his chest, it looked removable. Turning her head slightly, Haku saw the second pair of arms, these ones looking more dangerous, what with there compartments more numerable, and in different spots.

Sakura had seen this all before, but Haku on the other hand was dumb founded. That explained a lot, like how he never really used his hands, or that thing he used to fight Kankuro, it all came together. She was dieing to hear the story behind this.

Naruto had already removed his pants, showing off the artificial legs he implored as well. Haku was surprised to find that he either hid his...more private area, or he didn't have one. That disturbed her greatly.

"So...that's the reason your all like that..." She said under her breath, not realizing what she had said. Naruto turned his head slightly, before turning back, grabbing his clothes. "I appologies if I'm bothering you, I'll leave." He said hurriedly, he didn't want to bother the two of them.

Haku looked horrified, Sakura was just surprised. "No! Your not bothering us, I was just caught off gaurd is all! It's fine, really." She said. Naruto sighed slightly, before putting his clothes back. He turned to them, wearing a towel, as they were (You don't actually think any woman is going to stand around a dude naked, do you? It just isn't done. At least not where I come from.) and they proceeded to the hot spring.

Sakura and Haku were thinking of aborting there little discovery mission. It was bad enough that they had set him up like this, but tricking him into revealing something like this to everyone was just plain cruel. Sakura and Haku were just about to tell him what they were doing, before he opened the door to the hot spring, and right into the vision of those present there.

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Nothing was spoken, thought, or even existified (I have only the slightest idea what that means) in the space of about four seconds. Nothing.

Naruto broke the ice. "Um, I hope I'm not bothering you, but mind if I join you?" He said non-chalantly. The group comprised of: Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Temari, Haku, Sakura, Kin and Hinata. All there eyes were on his body.

Hinata broke the ice. "Um, he-hello Naruto-kun. No, we don't mind." The others just nodded all together, still somehow remembering the plan, despite this bomb-shell that was presented to them.

Naruto sat down in the shallow water, as Haku and Sakura sat beside them. "So, Hinata, I haven't seen you in a while." He said to her, causing her to squeak slightly. "Um, yes, well, I, um, have been f-fairly busy with...things..." She trailed off again.

"Ah, well, it's good to see you." Naruto said, scanning the still staring faces that were all watching him like he was a zoo animal. This was pretty much the only reason he wore his poncho, to keep prying eyes away. He felt like enough of a freak with the fox in him.

"Okay then, time for a good soak." He said almost silently to himself. He sank under water, enjoying the relief the water had on what little flesh he had. Thankfully the puppet he wore was water proof, giving him full freedom to relax.

While he dozed silently in the water, relaxing slightly, the girls were plotting. "What the hell is this!" Ino said under her breath, she was glad Naruto's hearing wasn't good enough to actually hear then talking.

"Don't ask me, they said nothing about this in his file!" Anko said. She had already looked it over. To protect Naruto's privacy, something they rarely did, Konoha personnal had left his file almost blank.

"Hinata, were you aware of this?" Kurenai asked her pupil. She nodded hesitantly. "THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" Anko whispered harshly, making Hinata flinch. "He made me promise not to tell. I couldn't say no." She whispered out. Kurenai eyed her, before consenting, Hinata's reasons were valed.

"Fine, but this still is uncalled for!" Anko said again. "Temari, what are your thoughts?" Kin asked, only slightly interested. She turned to her slight friend, only to become startled. Temari looked worried.

She was eyeing Naruto like he was a potentially lethal life form. Her eyes looked stressed, almost panicked. And her face was in a frown. "Um, Temari?" Kin asked again. She blinked slightly, still looking worried. "Ya, just surprised is all."

"So...now what?" Anko asked politely. Haku took this one. "We wait." Was all she said.

So they did. In the mean time, they talked about local gossip. Yes, ninja worried about gossip, though for benafactual reasons, like some times people notice something like a murder without realizing it. So it was always good to prepared.

Meanwhile, Naruto was getting a little agitated. While his body itself was water proof, his mask was fickle. While he could use it in water, even use it to breath under it for a short period of time, steam had a bad affect on it. The steam would condense in it, and mess with the power, causing all sorts of problems.

Like slight sparking, Naruto could already feel his upper lip tingling. So, seeing no reason in having something that caused him that much discomfort, he removed it.

The air felt nice on his skin. Truth be told, her very rarely had to remove his mask, and he didn't make a habit of it, simply because it was inconvenient. He couldn't talk without it, and talking was fairly moderate in the human world.

It was at this, Hinata took her cue, noticing Naruto gently remove his mask with her byakugan. Why she needed it was simple, the steam was very thick.

As she examined Naruto's face, she nudged Sakura. Sakura looked irratated for a second, giving Hinata a look. She changed her toon as Hinata whispered the information into her ear.

Sakura giggled. She had waited two days, now she would know. She passed the information to everyone. Anko looked almost sinister, chuckling in excitement. The as one, tried to penetrate the thick steamy fog that billowed around.

Silence was all they heard, as the tension built. It was killing them! They had to know what he looked like! They just had to!

Sakura, Ino, Anko, Temari, Haku, Kurenai, Hinata and Kin. They all tryed to peer through the fog, well everyone but Hinata, who already knew what he looked like.

Temari was getting impatient. All she could see was his body, and even then it was vague. She could see the sillhoute of it, just behind a veil of mist.

So, being a wind mistress, she simply blew a small gust of wind. That was all it took, for the face of one Uzuamaki Naruto to be revealed to them.

Everyone there, was completely stunned. It was flawless, perfect in everyway imaginable. His blonde wild hair, framed an almost angelic face, one that had simple, innocent eyes that had a tint of sadness behind them. They were round and blue, large and eye catching to them. His face was muscular, probably from training intensly, giving him a strong jaw. On each cheek, there were three, long whisker marks, made up of tiny Hairs, giving him a rugged, exotic look. It reminded them strongly of a fox.

Naruto was only half awake, his thoughts elsewhere, blind to what was around him. A prickling sensation appeared on his neck, one that made him uncomfortable. He regained coherent thought, only to be met with a very strange scene.

All the girls were staring at him, a slight blush on there faces, there eyes wide. This struck him as odd. Had he done something wrong? He was already upset, he didn't need to anger them any of them.

He was without a voice at the moment, so he grabbed his mask from behind him, and placed it on his face. The second he placed it on his face, the girls seemed to snap out of a trance. "Are you guys alright, the bath seems to be heating you guys up to much, your burning up." He said.

There blushes seemed to intensify, all of them remembering the handsome face he had had. "Um, no-no, we're fine, although you look a little under the w-weather. You should probably head home." Kurenai said, surprised at herself for stuttering not unlike her student.

"Ya, I think I will, thankyou for inviting me Haku, Sakura. I had a good time." He said as he stood up. No one spoke as he stood up, and with a casual wave, stepped out, closing the door.

The nano-second after, talk broke out between all of them, Naruto being the centre of attention.

"HOLY CRAP! He was actually hot!" Temari said. Ino was to dumbfounded to reply, Naruto's picture perfect face replaying in her head. Kin, Hinata, Haku and surprisingly Kurenai were blushing uncontrollably, unable to speak. Sakura was debating whether to actually admit that Naruto was hotter than Sasuke, and Anko, was on other things.

"Man, why does the hottest guy in like, EVER, have to be missing the most important part of there inattomy!" Ino said.

"What are you talking about, this is great!" Anko said. Ino was confused. "How could that possibly be good?" She asked, everyone listening somewhat.

"Simple, since he's a puppet, he probably has _attachments." _She purred out, causing even more confusion.

About five seconds later, they realised what she meant. One second later, they all blushed at an atomic level, and point five seconds later, there noses burst in a gyser of blood, launching them backwards.

Anko's point was known, giving them all ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking casually up the stairs of his apartment, completely normal.

He walked around to his scratched up door, the profanity washed off a few days before. He walked in, closed the door, locked it, and promptly collapsed on the ground, tears running silently down his face, his goggles still on.

Aiko walked over, looking worried. Naruto curled himself into a ball, looking like the saddest thing ever. Tears started running down faster and faster down his face. Aiko trotted over.

He was mumbling to himself. Under his voice, she made out sad, lonely words. "Just like I thought. They all thought I was a monster. All they did was stare..." He said as more tears ran down his face.

Aiko gave him an almost sympathetic look, before cuddling into him, giving a little comfort to the confused boy. He needed it.

They fell asleep like that, fox and boy, one sad the other, sympathetic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, that was a really sad ending, I know, but I want some angst in here. To those who might be confused, Naruto doesn't know much about human beings, so he mistook there staring to that of someone that was scared. So that's why he's sad. **

**This is part one of two parts. This just covers haremy parts. Next chapter covers the training Naruto does.**

**Aiko is something I might expand upon. A fan suggested that I make her a part of the harem, by giving her a human form. I've been playing with this idea since then. I actually think that this is good, but I'm not sure if I should do this. So, Until the next chapter comes out, I'll poll who want's this. Please vote, it helps a lot.**

**Some people still think I should have killed Sakura. Sadly, this is not happening, for my own reasons. **

**Remember, Vote, on both the harem and if Aiko should be a person as well as a fox, or you know don't...then you can face the wrath of...A CRAPPY NEW CHAPTER!**


	13. Pt2: Training with the perv

**Well, I'm back! Yes I have returned! **

**A lot of people really dug the **_**attachments **_**joke. It greives me to tell my adoring fans that this is just a joke. There will be no attachments seen in this fic. for then I would have to right a lemon scene, and I don't think anyone wants that. Although this will be an on going joke. YAY!**

**The voters have spoken. To those out there that thought she shouldn't be in the harem...you lose. Sorry, but more people felt that Naruto should have her in the harem. Check yourself if you want. In regards to her as a character, it won't suck. I assure you. Also, Aiko is not Kyuubi leaking out, she is her own...thing. To those who vote after I've sent this, it's already to late.**

**The rest of the harem is unbelievable. There are people out there who have chosen some women I've only vaguely heard of, like Fuuma Sasame, ya, took me a while to remember her to. But one thing remains the same, everyone wants puppet Naruto to be with a ton of women, harems numbering in the tens are average right now. If this doesn't stop soon, I may have to put a limit of the number of women Naruto can have.**

**One person is still curious as to what will happen with Naruto's body. I assure you, this is a surprise, just wait. But be prepared to wait a long time. **

**Yes , so that is pretty much it. This chapter covers the second part of the two part chapter. This one, Aiko will be introduced, and Naruto will meet a very important person (Who is also a pervert Wink ). Until next time.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay on the brink of consciousness, very little thought happening in his mind. He was comfortable, and didn't want to wake up, not yet, anyways. But sadly this was not meant to be as a tiny voice invaded his conscience, one that he vaugly remembered.

He groggily opened his eyes, taking in the sights around him. He was positioned at an odd angle on the floor, proped up against his door. He was a little surprised to find one Aiko laying on top of him.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked in an small, sweet voice, one that dripped with cuteness. It was high, but not so high it hurt his ears.

"Um, Aiko, why have you...you know...changed...form?" He asked, slowing down at some points as to find the right words to describe what was going on. Aiko had used shape-shift.

Shape-shift, as the name described, allowed kitsune, to change form. How was Aiko a kitsune? The tails are a good clue. The form she had chosen was that of a...human.

A human with fox ears, and two soft, bushy tails. She had long, flowing hair, colored a dark orange, with one long blach streak through it. Her face was cherubic like, giving the impression she was an angel. It was ironic she was technically a demon.

On her cherubic face, she had three long whisker marks, not unlike how his used to be, only now, his were wild and ferocious. Hers made her ever cuter. Naruto had to restrain himself as he realized how close he was to his face, she was close enough to get close enough to see through the lenses in his goggles.

"Well, you seemed upset when you came home, and well, I wanted to make you happy! So, I thought, what makes Naruto-kun happy, and I thought, give him a hug!" She said as she tightened her hold around him, she had already enveloped him in a hug the night before.

"Okay..." She did this sometimes. In human years she was ancient, but sadly, she was kitsune. They could live for thousands of years without fatique, so a hundred years or two wasn't much on them. Aiko was like a teenager in there books. One that refused to grow up.

"...thanks..." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. To some, this would have seemed very intimate, but to them, it was fine. Hugs were alright, although kissing and things of the like they didn't do. That was taking it to far.

Aiko looked up at him with big eyes, her mouth in a small pout. "_She's_ been attacking you a lot recently, hasn't she?" She asked, generally concerned. Naruto seemed to tense at this. This only reinforced Aiko's suspicion.

"Hai, _she's _been more active, I had to use her in the exam." Naruto said. Aiko looked concerned, she rarely needed to.

_She _was none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the very plague of Naruto's existence. When the insident had gone down, she had lay dorment, until later. The seal had been severly weakened by the cultists attempts, the fruit of there labours surfacing later. 

It had started as nightmares. Horrible images of ghostly apparations and death, gore and blood, played in his head as he slept for countless nights. Then it had progressed to voices. He heard them sometimes, Kyuubi, whispering in the back of his mind, speaking horrible things. Small fears, she reinforced, anger, she fanned its flame, happiness, she crushed the first chance she got. She was the bain of his life.

About a year after Naruto had gotten Aiko, no one had known about what Kyuubi was doing. He didn't need the villagers thinking that there container was falling apart, they'd linch him if they knew. Then the first attack happened. He had been at home, and he had been in a bad mood. Kyuubi's voice was stronger than usual, commanding that he let her out, and that if he did, she'd help him get revenge.

Aiko had been lounging in her favourite form, that of a fox. Naruto was making her dinner, his mood steadily getting worse. Then it happened. Kyuubi tried to force her way out.

Naruto had suddenly lurched forwards, causing the bowl he had been using to hold Aiko's food to clatter to the floor.

Aiko came to investigate immediately. She came to the form of Naruto, sitting not unlike he was now, only more tense. He had been cradling his head, muttering at nothings, tears streaming down his face.

Aiko had immediately panicked. Naruto was getting worse, his muttering becoming faster, doing everything he could to hold the beast at bay. One final word was spoken by him, before he went limp, his body drained from the mental fatigue that had been dealed upon it just then.

When he had finally woken up, he had been greeted by the human form of Aiko for the first time. Had he not been so out of it, he probably would've screamed.

Since then, he had had more attacks. They were very rare, and even then, he could usually surpress them, but there was the occasional one that caught him off gaurd. In fact, he had had a pretty bad one in wave country (That's what Zabuza saw)

That was then, and this was now. Standing up, Naruto was again caught off guard by something unforseen.

"Uh, Aiko?" She gave him a funny look, like he was doing something stupid and funny at the same time. "Yes?" She asked in that high tone she had.

"Why are you naked?" He asked, the angle she had been hugging him before making it difficult for him to realize this until now.

"I don't wear clothes, remember? I'm a fox." She said matter-of-factly. Naruto paused at this, before turning his head, as to not invade her privacy. "Could you put some on please?"

"Only if you do oooonnnneeee thing." She said as she drew out her one. Naruto paused, he wasn't sure if he should agree. She was known for tricking people.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" He said, sounding really un-amused. "You...have...to...make me BREAKFAST!" She shouted, waving flags that somehow appeared from no where around, in all her naked glory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One very large breakfast later, Naruto was setting out. He had a lot of training to do, if he was going to stand even a tiny chance against his opponent, Hyuuga Neji (Yes that's his opponent, sorry if I haven't mentioned this).

Grabbing the last of his kunai, he prepared to set out into area's unknown. Aiko was still human, which struck him as odd, but she was now wearing an overly large tee-shirt, and a pair of his old boxers.

She had enjoyed her Flambe breakfast, accompanied with several flap-jacks and a large bowl of strawberries dipped in sugar. She was contempt, although she would need something bigger for lunch.

Naruto grabbed his pack, and with a wave, he was out the door. The second it closed, Aiko lost her happy demear. She was smiling, although her eyes were sad, and from the looks of it, lonely.

Naruto never saw this. He was to busy trying to figure out what that was all about. Usually, as in almost all the time, Aiko was in her fox form. She only ever changed to either reach something high up, like a cookie jar (That damned jar will forever be out of my reach), or something of the like. Or if he needed help, that to, although even then, she only changed when things got really hairy.

He hadn't known the emotions she was showing back there, and it scared him. If he had known, the things he would've seen were care, concern and a hint of love, mixed in with worry.

But he didn't.

The bridge he was supposed to be meeting Sakura and Haku at was looming ahead. It's red color was very eye catching, to say the least.

The thought of Haku and Sakura caused him to become downtrodden. The way they had looked at him wasn't something he could identify. There they were, in there usual clothing. Sakura was talking hurriedly to Haku, before she noticed Naruto's approach.

As soon as was close, she broke eye contact, instead finding the ground very interesting. _'So, she still thinks I'm a monster.' _He morbidly thought to himself.

Had he been able to read minds, he would have found out what she was really thinking. Her thoughts were on that sparkling face she had seen yesterday, and the comment Anko had made.

She blushed scarlet at that thought. Her mind was a elsewhere as Naruto's hidden piercing blue gaze scanned her. "Is something wrong?" He asked, although he thought he already knew what she was thinking.

Haku was pretty much the same. She was blushing uncontrollably, the thought Anko had put in her head replaying over and over again. She was considering asking him about it, but then strongly beat this down. It was undignified she had let Naruto see her...in a less clothed form, but to actually ask him...

Haku blushed twice as hard, as blood trickled down her lips, flowing from her nose. Naruto was still confused, his two teamates, who had been confident enough yesterday, were now blushing up a storm and couldn't look at him. This was, as I have said before, very confusing.

But that was for later. Over the horizon, one Hataki Kakashi walked along, his face deep in his favourite novel. As he came up, he looked from the neutral form of Naruto, to the insanely blushing two beside him.

"Do I even need to ask?" He said, snapping his book shut with a 'clap'. Naruto just sighed.

"Okay, so, I've let you guys relax for about a week now, it's time for some serious training." Kakashi said matter-of-factly. Sakura and Haku looked wary at this, relaxing was anything but what they had been doing for the past couple days.

"So, I have managed to devise training regiments for all of you. Naruto, Haku, Sakura..." He trailed off for dramatic affect.

He resumed talking in a cheery tone. "Zabuza will be covering your training! Congratulations!" He spoke.

Silence met this, before Sakura finally spoke up. "...what...?" She said, her eyes had become scrunched closed, a nasty twitch blessing them. Haku was actually happy to hear this, she hadn't been spending a lot of time with her teacher, so it would be good to have some one-on-one time with him.

Naruto...was being Naruto.

A poof of smoke appeared beside Kakashi, and out of it stepped Zabuza, finally wearing a shirt. Kubikiri Houcho hanging over his shoulder, glinting slightly in the sun. He looked really odd, in a jounin vest, one that signafied that he was a jounin. Where his usual Kiri headband used to sit, a Konoha one resided. His pants were the same.

"Man, is it good to be back. I really missed the title of jounin." Zabuza said. Zabuza, Demon of the hidden...leaves had returned (Had to change the name, he can't be from the demon of the mist if he's from the village of the leaves. It makes some sense)

"I see you got your license back." Kakashi drawled, totally killing the mood. Zabuza twitched slightly.

"Anyways, Kakashi has asked me to cover your training, at least until he's done personnaly training Sasuke." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, turning to his sensei. Kakashi shrugged. "The sandaime asked me personnaly. I'm the only one in konoha that has a sharingan right now, and as such, I have to train him." He finished, his explination not really satisfieing Naruto, but it did for then.

"I'll see you guys later, m'kay?" Kakashi said as he straddled off. Zabuza turned to his temporary students. "Okay, we start with the small stuff." He said as Naruto got a bad feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About half an hour later, Naruto was at another hot spring. He was there to...water walk.

Forming a quick handseal, he channeled the correct amount into the bottom of his feet-puppet-things. He relaxed himself, and tried to take a step onto the hotspring water before him. As he stood there, he began to get the rytheme of the waters flow. Many would have thought that this was easy. It wasn't.

Water-walking was a skill that required minute timing. There was no trick, other than learning to predict how the water would ripple around him. When he did manage to get his predictions right, he had to change the output he was using to match the flow almost a second later. He was at the moment halfway training himself to do this.

He continued to do this, trying time in and time out to get things right. But each time, just as he got himself back on the surface, he would slowly sink back down.

Deciding to take a break, he trudged over to shore. His ankles would have been badly burned, had they not been made of wood. He sat down, his whole body soaked from trials before.

He was perplexed on how he would do this. He was not anywhere near smart enough to do all these predictions at once, it was just to confusing.

A slight chuckle was heard, sinister in nature in the back of his head. _**'Poor, poor, Naruto-CHAN! Always trying, and always failing! Will you ever realize your very existence is in vain? Just give up, relax completely, it'll be over quick, just relax...**_

Naruto was smart enough to tense at this. The Kyuubi was present. He debated responding to this, and finally did.

_'No, you have to be pretty stupid to actually think that I'm dumb enough to relinquish control. I see your getting senile, you hag.' _The comment reverberated through his mind.

Seconds past, nothing. Then Kyuubi's wrath came down on him like a ton of bricks. _**'YOU INSOLENT, MINISCUAL WORM! YOU'll RUE THE DAY YOU **_**DARED **_**CALL THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE A HAG! I'LL SPATTER YOUR INSIDES ACROSS THE CONTINENT, STARTING WITH YOU MANHOOD! Oh, wait, that's right, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!' **_

That one cut deep. It was always something that had really wounded Naruto, to know that he would never actually have children. It was true what they said, you never missed something until it was gone.

To onlookers, Naruto appeared totally fine, but on the inside, he was battling the will of a several thousand year old fox demon. One that was very intelligent, if rash. And she was attempting to try to take over his mind, through any means necassary. She screamed, shouted, and used bad memories to get what she wanted.

He managed to beat her down, forcing her back into her cage, and away from his thoughts. He lay on his back, staring up, mentally exhausted. He knew she would be back, he could already feel her, pacing her cage, waiting for the right moment.

He lay there, when a peculiar sound hit his ears. More chuckling. At first, he thought that it was the Kyuubi again, trying for a second time in a row, to destroy them all, when he realized something.

The chuckling was male. Older, and very perverted, and it wasn't in his head. He started looking around, trying to locate the sound of the laugh. His eyes rested on the back of an old man.

He had a massive scroll on his back, one that was quite colorful. He had a massive head of white, spiny hair, in a long pony tail. He was dressed in what appeared to be kabuki clothing (Type of japanese play), from what little he could make out from his back.

Another chuckle issued from him, as he obviously peeked on the woman bathing behind the wall that seperated the bath houses. "Ahem, excuse me, but I don't think your allowed to do that." Naruto spoke up, drawing the attention of the old pervert.

A quick look over his shoulder, and the perv turned back to what he was doing, almost daring Naruto to attack him. Naruto contemplated actually backing off, his danger sense was going haywire (Think spidey sense). But he blew that off, this guy was not allowed to do this, for good reasons, like womans privacy as one. Ironic, coming from a dude that had shared a bath with about eight naked woman at once.

"I said stop doing that old man." He said, this time actually catching the attention of the jiji. A quirk of an eyebrow, and the man was facing him. "Old man, am I?" He said, his voice full of mirth, and a bit of anger.

"I'll show you old, you little punk!" He shouted in a low voice, biting his thumb, and running through a small chain of handseals, generating a fair amount of Chakra. As he placed his hand on the ground, a complex seal appearing under it. A cloud of smoke, and then there was a frog.

A very big frog. One as tall as a man, orange with purple swirls covering it, wearing samurai armor. The toad's appearence caught Naruto off guard, although he didn't show it. Lightning fast, a long, sticky tongue shot out, and spun around Naruto's legs. He had no time to react as the toad slammed him hard into the ground.

"Heh, that should teach that punk to mess with me. Little shits these days, never respect there obviously supirior elders..." He trailed off as he turned back to his peeping. He didn't notice the outcold form of Naruto burst into smoke, revealing the form of Kagai. It stood up, re-adjusting it's arms back into there original shape, as they had been dislocated from the attack.

Naruto landed beside him, silently patting himself on the back for switching with Kagai at the last second. His assumption had been right, the old man was stronger than he had first thought. This was good for him.

The pervert had let his guard down, even better. Naruto took a flat palm, and pointed it right at the man, as Kagai retreated underwater. Naruto's palm opened up, his fingers and thumbs shrinking in. A barrel shot up from his open palm, rectangle shaped, and gray. It was time to test out his new toy.

A soft click was the only warning the pervert got, before hundreds of Senbon rained down on the spot that he had just been sitting. Just as he had predicted, the brat had bounced back, but he hadn't expected this. He slammed his hands into the ground, the jutsu he was using one he could do without handseals. Not a second after, a wall of rock burst up from the earth.

Naruto was happy with the way things were going. The senbon launcher was working perfectly, the rate of fire was fast, and had good accuracy. A loud clang was heard, a sound that Naruto knew was bad, before the barrel exploded, raining what little senbon it had left around Naruto. _'Damn it! I thought I fixed this stupid thing!' _He thought, and it didn't help that Kyuubi had to add her two sense _**'HA! You can't even do that right! What are you, a failure? Oh ya, that's right, you ARE! HA HA HA AH!'**_

It was this that distracted Naruto long enough that the perv got close enough to attack. He slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach, causing his armor plate to crack and splinter. He flew backwards, skidding on his back as he tried to gain his barrings.

He eyed the old man again. The guy wasn't even winded, although he was eying Naruto as a new someone, not prepared for that attack before. The old dude was going down, that Naruto knew for sure.

Clenching his fist, Naruto signaled Kagai to prepare to attack. Turning to the man, Naruto figured he'd try to distract the guy. "So, the old fart can fight-" He said, trying to use tactics that got a rise out of Sasuke on the man "-then I'll just have to beat your perverted old ASS!" He said uncharacteristicly. This worked really good on prideful Sasuke, so it might work on this pervert.

Luck wasn't with Naruto that day. "Heh, we'll see, you little brat." He said, getting back into a fighting stance. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. "Actually, no, we won't."

The jiji also raised an eyebrow, before smirking "Yes, we will."

"No, we won't." Naruto said again.

"Yes, we will."

"No, we won't."

"Yes we will!" The man said with irritation.

"No, we won't."

"YES WE WILL!"

"No, we won't."

The pervert was now irratated. The brat didn't know when to be quiet, so, he decided to let him know. "OKAY BRAT! Your going down, and once I take you down, I'm going to go sit over there, look into that little hole, and peep at WOMEN! YOU GOT THAT!" The perv shouted.

It was all quiet after the old jiji ranted, before loud screams issued from the womans side of the bath house. Screams of "PERVERT!" and "PEEPING?!" Were heard as a loud trampling was heard. If the man had gone back to look for woman, he would have found the bath empty.

"See, I told you, no, you won't." Naruto said once again, drawing the mans full wrath upon him. "You little son of a BITCH! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find good inspiration like that?! How the hell am I supposed to write my book?!" Said, pulling out one very favourite book to Naruto. Icha...Icha...Paradise...

"Your lying." Naruto said, his voice slightly faltering as he denied his favourite book was writen by a perverted old codger (I still have no idea what this actually means) "There's no way that you write that book!" Naruto shouted, trying to convince himself that this was not true.

"Oh? And who does it say wrote the book? Why none other than me, Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin! Even if you don't believe me, I don't care, your a snot nosed brat that nows nothing of the world." Jiraiya stated, smirking slightly.

Naruto started shaking. There was no way that a book so AMAZING was written by this guy. Absolutely no way.

"Look kid, face facts here, if I didn't right these books, then why does it have my name on it? Jeez, kids don't know anything anymore." Jiraiya said. Naruto was still upset. "Oh ya, and how do I know that your not lying?" He said, still trying to convince himself that this was false.

"Well, you see, um..." Jiraiya trailed off. The boy was more perceptive than he had first thought. He had seen a valed reason that he might lie.

"Well, you saw me summoning toads, right?" Naruto nodded, unsure where the man was going with this. "And the author on the covor is named Jiraiya the toad sannin, right?" Again Naruto nodded, trying not to believe what the man was saying. "Well why would the author have the title 'Toad Sannin' unless they did something toad related. My summons prove that I'm the author." Jiraiya finished.

Naruto had to admit, that was valed. He sighed, before eyeing the man. "Fine, your the author. I suppose now, I can't kill you, so, you can come out, Kagai." Naruto said, as Kagai trudged out of the river, making the toad sannin raise an eyebrow. How had that thing gotten so close, or more importantly, what the hell was it? 

"I'm out of here." Naruto said as Kagai burst into smoke, going back into his scroll. "Hey, wait a minute there. There's no hurry!" Jiraiya was interested in this boy, though he would never admit it. There weren't many genin out there that could survive a punch from him, much less take a beating like Naruto had.

"Yes there is. I highly doubt I'm going to be able to water walk today, and I don't think your gonna be any help." He said as he trudged off. But before he could get five feet, the perv was infront of him, forcing him to stop. "And what, pray tell, makes you say that, my very stupid friend?" Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"I'm not your friend, you old coot." Naruto shot back, slightly annoyed. This guy was really bugging him, and Naruto wanted him to stop.

Jiraiya was even more intrigued. This kid was ignoring someone like him, a guy that walked around in bright red and green clothes, with a big head of white hair. That was no small feat.

"Tell you what, I can see your doing the water-walking exercise. I happen to know how to already do this, so I'm willing to give you tips. What I want in exchange...I don't know...I'll think about it." He said, unsure what a snot-nosed genin could offer to him.

Naruto contemplated this. If this guy could do this, then it was worth having a man as senile as him around. "Fine, but I definately want those tips." Naruto said, his main goal still in mind.

"Fine, fine, comeon, I know a better spot than this..." Jiraiya said, walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was having progress. The water walking was going good, and surprisingly fast. The pervert was over by a bush, eyeing woman with a telescope, no regard to there personnal privacy. That was to be expected.

He could manage to stay afloat for almost a minute just standing there. Impressive, for someone that had just learned how to do this. Naruto eyed the giggling pervert, as a full minute ticked by.

That was all he aimed for. Mastery level was sixty seconds, so he had conquered this skill.

"Oy, Ero-sennin, I finished the technique." Naruto called over, causing the pervert to twitch. "What did you just call me?" Jiraiya said slowly, letting the name roll off his tongue. "Don't call me that, I have a title you know."

Naruto was indifferent. "And it's just as lame. 'Jiraiya the Toad Sannin' is quite sucky."

Jiraiya whirled around. "I beg your pardon, but at least I have a title. Your just..." Jiraiya trailed off, finally realizing something. "Boy, what's your name anyways?"

"My name...is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied back, charging more chakra to do the exercise again, his back to the sannin. If he had looked back, he would've seen the look of astonishment of Jiraiya's face.

So, this was the boy, the person they sealed it into. Jiraiya had to admit, the boy was strong, but not anywhere near as strong as he could be. That got him thinking. This kid, was a lot like Arashi, his former student.

While he definately didn't like the kid, he had skills. But he lacked one thing, the will of fire. He could feel it, something was very wrong in the boy, he just hadn't mentioned it. But he could feel it, right under the surface, something very bad.

Not evil, just indescribably bad.

Jiraiya may have been the perverted idiot of the three sannin, but he was definately no fool. It had first struck him as odd that the kid hadn't removed his poncho or any clothes to water walk. Wearing soaking weight clothes, weighed down was not encouraged when doing this particular exercise.

Yet, even with this, Naruto was still doing it. What also drew Jiraiya's attention was that no matter what, Naruto never showed his hands. They were always hidden, even when he gathered chakra. That indicated one thing.

Naruto was hiding something, something other that the kyuubi, and if his assumptions were right, it was pretty bad.

"Oy, Naruto, come over here." He hailed over, drawing the blonde over. Naruto trudged over, and sat down cross legged. Jiraiya noted that he didn't use his arms like a brace, unlike most people.

"Naruto, have you ever noticed you have two sets of chakra?" Jiraiya inquired, setting Naruto up for a different topic. "...yes, I am aware of that..." Naruto said, not really liking where this was going. Jiraiya hummed, before smirking.

"May I see you use it?" He asked, hoping Naruto would agree for two reasons. 1) This would reveal something about the blonde he didn't know. 2) Even if nothing happened, he hadn't been there for the kyuubi attack, so as such, he had always wanted to see what all the hub-bub was about it, and why it was so feared.

Naruto paused, before staring directly at Jiraiya's eyes. "Tell me, sannin, would you take the devils offer?" Naruto asked cryptically. Jiraiya thought for a moment, before replying sagely "No, for the devils reasons are always its own, always leading to your destruction." Jiraiya spoke back, nodding to himself.

"Then why, pray tell, would you ask me to use something's strength that will destroy me? The kyuubi is not a toy, it will kill me if I use it to much. I only ever use it for when I must." Naruto said, his voice becoming razor sharp. Jiraiya was taken aback, this kind of knowledge was far beyond this boy's age, and yet here he was, speaking the truth.

"My answer is no, and that is final." Naruto finished, before getting up, using only his legs. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, before smirking. "Well, I can see your smarter than I first thought. That was fairly wise of you, Naruto." Jiraiya said, grinning.

"Why did you want to see it anyways?" Naruto asked, curious as to why a pervert was interested in him. Jiraiya's grin turned into a smirk. "I wanted to test you-" He lyed "-and you pass. I've decided that your actually worth teaching. Do you agree?" Jiraiya asked.

"That depends, will you stop being a perverted ass, and actually teach me something?" Naruto replied. Jiraiya scowled, before smirking again. "We'll see, but I'll only answer if you agree." Naruto thought for a moment, before also smirking behind his mask. "Agreed."

Jiraiya laughed. "In answer to your question, no, no I won't stop being A SUPER-PERVERT!" He shouted, drawing the attention of the girls playing in the lake. Screams were heard, as they took off, screeching indecentsis. Jiraiya pouted, as Naruto shook his head.

"Poor, poor, ero-sennin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was interesting. Naruto woke up with Aiko on his head again (This time a fox, as per usual). A quick breakfast, consisting of french toast and a bit of bacon, and he was out the door, leaving Aiko to herself.

He was supposed to meet the other two at the bridge, and tell them that he had found someone else to train him. He just hoped Zabuza didn't take it the wrong way.

Coming up on the bridge, he found Haku and Sakura there again, both talking to themselves excitedly. As Naruto came within sight distance, they still continued to talk. They didn't seem to notice he was here.

"Um, hey." He said, causing them to jump quite high. Sakura spun around, and on impulse, whacked him quite hard on the head. Or at least tryed to, she found it difficult to do so.

As he was beside her then. She fell forwards, overbalanced, before his hand caught her in mid-fall. Haku was thankfully in enough control to not attack him on sight.

"Gomen, Naruto, I didn't expect you to show up so soon!" Sakura said, slightly out of breath as she was held at an interesting angle by Naruto, who as of yet, hadn't stood her up.

"Wow, good technique Naruto, although I would have first dated her before trying something like that." Zabuza spoke up, causing Haku to squeak in surprise, and Sakura to blush uncontrollably at his assumption.

In a nano-second, she was on the other side of the bridge, still blushing, but seemingly more peeved. Zabuza just chuckled, slightly, before out of no where, a fryingpan flew by and just grazed his head.

He sighed as it clattered to the floor, or that was, until the fryingpan, ricochetted off the bridge wall, and smacked him square in the centre of his forhead.

He growled slightly, as Naruto and co. chuckled at his unlucky antics.

Naruto suddenly became serious, as per usual, before hailing Zabuza. "Um, Zabuza, I have some bad news for you." Naruto said, trying to make it seem as though he was the victim of circumstance.

"...okay, spill..." Zabuza said, becoming his usual self as well, that was, sinister as his title suggested.

"Okay, well, you see, I managed to get a new sensei." Naruto said, causing Zabuza to raise an eyebrow. "So...what are you trying to say, that I've been replaced?" Zabuza said surprisingly calmly.

"Hai, but I have a good reason. The guy that agreed is supposedly very strong, although, he is slightly perverted...Anyways, he's agreed to take me on. I'm sorry that I have to do this to you like this, but I need someone that is willing to train me one-on-one." Naruto finished.

Zabuza closed his eyes, contemplating what Naruto had said. On the one hand he was a little upset that a student was being trained by someone else, but then again, getting strong was a ninja's top priority...

"What's his name?" Zabuza asked, if this guy was as strong as Naruto claimed, Zabuza may have heard of him. "Jiraiya the Toad Sannin." Naruto said, non-chalantly, doubting Zabuza knew the guy.

Silence was all he heard, before "...no...freaking...way..." From Zabuza. The demon in question was slack jawed, completely and utterly slack jawed. "You mean to tell me, that you by coincidence, managed to snag a _sannin _to train you personally?" Zabuza said in a stunned whisper.

"Um...ya, is that good or something?" Naruto was in the dark, the old perv wasn't that strong...was he?

"Naruto...could you get me an auto-graph. This is a one in a million chance you know." Zabuza spoke out, pulling out his copy of Icha icha: Violence. Now it made sense, of course Zabuza had heard of Icha icha, so he naturally knew the authors name when he heard it.

"Okay then, I have to go meet him, see you!" He said as he took off, somehow snatching the bood without Zabuza noticing his hands.

//about five minutes later//

Naruto came to a stop in the old training area he had met the sage at before. There the old man sat, giggling as he watched several woman bathing. Naruto was still getting over the fact that this was the very process that spawned the greatest book ever written.

"I'm here, now, what did you want to show me?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at his pupil, as of yesterday, who was watching him intently, from what little he could make out from his face.

"Fine, fine, come on. Sheesh, I don't think I'll ever actually get to writing my book with you around." Jiraiya said as he walked over to where Naruto was. 

"Now, training. What I want you to learn, is a very powerful technique. It is one that has desimated a lot of very powerful enemies, with only one blow." Jiraiya said.

Naruto was intreged. A technique that could beat an enemy with one blow, was that possible? His agreement was turning out to be more and more promising than he had hoped.

"Alright, what is it?" Naruto said, curiously. "You should probably know, I didn't actually intend to teach you this yet. What I wanted to teach you, was how to summon. But since you won't use the Kyuubi, this is plan b." Jiraiya told the boy. Naruto was not expecting that. Jiraiya, after only knowing him for two days, was planning on teaching him a technique like THAT?!

"The technique, is known as-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, I'm cutting off Naruto's training. Yes, I am an evil bastard, and yes, this isn't the best chapter I've ever written. But I needed to make these fillers for good reasons.**

**To those out there, I know the way that Jiraiya reacted to Naruto as of yet was a little different from the manga, but hey, this is my stroy after all. I've decided, with the help of some advice, to improve on the characters, and story itself. While I have the basics, if I wish to be the best, I must make a better effort.**

**I got a lot of reviews recently, and I now have more than 100! Yes, I was so proud! I wish I had confetti, just to throw around right now! **

**I hope those that read Aiko's human form enjoyed it. I wanted to make her playful, funny, but sad about a reason that will later be revealed. I chose to have her a kitsune, because they are neither technically a fox, nor a human. The foxy cuteness that she has is just something I've always wanted to put in a story. It should also be noted that Kyuubi is a total B-I-T-C-H, but that may change...**

**Not to long ago, I'm not entirely sure, but I think I just got my first official flame. I actually can't totally tell, but I found the persons words, a tad harsh. Truthful, but harsh, considering I'm a noob. Big note right here, if you want to lodge a complaint, first read all the chapters here, then review. Usually, by the time you spot a problem, I may have actually fixed it by the second or third chapter after the one you've read. Once you reach the end of the chapters out there, your say is free reign.**

**Next chapter is the final battle, and the fight with Gaara. There hasn't been much mention of Gaara yet, so I may do a little diddy on him while I do the chapter. Naruto vs. Neji, the mystery technique revealed! will be the starting of some major plot stuff, and IT'S GONNA BE GOOD!**

**REVIEW, OR I PUT THIS STORY ON HIATUS! (...joking...)**


	14. The shit hits the fan

**Yo! The spirit of youth EXPLODES THROUGH ME! I JUST DRANK TWO CUPS OF SUGAR! YYYAAAAYYYY SUGAR!**

**Last chapter was not as good as I hoped, although my fans thought it was okay. But I assure you, we're back on to the plot. The first part of the final chuunin exams is upon us. Naruto's new technique will be revealed, his battles will heat up, and Gaara will make an appearance.**

**This is gonna be good, definately.**

**The story is going good, I especially enjoy the reviews I get. Out of a hundred reviews, only one of them as any mildly negative input. It makes me happy to know I have talent, how little there is. Yes, I'm cracking down on myself, what of it?**

**It should be also noted that Naruto does not have a summon. Yes, I know that this may suck now, but for later, this is absolutely necassary. You'll evenutally know what I mean, though not anytime soon.**

**So, carry on, dear readers, and immerse yourself in the worlds first puppet Naruto (At least I think this is the only one out there.)**

**P.S. Naruto does not have 'attachments' like that...**

**...or does he...?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets bustled and frothed with people from all over the country, coming from far, far away to watch a spectacle. A spectacle that was famous among the people, one that citizens adored. Bets were wrought, booths were opened, and a slight tension was in the air.

It was the final day of the chuunin exams.

Overhead, Kin sat on a balcony, in the small hotel her and her team were staying in. She had the air of slight depression, one that was thick with worry. The door behind her opened, and out walked Dosu. He eyed his teamate, a frown crossing his heavily bandaged face.

"Your worried about the invasion, aren't you." He asked in a deep voice, one that shouldn't have belonged to a child. Kin chewed on her lower lip, her face twisting into a frown. "Hai, I don't want to betray the people we know, but we owe so much to Orochimaru-sama." Kin said.

There orders at first had been simple, scout the village, report weakpoints, and immerse themselves in the culture as to seem normal. Then things got complicated for them. Orochimaru's orders were to act as a diversion for the sand team, at least when the shit hit the fan.

That would mean attacking anyone that got in there way, which was pretty much any other genin there. Kin shivered slightly, she may even have to kill one of them. She had killed, yes, but she didn't want to kill them.

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, even Hinata were comrades in a way to her, even though she barely knew them personnally.

Ending them would severally wound them. But not nearly as much as Orochimaru would wound her for disobeying him. He was a sadist when it came to things like that, even she knew that. By the time he was done with her, she would be lucky if her corpse still fit in a shoe box.

Not to mention disobeying him was dishonorable in her books. He had taken her from a low-down, rotting town, her and her sister, away from the brothels, the violence and death, and into a world were they had a chance.

She would be dead somewhere or worse if it wasn't for him.

"I don't know what to do about this, Dosu." Kin said, small tears threatening to burst. She was a little embarrased to be seen like this, but she was upset. Dosu was still silent.

"We could just run away, but I don't want to do that. We could obey his order, but then I would hurt people that love me, I'm at a loss." Kin went on, still with tears in her eyes.

Dosu watched her, before finding the right words. "Kin, we must do this. I will protect you, as will Zaku. The likely hood that both of us are defeated is small, so I wouldn't worry."

Kin smiled sadly, but she knew better. In war, genin rarely made it through alive, so they would either all have to kill, or, they died. No contest.

"Thanks Dosu, I needed that." Kin lied slightly, Dosu's presence was the only thing that she had needed. Dosu smiled, a feet almost undetectable under his bandages, before sitting down beside her, still hunched over.

"So...how do you like Konoha?" Kin asked her friend. "It's okay, but the noises are a little much. Sleepings hard." Dosu replied. "Oh ya, that's right, you, and, well..." Kin trailed off.

"Ya. I don't know to many people here, although I would like to get to know that Naruto guy you were talking about, he sounds nice." Dosu said. Kin blushed bright red at this, something that didn't go unnoticed to Dosu. "Y-yes, well, after the invasion, who knows what'll happen." Kin said.

"Ya." Dosu replied. A comfortable silence desended upon the two, before Kin finally spoke up. "He's a lot like you. Naruto that is." Kin told him, causing Dosu to raise an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked as he watched various civilions down below scuttle along, preparing for the after party to the exams. "He's different. And in a good way, kind of like you. I'm not sure how he got like that, but in some ways, I can tell it wasn't good." She said.

Dosu was silent again. "So, what, you think he's like me because he perhaps lived through something like I have?" Dosu told her. Kin nodded slightly, Dosu turning to her.

"Well, then I really must meet him now, before the invasion begins. If I don't, I may make an enemy of him." Dosu said, smirking slightly. Kin smiled nervously, as the two teamates sat beside each other on the balcony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I'M GONNA BE LATE" Naruto shouted as he rebounded from one rooftop to another. He was making his way to the arena, hoping against the odds that nothing else would go wrong.

He had picked a hell of a day to say that.

He had been making great time, before Konohamaru had intervened, showing him a 'shortcut'. A shortcut, that lead a mile or so away from his current position.

So ya, he was a little upset. He could have also made it to the arena faster, had he not made so many detours. Sure, stopping to say hi to Hinata was the right thing to do, and that cat had been pretty high on that broken branche, but still, he had places to go, asses to kick.

_'THERE!' _He shouted to himself. The stadium was in view, now if only he could get there without any problem. Dashing up the steps to the front doors, he was almost there-!

He tripped. Uzumaki Naruto, resident puppet boy...tripped on his own two feat. He was sent hurdling forwards, throught the doors, and rolling into the stadium that was jam packed full of people.

Naruto slowly skidded to a stop, directly infront of his opponent, Hyuuga Neji. Neji stared down at him as though he was nothing but an annoyence in his way.

Naruto stood up, a feat difficult without his arms, and stared right in the mirror like eyes of Hyuuga Neji with all the determination he could muster.

"Good to see I'm not to late." He said mostly to himself, as he lined up with the other combatents that prepared for the battles to come.

With a cheer from the stands, they prepared for the chuunin exams third part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the centre of the arena, eyeing his opponent. Neji was powerful, that was for sure, but very arrogant. He could use that.

Neji was equally unsure of how this would go. Naruto was probably just as strong as him. He wished he had had time to do some recon on him, but he sadly had not the time as he needed time to perfect the moves he wanted to use.

"All right, I want a good, clean fight you two. Everything goes, but nothing in the stands. The winner is the person who manages to defeat the other into unconciousness, or there opponent in incapable of fighting. Ready...steady..."

"HAJIME!"

The instucture dashed away from the other two, as the battle began.

Neji smirked arrogantly. "You should give up, you wouldn't want to end up like Hinata, do you?" He said to Naruto, who remained silent. "Are you just gonna stand there and bitch me to death, or are you actually gonna fight?" Naruto said directly to his face.

Neji's eyes widened, before they narrowed into thin slits. "Fine, you want your ass kicked that fast, _dead-last? _Fine, prepare yourself for a defeat by the Hyuuga's greatest genius." Neji was smirking to himself not a second after.

A tense silence descended on the entire arena as the battle was about to begin.

Naruto was unsure if he really should do what he was thinking of doing. He had decided not long ago that enough was enough. He had decided to not cover his hands for this fight. So what if the village thought he was a freak, he didn't care anymore. So many people were already aware of it, he had decided to stop hiding it.

This was it, crunch time. He could chicken out now, and keep his secret, or let the world know. That solidified his resolve, and he prepared to strike.

Neji's byakugan activated, the veins around his eyes popping out. Naruto's chakra coils became visable as day, coursing with the blue, life giving substance.

Neji attacked first.

With speed and precision only possible with the Hyuuga, he dashed forwards in the patented gentle fist form, bringing is hand onto Naruto's chest. Naruto's body shook as a burst of chakra shot out of his back. Neji smirked more as Naruto slowly fell to the ground.

"I believe that this is over, examiner." Neji said to the man. He raised his hand, and brought it down in a chopping motion. "The winner of the first match is-"

But as he said this, Neji's 360 degree vision caught the sight of Naruto's body bursting into smoke. _'A clone?' _He thought to himsef. The clone he had hit was solid, not an illusion. This disturbed Neji. He scanned the area, but there was no sign of the blonde.

An rustle was heard behind Neji, just as he registered a gray blur. Naruto had made his appearence.

"Kage bunshin...handy, no?!" Naruto shouted as he aimed a devistating kick to Neji's face. The kick never connected, as Neji leaned back, ah la matrix style, and dodged the sixty mile an hour foot.

Naruto wasn't done yet, as Neji planted another palm thrust to Naruto's exposed back, causing the clone to burst into smoke. "Damn it, come out and fight me, you coward!" He shouted to himself, scanning the grounds for the blonde.

Those in the stands were grumbling slightly at the lack of action. Sure, the fight was going good, just slow.

Naruto sat in some trees at the far end of the clearing. So, Neji wanted him to come out eh? Well, why not bring some friends. Naruto formed a quick handseal, and suddenly the entire side of the arena was filled with living, breathing versions of him.

He remembered Ero-sennin teaching him this handy skill, and he was grateful. Although mud-clones were a lot more durable, it was a hassle to infuse them with all that chakra. It was impractical.

Up in the stands, a certain pervert sneezed.

As one, the clones shot into the air, all baring down on Neji. They landed in a circle around him, one that was just large enough to keep them safe from Neji's mad, mad gentle fist skills.

Word.

Neji didn't need to look with the byakugan to tell that he was surrounded. "So what? You could make a thousand clones and nothing would change. You fated to lose on this day." Neji spoke out.

The pack of Naruto's were silent, before one in front spoke up. "Well, I'd better stop holding back then..." He said, as all the clones as one pulled all for arms out. Neji was stunned. Four arms made of wood was not what he was expecting.

"Hyuuga Neji, you're going down." They all said at once, before they all charged forwards at super speed. Neji was waiting. although he was still not prepared.

The first one was upon him. He prepared a gentle fist attack, but as he drew his arm forwards, the clone did something unexpected. The wooden arms reared back, and out of them shot a single wrist blade per.

Neji had seconds to dodge. TIme seemed to slow down as he paried(SP?) the attack and littly tapped the clones back, the chakra causing its heart to explode. He didn't have a chance to react as a second one closed in on him.

To the onlookers thirsty for action, this was a freakin' feast. Neji was an unstoppable machine, twisting and turning, stricking any clone that attacked within a foot of him. He had stopped using the light touch, truly examplifieing what happens when you fight Rock Lee all the time. Clones were sent flying, skidding and just plain smashed away from him, the chakra he was putting out launching them far away from him.

But even sending a constant stream of clones flying away from him wasn't enough, as he was being easily overwhelmed by Naruto's massive clone force. When at least ten where close enough to gut him, he activated the technique.

"KAITEN!" He shouted, as a thick dome of chakra appeared out of nowhere, slamming all the clones away, causing them to burst into smoke. Neji slowed to a stop, examining the now very clear area.

"heh, well this was pathetic, even for a deadlast." He lied to himself as he examined the very beaten form of Naruto on the floor. He trudged over, deactivating his byakugan and picked Naruto up by the collar.

"My, my, even with those mutant clones you used (He thinks the wooden parts aren't actually Naruto's, some genius, no?) you still lost this badly. I'm surprised fate hasn't caught up with you yet, you idiot." He said in a low, torturing whisper.

Naruto was silent, before a light chuckle escaped his mask. "A-are all genius's this stupid, or just the ones I know?" He said to himself. Neji glared at him, or would have, had Naruto not burst into smoke.

"A clone?!" He shouted. Naruto had purposely stuffed that clone full of chakra so it would last longer, and distract him. He reactivated his byakugan, scanning the field for the blonde. He didn't need to wait long.

A soft click was heard, before hundreds of needles rained down on him, coming from different directions. As the first wave shot out, he had fired up the kaiten. Spinning at high speeds, he deflected them all, but not without the cost of some serious nosia.

As his world stopped spinning, he centred in on the four Naruto's standing around him. All three of them were missing there hands, hollow stumps replacing them. With a snap, there hands covered these stumps, almost as if they had never moved.

Neji needed a new strategy. Naruto was full of these strange contraptions apparently, but he didn't know how many. He neede to know what Naruto was using. He quickly centred in on one of the clones, looking it all over. As he tried to centre his vision to X-ray, he got a good look at Naruot's insides.

He was horrified. While Naruto's chakra coils were overtly large, his organs were...lacking. Several key things were gone, like his stomach and intestines, and even a chunk of his lungs. As he examined Naruto's limbs, he realized something. Naruto was packed with gadgets.

Blades, triggers, wheels, and other devices littered his insides, making it impossible to decipher what was what. He could only make out things he already knew were there, non of the stuff Naruto hadn't used already .

The real Naruto was amoung the four there, Neji knew that much, he had already checked out the surroundings.

He decided to use intimidation tactics. "Naruto, you are doomed to lose. Even now, you hide from your obviously stronger opponent. Comeon out, or forfeit!" He shouted. This was sure to work, Naruto was just as proud as he was, so a shot at his pride would work wonders.

As he had predicted, the clones disapated, and Naruto stepped out into the open. "Bring it, Hyuuga bastard." He said quietly, watching for any sudden movements. Neji was motionless for a second, before he started to walk quickly towards Naruto.

This powerwalking became a light run. This light run became a quick run, and this quick run became a full blown dash. Neji was a foot from the unflinching Naruto, when he literally disappeared. Nothing, he just blurred out of existence.

Those in the crowds watched in awe at this. Hiashi was not expecting this _'It couldn't be, could it...?' _He thought to himself.

His fears turned true, when Neji reappeared in front of the blonde. **"****Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" **Neji shouted out loud, as he appeared to poke Naruto. Many would have laughed, was it not for what happened after.

"Two palms!" Neji shouted as a second poke was sturck, a burst of chakra appearing.

"Four palms!" Neji shouted as he disappeared and reappeared at a different spot around Naruto, stiking Naruto at key points.

"Eight palms!" Again, the same thing.

"Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" Neji finised as the final blow was dealt, this one a chakra palm to the chest that sent Naruto flying, looking extremely painful.

Hiashi was livid. To think, someone like _Neji _could use a technique like that...

"As I said before, your fated to lose, for you are a dead-last. The day you were born decided what your outcome would be, you are doomed to fail." Neji told him snootly.

Naruto lay there, before he slowly propped himself up into a shaky standing position. "You...know nothing of me. You have never lived my life, so don't tell me how I should go about it." Naruto said. Neji was suddenly in a rage.

"What do you know!? You have a life, and freedom. I am forever doomed to live a life of servatude!" Neji shouted as he ripped his head-banned off. Under it was what appeared to be a seal, one that resembled a suastika (SP?) Green colored. It was a curse seal.

"In the Hyuuga family, there are two branches, the head and the branch families. The head commands the branch to do whatever they want. The branch family are there slaves, who will be killed if they disobey. It is this seal that does this." Neji said.

He went on to tell Naruto a very short summary of his life. Naruto had to admit, while it was almost nothing to his own life, it was still pretty F up, having to work as a slave to your own family was not right.

As Neji placed his headband back on, he turned to the examiner. "Examiner, you should know, I intend to kill him now." Neji said. Naruto's eyes widened, so, that was Neji's game.

Naruto could tell from Neji's eyes he meant it. Naruto was not going to die, not to this prick here. And especially not wobly like this.

Neji turned back to Naruto, smirking slightly. "In the after life, when you meet Kami, remember to act your place, dead-last. That...really ticked Naruto off.

Naruto began to shake. This shaking was that of a huge amount of rage being surpressed. Neji mistook it for shaking of fear, fear he was relishing in, or would have, if there was any actual fear.

Inside, Naruto was battling Kyuubi. She just had to choose right then and there to play with his building rage. _**"Heh, my, my, how very unpleasant he is, don't you agree? Why not let me out, my little host, and we have some FUN? I promise there'll be enough left that the family will get a coffin, not a large one, but a coffin none the less. I'll make him eat his words, lungs, heart and genitals for saying what he said to you. After all, that's what you want, right. Just give in, it couldn't hurt..." **_Kyuubi's speech shot through his mind.

_'SHUT IT! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE ON THIS!' _He shouted through his head, causing the Kyuubi to snicker in her cage. Truthfully, she was actually a little scared. The Hyuuga was strong, that she acknowledged, and she didn't want to die. She had felt the Shinigami's hold before, she didn't wish to feel it again.

As Naruto fought off the Kyuubi's hold, Neji slowly waltzed over. The entire crowd watched, in fascination, as Neji slowly reached Naruto. He was still smirking as he came to the boy's face. Naruto's head was bowed slightly, fooling Neji into believing the boy was forfeiting.

"Now...DIE!" He shouted as he shoved a palm directly at Naruto's heart. In the stands, several females faces became tense (You know who's) as the palm seemed to move in slow motion towards the fragile organ. It never reached.

In an undetectable movement, Naruto's fist impacted with Neji's face, sending the prodigy flying. As Neji slowly stood, he eyed the still shaking Naruto's fist, the joints of it slightly bent from the force to the punch.

Naruto's figure slowly relaxed as he moved into a relaxed tense position. "...so...you were serious in killing me. Fine, then I'll be serious with you!" Naruto shouted.

In one swift motion, he had made a cross-handseal, as a clone burst into existence beside him. Neji's eyes widened in shock, Naruto shouldn't have been able to do that, it shouldn't be possible, even for him.

But Neji's shock was furthured as the clone took a step to Naruto. The real Naruto held out his hand, beginning to channel a large amount of chakra to his palm. The clone appeared to try and condense the orb of chakra, and spin it wildly, creating a wirring sound.

"Hyuuga Neji, meet the-" Naruto dashed forwards at the close form of Neji, reaching forwards with the technique called-

**"RASENGAN!" **Naruto shouted as the sphere smashed into the ground at Neji's feet. The force of the vortex shot the boy instantly across the stadium, into the far wall. A sickening crunch of bone on concrete was heard as Neji's body registered the damage that had been inflicted upon it.

Several nasty gashes ran along him, the bandages on his leg shredded to pieces, the other a bloody mess. His headband had been removed when he had smashed into the wall, revieling his seal to the world a second time, another gash running along his forhead, dripping blood down his face.

Neji's face was in a combination of extreme pain and fury. The blonde had been holding back, the entire time! He had been using his all, the greatest genius in the Hyuuga family in over a hundred years, and the bastard had been HOLDING BACK!

Naruto slowly stood, his hand smoking from the severe friction that had been inflicted upon it. He eyed the twitchy form of Neji, who was hunched over in pain. "You lose." Was all it took Naruto to say, before Neji snapped, and with what little strength he had, charged forwards in ballistic anger and fury, all directed at our favourite blonde.

"GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Neji shouted as he closed in on Naruto. A woosh was heard, before Neji realized he couldn't move. He slowly turned his head, as he locked eyes with the head of Naruto's trade mark puppet, Kagai, who's arms and legs completely constricted him (Kind of like how Karasu attached himself to Temujin in the second movie).

Kagai's hand claws were pointed right at his throat, close enough so that if Neji were to try to escape, he would instantly kill himself. Naruto was right, he had won. "Give up Neji, you've lost." Naruto said. "Never! I will not lose to someone like you!" Neji said out loud, preparing to do a kaiten.

"Fu, fine, have it your way." Naruto said non-chalantly, as Kagai violenly shoved Neji backwards. As Neji prepared to go after Naruto however, the clawed foot of Kagai suddenly enveloped his head. A split-second later, and Kagai had picked Neji up by his head and slammed him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him, and nearly knocking him unconcious.

The instructore eyed the form of Neji on the ground, before raising his hand, and bringing it down. "Winner of the first round: Uzumaki Naruto." He said, as small cheers broke out. Neji lay there in complete shock, not believing what he had heard. He had lost.

Naruto slowly walked away from the boy on the ground, intent on relaxing before his next match.

He walked up the stairs, turned a corner, and there the others were. He had already put his arms back in his poncho, but it was unnecassary action, as they had watched the match, and there eye sight was good enough that they had seen it.

He simply walked to the railing and looked down at the next contestants, Haku verses Tsurugi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Naruto's battle, the fights were pretty dull to him. Shikamaru's match with Temari had been interesting, and Haku's match with Tsurugi had been interesting, but that was pretty much it. The current match was Gaara vs. Sasuke, so Naruto was really hoping that this wasn't going to be boring.

Had Naruto looked around, he would have noticed the odd looks he was getting from several of the people present. Shikamaru eyed the hand Naruto had on the railing, the joints still bent out of normal shape from the punch.

Had Kankuro not been so distracted by the upcoming invasion, he would have been studying Naruto quite contently. He was dying to know what Naruto had used back there, that strange contraption that launched a number of senbon that he could never hope to fit in his own puppet (Yes, Kankuro is down there, what of it?). Not to mention that Kagai puppet was very interesting, it was a very powerful tool.

Gaara was almost as interested as Kankuro. He had felt it, for a brief second, a demon had been present, one that was very powerful. Shukaku had been in a rage not a second later, demanding he spatter the blondes inards all over the stadium, while he was weak. Gaara had entertained the idea, but decided against it, mother wanted Uchiha at the moment, not some lean Uzumaki.

Dosu was intreged and fascinated. Kin had said that he was like him, but just how much, he wondered. Dosu had seen a lot of things, but none of them was like this. He'd once seen a puppet ninja other than Kankuro in wave, but never someone who infused themselves with a puppet. They boy was something he had to look into, if Naruto didn't end up getting killed.

Then there were the people that were already aware of Naruto's condition. Way up in there seats, Ino and Sakura talked excitedly about the match. Hinata was sadly out cold due to her wounds from her fight with Neji reopening. Had she not been out of it, she would have been by Naruto's side in a second, if her emotions didn't get in the way.

Anko and Kurenai sat there in dumb silence. Anko was the first to react. "How old is he again?" She questioned Kurenai in the next seat over. Kurenai simply answered "About twelve, going on thirteen." She said to her friend. Silence was heard, before "Damn...not old enough yet. Why must the best fruit always be out of reach?" She questioned Kurenai.

Kurenai didn't answer, she was far to conflicted. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking this, actually thinking of asking Naruto out. Part of her wanted to wrech at the very thought of such a vile act, and betraying Asuma like this, but her other-half felt justified in these thoughts. After all, Asuma hadn't asked her out yet...

Anko's thoughts were slightly different. Instead of revolving around how morally wrong her predicament was, she was more concerned on fight itself. Naruto had just used a very powerful technique, one that Orochimaru had once told her about, how a man by the name of Arashi created that move to kill anyone without the need for handseals. It was a very powerful technique, from what she could tell.

An announcement rang through the stadium, informing them all that if Uchiha Sasuke didn't show up soon, they would announce Gaara the winner. Gaara twitched slightly in agitation, this was an unforseen kink in his plan. Mother would be very displeased if she was denied her much wanted meal. Not to mention he had been looking forward to this for a month.

An agitated silence rang out from the crowds as this was heard. More than half of them here there to see this fight, the Sand's ultimate weapon verses the great Uchiha. Temari wasn't interested much, but Gaara's look at the moment put her on edge.

Then, a commotion was there at the base of the stadium, a small twister of leaves burst around, and in its centre appeared both Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruto could have sworn there was music in the backround.

"Sorry we're late." Kakashi shouted, killing the mood instantly. The crowd cheered despite this, as Kakashi disappeared, leaving Sasuke to himself. Gaara was soon there, waiting for Sasuke to attack. The referee was there in a second, counting the usual "3...2...1...HAJIME!" Before the match commenced.

Up in the stands, Kakashi took a seat beside Asuma and Guy, Lee, Sakura and Ino in the seats ahead. "So, how was Naruto?" Kakashi asked Asuma. Asuma was silent for a second, before smirking. "You got one hellova student there. You know the story behind those things he used?" Asuma said, refering to all the gadgets and such Naruto had taken out.

In the stadium below, Sasuke had stopped himself on the far wall, at a 90 degree angle. He ran through an extremely short succesion oc handseals, before he lowered his hand to the wall. A few seconds, nothing happened, then Sasuke hand exploded in a burst of powerful electricity.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the move, it was powerful from the looks of it. The electricity created a violent chirping noise, making Naruto question its stealth capabilities. But that was dashed as he saw the speed Sasuke moved. He was a ballistic blur, one that was headed straight for Gaara's dome of sand. Time seemed to slow down.

Spikes shot out of the sand that covered Gaara's shield as Sasuke approached. Sasuke leapt, weaved and dodged as the spikes twisted around him, trying to strike at him. Sasuke reared his hand back as he was in striking distance of the dome, and with one mighty punch, slammed his electrified hand into the sand barrier.

Silence reigned, before an ear piercing screech rocked the entire stadium. Sasuke was caught off gaurd as something, something really big, latched onto his hand, and preceeded to attempt to crush it. Sasuke renched his hand out and pulled back, a morphed appendage following suit, covered in blue markings, the tips of its fingers gray.

The arm slowly receeded back into the hole it had shot out of, Sasuke's eyes attached to it. The hole was completly revealed, and just before the dome burst open, Sasuke caught a glimpse of an eye, one that held some of the fiercest killer intent imaginable.

Gaara stood in the middle of a large pile of sand, holding his shoulder roughly. Blood ran down his arm, as the chidori's (Sorry, for those that haven't actually watched the series and don't know what that is, it's the technique that Sasuke used) puncture wound bled out.

Up in the stands, in the Kage box, the kazekage turned to the hokage. In one second there eyes met, and then, a huge explosion of smoke irrupted around them, obscuring vision.

Down below, the sand genin's grabbed Gaara, and Kin turned to Dosu, smiling grimly.

The invasion had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HURRA! The first part! This chapter went really good in my opinion, although you'll be happy to know that I won't be doing to many cliff-hangers. **

**Naruto learning the Rasengan was something I thought was necassary, otherwise this story would be to AU.**

Wow...not much to say today. Next chapter will be fucking awesome. So awesome, the best word I can use to describe it is fuck. Yes, it's that amazing.

**Oh YA! Dosu will start playing a slightly bigger part in later chapters. There's stuff I thought up about him that I just needed to be in here, so look out for that. Kin will also stop playing second fiddle to the othere girls, along with Hinata. Kurenai will meet complications (Much later), and Naruto will eventually meet the worlds most famou buxom blonde (Other than Pamela Anderson) will appear. **

**REVIEW, OR FACE THE SAUCY DOOM OF CUPCAKE MONKEY'S! THEY'LL EAT YOUR FACE ONCE THERE DONE WITH THE CAKE...AND POO! SO MUCH POO! REVIEW!**


	15. To face the demon, bring the big guns

**PIGGIES, I NEED MORE PIGGIES! BRING ME THE PIGS! And no, I do not take medication, I don't do that kind of thing...**

**...although I probably should...oh well...**

**Salutations! I am back, and here to bestow upon your worthy selves the right to read the sound/sand/leaf battle! Let your eyes feast upon it, FEAST!**

**Okay, now that I got that out of my system, this chapter is about the invasion. Battles will be fought, friendships will be tested, and I will rant upon the things that are almost totally unnecassary.**

**A reviewer has recently mentioned a topic to which I am curious to which you all may be interested in. I've decided to poll his/her suggestion, that being, and I quote: "****I really, really would love to see a lemon. You've gone and written all this great sexual innuendo into the story, you should follow through on it. At the very least, could you imply that there is tons of hot and sweaty sex going on between Naruto and the ladies when the time comes, especially with Anko? For my sake."**

**If you want a lemon in here, feel free to vote yes or no, and I shall do as you command, although not anytime soon, major Harem action will be going down after part one of the manga (Shippuden, google it if you don't know what it is, which I highly doubt). **

**In other news...there really isn't much else. I got a lot of good reviews, and I also learned that both Chiyo and Sarutobi were 62 when the incident happened, but otherwise...ya...not much of a reporting mood today.**

**READ! OR I SHALL LAUGH ANNOYINGLY IN A MANOR NOT UNLIKE THAT GUY FROM DUMB AND DUMBER, I BELIEVE HIS NAME WAS JIM CARRY, OR SOMETHING OF THE LIKE! I THOUGHT THE MOVIE WAS FUNNY, ALTHOUGH IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER, WHAT WITH THE LARGE AMOUNT OF COMEDIC TALENT, ALTHOUGH I DID ENJOY THE BEER BOTTLE SCENE!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A chaotic boom rang out from around the stadium, as debry rained down around the unconcious forms laying in there chairs. Loud clangs were heard as blurs collided with each other, a corpse falling to the ground each time.

The invasion was not going well for Orochimaru.

He lurched over slightly as the hokage held tightly to his shoulders. Orochimaru didn't know why he felt so cold, but the hands of death were near, he could feel it, slowly clawing away at his immobile form.

"DAMN IT YOU OLD MAN! LET GO!" He shrieked in an immaculate voice. Sarutobi just smirked, wincing slightly, as the sword that had almost severed his spine continued to inch along.

"Never, my greatest failure."

Down below, Kin, Zaku and Dosu stood in a circle. Before them were a few chuunin, weak ones at that, dressed fairly plainly. One dashed forwards, before he realized his foot was caught on something. A huge rining inveloped his ears, before his head exploded in a gory mess. The bells at his feat rang softly in his memory, the chakra infused sound wave dissipating instantly.

Kin smirked evily, not actually enjoying the show, but using it as an intimidation tactic. The corpse burst into smoke, revealing a kawarimi, one that shoved the smirk from her face.

The same head-popped boy walked out from the shadows, accompanied by his teamates. "So, a trip wire triggers the bell, which creates a sound wave that causes brain compustion. Interesting, but predictable. You shall die here." He spoke, beckoning with his hand.

"You see, that actually wasn't how we wanted to finish you. Zaku?" Dosu spoke up. The chuunin stared dumbly ahead, as there partner dashed from behind, and with the gust of a hurricane, the chuunin were blasted into a concrete wall.

"You sure Orochimaru won't kill us for leaving them alive?" He asked, as he examined the out cold, but all together unharmed chuunin. Kin answered simply. "He'll never know, not like he can see us from here." She said boldly.

Higher in the stands, Kabuto watched in silent delight. He had never really liked those three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Naruto and Sakura shot through the trees with a small pug of Kakashi's tracking Sasuke.

"That idiot just had to go and run off after Gaara without waiting for us." Naruto said out loud. Sakura's mouthed hung open at that statement, not used to slander directed towards her crush.

"I have the scent." Pakkun suddenly spoke up, drawing the attention of the other two. There overall spead increased dramatically, and the soon came to a clearing. A loud succesion of booms up ahead was heard as a plum of smoke appeared over the horizon, making them speed up faster.(That barrage of explosive notes that Sasuke trips)

_'I hope we aren't to late...' _Sakura thought to herself. About twenty minutes later, they came to a clearing after passing threw a thick undergrowth of trees. Sakura immediately spotted the prone form of Sasuke laying on the ground, his back to the sky as he shook in extreme pain.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura dashed forwards, stopping beside Sasuke. As she examined the black flame tattoo's on him, a loud growling caught her ears. Her eyes widened, before she slowly pivoted her head towards the form of Sabaku no Gaara. Or what was him.

Twice the size of a normal human, a mouthfull of razor teath, blue markings adorning it's skin, the form of the half transformed Gaara stood before her. Two large ears adorned his head, this right eye becoming gold colored, surrounded in a sea of black. A tail swished the air around him as he continued to stare menacingly at the terrified Sakura.

"Your in my way-" He growled out. "-DIE!" And he shot forwards at in-human speeds, his twisted trunk of an arm rearing back. Sakura screamed as the arm descended upon her.

But neigh seconds before it made contact with her skin, the form of a very pissed Naruto smashed into him, sending him sprawling. Naruto slowly stood as he examined him.

"How is Sasuke?" He asked over his shoulder. But instead of Sakura answering like he had expected, Sasuke took this one. "You idiot. Get out of here while you still can. I'll hold him off." Sasuke growned out as he attempted to stand up, before collapsing.

Naruto glanced down at him. Gaara stood slowly, reassesing this new threat. He found it minimal. But he didn't know what was going on inside Naruto's head.

**"KILL HIM! RIP HIM! TEAR HIM! KNASH HIM! WIPE THAT WELP FROM THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME YOU PATHETIC WELP!" **Kyuubi skrieked loudly in his mind. He didn't entirely know what exactly Gaara had done to her to get her this pissed, not that it was a challenge or anything, but at the moment he didn't care.

On account of the massive fist made of sand crashing down on his postion. Naruto just barely dodged the attack, before Gaara's tail collided with his head, sending him spinning into a tree trunk.

Gaara didn't halt though, instead, he continued in his jump, heading towards the still down Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura threw herself into Gaara's path, obscuring Sasuke from view.

Sakura, for one brief moment, saw her life flash before her, before the massive hand ingulfed her in its grip, smashing and pinning her to the trunk of the tree she stood on, her face twisted in a painful grimace.

Gaara cackled evily, his voice twisted by the spirit that possessed him. "You...your that guy. Uzumaki, right? Well, if you wish to save her...you'll have to defeat me. If you don't, my sand will continue to resrict this girl, and...eventually..._kill her." _Gaara purred out, the words rolling off his tongue.

Naruto was silent, his visage completely indiffervoice broke the silenceent. Then, his . "If you even try to hurt her...I'll kill you." He stated firmly, his tone suggesting he ment it. Gaara wasn't so sure.

"Ooohhh? Well then-" He gave Sakura a terrific squeeze, causing her to cry out in pain. "-You better get started." Gaara spoke. Naruto was now officially in a kill-em-all mood.

"Fine you bastard, you wanna play? Lets play!" He shouted as he shot forwards. Gaara was waiting, as Naruto launched a large barrage of kunai from his holster. Instead of dodging, Gaara simply raised his arm, before he the kunai lodged themselves deep in the twisted appendage.

The kunai were slowly sucked into the arm, before the fired straight back at Naruto at twice the speed. Naruto barely dodged the kunai in mid-air, as he landed on a branch.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME WITH THAT ATTITUDE!" Gaara shouted beastially. Naruto was impassive at this statement, before a particularily devious idea hit him.

Quickly forming a handseal, the entire clearing was enveloped in a huge cloud of smoke. As the smoke dissipated, several hundred Naruto's stood there, all with the same expression, one of determination.

"Oh, good. More of you to kill, what a joyous day!" Gaara chuckled out. Unamimously, the Naruto's all struck at the same time, some leaping forwards, others launching large barrages of kunai and shurikan. Gaara snickered.

In one swift motion, a massive dome of sand was around him, Suna-shuriken launching everywhere. The sheild protected him from the volleys, while the clones that had leapt were painfull impailed upon spikes that jettisoned from the dome.

Gaara was now in a very good mood as he examined the destruction. Mother was very pleased, praising him for his destructive ingenious. Gaara was about to turn back, when a large consentration of chakra caught his attention.

At it's epicentre was Naruto, his clone rapidly spinning a Rasengan in his hand (Some people wondered why Naruto needs a clone to do this. Simple, imagine having to pull all those strings to make his hands spin like they do, and concentrate on the spinning chakra. Hard, no?). Gaara almost laughed, not only was the blonde using the same move twice infront of him, he couldn't possibly hit him from here!

Gaara almost choked on that thought, as Naruto slowly raised his hand, pointing directly at the mishapen genin. Gaara wasn't prepared, when the arm fired right off Naruto, Rasengan and all.

"Shit!" He shouted as he leapt into the air. The arm shot around in an ark, guided by chakra strings. In the air, Gaara couldn't move as it collided with his rear end, exploding in a great boom of noise. In the haze of sound, he didn't hear "One thousand years of death: Rasengan style bitch."

Naruto's arm shot back to his torso, reattaching itself to him. Turning back to Gaara, he stared at the disfigured form of Sabaku no Gaara. His body was covered in slash marks, his sand barely hanging onto him. A large pile of sand lay in at his feet, parts of it singed from chakra burns.

"You...you BASTARD!" Gaara shrieked out. "I WILL NOT STOP EXISTING! I WILL KILL YOU TO CONTINUE TO LIVE!" Gaara's voice reached a screaming pitch, as a mountain of sand spun towards his postion on the ground, creating an artificial sand storm. That wasn't the scary part.

Naruto shot towards Sasuke and Sakura's postition. He thanked the stars that both were all right, Sasuke had managed to hunch himself on his butt. "What the hell is that thing?!" He screamed as Gaara's new form became visible from his position.

A Tanuki, a raccon dog. The size of a mountain, with a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth, purple, gray and in some spots red markings zig-zagging around it. It's tail was huge, made up of hundreds of ones like Gaara's first forms, compiling together into on grand master tail.

Atop its head, Gaara stood, his legs held within the beast's sand.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, YOU DIE TODAY!" Gaara shrieked out, the sand Tanuki began to move slightly, searching for the boy in the thick undergrowth of trees.

Naruto sat by Sasuke, his front facing the immediate threat. Sasuke still couldn't figure out how he managed to keep a straight face infront of something before. "How can you sit there, knowing that thing is going to kill you?!" Sasuke shouted, almost catching the attention of Gaara.

"Simple, because it won't kill me." Naruto replied. Sasuke was perplexed by this, surrly his teammate hadn't lost his sanity, had he? "How do you figure that, oh wise dumbass?" Sasuke asked snidely.

Naruto's reply? "Because, I have one move left." He said as he reached into his poncho. From under it, he removed four scrolls.

"What are you, studying or something?!" Sasuke shot at Naruto, the stomping in the backround starting to make him nervous as it drew closer. Naruto just turned to his very panicked teammate, before looking back at Gaara. "Saving yours and Sakura's ass." 

He opened the scrolls and tossed them into the air. With a quick handseal, a large plum of smoke rising above the tree line. Gaara reared his head towards the smoke, the Tanuki mimicking his action.

From the smoke, four nondescriped stood. A gust of wind blew, revealing what was yet to be seen.

Kagai stood infront, its claws out, its pack glinting slightly in the day light. He was the only old face.

Behind it stood a massive puppet. This one looked very different from Kagai, it was built along the lines of size is better. It resembled a gorilla in respects, hunched over with a massive barrel tied to its back with robe (Like Orochimaru's, you know the purple one). One it, it read **'Boutou' **(Boom), it vaguely resembled a Sake barrel. The puppets arms were flat and rectangular, made up of smaller squares, ending with flat hands that were made for smacking. It's head was a cilinder, one that had two slits for eyes, the front of its chest had several latches on it.

The second puppet concisted of a different motif. While Kagai and mystery puppet number one looked like males, this one looked very humanoid, and very female. It could have been passed off for a girl about Sakura's age, if not for the arms, head, and feet. The clothes consisted of basic combat boots, camo pants, a sleevless shirt, and a single shoulder plate. The head was very feminine, although still puppet like, with a pair of goggles above the forhead. They were for show, as the left side of the puppets face was made of a revolving parascope, one for long distances. The eye catching thing though, was the massive utensil on its back. It looked folded up, almost like a log, only with metal attachments, a scope, barrel, and at the top part of it, what appeared to be a bow.

The third and final mystery puppet was completely different to the others in all ways. It wore clothes much like its brethren, although they clothes it wore were shabby, only a pair of ratty old jeans. What the puppet lacked in clothes, it made up for in tools. Its head was humanoid, but was covered in a spikey mess of blades, silver in color. It's arms were covered in compartments, each one looking particularily menacing. It's back held an pack like Kagai's only it was oval in shape, and had holes dotted randomly around it. The puppet appeared to have an insane smile on its face, creeping Sasuke out.

"Kagai (Assault), Benso (Defense), Enkin (Distance), Raishuu (Attack), let this day be known that the imperial four were reasembled!" Naruto shouted for affect, before the all leapt in different dirctions. The battle had begun.

Kagai latched onto Raishuu's (The one with the torn jeans) legs as it took off, wings firing of it's pack, flapping maddly. Gaara watched as the miniscule two shot towards him, eyeing the two as a small threat. It was a big mistake.

Raishuu flew high above Gaara, as tendrals of sand shot around it. As Raishuu reached the height of the flight, it heaved Kagai up in a toss, who plummeted at extreme speeds right towards the Tanuki's head.

As Kagai reached close to his intended target, a soft click was heard, before Kagai's best feature kicked in. A massive barrage of missiles, one at least three or four times bigger than the one used on Kankuro decended on Gaara. In a haze of destruction, the head of the beast was inveloped in smoke and light.

That wasn't the end of the barrage though. Raishuu descended upon Gaara, his wings bending back into the pack it wore as he landed gracefully on Gaara's shoulder. From the pack the wings had retracted, several long cables shot out of the holes in it.

The tendrils that confronted the crazed looking puppet were nothing. The second they formed, they were cut down in a haze of flashing cable, whipping around, the blades on there end doing there job.

Gaara was agitated. He couldn't see what the puppets were doing because of the constant barrage to the shukaku's face. A particularily violent explosion settled his resolve. He would release the demon.

A quick handseal, and Gaara was fast asleep. Naruto sat in the tree, controlling the puppets to cordinate, when the whole forest fell eriely quiet. The silence soon died, in the force of a sonic boom.

**"FREEDOM!" **Was heard, before a massive amount of compressed air blasted the cloud of smoke away from Gaara's face, or what was originally Gaara's face.

Naruto was no idiot, in most respects, so he recognized the suttle change in the giant of sand. **"IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE BEEN OUT-" **A High pitched, ear piercing voice rang through the whole area. **"OOOHHHH! I CAN'T WAIT TO KILL LOTS! THERE'LL BE SO MUCH BLOOD AND GORE! OH HAPPY DAY, HAPPY DAY!" **The voice continued.

Naruto almost gagged. The way Gaara was talking right now, Naruto could have sworn he was some kind of-

Demon.

Naruto was sure now, the thing before him was definately a demon. It was to much like Kyuubi. _**"Told you should have killed him when you had the chance." **_Kyuubi snidely remarked in his head. Naruto didn't need that right then.

The demon scanned the area, before keen eyes of a phsychotic killer latched onto the single form of Naruto and Sasuke. Shukaku could vaguely make out a chakra link to a small patch (To him) farther away. He entertained the idea to make it squeeze on what it was holding, but descided against it. Why kill something fresh when your not there to see it?

**"YOU! I WANT TO KILL YOU!" **Shukaku pointed directly to Naruto and Sasuke. Shukaku gathered a ton of Chakra to it's lungs, before forcibly pounding its stomach.

The results were a compressed bullet of air, one that was famous for tearing its victims to bloody shreds when caught in it. Naruto just had time to grab Sasuke and Pakkun and preform a kawarimi, before the bullet impacted the trees, turning them to low cut lumber.

Naruto shot through the trees, straight at Gaara (or what he thinks is still Gaara). He had already set Sasuke in a safe location far from him, and he was hoping from Gaara's vantage point, he was still looking for him.

**"Hmmmmm..." **Shukaku thought to himself, as he looked around, trying to spot the blonde flesh bag. His sixth sense shot through the roof, and he turned his massive head. Benso was waiting.

It stood on Shukaku's back, the barrel it wore pointed directly towards its head. In the split second that Shukaku turned his head, the jutsu was done. A massive shock wave, traveling in a straight line shot up Shukaku's back, destroying any tendrils that had shot up. The blast clipped his ear, tearing it off violently.

Shukaku shrieked in anger, not pain. For a demon, proud and bosterous, to know that they were ever harmed that badly by a human (Can't tell Benso is a puppet) was the greatest crime. The Shukaku would have his revenge.

They monster summond chakra from its unconcious host, centring it all to its out sand level. For a brief second nothing happened, before forms began to shift out of the sand. They were small carbon copies of Gaara's half transformed state. Dozens of them.

Naruto stopped his climb up Gaara's back as a horde of them blocked his path. **"I get his brain!" **One shouted, before they all shot forwards to Naruto's spot. Naruto drew his wrist blades and met them head on.

Benso up above was having no trouble with its enemies. The Boutou barrel was excellent for this kind of thing, ballisticly ending the sand clones forms. A very stupid one lept high, trying to catch Benso off guard. In lost all its limbs as it got a face load of boom barrel.

Naruto was getting worried. The more clones they destroyed, the more appeared. Raishuu and Kagai were still trying there best to distract the Tanuki, but they weren't having as much luck as they had hoped.

Naruto knew what he had to do. He raised a hand to his mask, while the other two hands came out, firing senbon at his enemies to keep them off his back.

"Here's what I want you to do-" He spoke to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a mile away, Enkin lay on its stomach, the implement off its back. "-That's the plan, begin now." Naruto finished talking to the reciever in Enkin's ear (You'll find out why next chapter, as will what Enkin does as well).

Enkin reached forwards, and grabbed a small hatch on the gun like objest it used. The log was folded out, now looking like a real tool.

Massive in size, a big barrel, scope as long as your fore arm, and metal utensils attached here and there, Enkins weapon was huge and intimidating (LOLz, I gave it a bow-gun, google monster hunter, it's a weapon in that game. What? Its that cool to use, and it rocks.).

Enkin reached forwards and grabbed a small lever, pulling it back with a loud click. The scope centred in on a large patch of clones, before the front of the bowgun erupted in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud wizzing sound was all that prepared Naruto before the entire batch of mini-shukaku's was desimated in a huge volly of screaming prejectiles. A huge plum of smoke erupted off Shukaku's side, making the initial beast turn its already assaulted head.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto got a good glimpse of what lay underneath the smoke. A feild of glass, the sand had melted under the extreme heat of the projectiles making contact with the sand.

The sand quickly cooled to an only searing heat, which gave Naruto the chance he needed, he shot up on the now clear path straight to his main destination, Gaara's head.

The sand began to crack as he dashed along, the sand underneath trying to break through the thick layer of glass. The tendrils broke through just as Naruto made it to the shoulder. More clones waited for him, these ones just as fierce as the last.

They didn't see Kagai land from above, but they did feel the missles that followed him. The were blown to pieces.

Naruto took this chance, running at top speeds to Gaara. As he came up to Gaara though, he froze in step. Gaara was asleep, he wasn't controlling his sand creature.

That freeze up cost Naruto. Two clones sprang up at his feet, and began to drag him under. With all his might, Naruto yanked his strings to pull himself out of there clutches. Naruto managed to shake himself out of there grip for a second, before he shot towards Gaara, intending to give him a rude wake up call.

_'YES!' _He thought to himself as he lept to slam his fist into Gaara's head. But this was halted as two very thick tendrils of sand shot out and wrapped around his arms and legs. Naruto grimaced as they got his second pair as well.

WIth a powerful yank, they were ripped out, making Naruto cry out. The stumps of them were covered in a thin layer of skin, skin that had come from Naruto's sides.

Naruto ground his teeth. Gaara was not a metre away, his arms limb. Naruto forced himself to move forwards, to reach his destination. More tendrils shot out, these ones attaching everywhere, trying to smother him. Naruto was now in deep shit if he didn't wake Gaara up.

**"NO! I WON'T GO BACK! I WON'T! NOW DIE!" **Shukaku shouted, a massive force of tenticles firing out, aiming for Naruto's vitals. Naruto screamed in frustration as he reached Gaara.

In one fell swoop, the tendrils reached Naruto just as he slammed his head into Gaara's.

The spikes closest hit him violently, causing blood to drip down his back. Thankfully, not seconds after Naruto had hit Gaara on the head, the tendrils stopped moving.

**"NNNOOOOO! I WON'T GO BACK! PLEASE! I WASN't DONE YET!" **The Shukaku shrieked out in finality, before the sand began to fall. Gaara cracked an eye open, and came face to face with Uzumaki Naruto.

"Wha...WHAT DID YOU DO?!" HE screamed in anger, before gravity took affect on the sand. With a grand yoink, the tendrils in Naruto's back yanked back to the sand from wence they came. Naruto and Gaara both fell on top of a tree, the giant pain of glass landing not right beside them.

They were both exhausted. Gaara's breaths were quick, while Naruto's were all but non-existent. Far from them, the damaged pieces of puppet arms lay, ragged from the fall.

Gaara was perplexed. The hold he had on the pink-haired girl was gone, the boy had saved her. Why?

"Why...why did you save her." Gaara wheezed out from his tree. Naruto slowly turned his head to Gaara, his goggled's knocked aside, revealing blood red eyes. The eyes that held nothing but...sadness.

"Because...she is precious to me." He replied, before slowly standing up. Gaara understood, this was the final shot, winner take all. If this shot landed, he was dead.

In resolution, Gaara stood as well. For one second, the reflection from the mirror-like glass made it appear as though they were both two sides of the same face, before they both lept into the air, arms raised in a pre-punch position. A smack was heard, as a fist connected with a face.

Gaara clattered to the ground, a bruise evident on his face. Naruto landed a few metres ahead of him, in a heap. As he hit the ground, his puppets returned to him, all four present in a blur.

The big one walked forwards, and grabbed him gently with a flat hand, and the clips on its chest opened up into a compartment. Benso placed him in it, and closed the lid. Gaara was captured.

Naruto slowly stood up, as Sasuke, Sakura, a haggard Kankuro and Temari landed by him. "Where's my brother?" Temari asked. Naruto raised a shaky hand, pointing at Benso, before he collapsed in a heap. The puppets continued standing, much to Kankuro's alarm.

Unanimously, they all headed back to Konoha, not a single word spoken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Farther away, Dosu shot through the forest, both Kina and Zaku on his back, bleeding horribly.

He needed to get back to the village, Konoha. Orochimaru had found out about there actions during the invasion and had taken action. In a quick movement, the snake had slashed all three in the stomach, leaving them to bleed to death.

Dosu grimaced as he lept from one branch to another, his wound still bleeding freely. It was because of certain...complications that he hadn't fallen unconcious because of bloodloss. He could see the village on the horizon.

He landed infront of a pair of chuunin guards, and promptly collapsed in a heap, breath slowing down.

The chuunin just blinked in surprise, before they hailed a medic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OH MAN! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! YAY!**

**I have so much to answer for you guys. **

**One, Naruto's puppet's are different from normal ones, so be prepared for a big explanation next chap. Dosu, Kin and Zaku's futures will be revealed, as well as some of Dosu's past.**

**The fight scene I thought was good, and very action packed. In regards to the lemon, just vote yes or no, and that's fine.**

The puppets I created are my personnal idea (Mostly, the bowgun belongs to CAPCOM). There based surprisingly on the imp system from Okami, a game I enjoy. All there skill will be revieled next chap. as well.

**REVIEW, OR SO HELP ME, I MAKE NARUTO A MONKEY! I CAN DO IT, I'M AN AUTHOR!**


	16. After the battle, or under the sand

**OMFG! I am so sorry about this chap. taking so friggin' long! I ran into a lot of trouble writing it! Not only do I have to study for exams coming up, and a project, but I recently came down with a case of writers block, and a head cold.**

**I actually started this chap. a while back, but I decided to rewrite it, for the sake of crapulence. Seriously, the last chapter had Gaara talking way to much, and other things that I needed to fix. **

**Besides that, the headcold I just walked out of not a day ago made it almost impossible to write well, so I decided to scrap the chapter and try to re-write it. I highly doubt that this chapter will be any better than the original, but for the fans...**

**Speaking of the fans, the votes for lemons are in. I was actually surprised by the outcome, for one reason or another. The winner is...PRO LEMON!**

**Which leads me to a slight problem. My lack of experience in lemons my cause future problems to the plot of the story. It will be no small feat to get each and every woman that Naruto is with, a factor decided by the voters that I must bend the plot to, (Seriously, I need to tally these things soon) and make it realistic. It is after all, a tad unrealistic that twenty or so women all want the same man, and are all will to share said male, although it has happened. Keeping it real is not to laugh at. **

**You'd think the above paragraph would be enough to sate my need to rant about the future, but no. Many people chosen unanimously by the voters worry me. Take persay Hanabi. She is several years Naruto's junior, and by the time that Naruto is sixteen, she is about twelve, I believe. Don't get me wrong, the gears in my head are already churning around, coming up with an answer, just give it some time. **

**I'm going to be experimenting with the plot soon, adding in stuff that I think may, or may not, work in this. Like Sakura being a bitch, although in past chapters she has actually been pretty nice, a vast number of people think that she should be a bitch, so you may notice a violent change in her attitude to out favourite blonde for a while. Other things include: the vote on who should be Naruto's first (Yes, I refer to the first woman he'll do, and yes, it is your choice. I originally wanted Hinata, yes the blue haired girl that has only been mentioned twice or so in the story, to take him, but I think you guys may want someone different.), Building more solid characters (I felt that the people I have depicted have been a little flat for main people, or haven't been mentioned enough, like Haku, remember her? ) I think I may or may not be calling in the final votes on the Harem (So say your stuff now, cause the future will happen) and making a little more angst, people seemed to think this story is to light hearted, although I don't see how...**

**Other than this post-apocyliptic news, the chapter here is supposed to centre on Gaara, along with introducing Yugao (Cause some people wanted her in the Harem). It will also cover Naruto's special puppets, and how the relationships of him and some different woman both evolve, and wither...**

**READ! OR I SHALL CREATE ORIGAMI NINJA'S TO DO MY BIDDING! THEY'VE GOT MAD ORIGAMI SKILLS, SO OBEY!**

**P.S. I decided for the sake of going way out there, I messed with the shows original perception of Gaara, I hope not to many people are alarmed by this choice, but I thought about it, and this opens up a lot of doors to the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A light drizzle pattered on the windows as Gaara cracked an eye open, taking in the light around him. It took him a few seconds to realize one thing...he'd been sleeping.

Gaara sat bolt upright, his wide with shock. He hadn't slept in about two and a half years, that one time long ago when he had let Shukaku out for a rampage in an enemy encampment. Sleep was never a good sign for Gaara.

He expected there to be a lot more noise when he woke up, perhaps Shukaku shrieking in his ear, wearing down what little sanity he had left. But there was nothing, not a sound, save for the dull pitter-patter of the rain.

He scanned the room, and found himself in the white, sterile confines of a hospital. He was laying on a metal framed bed, white blankets adorning his legs, torn off from his violent awakening. Gaara was confused, what could possible put a boy that couldn't be touched in a hospital?

He searched his memory for an answer, coming up with only vague flashes of something. He remembered almost nothing, except for brief flashes of images, mostly centring on blonde hair.

He could remember the fight he had with Sasuke, and how he had been wounded by the Uchiha, but other than that, nothing. He decided to see the wound itself, so he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it over his shoulders.

There was a fact about Gaara no one, not even his own father knew about him. As he moved the shirt over, the form of an unblemished chest, pale and slightly plain was revealed. Many wouldn't have been surprised, had it not been for what Gaara did next.

He checked left and right, searching for anyone that could see him. The window was clear, and no footsteps could be heard from outside. Gaara concented, and ran through a quick chain of handseals.

"Kai." Was all he droned out, and at first, nothing happened. Then, ever so slowly, sand began to slide off him. Soon there was a large pool lay around the bed, all of it falling off Gaara. The most shocking thing, was what lay underneath.

Instead of a pale chest, untouched and unharmed, the upperbody, head and all, was...female. Gaara's greatest secret was...he was a girl.

Gaara herself, yes, not a him, still couldn't believe no one had actually found out about this. When she wore her disquise, she still fell short on several key areas, though many people just assumed it was because of the Tanuki. Like how she was far to short for a boy her age, almost by a head, though a perfectly acceptable height for a girl. No one drew attention to this. Or the fact that even with all the time spent outside, Gaara never actually got a tan, sand didn't change color unless a large amount of chakra was applied. Chakra that Gaara need for her shield.

But no, everyone simply assumed that Gaara was just Gaara, short and pale beyond reason. It was almost funny, the only reason Gaara wore it was because of Shukaku. Supposedly it couldn't stand to be sealed in something of the 'lesser sex' (Sexist bastard, in her opinion), and that not the second she had left the womb, he had simulated that she was male. If she dared to remove it, Shukaku forced his will on her, screaming non-stop for weaks on end in all manner of annoying ways unless she put it back up. Gaara didn't much care anyways, not like anyone else would.

She took in what was her body. She had a light tan, one she had managed to gain from light excursions outside in her real form. Around the more private area of a womans chest, she had wrapped bandages around her slightly undersized breasts. It was a blessing really, her disquise didn't look very real with large breasts and all.

"Now..." A higher drone came from her lips. Gaara perposly lowered her voice and removed any emotion, creating an almost perfect imitation of a boys voice. The moment she stopped trying, it became slightly higher and more feminine, although there was still no emotion. That was something that she would probably never have again.

She started inspecting for damages. Her shoulder was on the list, and she was surprised to find that even with several layers of superhardened sand, her normal defense, sand armor, and Tanuki healing abilities, there was a scar. It was about the size of a fist, zig-zagging scars branching off and around like the lightning that had struck it. It was her first true wound, and in some ways, Gaara would cherish it. It was the first true sign of pain besides the dull ach that lay in her heart she had ever felt. It was...interesting.

But as she prepared to start going into the chain of handseals that put her disquise back, she was shocked to find more wounds. Small cuts, and a few small burns here and there. As she looked at herself, the reflection of her face caught one the window drew her attention. She almost jumped at the purple bruise on her cheek, or the red mark on her forhead (Naruto's punch to the face, and the head butt). These were wounds she didn't remember getting.

But before any investigation could be made, footsteps were heard. Gaara almost felt fear for a second, before quickly running through a chain of handseals. By the time the peron(s) were at the door, she was a he, and under the covers, faining sleep.

"This is his room." A muffled voice of a nurse could be heard. The responding voice caused Gaara's mind to twitch slightly, trying to recall where he had heard it before (Notice that when the disquise is on, she is a he. It's just less confusing) "Domo arigato (**MR. ROBOTO!**)." An almost mechanical voice replied.

He heard the nurses footsteps strut away, before the door cracked open. Gaara slowly moved his head, faking sleep perfectly, and slid his eyeball along the black and tired lid. The face it locked onto made them shoot open, memories resurfacing.

Blonde hair, a mask that his his face, and a gray poncho, Uzumaki Naruto was unmistakable. Naruto was taken aback when Gaara sat bolt upright (The second time that day) and fired a blast of sand, whinding like a snake, straight at him.

Naruto reaction time was to slow, as the sand slammed into him and pinned him to the wall opposite his back. Gaara slowly stood, prejecting a large amount of killer intent at the blonde, although it seemed to have no affect. "I see you remember me." Naruto spoke in a very 'Kakashi' voice.

Gaara almost crushed him for that. Now he knew where the wounds were from, his face jogging his memory. Gaara couldn't believe he hadn't remembered the second he had woken up, that shot to the face must have shaken a few screws loose.

Naruto was waiting for Gaara's next move, He had already completed the necassary handseals for a replacement, so now he could wait and see.

"...why...?" Gaara ground out, his eyes shadowed, shaking with rage. Naruto was a little surprised, Gaara was actually displaying emotion, albeit rage. "Why what?" Naruto asked.

A long pause met this, before Gaara finally responded. "...why, why did you save them?" He asked. It perplexed Gaara that Naruto had risked life and limb for his teammates. It made no sense to Gaara, he had been stronger, he had been the major threat. So why hadn't Naruto run and escaped? He could have Gotten away while he could, and yet he had stayed, and ultimately won, with severe damage to himself.

Naruto's eyes widened, before they narrowed slightly, all unseen because of the goggles he wore. "Because, they are precious to me. I would give my life for them." He stated firmly. Gaara twitched slightly at that line, before his hold on Naruto clenched firmly. "WHY!? WHY SAVE THEM?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DEFEAT ME TO SAVE THEM, WHY, WHY, WHY?!" Gaara violently spat out, his voice changing in pitch, his real voice almost apparent, if not for how loud it was.

Naruto was shocked. Gaara was heaving breaths in and out, tears almost bursting out of his black eyelids. He looked truely confused, and almost...afraid. Naruto himself was whacked out himself, the way Gaara was acting not really explained. Naruto didn't know Gaara that well, but he knew one thing for sure, Gaara didn't normally act like this.

Inside, Gaara was in turmoil. Gaara was all about logic, and logic said that Naruto should have saved his own skin. And yet, there before him, Naruto stepped in, almost lost his life, simply because he _cared _for his teammates. Love was not something Gaara understood, and it caused old feelings to rise up, feelings that Gaara was not liking at all.

The sand began to slip away from Naruto, causing the emotional Gaara to look up in surprise. He tried to send out more sand to hold Naruto up, but it changed nothing, faster and faster it fell off Naruto. Soon there was nothing but sand on the ground, pooled around, snaking back to Gaara.

Before Gaara could ask, Naruto answered. "They outfit ninja patients with seals that surpress chakra. The seals are really low-grade, so it takes awhile to affect techniques that strong, but they still work." Naruto explained. Gaara was not expecting that.

A long drawn out breath escaped Gaara's lips, before the emotionless mask that he was famous for came back on. "I see..." He droned out, the small outburst seemingly forgotten. Naruto had the guts to look almost sheepish.

"...so, your name is Gaara right?" Naruto asked innocently, trying to get a conversation going. Gaara simply nodded, hopping that the boy that had gotten him in this rotten mood would leave soon.

Naruto walked along and grabbed a chair, sitting down beside the bed. "Your Temari's brother eh?" He said, leading the conversation along. "Hai, why, do you know her?" Gaara replied. Gaara already knew that Temari knew of Naruto, infact she had already clued him in on Naruto's 'unique' body, though she still hadn't told Kankuro for some odd reason...

"You could say that we're...aquanted. I was surprised, she didn't seem to mention that you were her brother and teammate." Naruto contined. Gaara turned to the window, admiring how crappy it was outside. "That is not surprising." Was all he said, not turning back to Naruto.

Naruto was intreged. Gaara was both hostile and fascinating, something that Naruto could almost relate to, on a lower level. "How so?" Naruto goaded on.

Gaara was getting worried. He didn't need someone in his privacy, he had a lot to hide (As you all can imagine). "I don't want to talk about it. I have places to go." Was all Gaara said as he stood and grabbed his clothes folded on another chair. He marched into the small bathroom at the far corner, and stepped a few minutes later, fully clothed.

He walked up to the door, and was about to open it, when Naruto's voice cut through the air. "I wouldn't do that." He stated simply. Gaara turned around and locked a glare at him. "And why is that?" He said back.

"Simple, because the room your in is sealed. If you try to exit, an alarm goes off, and ANBU are all over you in a second. It's simple protocal for all enemy shinobi captured." Naruto continued. Gaara waw unfazed, mere ANBU were nothing.

"Then I'll kill them." Was all Gaara said, before he again reached for the door nob. He opened the door fully, and stepped out, into the hall. Naruto just watched and waited for the show.

In seconds, several ANBU shot down the hall, a woman with purple hair leading. Gaara prepared to launch a volly of sand shuriken, before the images of the ANBU wavered, and seemingly from the end of the hall, they disappeared.

_'FAST!' _Was all Gaara thought, before a kunai was at his neck, the entire squad poised to strike him. He locked eyes with the woman leading, before Naruto made an appearence.

"Took you guys long enough." Was heard as Naruto stood up. The ANBU didn't seem to be affected at all, infact at his presence, one seemed to almost panic. There leader took action, rallying them quickly. "Uzumaki, what the hell are you doing here?" She said in a formal voice, completely betraying the way she was talking.

"Well, I decided to stop by here after the funeral (The third) and see how this gaki was doing-" He indicated towards Gaara "-and he decided not to listen to me about not going out the door." Naruto finished. The ANBU captain nodded.

"I'm afraid that you will have to go back into your room-" She indicated to the door, causing Gaara to raise an eyebrow "-you haven't been cleared yet." She continued. That just ticked Naruto off, he wasn't in the mood. He only wanted to leave this stupid village and get back to suna.

Naruto was not liking the look that Gaara was giving the ANBU. Personnally, he thought they could handle him with the seals on, but he didn't think the hospital would survive. "Well, how about if I escort him then?" Naruto asked. There was a pause as there cpt. took this in.

"Hhhhmmmm, well, I suppose-" She was cut off though by the panicked looking guy in the mouse mask (Sorry, forgot to mention that) hastily whispered into her ear. Gaara was a little surprised when the cpt. sharply elbowed the guy after he whispered something intangable in her ear.

The mouse hit the floor with a 'thud' as he gasped for air. There was no mercy from the cpt. as she picked him up and grabbed his neck, purposly holding his head directly in front of hers. "I don't want you to ever say that again Nezumi, ever. It is forbidden to speak of it." She whispered sharply, Gaara and the other two ANBU forgotten.

"B-but I'm telling you, if we put two demo-" He didn't finish the sentence as the purpled haired woman violently chopped his neck with a horizontal palm, knocking him unconcious. "Take him to Ibiki, get him a lesson on 'obeying orders'." Was all she said as one ANBU with a tiger mask picked him up and walked off.

Gaara was perplexed at this behavior. Here he was, the iminent threat, and yet he was being ignored in favor of some weak shit of a man who had said something he shouldn't have. What he had said, was something that interested Gaara very much.

"I apologize for him, he's...new. I agree Naruto, you may escort Gaara." She said, before walking off. Naruto walked over and stood next to Gaara, not totally caring about what had just happened. "So...where to?" He asked. "I wish to see my siblings. Where are they?" He asked.

"Ah! There actually here, down on the first floor. They've actually been waiting for you since you checked in two days ago." Naruto said. Gaara raised an eyebrow at this proclimation, he'd figured they would have poisoned him the first chance they got. This day was full of surprises.

They trudged along the long halls, the occasional door open, revealing patients varying from just a head cold, to bloody stumps and vomiting blood. Konoha may have a very advanced clinic, but it need a new head doctor quick.

Gaara was curious on another thing that day, how Naruto knew that ANBU on sight. "...how do you know that woman?" Gaara inquired, actually trying to start a conversation. Naruto was taken off guard, and almost tripped on a strecher, quickly recovering.

"Heh heh, well if you must know, she's just an acquantance." Naruto said. It was sort of true, although he had bent the truth. While staying in a hospital awhile back, while he was sick, she had been assigned to take care of him. He knew now that she was there to protect him from an attack, him still recovering from an _accidental _tumble down the stairs when a woman that had lived at the apartment was moving out. More like she decided a little pay back was necassary, so she simply shoved him hard as he tried to go down the stairs.

It was during this time that the woman had been assigned to watch him. He had gotten to know her, and was surprised to find that she actually had some care for him, if only on a professional level. It had been nice to know her, and he had made a point to still stay in touch.

"I see." Was all Gaara said as they reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the main area. There on a far bench sat both Kankuro and Temari, both looking very haggard. Naruto supposed that staying in a hospital for two days would do that to you if you had to sleep on a bench.

Temari and Kankuto stood up in surprise at there appearence, and Temari, without any thought, actually ran up and hugged Gaara.

Several seconds rolled by, no one actually realizing that Gaara was being hugged, before it sank in. Surprisingly it was Temari that broke the embrace, jumping back in surprise at her action. Gaara just stared wide-eyed, and Kankuro tried to pick his jaw up off the floor, failing miserably.

Naruto broke the uncomfortable silence. "So...I'll be leaving now." He said as he walked off, leaving the three of them to work out this strange and almost funny turn of events.

Kankuro was the first to actually talk. "What was that about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now outside, Naruto breathed in the fresh air. The rain had stopped, and a few people could still be seen walking around in blach funeral attire, not changing after the thirds funeral.

Naruto still couldn't believe jiji was dead. The man had literally been like the only parent he had ever had, aside Iruka-sensei and Chiyo-obasan. Now that he was gone, Naruto felt a little depressed.

He had made a silent vow to himself that he would make Orochimaru pay big time. That snake had managed to cause him a lot of trouble, and frankly he didn't want him to get away with it without Naruto at least trying to stop him (Famous last words).

But that was for later. Now though, Naruto just wanted to get home. He was getting low on energy, so a quick (and painful) shot of nutrician was in order. And he also needed to stop in on Aiko, he hadn't seen her for awhile.

He trudged up the walkway to his room, passing Haku and Zabuza's rooms, coming to a stop infront of his generally ratty and demolished door. With a quick click from the key, he walked in.

A loud bang and a shriek was heard as he closed the door with a creak. A scuffling sound, followed by the tap running at high speeds was heard, before a flush faced Aiko barreled out of the bathroom, her face that of complete surprise, flushed and red(I'll leave what she was doing in there to your imagination).

"Oh! H-hello Naruto-kun." She stuttered out not unlike a certain Hyuuga that Naruto knew. "Ooookay then." Naruto simply shrugged, before walking over and sitting down onto the table.

Aiko breathed out a sigh of relief, before she burst into flame. This would have alarmed Naruto, if it weren't for the fact that Naruto had seen this before. In seconds, she walked out of the burning mass, a two tailed fox. Naruto simply shrugged as she walked up to the window, and exited throught the window sill. She walked along, finding a dry spot on the roof and began to sun herself.

Naruto looked around, not much to do now. So he decided to do his favourite activity. Working on himself and his puppets.

He quickly yanked off his poncho, revealing the funeral attire underneath. It was actually surprising to find that he only had two arms now, a fact that Naruto intended to fix quickly enough.

He pulled out the four scrolls he used to summon his puppets, placing them onto the table. He then grabbed the shirt, and pulled it off. Underneath was a mass of bandages that covered the lower portion of Naruto's ribs. Naruto quickly enough began to unwrap himself.

He finished quickly, revealing the damage Gaara had inflicted two days ago. His second pair of arms had been a part of him, literally attached. When Gaara had ripped them off, he had taken a lot more that just two wooden limbs. He had taken some of Naruto's chakra coils and a large patch of human skin along with him. By now the Kyuubi had healed the wounds, leaving no trace.

Naruto had already reattached the two ports that the arms fit into, so all he had to do was insert the two of them and he would be good as new.

It was starting to heat up now, and the heat was causing his goggles to fog up. So, them being a liability, he yanked them off quickly enough, revealing his normal eyes. They were red, a slight glow to them, two pitch black slits where his normal irises should have been. It really sucked that any negative emotion caused this change in them, Naruto really found it annoying to preject a huge amount of killer intent nigh constantly.

And Naruto was almost always in a negative mood.

He stood up and walked over to the stove, and reached behind it. From behind, he pulled out a large rug, wrapped tightly around his wooden limbs.

He unwrapped them, and set the two mauled limbs onto the table. They were in bad shape, both were crushed from the sand tentacles, and it hadn't helped that they had dropped a few stories to the forest floor. He had found them yesterday, and intended to get them back into good shape.

He took out another scroll, this one in his pouch and with a quick handseal, several tools and objects poofed into existence. He had made it a point to carry around a took kit to keep himself in shape, although he had only resently acquired all the right tools.

He set to work, beginning by simply taking apart the limb, setting aside the parts and utensils on it. He checked the coils, and was surprised to find that some of them were actually salvagable, although most of it was completely broken apart. He had to be careful of some of the tools in his arms, they could go off at any moment.

To add to this point, he nudged his second arm, and almost instantly, a twing was heard, before his arm sprouted several long knives, a volley of senbon exploded out, and a smoke bomb went off. Through some miracle Naruto managed to not get himself killed, although there were several senbon lodged into his chest plate, and one of the knives had stuck inself into his hand.

Some yanking later, and the first arm was almost done. He had reloaded all the launchers except the senbon one, which was working on it at the moment. He took out a pair of tweezers and gently reached into the tub in his arm. From it, he removed a small piece of paper, a seal written in ink on it.

How his senbon shooter (Title may change) worked was simple, seal a bunch of senbon into a scroll, then when you want to shoot them, apply a small amount of chakra and BAM! You got a preverbial machinegun of a ninja weapon.

Grabbing a fresh seal, he put it back into the arm, sticking it in a specific spot. An audible snap was heard as he snapped the two polls together, creating the full arm.

He grabbed the second one, and lowered it to his side. Now with all the tools weighted in it, his third arm felt pretty heavy, though not enough that his chakra couldn't pick up. He lined it up with the small hole like opening that covered his ribs.

Pain exploded down his whole left side as he snapped it into the socket. Why it hurt, Naruto didn't know, probably because he pretty much just shoved a large hard utensil into freshly regrown skin, ya, that was probably it. He lurched forwards, some of his tools clattering to the floor, he had almost fallen out of his chair.

As the pain subsided, he let the strings leak out, and attach themselves to the correct points. He moved his arm around for good measure, and was happy to note that it didn't hurt to much to use it, just a light, dull ache.

He eyed the second arm, a slight amount of hesitance evident in his eyes. He didn't want to have to do this again, but it was better to get this done now, and maybe train later.

So, he repeated the process, grabbing the second arm and moving it to the second socket. This was gonna hurt.

But before any of this could happen, his door flew open, a figure taking in the form of Naruto before them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

/A few minutes earlier/

Kankuro was agitated. He had been worried about Gaara, sure, he still loved his litter brother (boy is he in the dark), despite his many faults, but the Uzumaki guy was pissing him off.

He had just marched in, set Gaara down and walked off, without any real introduction, and or explaination. Gaara had pretty much been silent about what had happened to them.

After talking with the people that were in charge of them while they stayed as prisoners of war, he had been less than impressed. All they had told them was to stay out of trouble and to not to try to leave Konoha. It was pathetic! In suna, if you were a prisoner they threw you into a small dungeon way underground for your entire stay!

Not that Kankuro was complaining, but COME ON! They were the Kazekage's offspring! They weren't light-weights! It always pissed him off to be thought of as a light weight, he hated to be underestimated just because he was the weakest member of his team.

This train of thought sent Kankuro skrieching into another one. As Temari and Gaara walked beside him, circling around the village, looking for a place to stay, Kankuro got to the thought of the formentioned exuberent blonde.

That guy...was something else. Those puppets that he carried confused the hell out of him, they had moved like they weren't puppets at all, but living entites, with thought and understanding. Karasu was not smart, it didn't think, but the level of teamwork that the puppet's had implored was beyond that of one puppeteer could use. Puppet master, maybe, but not a novice like that guy.

Then Kankuro remembered the fight in the preliminaries. He had heard that puppet, Kagai actually _speak. _It wasn't some fluck, or maybe a trick of the ear, that puppet had actually spoken not seconds before it had attacked him. There were something up with those puppets.

And the Naruto guy himself. He wore puppet parts, an ingenius idea (Ironic, as he never actually thought of it) in the very least. Instead of always having to worry about being killed, he could defend himself with those arms he had stuck on himself!

Fighting back the urge to scowl, Kankuro began to get more and more angry at the blonde. Because of his victory and capture of Gaara, they're lives were at stake. Any day now, they could be ordered to be publicly executed by the Hokage, any time. It was a miracle the current one had died, otherwise there fates would have been sealed, doomed to death or worse.

All because of that blonde haired freak. Kankuro was now at a boiling point.

"Ne...Temari?" He asked in an overly innocent voice, masking his true intentions. "What is it Kankuro, I'm a little preoccupied." She replied back, totally lieing. "Well, do you know where that Naruto guy lives?" Kankuro asked. Temari raised a delicate eyebrow.

"...ya, why do you want to know?" She replied suspiciously.

Kankuro began to sweat. "Um, well, you see...I wanted to thank him for...keeping Gaara company!" Kankuro lied through his teeth. Temari didn't buy it for a second, she knew her brother two well to let him lie to her. But she knew that he'd bug the hell out of her if she said no, and if he pulled anything she was pretty sure that Naruto could handle himself.

"Okay then...he lives a couple blocks from here, in a big red apartment building. You can't miss it." Temari said. Kankuro nodded and walked off, in search of the building.

In his search, he took in the village. Small town was more like it, sprawling with people, business and life. Hell, they even had electricity, something Suna only had in small parts. Small, shack like buildings lined the busy, there roofs simple planks, or made of cement. Along the walls ran cables and pipes, crisscrossing along. The trees rustled, the children laughed, and the sun shone in a brilliant sky.

Temari was right, he couldn't miss the apartment. There it stood, large but shabby looking, with red peeling pain on its walls. He headed to the main doors and headed up a flight of stairs, his hand cradling the bandage that held Karasu to his back. He was prepared for anything.

...except one little problem. Temari hadn't mentioned which room Naruto stayed in. Kankuro was a little aprehensive, but steeled his resolve, and walked over and knocked on the first door. No one answered.

He tryed again to no avail, and gave up on it. He moved to the the next door and the same thing happened. Soon he was moving from door to door, looking for anyone who could tell him where the door was. He finally knocked on a door that opened from the inside.

He was alarmed however, to find that the person who opened the door was pretty mean looking. Spiky black hair, gray sking, a black sleeveless shirt, and a big sword hanging on his back. Zabuza had been the one who answered the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Zabuza bluntly asked, making Kankuro sweat. After a few seconds of silence, Zabuza was getting impatient. "Hurry up boy, I'm making myself lunch." He said as he brandished his frying pan in one hand. Why he had it, no one knew.

"Um, well, you see, I'm here to meet this Naruto guy, but I don't know what room he's in." Kankuro explained. Zabuza nodded at this, before pointing to a door. "He's in that one. Now if you don't mind." Zabuza said as he began to close the door. Kankuro thanked him and walked away with a wave. In recognition to this, Zabuza waved back.

...only to hit himself on the head with the frying pan as he brought his hand up. The curse had struck again.

Kankuro walked along until he came to the right door. He breathed in, truly thinking about what he was about to do. Was he really going to kick that blondes ass just because he beat him?...and his brother...not to mention embarrased him infront of a bunch of people...

That synched it. Kankuro grabbed his puppet, unfurled his bandages, and got ready to attack. He set his ear to the door and heard soft movements from the inside, followed by a loud snap was heard, followed by an outburst of pain.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, before the sound of more movement was heard. Now Kankuro was ready. With a swift kick, he sent the door wide open, and met a sight that he wasn't prepared for.

There before him sat Naruto, without his poncho. He had pivoted himself in his chair not the second that Kankuro had opened the door. His goggles were off, blood red glowing eyes with slits parylizing him with killer intent.

He held one of the arms Kankuro had seen before over a socker on the left side of his ribes. With extra force, Naruto shoved the arm into the socket, a loud snap was heard. Naruto's eyes widened in pain, the veins on them becoming big and red.

Naruto stood up slowly, his movements making Kankuro go way over edge. He was moving slowly, like a predator, stalking with pray.

This shock, combined with the killer intent, caused Kankuro to do the only rational thing he could.

He fainted in a heap on the floor, Karasu along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was perplexed as to why the sand genin was there. He hadn't ment to go killer on the guy, but he had been surprised. And emotion was the trigger that set off the Kyuubi, and as such his natural change.

Naruto propped up the form of Kankuro up on a chair as Aiko, attracted by the commotion, sat on his head, playing with the cat ears on his hat. Naruto had put all the tools away, and the throbbing of his arm had subsided.

Grabbing a bucker of water, Naruto hucked its contents at Kankuro, jarring him awake. With a shout, Aiko was thrown into the air, landing on her paws on the floor. She sniffed indignantly, before trotting off snootly.

Kankuro looked around confusedly for a second, before his eyes locked onto the still exposed, and still very red, eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Silence reigned, before Naruto beat him to the punch. "Why are you here?" He half demanded. Kankuro blinked stupidly for a moment, still taking in everything, before he shot up and exclaimed in a loud voice "WHOLY SHIT!" He screamed.

Naruto just blankly stared at the genin, waiting patiently for an answer, letting a little killer intent seep out. Kankuro started to sweat as he stared into the twin pools of bloody red that were Naruto's eyes. "..." Was all that was heard.

Naruto got impatient. Here this guy barges in and interupts him at an important moment, and doesn't have the decency to tell him why. It pissed him off!

"SPIT IT OUT!" Naruto shouted, jarring Kankuro's blank mind out of its rut. "Oh! Um, well you see, I kinda...well..." Kankuro trailed off, leaving Naruto slightly interested now. "Out with it." Naruto stated again.

Kankuro was now not very comfortable, a far cry from his usual brash attitude. "...well, I have some questions I needed to ask." He shot out. Naruto raised an eyebrow, not moving his eyes that were trained on Kankuro.

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing...how is it that you beat my brother? What were those puppets you used? And more importantly, just what the hell are you, some kind of puppet yourself?" Kankuro hurried out, the questions practically bursting from within. Naruto wasn't as amused.

"Why the hell should I tell you? You barge in here, and demand answers for all this personnal stuff, and expect me to be all right with it? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out right now." Naruto stated. Kankuro's eyes widened, before he took a thinking pose.

In a few seconds his head popped back up with an answer. "Well for one, I'm Temari's brother. Your good friends with her, right? So it wouldn't be very nice for her to find out that you kicked her beloved brother out." Kankuro lied with a smirk. Truth be told Temari would probably help Naruto out in kicking his ass around the room if she found out that he was using her as blackmail, but Naruto didn't know that.

Naruto paused at this. "...alright, but you have to answer some of my questions." Naruto stated. Kankuro nodded at this, while Naruto's only thought was _'how the hell do I get myself into stuff like this?'. _

"Okay, first off, what is up with those puppets you used?" Kankuro stated, going right for the kill. Naruto paused at this, before he reached inside his poncho and removed a scroll. With a poof of smoke, Benso materialized in a poof of smoke.

"This is Benso-" Naruto pointed at the unmoving puppet. "What did you want to know about it?" Naruto asked, the feeling of showing off skill overriding his need to hide his secrets. "Well, for one thing, I saw how you were directing them. You weren't using any more than one chakra string per! Only a master puppeteer can do that after decades of training. So explain, how are you doing it?" Naruto simply raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, Kankuro, have you ever heard of the 'Imperial four'?" Naruto randomly said. Kankuro raised his eyebrow now in turn. "Ya, every major puppeteer has heard of them. The four puppets crafted by Monzaemon (Famous real life puppeteer dude that invented japenese puppet plays) before he was killed right before the first great shinobi war surfaced." Kankuro finished.

"Well, this is one of the four. Benso." Naruto said as Kankuro's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He slowly turned his eyes towards the massive form before him, and took a good look. On the left side of benso's chest, almost invisible, was the kanji **'inperiaru yottsu' **imperial four.

Kankuro was totally shocked. "...no...way..." Was all he said. He slowly stood up, and studied the massive puppet. It was uncommon to see one this big. Puppets were usually small and durable, quick and precise. One of Kankuro's older ones that he had was just a ball that shot kunai. It was vaguely the size of a basketball. Benso on the other hand was more than seven feat tall if he didn't slouch.

"Yes way. Now you wanted to know how Benso moves with only one chakra string, he doesn't." Naruto cryptically said. Kankuro turned at Naruto with his facial markings scrunched because his eyebrows were so heigh on his head.

"T-that isn't possible..." Kankuro spoke almost silently. Naruto just chuckled on the inside. "Watch." Was all Naruto said. Kankuro watched as Naruto pumped the chakra string that was already connected to Benso full of chakra. It flared up, the boost forcing it to become visable.

Then all at once, Naruto violently cut the chakra off from Benso. Complete silence was heard, as absolutely nothing changed in the puppet. Kankuro was alarmed. What should have happened was that the puppet clattered to the floor instantly after Naruto had cut any string at all.

Naruto was basking in the after glow of attention. The look on Kankuro's face was totally worth the guy barging into his place without asking. Kankuro was not moving at all, his face going ghostly white. The icing on the cake was Naruto giving a little order to his very special puppet.

All at once, Benso raised one of his massive hands in the air, and brought it carriening onto Kankuro's head. Kankuro, still really shooken up, yelped in a voice not unlike a certain fox, and dived for the floor. Benso's hand stopped inches over Kankuro's head, hovering like a vulture.

Naruto had to almost punch himself to keep from laughing, although his tenant thought of an even funnier ending, involving a cheese grater and a whole lot of bleach. Naruto decided otherwise.

Kankuro slowly rose up from his position on the floor, his eyes still locked on Benso. Naruto finally decided to answer the guys question. "Benso doesn't actually need strings to work, as well as the other three of the four. It's a very simple process." Naruto continued.

"You see, each of them are outfitted with a very special and almost one of a kind machine.-" Naruto said as Kankuro sat down heavily on a chair, positivly fascinated with the puppet. "-It's called a **Bure-n Chakra **(Chakra brain), and it is the very secret to the puppet's strength."

Kankuro only nodded, not daring to move his eyes away from the massive form of Benso. "What the chakra brain does is simple, it allows the puppet to think.-" Kankuro's eyes widened considerably at this. "-and it uses me as a power source. There's a jack at the back of each of there heads that I have to insert a string around. Once I do that, the brain feeds off the chakra and allows the puppet to think and act on its own."

"Unbelievable..." Kankuro mumbled out, shock was not the only thing on his face, a hint of jealousy evident. "Ya. I can also use the chakra as a median to allow phsycic connections, although it gets harder to do the farther away. That's when I use the mask (or if persay you don't want your chakra detected, like in the exam), and actually speak to them." Naruto finished.

"So...wait...but what happens when the string is cut?" Kankuro asked, trying to point out a weak point. "Then the puppet has about five minutes of reserve power that it can use until I reatach a string. If the power runs out they collapse." Naruto replied simply.

Do demonstrate a point, he ordered the massive Benso to do something to illustrate the point. Benso grabbed the large barrel it wore, and turned it upside down onto the floor and began to play an upitty beat.

Kankuro almost face faulted at this, the giant playing a song on a massive bongo was not very ordinary. Naruto chuckled slightly at this, before doing a quick handseal and Benso disappeared into his scroll.

"Okay, now it's my turn for a question to you." Naruto spoke up, making the tired looking Kankuro look up. "I'm interested in something. How did your brother end up like that?" Naruto asked. Kankuro visably stiffened at that.

He gulped, before beginning. "Well, its like this. Before my brother was born, my dad, the Kazekage, was in a whole heap of trouble. You see, the daimyo was beginning to really restrict us as shinobi. He was even going as far as to order mission's from other villages." Kankuro said, Naruto was surprised at this. A countries leader actually going out and ordering missions from another countries ninja was absurd!

"But that's not the biggest problem." Kankuro said gravely. "My father in a last bid effort to get more missions, ordered both my grandmother and a few jounin-"

"-to seal a demon into Gaara." Kankuro finished.

Naruto's was stunned. Totally numb, almost relinquishing his hold on the strings that held him upright. Gaara was like him...a person bred from a horrible circumstance, born into a world hatred. Kankuro wasn't done yet though.

"One that day, my brother lost everything. My mother died giving bearth to him, cursing not only Gaara himself, but my father and our village as well. Things spiralled from there." Kankuro said sadly.

"Gaara, during childhood, was actually pretty nice. He was quiet, sure, and he wasn't the funniest person alive, but he was human. Then my Uncle, Yashamaru died. He was like the only good thing that Gaara had in life, and it didn't help one bit that not the day before that, Gaara had attacked a few children."

Naruto was only half listening to what Kankuro was saying. He had pretty much leveled most of his emotions away in the back of his mind, only one thought really coherent. Realization. Gaara was like him, he had been hated since day one, had already been treated horribly, then one horrible thing, ripped his very soul to shreds. Naruto was a lot luckier that Gaara in that respect though, Naruto wasn't insane.

...much...

"One day, he just died, his soul gone. Replacing it was a monster, killing all those that he saw with undeserving hatred. The only reason actually that he hasn't killed my, is that for one reason or another, he views me as two weak to kill yet. If you've asked him before about family, he'd probably say that we're just lumps of meat, tied to him by strings of hatred and fear." Kankuro resighted off heart.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that line. "What? It's one of his favourite lines, he says it sometimes right before he kills someone." Kankuro said almost jokingly, the graveness of the topic losing some of its edge.

"So, he lost his mind?" Naruto asked. Kankuro nodded. "He never really had a full one actually. Gaara's demon, the ichibi no Shukaku, will eat the hosts mind and soul if the person sleeps. Gaara has already lost a lot to the beast, he has very little mind left." Kankuro said expertly.

"So, why do you know so much about this?" Naruto asked. Kankuro just smirked. "Being the Kaze's kids has some major advantages, though with his death, we'll be stripped of them soon." Kankuro finished.

"Ah I see...hey, you guys said that you needed a place to stay, right?" Naruto asked. Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"Ya, but we can't stay here, if that's what your implying. We don't have the cash for a hotel, just a motel." Kankuro said, the single letter distinguishing the two words from each other.

"Well, I actually own this place here." Naruto said as Kankuro's jaw hit the floor. "I'm willing to let you guys stay here, for a much more reasonable price, provided one thing." Naruto said as he stood up. Kankuro raised an eyebrow as he to stood up.

"What?" Was all Kankuro said.

"You...havetoleaverightNOW!" Naruto finished hurriedly as Naruto shoved him out the door.

Kankuro stared dumbly as his scenery changed around him. Then his face grew red with indignance.

"HEY! I HAD MORE QUESTIONS DAMN IT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YYYYAAAAAA! IT IS DONE! The chapter that took so freakin' long to make! It is finished with so much cheesy goodness.**

**This chapter took so long to write for many reasons. Some being school, others I was just being lazy. But regardless, I am still SUPER SUPER SORRY MY SUPER AWESOME FANS! **

**Many may be in uproar at me making a FemGaara. This was my choice for several reasons. 1 is that, well, I've had some theories about Gaara, and I wanted to test them out, like Gaara's height always being sort of short, he's almost Naruto's size in the anime, but Naruto suffers from a lack of nutrition, Gaara has no real excuse. Another is that Gaara also has very feminine features. Just look at a picture of Gaara and you'll find that he looks a lot like a girl if you really think about it. Although that doesn't mean that he isn't any more manly, I can respect a guy that'll crush you in a second if you look at him funny. He's cool like that.**

**On other things, I didn't stop that stupid cliffhanger last chapter, simply because that this one was going so long. Seriously, this thing is superlong, and even then, I had to cut it short, for some reasons. Don't think all three of them have up and died, they can't die, I'm the author.**

**I is so happy you guys will be able to read this now, for I am a striving author in an ocean of hits. Ya.**

**REVIEW, OR THE SHITS GONNA HIT THE FAN, I MEAN IT! I HAVE THAT KIND OF POWER!**

**p.s. sorry for not really building on the harem in the chapter, I kind of had to do this. Next chapter will cover the finding Tsunade Ark, so feel free to mention her in the harem if you wish. Despite the raunchy-ness of nowing that a sixty year old is interest in a fifteen year old (Only stuff like that that's happening is later in the fic) **


	17. The weasel and the shark

**WOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOOOOOOOT! This is the shiznit! **

**Last chapter was a little slow for my taste, although from what I can gather from my fans, they enjoyed it non-theless. FemGaara was a hit, many sited that this may be the first time FemGaara has ever been thought of.**

**Some (like one or two people) pointed things out. One fellow thought that I have a dislike of short people. I infact have several friends that are vertically challenged, I just thought that with a demon boosting his metabolism, you might be taller than Gaara was. Another person pointed out that Gaara was short because of the weight of the sand armor. But there's a small hole in that idea. Gaara only wears the sand armor when it is shown that his sheild is insufficient in combat. It is mere coincidence that during most of the fights he's in he happens to have the armor present. The armor itself is thin and provides little protection, and also requires more chakra, this is why Gaara doesn't use it to much.**

**Else where, one guy was wondering about the Burei-n Chakra. No, it isn't a form of Chakra, it is a machine that powers the puppet itself to do what the person that is controlling it to do. Naruto didn't create the imperial four, they were a gift from Chiyo, I forgot to mention that. Naruto also doesn't know hitogugetsu, it would kind of make him a bad guy. Although a kick ass bad guy... **

**Other than this though, Gaara as a girl seemed to hold water with most, a few even asking to add her to the harem. I am probably going to do this, and if not, I have a few idea's as to who Gaara shood be paired with as well. **

**Tsunade will be a member of the Harem. The majority has spoken, although any and all feelings will be withheld for later. Much later.**

**Anyways, not much else to report on. **

**READ, OR I'LL SPRING A POP QUIZ ON YOU AT SOME RANDOM MOMENT BETWEEN NOW AND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft _'clip-clap' _was the only noise present on the road as Naruto trudged beside the self proclaimed super pervert, Jiraiya the Toad Sannin.

Dust shot up with each step as Naruto was getting more and more agitated with his current situation. While it was a godsend to be out of Konoha, at least for a while, He still didn't have to like the fact that he was on the road, looking for some old hag.

The small temple that they just passed had seemed like an ideal spot to stop for lunch, Naruto's energy was getting low. He needed a shot soon, or his chakra would begin to give out, and he would starve to death for nutrition. But sadly the hermit thought wrong, instead, he believed the exercise would strengthin him up, make him stronger. Ironic, as Naruto hadn't eaten for at least a day or two(Eatting in essence).

Overhead, birds chirped and skipped along the air, twittling loudly with happiness. Naruto contemplated launching a kunai at them, if only to make them shut up, but he decided against it(DAMN THOSE ACCURSED BIRDS, THEY WOKE ME UP!).

"Oy, Naruto, we can stop here for a second." Jiraiya pointed out. Naruto hastilly replied, the pack that Jiraiya had forced him to carry was way to heavy.

Setting the pack down with a thump, Naruto rummaged through it, before pulling out a vile of the good stuff. He set the syringe up, a quick spirt to remove air bubbles, and the injected it into himself. Jiraiya's eyes were wide at the boys antics, Before Naruto explained.

"I don't eat." Was all Naruto said that made Jiraiya nod slightly. _'Wow...that's weird.' _was the last thought Jiraiya had about that. "Pass me the map, would you?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto basked in the sweet bliss of not being mall nurished.

Naruto replied with action, reaching into the pack and pulling out the predetermined map. With a flick of the wrist, it was sent sailing through the air at the sannin, the man catching it in his left hand.

"Thanks." Jiraiya replied to this, before opening it up and pooring over it. Naruto was curious as to what the hell the damned pervert was looking for. "Oy, Ero-sennin. Why are we out here again?" Naruto asked simply.

Jiraiya sighed loudly, before snapping the map shut. "I told you, we're after my old teammate, Tsunade. She is currently...needed in Konoha." Jiraiya said, leaving a slight blank. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't draw attention to it.

"We should probably head to the next town over, it's famous for being a big gambling spot. Nowing her, the 'legendary sucker' will no doubt be in a gambling spot somewhere there." Jiraiya said, smirking at the nickname Tsunade had managed to get herself.

It was totally worse than 'Ero-sennin'. IT WAS!

" 'K." Was all Naruto had to say about that, although he wondered why the woman was called the legendary sucker. What kind of name for a Sannin was that? He imagined an old woman, in haggard clothes with giant lips, making loud sucking noises throught them(I almost gagged here, seriously, sounds nasty).

They trudged on, unaware of the impending doom that descended upon them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, Itachi, are we there yet?" Kisame asked. His stoic teammate was silent as usual, the glare sent towards his teammate enough to speak his mind.

The former member of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist was not satisfied with this answer. The wind around him shifted slightly, both of there matching cloaks swayed in the wind, black with red clouds adorning them. The only difference were there faces. Each was hidden by a large straw hat, typically worn by rice farmers. One's face was fairly normal, aside from the strange lines going down his face, a slashed Konoha headband on his head.

The other, was blue. Shark like, with beady yellow eyes, and a large crop of hair. He had gill like marks on his cheeks, and a Kiri headband, slashed as well. Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, infamous across the continent.

Samehada, Kisame's sentient sword twitched slightly. The action lately had been boring, and both sword and weilder wanted a fight. Not some pansy-assed bandits either, a fight with someone at least half his level was welcome. But so far, nothing had really gone down.

Itachi stopped slightly as a huge gate loomed over the horizon. He looked up, examining any possible point of entry, finding one almost immediately. A massive hole that was fairly easy to climb up was easily visable. He contemplated pointing this out to Kisame, but he knew better.

Even from here, Itachi's sharingan was abile to spot at least six ANBU watching the hole. They'd have been found out seconds upon entry.

So, Itachi went with plan B. "Kisame, I'll hypnotize the guard at the gate, you make sure that there's good cover." Itachi ordered. In another life, Kisame would have just said hell no and walked off, but his time with Itachi had taught him a valuable lesson. Don't fuck with him.

"K." Was all he said back, before running through a quick set of handseals. Seconds later, mist materialized out of nowhere.

The guard stationed at the front entrance didn't know what hit him. First mist appears out of nowhere, then these two jokers show up. It matching outfits no less! Who did they think they were, the power rangers?!

"HALT!" The man shouted. The two slowed to a stop before him, the taller standing farther back. "Identify yourselves!" The man said. The only response he got was the smaller of the two raising his hand and lifting it to his hat. The small guy lifted his hat.

The last thing the man saw was the swirling reflection of a fully formed sharingan. He hit the ground with a thud, the hypnosis taking hold, knocking him unconcious.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Kisame dead-panned as the two set foot in the biggest and most powerful shinobi country on earth.

That title would change if they had any say in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much later, there search was getting more and more fruitless. How hard was it to find-

Both Kisame and Itachi shot backwards, as a form slammed into the ground infront of them. The dust and smoke brought up by the broken concrete was obscuring any view.

As the smoke billowed away, Sarutobi Asuma stepped out. "...so, you dodged it. Who are you guys and what are you doing here?" The chronic chain smoker said as he withdrew his trench knives from his pouch. He took the death stick (cig) in his mouth and chucked it.

"Oi, mind if I take this one? I haven't had much action." Kisame said as he withdrew a huge object on his back. Asuma stopped as he examined the huge object, covered in bandages, it had a yellow handle and a small skull at the end. It was long, shaped like a sword.

But what kind of sword was blunt?

"Che, whatever. But make it quick, we have an agenda." Was all he said. Kisame smirked, revealing his long, shark-like teeth.

"No problem." Was all he said before he shot forwards.

Asuma was waiting. He raised his trench knives and blocked the weapon on impact, although he wasn't prepared for the shear force that hit him. It was like getting hit by a semi-truck!

"Heh, impressive. You actually managed to block my attack with those little knives. To bad Samehada isn't meant to cut..." Kisame smirked as the ninja before him raised an eyebrow. To emphise his point, Kisame gave Asuma a demonstration.

Putting a bit more weight into it, Kisame wrenched the sword. The bandages attacked flew away, revealing its true form to Asuma. It was covered in scales, sharp, blue ones that looked very suspicious.

Asuma realised why quickly. Kisame raised the blade and brought it careening back down onto Asuma. Without time to actually think, Asuma brought his trench-knives back up, blocking the attack again. This time though, Kisame was waiting.

Kisame applied more push to the sword, slowly inching it down to Asuma's shoulder. Just as it touched, Kisame violently pulled it back, the scales dragging harshly across Asuma's shoulder. The result was a particularily violent wound that the Samehada had inflicted.

The skin had been litterally torn off. Kisame smirked as the son of the third Hokage grabbed the large and bloody wound. "Samehada is a very unique weapon that I weild. It doesn't cut, it _shaves _my enemies to death." Kisame explained for effect, toying with his prey.

Asuma's eyes widened, before he smirked, much to Kisame's surprise. "Looks like reinforcments have arrived." Asuma elaborated, before Kisame was forced to block a kunai. He parried his attacker, and with a swing, intended to send him flying.

Instead, the mystery assailant simply leapt away and landed beside Asuma. The man stood up, a mop of silvery hair, his left eye obscured by his forhead protector. Kakashi had arrived.

"What are ronin like you doing in our village?" Kakashi stated, making Kisame smirk. "Well you see, my partner here was wondering how his old stomping ground was. So we packed up and headed out." Kisame sarcastically replied.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You should probably be paying attention to him, he is about to die." Kakashi said. Kisame raised an eyebrow at that statement. Turning around he locked eyes with a very strange scene.

Itachi was in a tree. Litterally. He was encased in a tree that had appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly a woman wearing what appeared to be a wrapped scroll materialized out of the tree, and raised a kunai.

Kisame frowned. "Oi, Itachi, quit fooling around. There you go telling me not to mess things, and you go messing in some shitty genjutsu!" Ksiame shouted loudly, making all three pairs of eyes widen. The hat the man was wearing fell away, revealing the face of one Uchiha Itachi.

"Salutations." Was all he said as Kakashi shook slightly at the mans appearance. It was weasel boy himself (Itachi means weasel). Itachi wasted no time in showing off, switching himself with the woman. She was quite surprised to find herself in the position of her hostage.

Itachi looked around at the two jounin. He stopped as his eyes rested on the only person on earth at his level that weilded a sharingan. Kakashi was not eager to be the centre of Itachi's killer intent, getting nervous as the seconds ticked by.

Finally, Itachi's voice reverberated out. "We are looking for Uzumaki Naruto. You will tell us where his is, or you will die." Itachi said mechanically. Kakashi was shocked at this news. Why in the world would they want Naruto. Unless...

Kakashi suddenly took off, straight at Itachi. He was surprised that the infamous Uchiha didn't budge, and was very suspicious when he struck him in the chest, a death blow.

It came as no surprise that Itachi burst into smoke as he slammed his kunai into him. Kage bunshin. Kakashi looked around, and spotted Itachi standing on the lake beside the cement walkway that they stood on. Itachi ran through a quick succession of handseals and sent a grand fireball there way.

Leaping into the air, Kakashi had almost no time to react as something very large slammed into his side, sending him flying into the lakes surface. Samehada flew back to Kisame, who was grinning like a cat that had just eaten a Canary.

Skidding a stop on the waters surface, Kakashi shook of the throbbing sensation in his shoulder as he stood up. The gash from the scales on Samehada were another grim reminder of how rusty he had gotten recently. But that thought was for later as he ducked a decapitating swipe from Itachi.

He barely registered the kick that connected with him as he was sent flying yet again, this time though deep under water. Itachi placed his leg back down, knowing full well that the copy cat was unconcious. Turning back to Kisame, who was by now fending off attacks from both Asuma and Kurenai at the same time.

Itachi almost blaunched as a cold, wet sensation ran up both his ankles, before three Kakashi's burst from the water's surface. The shot forwards, all three going for a blitz attack while the clone below held him in place. But this was in vain though as Itachi simply burst into smoke as all three smacked there fists into him. They had no time to react as a kunai was lodged into all three of there brains.

But as this happened, below the surface of the water, the real Kakashi observed Itachi's movements. Kakashi knew better than to attemt a Raikiri, the water would put a stop to any water technique he had, it would fry both him and Itachi most likely, the instant the currents of electricity came in contact with the H2O he was dead.

So, he would take advantage of his surroundings.

Running through a quick number of handseals, he activated a simple jutsu. Itachi zero'd in on his position instantly, but it was to late. A water dragon burst from the surface of the lake, and shot straight towards the Uchiha's position. "Ooohhhh! Nice size." Kisame murmurred as is shot towards his teammate, he parred a stab from Asuma a second later.

**'RRROOOAAARRR!' **The sound reverberated around as the water dragon skimmed over the waters surface, before slamming into Itachi. Or what had been Itachi's last posititon, as the man in question lept into the air and managed to dodge the jutsu. Kakashi went for the kill, launching into the air, and centering his ki into the palm of his hand to preform a wind jutsu, aiming for Itachi's vitals.

He blinked. There in front of him stood the weasel, his fist cocked back. Itachi had move several feet in mid air, in the time it took him to blink. Kakashi couldn't even react as the force of an S-rank missing nin slammed his fist into his face, cracking his forhead protector. Kakashi was sent careening back to earth, skidding along the water.

His head spinning, Kakashi decided to take a tactical retreat. **"Suiton suijinheki!" **(Water release: water encampment wall) a wall as the jutsu inscribed burst around the ninja, stopping any possible attack.

Over on shore, Asuma was having a bitch of a time against this guy. Kisame just contined to grin as the ninja just kept up there fruitless assault on his person. It had been a long time since he had needed to actually step things up though, but he knew that Itachi was getting impatient. Running through a quick succession of handseals, a small whirlpool of water burst from nowhere around him, obscuring him from vision and making both Asuma and Kurenai need to dodge.

Silence reigned as the water dripped along the side-walk. The chuckling, loud, arrogant, and hoarse was heard. All three pivoted there heads towards the phantom laughter, and stopped as Kisame rose slowly from the water, right beside Itachi.

"Heh, you guys aren't half bad, for a bunch of no brain jounin." Kisame chuckled out. Itachi wasn't so amused, placing his hand on Kisame's shoulder. "We need the information, now." Itachi droned out. Kisame's grin died slightly, before smirking.

"Fine, fine. As Itachi has mentioned before, we want to know where that Naruto kid is. So tell us, or else." Kisame said in a mock voice, acting like an adult talking to younger children. "And what makes you think that we'll tell you anything?" Kakashi ground out as his two fellow jounin landed beside him.

"This." Was all Itachi said, before he closed his sharingan eyes and reopened them, revealing something Kakashi hoped wasn't there. The-

**"MANGEKYO!" **Itachi said to himself, as he locked eyes with Kakashi. In the span of one second, three days worth of torture, in all manners, shapes and forms, was inflicted on Kakashi's pshyche. He collapsed into the water sharply, much to the alarm of Kurenai and Asuma.

Kisame, kill them." Itachi said, his partner grinned diabolically, before he tore off towards the unmoving targets. He was a few metres away from disimbowling them though, when out of the blue, something smacked him. Hard.

He was sent sprawling away, rolling across the water. He landed on his feet to set eyes on the sight of a man, clad in only a green leotard, a vest and orange leg warmers, with some of the most disturbing eyebrows known to man, standing in the middle of a small cyclone of water, his foot raised as though he had been the one to kick Kisame.

"Ggggrrrr." Kisame growled out as he prepared to reingage his enemy. But Itachi stopped him. "They are of no importance now, to many know we are here. We're leaving now, while we still have time." Itachi spoke softly into his ear. Kisame growled, but obeyed, he knew better.

In one quick motion, they took off. Gai let out a breath as he turned to his fallen comrade. "Kakashi, can he stand?" He asked Kurenai. "I think he's out. It think he was hit by a bad genjutsu." She said softly. Gai nodded, before preparing to pick up his proclaimed rival. But before a quick trek back to the hospital could commence, Kakashi grabbed his vest. In a voice that was quiet and heavily fatigued, Kakashi whispered out just barely audible-

"They're...after the...Kyuubi." He rasped out, before collapsing. Gai was worried now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi lay in a bed by himself, in a room in his house, surrounded by his comrades. The doctor at the hospital said that Kakashi would be in a coma for a while, and that he would wake up in about a week. He had advised taking him home, familiar surroundings were a good idea for people in coma's to wake up to, kinda like sleep walking (Truthfully this is not true, but I wasn't totally sure where they take Kakashi in the manga, and I'm fairly sure he isn't sent to the hospital)

BAM! was heard as Zabuza slammed his fist so hard onto a table that it cracked visably. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT KISAME WAS HERE!" He shouted to high heaven. Gai simply nodded gravely. Zabuza was not happy.

"That bastard...HERE! And I missed it! My one good chance to get that bastard, and I miss it! DAMN IT!" Zabuza shouted again, pummeling the poor table yet again. All present could guess that relations between the two swordsmen weren't very good. "Ke, well, no use crying over spilt milk." Zabuza reasured himself. It was mostly to calm himself though.

Asuma took a long swig of water from a bottle, he was pretty thirsty. That fight had definately been onesided, that was for sure. He had barely been able to keep up with the shark man, and he didn't want to do it again any time soon.

A loud sequence of thuds was heard as someone ran up the stairs leading to the shoddy part of Kakashi's apartment. The door opened slightly as one Uchiha Sasuke walked in. "Hey have you seen-what happened to Kakashi?" He switched between questions as his sharingan eyes rested on the out cold male in the bed.

But before anything could be answered, another person shot through the door. Aoba, a less frequently seen tokubetsu jounin, shot into the room, and then made the current situation about a hundred times worse.

"IS IT TRUE?!" He shouted in a voice that alerted almost everyone in the apartment. "IS UCHIHA ITACHI AFTER UZUMAKI NARUTO?!" He shouted. Silent looks met his confused look. "...what?" He asked akwardly.

Sasuke shook. Itachi had been there, and Sasuke had missed him. It mattered not, Sasuke knew where he was headed.

In one motion, Sasuke took off. He was out the door before anyone could stop him. Asuma knew exactly what the revenge driven boy would do the second he found Itachi, fight him. And Asuma also knew the outcome.

Sasuke would lose, badly.

"We need someone to go after him, and inform Jiraiya of this discovery." Asuma took charge. Zabuza instantly raised his hand. "I WILL!" He shouted _'Time for some pay back...' _he descreetly said in his mind.

"Fine, Zabuza, you go catch him, the rest of us will keep an eye on Kakashi and make sure the ANBY are notified." Asuma said. They all stood up, and prepared to leave. "Kurenai, you go with Zabuza, maybe bring a few more ninja." He said, before stepping out with the rest of them following.

Zabuza turned to Kurenai, and grinned behind his mask.

"So...who should we get?" He said sinisterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Naruto was agitated even more then usual. Not only had neither him nor his teacher actually found this 'Tsunade' but also, Jiraiya was off somewhere stalking some hot woman that he had seen not to long ago. Personnaly in Naruto's opinion, the old fart was far to interested in the opposite sex for his own good.

Sitting in the hotel room he had rented out, Naruto kept getting the weird feeling something really bad was about to happen. Pushing that aside, he got to other thinking.

Times in Konoha were changing. About half a year ago, he would have said no one would ever have found out about his secret. A year and a half ago, he probably would have said that no woman would dare associate with him. A half a year ago, he would have laughed at this notion and kept walking along.

And yet here he was, a large portion of Konoha knew exactly what was up with him, he was on speaking terms with several very beautifal woman, all of which had chosen to be around him. So ya, Naruto would have been fairly wrong.

Speaking of all the woman that he knew, he wondered how they were all doing. He actually hadn't seen much of them resently, Anko, Haku, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and especially Kin had all but disappeared in his life. The only one that were keeping basic contact with him was Temari, and that was only because of she was moving in with her brothers, plus Aiko, who wasn't human(Entirely).

He sighed, life was hard. And it was about to get a hell of a lot harder.

A knock on the door is generally a positive thing. This was not the case as a knock reverberated through the apartment, making Naruto raise his head. Standing up, he walked over to the door and opened it-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_/Across town, five minutes ago/ _

Sasuke shot up and around every hotel he could find. And it was only his luck that kept him from finding his eventual goal. He was on a Naruto hunt, and he was fairly sure that he would eventually find him.

Naruto had a tendancy to stick out like a sore thumb, or so he had thought. Turns out that someone with blond hair that wore mostly gray was actually quite popular, and it made his search for Itachi and likewise Naruto that much harder.

If Sasuke had actually been thinking clearly, he would have been thinking things along the lines of 'what the hell am I thinking' and 'which came furst, the chicken or the platypus' but no, he wasn't thinking any of these straight thoughts.

On account of his now slipping mentallity.

It wasn't uncommon for Sasuke to occasionally hallucanate he was seeing Itachi, and sure, he woke up screaming sometimes, but hey, he wasn't crazy as many gave him credit for. The massacre hadn't been a fun experience for him, though he had found methods of hiding it to keep anyone off his back.

He ran up the stairs of yet another hotel, hoping against god that Itachi was there, and that he wasn't to late. He had to find his brother, and then...

He stopped infront of the specified room. He had already asked the inkeeper if he had seen a blonde kid traveling with an old guy, and the guy gave him the room number 47. Stopping in front of the door, he hesitantly raised a hand and knocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-And came face to face with two glowing Sharingan eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, lets go for a walk." One Uchiha Itachi said in a monotone voice, his partner smirking. Naruto just blankly stared at the two.

"...sorry, I don't swing that way." Was all Naruto said, before firmly closing and locking the door. Itachi just blankly stared at the door, his partner snickered, before bursting into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! Heh...heh...god that shits funny...lets go kill him." Kisame said breathlessly. Itachi nodded, before he smashed his hand through the offending door, sending it flying.

Naruto was a little surprised that they dynamic duo hadn't left. Though he was more surprised by the fact that with one punch, the little one had sent his door flying. That was no small feat.

Kisame poked his head in. "Ohhhh? This is the kyuubi brat? What a scrawny piece he is! Should I shave his legs off to make things faster...Itachi?" Kisame chuckled out. Itachi was really not in the mood for his shinanigans.

"Fine, but make things fast, we're in and out." Itachi said. Kisame smiled at this, and a second later, grabbed the handle on Samehada. That second was all Naruto needed.

As Kisame looked back up, Naruto was in mid air, his arms high, all four, his legs in a kicking position. Kisame widened his eyes, he had underestimated the punk.

The blow was swift. Kisame was sent hurtling into the opposite wall, and at a very odd angle. Upside down. Naruto landed, and sent his arms under his poncho, but both had already seen.

_'Interesting guy, this Uzumaki.' _Kisame thought as he stood up. Itachi was indifferent on the outside, but this news that Naruto had four arms was new...and no, it wasn't creepy to him at all.

"Kisame, stop drawing attention to us. We are only to capture Uzumaki, not raise hell." Itachi calculativly said. Kisame grunted as he stood up and faced his opponent.

"It's to bad, long time since I've fought a demon. Oh well. Now your coming with us, boy." Kisame said as he started to unwrap his blade.

Naruto wasn't about to let that happen. He shot forwards, intent on stopping this mans next move, but it was to late. He jumped into the air and tried another decking kick, but as he brought his foot down on the shark man, it was blocked by his sword.

A second ticked by, then Naruto collapsed in a heap on the floor. Kisame smirked. "Just as I thought, all that chakra you caked yourself with keeps you moving. It's quite handy that Samehada eats chakra." Kisame said, smirking.

Naruto was panicking. He could summon his chakra to make more strings. He was totally immobile.

"Quickly, I think that-" Itachi started, but was cut off by loud footsteps.

A thud was heard as someone shot out of the door leading to the hallway. And around the corner shot Sasuke.

**"ITACHI!" **He shouted, before pulling out his chidori. Itachi just watched unwaveringly, as Naruto pondered quickly how Sasuke knew this guy.

Sasuke ran forwards, his attack trailing behind him. Itachi was waiting. At the last possible second, he moved his hand infront of the chidori.

A loud boom was head as the weasel slammed Sasukes hand into the wall of the hotel. Sasuke was wide eyed at this, simoly staring at his hand, before Itachi broke it. "Foolish, was all he said as he brought the writhing Sasuke to eye level.

As both eyes locked, Itachi's special technique was activated. Suddenly, Sasuke was screaming at the top of his lungs. He dropped to the floor and began craddling his head, still crying in agony, whispering under his breath "...no...not again...stop..." As he held himself.

"Wow, when you said your little bro was pathetic, you weren't kidding. He sucks!" Kisame said.

Itachi was silent as he watched his only sibling twist and turn in both mental and physical pain. Turning back to Kisame, he simply began to walk away. Naruto tried to summon some last chakra as he was picked up by the 'demon-shark' and tried to resist as he picked him up.

But both nin were stopped as a small boom rocked the entire hotel. A loud series of bangs were heard as someone else trudged up the stairs. Another bang was heard as the person rounded the corner.

**"KISAME!" **Zabuza shouted as he hefted Kubikiri Houcho on his shoulder, shooting forwards.

Kisame smirked. "Non time no see, baka." He said.

The fight was on like donkey kong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Man, I just love to write cliff-hangers. This chapter was just a filler point to introduce Akatsuki to the plot. Just wait for a while and you'll be seeing Baa-chan for sure. **

**I'm really depressed about school right now. Until exams are over, this will be the last chapter I right. You could call it hiatus, but I won't be gone that long. I swear, AP is a bitch to finish in the exams.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the fight, and I tried to work in some humour, though I personally thought the ending was a little rushed.**

**In conjunction to people asking about Naruto getting his body back, that is a secret. I shall NEVER TELL! BWA HA HA!**

**REVIEW, OR NO BUKKAKA! **


	18. Zabuza appears, anko gets drunk

**HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO! I'm back! And I'm here to bring ever more dread and disparity to all your lives! **

**I find myself slowly spinning down into a hole of depression. The fic...makes me sad. I have, at this moment, about 32334 hits. You want to know how many of those are for the first chapter? 9517. The second chapter? 2324. Ya, I'm disappointed by this. Does the first chapter suck that badly? Or am I that incapable of a writer. I'm not sure, perhaps all of this is bad karma, or something of the like, or I need to seriously rewrite the entire first chapter over again. Who knows.**

**To those that have stuck it through to the final chapter, I praise you. Even though I'm not doing this as well as perhaps some of the more notable authors on the site, I still appreciate the praise from you all. You even all put up with Naruto losing the most manly part of his anatomy, which by the way may be to strong of a cliffhanger, him maybe getting them back or not. If you find yourself wishing to make a fic similar in plot to mine, please avoid this, just have Naruto's legs chopped off or something. It's nicer on everyone.**

**A particularily well thought out review has pointed out a possible problem that has really drawn a blank on me. Frankly, he/she, has pointed to the fact that my progressions of power is not very smooth, which is always a good idea. This person is right, although I assure you, when I make a mistake, I make it once. Naruto may have learnt these skills, but he hasn't mastered them...**

**Aside from that, I'm in good spirits. I hope that there will be plenty of hits on this, and that maybe people will actually start to stand around to read the whole freakin' story. Until next time, the magnificent it.**

**OH! Before I forget, I resently released a new story I've been thinking about. Don't worry, I actually plan to update this one every once in a while, although Cutting Strings is still dominant (As that guy from south park would say, you know 'You haf' to remain **_**dominant)**_**and shall be so-forth.**

**READ, OR FACE WRATH OF MY HIDDEN WHINING EMO SQUAD! THEY ATTACK WITH FIERCE EMO SKILL!**

**P.S. I personnaly have nothing against anyone who is, or will be, an emo, I just find the word funny. Heh, emo...**

**P.S.S. EXAMS ARE OVER, BABY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_/last time/_

_**"KISAME!" **__Zabuza shouted as he hefted Kubikiri Houcho on his shoulder, shooting forwards._

_Kisame smirked. "Long time no see, baka." He said._

_The fight was on like donkey kong._

_/now/_

There was silence as a stare down insued. Itachi was only slightly curious to the identity of the new assailant, although, the man was very stupid from the looks of it, possible due to head truama.

Zabuza crouched low like an animal ready to pounce on his prey. Behind him, Haku rounded the bend, and stopped dead as her eyes fell of the sight of the shark man

Her eyes hardened sharply, becoming thin slits like that mask she wore. She slowly reached behind herself and withdrew a handful of senbon.

Her eyes fell on Naruto, and she had to stifle a scream as she found him not moving. The tension was thick as Naruto's eyes darted from left to right, not totally understanding the bad blood between the three of them.

Kisame snickered. "So, the little demon isn't dead yet." Kisame chuckled out. "And here I thought you would have died of a concussion, what with that nasty little curse on you." Kisame narrowed his eyes, and widened his sharp maw.

Zabuza was now shaking. "You bastard..." Was all he ground out, his eyes darting to Naruto and Sasuke's still forms on the floor. "Ooohhhh? So, your with the leaf, che, you always were quite the turn coat." Kisame taunted, bringing about Samehada.

(Ya, you should probably know that in this fic, there's bad blood between Kisame and Zabuza, which will be explained later)

"If I recall, you were the one that started that whole mess that knocked all us down." Zabuza said in a low voice. The two of them began to draw near each other, circling like wolves for the kill. "...did you come here to find him-" Kisame indicated with his head towards Naruto "-Or did you come to just reminese?" Kisame said.

"Both." Zabuza said, his sword gleaming.

Haku was watching the two. It was about to erupt into one hell of a fight. Zabuza had taken it upon himself to improve his skill over the last month or two. No genin team was gonna take him out, although he was nowhere near his max. level.

The circling was increasing in pitch, the killer intent thickening. "So...finally come to kill me, eh?" Kisame said. Zabuza's response:

"Damn right!"

It was fast, almost to fast to actually see. One moment, Zabuza's sword was resting on his shoulder, the next, it was flying towards Kisame's face, the air around it blurring. Kisame was waiting. A quick block, and the two were at a stailmate, sparks flying as kubikiri houcho chipped across Samehada's scales.

"Heh, you've gotten worse I see." Kisame said. Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "So have you." Was all he said. "What the hell are you talking about, I could easily overpower you right now!" He said boastfully. "I wasn't talking about your strength." Zabuza said under his breath.

Kisame's eyes widened as a cold wind hit his neck. He turned sharply, to find a shocking sight. Behind him, the girl that had run in sent a coiling jet of ice straight at him. As it neared, spikes erupted from it, making Kisame's already widened eyes to harden.

_'IMPOSSIBLE! The last hyouton users were wiped out in the bloodline purg!' _Kisame thought. He was wrong. The spikes neared, and Kisame made a tactical move. He ducked sharply, before sending a considerable amount of chakra to his legs. The result was a quick jump at a 90 degree angle, sending him rebounding off the ceiling. Haku had to violently stop the spikes from skewring her teacher through the chest as he straightened himself, trying not to pitch forwards.

Kisame made his way towards the annoying girl that had gotten in his way. Hyouton users were dangerous, and if Zabuza had someone like that under his thumb, she was far to dangerous to ignore. He hefted Samehada up, as he prepared to skin a particularily open part of her shoulder.

But he wasn't prepared for Zabuza to materialize out of nowhere. He went to block, but found himself unable to protect himself as Zabuza violently kicked him into a wall. Kisame was now agitated.

He brought his favourite sword onto his back, and went for a big swing. He hadn't counted on the hotel wall to catch his sword into it, trapping Samehada. Zabuza had been hoping he'd do that.

Zabuza went for the style of swing that his 'head-chopping cleaver' was famous for, the neck. Kisame was forced to let go of his famous sword as he ducked the swind, the blade taking several hairs as it swung over.

"Oi, this isn't fair. You and I both know my sword is bigger than yours, so, this tiny hallway is to small." Kisame pointed out.

"I'd better EVEN THE ODDS!" Kisame shouted, before uppercutting Zabuza with inhuman force. The result was Zabuza flying away, smoke trailing behind as he passed through the roof. Kisame smiled as there was a satisfieing thud as Zabuza landed on the roof, probably in a daze.

Kisame shot up into the roof, leaving behind his partner. Itachi was now officially agitated, he had told Kisame to not get caught, and here he was, getting into a fight like this. Itachi wasn't about to pass up a chance to grap his target, and he reached down to pick up the blonde.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jiraiya said in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up on the roof, the fight was heating up. Both zanbato weilders swung there massive blades in a dance of death, there movements like those of dancers. But the sheer ferocity in there swings smashed that thought a second later.

In zanbato combat, there are several things to remember about these massive swords. 1) It is always best to keep you swinging continous, linking each one with each other, to maximize swinging speed and strength. Breaking the chain will leave you vulnerable for a few seconds, so it isn't advised. 2) With weapons of this size and magnitude, don't squander its power. These things are made for cutting bodies, not small stuff. 3) Be smart with your strikes, misses can be disasterous. It is best to try things like strikes that are hard to dodge. This way, they either have to exert a lot of stamina to dodge, or, get cleaved in two.(You should know, I made all these rules up, I just use some of these as guidelines in monster hunter, I use a great sword so it helps, or I did, until my file got corrupted. DAMN IT, I HAD A FREAKIN' SIGMUND FOR GOD SAKES! 54000 Yen! And full rathalo's, all personally made my me! DAMN YOU MEMORY CARD! DAMN YOU TO HECK!)

These rules, plus several others, ran through each of there heads. Kisame swung up in a sharp vertical line, hoping to have the scales rip a good chunk of flesh out of Zabuza's chest. Zabuza in turn twisted his wrist, forcing his sword in mid swing to use its normal momentum to come down on Kisame's head. The blades crossed, and they found themselves at a stailmate.

Both the swords tried to move away from each other, both failing. Zabuza could see that some of the scales had hooked into blade of his sword. Kisame smirked, his sharp teeth. Kisame raised his fist back, and threw a punch at Zabuza's head. Zabuza ducked at the last second, the fist grazing his head.

Kisame's grin died as Zabuza took advantage of his exposed rips. Kisame was at Zabuza's mercy as the demon of the hidden mist repeatedly slammed his fist into the shark mans rips, breaking a few. Kisame jumped away, leaving Samehada still attached to Kubikiri Houcho.

Running through a quick chain of handseals, he drew in some breath. **"Suiton: yuuen jouki mizu tama!" **(Grand steam water bullet) He shouted, before sqewing out several balls of piping hot water. Zabuza dodged then just barely, one skimming his arm, leaving a painful burn on it, making Zabuza flinch.

"Heh, is the demon gonna cry?" Kisame said aloud, cackling sadistically. Zabuza was silent, before he reached down, and picked up his sword on the ground, still hooked into Samehada. With a terrific wrench, he yanked out said sword and threw Samehada over the edge of the building.

"Okay, now I'm pissed." Zabuza said. Kisame just smiled wider, before bringing his fingers to his mouth, and whistling. A second later, his sword mysteriously burst from the floor below, flying up and landing in Kisame's hand. "I can't believe you forgot that my sword thinks!" Kisame laughed loudly.

"Who says I forgot?" Zabuza replied. Kisame's eyes widened as his eyes eyes caught sight of the already burning explosive tags. _'When did he-' _was all Kisame got out, before the tags went off. The smoke and rubble obscured vision, and Zabuza was prepared for anything.

The smoke cleared, revealing Kisame, in rough shape. His left side, which was the one that he caught the Samehada with, was badly burnt. The cloak was gone on that side, revealing badly burned, and slightly blue skin. Kisame was still holding Samehada, which was now completely without bandages, and singed. Kisame's face was also hit badly, the skin on the left side now burnt, his forhead protector melting under the heat. All in all, Kisame looked like shit.

"Grrrrrrrrr." Was all the man ground out, before he rushed Zabuza with strength previously unseen. Zabuza had to duck violently to avoid having his head knocked off, the blunt force being more than enough to do so.

Kisame wasn't done yet, as he spun around and brought his sword careening down towards Zabuza. Zabuza in turn jumped backwards, barely missing the scales as the sword impacted the concrete floor infront of him, sending rubble into the air.

Zabuza ran through a long chain of handseals. **"Suiton: ****Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **(Water dragon blast technique)Zabuza shouted, before a massive water dragon burst from the large puddles left behind fron Kisame's steam water balls. The dragon was smaller than usual, but at the same time, was big enough to be a threat.

It cascaded dowards Kisame, who simply lifted up Samehada. The two met, and for a few seconds, it was a draw. Then the water dragon collapsed, spraying droplets everywhere. Zabuza grunted, he had forgotten that little skill of Kisame's.

Kisame seemed to be in a better mood. He smirked slightly, enjoying his opponents blunder. "Heh heh, now your going to die." Kisame said, before pulling some kunai out of his good sleeve, the one that hadn't been burnt away.

Throwing them as a distraction, they clinked off Zabuza's sword, clattering to the floor. That was all the time Kisame needed, before he was on Zabuza. Swinging his sword upward in an arch, it managed to clip Zabuza's leg, forcing the man on one knee. Bring the sword down in another arch, Kisame prepared to deal the death blow. "This is the end!" Kisame shouted.

"Not by a long shot!" Zabuza retorted, spinning around and jumping the the side. Kisame's sword shattered the concrete under it. Zabuza rebounded off the ground, and with one swing, removed Kisame's arm and a bit of his ear.

"Gaaauuuuuaaahh!" Kisame shrieked, gripping the bleeding stump of an arm. Zabuza smirked. "You...bastard!" Kisame cried out, hefting his sword. Kisame was in a blind rage now. Zabuza's smirk widened, this was gonna be easier now-

Zabuza barely had time to raise his sword, blocking the incoming object. The hard rock floor underneath him splintered and spiderwebbed under his feat, unable to withstand the intense pressure exerted by the sword swung.

Zabuza struggled hard, trying his best not to let the scaly blade fall. It was Kisame's voice that brought him out of his musings. "Heh heh! You really are a baka, aren't you!" He shouted, before the unexpected happened.

Kisame burst into water, showering Zabuza. It took a second before part two happened. The now destroyed water clone shot forwards and incased Zabuza in a large dome of suffocating water, making it impossible to move.

Down below, Kisame slowly rose from the puddle of water on the ground. "Suirō no Jutsu: success. I can't believe you didn't notice that you were fighting a reinforced clone!" Kisame said loudly. He placed his hand on the sphere just as the last of the clone diminished, bridging the medium needed to keep the jutsu continuous.

"Now, all I have to do is decide which way to kill you and-" Kisame was cut off as Zabuza seemingly disappeared in the orb. He stared blankly, before ducking a swing from above his head. Mule-kicking the real Zabuza away (the water clone in the dome was destroyed, you just couldn't tell because of the dome already being prefilled with water), he hefted up Kubikiri houcho.

Zabuza really hated his opponent. Not only had all his attempts been fruitless, but it turned out that even the trick with the tags hadn't worked, Kisame having his clome take all the damage. It really burned his biscuits.

A loud boom cut off any thought as Itachi dashed out of a large gaping hole in the side of a hotel. Itachi jumped out, running across building tops. Kisame took that as his cue to leave. "See ya later, BAKA!" Kisame shouted over his shoulder as he took off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Zabuza shouted as he hefted his infamous sword behind him and went to jump. He sadly didn't see the puddle infront of him, and promptly slipped forwards, landing hard on his face.

The fight was over, needless to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza was in a foul mood now, although his mission was complete. Naruto was happily safe, Jiraiya keeping him from Itachi's grips. He was also happy with his desciple, whom only had a case of chakra depletion and a few scrapes. Impressive, considering she had taken on someone with an S-rank under there belt.

Nontheless, Zabuza was still peeved. He had to slip up at the one moment were it counted, just like back then...

A loud curfuffle was heard as the manager, a small portly man ran into the hallway. He stopped as his eyes rested on the sheer damage that they had inflicted, two huge holes in the walls, a long crater on a wall, several slashes to the wall and ceiling, and a large puddle along the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU! YOUR PAYING FOR THIS!" The man shouted, pointing at Zabuza. Zabuza simply pointed to Jiraiya, who in turn pointed to the motionless Naruto, who had yet to regain his chakra. The man walked up the the boy, and gave him a nudge with his foot.

"Oi, brat, give me my money!" The man shouted less loudly. Naruto almost whined at the sheer unfairness of his situation. Thankfully, Jiraiya produced a possible answer to the mans question. "Well, we intend to pay you back by...RUNNING!" Jiraiya shouted, before grabbing the still Naruto and taking off.

Zabuza and Haku weren't far behind, Zabuza shouting over his shoulder "Sorry about the roof!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Was the managers reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, and one new hotel, Naruto was getting his strength back. Jiraiya sat opposite him, looking surprisingly stern for an old fart. As Naruto started moving again, he sat up, looking questionably at the old man, and then back at Zabuza and Haku, whom were still with them.

"Soooooo...what the hell was that about?" He asked bluntly. Jiraiya simply gave Naruto a look. "I'm afraid I'll have to tell you that later, present company and all." Jiraiya replied. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this.

He sadly didn't get an answer, as suddenly there was a thundering noise, before several people burst into the room. Kurenai, accompanied by Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Anko, and finally Sakura shot in, all in battle formation.

"Naruto, what the hell happened to you?! BAKA!" Sakura shouted at him loudly, eliciting a sweat drop on his part. "Um...good to see you to Sakura..." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Say, what are you guys doing here anyways?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Aw, Naruto, I'm hurt! You don't want to see us? So sad!" Anko said loudly, swaying slightly. _'She appears to be drunk.' _Naruto thought in his head. "N-no! I'm just surprised is all." Naruto said, making Anko nod in agreement, before taking a swig from a large sake bottle.

"Which reminds me Zabuza, why is it that you didn't contact us on the walkie's when you found Naruto?" Kurenai asked. The temperature seemed to drop a little, as all there eyes locked on the now very still missing-nin. "Uh-eh-well-um...interference?" He asked, half hoping it would be enough to sate them.

Poor, stupid Zabuza.

The pain delivered was swift, much of which was dished out by a frying-pan seemingly appearing out of nowhere. By the end of it, Zabuza was a smoking ruin on the floor, his eyes swirls while Haku shook her head in embarassment. Sometimes, the man was a real idiot.

"Well, we better be going. There's a large pile up of D-rank missions back home, and we have to get him-" Kurenai indicated towards Sasuke, who was laying in a bed opposite, unconcious. Sakura seemed to stifle a scream at seeing her crush like that, and rushed over to help heal him. "-back to the village. Come on everyone, lets go." Kurenai said sternly.

Anko grew a look, before smirking. "No, someone has to stay here with them as...back up! I nominate myself!" She said loudly. Jiraiya grew a lecherous look, as he zoned in on her sizable bust. "I second the nomination!" He shouted, waving flags that said approval.

Kurenai thought for a moment. While what Anko said was slightly true, she didn't really like the way Anko was looking at Naruto at the moment (That look she has, you know, the two curved eyes and the tongue stuck out at an odd angle). Knowing Anko, she would probably do something very inadaquet with a minor, especially drunk. She'd need a way to keep her in line...

"Alright, you can keep an eye on them-" Anko have a cheer, throwing confetti into the air. "-but Hinata will be staying with you." Kurenai said. Anko immediatly lost her lustre. "Awwww, no fair! I'm an adult, I can take care of myself!" Anko shouted, standing proudly. A second later, she tilted to the side and with a thud landed on the floor unconcious. Kurenai sweat dropped.

"Alright, Hinata, I want you to stay with Anko. Don't let her leave your sights for a minute, alright?" Kurenai asked. Hinata looked shocked. "B-but, K-k-kurenai-sensei, why me?" She asked, twidling her fingers.

"Because, your the most trustworthy one here besides Haku, and she has training with Zabuza." Kurenai elaborated. Hinata nodded slightly, though it was only after a few seconds that it truly sunk in. She would be spending time with Naruto, just her, Anko, and some old guy. The thought made her feel both elated and quaesy.

"Alright, Kiba, get Sasuke. Everyone else, lets go. And Jiraiya-" She said, looking pointedly at the man. "-good luck." She said as they all walked out, leaving behind a very confused Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, the plan is to split up and track down Tsunade." Jiraiya said, the next day, outside in the bustling streets. Naruto, Anko (Who was now slightly sober) and Hinata all stood around.

"She'll probably be out somewhere gambling, so try places like casino's, she's not known as the legendary sucker for nothing." Jiraiya went on. "Naruto, you come with me, Anko, you go with Hinata. Okay, Go!" With that, the split.

As they left, Naruto asked Jiraiya a simple question. "Um, just wondering, why didn't you ask to go with the woman?" Naruto asked simply. "Well, you see...um...damn it." Jiraiya looked downtrodden. Naruto would have laughed, but he didn't find it funny.

Two hours later, they had still not found any luck. They had checked everywhere, and still nothing. They'd already run into Anko and Hinata twice now, but still no Tsunade. Naruto personally wondered if Jiraiya even remembered what his teammate even looked like.

But as they past a bar, a huge rucus was heard, before a man was sent flying through a window. He skidded face first into the dirt, and lay there motionless. Seconds later, through the front door, burst a blonde woman, with the biggest bust Naruto had ever seen.

"AND IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH A BUTTER-KNIFE!" The woman shouted loudly.

Jiraiya smirked. "Long time no see, Tsunade." He said nostalgicly. The woman turned to him and blinked in surprise.

They'd found there target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! FINALLY, I HAVE COMPLETED THE CHAPTER! SUGOI!**

**Anko will now be about 20 more drunk for your enjoyment, for who doesn't love the sound of a drunken slur, half-backed thought, and the smell of sake in the morning? And Hinata, perhaps there shall be some fun there to.**

**REVIEW, OR I SHALL SEND MY SCREECHING WOMBAT ASSAULT SQUAD TO TAMPER WITH YOU ELECTRONICAL DEVICES!!!!**


	19. Bars, don't walk into them

**Salutations and greetings fellow decsendents of primordial ooze! I just learned that word, I think it's funny.**

**You know that saying that everyone on the internet is a jackass and a lier? IT'S BULLSHIT BABY! Not only is everyone that reviewed nice, but also has words of praise and words of advice. Now, I have to say, to everyone that has reviewed, you all rock! I have yet to get a completely negative review! To those that at some point started this saying, they obviously really sucked at writing fanfiction.**

**I also would like to note that people really responded to wombats. I have no idea why, but hey, who cares. WOMBATS BEAT THE PANTS OFF BANDICOOTS! Ya'll know it!**

**Ya...anyways, back to the story!**

READ, OR I SHALL SUMMON MY EVIL ROBOT WOMBAT'S TO CONQUER YOU PITIFUL WORLD!!!!!!:P XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sipped slowly into her sake, giving a long eyefull of the two men infront of her. One was someone she was very well acquanted with, infact, she had beaten him near death at one point. Long, spiky white hair, strange facial markings, kabuki clothing and a hiate with oil on it. Definately Jiraiya. The other boy accompanying him was a mystery to Tsunade.

The most defining thing about this person was his hair alone, a large, spiky mop that hung around his eyes, which were completly covered by a green pair of goggles. His entire upper-torso was covered with a grey and ratty poncho, one that probably hid something lethal about this character. His legs were also completely covered, basic jounin pants, and leg warmers, with long socks under his shinobi sandels. He was an interesting person indeed.

"Tsuande?" Jiraiya inquired as he sipped into his cup, taking note of the odd look she was giving his ward. Tsunade snapped her eyes towards her fellow sannin, giving him a look that suggested he mind his own business. Jiraiya just chuckled. "Could you excuse me, I have to go contact some other people we have searching for you, they need to be informed." Jiraiya said simply, before stepping out for a moment.

Tsunade almost chuckled. _'That idiot, doesn't he realize that I could just leave before he gets back, not like I want to hear the 'proposition' he has for me.' _Tsunade thought. "That's why he left me here with you." Naruto said suddenly, his mechanical voice making the hairs on Tsunade's neck stand on end.

"H-how can you hear my thoughts?!" She said with a suspicious glare. A small sweatdrop appeared on his head "You said that out loud." Naruto said simply. Tsunade had the dignaty to look a little shocked and embarrased. She was drunker than she thought she was.

A loud commotion caught there ears as Jiraiya walked up, accompanied by a very drunk looking Anko, and a blushing Hinata. Tsuande eyed him as he went to sit down. "I thought you said you were getting contacts, not a prostitute!" Tsunade said, motioning the the tipsy Anko. Anko in turn gave her an indignant look.

"I'll have you know that I am a member of the hidden vi-village of...somewhere...hold on, let me check." Anko said, untying the forhead protector on her forhead. She gave it a long look, before shoving it in her face. "THE VILLAGE OF THE SWIRLING, POINT THING!" She shouted proudly. Naruto sighed. "Konoha." Was all he had to say.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Anko shouted, before swigging down more sake, swaying a little. Tsunade just kept giving her an odd look.

"Okkkaaay then, so, Jiraiya, you said something about a proposition for me?" Tsunade said, shaking of the past moment of weird for this moment. Jiraiya simply set his sake saucer down, before becoming slightly more serious. "Well, I have some bad news to tell you, Tsunade."

Tsunadejust sipped her cup of sake. "Sensei...was killed by Orochimaru." Jiraiya said solemly. Tsunade seemed to shake slightly at his news. _'So, that snake, that was why he needed me to..."_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"That is sad to hear, Jiraiya." Tsunade said almost mechanically. Jiraiya looked unimpressed. "That is not the biggest thing though, there are other things to talk about." Jiraiya hinted.

Tsunade just raised an delicate eyebrow, trying to figure out where Jiraiya was going with this. "-They want to name you the next hokage." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade's eyes widened, and she slowly set down her sake, not totally believing his words. Naruto shook slightly at his comment, and Hinata's blush died down a little. Anko was fairly indifferent to what was going on, to tipsy to notice. Tsunade soon consoled herself.

"I decline." She said simply. "I cannot except this job." Jiraiya was taken slightly aback at her whole attitude towards the situation. "W-why not?!" He exclaimed in sheer surprise, though part of him wasn't surprised at all. "You heard me, I'm not taking some job only a maniac would." She finished in a voice that spoke of the finality of the matter.

"Look Tsunade-_hime, _we need you to take this job, there is no one else." Jiraiya said in a voice that was particularily to desperate. Tsunade was unconvinced. "So, why don't you take it, you seem like a perfect candidate." She said, sipping strongly into her sake. "Infact, why is it that I have to take the job you obviously didn't want?" She continued.

Jiraiya started to sweat. "Um, well, you see, there was, um, well..." He had no response. "You see, you know as well as I do that only an idiot would ever take that job." She said confidently. Jiraiya went from slightly sheepish to shocked. "Tsunade! How can you say such a thing about your teacher, our teacher! Not only that, but your grandfather is probably rolling in his grave at your words!" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade chuckled at his words. "For all I care, the old man had it coming. Being the Hokage is only for the sucidal."

Her words were like a light switch. One moment, the fairly empty bar was peacful, the next, Tsunade found a small crop of knives held inches from her face. Her eyes slowly traced the wooden appendage attacked to the blades, and following that, landed on the boy Naruto, who was standing icily, his goggled eyes radiating killer-intent.

"No one...not even you, EVER...talks that way about the old man." Naruto said coldly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow as Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, calm down." The toad-sannin said stoicly. Naruto hesitated, before his blades slowly retracted into his arm. Tsunade's eyes were still trained on the appendage.

"I still don't think someone as weak should be hokage." Naruto said under his breath. Tsunade's eyes hardened, her fists clenching. "You wanna take this outside?" She said coldly. Jiraiya could see were this was leading, and he didn't like it at all.

"Ya, lets go." Naruto said, taking a walk outside, Tsunade trailing behind. "God damn it." Jiraiya said under his breath as the rest of them stepped outside, Anko walking in a lopsided swagger.

Naruto and Tsunade faced each other expectantly, watching each other for any sudden movements. Tsunade was actually wary of this opponent, she was totally in the dark at what he was capable of. Naruto was to pissed to actually think straight, his main plan was to simply kick the hags ass.

Tsunade decided to barb the kid, for the sake of making his loss later that much harder. "One finger flick is all I think I'll need to beat you." She said snootly. Naruto was now even more agitated.

"This should be interesting." Anko said loudly, before swigging into her sake. Silence disended upon them all as both the combatents as each sized each other up. All it took was Jiraiya saying go before the match began.

Naruto shot forwards at speeds only he was capable of. Tsunade was taken aback by this, he was moving at high chuunin, borderline chuunin speeds! Naruto was upon her quicker than expected.

Jumping into the air quickly, Naruto brought his foot careening down on Tsunade's head, or where it had been moments ago. His foot landed harmlessly on the ground instead. Getting over her initial shock, Tsunade cocked her finger back, preparing to flick Naruto's forhead. Naruto ducked sharply, barely avoiding the offending appendage, and jumping backwards.

Tsunade was better than he had given her credit for. Her reaction time was far above his own, so, Naruto would have to rely on something else. Idea's went through his head, before he created a small batch of shadow clones, who then surged fowards, ready to attack. Tsunade was waiting.

The first one reached her, and met a violent fate. Tsunade simply tripped the clone, who was then sent slamming into the ground as she elbowed it sharply, it burst into smoke instantly. Two more were both decked by the blonde, and the last one she grabbed by his leg and repeatedly slammed it into the ground, before it burst into smoke.

Naruto didn't like how easily she dispatched of his shadow clones, they were taken down to quickly. From the information he gathered from there attacking, Naruto could determine one major thing, Tsunade was a lot stronger than she looked, he could almost feel the bones of his shadow clondes shattering as she pummeled them.

He'd need to finish this fast, a one hit shot would do. Time to pull out something he hoped wouldn't kill the blonde infront of him. Tsunade was perplexed as Naruto created a shadow clone, only one, and they began to mold chakra. Then her memory resurfaced as she zero'd in on the specific way the chakra was being molded. The rasengan.

This was bad, really, really bad. One hit from that, and she was dead, or as good as. She need to think fast, as Naruto was reaching her very quickly. She got a sudden idea when he was within five metres.

Quickly slamming her foot down onto the ground, a massive fissure erupted, causing Naruto to carreening forwards, slapping the glowing blue orb to contact sharply into the ground. From were it hit, a large swirl like mark erupted.

"Gugh." Naruto said under his breath, as he attempted vainly to remove himself from the large crack in the ground. But before this could happen, he looked up at a single hand, its painted fingernailed hands cocked back. In one quick flicking motion, Naruto was hit square in the forhead.

The small blow was as tremendous as Naruto had expected, his whole body was wrenched from the crack, and sent flying backwards. His goggles were fired almost straight up from the force of the blow, and a small bit of blood flowed down his forhead. He skidded to a halt, and lay on the floor, totally motionless.

"Jiraiya, you idiot! You actually tried to teach a technique like that to a minor! God! You can be such an imbecile!" Tsunade skreeched loudly at her former teammate. Jiraiya had the decensy to look a little sheepish.

The sound of crunching gravel was heard as Tsunade slowly swiveled her head towards the kneeling Naruto. Naruto sat on the dusty ground, his head kneeled slightly, back hunched. He slowly lifted his eyes towards the blonde and she stiffled a shout as twin crimson slitted eyes trained themselves on her.

She was totally frozen in place by the sheer amount of killer-intent that was placed on her, her limbs refused to move as Naruto slowly stood up from his sitting position on the ground. "I'm not finished yet." Naruto said under his breath, before taking off towards the now unmoving Tsunade. Said womans mind was racing, attempting to figure out how to escape the violent blonde.

Naruto was within reaching distance when he was rather violently introduced to the gravel rode, courtesy of Jiraiya's fist. Naruto lay on the ground, splayed out, looking kinda rough for wear. Jiraiya wasn't done though.

"You idiot! Our job isn't to attack her, we're supposed to retrieve her, and yet you went at her with the intent to kill! Sometimes I think that our an idiot you know that." Jiraiya said sternly, as Naruto slowly sat up. A tiny "Gomen..." escaped his lips as he stood up and retrieved his destroyed goggles.

Jiraiya turned back to Tsunade, who was now regaining her usual air. "Jiraiya, what were you thinking, actually wasting such a powerful technique on someone so young. You must be getting senile, thinking someone like this is capable of handling something of this power!" Tsunade admonished.

Jiraiya wasn't looking at her though, instead inspecting the large swirl like pattern that was on the ground infront of him. _'This isn't right, Naruto already knows how to preform the rasengan correctly, so why did it...?' _Jiraiya thought to himself, thinking of possible answers as to why the technique had failed. But that was for another time.

Naruto trudged back, to were Anko and Hinata sat, sitting down heavily, his goggles still in hand. But he didn't get a moment of peace. "Naruto, as your sensei, I'm going to have to punish you for doing something like this." Jiraiya said ad he trudged up. "JIRAIYA! Don't be like that, your being a good role-model!" Anko yeld.

Ignoring that last comment, Jiraiya continued. "I want you to complete the rasengan by the end of the week so that things like that-" He indicated to the swirl. "Doesn't happen again. I thought you already knew this anyways." Jiraiya said hoplessly. Naruto seemed it fit to defend himself. "I do know, it's just that well, the last two times I used it were, kind of by accident..." Naruto trailed off.

Jiraiya was dumb struck. "So you beat that Neji guy on a...fluke?" He asked, almost hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was. "No." Naruto answered, Jiraiya exhaling loudly. "I beat him by accident, I thought it was clear." Naruto finished simply, making Jiraiya face-fault. "So you have only half an idea on how to preform the rasengan!?" Jiraiya said slowly. Naruto just nodded.

Tsunade walked up. "typical of you Jiraiya, you just seem to pick baka after baka for your students. I doubt the kid could ever actually learn that technique, much less in a weak." Naruto raised his head slowly. "Is that a bet?" He asked, his crimson eyes trained on Tsunade.

Tsunad thought for a moment. "Ya, I guess it is." She said stubornly. Naruto simply nodded. "What are the stakes?" Tsunade was taken slightly back, the brat was actually going through with it. "Fine, if I win, and you don't complete the technique...you must quit being a shinobi." Tsunade said, causing eyebrows to raise all around.

Naruto was silent, before he spoke up. "And what do I get if I win the bet?" He said. Tsunade thought for a brief moment. "I suppose...I'll give you this." She said as she removed a small rope around her neck, and holding it up for all eyes to see. On the end of the loop, a simple emerald stone hung, two tiny bells on each side of it.

Jiraiya gasped slightly, while Naruto examined the seemingly worthless rock. "Ts-tsunade! You can't bet that! That is..." Jiraiya said, while Tsunade simply looked at her bewildered former teammate. Naruto was beyond perplexed. "What, what is it?" He asked. Tsunade smirked.

This is the amulet that belonged to my grandfather, the shodaime (first hokage) Tsunade said, as Naruto's eyes widened. "It is also worth about three mountains." Tsunade said. Naruto was now set. "Fine, in one week, I will complete the rasengan." Naruto said, before standing up, as did Anko and Hinata.

Jiraiya suddenly was struck with a brilliant idea. "Ne, Tsunade-_chan-" _He purred out. "Would you mind, oh I don't know, letting us stay at your place for a while, we only have so many funds you know." He pleaded slightly. Tsunade scoffed.

"Why should I let a lecher, a kid with anger issues, a drunk prostitite-" A loud "-HEY!" Was heard from Anko. "-And a Hyuuga quieter than a tit-mouse move in with me?" She said. (che, tit...mouse...AWESOME!) Jiraiya had a simple answer. "Fine, we'll roll die on it." He said.

Tsunade smirked, if there was anything she was good at, it was gambling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" A woman with black hair shouted loudly at her present company. She recognized the man with white hair as Jiraiya, but the other three she was unfamiliar with.

"Shizune, these people will be staying with us for the next week or so." Tsunade said as he whole body sagged slightly. It was apparent that Tsunade had lost at the dice. Shizune, the dark haired woman, simply nodded, though this was to be expected, living with Tsunade.

The pack of people trudged in and took in the simple one floor room they'd be staying in for the next few days. Naruto didn't really like the fact that there was only one bathroom, this would make keeping certain things away from Tsunade/Shizune.

A small "Buhi." Was heard as Naruto looked down at the small pig at his feat, a pig that was wearing large beads and a jacket. Go figure. Anko and Hinata's eyes fell on the small pig, and with a quick, and surprisingly sutle "Kawaii!" The both picked up the cuddly little pig and began to cuddle affectionetly.

"Ton-ton, come over here, it's time to eat!" Shizune called from the far side of the room. The shout had an immediate affect as the small animal wiggled out of Anko's embrace and began to eat the bowl of pig chow, as Tsunade sat down heavily on the couch.

Jiraiya set his large scroll on the ground, taking in his surroundings as well. One thought was coherent in his mind as he scanned his surroundings. _'THIS PLACE WILL BE PERFECT FOR RESEARCH!' _The lecher thought to himself as he began to drool slightly at the thought of all these beautiful woman and all this empty space. He couldn't wait to get started.

Tsunade knew that look on his face, and she wasn't about to tolerate it. "Jiraiya, you try anything perverted here and I'll personally castrate you with a chainsaw and a spoon." She said. Jiraiya looked horrified. "...w-why would you need the spoon?" He asked in a hazy voice. Tsunade answered "Why don't you try something and find out?"

Jiraiya decided from then on that he'd tred lightly.

Naruto sat on the floor, gazing out the window, admiring the set sun just over the horizon. But that wasn't the only thing he was doing, there was something else he was thinking about. Mainly how he was going to master the rasengan, something he had been trying to do for the last month and a half.

He hadn't been lying when he said that it was by total accident that he had done the technique, it was. He was still amazed that he had somehow managed it, even with the help of his clone. He had tried much later, to replicate what the hell he had done, but still, no luck. What happened with Tsunade was what usually happened when he attempted it.

He still hadn't quite grasped what he had done to complete the spiraling sphere, but whatever it was, he had till the end of the week to figure it out, or else he was going to have to hang up his hiate.

He sat there for a while, before a slight commotion behind him, caught his attention. He turned around slowly to see Anko, who was looking a little sober, in her underwear, setting her bedding on the ground. Naruto quickly stemmed the bloodflow from his nose as he remembered what she had looked like in the bathhouse. Stupid memory.

From the bathroom, Tsunade stepped out, in a small towel, just barely covering her oversized breasts. Naruto had to hold his breath, close his eyes and count to ten to stop himself from being hurled backwards. He had to admit though, Tsunade had one slammin' body.

Shizune and Hinata also stepped out of the small washroom, also clad scandelously, both looking hot as hell. Naruto held his breath, closed his eyes, counted to ten, pinched himself and began to recite small castes of the bible so he didn't blow out.

Then from the closet, Jiraiya toppled out, looking unhappy. "Geez, you didn't have to stick me in the closet, I wouldn't dream of sneaking a peak at your womanly mounds!" Jiraiya shouted.

That line did it. Naruto was practically blasted backwards due to a massive nose-bleed, resulting in his head slamming into the ceiling, and landing on the ground, out cold. Everyone there stared at his motionless form on the ground, blinking twice, before shrugging.

Jiraiya picked up the unconcious Naruto and threw him heavily on the mat he was sleeping on, not totally caring that he was still fully clothed. 

The lights turned off as they all set off to dreamland, each of there thoughts on various things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But farther away, a snake trudged on through a forest, his face stuck in agony. Orochimaru was not in his best shape, and frankly it was only his severe need of Kabuto that kept him from lobbing his head off for nagging him about his 'condition'.

Tsunade was his answer for this predicament, he knew this. If she refused his offer, he would have to force her to heal his arms. Though he doubted it, with what he offered her...

A wave of agony struck him, halting his walk. Kabuto was at his side in an instant, asking him questions like "Would you like to stop?" And "You should take more medication."

He had taken enough medication, he had taken enough pain-killer to numb an adult elephant! And it still wasn't working! Orochimaru was drugged out of his freakin' mind. And in stiff need of some sake.

Fun fact, Orochimaru had his hitch, just like his co. sannin. Tsunade was gambling, Jiraiya was women, and his was: drinking. Like the eight headed serpent Orochi (Old japenese legend, look it up on wikipedia) he himself loved any kind of sake. Put some good brew under his nose and he'd gulp it down pronto.

Beside's his lust for alchohol, Orochimaru hungered for something else. He needed his damn arms fixed, and he needed Sasuke. He couldn't possibly retreive the boy in this condition, and the four weren't anywhere prepared for a mission like this. Tsunade was his last hope to achieve his goals.

Continuing his walk, he was going to have to wait out the pain.

For in one week, Orochimaru would reclaim all he had lost...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gods almighty that took to long! SOOOOORRRY! **

**The theory I have about Orochimaru being a drinker is something that came to me a few episodes after Jiraiya talked abou the three ninja no-no's: woman, gambling and sake. It makes sense, and is only reinforced by the prementioned legend I talked about (Legend of Susanoo. Found out about it while playing Okami). It should be noted that this is all theory, and is only based on my own personal thoughts.**

**Naruto beating Neji and Gaara with the rasengan was a fluck. Yes, a totally impossible fluck, but I needed this so that the bet he makes with Tsunade doesn't give him something that doesn't make much sense. This is the way I work, don't judge. Besides, the week that he has to train I can use to improve his relationship with Tsunade/Anko/Shizune/Hinata...**

**Aside from this, sorry that this took so long, but my house has been a nut house lately, so I didn't really have the patience for writing. I am still happy with the way the chapter turned out though.**

**REVIEW, OR I SHALL CAUSE A RIFT TO OPEN UP IN THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM, CAUSING A VOID THAT WILL SUCK UP ALL THE FURRY THINGS IN THE UNIVERSE, ROBBING HUMANITY OF ITS PLUSH DOLLS, THROW RUGS, AND FURBY'S! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol.**


	20. the plot thickens, or something

**I put the it in institution of the clinicly awesome. Seriously.**

**In other news, I'm back, here delivering upon you fellows chapter twenty. Life goes on, things go down, and another two someones join the possibilities of being in the harem. As for people still sweating about Naruto's little problem down there, well, you'll see, eventually.**

**I have recently stumbled upon something to which I find myself both shocked and...shocked that the Naruto series has a pilot chapter, that is like, beyond different from the final series. Seriously, it's like a really weirdly written fanfiction that anything. Did you know that originally, Masashi Kishimoto had wanted Naruto to be kyuubi's son?! Or that Jutsu are things only Naruto can do because he is inturn not human?! Ya, check it out, Naruto section (Use the scrolly thing at the top) and select chapter 0. You will be amazed at the difference between the original series and the final one. Ya. **

**In other news I will be centring on cutting strings for a bit, then move towards Jashin. Yes, that means that you can expect maybe three chapters rapid fire-style. My fans rejoice. **

**READ, OR I SHALL SUMMON THE PINK PORCUPINE PIG SQUAD OF PIGGLY WIGGLY POW-OOOOWWWWW! I BIT MY TONGUE!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RASENGAN!"

In a split second, the force of a small hurricane of chakra was let loose upon an old, withered tree. An earsplitting crack was heard, before the devastation was hurled upon the poor log, tearing it to shreds, leaving nothing but splinters.

Or it would have, had Naruto not totally messed up the jutsu, causing yet another failure in his technique. The result was a swirl like mark in the bark of the tree. Naruto was not pleased.

"Damn it. Ero-sennin! I need some pointers!" Naruto called over his shoulder. Said pervert sat on a small mat with an umbrella over his head, fanning himself in the mid-day heat. "Ya, like what?!" He called back, agitated that his attention was being taken off the two woman he was spying on, who were currently bathing in a bath house several yards away.

"Well, I have the power, and the rotation, but I just can't get them to mesh well with each other!" he called over. Jiraiya just raised an eyebrow. "Sorry kid, but I can't help you with this, you made a bet with Tsunade that you and only you would complete it!" Jiraiya called back.

Naruto grimaced beneath his mask, he was not happy with this situation. He needed guidance, he needed someone to point him in the right direction, and before his time was up. If he didn't complete this jutsu, there would be no need to use it, because he wouldn't even be a ninja.

Standing back up, he created a second shadow clone, and began the process again, him creating the shell of outer chakra, and his clone spinning it wildly in an attempt to get the orb of chakra moving. At one point, the chakra began to spin at a vilocity that Naruto deemed the correct speed.

Thrusting the orb forwards into a clean spot on the tree, Naruto hopped against hope that this was correct, it was his only shot at attaining that necklace. The sphere made contact, and for a moment, it seemed to be doing what it was supposed to. The the shell gave out, causing the spiral shape to erupt onto the surface of the tree.

Sadly, it wasn't enough he had failed again. **"HA! As I expected, you failed yet again! Gods your pathetic, I've already figured out what your doing wrong, and you don't even have a clue. Tell you what, my stupid leech of a container, I can bestow upon you the knowledge of what you must do, but first, you have to do something for me." **His tenant spoke up.

Naruto got ready to shoot down whatever the fox was offering, but stopped himself. He had admitted that he needed help, and here it was in his face. He'd be the judge of wether he'd actually do what the fox wanted or not.

_'Fine, lets hear what you have to say.' _Naruto thought to himself. **"Good little flesh bag, I'd give cookie for being obediant, but I'm sadly out!" **Kyuubi said in an overly sweet tone of voice.

Naruto wasn't pleased. _'Don't push it.' _Was all he thought. Kyuubi got the hitch.

**"Well, what you need to do first is...openly admit that I am superior to all humans, especially you, whom is a lowly grub compared to my awesome power!" **Naruto scoffed. _'Fat chance.' _Naruto thought huffingly.

**"Fine then, figure it out yourself, you idiot." **Kyuubi replied back. Naruto scowled. _'Fine Kyuubi, you win this round.' _Naruto thought to the nine-tailed youkai. **"Naruto, Naruto, I win every round, you just never admit it." **Kyuubi chuckled back.

Naruto ground out his answer. _'Kyuubi, you are...far superior to all humans...and...' _Naruto just couldn't choke out what Kyuubi wanted. **"I'm waiting." **Kyuubi chuckled. _'...are especially superior to me...' _Naruto choked out. **"And you are?" **The kyuubi goaded on.

Naruto wanted to say anything else besides this, and had been attempting to avoid it. _'...who is a lowly...grub in you presence.' _Naruto coughed out with a grimace, it had almost physically hurt to say that.

**"SEE! Was it so hard to admit the truth, my very lacking vessel." **Kyuubi laughed out. _'Ya, well now it's your turn. What am I doing wrong?!' _Naruto thought impatiently.

Kyuubi chuckled to herself. **"Fine, fine, no need to be testy, not that you have any. What your doing wrong is spinning all the blades evenly, in different directions. What you need to do to make it work is shift the bulk of the chakra blades that you spin inside the sphere to one side. That way, you get a more chainsaw like affect when you spin it, instead of a buzzsaw, which are much slower."**

Naruto smiled to himself, so that was it! He had been spinning it to evenly, he needed to shift things around! It did make sense, an there was no harm in trying it himself. Summoning his clone, they started the process again.

This time though, he variated the technique, doing as the fox had instructed. His clone shifted the spinning slightly, causing a mass of the small swirling blades of chakra to move farther from his hand, a few still in limbo around said mass.

His clone dispelled as it reached max velocity, and Naruto brought his arm back. Thrusing it forwards, It impacted heavily with the tree, and in that instant, Naruto knew, something was very wrong.

The sphere erupted in a small explosion, thin chakra blades firing off. Wrenching his arm in pain he stared in almost slow motion a huge blade shot up his arms length, slicing into his shoulder, splitting his arm in half. Blood spurted from the wound, his poncho was ripped slightly.

The tree on the other hand was almost totally unscathed, aside from a small scratch. His head was suddenly filled with howling laughter. **"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT! WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT?! NEVER TRUST A DEMON, THAT'S RULE NUMBER ONE! SEE YA LATER, BAKA!" **Kyuubi howled. Naruto made it a point to curse the damned fox with some of the foulest swear words he knew.

Jiraiya noticed his protege's sudden shout of pain, and quickly trotted over. He was shocked to find how bad the damage was, Naruto's entire arm was split down the middle and he was bleeding badly. "Naruto, come on, we can have Tsunade heal you." Jiraiya said, grabbing Naruto.

Naruto resisted. "No! It's only a flesh wound, nothing serious. It'll heal soon, I just need to train a little more." Naruto said. Jiraiya shook his head. "Naruto, any training is wasted on the wounded. You need medical help now." He said sternly, giving the boy a shake.

Naruto sighed. He knew it was a fruitless battle, Jiraiya wouldn't give up till he was fully healed. Reaching down and grabbing wooden apendage, Naruto started the short trek back to Tsunade and Shizune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade had been having a good day. She had made a small win in the bets, Orochimaru's offer was far from her mind. Then she had stopped in at a small bar and gotten a few cups of fairly high quality sake. Then she headed home and had a pervert free bath, fed Ton-ton, and had a lovely conversation with her apprentice.

Then her day went straight to hell when Jiraiya dragged Naruto through the door, who was bleeding heavily through his shoulder, looking pale. You ever notice it only takes one thing to ruin your whole day?

Sadly for Jiraiya, he had forgotten one little fact about Tsunade. She was hemophobic, she was afraid of blood. The second her eyes trained on the crimson liquid splotching Naruto's poncho, she instantly froze up, not a muscle would move.

Shizune knew what had to be done, pushing her mentor into the bathroom to calm down, she turned to the wounded boy and his teacher. "Naruto, please, come this way, Jiraiya, go calm down Tsunade, you should have known better than to bring someone who is bleeding in front of her." Shizune instructed. Jiraiya nodded, while Naruto simply swayed slightly.

Walking over to the couch in the middle of the room, Naruto sat down heavily. Shizune quickly set to work. "Now, please tell me where it hurts please, Naruto." She said as she shifted through her bag to get some bandages, ointment and cloths. "My shoulder, though I kinda thought that the bloodstain was a good pointer." Naruto explained.

Shizune nodded, walking over to him. "Now, Naruto, I need you to raise your arm." She said. Naruto grimaced, not that she could see it. "I...can't. It was cut off." Naruto said. Shizune's eyes greatly widened. "Well, where is it, if we hurry we can reattach it!" She said hurriedly, glancing around for the appendage.

Naruto was taken aback by her behavior. "Umm, that's not what I meant." Naruto said. He raised his poncho up high, using the arms he had left. Shizune's already widened eyes got larger, almost as big as sake saucers. "Wha-what is this?" She said softly to herself as Naruto shrugged the poncho back down.

"I was sadly...parted from my arms a long time ago. Jiraiya brought the broken one with him, it's stuffed in his bag over there." Naruto pointed to the bag sitting on the counter. Shizune felt a little queezy, knowing what was in the bag, but held fast.

"Alright, now, I need you to shift your poncho, and remove your mask and goggles." She said. Naruto grimaced. "Wh-why do I need to take off my mask and goggles?" He asked. Shizune elaborated. "I need to be able to gauge your pain, and the face is a great measuring tool. Where it hurts the most is where I'm apply the most ointment, so I need to be able to tell where that is." Shizune said.

Naruto nodded slightly, still not very comfortable with the current situation. "Before you start, you should now that I need this to talk." Naruto said. Shizune was a little surprised at this, though she didn't show it. Naruto shifted his poncho over so that the wounded appendage was visable, and he slowly unclipped this mask and removed his goggles.

Shizune blushed heavily with wide eyes at his features, he was drop dead gorgeous! Those red eyes and whisker marks were both exotic and kawaii at the same time! She had to refrain herself from doing anything drastic. But still, she was a woman, and she had to admit, he did have a nice face.

"Now, Naruto, I'm just going to clean your wound first, okay?" She said to him. He nodded, and she began to clean his wounds. She first whipped the excess blood off the shoulder and side, exposing the true wound. She grabbed the first ointment, the one that would clean said wound so no infection would take place.

Unconciously, Shizune was leaning quite far up against Naruto. _Rrrreeeallly _far. So far infact, that her entire body was leaning ontop on him, at a slightly suggestive angle that gave Naruto quite the sensation as her chest's weight pushed up against him. He was almost thankful for not having certain parts of his anatomy, since Shizune would have felt something poking into her at the time.

Shizune finished up cleaning the wound, then began to wrap the bandages. A few minutes later, Naruto's wound was totally covered, and Shizune breathed out. "Alright, it's done now. Try not to use that arm for the next couple days, alright?" She said as she leaned off him. Her eyes fell on the heavily blushing Naruto, who was nodding hesitantly.

Shizune couldn't help but giggle a little at the blondes antics. He was quite cute like this, she looked forwards to seeing him like that again. But for now...

Tsunade stepped out from the washroom, looking more composed than she did about ten minutes ago. Seeing the now bandaged boy on the couch, she hardened herself. "What in gods name made you try to experiment with a technique like that?" She said sternly, making Naruto sweat slightly.

Trying to speak, he sadly couldn't, due to his mask being on the opposite table. He reached over to grap it, but sadly Tsunade wasn't in the mood to be pushed aside. "OI! I'm talking to you, brat! Now answer me!" She said as she gave the couch a swift kick. Unconciously however, Tsunade had accidently added some chakra to the kick, causing Naruto to go flying.

Time almost slowed to a stop as Naruto was hurled across the room, and slammed against the wall, and landing on the ground with a thud. Tsunade paled as she realized what had happened, she had let her previously stressed emotions get the better of her. Walking over swiftly, Tsunade gasped at Naruto's form as he regained his posture.

As he had been hurled across the room, his poncho had been ruffled us slightly, exposing his slightly shocking wooden visage. Tsunade was having difficulty figuring out what had happened, what was wrong with him. His body was wooden, which wasn't possible. Naruto started standing up, and much to Tsunade's shock, his limbs moved.

His twin arms on his left side (He spun it with his right) braced his body and propped himself up. Giving the still staring Tsunade a hard look, he walked over to the table, grabbed his mask and goggles and walked out the door.

Silence hung as Tsunade just stared at the spot that Naruto had been laying, shaking her head. She had already gotten over the shock of moving wood, though now, something else troubled her weary mind. Naruto's face. He had looked quite good, for a twelve/thirteen year-old, she could admit that, but what was disturbing to the older woman was the fact he looked like someone who had been very close to her.

Nawaki.

Jiraiya walked out of the bathroom, looking a little unsure of something. He looked around oddly at the tipped over couch. "Where's Naruto?" He asked outloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wandered the streets silent as ever, getting odd looks for the blood-stained poncho he wore. It wasn't suprising to him, he had pretty much gotten used to ignoring villagers. It was a skill that was acquired through a lot of practice.

His mind was in turmoil though, a stormcloud of emotion brewing round and round in circles. One major thing was is continuous failures at the rasengan, and the deadline he had to meet in less than a week, which was now going to be slowed even more so now that he was missing one of his arms and his shoulder was healing.

His scowl deepened as he treked along. He had other things to worry about right now, like the fact he hadn't eaten sinse that stop by the temple, and he was running low on energy. Or the fact that Tsunade had seen what lay under his poncho, and would undoubtably ask about it later.

Naruto looked up as he realized he had unconciously walked back towards where he had been training before. He looked left and right at the swirlmarks dotting the trees here and there, and the one tree with a puddle of dried blood at its base, and a tiny scratch on its surface. Naruto started to sweat as the very sunny day grew dim around him, darkening his vision.

**"...hey...gaki..." **Kyuubi's ominous voice rang through his mind, sending him on edge. _'Shut it, I've heard enough for you today.' _Naruto shock back, irritated the fox would even attempt to talk to him this much in one day. Kyuubi didn't listen to him, for her own reasons. **"Thats to..bad..."**

**"BECAUSE I'M NOT DONE TALKING, BAKA!" **Her voice reached a high shrill pitch before his body was wratched with pain.

His head felt as though it was being split in half, his eyes watering in agony. His entire mind was filled with Kyuubi's maniac laughter, high and filled to the brim with killer-intent. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! SCREAM! CRY! BEG! YOUR MINE NOW, GUUJIN **(Doll)

His world was spinning, Naruto wanted, needed this to stop. The pain, like a thousand splinters lodging in his eyes, was kyuubi's doing, and Naruto knew why. She was trying to gain control. Another wave of aching pain rang through his body, making him start to twitch ever so slightly. The world grew dim, he collapsed on the ground, as everything turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence hung around him, the pain was gone, all of it. The only sensation that Naruto felt was the silent throb of pain long passed. Then, sound came. _Drip...Drip...Drip... _Was the only noise he could hear. His eyes listlessly moved over to the direction of the dripping noise, slightly glazed over in the after-wake of the pain. He barely registered the dull, cold cement that he was laying on, small cracks and niches here and there.

A shoft _pat-pat _noise of footsteps was heard, before a single, elegant female foot in high heels padded its way directly in front of him. The long, swishing kimono she wore in dark red made the long, red mane of hair she had look particularily deadly in the dark lighting, her sizable bust giving her a fem-fatal image. Ruby red lips with twin fangs, three stripes on each cheek, one earing in her left fox ear, pointed upwards, and two red, slitted eyes. Kyuubi.

Naruto didn't move as she simply examined his body, on the floor, broken as ever. She smirked to herself, running her tongue on one of her fangs, strongly reminding Naruto of a vampire. Kneeling down to his level, and giving Naruto almost full view of her chest, she slowly turned over his body.

Her smirk widened as her hands slowly krept up his face, and unfascined his mask. She pulled off his goggles, and his entire face was revealed. Her smirk became a grin, as she traced the line on his face. **"Wake up...Naruto." **She said in his ear as she propped his body up. Naruto didn't yeald, he knew better than that.

**"Oh, don't ignore me..." **She said. **"I might do something that seems rash to get your attention..." **She said. Naruto clenched his eyes shut, and fastened his jaw. Kyuubi was playing with his mind again, she only wanted out and Naruto wasn't about to let her. Her face fame inches from his own, before Kyuubi's lips slammed into his own. Naruto's eyes rocketed open as her tongue slithered inside his own mouth like a snake.

His face flushed up, his mind was shot. He could come to grips with the fact that the monster that made his life a living hell was french-kissing him. His body reacted almost supconciously, his own tongue colliding with hers. Kyuubi smirked to herself as Naruto screamed at himself to stop this. She parted her lips from his and continued to smile seductivly. **"...like that..." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto just looked confused, and slightly violated. **"Good morning..." **Kyuubi smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck, and slamming his head into the pavement. His head spun again as cracks spidered around the impact point. Naruto coughed up blood Kyuubi twisted her grip and applied pressure to his neck, robbing him of air.

Her smile was now maniacal, as she leened down beside him. Her voice whispered huskly in his ear, causing goose-bumps to run up and down his spine. **"I wish I could kill you here, Naruto. Dying in a dark place, with no one here, lost, confused, and alone, but I can't. You die, I die, as you know. But, that doesn't mean I can't hurt you..." **to emphasize her point, Kyuubi twisted her hands tighter, forcing Naruto to cough sickly.

**"Now, the question remains, how should I hurt you? Should I simply keep choking you, or something else? Maybe...yes, that is something suitable." **Kyuubi chortled out, smiling all to happily. Lifting Naruto up with one hand, she began to walk while letting Naruto breath in a little. "Wh-what the h-hell do you think your doing...fox." Naruto coughed out to Kyuubi's surprise.

**"Oh, so you can talk now, is that it?" **She said to him. Naruto himself was perplexed, though the most likely reason that he could talk was that this was in his mind, not the real world. Kyuubi didn't much care though. **"I thought that even you would have figured it out. I can't kill you, so I'm going to make you want to give me control." **Naruto weakly coughed/laughed at that comment.

"F-fat chance. Like I'd ever do...that." Naruto said with more force. **"Yes, keep that face, it'll make breaking it that much funner." **Kyuubi simply said as she unceremoniously dropped him on the ground in a heap. Naruto sat up slightly, looking around, though finding no difference in this place than the one he was just in.

**"Now, lets see how strong your will is when you see some of these." **Kyuubi said leaned on him in a crouching position. Naruto raised his arm to knock her away, but found he couldn't move as two of her nine tails wrapped tightly around him. Naruto struggled, but it was in vain. The fox was winning, and Naruto knew that whatever she was going to show him wasn't going to be good.

Then, he heard yet another noise again. This time, instead of something like footsteps, or dripping, it was a quick pitter-patter of rain. Naruto's whole body stiffened as if by magic, a picture pierce the shadow that engulfed his sight, an image that made Naruto's resolve weaken exponentially.

It was him in it. Former him, five-year old him, squatting in an alley way while rain pounded the houses around him, rattling the gutters and trash cans. Five-year old him continued to squat there, before reaching up at one of the garbage cans and taking off the lid, before sifting through it and pulling out some trash. Human-Naruto then at said trash.

Naruto was motionless, his eyes wide at the memory of those times. Kyuubi smirked as she watched the scene as well, she was enjoying Naruto's steady silence.

Another scene, this one that Naruto was quite familiar with, one he had experienced several times before. He was six now, and was simply sitting on a swing at the park. He scanned the play-ground around him, simply taking in the happy go-lucky people playing. His eyes fell one two parents and a son that were walking by, chatting excitedly.

The family walked by the small blonde boy, and as they passed, the father and mother both shot venimous glares at the child for even daring to rest his eyes on them. Naruto's body sagged a little as the child asked his parents who he was. They had replied that he was a trouble maker and a bad boy, and that he shouldn't play with him.

The scenery changed to another ally, this one more dank and dirty. The ally behind Ichiraku ramen, the one that he was currently being beaten to death in. The father of the boy had apparently been affended that he had been close to his boy, and wanted to take action. "If you ever go near my son again-" He said inbetween kicks "-I'll kill you, you little monster." He said as he delivered a heavy footfall.

"What in gods name are you doing, you bastard?!" Someone shouted, averting the enraged elder mans attention. Turning sharply, he met the gaze of Teuchi, the owner of his favourite ramen stand, who looked extremely angry. "I'll say it again. What the hell are you doing?" He said again.

The father grew a scared look. "I'm simply protecting myself and my family from the demon of course. This..thing, gave my boy the eye, like he was about to kill him!" The father raved, making the old-man raise an eyebrow. "Alright, well then, there's only one thing to do...HELP!" He shouted.

A few seconds later, two ANBU materialized beside him, both with drawn swords. "What is the problem here sir?" On asked, smaller and scragglier than his more beefy counter-part.

"This man is attacking this boy here." Teuchi said simply, as the father began to babble incoherently. The ANBU gave the badly bruised boy a look over, before nodding and grabbing the man, hauling him off at a rapid pace towards the hokage's tower. Teuchi sighed heavily as he picked up the small child. "Damn it, second time this week..." Teuchi said under his breath.

The screen faded from this, and Naruto look horribly stricken by these memories, memories he had been trying so hard to keep away from him. Kyuubi smiled even harder, it really was her day. This was really one of those rarer moments she got to enjoy him when he was weak, and she couldn't wait to see how far she would go. Perhaps things would go as she had planned...

Memories flooded through over and over again...Another beating...The child of the father seeking revenge for his imprisonment...Starving to near death, only to be saved by her yet again...Having a poison put into his ramen when he wasn't looking...Watching so many other children live a normal life, while he was left behind to suffer...be hung on a wall as knives were driven into his hands, and a man in red clothing grabbed a large meat cleaver...

He closed his eyes sharply, brutally murdering the emotions that were welling up. He could bairly take this now, he couldn't handle this kind of thing, not with everything else he had to worry about. Kyuubi chuckled a little. **"You see, you owe them all nothing. They hate you, hurt you, left you to die a hundred time over. Why not let me out and crush that horrid village of the face of the earth?" **She inclined subliminaly in his ear.

Naruto shook ever so slightly. She was right, in most respects, they did hate him. They did leave him to die, they did want to kill him, so...why not.

Kyuubi was now in an excited mood, he was taking the bait. The second she was in control, she'd devour his soul and kill Jiraiya and Tsunade, maybe have some fun with the apprentice, and then head to Konoha, for some much needed destruction.

"My answer is..." Naruto said in a tiny whisper. Kyuubi's muscle's tensed, she was ready and waiting. "YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Naruto shouted, before two scythe like blades sprang from his arms, removing Kyuubi's tales. He leapt away for a moment, and Kyuubi raised her tails to ensnare him yet again, but failed this time.

Quickly forming the tori seal, Naruto pumped some chakra through his body, and with a shout of "SEAL!" Kyuubi burst into embers, drifting to the ground, the words **"YOU LITTLE SHIT-" **Reverberating around the hollow passages of his mind.

Naruto steadily stood up, trying to get his bearings again, and trying his best to force down his bubbling emotions from the earilier show. His surroundings were darkening again, which meant he was returning to his concious body, a plus for him.

His vision turned pitch black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes snapped open, as he sat up violently with a lurch. He was quite surprised to find that he was still in the training area, and from the sun's direction, only a few minutes had passed since he had entered his mind.

He pulled his goggles up on the top of his head and wipped his brow. He was now not in the mood for training or anything. All he wanted was to have a good long soak in a hot spring somewhere. He knew better than to think though that he had time to spare. He was actually pretty used to attacks happening at random moments like this, though never as vicious as the one that had just happened.

Standing up slowly, he created a shadow clone half-heartedly, before assuming his normal position and beginning to mold the chakra. A few seconds later, he had the orb in his hands, and again, he shoved it into the tree. And again, a swirl appeared.

He sighed to himself before turning back to his also very depressed clone.

"From the top." He said as he raise his one good hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade trotted along the dirt road softly, small tufts of dirt rising with every step. She herself was in deep thought, all centring on the enigmatic blonde that was Naruto.

She was at a total loss, on a number of things. Naruto was not related to her brother, or her for that matter, so how did he look like him so much? Perhaps it was an inderect relation, she wasn't a hundred percent on it though. Then there was his horrifying body, what was it anyways?! She hadn't seen anything like that since that puppet-master from Suna tried to take her down.

If Naruto's body was anything like that, it meant he had a lot more weapons than what she had seen. Which in addition, meant she had very little idea of what level of strength he was at. Perhaps he would be able to actually complete the bet, maybe even claim the necklace.

She "Hhhmmmm'd." to herself as she enjoyed the silence of the beautiful day that sang to itself. If she had been in a better mood, she would have perhaps just sat there and enjoyed the quiet time she had, away from the gambling, and the debts, but not right now, there was to much to think about.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice said to her as Jiraiya walked up beside her. Tsunade just gave him a look that screamed "Go jump off a cliff". "Shouldn't you be chasing after some ass?" She asked him simply as he walked along with her. Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Come now, I'm not that bad, really." He said. Tsunade wasn't convinced.

"So, what is it you want? Shouldn't you be watching your desciple?" Tsunade asked as she sited a bench to rest on. "Naruto should be fine, although frankly he does need some serious help with the rasengan. You can see from this morning he doesn't really grasp the concept of it." Jiraiya sighed out.

"Ya..." Tsunade peetered off as she seated herself on the bench that she had spotted. Jiraiya took the insentive and joined her, leaning back and taking a sip of his sake bottle. Tsunade looked disapprovingly at him, before shrugging and taking the bottle, before swigging down a large gulp of it. Jiraiya just smirked.

"Tsunade, you probably should know, Naruto will win that bet." Jiraiya said with a smirk. Tsunade just laughed at his confidence. "Heh, somehow, I doubt that...thing you call a student will achieve what you want Jiraiya. It just doesn't seem that possible." Tsunade said all to confidently.

Jiraiya just scoffed. "You really are getting senile, Tsunade-_hime. _Even your not stupid enough to actually miss something like him. A genius of his ability comes only one every hundred years or so."

Tsunade just stared slack-jawed at him. "Wow, you must have a thing for him or something." She said, almost cracking at the dumbstruck look on his face. "I-I do not!" He shot back at her.

"Oh really, great toad sage? So why are you so hung up on telling me off for giving you the cold, hard truth?" Tsunade said. "If you must know, I happen to see a lot of the 4th in Naruto." Jiraiya said seriously, knocking down Tsunade's joking tone.

Tsunade frowned slightly at his comment, unsure what to make of it. "What exactly do you mean?" She asked him. Jiraiya smirked to himself. "You wouldn't really know, since you got on such a bad start with him. He shares many traits besides blonde hair and blue eyes, like his work method. He won't stop until he learns something he wants to, no matter what." 

Tsunade only raised a thin eyebrow. "Really, so is it possible they're related to each other?" She asked. Jiraiya shook his head "I doubt it, they are after all only similarites, even if they were related, who was Naruto's mother? I was his teacher for how many years and I never got even a hint at him being with anyone." Jiraiya admonished.

Tsunade only nodded somemore. "Well, he is full of surprises this one..."

"Ya." Jiraiya replied.

A comfortable silence decsended on the two comrades, one that Tsunade was glad for, it gave her time to digest what she had been told. Naruot was like the fourth, she doubted it somehow. He didn't really strike her as patriotic, or a hero for that matter. He was more like a child with to much power at his finger tips.

That raised another question. She needed to know, and Jiraiya seemed to be well informed, though she hoped that he wouldn't demand something in return for the information, she'd probably knock him one if he asked for a lap-dance.

"Jiraiya...There's been something that has been troubling me...about Naruto." Tsunade had to choose her words carefully. Jiraiya nodded as he took another sip of his sake bottle. "I'd like to know...How exactly did Naruto end up the way he is?" She asked innocently.

Jiraiya had obviously not be been expecting that, as he choked on his sake and started coughing hard. "W-what do you want to know about that exactly?" He asked.

Tsunade only sighed. "Well, it's just I've never seen moving wood since my grand-father is all. I thought perhaps Naruto and I were related perhaps. He does share some striking resemblence to...my brother." She said. Jiraiya seemed to understand as he had stopped giving her bug-eyes.

"Ah, I see. Well, I did actually find out what his deal is, though frankly, I think you should ask Naruto about, just to respect his privacy." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded at this. "I know, it's just that I would like to avoid it. It just seems a little...invading of me to outright ask him about it, and well, I come off as a little nosey." She said.

Jiraiya was already contemplating the pros and cons of telling Tsunade of what he had learned. It would mean going behind his back, but then again, Tsunade was his teammate and did have a valed reason to want to know.

"Alright, tell you what, I am going to tell you some of what I know, though I want Naruto to tell you everything else." Jiraiya said. Tsunade tensed with excitement, this would be good, she could tell.

Jiraiya cleared his throat before starting. "The first thing you should know about Naruto...is he is actually a normal human being, or was." Jiraiya said as Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Giving him a look that suggested he continue, Jiraiya went on.

"You see, Naruto, for some reason that you'll have to get out of him later, was apparently in an accident of somekind. An accident that litterally left him split in half without any arms. He was litterally a torso." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade paled considerably, and her stomach started doing backflips as she digested this shocking piece of information. But Jiraiya wasn't done yet. "The Sandaime, our teacher, was the one that saved Naruto, with the help of a sand elder that he had summoned for assistence, made him what he is today." Jiraiya finished.

Tsunade was now less pale, but above all, she was...confused. "Alright, so let me get this straight. Naruto went through a horrible accident, that I know nothing about, and for no real reason, the sandaime goes through all this trouble to save him? Why?" She asked.

Jiraiya only smirked at her answer. "Well, if you really want to know, ask him yourself." Jiraiya said as he stood up. Tsunade fumed at his answer. "NOW HOLD ON! Why won't you tell me?!" She asked.

Jiraiya took a long swig of sake, before reattaching it to his belt. "Because, Naruto is the one that knows everything. Infact, that's all that I actually know about him!" Jiraiya shouted happily, the sake finally taking affect.

Tsunade stood up with a snarl, rolling up her sleave as she prepared to give Jiraiya another one of her patented 'Tsunade 1000m Punches'. Jiraiya's eyes widened, before he got an idea. "You can actually ask him now if you want. I know where he is, so you can come along to if you want. Come on." Jiraiya said with a wave.

Tsunade thought about it for a moment, before shrugging and waltzing along. "Mind if I have some?" She asked as she pointed to his sake bottle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Elsewhere, in the dimension of commentary, for the sake of entertainment)

"Ne, Anko-san? Why do you the the it myster isn't giving us a major role in this part, despite the fact he went to so much trouble to get us here in the first place?" Hinata asked Anko as they drifted in a small void in between the real world and fantasy.

"Well, he most likely forgot about us, and is not entirely prepared to put us in the story. Maybe he wrote a bigger part for us, and just forgot about it." She answered as she munched on a stick of dango.

Hinata simply nodded, then frowned. "That makes no sense, why would he suddenly forget?" She asked. Anko was quick to answer. "I'm not sure of that either. Why don't you ask him yourself?" She asked as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a cell phone and passed it to her smaller companion.

"His number is at the bottom of my directory under Satan, above Padro, just click there." Anko said as Hinata flipped through the menu. A loud _bring-bring _was heard, before a loud, magnificent, manly voice (I know, I'm exaggerating, sue me) voice boomed through the dimension.

**"Yellow." **The voice said. Anko quickly realized she had left the speaker phone on. "Ya, hey, listen, me and Hinata were wondering if you could explain something to us." Anko asked. There was a pause before **"Alright, what is it, not that I don't already know." **I replied.

Hinata answered. "Well, why is it that both me and Anko haven't really played a signifigent role yet in this entire chapter?" She asked. Another pause, before I answered.

**"Uhhhh...ya. I actually kind of forgot you guys existed, I've been a little busy with Naruto's and Tsunade's/Shizune's relationship. Yours kind of just got pushed aside for the moment, and I do intend for that not to happen again. My bad." **I answered.

"Ohhh." Hinata replied. **"Is that all, because I have some stuff I need to do." **I replied. "Um, actually, there is something that I've been meaning to ask you." Anko said as she munched on a stick of dango.

**"Fire-away." **I replied. "Well, I was just wondering, can you give me super powers?" Anko asked. "I've always wanted to fly, and shoot lasers and fart flames out my ass and junk." Anko asked, making Hinata cough hard.

**"Ummmm...Look, I gotta go, I need to keep writing the story, and frankly I want this chapter to be a big smash after the long wait. I mean really, I'm so over worked, your both totally out of character." **

Anko blinked. "I am?" She asked. **"Ya, you haven't been wondering why you aren't drunk on you ass, or that Hinata isn't butchering the english language with her stutters?" **Anko blinked again, before assuming a thinking pose. "Ya, guess we'd better get back to our dimension, bye."

"Good-bye, It-sama." Hinata called out. **"Ya, I'll try and make your part bigger next time. Oh! And remember...I CONTROL YOUR VERY EXISTENCE, OBEY!" **And with that, there was the click of the phone.

"Wow..." Was all Hinata could say. A silence decsended on them, before Anko broke the ice. "Wanna prank-call Satan?" She asked.

"Welllll...While I'm out of character..." Hinata asked as Anko dialed the number.

"Hello, we're selling fresh, pure soles today..." She said, setting up the devil for a classic prank.

(Remember, what happens in the dimension of commentary, stays in the dimmension of commentary)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back to cold, somber reality)

The walk was a quick one, about twenty minutes, before Tsunade and Jiraiya walked headlong into the training feild, mutilated by several swirl patterns on almost all the trees.

Naruto was at the farside of the training field, in the process of preforming yet another imperfect rasengan. Rearing his hand back, he plunged it forwards into the bark of the tree, causing yet another swirl to materialize into the wood.

The fall of there footsteps alerted him of there presence, he spun around to meet is self-proclaimed teacher and his blonde companion. "Yo." Was all he said to inform them he knew they were there, before returning to his training.

Jiraiya simply shrugged at his attitude to there arrival, pulling a blanket out of a bag he had brought along, setting it on the ground, and simply watching him from the shade. Tsunade wasn't really impressed by his teaching methods.

The time started to tick by, seconds becoming minutes, minutes to hours, and before Tsunade knew it, dusk had settled. Every few minutes, the sound of the technique ripping through wook could be heard, before a comfortable silence descended. By then, Jiraiya was pretty hungry, and was out of sake. So, packing up his things, he prepared to leave.

"Any of you coming, I need something to eat." He said. Tsunade thought about it for a moment, before disbanding the thought from herself. She still needed to speak with Naruto. "Alright, see you later, I need some food." Jiraiya said outloud as he trekked off from them. The silence was now deafening to Tsunade, as it was her and Naruto, alone.

Naruto turned as Tsunade's eyes bore into his back, his clone getting just as shifty as him. Tsunade was up to something, mos likely she was about to inquire about his little...condition. Naruto was ready, he wasn't hiding anymore.

"Is there something you want to ask?" He voiced over his shoulder as he reared his hand back again to proform the technique. "Yes, actually, your doing it wrong." Tsunade said, causing Naruto's concentration on the orb to falter.

"Eh, eh? What the hell do you mean, 'your doing it wrong'? I've been doing the exact thing's that Jiraiya told me to do, right down to which direction to spin my chakra." Naruto defended himself. Tsunade just shook her head at his attitude. "Naruto, Naruto, who are you going to believe, a woman who is hailed as a genius in chakra control, or an old fart that chases skirts?" She asked.

Naruto had to admit, put like that, she did make a compelling argument.

"Alright, so what is it, oh wise obaa-chan, how exactly would you preform this technique?" He asked her as she strutted over to him. Tsunade was within a few feat before she answered. "Simple, your control of the circulation is terrible." She said, making a vain appear on Naruto's forhead.

"OI! I have perfect control! I'm capable of maintaining chakra strings at a subconcious level, something you could never dream of!" He said, getting a little hot-headed. The day was getting far to long for Naruto's liking.

"Chakra strings? So that's how you moved those wooden parts before, I was wondering about that. Tell you what, you tell me how you ended up like that, I help you." She said. Naruto's warning bells were off at wooden parts.

"What one second, why are you so interested in me all of a sudden anyways? And why is it that your so keen on helping me? If you lose the bet, you do after all have to give up that necklace." Naruto suspiciously inquired, making Tsunade sweat.

"Well...you see, it isn't totally fair that I let a genin at your low level, so I decided to even the odds. I like to win close bets." She explained, making Naruto relax slightly. "Okaaaay...So it isn't just to learn about me, to sate your own curiousity?" He asked for the last time.

Tsunade nodded, before sitting on the ground, and indicating for him to do so aswell. A soft thud was heard as Naruto plopped down, before a slightly uncomforable silence descended on them all. "So...what is it you wanted to know exactly?" He asked.

"How did you end up like that?" She asked, not bothering with beating around the bush. Naruto only sighed loudly, he probably wasn't going to walk away from here with all his dignaty.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He asked her. Tsunade was taken aback by his attitude, but quickly reconciled herself. "I'm refering to your arms and legs, Naruto." She said. Naruto simply sat for a moment, before collecting his thoughts.

"Well Tsunade...my...condition as you could call it, stems from my lack of limbs. How I became like this, is classified by Konoha regulation, and only a Konoha shinobi can be told, which you are not at the moment. If you wish to know, then you have to become a shinobi. Why I cannot tell you is also classified." Naruto's speach ended, leaving Tsunade slack-jawed.

"Ummmm...ya." She answered simply, feeling the itch for sake burning in her stomach, though none to sate it. "Okay, so you can't actually tell me?" She asked. Naruto nodded. Tsunade was now slightly exasperated, all this time and she had come up with nothing, aside that Naruto was hiding something the whole shinobi village was in on.

"Okay, that was pretty much the only thing on my mind. I suppose you want those pointers now, huh?" She asked. Naruto nodded again, and Tsunade stood up. "Follow me." She said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was silent at where Tsunade had taken him, to a lake. It was small, succluded, and quite calm from the looks of it, putting Naruto into more of a sureen feeling. "What is it that you wanted to show me anyways?" He asked her. When he was met with silence, he turned to her and almost died.

Of a nose-bleed.

She was almost totally naked, the only things covering her more private areas of her anatomy were a pair of white panties and a thing strip of clothe around her busom. He blushed madly, before exclaiming uncharacterly "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HALF-NAKED?!" He screamed, causing her to jump in alarm.

Regaining herself, Tsunade elaborated. "Well, I don't want my clothes getting wet while I show you what your doing wrong." She explained, making Naruto twitch. "How would we get wet, anyways?" He asked her. Tsunade elaborated.

"Well, I said you were doing something wrong, that something is your control." She explained. "The exercise I'm going to show you will help fix that, though I need you to strip down a little, it will make things easier for me to show you ." She said. Naruot was still blushing madly, thankful for the goggles and mask to hide his blushing and staring.

Tsunade had a hell of a body.

"Hello?" She asked as Naruto slammed back into reality. "Umm, yes. Hold on." He grabbed his poncho, before pulling it off and setting it on the ground. Pulling off his sandels, socks and leg-warmers, he was left only in his pants.

Tsunade was intrigued, it actually was true, he had no arms or legs. It was funny actually, dispite his slightly odd body, he was quite nice looking, the armor he wore giving a fair idea as to what his physical prowress was.

"Alright, now follow me." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the water. He gathered chakra to walk on it, but Tsunade shook her head at him. Apparently, he was to stand in the water.

"Here, take off the goggles." She said as she grabbed them and pulled them off his head. He gave her a questioning look, before she simply shrugged. "You don't need tinted goggles at night, and your eyes aren't that weird. I've seen much worse things." She explained.

"Nani?" He asked, stunned that she knew that little piece of information. "I learned it from Jiraiya when you were training." She explained. Naruto only nodded as she threw his goggles over her shoulder and led him deaper into the surprisingly dry lake.

As the water rose to about chest level, she stopped walking. Naruto gave her a questioning look, before she began to explain. "Now, Naruto, here is where the fun begins. I'm not saying your control is bad, but you need better stuff than what you have, now that your learning a technique like this." She ended, Naruto nodding again.

"Now, I want you to form a rasengan as well as you can in your palm, I don't care that you need a clone, just use you two other arms." She explained as she stood beside him. Naruto nodded, before standing in the appropriate pose and holding out his bad hand. It felt almost surreal doing it himself, though a good kind of surreal.

He was surprised at how well it molded, almost as good as if a clone had done the same job. Tsunade nodded to him, before continuing. "Now, I want you to lower your hand with the rasengan close to the water." She continued. Naruto did as he was told, and was surprised to find that when he held it close, the water began to swirl around it like a whirl-pool.

His surprise changed however as a sutle weight was added to his chest, soft like pillows and much warmer. He turned his head and was surprised to find that Tsunade was leaning heavily on him, her massive breasts squeezed in between herself and him. He almost lost concentration of the rasengan, had she not snapped him out of it.

"Naruto! Keep concentrating, I need to show what your doing wrong." She explained. Naruto nodded, and turned back to his work. Tsunade's own hand clasped under his in a surprisngly intimate fashion, one that made Naruto blush heavier. Tsunade didn't seem to notice as his face began to match his eyes.

"Alright, good. Now, look directly at the whirl-pool, and tell me about it, Naruto." She said. Naruto eyed it, and really took in the swirling mass of water. It wasn't spinning very quickly, and the shadows that indicated it was doing so were wavy, and difficult to make out. "It looks wonky, and is spinning slowly." He explained.

Naruto chuckled to herself. "Yes, that is correct. Now, watch what I do." She said, as she herself began to mold chakra into his sphere, only it was different than how he did it himself, Naruto noticed.

The effect was imediate. The swirl of water became three or four times faster than before, and was far more solid. "Now you see? Can you tell me what I did?" She asked as she pushed herself closer to the boy, making her bust squish closer to his back.

"No...Sorry." He said. Tsunade sighed. "I added more control. How you were preforming it was terrible, all over the place. You need the chakra to spin around one point, and also you need far more chakra in the technique to get it powerful enough." She explained, making Naruto nod. "Now, watch what happens when I add the power." She told him.

The effect was instent. There was a terrific whirling, before the whirl-pool died, and the sphere became contained. Naruto stared at it in astonishment. It was a completed rasengan.

"There, see! That's what you've been doing wrong. And don't think you've perfected it, you need to beable to do the technique on your own if you want to win the bet." She said as she leaned away from him, much to Naruto's dis-pleasure. "Alright, now, I'm going home, I advise you to do the same." She told him, before strutting away.

In the back of her mind, Tsunade realized he had lovely eyes, at least when they were blue.

And Naruto mentally cursed his luck with woman, and his challenged libido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HOLLY HELL THAT TOOK A LONG TIME! I AM SO SORRY TO EVERYBODY!**

**There's actually a story behind why I'm so behind. You see, at my house, you entire living room and kitchen run on one breaker. So, when it gets really hot, we have to choose the computer or the air conditioning. That means I can only get on the computer when it is really late, like two. So, it was really hard to write a chapter like this, but I did it.**

**Some will probably be confused about Kyuubi kissing Naruto. It should be clear, she was just messing with him, setting him up to betray his trust, and violate his person. Ya, she is that big of a bitch.**

**As for my little part in this chapter, I felt it was justified that Anko and Hinata show up in the chapter at least once, and at least out of character. As for the prank call, it doesn't have an end, I couldn't think of one. Person who figures it out is totally awesome, and will be instantly added to my favourite author list. It just has to be a good punchline.**

**Ya, this little diddy was repuested by a fan, who will remain nameless. This chapter is dedicated to you, who were here since the beginning. I'm that dedicated of an author, though the reviews don't show it.**

**P.S. I may have snagged a beta.**

**P.S.S. REVIEW, OR I SHALL INFLICT PAIN BY SMILY! :)**


	21. PRELUDE! The Sannin ROYALE!

**FFFFFLARGINSTEEPINSTERNARNIA! That's gibberish for "OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED KENNY!" **

**Ya so, I'm updating, hurray for freakin' me. Yay. Got some nice reviews, people are still question if I will give Naruto his genitalia back, part of me wants to answer no, but heck, I just like keeping secrets. So there.**

**If you can't tell, I am currently writing in sarcasm, though I have no idea why. I actually had a nice day today. **

**By the way, some of you may have read my comments on chapter zero of the Naruto manga, and probably went "Wait, he says use the scrolly thing, but, where is it?" Well, I sadly forgot to mention the website it is on. is the name of the website, it's great if you read manga. Once your there, just select Naruto, then scroll to the bottom of the page and select 'chapter 0', Okay? Sorry about that by the way, my bad. Remeber not much to talk about right now...so...**

**READ, OR THE FURBIES SHALL GET YOU! BEWARE THE FUR!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dawn broke over the horizon, casting long silhouettes of the surrounding buildings, stands and structures of Tanzaku town (Finally learned the name of this freakin' place, thank god).

To some, this day was like anyother. The sun was out, birds were chirping, life was going on. But to a select few, today was the deadline of multiple things. For Naruto, it was the final day to master the rasengan, which he still hadn't managed, though he was inches from mastering it. For Tsunade, it was the day Orochimaru wanted his arms healed. And for Jiraiya...there wasn't really a deadline for anything, except of course all those bar tabs he owed.

When Tsunade awoke, her mood didn't match the weather at all. While it was positively beautiful out, her mood was absolutely dampened by her current circomstances. She stood up from her sleeping mat, surprised to find that the large hotel room was totally empty, aside from Tonton, who was milling around, whining every few minutes. The silence was almost defening to her.

She silently walked over to a counter, before grabbing a kettle, a tea cup and some bags of tea. Pouring some tap water into the tip of the kettle, Tsunade plugged it in and waited for the water to boil. Her entire body shook however when a tiny voice behind her asked "Um, g-gomen, but, could I have a cup?"

Tsunade almost jumped out of her skin, before she whirled around to confront the assailent. Her eyes softened however, when they fell upon the petite form of Hinata, who squeaked at her accusing eyes. "Hello, sorry, you startled me, Hinata." She apoligized, making Hinata stammer a little. "You wanted some tea?" She asked again, her voice calming down. Hinata simply nodded.

A comfortable silence descended on them as the water boiled, only broken every few minutes by the occasional birds chirping. The high whistle of the kettle disturbed the quiet however, and Tsunade unplugged the small unit. grabbing two cups, she poured the steaming water into each, handing one two Hinata.

Sitting across from each other on the floor, Tsunade added her tea bag and stirred, before giving her full attention on the small Hyuuga girl before her. Tsunade still didn't know the child to well, aside from her obvious shyness. It struck her as odd that she didn't carry her families normal air of superiority.

"So, Hinata, what are you doing her?" Tsunade asked simply, wanting to get the conversation started. Hinata gave her a blank look, before she answered. "W-well, An-anko-san is asleep still, N-naruto-K-kun is training, Jiraiya-s-sama is out, and Shizune-neechan is s-shoping." Hinata elaborated. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer my question." She stated bluntly, making Hinata blush.

"Y-yes, of course. I st-stayed here to...Um...Look after A-anko-san while she sleeps. S-shizune-neechan asked me to feed Tonton as well." Hinata explained. "Ah." Was all Tsunade had to say to reply.

The silence returned, before Hinata built up the will to ask Tsunade something. "Ts-tsunade-sama?" She asked hesitantly. Tsunade looked up, causing anxiety to build up in Hinata's stomach. Looking for relief, Hinata grabbed the nearest cuddly thing, which was Tonton, and held him closely with crossed arms.

"I w-wanted to know, you've seemed...troubled lately. I w-was just curious is all, and was wondering if I could perhaps help releave you of it." Hinata asked, while blushing heavily and squeezing Tonton, who whined in protest at being held so tightly. Tsunade hadn't been expecting this, as she choked slightly on her tea, and began to cough heavily.

When she regained her footing, Tsunade gave Hinata a slightly disapproving look. "Hinata, while I appreciate the gesture, I am sadly not into experimenting with the same sex." She said, making Hinata's face light up like a roman candle. "NONONONONONO! That's not what I meant at all!" Hinata cried while waving Tonton back and forth.

"OH! Sorry, but, what is it that you meant?" Tsunade said while setting her cup on the table. Hinata breathed in and out for a few moments before her blush died down slightly. "I-I was just referring to how troubled you've been looking lately. I o-only wished to h-help you is all, not do things like that." Hinata elaborated.

"I see..." Tsunade trailed off, her stomach fluttering at Hinata's kind, yet intruding, gesture. Truthfully, she had been worried, because today was the day she was to mend Orochimaru's arms, and act that would most likely end with the destruction of Konoha.

"Well, Hinata...thank you. I have been worried about a choice I must make soon. If it's alright with you, I'd rather not talk about it, I'm just not ready to speak about it." Tsunade said. Hinata looked downcast, before she raised her head with newfound determination. "Hai, but Tsunade-sama?" She asked in an almost un-Hinata voice. Tsunade nodded.

"When the time comes, I know you'll make the right choice." Hinata said with a confident voice. Tsunade just smiled at her encouraging words. "Thank you, Hinata-chan." She said, making Hinata smile and blush, while she put down Tonton.

Tsunade raised her arms in a gesture of embrace, while Hinata hesitated at the gesture, before consenting. She walked over, and was enveloped in a warm embrace of Tsunade's body. "Thank you, Hinata..." Tsunade said in her ear.

Hinata smiled, before she tensed slightly, and collapsed onto the floor in a heap. "I'm sorry, but, this is my choice..." Tsunade said as she gently picked up the frail girl. Tonton whined as she carried her out the door, her eyes furrowed at Tsunade's actions. Something was going down, the pig could feel it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in a heap on the forest floor, the river beside him running along happily as though nothing was amiss in the world. Naruto sadly didn't have that sort of feeling though, instead, he felt the constant burn to complete the technique that had been plaguing him for the last month and a half.

He stared down at his arm, one that was burned, scratched and worn with friction. The use of the technique over and over again had taken its toll on his body, exhausting him to the point where his vision blurred every few seconds as he continued to stare at his arm. The same arm he had just fixed two nights ago, the one split in half by Kyuubi's little 'suggestion'.

_'Damn it!' _He thought to himself. _'Why won't this work?! I've been doing everything right, haven't I?!' _He shouted in his mind in frustration. Despite Tsunade's tips, which had helped him greatly, he was still stuck. Nothing had worked do far, and with the deadline fast approaching, he was running out of options.

A soft clip-clapping noise in the background caught his attention, and he turned to find the form of a panicked looking Anko, who was accompanied by a tired looking Shizune. In her arms was a squirming Tonton.

"What's going no, the bar close or something?" He asked jokingly, while turning back to his training. "Hinata and Tsunade are gone." Anko said in a sober voice, making Naruto stop dead. He was up in an instant.

"What do you mean gone!?" He shouted angrily. Shizune looked grave at his words, her mouth becoming a tight, thin line, a look that didn't suit her in Naruto's opinion. "Tsunade has taken Hinata. I hoped she would choose differently, but sadly, I was wrong." She said sadly. "Tsunade...intends to use her as a human sacrifice, to resurrect someone that has departed her. Orochimaru promised to do this if she heals his arms."

Naruto's whole body shook, his heart skipping a few beats. Tsunade...was going to kill her. Hinata.

His mind went from zero to a hundred as this sunk into him. "We need to find Jiraiya, quickly!" He said sternly. Both woman nodded, before turning to take off. But were stopped however when a familiar, gruff voice met there ears. "Hold it...I'm right here." Jiraiya said as he staggered out from behind a tree, his breath coming in huge gasps.

"Jiraiya? What happened to you?!" Anko shouted in shock. Jiraiya only grimaced. "Tsunade had planned this. She slipped a scentless, and tasteless poison into my sake. It's severely weakened me." Jiraiya admonished. Naruto wasn't impressed by this piece of news, instead, he became angry at the growing predicament, and his increasing list of problems.

"Fine, but we still need to move, if we're going to catch Tsunade, we'll need to keep a quick pace. Shizune, please heal Jiraiya as much as you can." Naruto spoke almost like a captain addressing troops. They all nodded, aside from Tonton, who just squealed, before taking off in a random direction.

"Quick! Follow Tonton, she'll(He'll?) lead us in the right direction!" Shizune said, before leaning the sannin on herself and taking off. Naruto and Anko weren't far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru's grin split his face as Tsunade walked towards the desired meeting place, in front of the castle they had met at last time. On her back she carried the unconscious form of Hinata, who was still sound asleep.

"Kukukukukuku...This is quite the surprise. Here I thought you wouldn't even show up. Well, I suppose I was wrong." The snake-sannin said as he stared hungrily at the woman that could restore his arms. "Now then, I suppose it is time for you to..." He trailed off.

Tsunade just leveled him with a stern look, before setting Hinata on the ground. "Yes, well, come here, I want this to be over with quickly." Tsunade said almost mechanically. Orochimaru was all too eager. He walked over to her, until he was within arm's reach. Using what little control her still had for his limbs, he slowly raised them to Tsunade's chakra coated hands.

He was within inches of her reach. Soon, so very soon, he would have it all back, everything. Then...then the destruction of the leaf, and then he'd crush Akatsuki.

Keen reflexes reacted before he had time to think, as he leapt backwards. A kunai imbedded itself into the ground in front of him, Tsunade jumping backwards like he had. Looking up at the assailant that had interrupted his prime moment, his eyes shook in surprise.

Kabuto, his trusted right-hand man, was the kunai thrower. "What do you think you're doing!" Orochimaru shouted in anger. He only got a blank look for his trouble. Then, realization hit Orochimaru, as a snarl fixed his features. Tsunade was trying to kill him with her technique, Kabuto's expertise in the field of medical the only thing that had saved his life.

"SO! You would actually try something like that on me, even though I was going to resurrect your loved ones. Such a shame Tsunade, I was actually going to keep my word." He said, leveling Tsunade with a glare. She simply smirked. "I have priorities now, Orochimaru. Killing you is one of them."

Orochimaru just fixed her with more killer-intent before his face softened. "Well, now I have to force you to heal my arms. Prepare yourself, for I show no mercy to those that try to kill me." And with that, the rumble was on.

Tsunade wasted no time in attacking, setting Hinata on the ground. Her age barely affected her abilities, as Orochimaru was almost pile-drived into the cement as he fist impacted where he had been standing not a moment ago. A large crater and a billow of smoke rose from the spot where the blow had landed.

Orochimaru had little time to avoid the second hit Tsunade gave the wall, causing it to crumble under his feat. He and Kabuto leapt to the safety of a tree, hoping she couldn't reach them there. "Watch her strength, Kabuto. On hit, you die, no question about it." His voice was both grim and filled with mirth. He hadn't actually fought Tsunade in combat before.

Tsunade snarled at his quick speed, it was making hitting him that much harder. "We need to get out of here. Somewhere larger." Orochimaru said to his personal medic. Kabuto nodded in approval.

They leapt away as Tsunade shouted behind them "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonton's nose twitched as it caught a familiar scent on the wind. It was Tsunade's, with Hinata's mixed in. "BUHI!" The pig squealed loudly, Shizune understanding what she was saying (Tonton's a she, checked it on wikipedia). "Tsunade's close." Shizune told her leaping colleagues as they continued to leap from tree to tree.

Jiraiya was not in a good mood. His body was aching from the poison Tsunade had slipped him. Any other day and he would have admired Shizune's bust up close, but sadly, he was too distracted with his current situation. What to do with Tsunade once they caught up.

Anko was also not her usual self. She wasn't frisky, permisscuos or drunk. No, she was in her true state of mind, a cold, heartless killer, trained by the snake-sannin himself. Her only thought in mind was taking down her former teacher.

Naruto was on the other hand, in a mood that had Kyuubi rather...surprised. A blind rage. It was something that she normally would have taken great pride in exploiting, but, something about it seemed wrong to interrupt. Perhaps he might snap at her, and start screaming at the sky.

Shizune's worried face tightened as they came upon the place where the scent was strongest. Two large, smoking craters indicated Tsunade's trademark, and the dark-haired body farther away was Hinata. Anko ran over to check her, and exhaled as she found her only unconscious. "She's okay." She waved over to Shizune as she picked up the small girl.

Shizune relaxed. Tsunade hadn't betrayed them as they had originally thought. Naruto's rage soothed down to a mild boil, and Jiraiya also sighed. He wouldn't have to kill her.

Tonton sniffed the air, and with a quick "BUHI!" They were off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Earth scattered into the air as Tsunade's fist contacted with another boulder, narrowly missing Kabuto's miraculously agile body. Quickly ducking her next swing, the fellow medic found himself hard pressed to keep her distracted while Orochimaru concocted how to deal with her.

That was five minutes ago when they first got to this huge field. Dammit.

Kabuto shot backwards, his eyes not leaving the advancing blonde. His sixth-sense kicked in, and rebounding off a boulder, he landed on a second just before Tsunade's fist crashed into the large stone he had been standing not a second ago. She pivoted her heel and somersaulted above his head, before sending a sweeping kick that almost decapitated him, before landing behind him.

Kabuto swung his kunai behind him, as Tsunade ducked under the blow. He then used the momentum of his swing and mule kicked her in the face. This however had a negative effect as Tsunade caught his foot as he swung back, and with a quick snap, cracked his ankle.

His shout of pain was unheard as she then swung his body like a catapult and threw him several meters away from her. Kabuto crashed into the ground, before rolling for a moment, and breaking into a full run, him cursing the excruciating pain that went with each step.

Tsunade wasn't done yet. She landed from above, and with a hard and chakra powered swing, splintered the earth into several chunks, hopefully hitting Kabuto. Slowly the debris cleared, revealing nothing but cracked earth.

"Where'd he go...?" She said under her breath. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Several boulders over, Kabuto sat on the ground, his hand covered in healing chakra. He grimaced as the shattered bone realigned itself together. Damn it that hurt, although he was ready to go again. All he needed was a plan.

He thought and thought. What was it that Orochimaru-sama had said was her one weakness?

Then, he remembered what he had told him, and he grinned like satan at halloween. This could work...

Tsunade was unfortunately oblivious to Kabuto's plan, her sites on finding either him or Orochimaru, who had somehow disappeared. She closed her eyes in concentration, honing her ears to even the slightest noise. Silence...then the tiniest footfall. Perfect.

She shot around the rock, and found Kabuto attempting a sneak attack on her. That wouldn't do. She reflexedly shot her fist out at his face, he barely dodged this. She anticipated him to hop away, but she got a surprise however when brought the kunai knife down to her head. She caught his wrist on the descent and spun him around so that he was now upside down.

Kabuto wasn't done yet. He landed on his hands and in a hand-stand, spun his legs around and attempted to kick her in the face. Tsunade didn't react this time, and spun slightly away as the man stood up. Kabuto smirked, before running through some quick handseals. He had conjured up a chakra scalpel, something medical ninja used to attack people under their skin.

"And now, you're finished." He said. Tsunade just grinned. "Bring it." And so he did.

His flat palm shot forwards, almost grazing Tsunade's body. That was all it needed to cut her muscles and cause serious damage. He was sending blow after blow her way, not giving her a second to recover from the last blow. It was getting harder and harder for Tsunade to block his attacks. Then, his fist landed on her diaphragm, the muscle that controlled the lungs.

Tsunade lurched forwards, her body shaking as only tiny wisps of air could make it to her bloodstream. Kabuto smirked. "Well, looks like the title sannin is overrated after all. To think, someone of my level, killing the great healer Tsunade." He almost laughed at the irony, someone so humble, doing something so grand. (I actually don't think that's irony, I just think it sounds like it)

He was within a foot from her, when she sprang into action. With speed thought not possible, she threw a fist at Kabuto's face, before spinning in a twirl and landing a harsh blow on the back of Kabuto's neck, sending him flying. He rolled away for a few seconds, before Tsunade started to heal her wounded diaphragm.

Kabuto slowly stood in a kneeling position, before he realized something was very wrong. He tried to move his leg, but instead, his arm moved, much to his shock. Using as much force as possible, he turned his face slowly towards Tsunade, who was grinning quite happily to herself as she finished healing.

Tsunade elaborated to Kabuto. "That blow to the back of your neck was an attack on your nervous system. Your whole body is now unable to move." She said with a grin, while Kabuto scowled. He was in dire need of a drink. Orochimaru watched from a vantage point amused. Tsunade was more capable than he thought, he didn't even know that you could attack the nervous system without pressure points.

Kabuto was defenseless without movement. He needed to stop and think. He still could exploit her weakness, he just needed an opening. And the use of his arms. Deciding to test what she had claimed, he attempted to move his arm. Instead, his ankle moved. He tried to move his ankle, and his arm moved. Interesting.

Perhaps, he could still use his body. Attempting to bend his left arm, his right leg straightened. He was having a surreal experience, but it was a start. He quickly attempted to move, checking his whole bodies abilities. He had checked them all. Taking in a breath, he lunged fowards at a speed that was slower than his usual run.

Tsunade wasn't prepared for his sudden attack. She had been sure he was out for the count, it was impossible! He had a kunai in his hand almost instantly as he lunged at her, only to be stopped as she caught his wrist. He smirked as spoke "Tsunade, not much a medic nin..."

He brought the knife around and with a mighty thrust...stabbed himself, spraying blood on Tsunade. "...When your afraid of blood." Kabuto finished.

Orochimaru smirked devilishly as his righthand medic's use of Tsunade's hemophobia. Tsunade seemed to be frozen, her body shaking ever so slightly as cold memories played through her mind, memories of blood. Perfect.

"Now, now Tsunade. You're going to come with us now." Orochimaru said as he walked into view. Tsunade barely moved, her eyes slowly shifting to the snake-man. "Kabuto, knock her out, we have things to do." Orochimaru commanded. Kabuto only smirked as he stood over her now prone form, raising his hand to strike her.

A whistling caught his ears, before he leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding a small spherical object landing on the ground and exploding. A large billow of a poisonous looking purple gas filled the air, obscuring Tsunade from view. Orochimaru and Kabuto's eyes hardened in concentration as they tried in vain to pierce the clouds thick mist of smoke.

Then, a thick gust picked up the cloud, blowing it away, and revealing who was under it.

"Yo." Jiraiya said as him, Anko, Shizune, Tonton and Naruto gave Orochimaru a death glare, Orochimaru returning the favor. "Sorry we're late." Naruto finished.

The fight was just beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I CHALLENGE YOU TO MORTAL KOMBAT! I CALL SCORPION!**

**This chapter is the prelude to the next chapter, which will be a huge battle in its own right. I originally wanted the chapter to cover the whole battle, but sadly it is far too long to fit into one chapter.**

**Speaking of chapters, with the completion of this chapter, I am now an author who has written a 100 000 word story. HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRAY FOR ME! HAVE SOME CAKE AND A GIFT BAGE!**

**That's pretty much it, aside from the site I mentioned at the top. (No capitols), check the Naruto section for episode zero. Ya.**

**P.S. Sorry if the chapter is short and ****anticlimactic****, next one's gonna be an A-bomb. **

**P.S.S. To my beta, I apoligize sincerly for a mix up with the last chapter. You see, I accidently created a second document almost exactly titled as this one, and well, one had the new, edited chapter, the other the not edited one. And well, quess which one I clicked? My bad, won't happen again.**

**REVIEW, OR I SHALL CAUSE YOUR COMPUTER TO CRASH! INTO A WALL!**


	22. THE SANNIN ROYALE! Yay!:

**AND THEN THERE WAS CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO!**

**Now then...READ, FOR THE AWESOME RAYS FROM THIS AMAZING CHAPTER SHALL CAUSE YOU TO GAIN SUPER POWERS (and maybe make you die of radiation poisoning, kinda win-lose situation).**

**P.S.S. You actually won't get super-powers, but you don't need them, BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE POWER OF IMAGINATION! AND THUMBS, DON'T FORGET THUMBS!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last wisps of purple smoke billowed away as Orochimaru snarled at the unwanted party that had crashed his moment of triumph. It was sad really, his arms so close in his grasp for the second time that day, and yet again, they were violently taken away from the snake-sannin.

"So, your all here. Well, well, this is a surprise, even my old failure of an apprentice is present. How…quaint." Orochimaru hissed out in a tone that spoke volumes of malevolence. Anko was simply staring, her once beautiful features twisted in a fierce glare, killer-intent radiating from the hebi-users eyes. Those around them could have actually felt the grass die a little from this glare.

"_OROCHIMARU!" _She hissed like a serpent and drew a volley of kunai from her pouch and preparing to spring forwards. She was stopped however as Jiraiya grabbed her shoulder as he leaned off Shizune. "Don't be stupid." He told her forcefully.

Anko was not pleased. "What do you think you're doing Jiraiya?" She ground out, making Jiraiya's 'must run away senses' alarm go off like a bell tower at noon. "Anko, don't be rash. I need you to stay here with Shizune and cover her with Naruto, until she can heal Tsunade. Anko simply glared some more. "And what makes you think I can't fight for myself?" She said, more a statement than a question.

"I need you for later. I'll keep ol' snake-freak busy while you heal her." He said as he hobbled over. "Y-your going to fight him...like that?!" Shizune's skeptical voice said shrilly. Jiraiya simply smirked as he stood tall. "I may be drugged out of my mind, perverted, drop dead gorgeous, a totally amazing writer, handsome, rugged, total babe-magnet, super sex machine and-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Anko and Shizune barked loudly, while Naruto sweat dropped at his sensei's antics. "-but no matter what, above all odds, I will protect my comrades." He finished with a final smirk. Orochimaru just scoffed. "Well, lets see if that was all just talk." He spoke mostly to himself as Kabuto moved the bandages covering his left arm, revealing the summoning tattoo he used for combat.

A massive billow of smoke , far larger than that of a smoke-bomb erupted around, as from seemingly nowhere, a huge, three-headed snake lashed about, Orochimaru grinning widely at the tiny ant like specks that were Jiraiya and the others on the ground.

Jiraiya hadn't stopped smirking, the only clear indication of this threat being a slight lowering of his brow. "So, he thinks he can beat me with that little garden snake? HEY NARUTO-!" He shouted over his shoulder, grabbing the blonde's attention. "This is what you could have learned if you had bothered learning the summoning technique!" And with that, he bit his thumb and ran through a chain of handseals, before slamming his hands into the ground.

It was all quiet as the cloud of white smoke rolled away from the form of Jiraiya's summon. A red and blue toad, as large as someone's fists being held together. Jiraiya and everyone there (Aside from those that were too evil to go through with such an act) face-faulted at his antics. "Damn it!" Jiraiya shouted as the small toad (That was also wearing clothes) hopped up to Naruto.

"You, kid, gimme some food." It asked rudely at him. Naruto just raised an eyebrow. _'Doesn't look like I'm missing much.' _He thought. (In case you're wondering, the toad is actually Gamakichi, not Gamatatsu, despite the question he asked. I couldn't think of a better line, sue me)

"Che, he's actually mocking me." Orochimaru hissed in dissatisfaction. "Fine then, let's see what he does in the stomach of a snake." He said as his serpent launched at speeds that shouldn't have been possible of a beast of such size. The resulting shock-wave caused the earth to crack and splinter as the snake writhed around, trying to crush its ant-sized prey.

Shizune quickly teleported herself and Tsunade to a safer location, while Anko, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tonton and the frog were left to dodge the colossal attack. Dust erupted everywhere, the earth cracking under the massive weight of the snake. Orochimaru smirked, at least one of them had died in that attack, no doubt there.

The dust cleared slowly, and with a scowl, Orochimaru found his snake had missed. "Where are they?" He hissed to himself, Kabuto was still silently observing things. Jiraiya's voice caught their attention however "DOTON: YOMI NUMA!".

His serpent hissed loudly as the earth underneath its body suddenly became a massive swamp like lake, swallowing up its twisting body. Jiraiya cursed "Damn it! Not enough chakra to make it deeper." The snake was only partially sunk, the suction of the mud holding it at bay. Tsunade's drug was very effective, it seemed.

Aboard the immobile snake, Orochimaru cursed aswell. "Kabuto, go take care of Tsunade. See to it you kill the others. I don't need problems like Anko to resurface." He spoke coldly. Kabuto smirked, before agilely hopping down the snake's body and breaking into a run towards Tsunade's location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizune had momentarily stopped healing Tsunade for a moment to simply stare at the drastically changed landscape. Craters and boulder debree littered the once flat landscape, the snake's form reminding her of some demented mountain.

She turned back to her teacher, who was still kneeling, her body stiff as a board. Naruto and Anko sat a few feat away, Hinata still unconscious. Anko was looking slightly hurt at the prospect of missing out on a good chance to crush her former teacher, and the rain-cloud over her head simply reinforced that. Naruto simply stared off at the battle as well, his arms hidden under his poncho. Tonton and the frog sat beside him, Tonton doing her best to ignore the annoying little cretin.

Shizune turned back to healing Tsunade's mild wounds when her sixth-sense kicked into overdrive. Her assumption turned true as the form of Kabuto dashed into view, moving at insane speeds. Shizune was up in an instant, along with Anko and Naruto, though Kabuto didn't seem to register them, only the still motionless Naruto.

Shizune rolled up her sleeve quickly, revealing an odd instrument in it, several long tubes attached to her arm by a leather strap. Grabbing several strings on the end of each tube, Shizune pulled sharply on them and let go. From the ends, sharp senbon, dripping with poison flew at Kabuto's form. Shizune almost scowled when Kabuto managed to avoid the onslaught.

Leaping into the air, Kabuto brought his foot crashing down on where Shizune's head had been moments ago. Kabuto flung his fist forwards, attempting to drive a kunai into Shizune's brain, though she in turn managed to catch his fists. Shizune and Kabuto glared at eachother for a fraction of a second, before Shizune made her move.

Breathing in sharply, she blew out a large cloud of purple gas, this cloud noxious looking. Kabuto leapt away from Shizune as he held his breath, trying to keep the poison from entering his body. Shizune cursed silently as she lost sight of her target, and as the smoke cleared, she had to force back the urge to scowl again as Kabuto was gone.

Her eyes turned left, right, up and down, but the sound-nin was nowhere to be seen. Then, out of nowhere, pain shot up her ankles, and Shizune wanted to shout as she realized that Kabuto had hidden underground. The hands coated in chakra gripping her ankles only reinforced it.

Kabuto burst from underground, smirking at his victory. Now that Shizune was out of the way, only Naruto and Anko remained. Shizune winced in pain at the chakra scalpels tearing into her ankle tendons, making walking impossible. Kabuto's sudden victory was cut short however, as he narrowly dodged a kunai in the brain, curtsey of Anko.

Launching away from Shizune, he stared sharply at this new threat. Anko gave him a leer that held untold pain, her smile borderline insane. Kabuto would've frozen up, had he not seen Orochimaru use such a look several times before.

"Che, shame you didn't actually manage to learn anything under Orochimaru-sama, you may have amounted to something." Kabuto said. He knew exactly who Anko was, the files on her that Orochimaru wrote had been quite accurate. Anko simply kept smiling, masking her severe dislike for the boy in front of her.

"I suppose that could be true-" Anko was behind him in an instant, holding a kunai up to his throat. "-If Orochi-teme wasn't such a lousy teacher in the first place. The day he stopped teaching me, is the day I started actually learning." She finished, before decapitating his body. Her face was absolutely maniac as blood spattered her perfect features, before she got the shock of her life.

The bloody corpse that was Orochimaru's assistant burst into smoke, revealing a slightly scraped boulder. _'Kawarimii?!' _Anko cursed mentally, before she felt faint, and collapsed. Kabuto stood over her unconscious body, his glasses reflecting the sunlight, creating an image of an unholy killer. Shizune, who was still healing the lacerations to her ankles, scrambled to get away from him as he strode slowly over to her.

"I think I'll kill you first, since you're still awake." He said coldly, taking an ever present kunai from his pouch and raising it above his head. Shizune cringed as she found herself unable to up and run away. She was trapped as Kabuto raised the kunai high, and brought it hurdling down onto her.

It was a change in wind pressure that alerted Kabuto of his attacker, but it was far too late. Sky became earth as he spun across the field, his body skipping over the terrain as he landed in a heap several yards away. He slowly stood up in pain as he laid eyes on the one that had struck him.

It appeared to be a mechanical ape of some kind, huge and intimidating, with a massive barrel strapped to its back. Large, flat arms built for hitting on each side, and a large barrel chest. Naruto's puppet, Benso. Kabuto grimaced, he had forgotten the green-horn.

Naruto strode up next to his wooden machine, his face a total statue of indifference. Benso slowly swayed in the breeze, its lifeless body projecting the image of some shambling zombie. Naruto simply shifted to the shaking Shizune and the unconscious Anko beside his feat, before facing back to Kabuto. "Kill him." Was all he said, before Benso rushed forwards at speeds Kabuto thought not possible for a puppet of its size.

Kabuto ducked sharply under a massive fist, before being knocked away by a swift kick. Somersaulting backwards, he landed on his feat, and started to reassess his enemy. Scanning its body for any weak points, Kabuto's eyes barely caught sight of a small wisp of chakra. Intrigued, he followed the faint flashes for a moment, before realizing what it was. A chakra string.

Like a light-bulb being lit, Kabuto formulated a plan. Running through the handseals, his chakra scalpel burst into life. Benso simply rushed his opponent, its thoughts only on Kabuto's disembowelment.

Kabuto waited for the precise moment and struck. Rolling under a forwards strike, and jumping over the kick his way, in a fraction of a second, he managed to clip the string, severing it. This tactical maneuver cost him dearly however, as Benso violently grabbed his body, hoisted him up, and threw him straight up. Shrugging up its barrel, Benso let loose a barrage of barrel blasts.

Kabuto's body hit the ground hard, smoking and twitching horribly. Benso placed its barrel back, staring at Kabuto's body, when the body flinched, before slowly standing up. Kabuto was in bad shape, his body singed and shaken. But, his goal had been complete. Benso now had about 4 minutes and 26 seconds of time left, and still counting down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya dashed along the snake's scales, his opponent keeping pace easily. Ducking a well placed kick, he rebounded off the snake's coils, before shooting backing and almost round-housing Orochimaru. The snake simply ducked his attack, before twisting around, and almost slicing his throat with his Kusanagi. It still creeped Jiraiya out how he kept that thing in his mouth.

Stopping for a moment to regain their breath, the two comrades turned rivals eyed each other with pure dislike. "I see that Kabuto has almost completed his goals." He hissed out coldly. Jiraiya just smirked. "Maybe, but I'd be more worried about you. This drug that's keeping me slow will only last for so long, I can already feel it wearing off. Soon I'll be able to beat you easily."

Orochimaru just smirked. "We'll see." His neck suddenly elongated, his head firing forwards at high speeds. "CRAP!" Jiraiya cursed under his breath, before doing a quick handseal. **"Hari Jizō." **He whispered, before his hair grew to fantastic lengths, become harder and spikier.

_'Damn...' _Jiraiya cursed again, as the technique was severely underpowered. It wasn't strong or large enough, as Orochimaru managed to quickly weave himself into the shield of hair, and bite him securely on the neck. "I just wonder, do you actually think you can last long enough for the drug to wear off, before I claim Tsunade, or kill you?" The snake-sannin hissed into his ear.

Jiraiya simply answered with action, more precisely, forcing his spikes to elongate, and push the sannin back. "Definitely." He whispered to himself as his eyes trained on the battle down below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto weaved away from another quick blow from the puppets fists, almost getting clipped by its blow.

Farther away, Naruto cursed under his breath as Shizune continued to heal her ankles. Benso still hadn't managed to take Kabuto down, something that really bothered Naruto. By all means, he would've had the entire four out, if it wasn't for the fact that he only brought one of his puppets with him, the others still in his pack at the apartment.

Kabuto leapt over the massive puppet, trying to make a mad dash for the others, when he suddenly felt his legs fall from under him. Twisting his head, Kabuto's blood ran cold as he realized that Benso had its hand wrapped around one of his shins. Raising its arm up and over its head, Benso brought its arm crashing down on the ground, bringing Kabuto with it.

Said person coughed up blood violently, his limbs splayed outwards in a grotesque imitation of a human rag-doll. Benso raised its second hand high, and Kabuto shut his eyes in an attempt to silence out his impending death. Quite suddenly however, he found that there was no pain. Cracking his eye open, Kabuto almost cheered at the sight before him.

Benso lay on the ground, its chakra fuel burned dry. With the string cut, and the five minutes up, Benso was about as useless as a broken cardboard box. Slowly healing himself, Kabuto stood tall, walking over to where the others were standing.

Naruto cursed to himself. He had hoped that Benso would be enough to hold back this guy, who seemed oddly familiar (Kabuto didn't get a big role like he did in the anime. Just the way things smoothed out). Now though, with Shizune almost done healing herself, he had to improvise. Creating a quick seal, Naruto send his garrison of troops towards their adversary.

The tired Kabuto grimaced at the idea of fighting a pack of Naruto's, but he really had no choice. His hand exploded with chakra, his trusty scalpel at the ready. The first clone that came within striking distance was swiftly cut down, two more meeting the same fate. Soon there was one, this specific clone meeting a more grisly fate as Kabuto ducked a swing from its wrist blades and grabbing hold of its head. The scalpel did the rest, letting the lifeless body drop to the floor, and bursting into smoke.

"My, my, I expected more from you, Uzumaki Naruto. To have gone toe-to-toe with Orochimaru-sama is quite impressive, although now I think it was all just luck." Kabuto said sternly as he strolled towards Naruto. Said boy was falling back on a different kind of clone, at his feet, a Deido-bunshin was halfway above ground. A well placed kunai imbedded itself into the clone's brain, causing it to burst into mud.

Kabuto was now only a few feet away, when Naruto lashed out. Leaping backwards, ducking and hopping, Kabuto managed to stay out of harm's way as Naruto swung his four arms in vain to cut Kabuto. Side-stepping a more powerful swing, Kabuto sent a swift kick into Naruto side.

Naruto rolled away, his efforts weaker than usual. The training before had really taken it out of him, the moments rest not enough to revitalize him. Kabuto's blow had been well placed, splinters ran along his wooden armor, making him flinch when he tried to move.

Standing up, he realized he was now right beside Tsunade. The woman looked morbid, her eyes trained solely on him, almost pleading for a moment of piece. Naruto had but a moment to turn around and block the kunai strike, as Kabuto tried to overpower him. "Come on and die already, dead-last." Kabuto hissed out the last word with menace.

The fist that came at his cheek was quick, and sent him rolling slightly to the side. Naruto's head swan as Kabuto turned back to him. "My information is absolutely correct. Your academic levels are terrible, you skills as a shinobi are terrible. The only thing you can do is have your puppets-" He indicated towards Benso "-Fight for you. You're the worst kind of shinobi, a failure."

Turning to Tsunade, Kabuto smirked. "Now then, Tsunade, you're coming with me!" He brought his fist back, and with one quick swing, brought the fist crashing into flesh and bone.

Time almost stopped, as Kabuto slowly registered that he hadn't punched Tsunade, instead, he slowly realized that his fist had come in contact with someone's forehead. Naruto's.

"Don't..." He whispered with menace, his eyes trained on the ground. Blood slowly dripped down his face, his hand holding Kabuto's to his forehead. "Ever call me a dead-last."

Kabuto was taken aback, though he didn't show it. He hid it behind arrogance. "You loser. Just except fate, I am destined to acquire Tsunade for Orochimaru-sama, and to kill you. Your fate is sealed." Kabuto said as he reared back his other hand, the one with a kunai, and brought it screaming towards Naruto's face.

To his surprise however, Naruto simply raised his other hand, and caught the kunai and fist in it, holding Kabuto in place. "Tsunade-" He swiveled his head towards her. The only sign of recognition was the faint flicker of her eyes. "-Sorry to say, but you lose the bet." Naruto said, before he pulled out his second pair of arms. A clone quickly burst into life beside him, and set to work on the technique he had practiced for so long.

Tsunade's fear frozen mind stood almost still as Naruto chakra slowly began to condense at one point in his hand. Slowly, the point began to spin, and grow larger, before suddenly, in his hand, a loud whirring sound erupted and a blue ball burst into life. A perfect rasengan.

Kabuto knew just looking at it, he was dead the second it touched him. He had to get away, somehow! But the boys grip was tight, and didn't move and inch. Wrenching his hands in vain, Kabuto managed to pull one away, slamming it into Naruto's chest. But just as it made contact, Naruto preformed the same action, only with his rasengan hand.

The result, was anything but explosive. Kabuto was rocketed backwards, his entire body spinning at high velocities, before slamming into a boulder. Cracks spidered around his body, a trench digging itself where he had spun out. Kabuto's whole front shirt was burned off.

Naruto heaved several breaths at the close few seconds, eyeing his fallen opponent. To his shock, Kabuto stood up for the third time that day, smirking insanely. "Heh, even with a technique like that, you can't beat me, Naruto. I can simply heal myself, with my unique abilities, I should be perfectly fine in a few seconds." And just as he predicted, the burned skin on his stomach slowly turned back to a healthy pink, as though it had never been there. Kabuto took a single step.

Before collapsing forwards and coughing up blood. _'...this much damage...even with my healing...damn it...' _Were his last thoughts before he fell into unconsciousness.

Naruto stood there, staring down at the motionless body of Kabuto, before he stiffened. Pain shot up and down his chest, he felt it, the pull on his consciousness. Falling backwards, Naruto fought the fading darkness, trying in vain to fight it off.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade snapped out of her fear daze, her medical training coming back to her in a flash. She was at Naruto's side in an instant, her hands doing a quick diagnostic-jutsu to pin-point the major damage. She found it quickly. His heart had been the centre of a vicious attack, Kabuto's scalpel ripping several main arteries. Naruto...was dying.

Tearing open his poncho, she quickly snapped away the chestplate that protected him. Running through some quick handseals, her hands were enveloped with green chakra, working at a pin-point on Naruto's body. To Tsunade's surprise, the arteries were already healing, though not anywhere near fast enough to keep Naruto's blood flowing.

(Some very picky people may wonder how in gods name Naruto can be cut in half and live, but a shot to the heart almost kills him. Well, it all breaks down to what organs are being cut. The heart pumps that blood that Naruto so needs, Kyuubi infusing the heart with her chakra to put it into overdrive. If persay this is damaged, than Kyuubi has to first heal Naruto's heart before its operational, meaning that by the time Kyuubi fixes it, Naruto could have died. It all adds up.)

Tsunade concentrated hard, her entire mind set on healing Naruto, when she realized his hand had managed to move up and grab the dangling necklace she wore. She momentarily stopped her healing in surprise as Naruto turned his head painfully to look at her, his goggles slightly shifted from the previous high winds.

"Hey...Oba...san...I won...the bet..." He whispered out. Tsunade smiled a warm smile, before removing the necklace and placing it on Naruto, before going back to healing. Naruto smiled behind his mask, he had done it, he'd achieved what he'd wanted to. The rasengan.

Tsunade started healing, when she found something odd. Usually when she was healing, the person's heart continued...beating. Her eyes widened as her hands went into overdrive. Tears formed in her eyes, the gut wrenching sensation of déjà vu making her feel queasy. It was almost like this...how _he _died.

This thought made her work that much faster, tears flowing free, rolling down her face, landing on Naruto's stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the seal, Kyuubi was worried. She had no idea what was going on, Naruto having kept her under lock and key since her random attack not long ago.

She could feel it, something was wrong inside Naruto. She could feel the seals pull on her chakra, the temperature inside dropping exponentially.

She didn't like it. It was like...that incident four years ago. Naruto had almost died then, her body the only thing keeping him alive through that was her. She just hoped...he didn't die. Because when he went, she went. And death, wasn't kind to demons.

Her pacing stopped however, as she noticed something. The ever present shadows of the seal were...growing in size. She gasped, that only meant...Naruto was on the brink of death. The shadows lengthened, becoming larger, pitch black. Kyuubi froze as they reached her cage, before slowly slipping inside. One of her tails brushed against the wall that a shadow was present in, she immediately shrieked in surprise.

Kyuubi could feel it. Death was there, its cold fingers brushing against her skin. She fell on the ground, crawling to the farthest corner in the room, hugging her knees to her body as the shadows drew ever closer. Kyuubi feared next to nothing, even the prospect of being sealed within a human for the rest of her supposedly natural life, but there was one thing that terrified her.

Death. Its cold embrace horrified her to no end, she hated it, death, the thing that came after life. And here it was, to take her away...to hell. She knew what would happen then, and it terrified her. She didn't want to die.

The shadow was now inches away from her. She was shaking, perhaps from the cold, perhaps because of her fear. The shadow brushed up against, her fear climaxing with scream of **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**. Before it enveloped her.

Then, a ripple, like on a pond, rang through the shadow. Kyuubi cracked open an eye, tears brimming them, in surprise. Another ripple, the shadows moved away. "Wha-what is this?" She asked quietly to herself, not believing her eyes.

Naruto...was coming back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade's tears continued to fall, as she healed the last of Naruto's heart wounds. Her tears dripped down her elegant face, dripping down onto Naruto's stomach, or more importantly, the seal. She had no idea the turmoil taking place inside of Naruto.

She stopped healing for a moment, before placing her ear to Naruto's chest, and listening. Silence...then a _Thump_, then another. Naruto, was in stable condition.

Tsunade sighed as she lay back. Naruto would be alright, though she couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.

Farther away, Orochimaru scowled as he stared down at the finishing conflict. That boy had beaten Kabuto. This wouldn't do at all, at the rate of growth, he would reach his level...within the decade. That just wouldn't do at all. Jiraiya smirked at Orochimaru's plight. "Seems that my prediction was right after all." He shot at him. Orochimaru just gave him a cold stare. before smirking.

That boy could be a threat later. The nine-tails has already made him a threat, now though, he was under Jiraiya's training. The boy had potential, potential that could lead to his imminent demise. That wouldn't do at all. Simple leaning backwards, Orochimaru fell backwards off his snake pet.

Jiraiya knew where he was going immediately. "You're not getting away this time!" He shouted as he jumped off the serpent as well. Orochimaru spun around, opened his mouth and launched his tongue at Jiraiya's plummeting body. Wrapping around his neck, he swung him around like a whip, before bringing him crashing down into the ground, and using him to pole-vault himself towards his target. Jiraiya could barely move as he came to grips with how much pain he was in.

Orochimaru ran at top speeds, Tsunade and the others coming up quickly. His gaze centered on the boy laying on the ground, smirking at his imminent death. His Kusanagi drew from the snake in his mouth, its razor sharp point centered on Naruto's vitals. He was within inches, soon the boy would be dead, and he would have one less thing to worry about.

Orochimaru realized two things in an instant. 1) He had stabbed someone, 2) That someone was Tsunade, not Naruto.

Kneeling grimly in defiance, Tsunade coughed up blood as Orochimaru withdrew his sword from her body. It had pierced the point between her chest and abdomen, a blow that had barely nicked her spine. Orochimaru was confused, she had bothered to save him, and was going to die.

His attention was brought away from this conundrum as Tsunade began to speak. "You...ever try to lay a hand on him...I'll kill you." She said coldly. Orochimaru simply smirked. "Well that's too bad. I suppose...I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU AS WELL!" His voice held a killers edge to it as he brought the blade crashing down on Tsunade's shoulder, almost severing it.

She grimaced as he sheathed his blade. "Tsunade, really, you don't need to do this you know. You could always just...come with me. I could bring them all back you know, all I need you to do is heal my arms. Then, you could have them all back..." He whispered the last part. Tsunade shadowed her eyes, before looking up and steeling her resolve.

"Orochimaru...GO DIE!" She said as she put her hands together in a handseal. The small purple mark on her forehead suddenly expanded, growing into some odd tattoo mark, before receding. The wounds Tsunade had been dealt, suddenly began to steam, before the healed over completely.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Orochimaru shrieked. She...she couldn't have done something like that! It...just wasn't possible!

Tsunade stood tall, her previous fatigue gone. Her fear of blood, gone, replaced with the burning hatred of Orochimaru. The snake-sannin quickly leapt away from his opponent, landing over beside Kabuto as the revived Jiraiya landed close by.

Silence swept the field as they stared at each other. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The legendary three, reunited. Beside Orochimaru, Kabuto stood slowly, his vitals returned to normal, although he was nowhere in fighting condition.

Almost as one, they began the handseals. Kabuto wiped blood on Orochimaru's seals as Jiraiya and Tsunade finished theirs. As one, the all placed their hands on the ground, as massive billows of smoke erupted outwards. The wind picked up slowly, as three beings of immense size appeared.

Orochimaru sat upon the head of Manda, the purple snake boss. Tsunade, upon Katsuyu, the massive slug boss. And finally, Jiraiya stood up on Gama-bunta, the toad boss. Silence reigned, before it was broken by the most unlikely summon there.

_**"You gotta lotta nerve, summoning me here Jiraiya." **_Gamabunta spoke in an deep, old voice. Jiraiya had the decency to look sheepish. "Ya, sorry, but I needed your major fire-power. Beside's, how long has it been since you fought old snake face?" Gamabunta was silent, before he chuckled slightly. _**"Too damn long." **_

Across the field, Orochimaru was having a similar problem. _**"How dare you summon me, to fight YOUR battles! I told you before, don't pester me with trivial things like this. I should just eat you now, and save me the trouble." **_Manda, the huge, purple serpent spat out venomously.

Orochimaru grimaced, he hated having to summon Manda, it always cost far too much, but sadly, he needed his fire-power. "Manda-sama, I require your esteemed assistance in this battle." Orochimaru kneeled in a way that didn't seem to fit him. Manda simply scowled. _**"Fine then, Orochimaru, I'll let you live, but I demand a sacrifice of 100 men for my troubles." **_Manda said.

Orochimaru simply nodded. What Manda said, went.

Tsunade was happily luckier than the other two however. "Katsuyu, please make sure the others are safe for me." Tsunade asked her summon kindly. _**"Hai, Tsunade-hime." **_Katsuyu replied kindly. From her back, under the unconscious Naruto, Anko and the slightly wounded Shizune, a smaller slug rose up, and moved down the slugs back.

Manda's eyes locked onto Gamabunta's, and both stared harshly at eachother. _**"Been a while since I killed a frog." **_Manda cackled. Gamabunta simply reached behind him and pulled out a giant tanto. _**"I always did want a snake skin wallet." **_He replied back.

The wind whistled slightly, before Katsuyu made the first move. _**"Zesshi Nensan!" **_She shouted, before a massive glob of sticky acid shot forwards, flying towards Manda. The serpent, with speeds that easily outmatched Orochimaru's last summon, swerved around the acid and coiled around The massive slug. Binding her, Manda cackled as Katsuyu's body began to expand like when you squeezed a ballon.

And just like a ballon, Katsuyu burst. Only she burst into a thousands of smaller slugs, each one a carbon copy of herself. Manda cursed, before he coiled away from the pile of Katsuyu's. A wise choice, for not a second later, Gamabunta rocketed past, his tanto held forwards in a stabbing motion.

Ducking under it, Manda managed to get away from the frog for a moment. Katsuyu was already half-way done reforming herself, meaning that he would have to deal with both the slug and the frog soon.

Gamabunta saw an opening. Jiraiya caught the look in his eye, and began the handseals for a katon jutsu. _**"Katon: Gamayu Endan!" **_They shouted as one, before Gamabunta spewed forth a stream of oil, Jiraiya's katon jutsu catching the stream on fire. The end result was a giant flamethrower.

Manda had no time to dodge as he was engulfed in a torrent of flaming oil. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and Jiraiya's sixth-sense kicked in. Surely it wasn't that easy to kill Manda, was it?

His suspicions turned true as the smoke and fire burned away to an odd sight. It was like a Manda made of burning paper, flakes burning off each second. A snake skin, from the looks of it. Manda was still alive.

Gamabunta scanned the battlefield, Manda was nowhere to be seen. Gamabunta felt it, a tiny tremor underneath him. It was all the warning he needed. Leaping high in the air, he narrowly dodged a ground attack from the giant snake. The toad came careening down, his tanto barely missing the snake, the blade digging itself into the ground.

Manda reared back for a snake-bite, before suddenly twisting away. He again narrowly avoided death, another spatter of acid, courtesy of Katsuyu's now revived form. Tsunade was oddly not on her head though...

Regardless. Manda, reared his head, and lunged towards Katsuyu, his intent to bite her sharply and inject poison into her body. But, as his teeth almost closed around the slow moving slug, Manda got the shock of his life. A small shadow caught his eyes, and looking up, he found something surprising.

Suspended in the air, Tsunade gripped in her miniscule had, Gamabunta's massive tanto. With a twist of her hand and a battle cry, Tsunade brought the blade slamming down on Manda's mouth, trapping him in place.

Twisting and writhing in agony, Manda scowled harshly. He had lost. Orochimaru was not happy, Manda had lost this battle. He was suddenly distracted of this however, as Tsunade, having brought the blade crashing down, landed directly on the blades handle.

Tsunade stood, perched atop the tanto, smirking. Orochimaru didn't really like that smirk. So, he decided to wipe it off her face. His tongue rocketed at high speeds towards her, wrapping sharply around her neck, constricting her of air.

Tsunade frowned, before getting a strong grip on Orochimaru's tongue. Pulling sharply on it, he was suddenly dragged from the ground towards her, and then punched square in the jaw. He flew away, before Tsunade swung him around again, and socked his face yet again. Tsunade brought him in one more time, giving a harsh smack on his face, before he managed to slip away from her and take off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tsunade shouted as she gave chase. Orochimaru ran across the field, before her fist connected with him again. She punched him over and over again, a high kick, low shot, face shot. He was dazed, his face hurt, all in all, Orochimaru felt like shit.

"Take this!" Tsunade shouted loudly as she channeled chakra to her fist. Orochimaru didn't move, his brain punch drunk, as her chakra powered shot sent him flying several yards, before rolling to a stop beside Kabuto. _"No...He took a direct hit from her!' _Kabuto's thoughts mournful at the shape his leader was in.

Tsunade heaved and huffed, that ten hit combo really took it out of her. But now, he was-

Orochimaru twitched, before slowly standing tall. His face, shadowed by his black locks, held more hatred than anything Tsunade had ever seen. "Tsunade...This isn't over...I will kill all of you." He said as he looked up. Jiraiya grimaced as he realized the awful truth, Orochimaru wasn't totally Orochimaru anymore. The skin on one of his eyes had been shaved off from the blow, revealing a layer of second skin.

Manda, who had remained silent, simply looked down at his summoner. _**"Orochimaru, don't ever summon me again, or I WIll kill you." **_His threat hung in the air as he burst into smoke. Orochimaru stood alone with his servant, before he finally spoke. "Well, I don't need you Tsunade. I have other ways of getting what I want." He hissed out the last part, before he and Kabuto teleported away.

Tsunade simply stood there, her breath heavy. _**"Seems we'd better get out of here to. Gamakichi!" **_He shouted over his shoulder. The small toad hopped up to the far larger frog. "Ya?" He asked.

_**"**__**Let's**__** go home." **_And with that, they to burst into smoke. Katsuyu followed them not long after.

Tsunade sighed as she fell to the ground, Jiraiya walking beside her. Her complextion had changed dramatically though, her once youthful skin and hair aged to someone far older. Jiraiya only raised an eyebrow. "An after affect of the jutsu you used." He simply asked. She nodded. "I should be back to normal in a day or so."

Jiraiya only smirked as he looked down at his student, who had slept through the battle. "So, you lost the bet, eh, Tsunade-Hime?" He asked in a happier tone.

Tsunade however, answered more maturely. "Don't call me Tsunade Jiraiya, I am after all the Godaime Hokage."

Jiraiya simply stared at her for a moment, before he started to chuckle. Interesting effect Naruto had on people...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HOLY CRAP THAT WAS LONG! LIKE SERIOUSLY! WOW! **

**I don't have much to say right now, other than the fact that I will soon be centring more on Jashin (This doesn't mean I won't continue writing this story, just that I will be doing my other a little more.) for a good while. Ya.**

**REVIEW NOW AND GET...TONGS! YOU NEED IT AND YOU KNOW IT!**


	23. A trip to the somewhere relaxing

**Yo, been a good long while. School and all has been making writing a little difficult, just over the weekend I had to write the essay, which pretty much took the writting spirit right out of me. Although aside from this, I've finally managed to update. **

**To those that have reviewed, many of which were not very satisfied with the last chapter, I apoligize, but this fight is one of the major crucial ones in the manga and anime, that showcases the full on abilities of a sannin. I know, it was boring and I really missed out on some cool stuff for the story, but I unfortunately go by the book on these things (although I will start to veriate more soon).**

**Like now for instance. Some people reguested I not have the hotspring mission. I will not comply, although I will remove all the boring stuff nobody wants to put up with.**

**Many will also notice the increase of typo's in the following chapter. I am sorry to report (again) That my beta has now left to collage, and I am now beta less. If anyone could point me to a new one, I would appreciate it, as I have already lost many fans to my horrible typing in last chapters. So, if anyone knows a good beta, put it in your review, and I'll go from there.**

**I am also worried a little about the harem counter. Currently, the number of woman is up for graps (Many asking for all the woman, one guy asked he only get one girl). I am now going to tell you something imperitive. The count is still on, if you didn't know, its been on the entire time you people have been reviewing. **

**I have good news however, I have finally come up with the specs for the harem, so if you got some ideas, put them in your review: The maximum number before the harem becomes ludicrous is 8, no more, no less. I know, many will "WTF?! YOU SAID THAT ANY NUMBER IS GOOD!" Well, sadly, I'm going to start taking the plot a lot more seriously. That means making the relationships more realistic, and to do that, I need a realistic number. Any woman is up for grabs, no yaoi pairings I'm afraid, and any combination is aloud. The polls will end with the release of chapter 25, and I will only be counting combinations after this point. I know, I'm an evil bastard for making you think about who you want and don' t want, but honestly, its hard enough to make a relationship with a walking torso look realistic, much less with eight woman. I am sorry, but this final. **

**Other than this monumental news that totally makes everything up to this point null and void...READ MY SLAVES!**

**P.S. Did I mention I'm sorry about the harem deal, and its pretty much the only reason that I was apprehensive about updating. You should really think about who should be in the group by the way, as there are eight slots, and there is: Hinata, Gaara, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, Temari, Aiko, Kin, Tayuya (Possibly), and any other woman from the Naruto show. Get it?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Thats the spot!" Tsunade cheered happily as she soaked deeply into hot spring she and the others were currently staying at. After the long battle with Orochimaru, she was still pretty tired, her chakra levels were still gaining, though the stay in the hotel and helped a little.

Though when she, Jiraiya, Shizune, Anko, Hinata and Naruto walked past a small hotspring, she couldn't have passed up the opportunity to finally relax somewhere nice, warm and comfortable, though she hadn't been to keen on the mixed bathing. She sat almost by herself, Hinata and Shizune in the pool over while Anko lay across from her, soaking as well and taking a few shots of sake every couple minutes. The only thing hiding there modesty was the thing towels that were a little clingy in Tsunade's taste.

Jiraiya would have been having field day right now, with so many beautiful woman to pray upon, but he was sourly disappointed when Tsunade had forcibly told him that if she caught him spying on anyone of the opposite sex, she'd personnally end his career as a pervert for good. Naturally Jiraiya had been a fair amount terrified, and had yet to break her threat.

Strangly, Naruto had vanished somewhere, like he normally did. Frankly, Tsunade was both interested, terrified and a little curious about the boy. His body she knew had been horribly mauled, but she knew from experience that whatever had dealt the boy such harsh physical damage wasn't done by any accident. Shizune had informed her of what she knew or his...'Condition', and had found it perplexing that his chest had many scares and knife wounds on it, almost all dating back several years. She'd take a guess that the rest of his body was the same.

While on that subject, Tsunade huffed a little at the memory of the training session with her and the boy. Naruto had won the bet, most likely because of the training he had accomplished with her. She silently touched the part of her chest where her famed necklace had hung so many times before, which now felt slightly bare to her touch. Naruto...Would he have won the bet had she not pointed him in the right direction?

_'Probably.' _A tiny voice in the back of her head told her.

Anko swam lazily by her, doing a lazy version of the back strock while smiling with a huge blush on her face, accompanied by a blush. "Oh, Tsunade-sama? You look all down and thoughtful! Wanna talk about it, Anko-chan always listens." Anko cooed as she noticed Tsunade's vaccant look.

Tsunade turned to look at her, before smiling a sheepish smile. "Oh, sorry, just thinking about this thing." She said, waving her hands. Anko nodded knowingly, setting her bottle to the side and sitting closer to the elder woman. "Which is?" She asked again. Tsunade continued to look a little sheepish. "Well, its about Naruto..." She said with her eyes shut.

Waiting for Anko to answer, she cracked her eye open to find the woman sleeping, small snores making her chest rise and fall with each breath. A red tick rose on her eyebrow as she twitched for a moment, before Tsunade let loose a terrific shout of "YOU DON'T LISTEN AT ALL!"

"Yaw!" Anko shouted as she jumbed high into the air and splash into the water. Her head popped back up a moment later, looking around wildly while she spoke softly "Where'd that hurricane go?" Under her breath. Tsunade huffed while crossing her arms across her chest, giving the woman a hard look.

"Gomen-nasai." Anko said while scratching the back of her head and smiling widly. "I think I drank a little to much." Anko spoke, trailing off at the end. Truthfully, she was a little depressed by the fact that Orochimaru had escaped, his very presence was something that opened old wounds in her. Wounds like her curse-seal flaring everyonce in a while. So, she had used her usual escape, alchohal.

"Well, whatever." Tsunade said as she relaxed a little, drawing Anko out of her thoughts. "As I was saying, I'm just wondering where Naruto went off to." Tsunade finished. Anko adopted a thinking pose, looking a little comical, before drawing a blank. "I really have no idea." She said, shrugging, before taking another swig. Tsunade sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Said blonde wasn't as far away as they had originally thought. He was currently camped out in a tree, flipping another page in icha icha, his blush hidden by his usual mask. Turning another page, Naruto soaked in the silence like a sponge, glad that there was no one really around.

He sighed a little as he finished chapter 14, the moment before the main character finally confessed his love to the heroine of the story. It was going to be good, and Naruto felt like savouring the suspense before diving back in. Part of Naruto, the rational part, knew that this was probably the closest thing he'd ever actually get to understand love.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that even if he was good friends with a woman, there was no point in even attempting something like a relationship. He just lacked to much. Emotion, and anatomy were just a few. Kakashi had been right in his assumption that Naruto could use books like these, they were a good escape, escape from his current depressing situation, and his troubles. Sighing a little louder, Naruto vaguely heard Kyuubi cackle in the back of his head, at his expense of course.

He didn't really care, he was almost used to the idea that a horrible monster knew every secret he kept, and was totally willing to humiliate him with them. No big deal.

His depressed musings were cut shor however, as a tiny "A-anno." Caught his attention. Looking down, he found the petite girl, Hinata, standing under the tree, looking at him curiously while deactivating her byakugan. "Um...Hi?" Naruto said to her with his usual monotone voice.

Hinata 'eeped' slightly as his attention was turned fully on her. Hinata was someone that didn't really handle anykind of confrontation, even the non-violent kind. It was almost funny really, the heiress to the greatest clan in the village of Konoha, one that was prided on its cold and merciless killing style was not only nervous, but shy and easily surprised. Almost ironic.

"I-I just wanted to see where you went o-off to is all." She said, her voice a small hush under her breath. Naruto nodded, hopping down from his perch above. He noticed as he walked up, her hair was still damp, a clear indication that she had been at the hotspring. Though why she was so worried about him, he had no idea.

"I see. Where is Shizune-san and Tsunade-obaachan?" He asked. Hinata looked down, a little embarassed about something. "They...Are still at the hotspring. Anko-sama is there as well, as is Jiraiya-sama. I-I c-c-ame to see if y-you were alright." She said. Naruto nodded again, as a comfortable silence descended on them.

"Well, I need to be off." Naruto said as he trudged along. Hinata twittered for a moment (**Twittered was the best word I could find for it**) before taking off after him. Catching up, she rather enjoyed the quiet that seemed to blanket the greenery around them, only broken by the occasional twitter of a bird, and the clip-clap of there sandels on the ground.

"So-" She asked, bravely attempting to resurrect the conversation "-I forgot to ask, what happened exactly, during the fight with Orochimaru?" She asked. Naruto looked over his shoulder lazily at her, before turning back to the path. "Not entirely sure, all I remember is preforming the rasengan, and then falling unconcious." Naruto answered truthfully. Hinata nodded.

"I see..." Hinata was a little disappointed at this, she'd been hoping that he'd at least be able to tell her what had happened, as she hadn't even been awake during the battle. Only after waking up about an hour later was she informed of what had transpired, Shizune filling her in on everything that had happened, in between healing the wounded others.

As they trekked, the onsen slowly rose on the horizon, its feudel architecture starkly contrasting against the foliage of the trees surrounding it. Stopping infront of the walkway, he turned back to Hinata. "I...Think I'll go take in the bathhouse. My joints are creaking a little, the water could dislodge any dirt trapped inbetween them." Naruto said as he walked off, Hinata closely after him, blushing slightly all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark hallways, the drip-drip of water on cement and the cold atmosphere where all quite usual for Dosu by now. He'd been held inside for quite sometime now, about a week, if he was correct. By this time, his bandages were beginning to turn an unhealthy yellow, most likly because of the unsanitary living conditions of konoha's containment cells.

If memory served, he'd been taken here, along with Zaku to be contained, while Kin was held in Konoha's hospital. He and his comrade had been there a week ago, but they'd moved them here when the doctors dubed them healed. Except Kin, of course.

After all, when him, Zaku and her had gotten aways from Konoha, the enraged Orochimaru rambling on about horrid old men, and how he'd exact revenge. Then Kabuto had let slip on them, how they'd actually been sparring the Konoha nin. Orochimaru, already in a fit of rage, had exacted revenge quickly. Slamming a kick in Zaku's ribs, the boy was sent flying into a tree, blood spilling from his open lips, the kick itself ripping the skin on his stomack to shreds.

Orochimaru hadn't stopped there, oh no, then he had brought out the kusanagi, the grass-cutter. The name was irrevalent, as he had slashed Dosu's back and stomach with the blade, and plunged it in Kin's gut. His parting words were still chilling to Dosu "Go and die, I have death to deal out, and I can't have fools like you doing it." With that, he left them to bleed to death on the forest floor.

It had been an agonizing journey, but Dosu and carried the two of them for about two or three kilometres. The journey had been slow, but he'd made it, just barely.

When he'd awoken, the first thing he'd realized was that he was in a hospital of some kind. Upon further inspection, he'd found that it was Konoha's, the leather straps hindering his movements, and the med-nin scurrying around being his first clue. Zaku and Kin had been held in the other rooms, both took longer than he did to wake up.

In the cell, Dosu shifted a little, trying to stay warm. The holding cells were not designed by any means to keep the occupants comfortable, they were there to slowly break the wills of ninja they had captured. That meant cold, rocky cells, little sunlight, a small, rock hard cot with a ratty blanket, and terrible food.

Across the hall, three cells down, his partner in crime sat, his palms held in twin encasment greave's. The doctors at there hospital had been previously been informed of Zaku's abilitie's, after all, getting your arm blown off by insects was not something that happened everyday. The greave's were special made, no air in or out, meaning his pressure tubes were useless.

In conjunction to this, they'd taken his melody arm, and his favourite shirt, and wolf pelt(At least that's what I thought it was). He was now only wearing his pants, minus all the ninja tool pouch's, and his bandage's.

The quiet was eerie, the dripping noise the only thing to break it, and the occasion shift of clothing from Zaku, or another inmate. Though by now, Dosu was fairly sure that it was only him and his partner. "Hey..." Zaku's voice pierced the darkness, causing Dosu's head to turn towards his cell. "What is it?" He asked.

There was a pause, before Zaku spoke up again. "Do you think...She'll be alright?" Zaku asked, refraining from actually mentioning her name. Dosu was silent, his head bowed in thought for a moment, before he looked back up. "I...Don't know. They said that they couldn't identify what kind of poison it was. I pray she lives though." He finished with a sober tone.

"I see..." Zaku said with an air of depression. Truly, the kusanagi's poison was quite effective, though her quick death had been slowed thanks to what little Konoha could do. It was almost funny, though they'd attacked, pillaged and destroyed, there enemy showed compassion. Funny thing, that.

Zaku spoke up once more. "And your not dying...Because of..." He trailed off. Dosu was silent at his friends question. It was a touchy subject...That. "Ya, because of _that..._"

The quiet settled once more, its crushing silence choking the air around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water steamed and frothed slightly as Naruto took a small step into on of the many bathes that the onsen had. The water was nice, very comfortable, and soothing to the touch. It was exactly what the boy needed, although he coulda used without the audience that just kept looking at him, like deer in the headlights.

Hinata sat across the onsen, blushing madly at her current atire (A towel, that did nothing to hide modesty) and the fact that a boy was sitting across from her. Naruto simply lay on the edge of the hot pool, his goggles removed so they wouldn't fog as usual, wadding his hand back in forth in contempt.

The quiet was nice as well, Kyuubi had been dormant for quite some time now, though for what reason, he didn't know.

In the seal, Kyuubi shivered a little at the memory of death's cold touch.

The silence however, was broken by the sliding movement of the door as several woman walked into the onsen. Not just any women, rich, snob woman, the kind that frowned upon anything that they deemed wrong (We all know someone like that, don't we). At the head of them, stood a fiery red-head, who eyed the first occupant she saw.

Hinata grew nervous as her eyes zoned in on every detail of the shy Hyuuga. The sneered produced itself on her mug as she measured the pre-teen girl up, not paying any attention to the boy across the pool. She took note of the quickly developing chest, blue hair, white, exotic eyes, and her sneer grew. Competition was something the woman prided herself on squashing.

"Look ladies, some white-eyed weirdo seems to be mis-informed. This pool is for both rich and beautiful woman, which you are neither. Get out of our pool, bitch." She said, making Hinata flinch, causing the other ladies snicker. The red-head's snear was now momumental in size, making Hinata grow quieter and more afraid.

"Now le-" But the woman was stopped as a mechanical voice suddenly spoke up. "Hinata, would you like me to make these..._Ladie's _leave?" Naruto spoke up, drawing the attention of the small cliche.

"W-what the hell is that?!" The red-head shriekded in surprise, drawing the attention of the cliche. Naruto stood up across the pool, his eyes blood red and slitted as a wrist blade slowly slid out of his arm. "Leave please, your distressing my friend." Naruto said coldly again.

The group seemed to quake under the presence of the killer-intent Naruto charged them with, though the leader was still barely keeping them together. "N-no way, I'm not leaving just b-b-because of some freak's that want some time alo-" her courage however was cut down, as a kunai was lodged in the wall behind her, grazing her skin enough to draw a minute amount of blood.

"Leave, _now." _Naruto finished coldly. Faster than anyone could see, the red-heads posse dashed through the door, there leader at the front. Over her shoulder, she called resolutely "I'll get you, both of you freak's!" And with that, the two of them were alone.

Naruto sighed heavily as he sat down, the water seeping into his joints and parts, soothing away the tension that had risen as those girls had walked in. Hinata's demear voice caught his attention however, as she spoke up finally.

"T-thank you for h-h-helping me th-there Naruto-k-kun." She said in a voice half the size of a tit-mouse, shifting uncomfortably as the blush from before slowly spread a little farther across her face. Naruto simply nodded, reclining back in the pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About half an hour later, Naruto had toweled off and was now re-packing his things. Jiraiya opened the door to the small room that they had rented out for a few hours, peeking in to see if his disciple was ready.

Hefting the back-pack up, Naruto strode through the door, and stepped into the hallway. Jiraiya, he noticed, was in a bad mood, most likely because he'd struck nothing with the ladies while there. Not surprising.

Similtaniously, the entire group walked to the front of the onsen, and as one, the trekked towards there final destination.

Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gomen-nasai that its so short, I wanna save the introduction of Tsunade to Konoha for next chapter. **

**I know many will be disappointed at the prospect of the limit on the harem, but as I said, there must be sacrifice. But I have news for you all, the retrieve Sasuke mission will be starting soon, meaning tons of intense fights, climatic showdowns and the like. Not next chapter perhaps, but soon. **

**In other news, I recently posted a picture of Naruto that I managed to draw up. Its not perfect, I'm no picaso, or the like, and there are eraser burns, but its okay I guess. If anyone knows how to put site links on there profile, I'd appreciate them telling me, as I have no idea, the button you click to go to the picture is my homepage. Also if you pictured Naruto differently, its cool, your allowed to keep thinking he looks like that.**

**P.S. I need a beta, soon.**

**Review, OR I SHALL DO THE MOST SINISTER THING IMAGINABLE, TURNING BACK TIME A WEEK BEFORE HALO 3 CAME OUT, AND FORCING YOU ALL TO WAIT ANOTHER WEEK TO BUY/RENT/PIRATE/PICKLE! YARRRGH!**

**...Seriously, I'll do it.**


	24. Special Double chapter: Return & Depart

**Must we fight? Probably not, but hey, it's something to do.**

**Yes, I am alive, although I gotta say, workload at school is really piling up and all. Seriously, barely have time to write this as it is, much less Jashin. But that is aside the point.**

**People are responding well to the harem deal. So far, almost everyone that's reviewed this story has either given me a list, or asked me when Naruto's gonna get his back. Which reminds me; LAY THE F$# OFF ME! You'll find out eventually, and when I said eventually, I meant a really long time, got it?! OKAY THEN! **

**Oh, and as to all the theories people have posted, none of them have come close yet. Seriously. For all you know, I'm just gonna have him die on the training trip with Jiraiya, or perhaps I shall have him cloned by Orochimaru, for whatever reason (He likes little boys, the MJ wannabe), and all his memories will be transferred to his new body. You'll never know if you're not patient.**

**By the way, if one of these is the twist, you'll never know...**

**But, messing with the drama with the story is beside the point. Now is not the time for drama, now is the time for plot development, and a really long chapter. Really long.**

**Alright then.**

**You see those words down there? READ THEM!**

**P.S. I'm pissy right now because I'm a little tired. Nothing my friend caffeine can't fix. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silence of the whitewashed room was almost deafening in Sakura's opinion. Though life moved along outside the windows, birds twittering around, people walking about there lives, inside the hospital, there was nothing but the silence and tension.

Milling about, a sigh escaped her lips as she gazed down at the current tenant of the hospital room, who was occupying the only bed in it. Uchiha Sasuke's shockingly still form slept soundly, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

Sakura hadn't left his side since the mission to retrieve him had gone horribly wrong, resulting in Sasuke's incapacitation. She'd spent an unhealthy amount of time there, waiting for him to wake, busying herself with menial tasks like changing his bed-sheets and bringing fresh flowers for the vase that sat on the table.

Currently however, she had nothing to do. She'd already taken care of all the tasks the nurses had allowed her to do, meaning she had nothing to take her mind off the current questions and troubles that plagued her mind. One such was the possibility that Sasuke would never wake up.

Goosebumps sprang up at the very thought of it. Sasuke was her world. She felt helpless enough at the shear idea that her life might soon be down one Uchiha. She could do nothing to help him, knowing that if he were to stop breathing for some reason, and his heart stopped beating, she could not help, and not defend him in his time of need. It was a cold, soulless feeling.

How had he become like this anyways? No one had bothered to explain the situation, only that she, Anko, Ino, Hinata and the rest of the squad had been sent to pick up Sasuke. No one had said anything about him being in a coma, or that he had potentially made contact with two S-class missing Nin. She only knew this fact because Zabuza had made a point complaining about how he'd almost killed one for them, but had failed to do so.

Had Sasuke been hit by some sort of technique perhaps? Was his unconsciousness that Nin's fault? She felt like tearing her own hair out just at the very thought of someone harming her poor Sasuke-kun.

Huffing, she stood up, and began the trek to leave. Her thoughts were beginning to suffocate her, and she couldn't take it much longer. Giving her crush one last look, she walked down the hallway and down the steps that led to the front doors. Giving the head receptionist a wave, she walked out of the hospital with a look of melancholy on her face.

The path to her home from the hospital was burned into her memory by now, although today, she felt like a detour. Something to shake things up, she could use the pick-me-up. Perhaps stop for some dango, or sushi, maybe some ramen. Although the last one she ticked off, as she was currently on another diet. Personally, she felt diet was another word for starve.

Spotting a nice spot to eat, she was about to step into the sushi shop when she heard a loud crash far away. Swiveling her head, here eyebrows shot to the top of her head at recognizing that the people were that had created the noise.

Uzumaki Naruto stood beside a buxom woman, Hyuuga Hinata and Mitarashi Anko flanking him, his teacher and another plain looking woman with a pig behind him. The blonde lady appeared to be beating the crap out of someone in the greeting box in front of the walls gates, shouting things like "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND GET FRESH WITH ME YOU LECHER!"

Wasting no time, she took off at a run, her face a little pale from the shock of seeing her teammate there.

"Oi! Naruto!" She cried as she stopped in front of him, heaving breaths through a slightly flushed face. "What are you doing back?" She asked, making her teammate raise an eyebrow in a manner not unlike that of Shino.

"We were sent to pick up her-" He pointed towards Tsunade, who was in the process of pounding Izumo, a local Jounin, into the ground "-so she can become the next Hokage." He finished, Sakura giving him a disapproving look. "She's supposed to be the Hokage? She's way to young!" She said.

Sakura could've sworn that she heard Naruto giggle. "Well, actually, Tsunade-hime is more of a Tsunade-obachaan. She's sixty-two." Naruto said frankly. "She's that old?!" Sakura said a little to loudly. "Is there a problem with that, brat?" Tsunade said, cracking her knuckles angrily as she stood menacingly over Sakura.

Needless to say, Sakura dropped the subject.

Giving a murderous look at the now smoking pile of ninja that was Izumo, she said threateningly over her shoulder "I'll be having a word with you later, pervert, mostly about your rights as a Jounin." She said as she trudged off, Shizune walking behind her, apologizing profusely.

"Well, I gotta stay with her you four, so I'll be off. Have a good one, so proclaims the GREAT TOAD SAGE!" Jiraiya said, trotting off.

"I-I must leave as w-well, father will be cu-curious as to where I've been the past week or s-so." Hinata stuttered as she jogged off, leaving Naruto, Sakura and Anko. "So, what now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I must be off, after all, I have many important things I must discuss with several people I'm going to be meeting." Anko said as she struck a serious pose. Naruto sadly dashed her hopes of looking serious. "Your gonna to go get wasted, aren't you?" He asked, his tone flat. Anko deflated. "Am I really that predictable?" All she got was the silent treatment back.

"Whateva-whateva, I do what I want!" She said as she regained her usual air and took off at a good trot, leaving Naruto and Sakura to themselves. "So, how was the trip?" Sakura asked. Naruto just turned to look at her.

"A full week, we're inseparable, and in two minutes we are broken apart," was all Naruto said as he began to walk off, Sakura catching up to him in a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet, almost...TOO quiet!

Naruto's eyes scanned the walls of his apartment, noting how tidy it looked. Although he had anticipated a far louder greeting, but he had come to a completely silent house.

He'd been welcomed back home, sure. Haku and Zabuza had given him there hello's, Temari and Kankuro stopping up as well, though Gaara was nowhere to be seen, and surprisingly he'd been greeted by Neji of all people, although a greeting was far to nice a term for it, as he'd simply glared at him for a moment, before walking off. Odd guy that Neji...

Now however, that the welcomes and congratulations on not getting killed had been said, he was home alone. But the question was, where was-

"OOOMMPH!" Breath shot out of his lungs as a large weight suddenly collided with his chest, knocking him sharply to the ground. Regaining his breath, his eyes widened as he realized that whoever the assailant that had attacked him was...Nuzzling him.

"Nar-u-to neechan!" Aiko cooed happily while purring, her human (And still very naked) human form firmly attached to his upper body. Naruto had the decency to blush as he pried her off of him, only to have Aiko tighten her grip on his chest.

"Narutoooo! Where did you go! Aiko-chan was all-alone in here, and no one to talk to! Your the worst owner ever!" She cried in a way that could be seen as both cute and fake. "G-gomen Aiko-c-chan." Naruto apologized fruitlessly, the weight of her bust fully compressed against his chest, making things a little uncomfortable.

"Oh no, no "sorry's" yet Naruto-neechan, not before you do something very special for me!" She said, a feral grin crossing her features. "Uh, what is it exactly? Naruto asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was going to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Preparations must be made Tsunade-sama." The elder councilwoman Utatana Koharu said sternly to the bored looking Tsunade. Said woman gave her a listless look, before giving a wave of her hand. "Yes, yes, I know. I'm the new Hokage, big whoop." She said, irking the woman to now end.

_'This is our new leader?' _She thought to herself sadly. Pushing that aside "Fine. Aoba, Genma!" She gave a curt shout. Instantly the two-formentioned Shinobi materialized behind her. "Hai!" Both said, disappearing in a poof of smoke. "See to it word is sent to the lords. They must know that our village has a new leader." She said. Both nodded, before bursting into smoke. Turning back to their new leader, Koharu stood up. "You will be contacted when the ceremony will take place. Good day." She said, before walking out the door with a click.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Man, this is starting to be a real hassle, isn't it?" She said to Shizune, who nodded. Tsunade stood up, feeling the need to stretch her legs. Walking out the door, Shizune not far behind, Tsunade walked down the hallway that led to the front, taking in the nostalgic sights and sounds of being in Konoha again.

The front door loomed in overhead, and Tsunade breathed in the scent of pine, relaxing for just a brief moment.

It was in that brief moment, something small and loud collided with her chest. The boy, quite young looking, had run headlong into her chest, and was now currently rubbing up against her. The tick that cringed up on her head was massive, and she had to severely restrain herself from smashing him into the ground. That didn't stop her from giving him hell for even accidentally walking into her chest.

Shoving the kid away, who now sported a massive blush and a heavy scowl, she gave him a stern look. "What do you think your doing, PERVERT?!" She said, brandishing her fist like a threat. The brown-haired boy's scowl deepened, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"None of your business, you old hag!" He said, brandishing a fist right back. "OLD HAG?! How dare you speak to your new Hokage like that!" Tsunade retorted, her entire aura radiating killer-intent.

The boy wasn't affected; in fact, he grew a far off look, his entire back ridged. "You're lying." He crossed his arms, a pout sprouting across his face. Tsunade's fury died a little, although she decided to barb the little punk. "Oh I'm lying am I, Gaki? And what makes you so sure of that?" The boy fixed her with a hard look.

"Because, there isn't a person alive as strong as oji-san. Especially not an old hag like you." The brownie exclaimed, pointing dramatically at her chest to emphasize his point. "Oji-san...?" Tsunade asked incredulously, before realizing whom this little sprout was. He must've been Sarutobi's grand kid, Kono- something.

"Ura, brat, so you don't think I'm actually the new Hokage, eh?" She said, raising an eyebrow. Kono-something just nodded his head vigorously. "Fine then, I'll show you something." Snapping fingers, a ninja magically materialized behind her. "Hai Hokage-sama." The ninja, an ANBU, said, bowing towards her. Kono-something was speechless. "N-no way..." Was all he said in a cracking voice, before taking off. A thin blonde eyebrow arched as Tsunade gave a ponderous look after the now running boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been right, it was what he had been afraid of what it would be.

Cooking her dinner. Yes, now normally, this wasn't a problem, after all, he did do it a lot, but this was a special occasion. You see, she was having him cook for her because she wanted to be a bother, call it punishment if you will. Although he had managed to convince her to wear a shirt…

"Naruto, cook faster!" She said, whining slightly louder. Naruto gave her a disapproving look. "Why the hell am I doing this anyways? You're not going to hurt me, so why exactly am I doing this?" He said as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

Aiko took a thoughtful pose. "Because you love me." She concluded triumphantly, her finger pointed sky-wards. Naruto resisted the strong urge to face-fault. "And I know where you sleep, and have access to a fully stocked fridge." She added, nodding her head up and down.

"Whatever..." Naruto said under his breath as he stirred the beef in the pan around. About five minutes later, a large amount of steaming beef-strips with soy sauce and rice was lying defenseless in Aiko's path. Picking up a pair of chopsticks, she put them in her hand meticulously, raising them just above the plate, before diving in.

The sound of food being gobbled down at a speed thought unimaginable by mortal man soon followed, Aiko wasting no time to let it cool down. Within moments, it was all gone, the only trace of it ever being there the steam still rising from the plate itself, minus the food.

"Well, I got things to do, so I'll just be leaving." Standing up, he turned to leave, be was stopped as a hand grabbed the hem of his poncho. "Hold on, I'm still hungry." Aiko said.

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow. "You ate a full course, and your still hungry..." He found that unlikely, she was probably doing this to irk him. And it was working all to well...

"Yes, and I want something very specific." She said, crossing her arms. Naruto groaned mentally. He'd been hoping to practice using the four for at a training ground, although now he had to factor in whatever the resident kitsune (aside from the one that lived in his stomach) wanted.

"Okay, fine. What, oh your supreme snootiness, would you like?" He added with as much sarcasm he could muster. He'd been improving with that, what with being around Sasu-

His memory jolted at the realization that he had forgotten his third teammate entirely. Sasuke had been out cold last time he'd checked, that cloaked assassin had really done a number on him.

His preoccupied mind became apparent to Aiko, as she had already told him what she wanted, and yet he hadn't gone out to get it. "Oi! You listening Naruto-neesan?" She said, waving her hands around. Naruto shook his head. "S-sorry, I just remembered something." He said.

Aiko gave a disapproving look. "I want...Ramen." She said. Naruto gave her an equally disapproving look. "R-ramen?" He asked. "Hai, I want Ichiraku ramen." A quick turn on her heal, and she was in the other room.

Naruto just stood there, the dilemma of not going to Ichiraku's, and the consequences if he didn't...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's not true, it just can't be true." Konohamaru said, sipping down another mouthful of the famous cup noodles, the flaps of the stand rustling behind him. The noodles tasted good, although they didn't quell the troubles that brewed in his small head.

That woman couldn't have been the new Hokage, right? The old man had just died; they weren't that insensitive...Were they? They still cared like he did, still mourned his death, didn't they? He could deny it to the ends of the earth, but to an extent, Konohamaru knew that it was fruitless. The evidence had been there, kneeling in a porcelain masked ANBU, acknowledging the fact that he was wrong, and that large-breasted, platinum blonde BIMBO was there new leader. Clenching his fist to the point were his chopsticks broke, Konohamaru's anger rose.

"So, that's where you ran off to, Gaki." A familiar voice said over his shoulder. Swiveling his head, Konohamaru's eyes locked onto the two mounds of flesh that were Tsunade's breast. "Still perverted I see." The new Hokage said, taking a seat beside him.

Konohamaru shot a dirty look at her, before gulping down some ramen. "Oi! What are you, stalking me Oba-san? What, you like kiddies to?" The last part said with enough venom to kill eight pythons and a chinchilla (SP? Chinchilla AWAY!).

"What crawled up your butt kid?" Tsunade had a hunch what was bothering the boy, but decided to wait and see what he was all about. "What do you care, anyways, stalker." Konohamaru shot back. Tsunade had to restrain herself from breaking his nose for that one.

"Well, like I said back there, I'm the new Hokage. I gotta take care of the village, and everyone in it. That includes an annoying kid like you." She poked him in the forehead to emphasize her point. "Owwww! Oba-san! That hurt!" Konohamaru said, rubbing the spot where she'd poked him. Tsunade giggled a little, his childish actions reminded her of Jiraiya when he was younger. Like when he was twenty-five perhaps…

"So, what's been eating you anyways, squirt?" She said, while ordering a small bowl of ramen. Konohamaru gave her a distrustful look, before sighing. "I feel like...The whole village has given up on Oji-san." The young ninja soberly said, his head hanging a little at his confession. "Everyday I see them all forget about him more and more, and now they've replaced him with you, a week after his death!" Konohamaru gave a shout to the heavens, attracting the attention of several passerbies.

Tsunade gave a thoughtful look, she could understand where he was coming from, after the death of her lover, she'd been crushed for years, and she still hadn't gotten over it. But the world around her had gotten over it not a week later, like the boy had mentioned. She'd felt like he did, like everyone had forgotten about a loved one seemingly overnight.

"Listen, you have to understand something kid." Tsunade told him soberly, gingerly sampling the broth of her ramen. "The world is constantly growing, evolving and changing. There are always going to be loved ones around us that will pass on, die, or be hurt. The thing is, the world understands that this is all a part of growing up, and thus gets over it quickly.

"Unlike the world however, people like you or me don't understand, so we cling to the memories and good times we had with those people, and start to hate the world for not doing the same. It is this hatred that can consume a person. My advise to you is to always mourn his death, but remember that what's done is done, and the world moves on."

Konohamaru looked almost like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes wide and unblinking at this mountain of wisdom that had suddenly been dumped upon him. "Wow..." He said under his breath. "You really know what you're talking about, eh?" The brown-headed child said to the buxom blonde.

"You could say I have some experience in the matter." Tsunade spoke nostalgically, remembering the good times she'd had with Dan. A comfortable silence descended over the two as both ate their noodles in silence. The silence didn't last long.

"Tsunade?" A metallic voice said behind her. Swiveling her head, Tsunade's well-trained eyes met the glassy lenses of Naruto's goggles, which was holding a bowl of to-go ramen. "N-naruto? What are you doing here?" She said, surprised that she'd see him here of all places.

Naruto was equally shocked, he'd hardlly thought he'd run into Tsunade here of all places, not two hours after they'd departed. He'd have expected seeing her at a bar perhaps, but at a ramen stand? Ichiraku's no less? That was just plain odd.

"Ya, I actually needed to talk with you." Naruto said, grabbing a stool beside her. However, before he could elaborate, a high-pitched squeak issued from behind Tsunade. "Oi, Baa-chan, who's the creep?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto's eyebrow ticked at that comment. "Tsunade, who's the _punk?" _Naruto asked, leering towards the boy, who seemed all but unaffected. Tsunade, being stuck in the middle, grew a sheepish smile. "Well, um, Naruto this is...Uh...I actually don't know." Her sheepishness grew ten-fold.

"My name is Konohamaru. Remember it, you creepy poncho-wearing weirdo." Konohamaru said, making Naruto bristle. **"You're actually going to take that from some little punk with an ego? TEAR HIS HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS!" **Kyuubi all but shrieked in his head. The prospect of decapitating the boy seemed almost too nice, but Naruto knew better. Just the fox trying to force him into a killing spree.

"Oh, so it was Konohamaru!" Tsunade exclaimed, trying to ease the situation. "Alright, Naruto, this is Konohamaru, Konohamaru, this is Naruto." Tsunade introduced the two, hoping that Sarutobi's grand kid didn't set Naruto off in some way. Part of her doubted it, but hey, she didn't really know what made Naruto angry.

"What kinda name is Naruto anyways? You some kinda weird mutant fish that the scientists liked to make fun of?" Konohamaru wasn't stupid enough to believe that Naruto was some dumb fish thing, heck, didn't look anything like a fish. But the boy had learned one thing in his short life, making fun of someone's name really pissed them off.

Kyuubi was quick to take advantage of Naruto's slowly rising anger. **"You know you want to. No one would notice if per say you were to dip a minute amount of your most lethal poison into the ramen. He'd die puking up blood, no one the wiser. Maybe the health inspector would close down this shoddy place to, never have to worry about that skanky two tails ever asking this of you again." **

In that single sentence, Kyuubi had managed to piss him off more then the Kono-kid had done so in the last three. _"Shut...The fuck...UP!" _His mental shout shook the very foundation of his mind. Kyuubi had the decency to remain silent after that. "So, Naruto, you had something to ask me?" Tsunade said, trying to change the subject.

Naruto's attention shot back to the point at hand, although his anger was still fuming in the back of his head. "Yes, I need you to help a friend of mine out. He was recently hurt on a mission, and if memory serves, he's been in a coma ever since. I'd like it if you could wake him up, as a favor to me." Naruto asked as courteously as possible.

Tsunade's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Umm...I guess so, I'm not doing anything, sure. I'll meet you at the hospital front doors in about fifteen minutes." Tsunade said, turning back to her ramen, Naruto nodded as well, going to drop off the package.

Heading back to his apartment, Naruto opened the door to his living quarters after giving another 'Hi' towards Haku. He found Aiko sitting still at the table, looking rather annoyed. "What took you so long, I had to wait so long that now I'm hungry again!" Aiko pouted.

Naruto just sighed to himself, before setting the ramen on the table. Aiko gave it a look, looked back at her owner, and then frowned. "You got the wrong kind." She said, crossing her arms and turning away. Naruto face-faulted.

"The...Wrong kind?" He said shakily. Aiko nodded, her back still turned to him, her noise pointed in the air. "Yes, I wanted pork, you got me miso. I don't want it anymore." She shoved the bowl away with her hand, small drops of it hitting the table.

Naruto had known it; she'd sent him on a pointless errand just to get back at him. "Look, I gotta go now, I'll see you later." He stood up, making Aiko's fox ears stand on end. "Eh? Where are you going? Naruto-kun's leaving me alone again? Your such a bad owner!" She crossed her arms again, this time fixing Naruto with playful glare and pout combined.

"Look, I'll be back soon, so don't worry." He turned around, heading for the door. He felt a slight tug at his poncho, and turning around, his eyes widened in alarm.

"I have to be sure you don't run off like last time, so I'll just keep this safe until you get back." She said, waving his Icha Icha: Paradise in his face, held firmly by one of her tails. Naruto reached out to grab it, but was snatched out of his reach quickly enough. Sighing for what was probably the fifth time that day, he acknowledged that he wouldn't have the book on him for a while.

"Fine, I'll be back soon." The click of the door closing was heard.

Aiko found herself alone with Naruto's most precious book, the red cover making her more and more curious. "Well, always did wonder what this was about anyways, might as well find out." Flipping to the first page, she began to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! There you are, I was wondering when you were going to get here." Tsunade said cheerfully, her rather sober talk with Konohamaru forgotten. Naruto's form trotted towards the front of the hospital, his steps quick from the run over there.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to...make an important decision on my part." Naruto apologized, stepping into the front doors, Tsunade walking closely behind.

"So, what is it exactly you needed me for anyways?" Tsunade prodded. Naruto didn't stop to answer, the stairwell coming closer with each step. "Well, as you may or may not know, while trying to locate you, me and Jiraiya had a run in with two missing Nin. During this battle, a friend of mine, Uchiha Sasuke, was injured and is in a coma. I would appreciate it if you were to heal him, as the medical staff are apparently ill-equipped from what Sakura has told me." By the time he was done, they'd reached the floor Sasuke was on.

"Wait, he's an Uchiha? I thought they were all killed off." Tsunade said, slightly surprised. Naruto turned to her for a moment. "Well, I suppose you info was incorrect." Turning around, he headed to the room number Sakura had mentioned. Opening the door, he stepped inside and was met with a very startling sight.

Sasuke lay in his bed, eyes shut tight, his faced covered with a respiratory mask designed to keep him breathing. An IV stood beside the bedside, on the table beside him, a small vase with flowers in it. Naruto had never seen his comrade like this before, lying like death in the bed,

His face white and perspiration thick on his forehead.

The damage had been more severe then he had thought.

Tsunade stepped forward from behind him, not wasting a moment, and set to work. Her palm glowed a ghostly green as she placed it over Sasuke's forehead, trying to locate the root of the problem. Sasuke's face clenched slightly at the contact, but he remained asleep, not budging an inch.

"This is severe." Tsunade said, her more serious tone replacing her usual one. "He's been hit with a powerful Genjutsu, one that has caused him severe mental damage." Tsunade said gravely. "I am able to heal him, but it will be difficult, and it's possible he may not live through it." Naruto's blood temperature dropped at this news.

"Please, he's a comrade, and a friend of mine. My other teammate is rather distressed by his current condition, and I fear the longer he stays like this, the worse he'll get." Naruto said. Tsunade gave a grime nod, before running through the hand seals for the technique.

Placing her hand on Sasuke's forehead, she set to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What...The hell..._

_It was painful to think, his entire body burned. His head hurt, as did his arm, and his eyes ached as though they'd never blinked his entire life. There were few words to describe what Uchiha Sasuke was feeling._

_The closest one was agony._

_Sasuke painful tried to recollect how he had come to such pain. Searching his memory, brief flashes reached him._

_A long hallway...Naruto, sprawled on the ground...Two men standing over him...Rage suddenly igniting...Pain all up his arm...Red eyes, so very red._

_"You still don't have enough...Hate." A cold, cruel voice crawled through his head. "W-what the-?" Sasuke bit out as nightmares only a devil could create erupted from his mindscape. Blood soaking the ground...Begging for mercy...Those cold eyes, boring into his soul...The nightmares...Vengeance and hatred..._

_"You are far to weak to stop us Sasuke." His arm cracked under pressure. "We are here for the blonde, not some weak fool like you." His now broken arm was twisted behind his back. _

_Him, they wanted him. The blonde, the ninja that had been inferior, but had already surpassed him. When had it occurred? When had someone so close to him become stronger? Why did they want him, what made Naruto so important?! Was it his body?! His skill?! Why, why did he have to suffer, and that THING constantly gaining things that he never did?! Why did he get the power, and not Sasuke?! Why him?!_

_WHY HIM?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's eyes lurched open as Tsunade withdrew her hand from him, her Jutsu a success. Sasuke's face was paler then usual, a look of surprise and shock on his face as he scanned the room, and his eyes landed on Naruto.

Him of all people.

"There, you should be alright." A large breasted woman addressed him, making him look at her. The look of menace that marred it shocked her, for a patient that had just woken from a coma, Sasuke didn't look all that grateful. "Whatever." Tsunade huffed. "Fine then, don't say thank you. Naruto, I gotta say, from your description, I thought this kid would be more thankful than this. I gotta go, there are files I have to read up on, like this boy who needs an operation on an arm and a leg." Tsunade said, before leaving them to talk.

Naruto stood across his teammate, before walking forwards, grabbing a chair and sitting down across him, the silence descending like a thick blanket.

Sasuke's eyes listlessly turned towards Naruto. For a brief moment, Naruto almost swore that Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a brief moment, killer-intent as thick as fog filling the room, before it dissipated a second later.

It was quiet, as Sasuke's gaze leveled with Naruto's, and both simply stared for a moment. Sasuke decided to break the ice. "Why you?" He said, his voice cold, his eyes not really looking at Naruto's, lost in thought.

Naruto was silent. "Why did they try to capture you? Did they manage so? And if so, why are you still alive?" Sasuke said a little louder, trying to make Naruto answer.

All that was returned to him was silence.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted, snatching the front of Naruto's poncho and pulling his face inches from his. "You owe me this Naruto, answer the question!" Naruto remained silent, before sighing.

"You sure are active for someone who just woke up from a coma." Naruto deadpanned, Sasuke throwing him back into his chair.

"Come with me." Sasuke said, getting out of the hospital bed, and heading out the hallway. Naruto raised an eyebrow. First his friends barely talking, then he's pestering him, and now he wants to show him something.

_'God help me if he's PMSing.' _Naruto thought to himself as he walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it exactly you wanted to tell me?" Naruto said to his oddly acting comrade. _'Somethings up, I just need to figure it out.' _Naruto reassured himself. The walk had led him to the roof of the hospital, white sheets being dried in the fresh wind, hung on wooden stands.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you one chance to answer my questions." Sasuke said, his arrogance now starting to show up. Naruto thought to himself. "Fine, I wasn't captured, so there." Naruto answered simply.

A tick appeared on Sasuke's forehead. "I meant, why were they after you?!" He shouted, his anger rising as Naruto continued to dodge the question. Naruto just remained silent.

Sasuke grit his teeth violently. "Fine then, if you won't tell me...I'LL JUST BEAT THE ANSWERS OUT OF YOU!" Sasuke lunged forwards, catching Naruto off guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's walk to the hospital had been fairly predictable at this point. Nothing had happened, nothing strange, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

Now however, she was shocked to find a commotion on top of the very building that she'd been heading to. "Are we being...attacked?" She asked as she could hear the scuffle from down there. The cracks from kicks and punches echoed off the concrete of the buildings roof, her well-tuned ninja eyes turned skywards, and widened in horror.

Sasuke sat, perched on the fence at the ends of the roof. He suddenly leapt high in the air, narrowly dodging as Naruto shot straight at him, nearly knocking him off the fence, rebounding off the top giving chase to Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened. She reacted instantly, taking off into the hospital, intent on stopping the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducking under a strike, Sasuke maneuvered under Naruto's torso, going to attack his open gut. He faltered however, as Naruto's second pair of arms shot out, almost decking him in the face.

Skidding to a halt a few meters away, Sasuke took a moment to reassess his opponent. Naruto not invincible, he just had to figure things out. His Sharingan blazed as he charged in for another attack. However, Naruto's next move surprised him.

His fingers moving to a single hand seal, several hundred Naruto's burst into life, completely encircling him. "Sasuke, this is your last chance. Up until this point, I've been going easy on you, but now I must digress." To emphasize his point, every clone's hands drew wrist-blades; their aura's becoming more menacing.

"Like you could. I bet you can't even scratch my forehead!" Sasuke indicated to his scalp to emphisize his point. Naruto remained silent, before raising his four hands. Light caught the strings that hung on them, Sasuke tracing them to nearly all the clones there. "Its a bet." Naruto said, before bring his hands down, his clones suddenly taking off.

Sasuke's Sharingan went into overtime as he dodged left and right, the clones flying at him at high speeds. Jumping over one, kicking its back, making it explode, Sasuke rolled as three more dove in like harpies.

Naruto stood from the back, his arms waving wildly as barrage after barrage of clones shot towards Sasuke, his comrade managing to knick a clone as the flew away. Naruto's brow began to sweat, it was getting pretty difficult.

Simultaneously, Sasuke smiled. His Sharingan, while not as good as per say the Byakugan at seeing Chakra, could make out the stings, and Sasuke was happy to note that Naruto wasn't controlling his clones actions, just there new ability to fly. A large squadron flew by, Sasuke dropping low and unleashing a quick five hit combo, dispensing most of the pack.

Naruto scowled, spreading his arms out, his clones moving far away from Sasuke. The Uchiha gladly took the quick breather, his unused muscles felt weak. Naruto suddenly spoke up, catching his attention.

"Sasuke." He called, "Its over." Naruto's hands clapped together, his army of clones descending upon the last Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's feet beat against the stairwell as she feverishly ran up the stairs. She should have been up there by then; she needed to end this fight now. She didn't know what possessed her, but she just knew.

The outcome of this fight would not be a good one.

A vibration rocked the hospital, her pace quickened ten fold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke waited, then, leapt high above the flying Naruto's. Naruto's eyes shot skyward, but it was to late to move his army, there were caught in Sasuke's direct path of fire.

High above, Sasuke's hands ran through a series of hand seals, ones that had been burned into his mind since his early years. _**'Katon: G**__**ōkakyū no Jutsu' **_Sasuke gave the chant in his head, and blew forth a massive plum of fire, engulfing his opposition.

Naruto had almost nothing to protect himself as he to be caught in the fire's torrent. _'He's serious.' _The blonde noted to himself, as he looked left at a surviving clone. "I didn't want to have to use this." Naruto said quietly to himself, raising his hand as the clone set to work.

Sasuke faltered as his flames were blown into a whirlwind, the center becoming visible. Eye's widening, the last Uchiha was stunned. _'What is that thing?!' _He said to himself, the mass of swirling energy pulsating in Naruto's palm catching his eye immediately.

His memory jolted. The battle with Gaara, he had seen Naruto use the same technique, it had obliterated the Suna Ninja's sand armor! He couldn't allow himself to be hit by it, at all costs. Running through three quick hand seals, Sasuke's hand ignited in a surge of electricity.

A grim understanding reached Naruto as his clone disappeared. Sasuke, through some unknown mean, shot straight towards Naruto, instead of plummeting straight to the ground. Simultaneously, Naruto leapt straight up, his arm stretched outwards.

Neither heard the door to the roof slam open, or the slapping noise of Sakura's feet against the pavement as she leapt to dive in between the two warring comrades. All they heard and saw was the whistling of the Rasengan, and the chirping of a thousand birds.

It happened in a split second, faster then any of them could have seen. One moment, Sasuke's hand was aimed directly at Naruto's face, the next; the last Uchiha was spiraling towards a water tower. Naruto himself was dealt the same problem; the second water tank beside Sasuke's his trajectory.

The Jutsu's rammed into the metal surface of the containers, Sasuke's piercing the hull, Naruto's causing a small crater to bend itself into it. Falling to the ground with a thud, Sasuke and Naruto swiveled their heads towards whoever had sent them flying.

Kakashi stood in front of the third member of team seven; his book put away, a look of quiet disappointment on his face. "What exactly do you think your doing?" Kakashi said coldly towards both Genin, his single eye cold and sharp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's were I gotta end it all for you.**

**NOT! DOUBLE CHAPTER! BOOYA! Call it an apology for this taking so damn long.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto remained silent, neither speaking a word. "Not talkative eh? Well then, I suppose I'll just have to tell you what I saw then." Kakashi said steely, his usual lazy drawl replaced by one that didn't seem to suit him. It was one of menace.

"What I saw you two doing was almost kill, not only yourselves, but Sakura as well. What I saw you two doing was something reckless, and destructive. Both of those techniques are A-class, lethal force Jutsu, ones that were never meant to be used on comrades!"

Sasuke cut in. "Then why did you even bother teaching me a technique if I'm not going to use it?!" Sasuke shot at him. "Don't even Sasuke, I happen to know for a fact you initiated this fight in the first place!" Kakashi said in a forceful voice, quieting Sasuke's own. "These techniques were never taught to you so you could try to kill each other with them, they are meant to be used to protect what is precious, your comrades!"

Kakashi's eye was now leaking small amounts of killer-intent, making Sakura shiver, goose bumps forming on her skin. "You two could have done that to each other." Kakashi pointed towards the towers. Surveying the damage, Naruto was silent, but Sasuke, Sasuke smirked.

After all, the hole he had left in the tower was far larger and more lethal looking then Naruto's small dent. Sasuke would have won, no doubt about it.

"That could have been either of you." Kakashi said solemnly. "I want you two to head home. Sasuke, I'm going to have to have a talk with you about attacking comrades, Naruto-" Kakashi was cut off as Naruto stood up. "Are you going to punish me for defending myself again, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto quipped.

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "No, but I am going to punish you for initiating this little showdown between techniques. I want you to meet me tomorrow for extreme physical training." Kakashi said, giving a wave of his hand. As one, his disciples disappeared, Naruto and Sakura heading down the stairwell, Sasuke deciding to walk down to his room in the infirmary room from the wall.

Kakashi stood there, not moving. "To think, you taught Naruto the Rasengan." He said to seemingly no one. More surprisingly, someone replied. "More surprisingly, you taught the Chidori to a hot head like Sasuke." Jiraiya said, sitting atop a water tower.

"Very unwise of you Kakashi, at least I made sure with my disciple that was capable of knowing when and where he should use his technique. That boy of yours is far to hateful to have a technique like that in his arsenal." Jiraiya scolded.

"If I recall, it was Naruto that goaded Sasuke into attacking with the Chidori by bringing out the Rasengan." Kakashi responded. Jiraiya just shook his head. "Whatever you need to help you sleep at night. Seeya, I gotta go talk to the blonde, and maybe do some research." Jiraiya was gone in a poof of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One would have thought that the fights outcome would have sated Sasuke's desire to prove himself. They were sadly very wrong, in fact, the fights outcome had had the exact opposite effect on Sasuke's desire, and it had made him beyond frustrated.

Why? Because, at first glance, Sasuke's attack would have finished Naruto without a doubt. Or so it had seemed. Sasuke had walked a small distance down the wall leading to his hospital room; he turned as he thought he heard a voice. His smug smile died on his lips as his eyes landed on the back of Naruto's water tower.

It was blown wide open, a massive gaping hole lined with twisted spikes of metal. Sasuke slowly slid to his knee's, his teeth clenched as realization hit him. Naruto would have killed him; there wasn't a doubt in his mind. Naruto was still stronger then him.

Hours later, Sasuke's face was still set in a scowl, one that threatened to engulf his eyes. For a brief moment, Sasuke had had it, he had the belief he was still stronger then his blonde teammate, only to have it dashed moments later.

It stung.

"Che." Sasuke said to himself, his teeth tightly clenched. This would not do, if Sasuke wasn't stronger then Naruto, what chance did he have against his brother? None.

The tree he sat in shook slightly as his fist impacted with its bark, causing small pieces of it to crack off. The dusk night went unnoticed to him, all Sasuke cared about at that point was that Naruto was higher on the food chain.

Sasuke's brooding was cut short however, when out of nowhere, thin ninja wire suddenly wrapped around his torso, cutting of circulation as it bound him to the trunk of the tree. Struggling, Sasuke waited for his captor to appear. He didn't have to wait long.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said coldly, as his sensei materialized before him on the branch. "Sasuke." The older ninja replied back, his eyes leveling with his pupils, though they held nowhere near the amount of hostility Sasuke's had.

"Cut these damn ropes." Sasuke demanded, struggling to emphasize. Kakashi made no such move, instead, sighing and kneeling in front of Sasuke, his eyes almost...Disappointed. "I'm afraid I can't Sasuke, as I said, I need to talk to you."

Sasuke resisted the urge to scoff.

"I was rather surprised, I didn't figure you the jealous type." Kakashi said mostly to himself. Sasuke grew an annoyed expression. "What the hell do you mean jealous. And of who? Naruto, that's a load of crap." Sasuke scoffed. Kakashi shook his head. "No Sasuke, what's a load of crap is what you just tried to convince yourself."

"I have eyes. I was there by the windowsill, I was there when you challenged Naruto, and I was there when you and him almost killed Sakura. She was rather shaken by that, if you'd taken the time to notice. And I knew from the moment I saw you wake up, you were mad and jealous. Unlike Naruto, I happen to have ANBU training that taught me how to identify someone's emotions. All I needed to know was what you were mad and jealous about." Kakashi wasn't done yet, but Sasuke didn't want to hear the rest.

"So, why didn't you step in then? It's your job, isn't it, to keep your students from killing each other? So then, tell me, Sharingan no Kakashi, why is it that you let a fight transpire, right before your eyes?" Sasuke said, his voice growing a sinister edge that made the hairs on Kakashi's neck stand up.

"Sasuke, it was never my job to make every decision for you. It was your choice to engage in a fight with Naruto, as was it was Naruto's choice to accept. I never intended to intervene, until Sakura stepped in, and if I hadn't, she would have been killed." Kakashi said soberly. Sasuke glowered at his response.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice. "Sasuke, the technique I taught you is not made to kill your comrades, I gave you it so you could protect them. Turning on Naruto was the most reckless, dangerous thing I've ever seen you do." Sasuke had heard enough. "How the hell do you expect me to get any stronger like this?! You give me a technique, and I'm forbidden to use it! I wish to practice, and you scold me! How will I grow strong, if I am forced to hold myself back?!" Sasuke shouted, his breath's shallow and quick. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke sadly.

"Its not a question of how you'll get stronger Sasuke, its a question of what your willing to do to get stronger. If you wish to attain strength through any means, even sacrificing everything around you, then what is left to protect? It is the ties of the people around us that make us strong. I am who I am today because of those around. I am strong because of these ties, severing them will only weaken you in the long run." said Kakashi, his voice quiet but strong.

Sasuke sat opposite, pondering these words, the moment of anger passed. "I leave you with this question Sasuke. We'll be meeting tomorrow at the bridge, same time. See you." Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, the wires around Sasuke loosened instantly.

Sasuke sat, his eyes downcast, as the wind brushed the leaves of the tree.

From across the way however, four sat, their eyes trained on the boy across the way. "Crap, that little talk could complicate things." A boy, said, silver hair banged over his left eye. The oddest thing about him was the second head growing out of his back. His attire was that of a Sound Shinobi, as were the rest of the people present.

"Perhaps our efforts are wasted then." A much taller, over-weighed boy said, his orange, pointed hair giving him a look of menace, though it was dwarfed by the girl that sat beside him. Though far smaller, her blazing red hair drooping down the side of her face, her eyes were narrowed, a minute amount of killer intent leaking out.

"Shut it fat ass. There's a way, we just gotta think of it." The girl said. "I think I have one." The boy beside her said, his slightly tanned skin and six arms making him stand out the most among them.

"'Kay, lets here it." The boy with silver hair said. Soft muttering was heard, before they broke their circle. Silver-hair chuckled. "Kukukukuku, this should work nicely." They all turned to Sasuke's direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's feet trotted on the concrete, her head hung low, her eyes downcast. She hadn't figured this was how things would have been when Sasuke woke up, oh no, not at all. She'd figured that Sasuke would have been the same old Sasuke, Naruto and him would be best friends, and then maybe while she was dreaming, whisk her off to the land of happiness and sun-shine blossoms.

Stupid reality and its harsh way of destroying dreams.

Naruto and Sasuke had fought, not the moment that Sasuke had awakened. She'd been told by Kakashi that Sasuke had started it, but she knew better. Sasuke wasn't like that, she'd known it her whole life, and it was all Naruto's fault.

**"Damn right it's his fault, that BAKA!" **A deformed, guttural shout that sounded uncannily like her voice reverberated though her head, shaking its very foundation. Sasuke couldn't have started it, he just...Couldn't have!

So why did she get a weird feeling that she was lying to herself?

"Why...?" She whispered to no one, just herself. When she'd been speeding up the steps to the roof, there had been only one thought, what if Naruto killed Sasuke?

Would he be like that thug on the bridge, lifelessly falling to the floor like a puppet without strings? Would Naruto tear him apart, like dogs do with a scrap of meat? What if Sasuke had died?

**"...Then we'd be nothing, you'd be nothing." **The voice told her again. Sakura sat at a bench beside the road, her thoughts beginning to darken like the sky above her.

"...That's not true..." She spoke softly to herself again.

**"Isn't it? Without Sasuke, who would you be friends with still? Without Sasuke, what would you have strived for? Without him, there would be nothing for you in this world, he's been the light that's guided you for so long, what would happen if he was extinguished?" **Inner-Sakura hissed.

_'When did you become so evil?' _Sakura thought coldly to herself, a bitter smile crossing her face. **"I was never evil Sakura, I am you. I am just your base instinct. And your instincts are telling you to be afraid. For if Sasuke dies, we have nothing, and by extension..."**

"We die..." Sakura whispered to herself, the wind picking up. _'I don't understand though, what do you want me to do, kill Naruto? NEVER!' _Sakura told herself vehemently.

**"I'm not saying kill him, just make sure he's on our side, that he won't try to kill Sasuke. You saw his movements, you know that he almost killed us with that attack." **Inner Sakura said, the pace of her voice quickening.

_'But...Didn't Sasuke do the same?' _Sakura said. Inner Sakura remained silent for a moment.

**"No...Sasuke was defending himself, and we were in the way. Naruto began by using that technique. Perhaps even, Sasuke was trying to save us, maybe Naruto intended to kill us." **The almost hopeful edge in her voice made Sakura worried.

_"I wonder...How long I can keep lying to myself.' _The cold thought wormed its way through Sakura's core. She knew it, that she was lying to herself. She knew her thoughts were those of someone who was in a serious case of denial and possible insanity.

_'I wonder what kind of insane asylum they would stick me in if they knew, just how much I talk to myself...?" _She added to her thoughts as she stood back up, about to take her leave, when a familiar presence caught her attention, banishing these thoughts from her head.

Sasuke walked towards her, is usual ninja attire present minus the forehead protector, a bag slung over his shoulder. "S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, trotting over to her teammate.

"Sakura." The lack of a suffice, combined with the cold tone, almost made Sakura flinch. "What's...What's wrong? Are you hurt or something?" She asked, worry etching itself into her forehead.

"No, I'm fine. Almost better even." He said, emotion almost gone from his voice. "Really, that's good, that's good." Sakura repeated to herself. _'For a second I thought he was going to run away or something...' _"So, what are you so happy about?" Sakura asked, her usual tone and feelings bubbling up.

"I'm going somewhere...To get strong." Sasuke said, before going to walk again. Sakura stood, stock still, not quite believing his words. "W-what do you mean? Are you and Kaka-sensei going somewhere to train?" She asked in an almost to hopeful voice. Sasuke stopped walking.

"No. I'm leaving. Its best that you didn't see me here, just pretend you didn't." Sasuke said, emotion still nowherein his voice. Sakura seemed to quack at his words.

"You can't, where are you going?!" Her voiced hitched in a tone that voiced her fear. Sasuke almost flinched a little.

"Like I said, I'm leaving to get strong Sakura. Here, in this village, that can't and won't happen. If I'm to defeat him-" Itachi''s face flashed in Sasuke's mind "-then I'm going to have to except any strength I can get. Even if it's from the devil." He said resolutely. Sakura's knees began to buckle as shock and fear seemed to multiply with each passing second.

**"...Without him...We die..." **Inner-Sakura whispered softly in her ear. Twirling around, Sakura gazed at Sasuke's slowly retreating form. "You can't!" Sakura shouted, although no one but Sasuke heard. "I need you here-everyone needs you here! Please stay, for me! PLEASE!" Her voice was borderline hysteric at this point.

Sasuke stopped once more. "Sakura...I'm sorry, but this is just something I have to do." He said, his voice still resolute. Sakura grew to understand, he wasn't turning back.

"I'll scream." Her voice was low, an edge that made the twelve year olds voice seem far older then she was. "I'll scream and someone will come."

Sasuke sighed, almost regrettably. "Sakura-" He turned back towards her. Sakura almost grew hope.

"I'm sorry." He said from behind her, before her world turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, bright green eyes framed with pink hair shot open, taking in the slowly rising horizon's sun.

At first, Sakura couldn't recall how she had gotten there, before her memory jolted. Standing up in an almost panic, she took off towards the only person she knew who could take the direct course of action.

Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is your mission, retrieve Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade's now commanding voice informed the newly promoted Chuunin Nara Shikamaru. Said boy gave her a listless look, his normal lazy persona still present despite the direness of the situation.

Shrugging slightly, the pineappled haired boy sighed. "So let me get this straight, you want me to take a small squad of ninja after Sasuke and whoever he may be heading with, defeat them, capture Sasuke and bring him back here, all in the space of a day?" His voiced droned monotonously, giving the impression he didn't really care.

Tsunade nodded, "Precisely. You may take anyone you wish, but I must warn you, there are not a lot of ninja in Konoha right now. Due to the invasion, we've been short on ninja, so you'll have to take what you can get." Shikamaru just looked at her disapprovingly.

"This is...Troublesome." He turned on his heel, heading to the door. Under her breath, Tsunade whispered a prayer.

"Please bring everyone back alive..." It was a shame it was the legendary sucker that said this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Really short intervals eh? Don't worry, they'll start to lengthen out now.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, lets see who we have..." Shikimaru said to himself as he headed to Choji's house. Stopping at the sliding door, he gave a knock before heading inside. He was already on a first name basis with the Amichiki clan, so he needn't worry about being attacked for intruding.

Heading down the hallway, he stopped as he heard a slight, almost unheard munch. _'Choji...' _He smirked to himself.

"You really gotta work on your stealth, Choji." He said to the door that led to the backyard of his home. There was a moment of silence, before it slid open, and the pleasantly plump Shinobi stepped out of his hiding place, his head hung low.

"I have..." He sniffed comically. Shikamaru chuckled, before hey grew a more serious expression. His friend took notice immediately. "Are you okay man?" He asked, taking a bite from a chip he dug out of the barbecue bag he held. Shikamaru just nodded, stepping out onto the lawn.

"Choji, something's...Come up." He said. His friend sat down beside him, his face grimly squishing together due to the chub of his cheeks (Like massive chipmunky goodness!). "Before I continue, I need you to help me find some other ninja in the village, at least three." Choji nodded.

About half an hour later, Shikamaru had the decency to sweat drop, as they had had little luck. Naruto stood quietly beside Neji, whom looked fairly annoyed at being there. Next to him was Kiba with Akamaru perched securely atop his head. "Okay, what the hell is this all about, I still have to walk Akamaru." The fanged boy demanded, his pooch yipping in agreement.

Shikamaru ignored this however, looking at his friend. "This is the best you could do?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Choji just shrugged. "Better then you did, at least I found some ninja." Shikamaru face-faulted.

"Yes, but couldn't we have some people that are more...Capable? Like, I don't know, Ino?"

Choji shook his head. "She's out of town with her dad, probably gone on vacation for a few days. That's why we haven't heard from her."

Shikamaru growled in his head. _'The one time I actually need her help and she's not here...' _

"Okay, Sakura."

"Couldn't find her, apparently she's being consoled by Shizune. She might be a liability anyways."

"Alright, Hinata."

Neji took this one. "She's currently on a mission with her teacher." "Alright, how about Shino then?"

"No good, he's on a trip with his dad, collecting new bugs." Kiba said, making the tick on Shikamaru's head grow.

"Okkkaaaaaay...How about...That Tenten chick that's on your team?" He pointed at Neji. Said boy just frowned.

"Not here." That was all he said, instead turning to glare at Naruto for a while. Naruto just sighed.

"God dammit, that's pretty much everyone...Except maybe..." He trailed off, his tactical brain moving. "Naruto, do you happen to know that big guy with the sword, and that girl that follows him around?" He pointed at the gray wearing blonde. He shook his head.

"Both are out of the village, apparently on a training trip." He shook his head. Shikamaru sighed again. "Okay, one last try, how about those three from the sand...You know, the guy with the gourd?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You mean Gaara, right?" Shikamaru nodded.

"I...Don't really know where they are right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_//Meanwhile, across town//_

"Must you use us in this fashion?" Gaara said irritated, his sand shifting left and right as Temari glanced at the clothing store wears. What he referred to was the fact that his sand was now being used to hold up the piles of clothing she was purchasing, several different dresses were already pilled in his arms, his irritated face poking out of the pile of socks on his head.

"Yes, or would you rather I use you like Kankuro?" She pointed to her brother, whom was modeling a dress for her, his makeup giving the impression he was a really badly dressed cross-dresser. "At least I still have my dignity." The puppet user said under his breath. Several girls walked by, giggling madly at his appearance. "And now I don't..." He sighed dejectedly.

Gaara thanked heavens Temari didn't know what was under his sand; otherwise, he might have ended up like his brother. The horror.

"This should do it." She finished, pulling out a magenta dress, putting it on the pile that was rising on Gaara's head. "Kankuro, you can lose that dress, it's not my size and I don't like the color." She said over her shoulder.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE ME WEAR IT FOR HALF AN HOUR?!" He shouted back at her at twice the volume. "Because you look better as a chick." She said, her brother giving an outcry of frustration, throwing the dress on the ground and stomping on it.

Walking over to the cashier, the large number of clothes was rung up, and out of the store walked the three of them, Gaara's sand holding the brunt of the clothing, Temari carrying nothing.

"Thank god that's over with." Kankuro sighed heavily under his breath, but still loud enough that Temari heard him. "Oh no, that was just stop number one, we still have three more." She said, Kankuro's face brightening up like a tomato, eyes furious.

As his brother began to shout obscenely, using curses that would make a sailor blush, Gaara began to wonder, just how much mayhem he would have to cause to get out of this. "After all, I may not need to kill anymore, but that doesn't' mean I have to be a saint." He almost smiled at that, before he sped up to his sister and brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, I really don't know." Naruto said, across town. Shikamaru gave another sigh, this one by far the loudest, as he plopped down on the ground. "This is just freakin' perfect then, isn't it? All I have is you guys for this mission, and personally, none of you are all that suited for it." Shikamaru groaned.

Large anger tick's sprouted on there heads; Kiba's by far the largest. "What the hell do you mean I'm not suited for a mission like this?! And for that matter, what mission?!" The Inuzuka ranted at the shadow-user. Shikamaru just eyed him.

"To answer your first question, because of that little outburst." Kiba tensed, his expression of extreme displeasure. "Your far to loud for something like this."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as did Choji. "Just what do you mean, 'something like this'? What's happened your not telling us Shikamaru." Choji said, Naruto silently agreeing. Pineapple head in questioned sighed yet again. "Damn this is troublesome."

"Look, there isn't much time, but here's the gist of it, Sasuke has defected." The shock was almost audible. "What do you mean defected?" Naruto said as calmly as possible, his tone dangerous." _'Just what have you done...Sasuke..?' _

"Well, at about 2:47 a.m., Sakura had an encounter with Sasuke. After a brief conversation, she was knocked unconscious, Sasuke's true intent becoming apparent. As of now, there are only three things we know for certain: one; He has a massive head start, so we'll need to move quickly to catch up to him. Two: He has escorts, at least two, probably more-"

"And what's led you to believe this piece of information, since we have so little information?" Neji shot in, his white eyes steely. Shikamaru glared at him for interrupting. "I was getting to that. The third thing is, he's heading to a predetermined location: The Sound Village. To get there, he'd need someone who already knows where it is, I.E., he has escorts. It only makes sense there's more then one." Shikamaru interjected.

Naruto bristled at the name of that village. _'Uchiha Sasuke, you will seek me for power...' _Orochimaru's voice cooed in his memory, making the thought of Sasuke defecting that much more horrible.

"Makes sense, after all, a traitor needs to know where they're going." Neji remarked from the side. Naruto gave him a dangerous look, a dagger sliding from his wrist. "Watch it bastard." Naruto said coldly, making the hairs on the back of Neji's neck stand up. "Che, whatever..." He trailed off, though frankly he was still upset about the match at the exams.

"Hello, over here, guy with the plan." Shikamaru said, distracting the two. "From what Tsunade could gather from Sakura, we'll need to move quickly to catch up to them. I need a tracker-" Kiba's head peaked upwards "-A fighter capable of long-range assessments-" Neji quirked an eyebrow "-someone whose a power house-" Choji smiled proudly "-A captain-" He pointed towards himself "-and finally, someone who can play decoy incase things go wrong." They all simultaneously looked at Naruto, who had an extremely large tick on his forehead.

"We'll need to move out quickly. Meet me in an hour or so at the gates. Tsunade will be there to see us off, as well as Tsunade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aiko's ears shot straight up as her owner trekked into the house, his destination specific. "Oh, Naruto-neechan, there you are. I was wondering were you were." Aiko was violently discouraged when Naruto didn't even respond, instead looking for some extra kunai.

"Naruto! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" She said louder, though to no effect. Her face was now set in a snarl.

"NARUTOOOOO! LISTEN THE FUCK UP!" She screamed, Naruto diving to the ground as though an explosion had gone off. "Y-yes, sorry, I have a new mission." He said, going back to work. "A mission more important then my needs?" She said dangerously, daring him to answer incorrectly.

Naruto stopped working for a second. "In some ways...Yes..." Aiko pounced on his confession. "What do you mean?! What could possibly be more important than me, your friend?" Aiko admitted she was acting a little selfish, yes, but she was upset, Naruto very rarely ignored her like this.

One sentence answered her question. "Sasuke is trying to defect." Her breath almost stopped. "Ooh..." She felt almost guilty for distracting Naruto now. "Sasuke is actually going to that snake for power, obviously trying to kill me yesterday wasn't enough." He muttered darkly.

Aiko stood off to the side, her face set in a sad state. Her master was troubled; maybe even a little scared for the avenger. And she'd instead tried to trouble him with her own problems. She felt a little upset with herself.

Walking over to him as he stuffed four scrolls into his bag, Naruto turned to look directly into sparkling slitted eyes. It was almost to quick to feel, but he felt it, a quick peck on his forehead. He realized a moment later; Aiko had given him a kiss. Slowly strutting away, she turned and gave him a quick seductive wink. "Come back alive, and I'll give you another one of those." Before she closed the door to his room. Naruto stood there dumbfounded, his eyes the size of saucer's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They met as one, the gate looming over their heads against the sky, the leaf embroider at its top standing proudly. Tsunade stood, her cloth's fluttering slightly in the wind as she addressed the ninja present. "Shikamaru, I leave them with you. Make sure they all come back alive, alright?" Tsunade said sternly. Shikamaru nodded.

Sakura, who seemed oddly silent, walked slowly to her teammate, Naruto, who looked a little surprised at her hollow looking eyes. "Naruto..." She said, her voice faint.

Naruto simply nodded. "Please...Bring him back...Please..." She asked, her voice almost desperate. Naruto nodded, no words were necessary. Sakura however seemed to cave in before his very eyes. "Please! Promise me, you'll bring him back!" She sobbed.

Naruto was shocked when she dove right into his arms, her entire body pressed against his. Shikamaru scoffed, looking from the tender display, the others doing the same. "Yes Sakura...I promise. I'll bring Sasuke back, no matter what." He whispered in her ear. She simply stood in his arms, the wind blowing by. "Please, I beg you, bring him back." She said under her breath.

"Well, when you two are done making out, we have a mission to do." Kiba shouted. Their embrace was broken almost instantly, Naruto sporting a small blush. "Okay team, here we go. Kiba, I want you up front, Neji behind him, then Naruto, myself and Choji taking the rear." Shikamaru said, they all turned into formation. Kiba gave a quick sniff, before he turned in the direction of where he smelled Sasuke, along with a few lingering others. "Okay, I've got his scent, come on." As one, they took off in the direction of Sasuke.

Tsunade stood behind, her face looking strained as Sakura's eyes stared vacantly in the direction of the party. "Dammit, not two days in, not even named the Hokage yet, and I already have to deal with this bullshit. Man, what a job I have..." Sakura didn't respond immediately, her mind a torrent of fears and worries.

"Ya..." She replied simply. Tsunade sighed. "Alright, well, I have something to do, chow." She said, turning to leave. Sakura turned towards the new Godaime, her curiosity peaked as she wondered what it was exactly she needed to do. "What exactly?"

"Get some reinforcements." She said with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_/Meanwhile, a few hours later.../_

"There's someone coming." Kidoumaru said suddenly stopping for a minute, the other four doing as well. Sasuke grew agitated; he knew they weren't moving fast enough. The six-armed boy sat down on a tree branch, putting his ear to the bark. "There are...Four, maybe five coming after us. There a few kilometer's away, but there closing fast."

Tayuya, the redhead, grew an agitated expression. "So, we'll just beat them up like those Jounin from before." Kidoumaru however grew a sadistic smirk. "Naw, from what little I can make out from this distance, there not adult ninja, possibly Genin level. I say we let them catch up, god knows we could use the entertainment."

Sasuke scowled. "We have no time to mess around, the village is still a while away from here, and with them chasing us, and we risk me getting caught." Sakon, the silver-hair, grew a sadistic smile. "Not like your going to be awake to be caught." Sasuke turned his head sharply. "What do you mean by that?" He said, his voice cold.

"Well, Orochimaru-sama was very specific in what he wanted done. He wants to use to give you...This." Reaching into his back pocket, Sakon pulled out what appeared to be a small black pill, the size of an extremely small marble. Sasuke eyed it suspiciously. "And why exactly, would I want to take that?" His didn't' even blink when Sakon fixed him with a minute amount of killer-intent, his smile sadistic.

"Because, without taking this pill, there's no chance of your power increasing, especially with that seal." Sasuke's eyes shot to his forehead.

Kidoumaru continued. "Taking that pill causes the second stage of the seal to activate. The seal you have on now is both a Chakra booster and a Chakra hinderer. The more you use it, the more you have to rely on it. Trying to simply draw on your own Chakra eventually becomes impossible. That is of course, if you take one of those."

"The second stage allows for two changes. One, your Chakra is no longer hindered by the seal, and two, a whole new level of the seal is activated, making you even more powerful." Sasuke's interest peaked.

"So all I have to do is take that pill, and I get instant power?" Sasuke asked warily, eyeing the now far more appetizing looking pill.

"Well ya, except you know, the coma your in afterwards..." Tayuya muttered. Sasuke however heard her.

"What the hell do you mean a coma?!" Sasuke said, killer-intent leaking out.

"Would you guys hurry this little lecture up, they're closing in." Kidoumaru muttered, his ear still to the tree. "They've already hit a few tripwires, which means there within three or four kilometers."

Sasuke however didn't pay attention to that. "Answer my question, what coma?" His voice was as cold as ice. "Well, if when the seal is first applied, there is already little chance of survival. With the extreme power boost added-" "There's less then zero chance of survival." Tayuya summarized from the side. "Damn you guys are taking to long, we gotta get moving. Just shove the damn pill down his throat and we can be on our way." Sasuke glowered at her enthusiasm for his death.

"Hold your horses, I'm almost done." Sakon replied coolly back. "Since there's no chance of living through this, the best course of action to take, is to put you in a state of death-like stasis, while the pill does its work." Sasuke eyed him wearily. "And now do you intend to do that?"

Sakon smirked. "With this." A large plum of smoke erupted beside him, before a barrel materialized beside his stature. "This is a special barrel that we've brought to carry you in. The seals we place on it should keep you in limbo until the pill is done its work, so climb in, those who are chasing us are getting closer." Sakon indicated towards it.

Sasuke gave it a wary look, before climbing in. "Here, take the pill when we place the lid on." Kidoumaru handed him the pill, Sasuke reluctantly eyeing it. _'So, either I choose power and a possible death, or I simply climb out of this barrel and go surrender...No contest.' _Itachi flashed briefly in his mind.

Sasuke swallowed it in one gulp, before the lid of the barrel was applied to the top, sealing him within. The last coherent thought he made as he stuffed the pill in his mouth was-

_'That sounds like Naruto..." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru cursed himself, his insufferable luck, and most of all; he cursed troublesome opponents and teammates. Alike.

Thinking back, he still couldn't believe it, they were already down three. Incredible, unfreakin' incredible! This was turning out to be the mission from hell, as the worst possible scenario was happening right before his eyes, and sadly the pineapple headed Shinobi could do nothing.

Choji, the first to leave had been left to fight the hulking Shinobi, one with brazen orange hair and mean, beady eyes. They'd made a point to wish the pleasantly plump boy off, as it was unlikely, they all new, that he would survive. Shikamaru knew his friend would win, but to what lengths would he go to do so, would he actually attempt to eat the pills, ones that meant certain death.

Neji had been next, the human-spider ninja had made it a point to slowly kill them, but thanks to timing, and a little luck, all but one of them escaped, Neji had been left behind to fend the Ninja off.

Kiba soon followed, toppling over a cliff into a large trench, leaving only him and Naruto to speculate what was going to happen. Speaking of which, Naruto's actions up until that point had confused him.

"Oi! Naruto!" The Nara said, catching the blonde's attention. "Ya, what?" Said boy asked, his mechanical voice heard over the rush of wind as they traveled at high speeds. "I have a quick question for you, what were those scrolls you gave them for?" He said while simultaneously ducking a branch that nearly decapitated him.

Naruto gave him a questioning look. "You mean that scrolls I have Choji, Kiba and Neji take?" He asked. Shikamaru nodded. Naruto looked ahead, asking himself that same question. Why had he given the three of them, two of which were only brisk acquaintances, and the third a stuck up bastard, three of the most prized puppets he'd ever owned?

_'You apply Chakra to the seal on them, they should be good for five minutes!' _Naruto could still remember as he took off from Choji, shouting over his shoulder a brief set of instructions. His teammates had just given him confused looks.

_'Lets hope it wasn't a stupid mistake to give them those.' _The blonde prayed, although he could already tell from the way his day was going, that probably wouldn't be the case.

Shikamaru had only a moment to leap to the side as a volley of shuriken smashed into the tree he had been standing in front of moments ago. The redhead, her face set in a sneer, leered over the top of the canopy, her fists set to her hips, oozing both confidence and killer-intent. "Almost cut your dick of there, you pansy green-horn!" She shouted, Shikamaru glowering at the tone she used.

"Not that you have a dick of course." She added in an even louder voice. Naruto felt like either laughing at the shot she made at Shikamaru, or face faulting at the irony of her comment.

"Naruto, Sasuke isn't to far from here. You go on ahead, I'll take care of ginger-bitch over here." A shriek of "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BUTT SLAPPING, GUT FACED BAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAA!" could be heard from the apparently well hearing sound Shinobi overhead.

Naruto turned to leave, but not before he did, he tossed his captain the last of the four. "You know how to use it, apply Chakra, its good for five minutes." Before he took off, leaving the now puppet endowed shadow-user.

Up in the canopy, Tayuya pulled a flute from her fanny-pack, giving Shikamaru a glare that reminded him almost to strongly of a feral cat. "Come on, dickless wonder, show me you got at least a small dick!" She said, before placing her lips on the mouth of the flute.

Shikamaru could already tell this was going to be a looooooooooonnnng fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get out of my way!" Another Naruto charged forwards, only to be skewered by what appeared to be a sword made of..._Bone._

Kimimaro gave a listless eye towards the entire army of blondes that lay before him, the shear brunt of the number even making him consider taking this enemy more seriously. Not that the white haired soldier of Orochimaru showed it.

"My, what a large amount of garbage this field has." He knew for a fact that his opponent would not take kindly to this, meaning he would react stupidly, or angrily in this case.

Unbeknownst to the Kaguya, Naruto was defiantly not in the mood for this. Kyuubi had begun to leak out at the worst possible time; his eyes were already brimming with killer-intent, his clones mimicking it. He knew he had no time to flaunt with this Sound Shinobi, as Sasuke' s containment barrel had begun to leak the foulest Chakra he'd seen, almost as bad as Kyuubi's.

Kimimaro slammed his blade into another couple hundred gray poncho wearing, fox powered puppet boys, there bodies disappearing instantly. Naruto was now seriously annoyed, his clones couldn't land a scratch on the guy, senbon launchers couldn't peg him, and if that wasn't enough, before even a single clone could land a hit, hand-to-hand or otherwise, he'd stab them to death. He was an opponent Naruto knew he could beat, but not without wasting Chakra he'd probably need later.

An eruption of sound reached his ears as the horrid Chakra erupting from the top of the barrel, the lid smashing into the ground several meters away. From it crawled what appeared from a distance to be...Sasuke, only something was wrong with his hair. There appeared to be far too much of it, at least twice as much, and white instead of black as well.

Slowly, white turned back to black, as he seemed to return to normal. Sasuke turned to see just as the last of Naruto's clones were torn to gory shreds; only half of it was exposed. Kimimaro turned towards Orochimaru's next vessel, his face as passive as ever. "Sound is in that direction, just keep going, escorts will intercept you, without a doubt." Sasuke smirked, before nodding, not giving mind to his teammate. He was gone in a blur.

Naruto lurched forwards, his intent on taking after Sasuke when the form of Kimimaro materialized in front of him. Caught off guard, Naruto had no way to defend himself as the boy drew his arm back, preparing to skewer him. "Good-bye, trash." The snow haired warrior whispered, thrusting his arm forwards.

The kick connected with Kimimaro's face faster then both of them could see. Sent sprawling away, the boy slowly stood to see who had delivered the kick.

Naruto had never been more happy to see so much green. "YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH IGNITE TO LIGHT MY PATH TO VICTORY!" Rock Lee shouted to the heavens, his face the epitome of happiness. Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"Tsunade-sama, using incredible skill in medicine has cured me of the horrendous injuries inflicted upon my body!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please, dear god, just go with it. I know its seems far fetched that in the miniscule number of days that Tsunade has been to Konoha, that she somehow put up with all this stuff already, and took care of Lee's condition. So, again, I say it for plot reasons only (And the fact I hate putting up with all of my fans writing entire page rants on how this is totally impossible), please, just go with it!**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Also, if your wondering, to save time, I'm just going to assume you know how this mission progresses, so I've decided to skip the boring introductions, and just shove in the juicy parts. Thats why**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an odd Shinobi." Kimimaro muttered, before lunging into action. Lee reacted the way his body had been conditioned to, blocking the attacking by latching onto the swordsman's hand and avoiding the blade. "HURRY NARUTO-KUN, I'LL HOLD THIS ONE OFF, HURRY AFTER SASUKE-KUN!" He shouted.

Naruto nodded before leaping away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The speed he traveled at was tremendous, faster then Naruto could ever remember. All he knew was the direction Sasuke was heading in, the fear he had already lost his friend seemed to choke in on Naruto.

_'Please...bring him back...Please!' _Echoed in his head, Kyuubi inciting just a little more fear into him. In the distance, steadily growing louder until it was deafening, he heard the sound of water crashing into the earth. Coming to a stop on a cliff, he stared, shocked at the scene before him.

A massive lake, at least a mile in diameter stood before him, with a waterfall cascading down on one end of it. The most shocking part of the entire valley was the twin statues facing each other, each holding the Tora seal with a hand. Naruto could only recognize one, the first Hokage, the Shodaime, but the massive statue figure facing him was someone he didn't recognize.

That however, wasn't what caught his eye, oh no, it was the lone figure standing atop the monument.

Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HOLY ASS-RAPING MOOSES THIS TOOK A HELL OF A LONG TIME! **

**More two month's of on and off work, coupled with several assignments in both math and social have led me to severely crippling the speed this chapter was planned to be produced. I hope that my fans can forgive the massive amount of time this took to piece together, however, I tried my best to make a good product.**

**You need not worry however, as the next chapter will mark two things. 1) It will mark the end of polls for the who the harem will be with, and 2) It will also mark the valley of the end, one of the biggest fights in the Narutoverse! And I assure my fans this; I'm actually going to diverge from the original plot with this fight, instead of just regurgitating the same fight with only minor changes. **

**Aside from this, there is no news.**

**Do you hear that? On the horizon, the pounding of drums, the march of despair, THE CRYS OF THOUSANDS DEAD IN THE WAKE OF THEIR MARCH! REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPENDS ON IT, FOR THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO BE SPARED FROM THE ABOMINABLE ONSLAUGHT! RRRREEEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW! **

**Seriously, review; I spent a lot of free time on the chapter. I mean it.**

**P.S. vote carefully with the harem, make sure you pick correctly, as I don't take second votes on something (I.E. If you vote again this chapter, and you voted for the last ones, they won't be counted)**


	25. The Feuding Two Pt 1: Rising Thunder

**I...Have...Returned...**

**Let the awesome commence!**

**(For results of the harem polls, move to the bottom of the page)**

**Now, you gotta ask yourself, do I really want to read those words down there? The answer: Nnnoooooo, your not allowed, its far to awesome for you all to handle...JUST KIDDING! READ BITCH'S!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A listless black eye scanned the thundering waterfall below, the statue he perched upon towering slightly over the cliffs surrounding the almost circular lake. If Sasuke could care, he would have remarked at its beauty.

But currently, something else held his attention; a blonde something, who seemed both relieved and furious at him. He almost smiled; he didn't think he'd run into Naruto here.

Said boy materialized atop the statue parallel his own, even from that far away, Sasuke could feel his killer-intent from there. Naruto was pissed, he could tell. Good, that would make things interesting.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice seemed to reverberate loudly over the thundering falls, as Naruto's own mechanical speech met his own. "What the hell do you think your doing, teme?"

Sasuke smirked, although from the distance between them, Naruto couldn't see that. "To gain power. I will have it Naruto, power to kill him, and if you get in my way, I have no qualms with ending your life as well." Sasuke voice was cold.

There was a _'whoosh'_ noise from behind Sasuke, the sound made by a shunshin, before his face was violently met with a wooden, mechanical fist. "You idiot!" Naruto's voice hissed as he grabbed Sasuke's collar, forcing said boy to look at him straight, instead of to the side.

Naruto froze. "This is the power that I must achieve Naruto, through any means and any consequence." Sasuke's eyes leveled with Naruto's, but the blonde wasn't paying specific attention to his words, his speckled eyes instead fixated up on Sasuke's left eye. Yellow, surrounded in an ocean of black and with flame tattoo's above and below the eyelashes.

Naruto's distraction cost him. Sasuke's fist imbedded itself in his face, sending him rolling away. The Uchiha stood as Naruto wobbled upwards, his head spinning.

"Naruto, do you know what this place is called?" Sasuke asked, not really caring that Naruto was doubled over in pain. "Like I give a fuck." Naruto ground out. Sasuke snickered. "Never would have figured you the talkative type, Naruto." He was met with silence.

"This place is where the founding father of Konoha, the Shodaime, battled Uchiha Madara. It seems almost fitting, that we meet here, isn't it?" Sasuke said nostalgically. Naruto still remained silent.

"Naruto, I'm going to admit something that may come as a surprise. I admit it, your strong, maybe even stronger then I am." Naruto's eyebrows shot to his forehead as Sasuke showed something he never thought he'd see: Humility. "But, I'm not entirely sure, our fight from before was interrupted, and frankly, I want this nice and settled. Come, come and face me." Sasuke said, taking a battle stance, as Naruto gave him an incredulous look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto said coldly, as it was Sasuke's turn to give Naruto an odd look. "What do you mean, I said face me." Sasuke brushed him off. Naruto however wasn't in the mood. "Your sick Sasuke, to do this to everyone."

"When I left Konoha, I couldn't believe you. To actually leave the village, harm Sakura, and try to kill me before that, I can't believe you. Orochimaru's poisoned your mind, Sasuke." The Uchiha's sharingan blazed into life as his yellow eye receded to his normal one, the boy's blood boiling.

"POISONED?! Let me ask you something, how can I possibly become stronger in that shit-hole?! Orochimaru was never the poison, Konoha was, and it will forever hold my strength back! I will always stay weaker then Itachi if I were to stay there, where there is no hope of increasing my strength. I may not like it, but to achieve my goals, I must attain strength from anyone, even the devil himself." Sasuke finished breathlessly.

Naruto leveled him with a glare. "No Sasuke, your wrong. Strength isn't measured like that, by breaking bonds. It is the bonds you make in life that make you strong, it is these that will allow you to attain strength. Sasuke, please, come back to Konoha."

"NEVER!" Sasuke shouted, dashing forwards, planting a right hook in Naruto's nose. "I'll never go back willingly."

Naruto chuckled as blood seeped through his masks holes. "Fine then, I'll just have to break every bone in your body, and drag you home!" Naruto shot forwards as Sasuke did the same, both shouting battle cries.

**"NARRRUUUUUTOOOOO!"**

**"SSSAAAAASUKEEEEEE!"**

There battle had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru ducked a massive club to the head as he spun around and shot behind a bush, taking a moment to evaluate who or what he was fighting.

Tayuya at first glance wasn't that much of a problem; she didn't appear to be very powerful. That was at first glance.

From the treetops, said girl scanned around, trying to spot the boy. She hated to admit it, but the boy had skill, breaking his own finger to escape her illusion was genius, not to mention that he was still managing to evade her three demons. He was pretty good (I decided to mix up the sequence this fight goes in, just for the sake of it...And not because I can't remember quite how it progresses...Srsly).

Good enough to up the ante.

Shikamaru, still hidden in the bush, looked up as he splinted his broken finger, feeling a sudden surge in evil chakra. Tayuya, from above, smirked evilly as tattoos began to spread outwards in the shape of lines. She'd activated her curse seals first level.

"Oi, chicken shit!" She shouted. Shikamaru didn't bother replying to her insult. "I'm gonna give you on last chance to step out and give up, I'll make it quick and painless, hell, I might even let you live if you grovel enough!" Shikamaru paused for a moment. Should he give up? Sure, it would be cowardly, and spineless, but there was a chance he'd live.

Somewhere inside him, disgust weld up at the very thought of it. "Fuck you bitch!" His voice shouted as Tayuya smirked even wider. "I can't believe the idiot actually fell for it." She cackled to herself as her demons simultaneously launched for the bush Shikamaru was hiding behind, brutally attacking it at the same time.

Tayuya covered her eyes as an explosion erupted, her demons at its epicenter. She didn't need to look to know that Shikamaru had substituted himself with a log that had an explosive tag attached to it, and that her demons had been dispelled. Damn...

Regardless, that bugger now had the upper hand. From behind her, Shikamaru dashed across the tree limb she stood on, a kunai glinting in his hand. Tayuya smirked as he leapt high, seemingly unnoticed by her. That is, if he'd remained hidden, if he hadn't attacked in such an obvious fashion.

Twisting around and grabbing his wrist, Tayuya held his arm aloft as the kunai perched precariously over her head. "Damn your predictable, aren't you?" She asked as she reared her arm back to slam a fist in his face, when her body simply stopped responding to movement, instead freezing up.

Tayuya, straining her head down, looked to see that that both hers and the boys shadow were connected. _'Damn, when did he..?' _She stopped herself as she noticed his second hand was raised to the one holding the kunai, both finishing the final seal for his technique, the rat. "You really should pay attention. I started the technique in the bush, and then dashed out here. I knew you were to arrogant, and wouldn't pass up a chance to humiliate me, so I finished the last seal right as I got within a few feat of you." (**Not sure if it works like that, don't really care**)

Tayuya grimaced, before smirking. "Well, I gotta say, smart move, for a shit eating dick wad that the doctor slapped when he came out of his moms cunt!" Tayuya smirked towards the end, as a massive tick appeared on his forehead. "Say all you want, your gonna die soon anyways."

Tayuya gave him a frank look, before he indicated downwards towards her stomach. Staring down, Tayuya almost gasped as she realized that there was a shadow hand crawling towards her throat. "I really don't want to do this, but I'm afraid you're just to much of a risk, so I'm just going to have to end you. Quite troublesome, I know, but it must be done. Try not to struggle, it'll be over soon." To emphasize his point, the hand crawled up to almost breast level.

Tayuya however, smiled, not a smirk, just a smile. "Well, you are a surprising one. I didn't think I'd have to use this skill." Shikamaru's eyes widened, before an explosion of chakra blew him back. Sitting up, his eyes locked onto Tayuya's as a massive geyser of purple, horrid chakra reseeded into her now changed body.

Her skin was darker, horns had sprung up on her head, and her eye-line had thickened considerably, but it was Tayuya nonetheless. "Now then, considering the fact you just tried to kill me, I think I'd better do the same." biting her thumb, and slamming down onto the ground, a massive plumb of smoke obscuring his eyes.

Tayuya's now characteristically shit-eating grin was plastered on her face as her personal troupe of demons had returned, although they now all looked furious (Under all the things obscuring there faces) and very roughed up. "Any last words before I let these guys play Kanasta on your face?" Tayuya sneered.

Shikamaru paled. _'Dammit, this isn't good; I won't be able to win against them in my condition. Maybe I could...No, she wouldn't let me live if I gave up. What else do I have to work with..?' _Shikamaru pondered for a brief moment. Then it hit him. "Might as well find out what this does before I die." He whispered to himself as he nonchalantly unfurled the scroll and channeled some chakra into it.

The burst of smoke was considerably smaller then Tayuya's summons, although it did leave Shikamaru coughing. When it had cleared, the pineappled-headed Chuunin had to ignore the incredibly strong urge to moan.

It was a puppet, of course. Relatively human looking, and female as well, with a periscope for one eye, and camo-pants coupled with a sleeveless black shirt. On its back, the puppet carried a large machine with various objects sticking out of it. For those reading, Enkin had just entered the fray.

"Wow, that is...Really sad. There are absolutely no words to describe a crappy summon like that, and trust me, I know quite a few choice words." Tayuya cackled as Shikamaru just slumped over. '_So this was it'_, he thought, '_this is how I'm gonna die, crushed by demons after attempting to use something a creep in a poncho gave me. Perfect.'_

Raising her flute to her lips, Tayuya held her mirth in at the sheer audacity of someone summoning something like this to fight her, an elite. It was pathetic. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick for your crappy doll!" She said, before blowing into her flute. As one, her demons shot high into the air.

... only to come crashing back down, three smoking holes in each of there consecutive foreheads. Shikamaru looked up from his depressed slouching as Tayuya's absolutely stunned eyes looked closely at Enkin, who was holding the smoking weapon, three shells lying beside it.

_"Who the hell are you calling a crappy doll, bitch." _A mechanical voice rang out as Enkin leveled the scope with Tayuya's still form. Leaping behind a tree limb for cover, Tayuya had only one thing to ask herself as bullets and bark shot away from the branch she had positioned herself on.

_'I'm in deep, aren't I?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"NARRRUUUUUTOOOOO!"**

**"SSSAAAAASUKEEEEEE!"**

They met as one, Sasuke's kick delivered in Naruto's stomach making him double over in pain. Sasuke, seeing him open, continued with his momentum, spinning around and delivering a devastating punch to Naruto's jaw. Naruto, still dazed, spun out over the top of the monument, plummeting to the waterfall below.

_'Guess I overestimated his abil-' _Sasuke's thoughts were cut short as a multitude of chakra wires tightened around his wrist, pulling him over the falls as well before he could react. Flying over, he was suddenly introduced with Naruto's fist as he delivered a massive punch to his face, sending him flying as they both continued to plummet.

Yanking the wires towards him again, Naruto brought Sasuke flying around for another shot to the face. The hit reverberated up his arm, but Naruto didn't care, he was to busy dragging Sasuke in for one more hit before he bailed from the wire and stuck to the monument with chakra. However, unknown to Naruto, Sasuke had prepared for Naruto's third hit.

Twisting his wrist behind him, Sasuke latched onto a kunai as Naruto came in for the third hit. Rearing his own hand back, he twisted himself slightly, moving under Naruto's attacking arm, before quickly lashing out at his exposed chest with the blade. The kunai carved a long groove into the wood breastplate; before it was suddenly caught on Naruto's bottom-most left arm, slicing it clean off.

Kicking Naruto away, they both simultaneously plummeted into the waters depths, twin geysers of foam erupting from the impacts. Skidding to a stop on the waters surface, Naruto looked almost astonished at the damage he had taken in little over three seconds. _'He's aiming to kill, isn't he?' _He asked himself as he examined the large scratch on his armors plating. Had he been not wearing it, he'd have been floating underwater, blood seeping out from the fatal wound.

His musings however were cut short, as a sudden spike of chakra from across the lake caught his attention. Turning quickly, Naruto caught a brief flash of movement, before ducking on instinct. This proved wise, as Sasuke barely missed scalping him with his kunai. Leaping away, Naruto eyed Sasuke warily.

"Your trying to actually kill me now, aren't you?" He said, Sasuke's cold scowl splitting into a small grin, one that answered Naruto's question even before he said anything. "This is a battle of Shinobi Naruto. It's meant to be fought with the intent to kill, after all. Wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto's posture slumped, his eyes cast slightly downwards. "Sasuke...Please, just come with me. This is unnecessary, and you know it. You don't need Orochimaru, you don't need power...Please...Don't do something you'll regret..." His voice, sincere to a flaw would have spoken volumes to anyone.

Sadly, anyone but Sasuke. "Ku...Kukuku...KukukkuheheheheAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well this is a surprise, never thought I'd see this day! The silent wonder, Uzumaki Naruto, preaching to the likes of me about rights and wrongs! This is just...Fitting in a way."

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled. Emotions had begun to boil up, emotions the teen hadn't felt in a very long time; fear, and shock, mixed with anxiety and hope, hope that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would finally come to his senses. It was for not.

"Naruto, did you know, that high-class Shinobi are capable of reading each others hearts with a single blow" Sasuke's voice rang out as his curse seal began to envelope him. "If this is true, then tell me, what am I thinking right now?"

Naruto had a moment to prepare, before Sasuke's foot connected with his facial structure. Hurtling upwards, Naruto twisted around for a landing, only to catch a flash of the Sharingan, and a punch that sent him hurtling back down to the ground. Lurching upwards onto the waters surface, Naruto's slightly winded breath hitched as a pale hand grasped the collar of his poncho.

"So, what am I thinking, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as the chirping of birds filled the air. Naruto, in pain, his goggle's cracked from Sasuke's kick, struggled to focus on his teammate. Sasuke's hand reared back, his Chidori glowing brightly. "Send the Shinigami my regards, dead last."

"Send them yourself." Naruto hissed, his hand clenching quickly. Picking up movement from behind, Sasuke threw Naruto to the side and rolled along the waters surface, just in time as Naruto's previously severed arm came hurtling backwards, almost impaling him on a long dagger dripping with lethal poison.

The ghostly limb sailed towards Naruto, sinking back into place where the stump of the old arm was. Quickly grabbing his ninja-wire dole in his other arm, Naruto quickly threaded the limb back on, the patch-job enough for the match. Turning back to Sasuke, Naruto was surprised to find his opponent still in the open, his Chidori blazing, instead of hiding like Naruto had predicted.

Naruto knew instantly from the way Sasuke was still waiting that he wanted something to happen. Well, something was. _'Hope that extra training I've been doing pays off!' _Naruto chanted to himself, as his three extra arms began to channel the chakra into the signature swirling vortex of chakra that was the Rasengan.

Sasuke took off just as Naruto finished the last touches, a completed Rasengan in his hand. It was almost in slow motion, as they both met; there new signature technique's merging as one for a brief moment, before the backlash commenced.

It was like a bomb went off. A flash of light, a huge bang, and both Shinobi were sent hurtling backwards, their body's human meat dolls against the momentum of the explosion. Skidding to a stop the second time that day, Naruto stood up.

Sasuke, from across the lake, did the same. _'Shit, that was shot one, I only have one left to make, and it has to count...' _Sasuke scolded himself, his head a little woozy from the shot. Naruto had already recovered though, running towards the Uchiha at speeds only gained through hard training. Sasuke had to reluctantly admit, Naruto's taijutsu was at least on par with his, maybe higher.

Ducking a punch, Sasuke was met with a second one below the first, sending him rolling away. Rolling across the surface, Sasuke suddenly cart wheeled backwards into the air, before running through several hand seals. **"Katon: Hōenka no Jutsu!" **Sasuke gave a shout as multiple balls of flame shot forth from his open mouth.

Naruto saw it coming. Jumping directly into the path of the flames, the forepart of his right arm cocked backwards, before senbon, hundreds, made contact with the fireballs. As it turned out, the poison Naruto had coated them with was also flammable, as the fireballs exploded quickly, there movement halted as the explosion created snuffed out there momentum (**Not entirely sure if that's possible, if it isn't then...I don't know, the explosion temporarily robbed the fire-balls of air, snuffing them out? Whatever...**)

Sasuke's eyes widened, as the barrage of senbon's trajectory was becoming far to close for comfort. Taking off in a far circle, sweat beaded down Sasuke's neck as the continuous splash caused by the senbon hitting the water was getting very close to his feet (Think like a machine gun). Naruto, from farther back, felt almost wrong, his senbon launcher's purpose had never been to take his teammate out, but he steeled himself, his promise would not be broken.

The steady, dull '_thumps' _of the senbon piercing the water behind Sasuke suddenly stopped as Naruto ran out of ammo. Sasuke, instead of stopping, chose to continue with his already gained momentum, making a beeline towards Naruto. Cocking his arm back in place, Naruto steadied himself as Sasuke came rocketing in with a kick.

Ducking under it, the back of Naruto's head exploded in pain as Sasuke's second leg made contact with the back of it. Spinning away, Naruto landed, slumped over slightly as he examined his once-cracked, now broken goggles, the right lens now missing a large part of it, his red, slitted eye now revealed.

Rage began to boil, but Naruto quelled it, he didn't need the Kyuubi, not now. Naruto felt Sasuke moving in quickly, his fist rose. Cocking his leg back, Naruto preformed an unorthodox ox kick into Sasuke's gut, which doubled him over in pain. A sliding sound was heard, as one of Naruto's wrist-blades slid out. Naruto had the antidote for his poison, all he needed to do was cut Sasuke slightly, and then wait for the venom to take effect.

Naruto was in arms reach, when something that he hadn't expected happened. Sasuke shot forwards, and instead of attacking, enveloped Naruto in a...Hug...

"What...The hell..?" Naruto spoke out loud as Sasuke's arms wrapped tightly around his upper-body. The blonde's confusion was short lived, as the sound of thousands of birds chirping met his ears. _'Sasuke's not hugging me...HE'S HOLDING ME STILL!' _Naruto thought desperately as his wrist scythes sprang out, severing the clone Sasuke's arms.

It was far to late. Naruto's entire body convulsed with electricity as a human hand replaced where his lung used to be. The now armless Sasuke burst into an all to familiar haze of smoke, as the Uchiha's voice whispered into his ear "Your not the only one who can use **Kage Bunshin**."

"You...Bastard...Sasuke..." Naruto ground out, as his once-friend, turned enemy smirked. "I managed to pick that move up all those times I saw you use it. Tell me, Naruto, does it hurt, to die?" Naruto's eyes clenched shut in pain as blood seeped down his cloths.

"W...What's wrong with you?" Naruto whispered, his energy seeping along the blood he need. "Why are you doing this...Sasuke? " A chill ran up Naruto's spin as Sasuke chuckled. "For power Naruto. I need power to kill him, Naruto, power that I can attain only through the murder of my closest friend. That is you, Naruto." Pain raced up Naruto's body as Sasuke wrenched his hand. "Which reminds me, why aren't you dead yet?" Sasuke asked, as something boiled inside Naruto, a sensation that he hoped he'd not ever feel again.

Rage. _'How can he...HOW CAN HE KILL ME SO EMOTIONLESSLY?!' _The little blood in Naruto's body began to boil.

Sasuke, feeling high on the effects of the seal, slowly released his hand from the boy's torso as Naruto's body slumped. Part of him, far back in his head, cried out in shock, and in horror at the idea he had had a human being on the end of his fist. Sasuke squashed this part of what was left of his humanity.

The high on the seal however, wore off instantly, as a small explosion sent him flying backwards. Naruto stood, his lethal wound not affecting him in the slightest, slightly slouched, an invisible wind pushing away from him making the water froth and splash, a strange light emanating from the boy. Sasuke's shocked eyes traced the hole on Naruto's back, or more specifically, how it was getting smaller and smaller as his flesh regenerated.

Crimson chakra, something that perplexed Sasuke, slowly receded as the hole finally closed itself, though the wind remained. Naruto stood hunched, his wound healed, as Sasuke stared warily at his now breathing teammate. Sasuke was forced to brace himself as the wind pressure exiting Naruto suddenly picked up in volume, almost sending him flying. _'What...WHAT IS HE?'_ Was all Sasuke could think as Naruto's head slowly swiveled around, his hands now clawed.

**"Saaasssssuukkkkeeeeeee..." **A guttural interpretation of Naruto's voice met his ears as a single crimson, slitted eye, behind what was once a goggled lens, fixated itself upon him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi, their scents getting stronger." Pakkun grumbled as his small paws padded against the ground of the forest. Kakashi ran beside him, his legs a blur as he kept pace with the dog. The trees above weren't thick enough to run on, so both were forced to tread the twisting, slippery ground.

Pakkun's nose suddenly twitched as a new scent met his nose. "I smell...Blood." He said, catching Kakashi's alarmed look. "It's not theirs, but it's someone's." Continuing along the path, Kakashi and Pakkun came to a very alarming sight.

Neji lay on the forest floor, a few feet from a six armed, red skinned Oto nin. Speeding towards the boy, he was shocked that he was breathing, considering the damage's he had sustained. The left side of his head bleeding heavily, a hole through his chest, along with several bumps, scraps, with chakra exhaustion to boot. All in all, the Hyuuga looked practically dead.

Placing his ear to his chest, Kakashi sighed as he could hear a faint heartbeat. Standing up, he knew he had to go, but not before he did something. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out a kunai and explosive tag. Rolling it around the kunai, and throwing it into the air, the explosion could be seen for several miles.

Bombs made excellent flares like that.

Turning to leave however, he heard a faint voice. "...H-hehe..." Turning, he was astounded to find Neji awake, and chuckling faintly. "Save your strength, I can't take you back to Konoha, and I don't know who saw that flare, for all I know, you could be alone for a while."

"You shouldn't have to worry, four scent trails are heading this way now, Shizune's I recognize." Pakkun piped up. Kakashi nodded. Neji's voice however, stopped him in his tracks. "I-its actu-actually kinda funny." He stuttered, his already pale complexion getting paler. "I wo-wouldn't have won this battle without your student's h-help. The-the same student that b-beat and humil-iliated me in the Chuunin exams." Neji's voice was a whisper.

Kakashi gave him a confused look. Neji swiveled his eyes slightly to the right, Kakashi following his line of sight. Across the field lay a motionless puppet, Kagai if Kakashi remembered. That would explain the multitude of craters everywhere, and the scorched earth.

"T-that ninja attacked with several thousand spid-der summons. I w-would have been overwhelmed had I not used Naruto's puppet." Neji chuckled out. "D-does irony always bit-bite this badly" He asked, amused as his voice became ever fainter. "Ya, it tends to do that." Kakashi said nostalgically. Turning away, Kakashi took off as Shizune materialized in the clearing, flanked by several med-nin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water whipped around the frozen Sasuke, every muscle in his body locked in place with killer-intent. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Sasuke shouted over the deafening sound of wind, as Naruto swiveled his entire body around slowly, his single crimson eye never leaving his still teammate.

**"Your friend. Which is why I will never let you go to Orochimaru Sasuke, even if I have to break every bone in your body." **was all he responded with, before the pressure was suddenly lifted. Sasuke had little time to revel in it.

Swinging one arm down, a massive shockwave erupted under Sasuke, sending him high in the air. Spinning out of control, he caught a brief blur of gray, before Naruto's fists smashed into his face, stomach and chest. The water felt exceedingly harder then Sasuke had thought it was as he was thrown across its surface.

Back flipping, Sasuke ducked a hard punch from Naruto as he dashed in for a hit. His Sharingan blazing, Sasuke watched for the next move, but was shocked when he didn't see Naruto's kick come in, but felt the impact as he staggered backwards. Naruto however didn't wait for him to recover, instead hitting Sasuke with a barrage of punches then a drop kick, before using Sasuke's body to rebound off the cliff-side and fly suspended into the air.

Sasuke took his chance. Hands flying into several seas, Sasuke's mouth shot forth a torrent of flame, the flaming comet careening directly towards Naruto's suspended body. Unable to dodge, the half of Naruto's brain controlled by Kyuubi concocted a fairly unique way to retaliate.

Sauske, whose visibility was severely lowered by the fireballs massive size, had a moment to realize what was happening, before what little air he still had in his lungs was robbed, as Naruto's fist rammed into his gut, pushing him below the waters. Swimming to the surface, sputtering and gagging, Sasuke looked across the lake at Naruto's body.

Even as he watched, pieces of wood slowly chipped off Naruto arms, as what appeared to be a large wooden shield, in the shape of a drilling cone, receded back into the appendages. In an instant, Naruto had grown a shield on his arms to protect himself against the flames. Kicking back under the water, Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's regeneration to get a moment to think.

Meanwhile, said boy's chakra coils ached as the continued to try to maintain the evil chakra, Kyuubi's powers beginning to become taxing. _'Stupid fox, ease up would you!' _Naruto channeled to himself as the last of the shield receded. **'Heeeeeyyy! It's my power, so I'll shove as much as I damn well want through you!' **Kyuubi said amusedly, taking the fact that Naruto was greatly emotionally stressed to her advantage.

Across the lake, Sasuke shot out of the water, his tactic finally slapped together. His plan was simple, use his momentum, and wait until Naruto attacked, before throwing a massive amount of smoke bombs and explosives to confuse Naruto, before disabling him.

This plan however, never was put into effect. Naruto, who had already finished degenerating, saw Sasuke coming, and, not waiting to let him reach him, shot forwards at tremendous speeds, before ramming a hard fist into his gut. Sasuke's eyes dilated as the air was knocked out of him, before Naruto unleashed a devastating three hit combo, ending with a high kick that sent Sasuke high into the air.

The rock cliff that Sasuke careened into hurt tremendously, his entire body ached as the after effects of the battle were starting to take into effect. Like a wraith, Naruto landed a few feet across from him, his stature now losing the aura of pure rage it had held before. "Sasuke..." He said.

Before he could answer, Sasuke was pushed backwards as Naruto's fist suddenly held the hem of his shirt, the boy materializing in front of him. **"This is your last chance to wake up Sasuke. Either that, or I'll break you like a twig right here." **Naruto told him coldly. Sasuke however, grew a furious look.

"Where do you get off, telling me how to live my life? You don't know anything about me, or the pain and loneliness I've felt." Naruto's anger spiked at that comment, and almost subconsciously, he smashed a fist into Sasuke's face. **"I know all about that pain Sasuke! You have no concept of what I feel every day, I've never had parents, and my only friend is standing in front of me, trying to murder me!"**

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, IF YOU'VE NEVER KNOWN WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE IT ALL TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!" Sasuke's voice rose to the point where it was almost painfully loud. His foot came up quickly, Naruto back flipping down a little of the cliff to avoid the injury, before sticking to its surface with chakra.

"You don't know anything about pain Naruto." Sasuke said, wiping off some blood. Naruto's anger became even more humongous, the rocks underneath him beginning to crack because of the pressure. "But...You have still felt this pain Naruto. It is this pain that has made us strong." Sasuke's solemn tone took Naruto by surprise.

Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke wrapped around his forehead the only thing that could possibly tether him still to Konoha. His hiate.

**"If that's the case, then why are you putting on your hiate Sasuke?" **Naruto said, not making the connection between the small plate of metal attached to the cloth and Sasuke's earlier reference to pain. "Because its this pain that you have endured that has made you strong Naruto, and I respect it. This is a sign of my willingness to fight you on equal grounds." Sasuke said, going into a fighting stance "Not that you'll be able to put a scratch on my forehead" He added.

**"Sasuke..." **Naruto whispered. "COME!" Sasuke said forcefully, as Naruto began to charge, his speed inconceivable.

Except that was, to Sasuke, or more specifically, the third and final tomoe of the Sharingan that had manifested itself. To Sasuke's sheer surprise, Naruto's movements came to him fluidly, with the ease of predicting the movements of a fresh Genin! He could tell just from looking what Naruto was going to do next.

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke not only weaved past his first and second fist, but also the roundhouse kick Naruto had been planning to use on him. _'This isn't good, he's moving completely different from before!" _NarutoThought panicky as he spun around, his wrist-blades sliding out. Sasuke was however waiting for this.

His kunai deflecting them, Sasuke cartwheeled over Naruto's crisscrossed arms, before violently kicking him, using Naruto's body as a springboard for his finisher. Pulling into a tight somersault, Sasuke stuck his leg out, and watching Naruto's movements, calculated where his head would be moving. His calculations were correct, as the back of Naruto's head collided with Sasuke's foot, sending the blonde sprawling.

Standing up on the horizontal cliff shakily, Naruto took a moment to revise his opponent. _'One last attack, then I'll take a moment to regroup, and plan for a surprise.' _Not a particularly cunning plans, but a plan nonetheless. Sasuke to was formulating a plan, but a different one then Naruto's.

_'If I can predict where he's going to be, then I can use that to plan where I will strike!' _Sasuke squeezed his hand into a fist and cocked it back, before waiting for Naruto to come. He didn't have to wait long, Naruto came rushing at him at high speeds, not entirely sure what his opponent was up to.

Sharingan blazing, Sasuke threw his fist forwards with all the strength left in his body, aiming again directly where Naruto was going to be.

It happened almost in slow motion to the blonde Jinchuuriki, almost like Sasuke had known exactly where he was going to be. Fist moving forwards, Naruto had no time to dodge as a bone-shattering punch connected with his face, breaking both lenses and part of his mask. Sent sprawling away, Naruto crashed, dazed on the surface of the water below.

"Guess I didn't even need the curse-seal to beat him after all, just these eyes." Sasuke said, jumping smoothly to the waters surface below, landing several feet from the unmoving Naruto. "After all that, and your not even a real fight. Guess I was right in assuming you'd never put a scratch on my forehead." Turning away, Sasuke prepared to depart on the last of his journey.

It was a massive mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing to himself, Kimimaro was starting to tire from this battle, the Genin before him had been entertaining, sure, but now it was starting to get tiring. At first, the boy hadn't been much of a challenge, he was flexible, and his blows were significantly strong, even against someone like him, but the unfortunate thing was that the battle had taken a turn on the...Comical side, something Kimimaro found uncomfortable.

"Come on Mr. Clean, with choo freakin' white hair a dimple eyebrows! I take you on, and your twin brothers! My fung-ku is much-HIC!-much greater then your, fung-ku-ness of the...Thing...Why is the sky so purple?!" Lee wobbled to the side, barely appearing to stand as he tottered from left and right.

Apparently the 'medicine' he had taken before had a severe sedative in it, as the boy's speech was just one drunken slur, his eyes not even starring straight. "What choo waitin' for, sissy-man? I'M RIGHT HERE! FLAMES OF OOUTH!" Lee shouted to high-heavens, cheering mostly to himself.

Kimimaro had had enough for now. Clenching the bone sword in his left hand, he dashed forwards; swing the sword vertically to decapitate his enemy.

To his surprise however, his opponent countered. Turning around, the Kaguya was shocked to find the boy not crouched to attack, but lying straight on his back, snoring softly. He would have sweat-dropped, had the effort not been unnecessary. Slowly creeping towards the boy, he held the sword aloft, before bringing it down.

It happened almost to quickly to watch. Lee suddenly leapt up, and with skill seemingly unheard of for someone with such a handy-cap, dodged the blade's defensive swings, taking several swipes at Kimimaro, before falling to the ground again, asleep. Kimimaro fought off the increasingly large urge to sweat-drop.

This happened another two more times, Lee would attack as Kimimaro crept slowly forwards, unleashing a few choice attacks, before collapsing back onto the ground. By the third time, Kimimaro had had enough. "Enough of this foolishness." He mumbled in a low drawl, attracting the attention of the deceptively incapacitated Lee.

"Whatchoo say, Girly-san?" Lee said with a little fewer slurs; his 'medicine' was beginning to wear off. "Play time is over, your life is a threat to Orochimaru-sama, and thus it must be extinguished." Lee just gave him an odd look. "Orochi-what?"

Kimimaro was however unfazed. "Flaunting ignorance is futile." Bones began to jut out of his skin, before a human bone cushion replaced the once odd-looking human boy. "Goodbye." Was all he said, his bone sword growing in length as he took off towards the green-clad Genin.

"Yaaaa!" Lee, who had suddenly sobered up, leapt backwards in vain, as the now far more terrifying ninja's visage came at him with surprising clarity. With no time to dodge, the only thing he could do was holding his hands up to protect himself as the bone-sword came speeding towards his vitals.

It took Kimimaro a second to realize what had happened. Back flipping away for a moment, he eyed the newcomer that had suddenly batted him away from ending his opponent.

"G-Gaara-kun! And." Lee shouted out of sheer happiness, although this died in his thought at the sight of the boy accompanying him. "Please do not move, you are recovering from surgery, and should rest." Gaara addressed the stunned Genin as he walked forwards. "Do you know him at all?" He addressed the second ninja.

"All to well." Dosu growled. How he had come here could only be explained through flashbacks.

_//ENGAGE VOMIT INDUSING FLASHBACK RIPPLES! BACHHHOOOOOWWWW//_

_Dosu's cell was starting to feel especially confining. Zaku across the way had gotten unsettlingly silent as the drip of water in the background came to Dosu with increasingly loud pitch, no other sounds to drone it out. _

_There were few things to keep on occupied in a cell. Going insane was always a given, but Dosu figured that he'd save that one for just in case. Finding a game to play was another, but he had already exhausted that. The only thing he had now was to worry, worry about the prospect of losing a comrade and a teammate. _

_On the outside, Kin would appear the black sheep among the three of them. That was on the outside. She was the only one among them that had a shred of humanity left, Zaku's lost his in the slums, and him...He had never had it._

_She was the only one among them that had this, and for it, they'd both grown attached, although they didn't like to show it, their strength was in their concealed strength, including their team work. So it came as little shock that both were sick with worry for her. Dosu had survived Orochimaru's attack out of sheer luck, Zaku as well._

_Kin on the other hand was not so lucky. It was one thing to be slashed by a sword; it was another to be slashed by the venomous sword Kusanagi. It was through sheer luck; again that Dosu had managed to get them to the village, though it would only prolonged Kin's inevitable death._

_A suddenly clang down the hall caught both there attentions, as light flooded in the dark cells; a figure, probably female, padded down the hallways towards Dosu's cell, stopping in front of the door. _

_"So, there are sound ninja being held captive." Tsunade's voice was surprisingly loud to Dosu, who flinched a little due to the clarity. _

_"I'll be brief, we need some reinforcements. Currently a team of our ninja has been dispatched to intercept a ninja that's gone rogue, but there most likely enough. I need more troops, and I believe you and your friend could be them." Tsuande addressed, both Dosu's and Zaku's eyebrows rose._

_"Why the hell would we help you?" Zaku asked, waving an arm. Dosu was asking himself that same question. _

_"Very simple, I can save her life, if you agree to help." Tsunade didn't need to tell them who 'she' was._

_"W-what do you mean save her? There is no cure for the poison she's been injected with." Zaku said disbelievingly._

_"Obviously you two aren't very familiar with who I am, I am Tsunade, the great healer. I already have a cure in the process of being made, so please answer me, will you help our ninja, because if you don't, I'm afraid that I'll have to let her die." Tsunade said solemnly._

_"Never figured Konoha would be the one black-mailing me." Dosy said, standing up, Zaku doing the same. "Fine, we except, but you better hope you hold up on your end, or else." Tsunade just raised a thin, blonde eyebrow. "Fine, I will. Follow me, we'll remove those chakra resistors and then give you back your equipment. The teams you two will be heading out with are being picked up as we speak..."_

_//COMMENCE DEACTIVATION OF MEMORY SEQUENCE! BAACHHOOWWWWW!//_

"Kimimaro..." Dosu growled. This bastard, of all people, he had to run into. Turning to Gaara, the slightly hunched Genin answered his question further. "His abilities are mostly bone manipulation, but don't think for a second he can't kill you, he's a one man army." Dosu said gravely. "Well, so there's another." Gaara said emotionlessly, Kimimaro eyeing his new opponents warily.

"Well, Dosu, this is a surprise, I thought something like you would have been murdered by now." Kimimaro said robotically, mimicking the same tone Gaara had. "You know me, I always have had trouble dying." The ex-oto nin shot back. "Don't worry, you shan't have trouble here." Kimimaro's bones creaked.

Gaara however raised a hand. "Don't enter the fray, either of you, or else." Lee however wouldn't have this. "Gaara-kun! I cannot allow you to do something so reckless!" Lee shouted with extreme exuberance, Gaara and Dosu restraining themselves from retaliating violently.

"Please, don't, it would be a shame if my promise to be more human is broken simply by killing either of you by accident." Gaara droned. His emotionless tone was starting to really annoy Dosu. "I'll tell you when to enter the fray, then and only then do you attack." Gaara took a step forwards as Kimimaro sized him up.

Holding his hands out, the sound-ninja channeled chakra to his fingertips. **"Shushi-tama." **(Finger-bullet) as the words left his mouth, the bones on the ends fired through the skin at terrifying speeds, to fast for the human eye to see.

In an instant, a twisting wisp of sand sprang up, blocking the bones trajectories. "How melodramatic." Gaara sighed, as he began to evaluate how he was going to crush his opponent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What tipped Sasuke off was a small _POP _emanating from his feet. Looking down, he looked oddly at it, as two more bubbles rose to the surface, popping the same way as the first two. Quirking an eyebrow, Sasuke kneeled down for a closer look. This was probably the biggest mistake of all, as his new eyes caught a flash of blonde and gray.

Its true, what Gai had once said, that it didn't really matter how developed your Sharingan was, if your body couldn't react fast enough to avoid. Naruto, in all his red-chakraified glory, sprang forth from the inky depth's, his fist ramming into Sasuke's shocked maw, sending him flying into the air, where numerous shadow and mud clones waited, suspended in mid jump.

Sasuke had to admit, for a living doll, Naruto could be quite the bastard.

In mid-air, Sasuke latched onto the first shadow-clone, twisting around before kicking off him, rebounding off another, then another, before round-housing two more and landing in a crouch on the water. Turning around, he looked at what he had thought was the real Naruto, but was in fact a particularly strong mud-clone the boy had substituted himself with, forcing it to remain until its purpose as a distraction was fulfilled.

"Kuku, you'll have to do better then that, you blonde idiot." Sasuke chortled, as Naruto's entire body shook with rage. **"Sasuke..." **

"Come!" Sasuke was starting to get tired of this; he couldn't have Naruto constantly attack then having an emotional moment. It was far to slow, Sasuke needed those eyes, and he needed them soon.

**"Rrrrrraaagh!" **Naruto leapt towards his friend, who, with his new eyes, simple caught his fist, Cart wheeling the boy over his shoulder. Naruto, spun around and landed in a crouch behind him. Launching forwards, Sasuke leaned to the side as the boy sailed past him, his fist raised forwards.

Sasuke didn't however see Naruto's second hand, as it latched onto the scruff of his shirt. Sasuke however became aware of it, as Naruto slammed him into the waters surface, and proceeded to drag him across the waters surface.

**"RRRRRRAAAAAUUUGH!" **Naruto's fury climaxed as he came to the cliffs wall, ramming his friend against it, knocking with wind out of Sasuke. What little of Sasuke that was still aware of Naruto leaned to the side, just as his fist, with tremendous force, rammed into the rocks, causing them to crack and splinter.

Long, labored breaths escaped Naruto's chest as he heaved in both pain and relief. Kyuubi's demands were getting louder, most of them involving the disembowelment of Sasuke, whom she had suddenly taken a severe dislike to, although at the moment they had ceased. Sasuke slowly cracked an eye open at Naruto, whom was still trying to steady himself.

"Its pointless Naruto." His eyes widening in surprise, he looked up. "There is nothing you can do or say that will make me go back to there." Sasuke suddenly lashed out with a kick, sending Naruto rolling across the surface. Standing up steadily, dripping with water, Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, whom seemed surprisingly cold.

"I'll admit, killing you is not something I find easy, Naruto. The seals effects on my thoughts are temporary, and I am thinking clearly now. And I know for a fact, you can't make me come back with you." Naruto took a step back as Sasuke strolled across the lake, one leisurely step at a time.

"Please Naruto, I need this power, power you can give me, I need it. Just let me kill you, that is all I ask." Sasuke stretched out a hand. **"NEVER!" **Naruto shot back hotly. **"I will keep my promise."** Standing tall, Naruto gave Sasuke an aggressive look. Sasuke however seemed unfazed, simply stopping on the surface, his entire posture calm and collective.

"For what reason Naruto? You have no reason to, Sakura...She hates you." Naruto's body shook at that comment. **"That's a lie Sasuke! She doesn't hate me!" **Naruto seemed almost desperate in his reply, making Sasuke smirk.

"Admit it Naruto, she's always disliked you. In the academy she ignored you in everything she surpassed you. She hates you Naruto, admit it, you've seen the signs. I've already seen them."

**"Shut up..." **Naruto growled dangerously.

"On that fact Naruto, what reason do you even have to live? Look at you; you're not even a human anymore, are you? Your body is wooden; you are only built to kill, and you only exist because everyone sees a use for you! Once that is gone, they will hate you just like the rest." The emotional strain of Naruto's thoughts spiked as Sasuke marched forwards.

**"SHUT UP!" **Naruto threatened even more vocally. Sasuke however chose to ignore him. "You have no real reason to live Naruto. Sakura, or anyone else for that matter, doesn't really loves you. You will die alone, without anyone remembering who you are, or what you accomplished."

**"Shut up...!" **Naruto cried, clutching his head, his body tense, trying in vain to shut out his voice, the voice that was spilling every small fear he had held away inside him. Sasuke again, ignored him "How will it be Naruto? Die here and now, save yourself the pain of living a life unfulfilled, or will you decide to fight, and eventually die alone and unloved?" Sasuke pressed, his Sharingan gaining a sinister light.

**"S-shut up Sasuke!" **Naruto's cries were now a ground wail, as he crouched into a small ball, holding his head painfully. **"JUST SHUT UP!" **

Naruto could feel her, Kyuubi, creeping on the edge of his thoughts. Fighting in vain, Naruto's last coherent thought before the darkness swallowed him was _'...Don't kill him...' _Before all went quiet.

On the outside, Sasuke observed in interest as Naruto grew silent, his arms falling forwards, as he simply breathed in and out. Then, from seemingly nowhere, it began to bubble forth, like living foam.

Blood red in color, it frothed from the water, crimson chakra, in such a vile amount that Sasuke almost flinched in shock. _'What...The hell is this?' _He thought to himself as Naruto began to stand. Remaining in a crouch, the boiling chakra spread all over him, taking the shape of a malignant...Fox, long ears of chakra, with a tail slowly whipping behind him. Chunks of wood floated up its twisting form, changing into several rings, archaic symbols inscribing themselves in blood red on them.

Sasuke, almost too shocked to hear, tensed as a sound emanated from Naruto, a voice that sounded almost nothing like him. **"Heh...Heheheh...HehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY!" **Naruto's now twisted voice rang high, his manic laughter was spine tingling, and the once cool Sasuke was now very on edge.

**"Ooohh! I've been waiting for this day for so long! Finally, the brat gave in! Domo arigatou Uchiha-baka!" **Sasuke looked at Naruto as though he was insane, which wasn't to far from the truth. **"My-my, with that odd look, I feel almost insulted! Oh, but I don't mind to much, I'm just to happy to have control over this brats head!" **Kyuubi cackled.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked, alarmed. Naruto turned his attention to him. **"Well, in summary, my oh-so-stupid friend, you have just released me from a prison. Because of that so well planned out psychological attack, Naruto has receded to a more safe area of his mind, leaving me in control!" **Kyuubi cackled at the irony of it all.

Sasuke however was not as convinced. "If that's true, then who are you?!" Sasuke pointed towards the kyuubi-fied blonde. **"Me ... I'm your worst fucking nightmare!" **Kyuubi cackled, leaning forwards on all fours. **"Lets play baka!" **Kyuubi laughed as Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

It was a blur of movement, and a flash of pain, before Sasuke found himself painfully introduced with the wall of rocks behind his back. The crater his back was now in crunched as he slowly moved to stand up, trying to realize what had just happened. **"Awwe, it's no fun if the prey is slow like this! No fun!" **A voice over his shoulder caught his attention.

Twisting around, Sasuke got a good look at the blonde, whom had almost instantly moved from the lake to where he was, silently and completely unnoticed as well. **"You better stop sucking like this, or else I'll have to disembowel you for being so boring!" **Kyuubi laughed as Naruto's hand, which she had forced up, suddenly cracked, the fingers doubled in length and widened apart, giving the impression of claws.

"How...The hell are you doing that?!" Kyuubi just smiled. **"I can cause a mutation in the wood of the parts with chakra, physically changing his body however I want." **Kyuubi laughed. **"Now be a good prey and run away, I'm getting bored with all this talking." **Sasuke was forcefully ejected from the cliff as another, impossibly fast hit connected with his head, sending him careening out of the crater.

Spinning across the water, Sasuke landed in a heap, standing up sputtering and gagging as he stood. _"What the hell is going on with him?! I need to think this through, maybe if I keep my distance, he won't be able to attack me...' _Sasuke's plan however was cut short.

Raising his hand, and bringing it down in a quick ark, Sasuke's eyes widened as a massive tendril of chakra, in the shape of a moving hand, flew off the fox-shaped chakra, its trajectory him. Leaping to the side, Sasuke rolled, before leaping again as the arm wormed towards him, as though it had a mind of its own.

Naruto at the cliff top sneered. _**'This is too easy! Can't believe even with what little I gave him Naruto couldn't beat this boy! The blonde must be weaker then even 'I' pegged him for!' **_Kyuubi was reveling in this newfound freedom. Sasuke would be fun to toy with; she'd make sure that his death was slow and painful, fitting for someone that belonged to the clan Uchiha.

Sasuke was having difficulty avoiding the arm, its ability to weave and follow were obscenely difficult. To make matters worse, it was almost impossible to follow with the Sharingan its speed was to fast, and for some reason the chakra messed with his eyes as well, causing Sasuke some confusion.

Running vertically up the wall of the valley, Sasuke made a beeline for Naruto, whom was still controlling the hand. **"Tsk-tsk, a head on attack will get you nowhere." **Naruto laughed as he rammed a hand into the cliff-side. Sasuke had no time to dodge as from directly under him (Vertically if you think about how he is on a cliff) another chakra hand sprang forth, gripping his entire torso.

The arm, now clutching him painfully, swung around, before on a whim, Naruto let go, sending him flying over the lake. **"A very grave mistake on your part Uchiha-baka." **Kyuubi chuckled to herself.

Unlike the other dozen times Sasuke had skid across the surface of the lake that day, this time he spun with uncontrollable velocity. His body literally slapped across the valley waters, ripples springing up with each one, before Sasuke crashed with a tremendous splash into the deep waters, trying weakly to remain conscious. Floating to the top, Sasuke dragged himself to the shallow beach at the foot of the waterfall.

Kyuubi would have none of this resting. Deciding on something a little more unorthodox, she plunged down below the waters surface, and began to swim across.

Moments later, Sasuke was alerted of her presence as a rumbling filled the valley. On instinct, Sasuke ran directly away from the noise, a move that proved wise, as a massive hand, comprised of chakra, sprang forth from the depths. It's sheer mass almost impossible to dodge. Sasuke, now panicked, leaned against the far rock wall as it dissipated, its sheer size making the chakra that comprised it unstable.

**"Jeez you think you've won to easily." **Naruto's voice whispered in Sasuke's ear, before he was suddenly rammed into the wall he had been leaning against, Naruto's fingers enclosing the collar of his blue shirt. **"That's right, keep that look on your face." **Kyuubi sneered as Sasuke gave who he thought was Naruto a fearful look.

**"Well, you failed I'm afraid. I'm not entertained in the slightest by you. I think I'll impale you with my chakra, or maybe choke you to death, or perhaps I'll just gut you like I suggested before. Oh, so many decisions..." **Kyuubi trailed off. _'I need to get away from him while he's like this, but to do that, I'll need to use...I guess I have no choice. Hope this works.' _Sasuke trailed off desperately in his head.

**"Please, die already." **Kyuubi finished dramatically as the wood on Naruto's arm became a long sword, the hand disappearing. Sasuke's seal spread across his body as Kyuubi smirked. _**'Oh we can't be having this, now can we…?'**_ Swinging the sword down, Kyuubi's intent was to slash Sasuke's arm off to interrupt the transformation.

Before this could happen though, a hand, the size of a person, sprang from Sasuke's back, blocking the attack, before swiping Kyuubi away. **"Ooooh, what's this I see here, the boys a demon? Never!" **Kyuubi cackled. Maybe now he would be more interesting.

Sasuke stood tall as the rest of the transformation took place. His skin became an ashen gray as his hair, once an onyx color turned almost pure white. A black tattoo stood on the bridge of his nose, as two pairs of hands, webbed in some sick interpretation of wings, sprang from his back.

_"You know, Naruto, I think I know now why there all so interested in you. Your special, that's why you have all this strength," _Kyuubi gave him an odd look, as the now completely transformed Sasuke stood tall. _"But you know something Naruto? I'm more special then you'll ever be!"_

**"Brave words coming from a dead man!" **Kyuubi laughed. Oh yes, this would be very interesting indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part one of two.**

**Wow, that was interesting. Yes, this will continue next chapter, and yes I'm an evil bastard. The next fight will decide the future of the Naruto verse I have modified. I also hope that this fight was more interesting then my less then interesting ones last chapter, as well as the Tsunade vs. Orochimaru one. I hope I finally broke my 'crappy-fight' curse. Damn that voodoo priest!**

**Now, I know your all dying to hear the final results from the polls. Twenty-four/twenty-five chapters later, it has finally been decided by the voting public, the girls have been selected as this:**

**Hinata, Gaara, Aiko, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, and Temari. To some, this will be traumatic shock, but sadly this is the final vote. All relationships after this point will be based off this. I'm sorry to those that did not get what they wanted, and to those that did, well, congratu-fuckin'-lations!**

**I know, I sound like an ass there, don't care. **

**Review bitches!**


	26. The Feuding Two Pt 2: Crashing Lightning

**Pt. 2 of 2 is here.**

**Let the deciding battle commence.**

**If your not here to read, what are you here for?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eyes trained forwards, Kakashi knew trouble was brewing. Over the horizon, dark clouds rolled past, a deep grand echo of thunder rolling with a steady thud of each erupting bolt of lightning.

It was a bad omen, he could tell.

Pakkun, the small pug ninja dog that trotted beside him huffed with the exertion of running for such a while, though Kakashi showed none of the tear. There was no time for rest; there was no time to wait. As he had said, he could feel it, even from there. An evil, putrid chakra, chakra that no human being should be able to produce pulsed under the raging storm, like some sick beacon of death.

They were there, only the Kyuubi could produce such a chakra. Although intermingled with it was something, something Kakashi had never felt before, and although it wasn't as evil as the Kyuubi's, it was far more malevolent.

Kakashi's pace stepped up in speed as one thought crossed his mind.

_'Don't die, either of you.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hatred. It was thick, like a fog, heavy, constricting the air, killing life all around them, binding the fate of every living thing around them like some sort of plague.

Kyuubi reveled in it.

Her aura, cast off the boy like some unholy cloak, twisting and fluttered about like a flag, taking the shape of a fox. Clawed hands, all four gripped the slowly cracking ground, as Kyuubi kept the over-shadowed blonde hunched over. She was in a great mood.

Opposite her, stood the visage of what could only be described as a twisted version of an angel chuckling. In place of feathered wings hung a pair of dark, ashen colored hands, webbed with dozens of tiny fingers poking off here and there. Sasuke's once black hair seemed to defy gravity as the mane of dusty white framed a pair of crimson Sharingan eyes.

**"OI! What's the matter, to scared to move?" **Kyuubi chuckled. Sasuke however was silent. **"Don't ignore me, BAKA!" **Kyuubi snarled. Prey shouldn't defy their masters. Sasuke however gave a small flap of his wings, before fixing Kyuubi with a look, one that promised obscene amounts of pain.

"Whoever said I was the prey here, DEAD-LAST!?"Kyuubi snarled savagely, not taking the insult lightly. **"That's it bug! Your mine!" **Kyuubi's snarling roar filled the valley, the walls shaking. "I'll end you here, NARUTOOO!_" _Sasuke's wings gave a violent flab as he crouched low, preparing to strike or be struck.

All hell broke loose.

Kyuubi made a dash to attack, but at the last moment hair-pinned up the side of the cliff, before rebounding off the opposite wall, and flying straight at Sasuke. His Sharingan blazing, Sasuke gave his wings a powerful test flap, the twin hands clapping together, hurling him forwards, away from the cracking earth where Naruto's fist connected.

Kyuubi snarled. Sasuke flapped his wings hard, trying to gain altitude. He never got the chance, as his ankle suddenly grew excruciatingly painful, looking down, the bottom of his stomach dropped out. A crimson ethereal hand was latched to his leg, an arm like a python attaching itself to Naruto on the other side.

Sasuke's wings beat faster as Kyuubified Naruto yanked harder, trying to rip Sasuke from the sky, or remove his leg. It was unanimous who the victor was. With one great pull, Kyuubi's mouth twisted into a laugh as Sasuke was hurled into a cliff-side, the hard rocks crumbling to the ground. Kyuubi's lips curled into a smile as the valley was even more heavily marred by their battle.

Pure, wonderful destruction. Oh, how she had missed it.

Sasuke's form burst forth from the cliff-side, his wings beating against the air as his hands flew into seals. A stream of fireballs burst from his through, careening into the cliff. Caught off guard, Kyuubi dodged left and right, the balls of fire exploding around her, the water scorched by the flames. Breathing deeply, Sasuke blew forth one last fireball, this one massive.

Kyuubi gave a snarl as it smashed close by, a towering pillar of flame erupting mere feet away from her. _'Got you__.'_ Sasuke congratulated himself, finally smacking Naruto with his Gokakyu. His victory was short-lived. By a hairs-length, a ball of concentrated chakra missed his face, careening into a cliff-side.

As the smoke cleared, an unscathed Naruto walked forth, his shield of chakra billowing around him. Sasuke zeroed in on his mask, which had cracked apart into an interpretation of a ghastly maw, streams of steam rising form the inside. Another burst erupted from Naruto's 'mouth', the bullet of crimson rocketing past Sasuke into a tree, completely obliterating it.

"Che, fine, if that's how he wants it._" _Sasuke's lungs burned from all the fire-techniques he was using that day, but Sasuke pushed it down, if he was willing to sacrifice everything else for revenge, he'd sacrifice his body as well. Running through several familiar hand seals, another barrage of fire technique's escaped his lips.

Naruto's own bullets of chakra flew forth, the projectiles connecting harshly with Sasuke's fireballs. The volley rocked, the multitude of bombs shaking the rocky ground around them. Still above the rain never ceased, the clouds darkened still, almost to the point where an artificial night covered the battlefield.

Kyuubi's voiced boomed over the valley once more. **"ENOUGH OF THIS CHILDISHNESS! Come here, so I can rip you apart myself!" **

Sasuke's reply, _"_GLADLY_!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara's stare was his defense for many reasons. Sure, for combat reasons, he had his shield of sand to defend him, as well as attack, but when it came to day-to-day life, he preferred to use just simple glaring. Why? It was the simplest of all facial expressions, two eyebrows down, eyes mad, lips in a frown. A glare.

In battle, a glare from Sabaku no Gaara was enough to send most ninja running, even without knowing his abilities. Sure, his constant use of the facial expression meant that his social life would be difficult to sustain, not that he cared or anything, but in battle, his freezing eyes were almost always the key in defeating his enemies emotionally, the physical defeat coming moments later.

This however, was not an option against the one called Kimimaro. A boy born into a family who lived only for combat, left in a cell for the first seven years of his life, and the first breath of life he had experienced out of there had been on a battlefield, murdering, maiming and destroying Mizu-nin.

It took a lot to perturb Kimimaro, and glaring was not going to work. His sand twisting violently, blocking the pellet sized projectiles of bone, Gaara sighed. This was getting tedious. So far his opponent had only stayed back, firing small bones from his fingertips, trying vainly to pierce his skull.

To the side, Dosu eyed the fight warily, as Lee twitched at the pittering noise the bones colliding with sand made. Unlike Lee, who at the moment was twitching madly, aching to reenter the battle as he had so vocally mentioned before, Dosu knew better. He'd seen first hand what Kimimaro was capable of, and knew why he should never take his eyes off him.

The firing of digits ceased suddenly, Gaara's eyebrows quirking. "This is over for you. I've been monitoring the speed your sand has been moving, and I already know how quickly I have to move to get through it. Your life is at an end here."

His legs blurring in an instant, Kimimaro sped forwards, his forearm sprouting bones that were not for show. Gaara didn't even blink as he closed in.

A crack like wood breaking sounded, a spray of blood spattering the sky. Kimimaro limply rolled away, every bone in his arm shattered. Standing up slowly, it took him a moment to realize just how much he had underestimated Gaara.

"Who said I was using the max speed on my sand?" Gaara coldly rasped out, the sand he'd collided into Kimimaro's side flowing back to the ground where it had risen. "You don't have a clue how fast it can move."

Kimimaro's entire body went ridged as sand under his very feet sprang up, enveloping him in a thing layer of fine rock. Before he could burst free, Gaara's sand thickened, tightening its iron grip on his body. "Shame, your all bluff." Gaara sighed as Kimimaro's body was completely encased. **"Sabaku Sousou." **

In an instant the sand around Kimimaro clenched, crushing his body instantly, before the sand fell limply to the ground. Relaxing a little in posture, Gaara turned to check the other two. "Are you hu-?" He stopped as he noticed the two weren't looking at him, instead transfixed with a spot a few feet behind him.

Gaara turned and met a sight he'd never seen before. Kimimaro was alive. Standing up, brushing sand off himself, he gave Gaara a stare that seemed to bore into his soul. "I assure you, I don't bluff." He said mundanely, setting Gaara on edge. Taking quick action, Gaara's hand made a clenching movement, the sand behind Kimimaro rising up and enveloping him again.

This time however, Kimimaro didn't wait to get crushed. A cloud of sand erupted as he exploded out the top of the shapeless mass of sand, flying high before sending his foot crashing down on Gaara. Gaara's shield sprang to life, taking the blow instead of Gaara himself, although Kimimaro didn't wait for a counter-offensive from the sand, instead opting to springboard backwards into a cartwheel, landing a few feet away.

"I don't understand, how is he alive?" Gaara asked aloud, although Dosu's voice spoke up. "As I've mentioned, Kimimaro can manipulate his bone structure at will. Crushing and stabbing him will not work, no matter how good you are."

Gaara remained silent. "You do you suspect we kill him, then?" He asked, still facing Kimimaro, who hadn't moved. "Well, I suppose we could use me then..." Dosu trailed off, walking forwards. Gaara just quirked an eyebrow.

"Elaborate."

"Its simple. My abilities as a ninja are I can manipulate sound waves with my gauntlet. If I can just get close enough to touch him, then I can send a massive wave through his entire body. If you understand harmonic's you should know that if I send a large enough vibration through his body, I can turn every bone inside him to dust, rendering his bloodline useless. I have to touch him first though, as from a distance the vibration will be far to weak to use on him."

"Ah, I see." Gaara however wasn't convinced. "Your plan has a flaw however. I've seen how quickly you can move, you are nowhere near fast enough to get close to him." Dosu nodded. "And there in lies the problem."

A soft wind picked up, pushing the grass around them softly. "If the problem is speed, then I can help. Stand still, I will get you close to him." Flashing through three hand seals, the gourd on Gaara's back suddenly dematerialized into sand, sifting to the ground under Dosu's feet. "You'll need to hang on, my sand will get you to him." That was all the warning Dosu was given, before he was rocketed forwards.

Kimimaro was suddenly taken aback as Dosu rushed at him on a tendril of sand, at a speed even he would have had trouble to match. Dosu's eyes watered at the speeds he was moving, barely finding the strength to stand and try to latch onto Kimimaro's dumb-founded form.

Barely dodging, Kimimaro spun before taking off, Dosu's blitzing form following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOAAAAHHH!" **

Meeting in mid-air, it became a terrifying brawl, there bodies a crumbled mess of fists, knives, and giant mutant hands. Crashing to the water, Sasuke launched back into the air quickly, but found himself heavier as something latched onto his back.

Swiveling his head, Sasuke cursed loudly as he realized it was Naruto again, his hands latched onto his wings. **"It's going to be very annoying if you keep flying off like this, so I'm just going to RELEIVE YOU OF THESE!" **

A wet, ripping noise was the only thing Sasuke heard before his back exploded into pain, before he began to plummet, screaming. Falling limply to the water, Sasuke vaguely made out the two other splashes in the water, one Naruto, the other, his wing.

Sasuke was allowed no rest as Naruto's feet splashed along the surface, before a clawed hand snatched the scruff of his neck. **"Pathetic." **Naruto spat savagely. **"Your just pathetic"**

His pain forgotten, Sasuke's teeth clenched as Naruto continued. **"I can see it in your eyes. All the attempts to kill him, and I can tell, just be looking at you, it was all bluff. You knew he'd live. You let him. That attack for his heart, that strike was meant for his left lung. Those threats you made? Bluffs. Your the worst killer I've ever seen."**

Sasuke snarled, although part of him wondered what Naruto meant by 'him'. "I killed you, didn't I?! I rammed a fist through your chest!_" _Kyuubi however chuckled. **"You accidentally caught Naruto like that. If I recall Naruto struggled momentarily with your clone. With your still underdeveloped Sharingan, and his body powered by my chakra, he moved and your attack missed your possibly lethal attack for an all out lethal one.**

**"And you know how I know? Your eyes. Madara would be ashamed if he ever found out the last of his kin was such a fool like you." **Kyuubi added.

Sasuke's anger peeked. Swinging a demonic palm, Kyuubi was caught off guard, sending her rolling away. _"_What in gods name are you babbling about?! Who are you really? Because I know your not Naruto!_" _Kyuubi stood up, wiping blood from her lips.

(Ya, for those of you who are having trouble with the whole POV thing, Kyuubi and Naruto are the same, even if there genders are mixed around)

**"Correct, fool." **Throwing a punch, Sasuke was sent cartwheeling backwards by the force of the blow, flying into the air. A loud rip and a cry of pain issued from Sasuke's back as a new wing regenerated, his old one laying at the bottom of the lake.

Kyuubi would be having none of that. Opening her maw again, crimson chakra issued out of her mouth like a beam, blasting Sasuke in the back, although instead of him falling to the ground, Sasuke managed to slam into the cliff-side, holding himself to the sheer rock with chakra. Kyuubi grinned. **"No rest for Sasuke."**

Sasuke's ears caught the sound of crunching rock, before he realized Naruto hadn't released the beam, instead firing it directly at the cliff. Unknown to Sasuke, Kyuubi had opted to stop playing around, altering the shape of the chakra so it acted like a blade. It was at the moment slicing the cliff in two.

Sasuke took off, the beam trailing behind, kicking up a cloud of rock with it. Kyuubi chuckled, how she enjoyed these moments, desecrating the valley was just so much fun. In a moment of sheer evil, Kyuubi aimed a hand at where Sasuke was going to move, and let fly a kunai from his wrist. A kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around it.

Sasuke's eyes caught out of the side of his vision the small black knife, and the miniature flame that lit it.

The explosion was deafening. Rock crumbled, the water littered with the rubble. Chunk's of perfectly cut rockslide off the cliff's face, causing massive geyser's to well up. Kyuubi however, chuckled, before she began to laugh. **"Ku...KukukukukukahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAH! Mine! It's all mine! This world will crumble, all will fall! The Yondaime was a fool to try to seal me away! FINALLY! I'M FREE!"**

Walking forwards, despite falling debris, Kyuubi made her way towards where she believed the corpse should be. Following the cliff, Kyuubi stopped as something was off. **"Where is...The corpse?" **

A large crunch was the only warning Kyuubi had before a powerful kick connected with her stomach. Even with the double layer of wood and chakra armor, the wind was sent out of her chest, before a second blow to her back sent her flying down. Eyes wild, Naruto had a moment to catch his attackers face, before his body was restrained in mid air and he was plummeted harshly to the ground, cracks splintering in the rock.

Sasuke's plan had worked. A quick replacement with a boulder, and then hiding under the ground until he moved close enough, he'd then preformed a combination lion combo and pelican drop attack, sending Naruto's head into the cliff's.

Although considering his success, Sasuke didn't feel all that...Successful.

In fact, Sasuke felt sick. Falling to his knees and wrenching, he couldn't feel anything. He was...numb.

He'd done it. He'd killed his friend, his _best _friend, all in the name of vengeance. He could almost feel his brother laughing at him for this, how to attain the death of his enemy he needed to kill the one closest to him.

The crunch of rock drew him out of his musings however. Slowly turning, Sasuke's breath hitched as a single crimson eye set its gaze on him.

**"Well this is a surprise." **Kyuubi cackled. **"I think I underestimated you. I didn't think you had the guts to actually try to kill ME of all things, but you almost managed it." **Sasuke couldn't breath; his entire body was frozen in place, trying vainly to move even an inch.

**"I think I'll reward you. I'll take you seriously now." **Naruto reared back his hands, sending them forwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dosu could not imagine anywhere else he wouldn't rather be then there.

His legs were shaking under the pressure of the air, his eyes could barely stay open, and it appeared as though neither Gaara nor Kimimaro would be letting up anytime soon. Which really conflicted with him, and the whole, careening at a hundred miles per hour on a little platform of sand.

Speaking of which...

Dosu had officially decided never to do this again. _EVER._

Swiping madly at Kimimaro, Dosu cursed under his breath. That guy was way to nimble for his own good. The sand shifted down, Dosu taking the incentive to duck, narrowing dodging a decapitating swipe from Kimimaro. Swiveling around and thrusting his arm forwards, Kimimaro rolled mid-air away from him.

The whipping sand under his feet gave chase, taking Dosu along for the ride.

Farther away, the puppeteer of the sand Gaara remained perfectly silent, giving the impression of intense concentration. If someone didn't know him, they'd simply gave a quizzical glare at the odd yet specific manner he was flailing his arms, but to those who did, they'd know he was in fact controlling the sand Dosu was currently surfing atop.

To the side Lee sat, staring in awe at the strength that Gaara was displaying. Gaara gave a quick swipe of one hand; the sand Dosu was on dashed to the left. Taking his right hand, Gaara made an upward movement, as several spikes rose, in a weak attempt to slow Kimimaro down.

"G-Gaara-kun!" Lee said in admiration, though Gaara didn't recognize the way Lee spoke, instead remaining fixed on the battle in front of him.

However, Gaara turned his head to the side, still keeping one eye on the battle. "Are you injured in any way?" Lee shook his head, indicating a 'No'. "Good, then I require you assistance. I need you to jump in there, and keep Kimimaro distracted whilst I continue to move Dosu closer. I'll try not to hurt you, though I will make no promises."

Nodding, Lee stood up, and ran forwards, only to be stopped by a tendril of sand. "One last thing; don't strain yourself, you could die." Turning, Lee gave Gaara dazzling smile coupled with a thumbs up, the wind catching his hair. "I assure you, Gaara-kun, that I will not fail, and I will not strain myself." Before he ran off.

Gaara however was slightly dumbstruck. _'W-what was...That about?' _Before shaking his head and looking back at the battle.

In the sea of thin sand Lee ricocheted across the field, taking quick attacks whenever he could, pushing Kimimaro towards Dosu. Gaara however was starting to get worried; he couldn't keep this up forever after all.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Kimimaro gave a shout, a 360-degree barrage of bones flying everywhere. On instinct Gaara made his sand spring up, protecting the three of them from the attack. A spike of chakra caught the three's attention as long black lines began to trace across Kimimaro's body. "I've had enough of your games, you die here!"

Running forwards, Lee was caught off guard as a harsh kick was delivered to his stomach, sending him rolling away. The sand under Dosu lurched forwards, his only hint that he was moving was the whistle of wind in his ears. This time though, instead of Kimimaro straight out bending to avoid, he latched sharply onto Dosu's arm, sharp tendrils of bone piercing him.

"GGAAAHH!" Dosu gave a shout as Kimimaro held him high in one hand. "This is what you get, traitor, for even DARING to run to the enemy. Orochimaru-sama will cheer when he hears of your death, HANJOUSEI!"

Dosu's world spun however as something large, long and grainy smacked him out of Kimimaro's grip. The white haired Kaguya gave a shocked look across the field at Gaara, whom was sending his way a fairly large amount of killer-intent. "Right where I want you." Gaara said, flying through several hand seals.

**"SABAKU NAMI KUJIKU!" **(Dessert wave crush!) Around Kimimaro massive tendril's of sand, heavily condensed, rose from the ground below him, moving high into the air, before crashing down upon him, cracking the earth, choking the soil, and causing a huge dune of sand to seemingly rise from the earth.

Dosu lay on the ground numbly, trying to figure out what just happened. Gaara, in a wisp of sand, materialized in the middle of the two, looking indifferent. "Mission complete." Dosu however gave a furious look. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

Gaara fixed him with a single eye. "I prefer it when you don't shout." Dosu grew even angrier. "I repeat, why didn't you do this in the first place?!" Lee walked up from the side, adding, "I am also curious as to why, Gaara-kun."

Sighing, Gaara explained. "Previous to the battle, back when I first made my entrance on the field, I send some sand below the surface, and had it crush a large amount of rock, to make more sand. I was going to turn the entire field into an underground dessert, but unfortunately, I had to intervene for Lee-san's safety.

"Dosu's idea to use his melody arm was my backup plan since I knew that if I were to spring my trap from over there, then Kimimaro would have enough time to dodge. Gathering enough pressure to kill him means that I loose valuable speed. However, not halfway through it, I realized it would take far to long for Dosu to catch Kimimaro, my chakra would have been depleted by then. So, I merged the two plans. I had you two push him towards the area where I had the most sand in, and when he was at the appropriate spot, I attacked, crushing him under sand. The amount of pressure I used killed him, there was enough pressure to turn a human body into a marble."

"Well, we'd better get out of here then, Naruto-kun may need our help. HIS FIRE STILL BURNS FIERCELY!" Lee shouted exuberantly, eliciting a sweat-drop from the other two. "Fine, whatev-"

A short rumbling was heard behind them, before a massive geyser of sand erupted from the dune behind them, and a gray figure dashed out at unimaginable speeds…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The claw connected with Sasuke's chest before he could react, hurling him across the lake. Still in curse-seal level two, Sasuke skidded to a stop on the water, using his wings as large parachutes to slow himself down. **"MY, considering that you've never used that seal of yours, you certainly know how to use those wings well." **

"Maybe I'm just that good!"Kyuubi however laughed. **"Or maybe you're just guessing your way around, relying on your instincts!" **Dropping on all fours, Naruto tore across the surface of the lake, his tail of red miasma leaving a long streak of crimson behind him. Sasuke couldn't react as Naruto sending a sweeping kick at him, sending him rolling into the air.

A tight, constricting feeling filled Sasuke's lungs as Naruto's tail wrapped around him, before slamming him repeatedly into the water, making huge splashes. Whipping around for a huge one, Naruto hurled Sasuke hard into the water, leaving him to float there like a log. **"Knew it, he was just as weak as I though he was." **Kyuubi said disappointedly.

Sasuke's wings suddenly slapped the surface of the water, kicking him up into a fighting stance. _"_I'll show you weak!"

Droplets of water framed every blow between the two, the bleak, darkening sky overhead cracking with thunder. Sasuke's fists were evenly matched with Naruto's, blades intermingled with limbs of oaken wood, their glistening edges reflecting like porcelain mirrors against each brief flash of light.

Droplets of flowing rain created an almost ghostly haze over them, spires of lightning illuminating the battle. A whirling kick from Sasuke, Naruto blocking with a shield of chakra, Naruto grasping Sasuke's leg and bringing him down into the water, Sasuke swung Naruto over himself with his leg, doing the same to Naruto.

All at once however, they were blown apart.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground between them, an explosion erupting like a geyser, hurling them both farther then either could imagine. Naruto rolled across the water, before cracking harshly into a rock face, splaying out like a rag doll. Sasuke was hurled equally as hard into the opposite cliff-side, his body ricocheting into it before falling with a great slap into the water.

It was at that point; Sasuke realized just how hard he'd just pushed himself. He was hurting everywhere, his legs shook with the smallest effort of supporting his weight, and he could feel how little chakra he had left, even with the seal. It didn't make sense, where was Naruto getting all this power from? How was he still standing?!

Overhead the thundering clouds seemed to whip into a frenzy lightning struck the monument overhead, the water vibrating from the rolling thunder. Sasuke shook his head however; he had other things to concentrate on.

_'I'm spent. I have to finish Naruto off, quickly, before I'm drained, but I have no idea how! That lightning took a lot out of him, but then again that's to be expected, being hit with lightning, neither of us should even be alive right now.'_Flapping his wings, Sasuke launched up the sheer rock, landing a jutting edge.

_"_There has to be...Wait, whats that?" Sasuke spoke to himself, watching as Naruto wrenched himself from the cliff-side. _"_His arms are...Hehe, guess that chakra does have a side effect."Sasuke's Sharingan traced Naruto's form as it scanned the cliff's, like he already knew where to look.

**"So that's where he's hiding." **Kyuubi scoffed. She was feeling tired surprisingly, her chakra shield was nowhere near at full strength, the lightning bolt had done a heavy number. **"Stupid coward." **Reeling her hand back, Kyuubi was surprised however as Sasuke's voice carried over the now raging rain.

"Naaruuutoooo!"Kyuubi snarled, _**'This kid really didn't get it, Naruto wasn't Naruto anymore.'**_ **"What meatbag?!" **

"It seams I'm not the only one that can't use these abilities for long!" Kyuubi's brows furrowed. **"What the fuck are you talking about?!" **She could almost feel Sasuke's smile from there, a cross between a smirk and a sneer. "Look at your hands!"Kyuubi, still puzzled, gave a disinterested look at the wooden hands that were once Naruto's.

Black. Like some sick rot it extended from the hands up to the forearms, and was quickly spreading. **"W-what the hell is this?!" **Kyuubi couldn't understand what was happening, though her mind went through several theories, before coming up with the most likely one. **"This stupid body of his...My chakra is to strong for it to handle...Its actually breaking apart atomicly." **

"I suppose that your body can't take much of that weird charka. Guess it's just to weak!"Kyuubi's shoulders clenched as an aura of pure menace materialized around her like some sort of ethereal cape.

**"MMMOOORTTAAAALLL!!" **Her voice easily dwarfed the thunder; the valley shook as high winds were suddenly picked up. The wood around Naruto's body crunched, as the black was forced the usually gray-brown, before it began to twist unnaturally around Kyuubi.

**"TO EVEN DARE TO SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONGUE LEADS TO DEATH!" **The wood on Naruto's hands and arms bulked, the claws become longer, more menacing, the tips growing metal ends **"I WILL PAINT THE WALLS WITH YOUR BLOOD!" **The tail sleeked and thinned, the rings breaking away **"YOU WILL KNOW YOUR PLACE PREY, I WILL CRUSH EVERY LAST BONE IN YOUR BODY TO DUST, TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, AND DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" **The metal of Naruto's body bent into twin greaves on his legs, becoming metal leggings meant for crushing.

**"UCHIHA SASUKE, I WILL ENJOY WHIPING YOU FROM EXISTENCE FOR EVEN DARING TO CALL ME **_**WEAK!!" **_A long ring of wood rose as though ghosts, tightening around Naruto's forehead, held it. Two long, wooden blade-like pieces rose on each side of his head, appearing like the red ears the billowed in the fierce winds, accompanied by two horns equally spaced on the ring. Red runes sprang up along the 'crown', before a mask of ethereal red completely covered Naruto's old mask, complete with sharp, crimson teeth.

In all, Naruto had become a flaming demon from hell, whose one goal was to tear Sasuke to pieces. **"SAAAASSSUKKKE!!" **Over the crashing thunder, the rolling clouds, a typhoon of winds swirled to life in Naruto's hand, as red as the mask he now wore. The water around him sloshed violently at the sheer speed of the Rasengan, as though Kyuubi's rage at Sasuke's words had been passed to it as well.

_'I think I might...Have said something I shouldn't.'_Sasuke stared at his once friend, now enemy, whose sphere of crimson death reached peak capacity. _'__I have enough for one last Chidori...This had better work, or else...'_Flying through three hand seals, Sasuke's armed blazed into light, the lightening encircling it rivaling the same that crashed around them.

_'I need...More power!'_Sasuke's hands shook at the strain, but he forced it down. "I need it...I want it...I MUST HAVE IT! MORE POWER!"Sasuke's Chidori took on a change there, becoming black like the night itself.

As one, they moved, Naruto's new form kicking off the water, flying over the torrent of waves, Sasuke's wings flapping harshly before he shot down. It was like a strange, morbid poem.

An archangel, descending to hell. A demon, rising to heaven. In one hand, the tainted light of the sky, in the other, the bloody storm of the sea.

And as one, they met...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, how many times am I going to have to save your lazy ass?"

Shikamaru shook his head incredulously at the completely random comment one Sabaku no Temari said, her battle fan splayed out with all three blue dots she called 'stars' (Or moons if you prefer the English version). "What the hell are you talking about, I almost had her right where I wanted her."

The forest lay in ruins around them, stumps and logs strewn around as though they were toothpicks. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Temari's handiwork. Down below, the unmoving redheaded form of Tayuya laid, her body under several logs, she'd been caught in Temari's gale of blades.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You were pinned down behind a tree, panicking when I showed up!" Temari gave a huff, feeling under appreciated. "That was part of my plan actually, after that I was going to-"

"Don't lie to my face, I can read you like a book. Since the exams I've made it a point to watch your face a lot, and I've already figured out the signs you make when you're lying. You were pinned down without a hope." Shikamaru had the decency to sweat-drop. "Fine, I'll admit, I was having some trouble. Thanks." Temari just smirked "Was that really so hard?"

"Hang on, I have to go pick-up Naruto's thing." Temari raised her eyebrow, but remained silent. "It should be down here somewhere, hold on." Hopping down the trees, Shikamaru began sifting through the branches and debris. Moving over a slightly slashed chunk of lumber, Shikamaru found what he was looking for.

Enkin lay sprawled on the forest floor, arms splayed out unnaturally, its firearm laying a few feet away. Its eyes stared up towards the sky, though they didn't see anything, the chakra that Enkin had been running on had run out long before. Picking her up, Shikamaru wondered briefly how he was going to carry it along with the 'gun'.

Temari however halted that, shunshining down to it before Shikamaru could reach it. "Whoa! What the hell is this thing anyways? Looks like a log or something!" Temari remarked loudly, picking it up and turning it over. "Oi! Temari! You might wanna put that down, Its pretty dangerous!" Temari however just gave him a look. "Calm down, I know what I'm doing! I'm not a little baby like-"

Unfortunately, Temari hadn't been paying attention to her hand, which had accidentally nudged the small trigger at the bottom. With a crack like a lightning bolt, the weapon went off, catching Temari completely off guard. The recoil of the gun launched it from Temari's grip, hurling it into a pile of logs, as a bullet ricocheted off a tree that was somehow still standing.

Temari sat dumbly on her rear, trying vainly to figure out what had happened, and why she was so deaf. Standing up shakily, she quickly articulated her speech.

"What the fuck was that?" Shikamaru coughed, hiding a small laugh from her. "Thats what I was warning out about. This puppet works with that weapon, and I can tell you now, they're a lethal combo. That oto-nin, Tayuya, would have been eventually obliterated by it if Enkin hadn't run out of chakra."

"Uh-huh...I take it that puppet is named Enkin?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well, I'll go get it then." Marching over without really looking, Temari tripped suddenly as she stopped over a piece of lumber.

Turning over to see what her leg had caught on, Temari's eyes widened as she realized that what had grasped her leg was a human hand, cut and bloody. Kicking away instinctively, Temari grasped her fan and raised it high over her head, and stared down at the offending person the hand belonged to.

"F...Fuck you bitch..." Tayuya wheezed out, her breath slow and ragged. Temari set her fan down, looking at the almost deceased Oto-Nin. "Why...Aren't you dead yet?" Temari said coldly, before swinging her fan around and bringing it crashing down.

Or she would have, if not for the shadow-bind that held her still. "What the hell are you doing?" Temari spoke forcedly, as Shikamaru walked forwards. "Stopping you. She's injured, but the objective of this mission is not to kill the enemy Nin, it is to retrieve Sasuke. She's in no condition to attack, and she could answer some things we need to know about the enemy."

His shadow creeping back to normal, Shikamaru let Temari go, who let her fan hang limply to her side. "Mercy isn't something a Shinobi should practice. I learned that one the hard way. Take it from someone who knows, you should never leave an enemy alive." Shikamaru was a little taken aback by Temari's words, but he pressed on.

Walking ahead of her, he grabbed Enkin's tool and handed it to her. "As I said, she could know things we need to. You carry this, I'll carry her and Enkin." Bending over, Shikamaru took a step back as Tayuya took a swipe at him with a kunai, though it was insanely weaker then a normal attack, he doubted it would have cut him even if it had connected.

"S-stay the hell away from me...Shit-drizzl-" A swift smack on her head sent her unconcious, Temari smirked as Shikamaru sent her a look. "What, you said we shouldn't kill her. I refuse to be called a bitch every second she's around us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"SABAKU TAISOU!" **Gaara's hands clapped the ground firmly as a grotesquely deformed Kimimaru was caught off guard by the sand pit materializing under his feet, dragging him down painfully slowly. As Kimimaro's head was dragged below the surface, he sent Gaara one final glare, before disappearing below the sand.

The field grew silent as the three of them stood fast, waiting for something, any sign that Kimimaro was still alive.

Nothing happened, not a sound, more a shift in the sand to hint he'd been hurt, or even survived. Letting out a breath of air, Gaara stood back, panting lightly. That technique took three times the chakra of a normal Sabaku Sousou, and it left him vulnerable for a period of time. But it seemed like it had done its purpose, Kimimaro was now several miles below the surface of the earth.

He _wouldn't _be coming back.

Dosu and Lee teleported beside Gaara, who had finally caught his, breathe. "We should get going. I was informed you're recovering from a possibly life-threatening surgery, and should be in bed at the moment." Lee nodded, growing a sheepish look. "Domo-arigatou Gaara-kun."

It was the soft rumbling, completely undetectable to normal people that tipped Gaara off. In a flash his sand created a platform under the three of them, narrowly missing complete destruction.

Bones. Like some sick mockery of a forest, they sprang up from the sand. Incredibly tall, unearthly, and sharpened to a point. Even Gaara had to admit, not even he could survive an attack of that power and debilitating strength, they'd all have been killed instantly. "I-I think I almost crapped myself." Lee muttered, looking over at the spikes, a few as the height they were floating.

"LOOK OUT!" Gaara's head swiveled in shock, his vision slowing to a crawl. His eyes spun to the side, falling on a particularly tall bone spire. From it, the gray-skinned, mutant version of Kimimaro seemed to phase out of, his left hand and forearm a huge cone of bone spikes, all converging on a single drill point.

Gaara knew his shield was gone; he had no chakra left to power it. He was a sitting duck.

To Gaara's surprise, he didn't see his life flash before his eyes. There was no steady reel of every moment he lived, there were no memories of old, there was...Almost nothing. All that was there were the few moments, the few miniscule moments Gaara could ever remember being happy. When Yashamaru paid attention to him. When he used to play games with himself, when he didn't know the reason he was shunned by others. When he'd been first reunited with his siblings in the hospital, after being pummeled by Naruto.

It was almost like an epiphany of sorts to Gaara. It was almost to laugh; only in death did he-she realize how little she'd lived. All her life, and this is what she had to show for it, a few good memories, the rest of blood and death. Her siblings didn't even know her gender for god sakes, much less anything about her. Gaara's body didn't move as the drill of bone descended, still caught by surprise.

A tiny spatter of blood ticked on Gaara's face, snapping _'him' _out of the slow-motion trance. Eyes widening, any words to describe what Gaara was looking at escaped his lips.

Dosu's gauntleted hand clutched the tip of the weapon, completely catching Kimimaro off guard. His hand was bleeding, but it didn't seem to affect him, as Dosu raised his hand high into the air.

Summoning several spikes of bones from his spire, Kimimaro sent forth a torrent of them, though they only managed to sheer the right side of Dosu's face, causing another blood spatter to fly.

Regaining himself, Gaara channeled some chakra and summoned a tendril of sand, although it was proven unnecessary. "Good-bye, Kimimaro!" Dosu's hand slapped sharply onto his gauntlet, a soft, but sharp ringing reverberating from it.

Kimimaro was...Frozen in place. He didn't move, he didn't breath, not even a blink. Then, all at once, a terrific crack sounded through the entire clearing. The bones splintered, before crumbling to dust. Kimimaro's bones shattered, falling like cracked china. The dust of the bones mixed with the sands, Kimimaro's body falling limply to the ground, two stories below.

Dosu's hand covered his brutally hit face, keeping it hidden from view, as the blood seeped down his bandages. "Grraww." He growled, as the pain grew worse. Gaara set the floating mound of sand onto the ground, the three of them stepping off, Dosu more limping.

Sitting down on the grass, the three remained silent. It was quiet around them, as a storm raged far away. Lee tried to break the tension. "I...Is your eye alright?" Dosu, who still clutched the right side of his face, growled. Lee gave a sheepish laugh in response, edging away.

Silence. The wind over the field swished over the grass, what few trees remained billowed along against an almost perfectly blue sky, aside from the growing cumulonimbus a long distance away. It was serene. They'd beaten Kimimaro, the seemingly unstoppable foe. Dosu almost cheered at the thought, he'd killed him, but restrained himself; he hadn't walked out of the fight uninjured.

"You should get that looked at." Gaara's monotone voice spoke up across him. Dosu just grunted. "It may get infected."

A crawling silence met this, before Dosu responded. "That...Won't be necessary. I happen to have a high pain tolerance, and the bandage's I carry have a thin coating of disinfectant." Reaching into his pouch, Dosu pulled out said gauzed bandages, and quickly wrapped them around his injured eye with his hand still on the wound, before pulling it out.

"I would imagine you're in a lot of pain now." Gaara pressed. Dosu gave him a cutting look. "You could say that I'm well acquainted with _pain_."

"Ummmm...Isn't it time to-?" Lee was cut off "Yes, we were assigned to bring you back to Konoha, and that is what we will do." Turning sharply, Gaara went to leave, but unseen to the other two, he turned and sent a small prayer under his breath to the growing clouds.

"Please Naruto...Be safe." Turning back to the path, they left the small dessert, Kimimaro's corpse, and Naruto as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi, whom still ran at high speeds, was growing impatient. His legs weren't taking him there fast enough, he was going to be late, and he was going to fail!

Pakkun shared Kakashi's feelings. The air was thick with demonic chakra, all spreading from the same place. The Valley of the End. While Pakkun barely knew Kakashi's students, other then by name, he knew enough between Sasuke and Naruto that this chakra was theirs. Sasuke's had always had this cursed tint since the forest of death, and Naruto's...

Well, Kyuubi's chakra was strong enough to smell even in its smallest forms...

Speaking of which, the volume of Kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke's was rapidly changing. Kakashi knew enough about Sasuke's seal to know that the seal was running low, and that Sasuke was almost out. But the scarier thing was that Kyuubi's chakra hadn't even diminished, in fact, it was _growing. _

"Pakkun." Said dog turned his face to Kakashi. "We're not going to make it at this pace, we need to open her up." Pakkun simply gave him a look. "You know I can't run as fast as you can, what with my legs being so small." Kakashi however, even in there current situation, managed a smile, if grim.

"Well, I could always...Carry little Pakkun-_ebi_." Pakkun blanched there instantly. "Wait a se-" Pakkun's legs were suddenly parted with the ground as Kakashi suddenly grabbed him and took off at a pace a third of the speed faster then before. "Gomen Pakkun, but we need to hurry, your pride isn't worth lives."

"Fine...But damn this is degrading." Said dog growled in the back of his head how he was going to get back at Kakashi for this, but put it far back. They needed to reach the valley, fast!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was...Quiet.

Soundless even.

Cracking an eye open, Naruto wasn't really aware. It was a haze of turmoil movement, sounds and turbulence.

_With a fiery crackle, they met in the air, their jutsu fueling a whole other storm then the one above..._

_'What...Is going on?' _Trying to wake himself, Naruto could only manage to remain awake, in this perfect quiet. Around him, a stark white surrounded, like a sphere.

_**"Graaaaww!" **__Naruto's possessed body thrusted a clawed hand forwards, the crimson storm in her hand tearing unsuccessfully into the opposing force of Sasuke's black Chidori. _

_'W...What the hell are these images?' _Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on, his brain was to unfocused. _'Wait...' _Suddenly something clicked. The fight. Sasuke's defection, Naruto plus the others giving chase, the sound four, and his sudden loss of consciousness.

_'Please...Just don't kill him.'_

"Holy hell..." Kyuubi, she'd...She'd finally succeeded. All those threats, those nights she'd entertained herself by keeping him awake with her whispers, all those boisterous statements about his ultimate failure. She had finally succeeded.

And her first act of freedom was to kill Sasuke.

"NO!" Whirling around, Naruto's head whirled in circle's looking for a way out of this strange room of white, but there was none. No door, no opening, not a hatch, lever or anything he could potentially use to escape. He was trapped, while Kyuubi was going to kill Sasuke.

_"EAT THIS!"__ Sasuke gave a hard flap of his wings, giving him the extra push needed to get the upper hand on Kyuubi. The sphere of blood red chakra gave a horrible screeching, tearing noise like a buzz-saw chopping into a rock before the jutsu's chipped away from each other like the tips of two swords doing the same._

_In slow motion, Sasuke's Chidori hand moved towards Kyuubi's chest, but in turn, Kyuubi also maneuvered towards Sasuke's vitals, mainly his head. __**'No one lives and calls the Kyuubi no Yoko weak!' **__Kyuubi gave a satisfactory cheer, leering forwards for the kill._

"OH FUCK!" With a horrible wrenching sensation, Naruto was suddenly removed from the white room...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi's gleeful kill was cut short by the most unlikely of people. It was like her control on everything just slipped away. Like water on a stone.

The Rasengan in her hand turned from a raging torrent to a small gust of wind to nothing, her aura dimmed to a small glow, before it to became nothing. _**'W-what the hell-WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GAAAKKIIII!' **_

_'I'm putting you where you belong, Kyuubi.' _Kyuubi's thoughts reeled in shock. _**'You...YOU BASTARD! I DESTROYED YOU! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE-' **__'I'm where I should be, stopping you, and saving Sasuke.' _

In a sudden '_whoosh_' of feeling, like flying down a tunnel took Kyuubi, before she found herself in an all to familiar place. The seal. **"You...You bastard..." **Whirling around, Kyuubi set her crimson, hatred burning eyes towards the one human being she hated more then the Yondaime Hokage.

**"Its hopeless for you. In the real world, your moments away from being struck to death by that **_**humans **_**technique. I refuse to send you my chakra, I won't be there to save your hide. Unlike four years ago..."** Kyuubi hissed out, what little of her chakra that remained in his body stemming towards her motionless stature.

Naruto however didn't move, speak or even respond. With a sudden impulse, Kyuubi lashed against the gate, its massive bars budging just an inch. This served to send her into an even more desperate bid for freedom, slamming, scratching and tearing into the bars.

Still, Naruto stood there, without motion. The bars began to bend, weakening as her onslaught continued. The frequent abuse she'd used on the bars seemed to have worked to her advantage, the power of the seal degrading over time.

In one quick thrust, the bars towards the bottom of the seal cracked, before they gave way to Kyuubi, forming a hole just large enough for Kyuubi's head to fit through. With tremendous force, Kyuubi tried vainly to force her way out, but could only manage to get herself stuck, growling and foaming at the mouth, as Naruto took a slow step forwards, across the massive puddle of his mind.

His steps were slow, in no hurry, but with destination in mind. Her massive maw, her crimson fur, even the hellish coals of her eyes did not affect him in the slightest, as with each step he did not quake. Thirty steps...Twenty...Ten...Five is where he stopped just out of reach at the Yoko's snapping jaws.

Naruto's head hung low, his hair casting a dark shadow over his be-speckled eyes. Slowly, he looked up, and his face, one that he slowly unmasked, froze her still.

He was...Crying. Not weeping, not moaning, but tears, hot and mournful, streamed down his face. His eyes, now so similar to hers held none of the raw energy, nor hatred. They were now filled with sadness, sadness at everything.

His voice caught her attention, drawing her from the twin pools of weeping red. "It sounds nice." Naruto spoke.

_**'What...What on earth is wrong with him..?' **_Kyuubi gave a perplexed look.

"The way they describe it, everlasting slumber, I always wondered if that's right. Is it like sleep, or something completely different? I don't know, but I know one thing...

"I'm very tired."

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" **Kyuubi sent a perplexed look towards him.

"I'm...Glad. I can finally die happy. I have one last thing to do before I go. I'll fulfill my promise, and then I'll leave this world." Naruto gave one last resigned look, before turning away. Kyuubi's voice however made him send one sobbing look back at her.

**"You're...Your actually giving up? You?! Resigning yourself to death, at now of all times?! GAKI! I'll tear you limb from limb!" **Naruto's voice silenced hers though.

"I've resigned myself a long time ago, Kyuubi. I've wanted to die for a very long time, but every opportunity I've taken, I'd have inadvertently hurt those around me. I would have crushed Hokage-jiji's heart if I'd killed myself after the operation. If I'd accepted death anytime later, Sakura-san, Sasuke, even Kaka-sensei would have been hurt."

"But now...Now I can die happy. Once Sasuke uses this Chidori on me, the chakra exhaustion will surely knock him unconscious. With Sarutobi-jiji gone, Sasuke in Sakura's arms, and Kakashi-sensei with a student who died valiantly, they can all live."

"And I can finally stop living as a puppet in a warped play." Naruto however wasn't done yet, raising a hand to keep the morbidly shocked Kyuubi quiet.

"Before I go, there's one last thing I'd like to do. I want to thank you." Kyuubi's ears stood up at that comment. **"...Thank...Me?" **Giving him an inquisitive look. "Yes. I've always kind of felt like you were protecting me, in some sick, horrible way."

**"What the hell are you going on about now?! Why would I, a bijuu that so vehemently hates you, try to protect you of all mortals-Especially one as horrible as you?!" **Kyuubi added with venom, though Naruto was unfazed. "I know you don't like me, I've known that for a long time. But the thing is, I don't think you hated me."

**"And how, pray tell, did you figure that, you hunk of meat vomit?" **Kyuubi laughed. "Because of how many times you could have let me be hurt, could have let me suffer, but you didn't. All those times, you could have withheld your power, or tried to manipulate me, and while you did try many times to take control of my mind, part of me can forgive you for it."

_**'Is he...But...Why?' **_**"D-do you really think I'll accept something like this?! I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko! I will not sully my pride, being '**_**forgiven**_**' by my host container, the sheer idea disgusts me!" **Naruto took a step back at her sudden outburst, before he responded slowly.

"Exactly. I often wondered, whenever you weren't paying attention, why an extremely proud demon like you would willingly sacrifice power to me, without so much as a peep. Sure, you'd scream at me incessantly, at one point I probably lost my mind, but now it makes sense. You don't hate me, no matter how much of a front you put up." Naruto finished, leaving Kyuubi momentarily stunned.

Spinning on his heel, Naruto left the confides of his mind, leaving there a simple whisper.

"I...Just wanted to thank you, for being my protector..."

_**'He's...He's really going to die...Isn't he?' **_Kyuubi's mind reeled, as a cold sensation fell in the pit of her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the silence that met Naruto when he woke. It was like he was trapped in a frozen frame of time, both him and Sasuke, facing each other in a still moment, Sasuke's Chidori flashing in the lightning, stormy sky, his eyes filled with otherworldly hatred.

And here Naruto was, unable to hate him. Here was the boy who had claimed to hate him, that he would kill him, the boy who at one time had been his friend. And yet, Naruto could never hate him.

Afterall, Sasuke was his executioner.

Slowly, the world sped back up. The frozen beams of lightning began to shake, Sasuke's body began to tilt forwards, his Chidori hand thrust forwards agonizingly slow.

Then all at once, time unfroze, and Naruto's chest erupted in pain as Sasuke's fist connected. "DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"Sasuke cackled, as Naruto's body violently shook with the electric current. The force of the blow took affect, sending Naruto hurling, twitching and electicuted across the surface of the lake, his body skipping across like a stone.

With each skip, part of him broke off. The wood made up of his body, decayed by Kyuubi's mutations and fiery chakra, turned to ashes and timber instantly. His legs, arms, the tail and ears; even his goggles flew off, leaving nothing but a torso to careen across the lake. Like a bomb, his body connected with the sheer rock, causing a large chunk of the greatly abused valley to collapse around him.

Sasuke's wings took a mighty flap, before he touched down a few meters away from Naruto. "Heheheh...I told him. In a match between an Uchiha and a dead-last, the Uchiha will always win." Sasuke's voice reverted back as he took slow steps towards the crash site, relieving himself of the curse seal.

Stopping in the rain, Sasuke's mind came crashing back to him with enough force to knock him down. "Oh..Oh god...Wha-what did I do..." The reality of the situation had finally caught up with him. Rushing over the small ridge of broken rocks, Sasuke fell to his knees in shock.

"I... I killed him..." Sasuke's entire body shook with horror at the revelation of this. Naruto's body, a simple torso, lay in a crag of broken rubble. His long, cloak like poncho wrapped around him like a shroud of gray darkness. In the rain, the water washed over his body, darkening all the colors he wore. His damp, blonde hair fell down, covering his eyes.

Slowly, Sasuke crept in dumb shock, towards his once comrades limp body. "Oh...Oh god..." Sasuke pitched forwards, retching violently, some blood mixed in with the saliva. His entire body shaking, the storm overhead dimming and lightening as it ended suddenly. "Please..Please let him just be unconscious. I didn't mean it, I didn't want to kill him...It was..." Sasuke spoke to himself, in shock and horror.

Reaching slowly, Sasuke moved Naruto's hair back, looking at his semi-closed eyes. The looked dim, almost...

Lifeless.

Turning to run away in shock, Sasuke's body suddenly exploded in pain.

"Gwwaaah!" Crying out, he fell to the ground, jerking and twitching violently. "D-d-damn it!" He gasped out as the seal's aftereffects occurred. His body had been forced past its limit twice over. "I...I didn't mean it...Naruto..." Sasuke gasped out, before falling unconscious on the damp ground.

Under the slowly lighting sky, death would have been sure. With no one around, Sasuke would die of exhaustion. And Naruto...

But, death does not always have his way.

High in the cliff's, a person of extreme power observed the battle from start to finish, and was now consorting his superior on what to do.

_"__Hai...Hai...Of course Shuhan-sama. I'll see to it."_ The unidentified Nin spoke into the small receiver. Clicking a button, a second voice coming from the same man spoke. **"What are his orders?" **

_"He wishes for the Uchiha to live. As for the brat, he says leave him, he's no use to us dead. He wants us to take Sasuke to Orochimaru, Itachi apparrently has plans for him that involve the old snake."_

**"Wouldn't it be wiser to check the boys corpse? The Kyuubi would be easy to extract if we-" **The second voice was silenced.

_"No. I can't tell from here, but from what I've seen, I can deduce one thing. He has approximately a minute to live. We cannot accomplish both missions, and Shuhan-sama explicitly asked for Sasuke to survive. Besides, with him like this, he'd die before the extraction process ended. Only a healer of Tsunade's quality could possibly save him, and we have no time to find someone of that skill level."_

**"Its still a waste though." **_"That it is. Lets go, we've wasted enough time."_In a blur, he disappeared, reappearing by the jerking, twitching form of Sasuke. Grabbing him roughly, he turned his head towards the body of Naruto. _"Yes, such a waste..."_Turning back, Zetsu disappeared into the surface of the rock.

Leaving behind, an unmoving Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HE'S CLOSE!" Pakkun shouted, the rain and lightning over-head deafening only the loudest noise. "HAI!" Kakashi acknowledged, his body moving at incredible speeds. Over a large boulder, Kakashi stopped at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the unreal damage of what they had caused.

"This...This isn't possible." Kakashi said astonishedly. The entire Valley...Was totaled. The statues of the first and Uchiha Madara were in shambles. The lake held massive chunks of debris everywhere, and the cliffs were ravaged with burns and other damage impossible by nature. The thing that terrified Kakashi the most though, was the lingering chakra.

He knew it all to well. The chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The demon fox.

Pakkun's nose twitched suddenly. "Kakashi, he's down there, over by that huge crack." The storm was thinning, so there was no need to shout.

Not replying, Kakashi snapped out of his shock, before hopping down onto the water, streaking accross it so quickly a small slash sprang up behind him. "Please Naruto..."

"Please be alive." Became Kakashi's mantra as he closed in on Naruto's location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You gotta ask yourself one question, PUNK...**

**What is with me and my evil, twisted cliffhangers? I mean honestly, three in a row? Well, I happen to enjoy keeping a captive audience. Literally.**

**Ya...Not to add controversy to the situation...But I have some news that may, or may not upset some readers. Several chapters ago, I agreed to introduce a lemon at one point. I have since then reviewed the prospect, and have decided that doing so just isn't me. I know, I agreed, I even polled it, but frankly I have come to the conclusion that the story just doesn't need it.**

**Now, before your up in arms, going "WHAT THE HELL?! I came here for the lemon, WHERES MY FREAKIN' LEMON?!" Well hold on. I'm not doing a lemon, but I have decided to go with a suggestion one reviewer mentioned. I am going to **_**Suggest, **_**and I mean REEEEEEEEEEAAAALLLLLLLLLY suggest it if and when something of the like occurs, that way I feel comfortable, and the readers still get the satisfaction of knowing some smexyness occurred. **

**  
Again, I am sorry, but this is something I have decided. I hope this does not affect your reviews.**

**Que massive "DAMN RIGHT THIS IS GONNA AFFECT MY REVIEWS!" **

**In retro-spect, if you, the reader, could give me some feedback, fights you enjoyed, parts you found good, others you didn't, I'd appreciate this. With the valley battle, I decided to drag it out, make it more worth the money, as well as I made both Naruto and Sasuke a **_**teeeeeeeensy **_**bit stronger then in canon. This was for your enjoyment. I also realize that certain parts don't make perfect time sense, but hey, its a good read, no?**

**Now, if you don't mind...**

**REVIEW, OR NARUTO DIES! Just kidding, I'm a human being; I know one cliffhanger is enough. Review though.**

**P.S. Ya...Update for Jashiiinnnn...Taken...What, two months? Ya...Things are going slow with that one...Sorry...**


	27. Reprecussions, revelations, and exits

**-****And so, the panda and the donkey, along with the key to Allmortagar lived happily ever after on the island of-**

**Oh...hey there...I was just...umm...OH HEY LOOK, NEW CHAPTER!**

**Ya...Allmortagar...**

**Anywho, yes new chapter is up, after a certain alotted amount of time. For your enjoyment. Thankfully people took the news well, as well there was some feedback on the whole "OH GOD, NOT ANOTHER CLIFFY! MY PACE-MAKER!". Sorry again, I'm just in a rut.**

**A cliff-hanger rut.**

**Ya...Allmortagar...**

**MORTAGAR!! READ!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was like everyone could feel it; in the air, in the sky, in the water, in the earth. Something had happened. The entire village, for the last day or so, was on edge, so much so that it was almost tangible, physical even. The sky overhead looked dark with the turmoil they all felt, storm clouds thickening within the hour.

It was Sakura who could feel it the most. Since he'd left, she hadn't felt right. Nothing had felt right. Every two hours, no matter whatever she was doing, she would wander back to his apartment, hoping, almost praying that he had returned. He was never there though, and she was slowly growing more and more impatient.

She found herself there again, his apartment. "Damn, he's not back yet." She didn't need to look, she could tell. If he had returned, everyone would have been in an uproar. The whole village would have either celebrated Sasuke's return, or mourned his leaving. Still, she found herself already heading up the stairs leading to his room.

First level, second, the third. She didn't even know why she was heading up there; she already knew he wasn't there. He was never going to be there. Stopping in front of his door, Sakura sighed.

"God, why won't you get here, Naruto? I'm waiting and waiting, but your still not back."

_**"You know he's not coming back. He lied to you, just like I told you." **_An all to familiar voice crept back into her head.

"Go away. I don't have time to be crazy with you." She chided herself. Lately the voice had gotten rather unpleasant, turning instead from the usual suggestions of fuming and being angry to things too derange for even Sakura to ignore.

"Go away. I can't spend time with someone like you."

However, the voice, like usual, was persistent. _**"But, I am you, Sakura. I am your desire's, I am your wants, your needs. And at this time, your wants are to have Sasuke-kun, to insure that Naruto does not fail. And deep down, you know he will." **_

"Shut up! He won't. Naruto can't fail, at anything. He's the strongest in our group. I'm going to ignore you now, so just go away."

_**"Alright, alright, I'm going. But when it all comes crashing down, you do as I say, got it?" **_Sakura nodded weakly, she was too exhausted from a sleepless night to fight anymore._**"Good girl..."**_ Inner Sakura faded away.

"Wow...I'm way more messed up then I thought I was." She sat on the railing, trying to sort herself out. Naruto had been gone a day, Sasuke even longer. The team they had sent out would probably catch them, the return team of Gaara and his siblings having been sent out a few hours later. There was a fifty-fifty chance that they'd caught Sasuke.

A soft, high scratching noise caught her attention however. Looking up, Sakura stared at the door opposite her; the door to Naruto's house. Again, a soft, successive scratching noise, coupled with several high whines. Sakura didn't move for a moment, unsure of what to do, before slowly making her way to the door, and grabbing the handle.

To her surprise, it opened easily, and out bounded an exuberant little fox. Trotting around, yipping happily, she stopped for a moment, sniffing the air, before bounding off, surprising Sakura. _'Wait, I remember Ino telling me Naruto had a pet fox...which I JUST LET OUT THE DOOR!' _As her thoughts caught up with her, Sakura kicked off after the small animal.

Due to the weather, and lack of pedestrians in the streets, she was easy enough to follow. Unfortunately, Sakura had neither the speed nor agility to catch up, left in the dust as the small fox kept ahead. _'Where is it heading anyways?' _Sakura's mental question was quickly answered, as her target bounded into the door of the Konoha Memorial Hospital.

...only to be kicked out moments later by an irate nurse. "God dammit! We don't need wild animals bothering us, we have three people in intensive care, as well as two other exhausted ninja, and even an enemy-nin!" This however didn't stop the exuberant fox, which leapt up and snapped her jaws on the offending rear of the nurse.

"GGAAAH!" She cried, turning in circles as she tried to shake off the small animal, though it was in vain.

Shaking herself again, Sakura trotted over. "Uh, excuse me, miss?"

The irate nurse whirled on her. "WHAT?!"

"Um, the fox is with me, I'm watching it for a friend." She said, gently tugging the fox away from the woman's rear, Aiko pulling a large chunk of the womans dress and underpants with her. "EEEK!" The nurse leapt back, blushing heavily. "F-fine, whatever! Just keep it away, we have enough to deal with, we don't want to worry about a rabid animal as well."

Sakura's eyebrow went up at that statement, "Really? Like what?"

The nurse frowned. "I don't have time for this..."

Turning, she went to leave, but Sakura stopped her. "Please! I, I just want to know. I won't keep you." Sakura's voice was borderline desperate. Part of her was hoping, maybe praying, it was them.

"Fine…but no other questions." Sakura nodded, Aiko going quiet. "About a day ago, a squad of shinobi was dispatched to locate a rogue-nin that recently took off. Since then, the entire team has been sent back either perfectly fine, with minor injuries, or almost on their death-bed, the case varies."

"REALLY?!" She asked, her voice a little to happy at this news. "Yes, but miss, no ones allowed to see them. They're too injured."

Sakura's heart fell at that. "Al-alright. I guess I'll come back in a few-" Her voice petered off as someone familiar stepped out of the doors of the hospital, someone she had been looking for a long while.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura's heart soared at his sudden arrival, so much so she didn't notice his hard look. "Is it true?! Are they back?!" Sakura almost laughed out loud. They were back! They'd done it!

"S-Sakura." Kakashi's voice stopped her dead. It was sad, cold, as though someone...

Someone had died.

"S-sensei." Sakura took a step back. "W-w-whats wrong?" Her stomach had become a pit of ice, the suspense was killing her.

"You...should come with me. Bring Naruto's pet." He turned, heading back inside. Sakura followed hesitantly, her entire body unmoving; Aiko had also stopped yipping and squirming, as though she knew something was wrong.

As they climbed the stairs, Kakashi remained silent, his entire demeanor rigid like stone. It scared Sakura, to see the normally lazy, porn-reading Jounin so serious, and it furthered to cause her distress. As they reached a higher level, they passed an emergency room, and Sakura spotted two ninja she was acquainted with.

Temari and Shikamaru sat opposite each other, in a cold silence. Anything that could have compelled her to say 'Hello' was squashed at they way the both held themselves, as though something terrible had occurred. The light on the emergency room beside them gave the hall an unearthly glow, one that sent Sakura away even farther.

"Sakura." Kakashi's voice withdrew her from her musings.

Turning back, Sakura trotted back towards her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, what...what happened with everyone?"

However, Kakashi still didn't answer, instead ignoring her question, sending a quick glance before gesturing along. Hesitantly, Sakura continued to follow, that cold sensation growing ever stronger.

The hallways grew steadily quieter, something that unnerved both her and the fox, which had begun to squirm a little. With one wriggle, she leapt out of her arms, taking off down the hall, shooting ahead of Kakashi, who made no attempt to stop her. Sakura went to go after her, but Kakashi's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let her go. The room is up ahead." Sure enough, a few doors down, there she was, snapping and scratching the door of a specific room, Sakura's stomach became a torrent of cold feelings.

_'What...what am I feeling?' _Steeling herself, and with Kakashi's inclination, Sakura opened the door.

The room was like any other room in the hospital. To the side, there was a window, a small cot with a table to the side, a curtain for privacy, and a few chairs to the side. Normally, something like this wouldn't shock Sakura so badly.

It was who was sitting in the cot that made Sakura collapse to the floor on her knees, staring, shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the tremendous, aching pain that awoke Sasuke. Like thousands of needles in every pore of his body, the pain swept over him like a torrent of molten lava. He had to forcibly restrain himself from crying out, only managing to suppress it to a low groan of pain. Groping around slowly, trying to keep the agony from shooting up, Sasuke cracked open an eye.

His surroundings were dimly lit, and he could make out little in his conditions. It appeared almost like some kind of dungeon, no windows with cobblestone blocks and stone pillars the only definable feature of the room. Swiveling his head, Sasuke vaguely made out a figure standing silhouetted in front of multiple computer screens, bent over.

Sitting up slowly, Sasuke tried to articulate his parched lips, but was silenced suddenly as the figure spoke up. "It seems your finally awake. Good. I'll alert him immediately." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he instantly recognized whose voice the sentence belonged to.

"Kabuto, at your service." The silver-haired med-nin spoke, giving a mock salute. "Orochimaru-sama will be here soon to examine you himself, to ensure you are not damaged." Turning back to the screen, Sasuke heard the frequent clacks of keys being pressed.

"W-wait a minute, I have some-" Sasuke's voice came out strained and shallow, easily shushed by Kabuto.

"All your questions will be answered once Orochimaru-sama comes. In the mean time, simply relax. You're in a state of disrepair, and I still need to administer more healing." Sasuke wasn't satisfied, but the pain of his parched throat kept him from saying anything.

Minutes rolled by, before the aforementioned Sannin suddenly appeared as though he was there the entire time. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. You're awake. Very good, very good. I trust that your trip went well?" Sasuke's cold, steely glare didn't even affect the yellow-eyed ninja.

"My, my, quite the temper. I see you've grown since last we met. If I recall Naruto kicked your ass last we met." Orochimaru's face twisted from a smirk to a snarl. "That _boy_ could only ever defeat me if I was confined to an eighth of my strength, and had to lay low. If I had been able to use my full power..." He drifted off however, smoothly switching back to the same sly look.

"However, that shouldn't be a problem, considering that you have most likely _dealt _with him." Sasuke's eyes grew wide at that comment.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Orochi's face never stopped smirking.

"Why Sasuke, you killed that little nuisance, correct? I was informed by Kimimaro's last radio transmission that you were on your way, and that a blonde in a gray poncho was chasing. I assumed that you two met, and you had a small..._altercation?_" Sasuke's mind reeled as the memories of the fight flooded back, buried under piles of remorse and blows to the head.

_The fight, the transformations, the titanic battle, the storm, the lightning, Rasengan vs. Chidori. Naruto's body lying in a fissure on the rock face, before he collapsed in pain. _

"Gwwwahh!" Sasuke's head felt as though a pick had been rammed into it as it all flooded back. Orochimaru gave Kabuto a worried glance, but seeing Kabuto make no movement to assist his new vessel, Orochimaru simply stood and waited as Sasuke's arms fell to his sides. "What...what the hell did I do...?" Sasuke said in a raspy, low voice.

"You did what any shinobi would do, the smart thing. Naruto was a threat to you and your goals; he would have forcibly hindered you. I, on the other hand, offer nothing but power to you, power you can use to kill your brother."

Sasuke's breathing hitched, "Leave...me alone."

Orochimaru never faltered. "Fine, yes, yes, rest. We found you collapsed in the rain outside the citadel, most likely you may have a cold and fever. Go, there's a washroom down the hall. Kabuto, come with me, I have...other matters to attend to." Kabuto nodded, following after, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts.

His body felt numb. He felt none of the pain from before, none of the aching, burning feelings. He couldn't.

He'd killed him, with his bare hands. Sasuke had to forcibly cover his mouth as bile rose up. Tearing down the hall, he turned into the small washroom and vomited, hacking and coughing it all out.

"Oh...oh god." Sitting on the floor, Sasuke's numbness subsided to cold dread. "This can't be happening. There has to be a mistake. I have to be sleeping, none of this is happening. Everything that's happened is just a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare..."

"Oh...oh god."

Standing up slowly, Sasuke eyed the mirror infront of him. He looked like hell. Once sheen black hair now looked dull and dirty. His skin was ritteled with bruises from the battle, his eyes shadowed by two particularly large shiners. "Look at me. I've gotten everything I've asked for. I'm in the clutches of a man who thinks he's a super villain. I've killed my best friend, deserted my village, and destroyed everything I had left."

"He was right, everything he said was right." Whipping his lips of the bile, Sasuke wiped his face with water. "I guess...this is how it's going to be from now on." Eyeing his black eyes in the mirror, Sasuke stared deep into the obsidian black.

It hit him like a freight train. In an instant, chakra flooded to his eyes, turning them into blood-red pinwheels. "If I killed him, truly killed him, then it should be there. Mangekyou. If it isn't...then he's alive. Please, let him be alive." Sending as massive a surge of chakra he could muster, Sasuke stared intently at the mirror, hoping, praying-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh...oh god."

She'd never seen anything more lifeless. It was an image that would forever haunt, forever horrify and forever chill Sakura, an image that could only be summed in one word.

Broken.

"Is he...is he alive?" Sakura's words were almost silent, as she slowly walked towards the bed. The only visible indication that it was him was the large tuft of yellow hair at the end of the bed that indicated as such, the rest just a single, unmoving lump of what was left of Naruto's body. Aiko stood on the mattress, sniffing and poking, trying vainly to rouse her owner, whining, pleading for him to make some indication.

"Yes, but just barely. The doctor doesn't know the full extent of his injuries yet, but from the look the physician gave me, I'd say its pretty bad." Kakashi said as Sakura shakily picked herself off the ground. "They're not sure if he'll ever actually wake up from it."

"There's something else, Sakura." She turned, her eyes distrusting.

"Sasuke...Sasuke got away I'm afraid. He was nowhere to be found, I know for a fact he was the one who did this to Naruto."

Sakura violently shook her head. "That-that's not possible! How do you know?!"

Kakashi took a step back in surprise. "S-sakura, please, calm down!"

"CALM DOWN!? You have no idea what I've gone through! I've been so stressed, so worried, do you have any idea what it was like, waiting for him to come back, only for him to come home, defeated?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?!" Kakashi didn't know how to respond, instead remaining silent.

"I-I have to go report to the Hokage. She's particularly attached to Naruto. Just, try to be more understanding Sakura, you may have had to wait for Naruto, but he was the one-"

Sakura whirled on him "JUST GO!" Shaking his head, Kakashi disappeared, leaving a heaving and disheveled Sakura.

Aiko whined from the corner, receiving a glare from Sakura, before she sat down, and turned her eyes downward.

_**"See..." **_Sakura physically winced as the voice came back.

'_Go away.' _This time however, she wasn't going to give up.

_**"SHUT UP! I told you so many times, he was going to fail, that this was a wasted effort, and I was right! See what I'm talking about?!" **_Inner Sakura demanded.

_'I'm just...I don't want to talk about this. What's done is done, there's nothing I can do-'_

_**"DON'T YOU DARE! I'm calling the shots now." **_

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, _'what...what are you-"_

_**"Already forgotten? You agreed before, that if I was right, I call the shots." **_

Sakura shook her head, trying vainly to throw the voice off, but it was in vain. _'I know, but, I think he's suffered enough. Just look at him! I can't blame him for something like this.'_

_**'Can't blame him?! Who was the one who promised you? Who was the one who promised to bring Sasuke back, or die trying? He promised you Sakura, and he failed you. It doesn't matter what he encountered a promise is a promise! You were the one who suffered; you were the one who waited and HE FAILED YOU! There must be a consequence!"**_

_'Thats...thats just...' _But deep down, Sakura wanted what Inner Sakura wanted. Pertinence. Naruto, her one hope, now lay, broken before her, Sasuke now gone for good. Whether it was grief, misplaced anger, or her inner-self praying upon her fears, but somehow, she agreed with the voice.

_'Your right." _She could almost feel Inner Sakura smile.

_**"Of course I am! I'm you after all! Now, as for his punishment..."**_

_**"It should be death." **_

Sakura jumped, drawing Aiko from sniffing around Naruto's still unmoving body. _'But, but, why that?!' _

_**"Because he should have died. He said so himself. He'd do it, no matter what. Even death. He failed, and that was supposed to be the consequence. He must've somehow weaseled his way out." **_Sakura's fist clenched at that thought.

_'It just seems so...' _She couldn't find the words. It seemed right, in many ways that Naruto should die to her. He had promised her that he would, as she sobbed and begged. And now, now he was going to pay the price for lying to her.

_**"Yes, that's right, he is the wrong-doer. He deserves what he's getting. Go, there are probably something you can use in the supply rooms." **_Inner-Sakura's voice faded as the real Sakura stood almost like a zombie, searching for the utensil to potentially kill her teammate. Leaving of course, her teammate alone with a small red fox.

Slowly turning her head back to her owner, Aiko snuggled closely to him, trying vainly to revive him. Bursting into flame, Aiko's human form lay beside him, giving him a slight nudge. She sniffed sadly as nothing happened. "...Naruto..." She sobbed, before wrapping him in a hug and crying softly into him.

"Why...why would you do this...why would you break yourself? Why...?" She asked herself, hoping, praying that he'd return her embrace, and somehow, he would be all-better. She wasn't stupid, she knew that that wouldn't happen, but she wanted it more then anything. She wanted him well; she wanted him to berate her for eating so much. She wanted him _alive._

But no...he could be like this forever. Turning back into her fox form, she curled into a circle on his stomach, and closed her eyes, praying everything would be all right when she opened them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its not there." Sasuke stared dumbly at his eyes. Mustering up the chakra again, Sasuke tried once more to draw upon the Mangekyou Sharingan. Nothing happened. _'Which means...'_

Naruto was alive.

Sasuke's entire body sagged with relief. He hadn't killed him; Naruto wasn't dead! He wasn't his brother; he wasn't a murderer, and-

He still didn't have that power.

Good, he didn't want it.

His reflection, once relieved, frowned darkly. While he was happy that he hadn't killed Naruto, there was the problem now that he hadn't acquired the power he wanted. This wouldn't do at all. No matter, he was where he wanted to be, and Orochimaru, although terrifying to be around, would supply him with what he needed.

Sasuke had doubts however. Maybe he just didn't have enough chakra yet to USE the Mangekyou, and his hope was false. Shaking his head, Sasuke headed back to the operational cot for some sleep.

He would worry about that later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Numbly, Sakura walked up the stairs, in a trance of sorts. To some, she would have looked mournful, as though someone close had died. They had no idea, that she would be the one killing. In her pocket, she carried a small knife. A scalpel she had gotten from the supply closet.

The metal felt cold in her palm, it was unnaturally light to her touch. _**"Soon, soon he'll be gone. He'll pay for what he's put us through, with his life." **_Sakura smiled mortify, her eyes hollow. It was like she wasn't really there; it was as though she was another person, just in the body of someone else.

The steps ended as she reached the floor Naruto was on. In the pit of her stomach, a tension arose, though she ignored it, her hand gripping the metal tighter. This was it. The hallway seemed almost longer then she remembered as the door to his room slowly came up. Taking a deep breath, she cracked it open, before entering.

He was still there, still unconscious, with his pet animal lying on his stomach.

Sakura walked through the door, closing it shut soundlessly. Aiko didn't stir, still asleep, as she walked up, carrying the knife that would inevitably kill him. Not wanting the animal to wake, Sakura flashed through a simple Genjutsu she knew, one that would leave the fox unawares of what going on around her.

Inner-Sakura was impatient. _**"DO IT! He deserves to die for everything he's done! He must die! YOU MUST KILL HIM!" **_Her demands were loud and echoing in her mindscape, although Sakura didn't budge, her entire body unmoving. _**"What are you waiting for?! KILL HIM!" **_

Sakura didn't budge, instead faltering her inner-self with a question. _'Why does he need to die? He promised me, yes, and he failed, but that doesn't mean its right to-" _

_**"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! He wronged us, both of us! He lied to you Sakura, he promised he'd bring Sasuke back, and he failed, just as I predicted. Everything I've said so far has been right, so why would I steer you wrong now? The right thing, the only thing, is to kill him! End his life, so he can't hurt yours anymore!"**_

_'I...I can't.____It doesn't seem right to me.' _

This simple statement had the most profound effect on Inner Sakura. _**"You can't...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! DO IT! KILL HIM! END THE TRAITORS LIFE! DO IT!"**_

_'No! I won't do it!'_

_**"DO IT YOU LITTLE-"**_

_'I DON'T WANT TO!'_

_**"DO IT NOW!"**_

_'But-'_

**"NOW!"**

Sakura's body gave in. Hesitantly, she slowly raised her hand high in the air, the knife straight down. Looking almost mournfully at Naruto, Sakura prepared to bring her hand crashing down on Naruto's exposed chest.

_**"YES! NOW! DO IT NOW!"**_

With one last glance at his face, Sakura whispered, "I'm sorry..." Before bringing her hand down.

"...h-hey..." That single word stopped Sakura deftly in her attempted murder, her eyes widening in shock as she took a step back.

"N-naruto?" She asked slowly, not believing what she had just heard. She stared, incredulously at the blonde mop of hair at the foot of the bed, as it twitched slightly.

"...ya..." He rasped out.

_**"What are you waiting for?! KILL HIM!" **_Inner-Sakura gave a disdainful shot at Sakura, though she didn't move.

"Sakura...I can't see right now...where am I?" Naruto asked quietly. Sakura was taken aback again, dropping the scalpel on the floor.

"Y-your in the hospital, Konoha hospital."

"Oh..." He asked, sighing, the blanket rising slightly. "...Sakura...I didn't bring Sasuke back...did I?"

Sakura couldn't express the almost pleading sorrow the near voiceless Jinchuuriki asked her. "N-no, you didn't."

"I see." He went quiet, not speaking a word to her, leaving Sakura to stare around.

"_**NOW! Kill him now! He said so himself, he's completely helpless!" **_Sakura didn't budge. At first she just stood there numbly, trying to find some hint in Naruto's point, sincere words.

Like a tremor, she started to shake. As though an earthquake had risen up inside her body, before she collapsed on her knees, and sobbed into the blanket. "...S-sakura, please...don't...don't cry, I promise I'll, I'll get him back. I'll get Sasuke..." Sakura's tears however doubled. "Its-its not that Naruto."

For a few moments, it was the only noise that could be heard, Sakura weeping into the blanket that Naruto lay in. After a few moments though, she stopped crying, and stood up, still shaking however. "I'm not upset...not anymore. I shouldn't have asked this of you Naruto, if this was going to get you nearly killed."

Naruto sat up, or tried to. "Its alright...part of me was alright, dying trying to save my friend. I made a promise to you Sakura, and I'm going to uphold it. You can count on me."

Sakura whipped a stray tear with her arm, almost smiling. "I'll go inform the nurse your awake, you...just stay here." Sakura stood up to leave, though making a quick seal, removing the Genjutsu, and stepping out the door.

Leaving behind Naruto, whose head hung.

"I wonder...if I shouldn't have stopped her from killing me...?" He thought morbidly as Aiko trotted up and licked his face affectionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

In the hallway, Sakura collapsed again. This time however, it was of physical pain.

Her head was throbbing badly, as though something was trying to crack her skull open and fly out. The cause of her headache was the all to unwelcome associate in her head, inner-Sakura.

_**"YOU BITCH! We could have killed him! He was within reach, and you go and turn weak-kneed on me! YOU'LL PAY FOR FAILING ME!!"**_A particularly violent lurch of pain forced tears to Sakura's eyes as she clutched her head in pain.

_'Get...OUT...of...MY...HEAD!' _Sakura ground out, clutching her temples and scrunching her eyes shut.

_**"Your head? This is my head! THIS IS MY BODY! YOUR THE INVADER, WEAKLING!!"**_ Another lurch of pain spiked through her head.

_'Why...do you want...Naruto dead so BADLY?!' _She briefly registered through the pain cackling.

_**"Ohhohoho, why? What reason do I need, other then he is a threat? To us, to Sasuke-kun, to everything we want and hold dear? You know as well as I do, that Sasuke has been growing more distant as time has gone one.**_

_**"Naruto's the one to blame. It's his fault! HIS FAULT that we don't have our love anymore, which WE don't have what we want anymore! Look at us, we never fought before, but now, he divides us! Why?! We are one, we should think the same!" **_Another violent spike, this one even greater then the ones before.

All at once, the pain stopped, Sakura's hands falling to her side. _**"That's a good girl. Now, Naruto is still weak, so if we just-"**_

"No." Sakura said out loud.

_**"Eh? What do you mean, no? You don't say no to me, I'm YOU!" **_

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. _'I just did. Your not me, you never were me, and your only pretending to be me. Your monster, and your a creep for even THINKING I'd kill Naruto. He's my friend, and Sasuke can go to hell for all I care anymore.' _

_**"THAT'S A LIE! We're the same, we both desire the same thing!" **_Inner Sakura was becoming desperate; her voice was thick with it.

_'No, there your desires. I want to be a Kunoichi, I want to be my own person, not the puppet of some diabolical MENTAL DISORDER! If you can't take a hint, and leave me the fuck alone, then go DIE!' _Sakura physically felt exhausted from that sentence, slouching over breathless. She felt as though a massive weight had been lifted off her, as though she was free.

However, the feeling didn't last long.

_**"He's poisoned you. Naruto has ruined EVERYTHING, even you! Your not Sakura anymore, I am, I'm the only thing that's left of you, your a shadow of your former self! When I was in control, we were so powerful! We conquered so many tasks in one day, do you not remember Wave?!"**_

_'Accomplishments? Those 'accomplishments' were gains at all. Water-walking and tree-walking? Rudimentary, Naruto and Sasuke both mastered it in a day as well; in half the time it took me. Chakra scalpels? I only excel at it because I have so little chakra. How I accomplished what I needed? I overdosed on Soldier pills, if you recall. I couldn't sleep for two days afterwards. None of those 'accomplishments' were accomplishments at all, they were either bastardized and poorly done, or to easy for anyone to learn. Stop lying to yourself.'_

_**"SHUT UP!" **_Another spike, though Sakura flinched half as hard. _**"You are obviously sick! You don't deserve to be Sakura Haruno, I do! I'm the strongest; I was the voice that guided us through those harsh times. Who was the one who soothed you after you made your first kill? ME! I've been nothing but good, and you, your going to turn me away?!"**_

Sakura whimpered. _**"I'M YOUR CONCIENCE, YOUR SANITY, YOUR GUIDING LIGHT, AND YOU, YOUR TURNING ON ME?? YOUR SAVIOR?! YOU DISGUST ME!! **_

_**"I'M YOU, OBEY YOURSELF, OBEY ME!!"**_

Sakura couldn't take it. It was like hundreds of knives were trying to shear there way out of her. _'Please, please, someone, anyone..._

_'...help me...'_

_**"HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There isn't anyone who can save you here, YOUR MINE!" **_

**"...Oi...shut up."**

All the pain in Sakura's head vanished in an instant as a third, fairly similar to her own voice, entered her mindscape.

_**"Who...who the hell are-"**_

**"I told you: Get the fuck outta her mind, you sick, twisted, bastardized creep."**

However, Inner-Sakura persisted. _**"Get out of here? THIS IS MY MIND! Your the invader, you leave this-"**_

**"I'm the invader? If I recall, you showed up out of nowhere, and smacked me into god knows where in here, before assuming my identity. Your the invader, you psycho." **

Sakura shook her head, trying to make sense of the two voices. Who was this new voice, and what did she want?

**"I'm gonna give you one last chance, get the fuck outta here, or else."**Sakura waited with baited breath. Was she really, truly going to be rid of her, her inner-self?

_**"Or else? Or else what? You don't even technically exist, much less, your far weaker then I am! I've been in here much longer then you have, not to mention, I beat you before? What, if anything, MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD POSSIBLY STOP ME!?" **_Inner-Sakura cackled.

Silence. Sakura didn't move or speak, a sight that would have looked strange to most if they'd passed by, though the hallway was empty.

**"Because, this time, I'm pissed."**If the pain of Inner-Sakura could be measured, it was a fraction of the headache that crashed through Sakura's mind. It was like her head was being pulled in two, her mouth was cracked wide open with pain, though no scream escaped her lips.

None would have been loud enough to fit this pain.

Inside her mind, a battle was being raged. **"PREPARE TO DIE!"**The other cried, before they met. The force of their struggle pitched Sakura's head forwards, bile rising up before she threw up. All she could think to herself was how much she wanted it to stop, the pain in her mind that just didn't seem to want to stop.

Then, it halted. Sakura sat back, heaving gasps, as she wiped her face of tears and bile.

_'H-hello?' _ She asked herself, hoping, praying no one would answer.

**"Hey."**

Sakura's entire demeanor sagged as the newcomer spoke out. _'Umm...hi. Who are you, and...where's inner-me?' _Sakura waited patiently as it sounded as they new occupant of her head seemed to relax.

"**First, you should know, she's not gone for good. She'll be back, and twice as ugly."**

Sakura shook her head. _'W-who are YOU though?!' _She couldn't shake the feeling that she had met this voice before.

**"Well, to be frank...I'm another you. That voice from before was also a personality of yours, though she was more geared to wants then anything. Plus she was crazy to boot."**

_'So, there are two 'me's' living inside me?' _She didn't know how, but she knew that the second inner-Sakura nodded in agreement.

**"Ya. If you wanna get technical, I'm an apparition of not your desires, but your needs; like how you needed her gone. She was your desire's, and one of them was to have Sasuke back. Another of your desires was to have Sasuke to yourself.**

**"And unfortunately, in some ways, Naruto's existence made that difficult. So other-inner-you set her sights on killing him. When you became a problem, then she turned on you as well. That's when I came up. Previously, she had shoved me way down deep in your physic, where I couldn't stop her from doing things like that."**

_'R-right. So, she was my desires? That means all those things about her and me, being one, were true, huh?' _Sakura almost dreaded the answer.

**"Only partially. She was just a part of your mind. You have a very powerful brain Sakura; those teachers comments weren't just to keep your spirit up. If your mind is powerful, so can your emotions. Desire-Sakura became a person when she took advantage of that power, I was created because you needed me."**

Wiping her eyes, Sakura stood up. A nurse, the one from the front, walked by, but Sakura stopped her. "Excuse me, but my friend has awoken from his sleep. He asked me to inform you." The nurse sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll inform my superiors. Are you all right dear? You look terrible!" The nurse's voice was a little different when she wasn't stressed, becoming almost sweet.

"No, I'm not. But...I'm going to be." Turning, Sakura left the slightly confused nurse alone.

"R-right." Turning, she went to tell the head nurse that the boy had awoken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that he was in such a condition?!" Tsunade snarled in anger at Kakashi, who backed away slowly.

_'Not having the best of luck with the opposite sex today, am I?' _The scarecrow thought to himself.

"Where is he, I have to move quickly, he could be dying right now! Again, why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Kakashi sighed. "I got caught up with Sakura. She seemed distressed. I figured considering the physicians had already looked Naruto over, he was stable enough to let her see him. The doctor already assured me that he'd be fine, so I figured-"

"You figured that it'd be okay to be a little slower, yeah, yeah. Kakashi, I have a question for you. How in gods name did you get to your position with such STUPIDITY?! Of course the doctors will lie, I know for a fact half of them are out to get him! Why do you think Naruto avoids hospitals so much? Because the doctors won't treat him correctly. I myself have heard one physician, a Tamamoto something or other, go on about how he wants to knock Naruto off so badly, but never gets the opportunity!"

Kakashi blanked. "Then I suppose it wouldn't be inappropriate to mention that the doctor the told me this WAS named Tamamoto."

Tsunade's eye twitched. "COME ON! We've gotta roll!" Gripping the scuff of his shirt, Tsunade dragged him out the hallway as though he were a small child.

The trip to the hospital took a short moment, Tsunade tearing up the stairwell, Kakashi simply along for the ride. The soon met the top floor, Tsunade briefly asking him which room it was. The room flew up, and with more force then necessary, Tsunade wrenched it open, peering inside.

"Ummm...hi?" Tsunade gave a sigh of relief, although that momentarily changed to a bewildered look. On top of Naruto lay a completely naked girl, her hair ruby red with two fox ears poking through it. She was lying in possibly one of the most seductive positions Kakashi had ever seen, who had to remind himself to fix his mask later.

He hated getting bloodstains on the inside.

Said girl gave a squeak of surprise before deftly falling to the side of the bed, out of view. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Sooo...Naruto. I see your...well. May I inquire to you who your...lady friend is?" Tsunade pronounced every syllable of the sentence with excruciating accuracy. The girl's head peaked over the bed, eyeing her warily.

"Umm...yes, this is Aiko. She's my...well…" Aiko instead interrupted him.

"Tatsujin, who are those people?" She asked, pointing towards Tsunade and Kakashi, who had to forcibly stem the blood to his nose.

_'That line...is right out of chapter 42-issue 3.' _Kakashi painfully tried restem the blood-flow to the rest of his body.

"Those are Tsunade, and Kakashi." Aiko grew a mystified look, before leaping accross the room and tackling the two of them. If Kakashi's nose had been bleeding badly before, his nose was a geyser compared to this. After all, it was a tad erotic to have a beautiful, horrifyingly cute vixen tackle you to the ground and push her breasts completely by accident into your face.

"Oooh! I've heard so much about you both! I finally get to meet you in person!" She cried out loud. Tsunade literally pried her off herself, though failed, as Aiko just wrapped her in a tighter huge. "Ne-ne, Tsunade-samaaa?" Aiko asked, keenly looking her in the eye.

"Y-yes?" She dreaded what the almost childlike girl would ask.

"How do you make your skin so soft?" She asked, rubbing her cheek against Tsunade's assets.

Kakashi couldn't take it. He simply stopped moving on the ground, his eyes spinning.

"I...know a good brand of moisturizer. Could you please get off me?"

Aiko smiled. "Hai-hai." Standing up, still very naked, Aiko gently sat down on the bed beside Naruto.

Blushing and fixing her cloths, Tsunade addressed the still unmoving blonde. "So...Naruto. I see your in better shape then I thought you'd be, considering your injuries."

Naruto nodded. "I only recently awoke. I don't seem to have my parts in order, I'm not even wearing my chest plate right now. Do you know...what happened to my limbs?"

"When I found you, most of them were scattered everywhere. It looked like they were torn from your body, possibly by Sasuke." Kakashi, whom had suddenly awoken from his perversion induced coma, intervened.

Naruto nodded. "Damn...I liked those limbs. They were quite handy."

"Naruto, you should be resting more. Your chakra is almost non-existent right now, just barely enough to keep you alive. Not to mention what few bones you have left are completely crushed, and your COVERED in third degree burns. What you went through in that battle I'm not sure I want to know, but I do know that you shouldn't be under stress like this." Tsunade informed him, although Naruto didn't look to amused.

"Tsunade-" He scooted back a little, sitting up as well as he could. "I'm fine. Honestly. I may be a little busted up, but I should be-" Naruto couldn't speak anymore as a fit of violent coughs overtook him, his chest heaving. Tsunade immediately took action, placing a glowing green palm over his chest, looking for possible causes.

Naruto's coughing only got worse, small specks of blood flew out of the holes in his mask. Aiko stood to the side, looking worried while Kakashi stood tense, ready to move if Tsunade gave the order.

"Kakashi-" He tensed a little more "Fetch me gauze and some bandages. His lungs are almost collapsed." Naruto gave a violent cough, almost begging for air.

"HURRY!" Kakashi turned and ran off while Tsunade began applying chakra to his chest. _'I have to hurry; his lungs are filling with blood very fast. I have to drain them, or else he'll drown in blood!' _

For a few tense moments, Tsunade didn't know what to do. These wounds would be almost impossible to heal on the spot, if she didn't have the right utensils. Naruto was a goner if she didn't find a way to stop the internal bleeding. The door at the end of the hall burst open as Kakashi handed off the utensils to Tsunade, who immediately began work.

To the side, Aiko whined, her eyes portraying a symphony of worries. Had she caused this? What was wrong with him, why wasn't the Kyuubi healing him?

Tsunade took a large breath, before sighing as she finished work. Naruto's chest rose and fell steadily, the gauze on his chest littered with small specks of blood here and there. "He's probably stable. I told you Kakashi, that Tamamoto's out to get him. Only the worst medic in the world wouldn't notice the lungs so damaged. He should be all right now, but will still need to heal. That means none of that...enthusiasm you were displaying before, Aiko." She nodded hesitantly, before bursting into flame.

Kakashi jumped in surprise as a small fox emerged from the ashes, trotting over to Naruto, two tails swishing behind. "Ooooh that explains how she got in here. She's a kitsune!" Tsunade sighed, though Kakashi's eye twitched. "Oh...of course."

"Look, I have more things to address, you should probably look into your other student. I'll be assigning Shizune to keep an eye on him until he's in a condition that he can fend for himself." Nodding Tsunade left.

"Ya, Sakura should be...somewhere..." Turning, he went to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to the other two, there was a second conversation going on, very close to there own, between two very unlikely people.

Well, person and Kitsune.

**"YOU BRAT! You could have gotten me killed!" **Kyuubi was fuming. This brat hardly realized it, but her life was tethered to his, so any risk he took bargained both their lives. **"If you die, I die, and I refuse to meet the Shinigami!"**

Naruto just gave her a blank stare. "Uh-huh." Kyuubi sent him a glare.

**"Pft, whatever. Just go, I have much better things to do then hang around a 'HUMAN' like you. Just leave." **Turning, Kyuubi just sat there with her nose in the air.

Naruto however didn't move, in fact, he to sat down. "What exactly scares you the most about death? It never struck me as so bad, dying."

Kyuubi's ears peaked up, before she whirled around in her true form, snarling and growling. **"I told you to leave, you INSECT!" **the deep, booming, masculine voice that encompassed the change filling the cavernous jail.

Naruto wasn't even affected. "Wow, you must have a serious fear of dying to get this angry..." Kyuubi just snarled threateningly.

"Well, if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine, I just thought it fair that since you tried to take my body, kill my best friend, and destroy everything that I've loved, held dear, and caused me all my current problems-" He held his hands and legs out "-You'd have the decency to answer one question for me." Naruto stood up. "Not like I have anywhere to go in here."

Kyuubi fell silent, her form turning back into that of a woman. **"...fine, I suppose I owe you that much, but NOTHING ELSE! I'm a demon, I refuse to owe a human a favor..."** Naruto rolled his eyes behind the goggles on his face, typical demon fox.

**"I hate death...because it is the oblivion. There is earth, there is heaven, and then there's hell, Makai. However, there is a place, beyond the three, unseen, unheard; the realm of the Shinigami. A spirit goes there after death, where they will be 'judged', if you want to call it that.**

**"Souls who have committed atrocities, and not small ones either, like simply tripping a guy, are sent to Makai, **_**most **_**of the time."**

Naruto's eyebrow quirked, "Most of the time." Kyuubi nodded.

**"There are laws, that if broken, mean the ultimate punishment. Complete annihilation. The soul is torn apart, particle after particle, until finally it simply falls apart, what it once was completely obliterated. They become nothing. There have been few who have managed to actually break these laws, but those who have, have met the agony of oblivion."**

Naruto nodded. "And I take it...you've committed these atrocities?"

Kyuubi however shook her head. **"No one, aside from the Shinigami, knows these rules. Its to make things easier for soul judgment, if a soul doesn't know that there walking to there ultimate doom, then its unlikely they'll be able to escape.**

**"That's what I'm afraid of. I've committed thousands of sins, murdered hundreds, caused so much pain, and I've never regretted it. I'm a demon, if I didn't do it, who else would? Demons aren't supposed to die, there simply supposed to...exist, causing the necessary havocs of the world. But in death...which has never happened to any of us...no one knows how a demon would be judged."**

"Ah, that explains everything. Your terrified of the oblivion."

Kyuubi's narrowed, casting a devilish red light as the seemed to glow with insane hatred. **"Make no mistake Uzumaki Naruto, I will not die. I don't care if I have to drag you screaming and kicking, and yelling, I will insure I never have to face the fears of oblivian. Now, since I've answered your question-"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-LEAVE!" Shizune admonished towards the two ninja infront of her.

"But we want to see how he's doing! Is he alright?!" Hinata cried, blushing with her normally quiet nature to the wind. She needed to know, if he was all right!

"Look, calm down, he's in a stable condition, and doesn't need people bothering him right now! If you wish, I could-"

"OH shut it! If we're wanna see him, we'll do it whenever we damn well want!" Anko surprisingly growled. Shizune was having the most trouble telling her off, frankly the woman didn't know the meaning of the word 'no'.

"I told you, he's not stable right now, and I'm busy enough as it is, so please just go already!" Shizune sighed.

"Che, come-on, Hinata, this isn't going to work at all." Turning, Anko left with a swish of her cloak, followed by Hinata, who cast a worried eye backwards.

Was he all right? Was he hurt? No one was telling her anything, and it was making her sick with worry. She needed to know he was all right, and frankly it was driving her to almost vomiting. Why Anko was accompanying her? Because apparently the Jounin had nothing better to do at the moment.

And she had run into Hinata, who had accidentally mentioned that something had happened to Naruto. Anko, who previously, Hinata had thought, didn't really care for Naruto, had immediately grabbed her and dragged her towards the hospital. Hinata's wrist hurt, remembering the almost vice like grip Anko had led her away in.

"A-Anko-san, where are we going now?"

Anko cast an irritated eye towards the Hyuuga. "Simple. We're gonna break in. You're a Hyuuga, right? Means you can see through walls. We can use that to sneak around, and straddle on in, and see if he's all right. Its easy, and it'll sate my curiosity for a while."

Hinata gave her an incredulous look. Frankly, while Hinata agreed with Anko in that she needed to know if Naruto was well...frankly she didn't really trust Anko's history with plans. "N-ne but, Anko-neesan, I...I'm not..."

Anko however waved a hand. "Say no more, I already have a dozen other equally genius plans."

Hinata wanted to smack herself if she wasn't so shy. This woman just didn't get it!

"Oh! Hinata-san! Anko-san! How are you?" A voice Hinata hadn't heard in a while spoke up. Turning, she met the sight of someone she hadn't seen in quite a time.

"H-Haku-chan!" She smiled as the ice wielding shinobi walked up.

"Hey! It's been a long time, Hina-san. Anko-san, how have you been, not troubled I hope?"

Anko simply smirked. "Well, bad business around, but everything's been okay for me personally. Where have you been though, I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

Haku nodded, before losing her slightly happy demeanor. "Why? Did something happen while I was away?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh...dear." Haku gave a sad sigh. "If I'd have known such things were going to happen while I was away, I never would have left." Hinata nodded as she sipped some tea.

The three of them had stopped at a small cafe, one that Zabuza had previously worked at for a short period of time. "Well, its sad, but you couldn't have known. Don't hold it to yourself. Plenty of stuff like that happens around here anyways." Anko gave her a pat before biting down on another stick of dango.

"Yes, but its still upsetting. Its unfortunate to here that Sasuke still escaped as well."

Hinata nodded. "I-I'm not sure how Sakura will take it, she was pretty obsessed with him." The other two nodded. "So, Haku, what were you training in anyways?" 

"Zabuza-sama has been training me in the art of Kenjutsu, he's teaching me to use a zanbato, and is also helping me with speed and strength training."

Anko gave her a funny look. "Wait, you mean to tell me he, as in the demon of the hidden mist, is teaching you to use his sword?"

Haku gave her a look. "Yes, why?"

Anko just shrugged. "Well...have you done him yet, or what?" Hinata gagged on her tea as Haku sputtered indignantly.

"What?" Anko gave an almost sarcastic shrug as her other two companions fixed her with look of shock and awkwardness' "-no, of course not! What could possibly give you that idea?!" Haku blushed crimson.

"Nothing, nothing. Just seems like the place. In the middle of nowhere, teacher and student, training hard, for long, exhausting hours. Seems like the place to shack up, ya'know?"

Haku's blush grew to Hinata sizes. "You...read to much shoujo, Anko-san."

Anko simply smiled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The uncomfortable silence that met them grew to impossible sizes, before Anko finally sighed. "Well, that's it then, I gotta go see if I can sneak past Shizune. Hopefully she's not to busy watching over Naruto." Standing, Anko left with a swish of her cloak.

"S-so...did you...?" Hinata asked moments later, as Anko disappeared behind the door. Haku just laid her head on the table with a clunk, and remained silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_/Three days later/_

"Naruto! You must stop this, your still recovering!" Shizune gave an exasperated cry as Naruto cracked his new wooden arm around. Over the last three days, he'd wasted no time on resting, instead throwing himself into repairing his wooden body. It scared Shizune a little, to think how determined this boy was, and if he was going to get himself killed.

Snapping the arm to his side, Naruto gave a cry of pain, his shoulders hunching. Shizune reflexes kicked in and she went to assist, but Naruto raised his still good arm. "I'm alright. This is nothing." Twising the arm around, Naruto paused to see if it was in working order, before setting to work piecing together his next arm.

To the side, lay Aiko in human form, still very naked. Shizune had grown used to her, though she asked her to wear at least a shirt and underpants, or stay in her fox form whenever she went outside of the room. She seemed rather disaffected by his lurch of pain, only turning her head, sighing, and then turning back to the magazine to read.

"Naruto, stop this instant!" Shizune had had enough of this. Halting this reconstruction, Naruto turned to her, looking at her with red, slitted eyes. His goggles, a new pair, lay on the small desk beside his bed.

"What?" 

"You should be still recovering! You've survived something even most top ANBU wouldn't be able to walk away from; you're in no health to be doing something like this! I've been asked to take care of you, and your best bet at recovering is to sleep, rest, and get better!"

Naruto sighed, his mask giving a crackle. "Shizune-sama...I can't"

Shizune crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because, I've made a promise to Sakura. She's suffered a lot, and I can't stand to see her like that. She's my friend, and I won't fail her. The sooner I repair myself, the sooner I can find Sasuke." Turning, he snapped one small wooden rod to the other, completing a joint.

"Eh...but..."

Aiko however, decided to make herself known. "Come on Shizune-neechan, I'm hungry, lets get something to eat." Throwing on her customary eating cloths, Shizune was dragged away, mid-sentence, through the door.

A few minutes later, both of them sat at the cafeteria mess hall. Shizune sighed, as Aiko dug into the cafeteria food, which frankly repulsed Shizune at the very sight of it.

"Aiko...why did you drag me out here? You know that you don't need me to keep an eye on you, and Naruto is-"

She was however cut off as Aiko raised her hand, closing her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you...about Naruto."

Shizune gave her an incredulous look. "Why?"

Aiko took a bite of green jello, before resuming her talk. "Naruto isn't someone you can just order to do something. Behind that mundane personality, there's a whole other person."

Shizune raised an eyebrow. _'When did she get all cynical like this?' _"That's beside the point. He's never going to heal if he keeps this up Aiko."

Aiko however shook her head. "Healing physically isn't the problem for Naruto, Shizune-neechan, the Kyuubi takes care of that. Emotional wounds however, Naruto has never actually healed from any of his." Shizune was taken aback a little at tone the Kitsune had suddenly taken.

"For a very long time, I'm sure your aware of how hard Naruto's life has been. You have no idea, however, what its done to him. I've seen sides of him no one would believe, and rebellious is just one of many. Naruto's pains can't heal for him, until he forgives himself. That's why he's so feverish to bring Sasuke back.

"I know how he works, he probably blames himself for everything. That Sasuke got away, that Sakura didn't get her wish, and that everyone's been hurt. He won't be able to sleep, think, or do anything, until he either apprehends Sasuke, or he forgives himself. Being forgiven by others is not enough for him he _NEEDS _to forgive himself. I know it sounds selfish, but...he's not someone who takes failure well. Its how he handles it."

Shizune felt goose bumps on her arms. "I-I see. So, he's not going to stop, until..."

Aiko nodded. "He's probably most upset about his failure to Sakura. He truthfully has a strong friendship with her, and he feels as though he's hurt her in some way. I'm not really sure what he sees in her though, she strikes me as a bit cuckoo, if you catch my drift." Shizune nodded.

"Your best bet is to let him do as he wishes. I'll try coaxing him down though, if it'll make you feel better."

Shizune sighed. "I'd much appreciate that Aiko."

However, an as of yet unfamiliar voice caught both of them by surprise. "Shizune-san, I've been looking for you."

Turning, Shizune met a pair of positively striking aquamarine eyes, rimed by black eyes. "G-gaara! What are you doing here? I would have thought that with you and your siblings release, you'd have gone home by now!" The redhead shook his head, taking a seat next to the equally as-red redheaded girl.

"I've been meaning to stop in and see the current health of Uzumaki Naruto. I was told to speak with you about it."

Shizune nodded. "Yes, Naruto's in better health, and I'll doubt that you'll get him any more stressed then he already is." Shizune giggled a little, though Gaara seemed a bit distracted.

By the fact that Aiko had put her face an inch from his own. "Can I help you with-"

"You smell odd." Aiko squinted her eyes as Gaara's shoulders tensed.

"I'm not sure what your talking about."

Aiko however, acted as though she didn't hear him, instead, sticking her tongue out and giving his cheek a quick, precise lick.

Shizune blanked as Aiko lulled the taste of Gaara around in her mouth. "You...taste like sand...and smell like a woman. Your very odd, Gaara-chan." Gaara's eyes widened to impossible proportions, while his more feminine half had a massive panic attack behind her disguise of sand.

"I've...gotta go, I'll stop in later, good-bye Shizune-san, Aiko." With a brisk walk, Gaara disappeared from the room.

Shizune's eyebrow twitched as Aiko's tails swished the floor, smiling as though nothing had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt a tad uncomfortable, sitting opposite Tsunade, whom over read several papers. "S-so, Tsunade-sama, you wished to see me about the..." Sakura trailed off as Tsunade looked up from her work.

"Tell me, Sakura, how have you been?" Sakura lulled over a possible answer. "I'm getting better, if that's what your insinuating."

"Ah, I see..." Tsunade crossed her fingers, placing her elbows on her desk. "So the medication I gave you has been working for you then?"

Sakura nodded a little. "Yes, I've been able to think a little more clearly now that I've started taking them."

A few days ago, Sakura had been apprehensive about consulting Tsunade about her...problem, but as of now she didn't regret it. Tsunade had been surprisingly understanding of her inner-self, and after some talking, had prescribed her some medication. Since then, Sakura hadn't heard hide nor hair of the particularly controlling person inside of her.

"So...have you been to see Naruto yet?" Tsunade asked as she signed a sheet.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, twice now. He's pretty determined at making up letting Sasuke get away to me. Shizune's already complained to me how he won't stop repairing himself!" Sakura giggled a little, though Tsunade just frowned.

"That is...troubling." Scribbling something on another paper, she looked at Sakura directly. "Well, Sakura, that's all I needed to know for now. Just keep taking your medication, and don't forget if you have any problems, just contact me, and I'll look into it." Sakura nodded, before standing up to leave.

Tsunade however, didn't continue to sign her papers; instead, she turned to the window behind her.

"Are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to come in and say hi?" She seemed to speak to no one, but then, an apparition appeared, sitting on the sill of her window.

"Damn, you saw right through me then?" Tsunade didn't wait, simply inviting him in with a wave of her hand. Not wasting time, Jiraiya hopped in, and took the seat opposite her.

"So, Haruno's on med's? Whats the deal with-"

Tsunade however sent him a strong glare. "Don't even Jiraiya. Its her business whether you know what she's going through, and that's it. What is it that you want anyways? I know for a fact the closest bathhouse is about two-three miles from here, and you aren't going to be seeing anything here." Jiraiya smirked.

"Yes, yes, I know, but I'm actually here on business. The whole village seems a bit tense, and I can't seem to locate Naruto. Do you know where he is?"

Tsunade grew a dark frown, one that took Jiraiya back a little. "Jiraiya...you really should keep better tabs on your student."

Over the course of an hour, in between signing papers and shots of sake, Tsunade explained Naruto's current position, giving detail to as much as she could. By the end of it, Jiraiya just gave her a blank look. "I...really do need to keep a better tab on that blonde." Jiraiya sighed.

"Yes-yes, your an idiot, its all old news. At this point, he's been in the hospital for three days, and is currently trying to repair himself, much to the chargin of my assistant." Jiraiya nodded. "Good. How long until he's in normal health exactly?" Tsunade brought her thumb to her lip, mulling it over.

"I'd give him...maybe two more days. The Kyuubi has only started healing him recently, and while he's working hard, he should bounce back in no time. Why? You need him for something?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, actually. I need him and me to go away for a while, he's in dire need of some extreme training."

"That seems a little to soon, don't you think? I could understand taking him away for a week soon, yes, but not right after he gets out of the hospital..."

Jiraiya however smirked. "Well...actually, I was thinking for a little longer then that..." Tsunade leaned a little forwards, intrigued and a little wary of Jiraiya.

"I was thinking-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"WHAT??" **Jiraiya covered his ears painfully, wincing as Naruto gave him an outraged look. Jiraiya couldn't believe that kids voice-thing went that high, god his ears were ringing. To his side, Aiko had grown an equally outraged look, her body tense and rigid. Though she was in fox form, so Jiraiya wasn't too aware of this.

"Look, its not that long of a time Naruto, just until things cool down with Akatsuki, or you have the strength to defend yourself. Besides, the time frame isn't long, just...I don't know...two and a half years..." Naruto's twitching, blood red, glowing eyes never left him.

"Jiraiya...I swear to whatever unholy deity is listening (Kyuubi snickered), I REFUSE to do what you're asking! I have way too much to do, to many promises I have to fulfill! There's no way I can go gallivanting off on some two-year training trip with a super prev! Got it?!" Jiraiya groaned, he wasn't used to Naruto using emotion.

"Look, kid, I know it seems extreme, but at the moment, there's nothing that you can do about it. It's already been decided, and after one helluva talk, even Tsunade has agreed that this is the right course of action. You're just going to have to accept the fact that you're going away for a long time!" Naruto fixed him with a glare.

"No. I'm not leaving. I have to keep my promise I can't fail. I won't!" Jiraiya sighed _'I'm to frickin' old for this...'_

"Naruto...think about this rationally. Akatsuki has as of now backed off completely, and Orochimaru will be treading lightly for a long while. Sasuke is just not reachable at this point in time. You might as well take advantage of this situation, and come with me to train. No doubt Oro-teme is training Sasuke hard, or has already switched to his body. That means he's going to get very strong, very quickly. If either's the case, you want to be as strong as possible, and the only way to do that-"

"...is to train. Yeah, I get it, you perv. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Jiraiya nodded. "You have about two days for good-byes, and to get yourself together. If you have anything you want to do or say, then now's the time, because for a long while, your not going to be around." Turning, Jiraiya left in a blur.

Seconds later, Aiko burst into flames, looking positively irritated. "What the hell!? You just get back, leave, come back hurt, and now your leaving-AGAIN! What the hell!?" Aiko cried. Naruto remained silent, sitting hunched in his bed.

"Oh-oh, now your silent! You know what?! Fine! I'm going, because I can see you don't care enough about me to stick around!" With a burst of fire, and a swish of a fox-tail, and she was gone, leaving behind a stunned Naruto.

"Dammit, when did life get to be such a bitch..." Naruto sighed as he lay back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Naruto's apartment, Temari set to work repacking her things.

"...'kay, lets see here. Kunai...check. Dress...check. Monkey...not mine...but check." Tossing the small plush monkey to the side, Temari set her things into the third suitcase she was going to be carrying her things back home with. "Wish Kankuro would find a better place to keep that thing, I always find it in my stuff for some reason..." Temari trailed off, sending an off-hand glance at the monkey.

So...this was it. She was going home, after all this while. It was going to seem odd, going back to the dry, windy, sandy desert, not that Temari didn't like living there.

...although she did NOT miss having to clean sand out of her clothing. It got into some very uncomfortable places.

LIKE HER SHOES!

Yes...shoes...

Shaking her head, Temari set to folding what little clothing left, when small pitter-patters were heard outside her door. Looking up, she set her things down on the table she'd been folding them on, walked over to the door and peeked out.

At first glance, there was no one there. Looking left and right, Temari didn't notice the small, orange two-tailed fox that had trotted along, past her door, her small paws creating the pitter-patter she had heard before. Temari also didn't notice said fox, who had turned around at the sound of a door opening, sneak into her room. Shrugging her shoulders, Temari stepped back inside.

Turning around, she leapt back in complete surprise at the small fox that was staring straight at her, its head tilted slightly to the side, giving the impression of a curious stare. "H-hold it right there!" Temari knew better then to shrug off the appearance of a small, strange animal in her room. Was one of the villagers looking for revenge against her, and they had a fox summoning contract?

For several long minutes, the two, fox and human, stared at each other, neither moving. In Temari's hand, she clutched a kunai that was poised to move at the first inclination of attack. Fox (I.E. Aiko, though Temari doesn't know it), instead giving a quick "KON!" (Japanese sound for a fox, I don't get it either, I always assumed they went, like "YIP!"), giving an impression that it was smiling.

"N-now...if your a summon, state your business, or leave! I don't wanna have to hurt you!" The fox grew a confused look, before it seemed to smile almost mischievously.

Temari nearly had a heart attack when it burst into flame, revealing a completely naked, fire-headed girl in front of her, on all fours. She could almost picture Kankuro keeling backwards from a nosebleed.

"What the hell...?" Temari looked confused as the girl stood straight up.

"Hi! You must be Temari-neechan! Naruto-kun has told me a lot about you!" Temari stared at her for a few moments, before her eyes rolled back, and she fell backwards in a dead faint. Aiko looked perplexed at her, kneeling down and poking her.

"Temari-neechan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blearily, Temari regained consciousness, wondering where the hell she was. She had a weird dream, something about a girl with red hair...

Who was currently sitting on the couch, looking through her things?

"I just don't get it, what is with people and clothing? I just don't see the appeal." Temari leapt up, tackling the mystery red-head to the ground.

"OH! Good morning Temari-neechan!" Aiko, unabashed, smiled at Temari's face, which was inches from her own. Temari however didn't seem to be interested in talking.

"What do you think your doing?! Those are my things you're looking through, you have no right!"

Sitting back, Aiko slowly sat up, her ears were now down, greatly enhancing the pout she now wore. "G-gomen. I was just curious I guess. I didn't mean to make Temari-neechan upset, Aiko-chan is sorry!" Pitching forwards, it took Temari a moment to get over the fact Aiko was bowing to her.

"W-whatever. Just don't do it again. I have to ask though...who are you, and why are you here?" Aiko's somewhat depressed statue sprang up like a spring (Spring-sprang-sprong, last comment, I swear), smiling, before growing almost frustrated. "Well, Naruto-kun was being a jerk at the hospital, it's this huge building that's all white and people in more white work in it and-"

"I know what a hospital is." Temari's eyebrow twitched.

"...oh. Well, he was being all like a jerk, so I left, and when I was coming home, I saw you open your door, and I thought that it might be fun to sneak in, and it was. Ta-daa!"

Temari's eyebrow twitch grew to mammoth size. "Okay...fine. Then who are you?"

"Well, that's a rhetorical question. Who are any of us in this god-forsaken void of nothingness; adrift on the tides of despair conjured by our own selfish desires? Are any of us real, or is everything we see fake, an illusion conjured by our own neural receptors, in a futile attempt to keep what one calls sanity. What is real, if not what you can see and touch?"

"..."

"...I got that off a candy commercial. It seemed like the thing to say. After that, there was this song that went "Bump-bump-bump!" and then a funny talking mushroom walked accross the screen and stabbed itself."

"..."

"There isn't a lot on at three o'clock at night."

"...right. Again, who are you?"

"Well, I just said, who are any of us in this god-forsaken-"

"I meant besides that!" Temari snapped, Aiko jumping a little.

"I-I'm Aiko." _'She's...pretty scary!' _Chibi-Aiko cried in her head, as outer Aiko just smiled shakily.

"Alright, thats all I wanted to know." Temari laid back, the physical implications of dragging an answer out of the kitsune making her dead tired, even after her little sleep.

She wasn't however to tired to give Aiko a swift kick, which had resumed looking through her suitcase.

"Kyaa!" She leapt to the side, rubbing her now sore butt. "W-what was that for?!"

Temari just gave her a look. "That-is for looking through my things again! What do you think your doing, going through someone's personal belongings?! Its unsanitary!"

Aiko remained silent, looking down. Temari felt a small pang regret at lashing out, as Aiko seemed to be the embodiment of sadness right then and there.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll just go." Standing up, she went to leave, but Temari's voice stopped her.

"Hold it. Look, its alright, just don't do it again. Now sit down, and tell me what the blonde did." Aiko turned around a bit slowly, almost apprehensive.

"R-really?"

Temari nodded. "Yes, on one condition." Aiko nodded "You have to at least put this on. Walking around naked is not the best way to get someone's attention." 

Aiko grew a confused look. "It isn't? But I always get some many looks!" Temari smacked her forehead, handing her one of her spare dresses.

"Wow! So that's why people wear this stuff, its so comfortable!" Aiko sighed, feeling out the cloth.

"Yes, yes, now tell me whats up with Konoha's only puppeteer."

A short time later, and Temari shook her head. _'So, he's off to train with a Sannin huh? Thats something. Although leaving her like that, I could see why she's upset.' _Temari really wasn't someone you should talk about with these sorts of things; she wasn't much of a gossip or love guru or anything.

"-And that's the end! He's such a jerk, leaving me again! Who does he think I am, some little damsel in distress, who always waits for him to come back? NO! I'm an independent woman, I have rights, and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"...another TV show?"

"No, that one I got off a magazine. But that doesn't mean its wrong!" Aiko crossed her arms exaggerative.

"Well...I'm not sure if its something you should worry about. Men are pretty stupid, and they don't make a lot of sense. Hell, even my brother Gaara does stuff like that all the time, and he's considered a ninja genius."

Aiko gave her a strange look. "...Gaara-kun's not a girl?"

Temari blanched. "Of course not! What could possibly give you that idea?!"

"Well, when I was beside...him...I realized he smelled just like a girl, and when I tried to taste him to see if he tasted like one, he tasted just like sand! Who tastes like sand?!" Aiko waved her arms in the air, although Temari didn't really realize it, instead her mind receded into the deeper part of her psyche.

_'What...the hell does this mean? Gaara, a girl?! No way! That's just to...EWWWW! Not natural. Obviously this girl is just crazy, that's it, nothing to it, that's all she wrote.'_ Temari barely registered a "-I mean honestly, who tastes like sand, its just not courteous!"

"Listen, I...gotta pack. I'm going home soon, and I need to get my things together." Aiko's smile faded, looking downcast.

"A-alright. I'll go. Good-bye, Temari-chan." Standing up, she threw off her dress and burst into flames, a wisp of orange tail disappearing behind the door with a click.

Temari sat there for a moment, feeling a bit apprehensive, but shook herself. Gaara...a girl? That just...

Goosebumps ran up and down her arms at the sheer thought of it. Folding a shirt, she set to work repackaging her things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, everything's alright? Nothing hurts?" Naruto clicked his hand in place, casting Shizune a look.

"No, everythings in place. I should be able to move once I break my parts in, but in the mean time, I'll just have to put up with the squeaky joints." Naruto sat up, throwing his poncho over his wooden form.

Shizune sighed. There was just no stopping this kid. She had to admire that. Signing several papers, she handed them to Naruto. "Well, if you're sure you're alright. Take these to the front receptionist, and make sure you take it easy. You're still healing." Naruto nodded, turning and marching down the stairs.

A quick drop off later, and he was outside again. It was amazing, the sun, the sounds, the light wind. And yet, he couldn't shake it.

He felt guilty. He'd made a promise, one that he'd failed to keep, and it was chewing him up. The phantom pain of Sasuke's Chidori to the chest swelled up inside him, and he almost lost his balance. _'Well...better make good with what time I've got left.'_ Walking seemingly nowhere, Naruto headed off in god knows which direction.

He however, stopped at a random alleyway, turning his head. "You know, it's impolite to stand there like that. You could at least come out and say hi."

For a few moments, the shadowed alleyway was unmoving, before from behind a trashcan, a figure walked out. "Uzumaki-san." Gaara listlessly addressed, although inwards Gaara was happy at seeing him.

"Hello Gaara. Not here to kill anything or me I hope. I try to avoid death only once a weak."

For a moment, neither moved, spoke, neither taking eachothers eyes off either. Then, Naruto moved. "Its good to see you again, Gaara."

Gaara nodded. "Yes."

Silence.

"Was there...something you wanted to talk to me about?" Gaara eyes widened. Truthfully, the encounter had been by sheer accident. It was by sheer coincidence Gaara had been a mere four blocks from Naruto, and another sheer coincidence that he had picked up his chakra. Yes...Coincidence.

"No. I was just curious as to how your body was functioning, whether there was anything malfunctioning, whether you were in fine health or not."

Naruto bobbed his head. "You mean...if I was okay?"

Gaara frowned. "I...suppose. Are you...okay?"

"Truthfully...not really. I'm going to be going away for a while, and I'm worried...about those I care about."

Gaara grew a frown. _'I wonder...if that includes...'_

Naruto was rather used to Gaara's silence, but found it surprising to have no response. "Uh...Gaara? Are you alright?"

Shaking his head from that thought, Gaara crossed his arms. "Are you...in the middle of something? I will also be leaving the village soon, and I wouldn't mind stopping at an eatery before departing."

Naruto gave an incredulous look. "You mean like...hang out or something? I guess..." Although truthfully, Naruto wasn't really in the mood for actually eating, he was just looking for an excuse to stay away from Aiko for a little while. Gaara inwardly whooped, or whooped as much as Gaara could. _'He...he said yes!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lunch unfortunately, didn't go quite as planned.

At first, yes, it was fine. Gaara picked out a rather plain cafe; one with a few tables outside, it had a sort of foreign feel to it.

For the next fifteen minutes, Gaara was on cloud nine. He...she, couldn't explain it. It was like; being around him...just seemed to fill something, as though some gap was being fixed. And Gaara liked it.

Naruto didn't order anything, and Gaara didn't press. She was just happy he was there. Somewhere in the confines of her mind, she could hear Shukaku, who had remained relatively quietly recently, berate her for her actions, as though these feelings weren't human, or normal. She promptly told him to go...well you know.

Then, things started to go downhill. To Gaara's sincere annoyance, an intruder appeared.

Hinata, by sheer coincidence, had been trekking through the district, her eyes quickly zeroed in on the blonde mop of hair associated with Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara repressed the sudden urge to scowl as she walked over, giving a brief hello. Taking a seat, Gaara nearly crushed the girl for getting in between her and Naruto time.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, Gaara-san." Hinata bowed, quickly taking a seat.

Gaara's want to scowl deepened at her voice, as it drew Naruto's attention. _'Who does she think she is, traversing out of nowhere, interrupting MY lunch. Bitch.'_ Hinata smiled as Naruto nodded silently in her direction.

"I'm...sorry to hear about what happened." Naruto stiffened, as Gaara grew silent.

For a few brief moments, no one stirred, before Naruto nodded. "Thank you, Hinata. What's done is done however. I can only train and prepare for the future." The somber atmosphere didn't dissipate however, though Hinata did change the subject.

"Oh, you're training? Do you need help?"

Gaara's warning bells went off instantly. "No, Hinata-_san, _I'm sure Naruto is in no need of help." Although Gaara had to admit, she had an ulterior motive for blowing Hinata off. _'Like hell I'm gonna let you have free time with him, especially when you interrupt MY Naruto time.' _

"O-oh...I see." Hinata looked a little downcast, but Naruto took that moment to cut in. "Umm, actually, I already have someone I'll be going with when I leave, so it's not necessary, Hinata. Thank you anyways." Hinata frowned however, Gaara's brow deepened.

"Who is she? Sakura?" Gaara spoke up, almost accusingly, although Hinata was about to ask the same thing.

Naruto's goggled eyes stared silently at them for a few moments, before a noise unlike anything escaped his mask. He laughed. Gaara and Hinata stared at him as he doubled over, laughing. It was almost...eerie.

Sitting back up, Naruto sighed. "I'll be training with the Sannin Jiraiya." Hinata's and Gaara's eyes bulged.

"O-oh." They said, Hinata and Gaara blushing, though Gaara's blush was unseen. Again, silence followed.

This time, Hinata broke the silence. "Ne, Naruto-kun?" Naruto's head swiveled. "How long...do you think you'll be gone?" Hinata asked, clasping her hands together, giving an expression of pleading hope. Gaara's dislike of the girl went up a notch she knew her motives.

"Oh...ummm...about, two years or so." Both nin's eyes naturally expanded at the mention of this.

Gaara recovered first. "What, why?!" Naruto flinched back a little at her tone, eyeing Gaara a bit warily. "I mean, it just seems a bit extreme is all." _'Good, thats a good cover.' _Gaara congratulated, though somewhere she could feel an evil presence roll its eyes.

Stupid tanuki...

"Yeah, that was my thought to. Unfortunately, its official. I'm going to be gone a while, so I'm going to be saying good-bye to a lot of people. I have some more people to pop by, so, I'm going to have go. Good-bye Gaara, Hi-" Both realized at that moment, Hinata had fainted.

Gaara repressed the urge to doodle things on her face with a magic marker.

(I know, its out of character, but comeon! Think about it, if Gaara were to doodle anything on anyones face, what would he doodle? Or in this case she, but the principle's the same. And yes, I'm interjecting again, what of it?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One trip to the Hyuuga compound, and Naruto was off again. The day was setting, the sun becoming a floating orange puddle, framed in beautiful ruby red. Naruto gave a sigh, looking downcast. He was going to miss this place.

Stopping, he admired how his apartment seemed to blend with the sky itself, before making his way up to his room. The others were quiet, no shouting, or yelling, or screams of "GOD DAMMIT, I HATE FRYING-PANS!" It was a serene kind of silence, that made Naruto's longing to stay ever stronger.

Ignoring the graffiti on the door, he cracked it open. He was surprised when he found no orange-haired what-zit, human or otherwise glomp him to the floor, something that both relieved and worried him. "Aiko?" He asked, but was met with a stifling silence. Closing the door, he kicked off his shoes.

"Aiko?" He asked again, a little more worried. He crossed over into the kitchen, where he found her, in fox form.

It didn't take a genius to figure out she was _PISSED._

"Oh, uh, hey Aiko. I called, you didn't answer..." Naruto trailed off, Aiko's piercing, flaming gaze never leaving him. "A-Aiko? Are you alright, you seem a bit-" He was cut off however, as her nose turned up, and she trotted off, her small claws making a _TACK _noise on the tiled floor.

"Uhhh...okay then...?" Naruto gave an incredulous look at her retreating tail. Following her slowly, he peered around a corner, as she sat down on the floor, gripped a stray magazine with her fangs, plopped it on the ground, and preceded to flip through it, a frustrated look struck across her face.

Naruto stood there for a few moments, a bit at odds. She wasn't glomping him, there was no playful banter, no response. No 'NARUTO, BRING ME FOOD OR I'LL SLOBBER ALL OVER YOUR HEAD WHILE YOU SLEEP!' no 'You shoulda seen the size of the spider I ate while you were gone, it was GODMORPHICLY GRANDULAR!"

It truthfully scaring him.

He crept along, before bending down, and lightly poking her. This usually had one of two reactions. She would either glomp him, or bite him. Again though, there was no reaction. "A-Aiko, is everything alright, you're acting a bit-"

It was like a bomb going off. "GOD! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT?! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She had exploded into her human form, her eyes never leaving his. She tore off moments later, slamming the door behind her.

Naruto sat there, dumbfounded. _'My gut says she's upset about me leaving and that I should pursue, while my brain says I should go hide under a blanket and try not to panic.'_

_**"And the evil demon says-" **_Naruto promptly tuned out Kyuubi's suggestion. Call it a hunch.

Walking around the corner, he found Aiko sitting in a chair. To his surprise she had pulled over a large shirt, one that kept most of herself hidden. _'This is really unlike her...maybe she's more upset about me leaving then I thought she'd be.' _

Kyuubi snickered. _**"Gee, ya think?!"**_

Taking a seat across from her, Naruto felt a slight pang as she made it quite clear she didn't want to look at him, turning her head to look away. Deciding to forgo usually reactions, Naruto took the moment to start a conversation. Or try to at least.

"Look...I know your upset. I know that I've been coming and leaving a lot, and leaving you in the care of Zabuza, which is pretty irresponsible, but I don't know how else to do this. I would like to be able to make you happy with this but-" He was cut off again, as Aiko set her eyes on him, though the look of general hurt, anger and even a bit of betrayal crossed it.

"Naruto...you really are stupid sometimes. You're my friend. I see you go out, and do all these stupid things. Nearly kill yourself to save someone who hates you, for someone else who tries to kill you."

Naruto nodded. "I know, but I think your judging Sakura a little to soon. She could have killed me, but for some reason she didn't. I think that at least is worth some redemption."

"Mumm." Aiko frowned. "Besides that, your missing the biggest piece of the puzzle: I'm your friend. You go out, and every time you leave me here, to lay about, listen to the radio, and eat out of the cupboard while you go off to god knows where, to do god knows what! I may be a demon fox, but I worry all the same! Sometimes, when you come home later then you say, I...get a bit..." Aiko trailed off, her eyes looking downcast.

The only sound in the room was the swishing of a tail, before Aiko resumed. "I worry is all." Her ears drooped down a bit lower. "Not to mention I don't know if there's some other fluffy foxy girl in your life. Tell me, is there?! I MUST KNOW!" Naruto raised his arms defensively as she leapt onto the table, grabbing the collar of his poncho.

"A-Aiko, please calm down, and NO, there isn't another fox in my life."

"_**-A-HEM?" **_Kyuubi half coughed, half snarled.

_'Ya, I know, but you don't count, you're a bitch.' _Naruto ignored the multiple death threats sent his way.

"See, you could be lying to me! I'm always so stressed and worried when you go away for only two months! For two YEARS?! I...I can't take something like that!" She whined, eyes tearing up. Naruto sighed; she had brought out his only weakness; a girl that's sad.

"Aiko-" He was cut off however.

"SEE! There is somebody else; you never call me 'chan' or 'neechan', or anything! Who is it, who's your other neechan Naruto-kun, just please, stop keeping me in hope and suspense, I can't bear it." Naruto suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Truthfully, he hadn't stopped calling her that as much as 'forgot'.

"AIKO!" He nearly shouted, the loud crackle of his mask making Aiko jump. "There is no one else, I've told you that already. Please calm down, if there was someone else, then I'd tell you!" Aiko's eyes remained teary, but she appeared a bit more composed.

"A-a-ok." She nodded.

Naruto sighed again. "Look...if it upsets you this much...I...suppose..." _'Here it comes...' _"You could...you know, come with me-"

It took him to register the fact he'd gained over a hundred pounds of squealing, kyaaing, red-haired, Aiko. "YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! YES! I agree!" Aiko cried happily, tears flowing freely.

_'Okay, that took way to long to agree on. Next time, I should remember the obvious thing to say. Besides, two years with mega-perve, alone? HELL NO!'_

Lightly patting Aiko on the head, he basked in the quiet moment, before it was interrupted. By Aiko's rather loud stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly cracking an eye open, Hinata looked around, her head rocking back and forth. She realized she was in her bed, in the Hyuuga household, though she had no idea why...

Trying to recall, she shook her head. Standing up and throwing her stuff on, she walked out of her room, through the hallways. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling she had forgotten something, something that was important. Shrugging it off, she headed to the shower section of the compound. Truthfully it pissed her off a bit, to have to go from one end of the compound to the other for a freakin' shower.

It was worth it however, as several minutes later the water washed over her, her thoughts relaxing to the steady rhythm of droplets pattering around her. It was always an invigorating experience for her to shower. "Mmmmm...' humming to herself, she couldn't help it, as the morning fog dissipated from her thoughts, to think about a certain blonde.

"Naruto...KUN!" Her memory jolted violently, a sickening feeling rising in her stomach as she remembered. "He...he's leaving today!" flying out of the stall, not bother to dry herself, she threw her things on, and tore out of the compound, ignoring the outcries from other Hyuuga trying to enter the compound.

Tearing down the streets, she couldn't stop to think, moving towards the only place she thought he could be. Four blocks later, she huffed, out of breath, as she stared up at his house. Forgoing the stairs, she instead ran lengthwise up the side of the building, leaping exactly in front of the door. How she knew it was RIGHT there was a mystery.

Knocking quickly, she waited. Nothing. She knocked again, louder. Nothing. She found the door unlocked surprisingly, but no one was inside. "KUSO!" She swore (And simultaneously, the entire fan-base of this story gasped). This curse surprisingly caught the attention of someone.

"H-Hinata?" Haku asked, peeking from outside her door.

"H-hai?" Hinata asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you alright? I've never heard you...well...swear before." Haku asked.

"Umm, yes. I'm upset I didn't get ot say good-bye to Naruto-kun." Hinata gave a downcast look, though Haku put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Well, he did just leave about a minute ago for the gate. You could still-" Hinata's ears registered "Minute" and "Gate", before she tore off like the wind.

"Uh...kay?" Haku asked, putting her shoes on to say her good-byes, using a teleportation technique.

While that happened, Hinata was almost dying of exhaustion. Villagers moved aside out of sheer shock to see the small, shy blue-haired girl tear past them, her eyes water, her breaths coming in massive gasps. She however didn't care she had a mission.

_/move about a city block ahead/_

"Well, lets get a move on Naruto." Naruto nodded, turning back to the small crowd of people to see him off. He'd expected a few people to say good-bye, but honestly, not this many. Aiko perched on his shoulder, giving the expression of utmost suspicion at her carrier's predicament, which was now trying his best not to blush in embarrassment as both Tsunade, Anko and Shizune gave him a group hug.

It was like being surrounded by pillows...

"You'll be okay, Naruto. Just...do as Jiraiya says, unless its...you know...perverted." Tsunade said softly.

Naruto nodded. "You can count on it."

To the side, Kakashi walked up. "Stay safe, Naruto. And good luck." Naruto nodded again. "Oh, and if you can, see about getting me the latest copy of-"

Kakashi was silenced by mount Tsunade's mighty fist. "DON'T ENCOURAGE PERVERSIAN YOU LECH!"

Kakashi stayed pretty quiet after that.

Slowly, every said there good-bye: Ino, Zabuza, Sakura...

The sound ninja?

"Yeah, negotiations are still in the works, but if all goes well, we may join the leaf." Dosu announced.

Zaku smirking impishly, "Try not to die, otherwise I'll be over my head with all these girls."

Kin sent him a scourching look. "You...just shut up and let me do the good-byes..." Zaku just frowned, turning away.

"Good-bye, Naruto-kun." She bowed. Dosu lowered his head a little while Zaku scoffed.

"I will, good luck with the whole...thing." They nodded, Kin smiling.

"Come on Naruto, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back!" Jiraiya called. Naruto turned, frowning.

"In a minute, ero-sennin." Naruto called, eliciting anger to his supposed 'sensei'. "I guess I'll be going then." He waved, and took a moment to imprint the memory of everyone there.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro seemed in good heart, all things considered. He couldn't help feeling a weird vibe from Gaara, and not one that was anything remotely like killer-intent. Something else...

Sakura smiled at him, and for the first time, it didn't worry him. He could tell, somewhere inside...she was going to be all right.

Zabuza patted him lightly on the back, told him to keep his nose out of trouble, and avoid the dreaded frying pan of doom. Oh, and that Haku said good-bye as well. That guy...worried him sometimes...

Though Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that someone was missing...

"PLEASE, WAIT!" A voice suddenly caught their attention, the entire crowd turned instantly. Most male occupants, sans Naruto, Jiraiya and Gaara surprisingly (Wink wink) fell back from a nosebleed at the sight of Hyuuga Hinata, in all her damp, wet, sweaty, disheveled glory.

Turns out, the particular clothing she had thrown on was a bit...clingy when wet. And her without her parka, oh dear! (Author snickers demonicly (editor agrees whole heartedly, while nodding sagely))

"G-gomen nasai...I...huff...had to run here. Sorry I'm so late." She said, in between gasps of air. If you think about it, it just made the other, more censored youths there keel a little farther back in nose-bleed ville. Think heaving for a second, and what it does to your chest. You get the idea.

ENOUGH WITH THE PERVERSION!

"H-hey Hinata." Naruto greeted, whilst Jiraiya scribbled some things down in his notepad. "I...huff...just wanted...to say...good-bye, Naruto...kun." She said, the most angelic face, framed by disheveled blue hair struck the group there. Gaara frowned, again overtly suspicious of the girl. _'Bitch, trying something like that...'_

"T-thanks...bye to you to..."

Jiraiya put his notepad away, walking over to the boy. "Well, is that enough, because I want to get moving soon."

Naruto turned to him, nodding. Shouldering a knapsack, he turned one last time to them, and raised his hand, waving good-bye, as the two slowly trekked off, the silhouettes of an old man with spiky white hair, and a blonde with a fox on his shoulder.

An undisturbed silence descended on the group, as they watched him walk away.

It was at that point, Kiba showed up, and abruptly asked "What's everyone looking at?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HA! Everyone hate Kiba!**

**Seriously though, so closes a chapter in Naruto: Cutting Strings. Personally, the title doesn't really have much relevance to the story, I picked it because it was the shit. Nuff said.**

**But, with the ending of an AU Naruto series, is born an AU Naruto: Shippuden series. Someone crack open the wine please! I'm hoping that it will go better then the cartoons are going (I don't know about you, but the frequent OC's there putting in are kinda ruining the show for me. DAMN YOU FOR POSPONING HIDAN, FOR HE...IS THE SHIT!!:( ).**

**On another note, Jashin is going very well, at the rate it's going, its the most popular series I have, reviews per chapter wise (Though Cutting Strings will forever be my lewd claim to fame. Hell ya.). For those of you curious about it but just never got into it, its pretty much a take on 'What if something else was sealed in Naruto?' The catch? It's my own idea of what Jashin could be like.**

**Check it, if you want. I could always use more reviews.**

**I'm debating whether to start a whole new story, or just keep adding chapter to this one. In your reviews, please inform me.**

**Next chapter: The Return of the legend, UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED, AND HE AIN'T NOBODIES FOOL! LET THE AWESOME COMMENCE, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**Review. Seriously, thats it. No "Or your head will explode" or "A husky will use your toothbrush to clean his ears every night for the next millenia". Thats it. You know why? Because I have decided to take the high ground, and finally let all you people, who haven't reviewed, to go to bed at night and not worry about brain on your new bed sheets, or your toothbrushes to taste like earwax and hair. I humbly ask that you review, simply as a favor to me.**

**  
RREEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

**Oh, and before I forget, YAY SUMMER VACATION! WOO! \ -- /**


	28. A Preview

**Okay, don't get excited, because this is a sample chapter, to get me back in the groove.**

**Suffice to say, it has been a WHILE since I've updated Cutting Strings, and it may be a while longer before I can update it again. I wrote this as a warm-up so too speak, to prepare me for the writing to come.**

**I am happy too say that I have a general idea of how I want the story to progress, as well as some of the characters new looks. The plot will generally continue on the path of the manga, as, well, personally, I've developed a real hate for the Shippuden half (Whoever's in charge of that thing has little, or in my opinion NO sense of creativity. Case in point, the bad guys they keep pumping out are insanely similar to one another. PISSES ME OOOUFFFF!).**

**But enough of that. I'm a little rusty, so please, just bare with any thing you might not like.**

**READ!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark eyes scanned the terrestrial plain of the man made canyon, hoping to spot his elusive prey.

Behind and above him, the sound of his many toys issuing a low, quick clacking noise put him at unease, as like a symphony they deafened his ears to any and all sounds. While he loved his toys, it would seem they were making things more difficult.

Sasori was growing impatient.

He knew they were there, they wouldn't run, not from him. _Her _in particular, she wouldn't pass up a chance to put him down, like it was her duty.

_'Foolish Baba'_

Inwardly, he began to review possible tactics. Perhaps he could goad them out? Unlikely, but waiting was not an option. After all, giving his opponent time to think was not something he was comfortable with. "You know, I'm very unimpressed with both of you. You came here to get your friend, didn't you?" Sasori indicated far behind him, to the unmoving, _red-haired _body behind him.

"It was surprisingly easy to capture this one you know? He struggled, but only barely. Deidara managed to bag him by himself. Did you know; Deidara is one of our weakest members? And to so easily best such a being, I'm shocked at the _weakness _of the Kazekage. Truly when I left the village, its strength went with me."

"DON'T SPEAK OF THE KAZEKAGE LIKE THAT!" A voice from seemingly nowhere shouted. Rubble exploded far away, and from it phantasms garbed in white, four in all, burst outwards at great speed. _'Bingo.' _Sasori smirked; he hadn't anticipated she would get that fired up from something as simple as mockery.

"I taught you better then to say such things, Sasori." Chiyo spoke to herself, genuinely disappointed in him. Sasori however ignored this. With a twitch of his fingers, his denizens of puppetry descended upon the four blurs of white. It was like hurling carrots in a blender.

His toys, however well made, were not built to withstand blows from the finest crafts of puppetry, Monzetsu's Ten. Their broken pieces flew left and right as they were hacked down with little effort on the part of Chiyo. Sasori was not even fazed. Those were his cheaper toys being destroyed anyways.

No, while Baba's strength was in overall skill, his strength was in numbers. And unfortunately for his grandma, that tipped the scales in his favor. And she knew it. Sasori delighted in the idea that she was helpless and she knew it.

"Sasori!" Chiyo drew her hand behind her and sprang it forwards, hurling the other six to shred more of his toys. With a blast like a cannon they exploded onto the battlefield, more of his 'expendable' toys were cut down.

Sasori was growing tired of mindless tactics.

With a brief thought, his forces broke off into groups, most of who stayed close to himself for defense, the other for offense, and a small portion for the pincer tactic from behind he was planning. His teacher would soon understand just how far he had surpassed her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chiyo was not holding up well, which was not surprising considering her opponent.

When Sasori had left the village long ago, he had already held a large kill count, one that had likely multiplied several times since his defection. Thoughts along that note turned up old feelings, ones that she quickly suppressed.

To her left a flank of enemy puppets descended. They were quickly put to a stop by a pair of hefty cleavers courtesy of one of the Ten. Chiyo was however growing worried. So far Sasori had sent his armies at her in simple blitz fashion, with no tactics at all. This was not the boy she remembered. No, Sasori was much too sly to simply bull his way through situations.

He was planning something, and for all she knew, it was working.

As if to answer her question, from above, far to close then she could have realized, a small garrison of puppets, armed and poisonous descended. She would have no time to attack; her puppets were beyond her reach. Sasori had won with something as simple as a diversion and a sneak attack.

She was too old for this...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"...Bind..."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In an instant her supposed killers flinched to a stop, unmoving. Sasori, his face once in a smirk, twisted into a frown of confusion. With a twitch of a finger he sent a jolt of Chakra to his disobedient toys. Still they didn't budge. Now Sasori was angry. "What the hell is this...?" He ground out, frustrated at being halted.

The answer came in the form of someone he thought he had thrown away not ten minutes ago.

At the lip of the bowl he and his grandmother now fought in, stood an adversary.

A swishing shroud of white, ragged from use.

At his hip two pouches sat against loose dark pants, metal leggings on his shins over runner/sandal hybrids.

On his collar sat a large necklace, red beads coming to a single large one, the symbol of fire at its center.

The red of the necklace paled in comparison to the red-slitted eyes, which stood out across the vastness of the canyon, framed by a black mask and swishing mop of blond hair.

"I figured you'd do something sneaky like that, teme." Uzumaki Naruto, aged sixteen, stood in all his glory.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed.

"NARUTO! Where the hell have you been?!" Chiyo sent him an extremely irritated look.

"B-but Baba! I knew he was going to try a sneak attack at some point! So I hid a little while, and I was right!" Naruto said very un-Naruto like.

"I don't care! I've been fighting alone for ten minutes now! I'm old, my feet hurt, and the sun is starting to get unbearable! Honestly, kids these days!"

Naruto hung his head, but it shot up at the sound of clapping.

"Good show, both of you. It's been a while since I've seen a skit like that. But this battle has gone on long enough, so I think I'll kill you both now," with a wave of his hand, Sasori's forces that could move into formation.

Naruto's frown deepened. With a wave of his hands the strings attached to Sasori's puppets shredded them before dissipating. Naruto landed beside his teacher. "What do you suppose we do, Baba?"

She sent him another look. "I wish you'd stop calling me that Naruto. And as for the plan, I say we take advantage of our enemy's poor tactics. Do you have a technique for clearing large numbers of enemies?"

Naruto nodded "A few, what do you have in mind?"

Chiyo smiled slyly. "Something fast and explosive."

Sasori threw his arms forwards, his army taking the initiative. Like a wall they flew across the valley, their intent to crush the two humans and their ten puppets. Naruto smiled behind his mask. Of all formations Sasori should pick, he picked the one that best suited their plans. "On my signal, run for the hole Chiyo Ba-sama." Chiyo nodded.

The front of his mask snapping open, Naruto heaved a large breath, gathering Chakra to his lungs. _'For the love of Kami let this work.'_

With a crack like a cannon the technique was let loose, a stream of blue and coiling red Chakra flashed across the distance between Naruto and the wall of puppets. The explosion kicked up a large cloud of dust, and incinerated a large, neat hole through Sasori's forces. "NOW!" With no time to waste, Naruto and his teacher exploded through Sasori's forces, bursting through the billowing smoke.

For the first time in a long while, Sasori's face had a look of surprise on it. Now his enemies were between him and his puppets. He was almost completely defenseless, save for a few of his toys left. And at the speed his opponents were moving at, he was running out of time to use what few he had.

His hands flew into synchronies, directing his army backwards while controlling what few marionettes he had at hand. Sending two forwards, he was disappointed by the fact they were obliterated by one of Chiyo's Ten, so badly in fact a torso flew just behind him, smacking the wall with bone-breaking force.

This was getting out of hand. He needed to stop them, now. Willing the cable in his naval forwards, he missed his grandmother by hairs length, his tail lodging itself in the ground. Now he had a problem.

A blue light caught his attention. Turning, he was met with the shock of the blonde one. In his hand a blinding sphere of swirling Chakra. The Rasengan, if he remembered the stories. His cable twisted back around, this time going for the blonde threat. Naruto was more agile then he had pegged him for, as he leapt over the sharp point.

His other hand pointed forwards, a sharp '_twak'_ to the right of Sasori's head drew his attention. A kunai of odd shape was impaled in the wall, a stream of Chakra thick enough to be visually seen tethering it to Naruto's wrist. With a yank the airborne Naruto rocketed forwards.

Sasori needed to move, _NOW! _Crouching down to leap away, he nearly tripped as something latched onto his ankles. Looking down, he realized to late that another pair of Chakra strings were attached to the torso of the puppet from before, which had now latched on to his legs, negating any possibility of dodging.

Sasori smirked as Naruto descended upon him.

"THIS IS FOR GAARA!" Naruto's signature distorted voice spoke over the whirl of his Rasengan-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you guys this was a preview chapter.**

**I've been out of the game for a while, but I think this is a message to all the naysayers who think I'm out of the game that I am just as good (If not better) then I ever was. I do apologize the shortness of this preview, but baby steps ladies and gentlemen.**

**Baby steps.**

**With the coming of summer vacation comes the fact that I will actually have the time to write (I am in school, but I'm not going to tell you my grade. Privacy and all that). You can all expect at least one update in the next two months.**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The end was a little rushed, and will likely leave a foul taste in your mouth, but then again, what preview doesn't?**

**Review (Noun):**

**-A new appraisel or evaluation**

**-An Essay or article that gives a critical evaluation**

**-The only known method to avoid incurring the wrath of the Magnificent It **

**REVIEW!**


	29. Wow that took a while

Time has gone on for many moons. And it is with the passing of a short time that another, very anticipated chapter of cutting strings is released. Yes, after this long deliberation (A word I picked up from a gum wrapper) I have, with this, finally freakin' updated.

**Cue giant robot space battle.**

**Shippuden has its high points and low points, as I'm sure your aware (I don't know if you've noticed, but the show hasn't exactly been holding up to standards, last time I checked). Cutting strings will also have these, hopefully more high then low.**

**Whats the story so far? Who is what now? Why does it take me so long to update?**

**Well to answer your questions: Naruto's back from journey (Huge surprise), Everyones older by about two years give or take, and it takes me so long to update, because I'm lazy.**

**Its been so long...I can't quite...wait, its coming back...its almost th-**

**  
READ!**

* * *

The gravely crunching under their feet was abruptly changed as both student and master stepped softly through the gates of Konoha, moving from the roads that lined the country to the pristine concrete associated with both there original home villages.

"So, you still remember everything?" The older of the two said chuckling. The man was garbed in his normal attire, not to say that it was normal in its slightest. Some would state that walking around in green and red kabuki clothing, sporting a haircut that gave a porcupine a run for its money was not what you could call fashionable. Some people are very observant. And very stupid.

"As if it were yesterday." The second voice, distorted with a metallic thrill spoke, eyes cast upwards at the sun and everything under it.

He was home.

A sudden scuffling under the knapsack on his back drew his attention. The thick cloth was churning violently as though something wanted out, and as the scuffling grew in apex, a head violently poked through a hole in the side of the roof flap. Soft orange fur lined the adorable muzzle of none other then a fox, by name of Aiko.

The fox hopped happily out of the bag, trotted in a circle and sat, looking up at the numerous and slightly shabby looking structures that made up Konoha's landscape. "It looks a lot different in my opinion." The animal spoke up, drawing the conversing pair's attention.

"Hm? Its not that different."

"You'll get lost anyways, Naruto-kun."

Naruto frowned. "I have a perfect sense of direction, Aiko-chan. We won't get lost. Look, me and her are going to go look around and get reacquainted, you try not to get too smash drunk. We have to get debriefed after this ero-sennin." The blonde boy started to walk away.

The older man just grumbled "Your not the boss of me." Under his breath, before promptly leaving in a different direction.

Naruto trotted beside his faithful pet/friend, at a slow trot to keep pace with the nostalgia that bubbled up inside him. Stands, walkways, neon signs, everything conjured memories. He ignored the bad ones, favoring what few good times he'd had.

"Nene-neechan?"

The soft voice of his foxy counterpart drew his attention. Looking down, along with several very surprised civilians, he raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can we get something to eat?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm not particularly hungry but we can get you something. Anything in mind?"

"Weeeelll....now that you mention it..."

"Ichiraku's?" The fox nodded happily, and Naruto sighed. "Just don't go crazy alright?" If a fox could smile, she did. "Okay, if I remember my way around, then the stand should be just a few blocks from here."

Aiko however shook her head as she headed in the opposite direction. "I can smell the ramen from here Naruto-kun. I'm to hungry to get lost right now, so please just follow."

"My sense of direction isn't that bad, is it?"

Aiko didn't answer.

"Aiko, seriously, you don't seriously think my sense of direction is that bad do you? Its at least better then Kakashi's."

Again, no answer.

"Seriously? Worse then Kakashi's?"

Aiko was chuckling internally as she refused to answer him.

"Well whatever, that's your opinion.

"...worse then Kakashi's though? I can't be that bad."

Finally Aiko cracked and started to giggle, dawning on Naruto he'd been had. "Your too much Naruto-kun. Now please, we're here, so please get a bowl? I feel like beef." Naruto chuckled at her joke, parting the curtains that separated the ramen stand from the street.

"Ohyaho, welcome to Ichi-Holy crap its you!" The usual ramen maker spoke up happily, recognizing the boy despite the clear changes in appearance and height. "I haven't seen you in over two years Naruto! I don't suppose your here to eat huh? Just greet?" Naruto hung his head too the side, indicating too the fox that had hopped up onto a stool.

"She insisted on coming here immediately. I wouldn't mind catching up on the changes in the village, I'm having a little trouble getting around according to her." A sharp yipping noise followed this; Teuchi would have been thoroughly confused if he wasn't acquainted with the pair already. He was aware of their more then strange...dynamic.

"Well, not much has changed. A few statues were erected, the stadiums repairs finished about two months ago. The new chuunin exam will be starting if your interested."

Naruto cringed internally at the fact he was still technically a genin. "Y-yeah, that is good to know."

Teuchi smirked. "Ayame isn't here right now, she's in the land of water on business, so right now I have two idiots in the back doing the cooking."

Naruto's smile softened. "I'm sorry she isn't here, I would have been glad to talk to her."

Teuchi nodded, taking a swig of a beverage. "Same here, but business if business. And between you and me I think she might have met someone."

Naruto's eyes widened, but then he smiled, his eyes curving up being the only way to tell. "I'm glad to hear."

Teuchi didn't seem to agree however, "I wouldn't hold my breath, if that poor bastard thinks he's gonna get a free ride, he's got another thing coming."

The man was a protective father, something Naruto could respect. A sharp *burp* cut the air, turning he realized Aiko's bowl was empty and she was tapping it with her paw. Demanding seconds probably. "Look, look, you got your meal, and frankly eating ramen can't be good for your health. I'll take a bowl to go Teuchi-san. And don't give me that look." He indicated towards the fox, whose eyes were shut tight and tongue stuck out.

Teuchi just laughed as he put together a bowl with as fine a skill as he could muster, "A treat for her later I take it?"

Naruto didn't nod, instead putting it in his bag. "Something like that. Thank you for the information. I'll see you around." Teuchi nodded with a wave.

"Okay, so where now?" Aiko said, hopping up onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Well, I suppose we have some time to sightsee I guess. We need a high vantage point though, I hate to admit it but I've completely lost myself."

Aiko looked down at him and sighed. "You are truly helpless, aren't you Naruto-kun?"

He mocked a hurt look. "I'll have you know I'm a very skilled ninja."

She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, perfect. This will do." He indicated to a large telephone poll.

Aiko nodded, hopping off and circling it. "Looks good Naruto-kun."

He placed his foot against it, channeling the chakra needed with little a thought, and stepped onto it defying gravity itself. "That trick always surprises me. I really have to get around to learning it." Aiko said to herself as he made it too the top.

He stopped breathing for a moment as awe swept him away. The village was as amazing as he remembered. The vast metropolis was nestled under the monument, building after building stretching together in a maze of complex infrastructure. He loved his home. Despite all that had happened to him here, he'd missed this place.

"Oi! Do you see anything!" A cut voice snapped him out of his awe, and he looked down at the annoyed fox, who was again drawing looks from passing couples.

"R-right!" _'Yeesh, can't even enjoy a moment,'_ He admonished to himself, scanning the village's entirety for his home. Well there was the Hokage palace, so his home should be...there!

He was shocked to see that the remains of his home were practically gone; from this distance at least two floors were missing! Before Naruto could muster his feelings however a voice spoke up. "Oi!" Looking down at his counterpart, another shock rang his body.

Beside his pet kneeled a very familiar figure, who was currently petting the exuberant fox. "You come back to this village without so much as a hello, and you expect me to let you walk around without any trouble?" Said figure stood up, giving Naruto a good look at her now blossoming figure.

"Its good to see you Sakura." He spoke loudly towards her, making his way down. In the back of his mind he made a note to question her on why his home looked so charred from his vantage point.

"It's good to see you too." She said, wrapping her arms around his figure.

It's been too long was her first thought. But he was back, and she was happy, though a little annoyed at the no warning though. "You really need to start sending more letters Naruto."

He looked down, humphing at her words. "Yeah, just another habit of mine I guess. I'm glad to be back though." She nodded.

Taking a seat at a bench shadowed behind a shop selling figurines, the two were silent as they watched Aiko trot around, keeping herself busy with curiosity. "A lots happened while you were gone."

He nodded, "I noticed, Teuchi tells me I can take the chuunin exam in a little while."

Sakura smiled. "All of the rookie nine have made chuunin or higher."

Naruto's head snapped at her, something that made her giggle. "Geez, you leave for two years, your whole world is upside down," He said to himself, though Sakura smiled at this.

"Yeah, a lot has changed while you were gone."

Silence reigned, and Naruto took this small opportunity to look over at his teammate. She had grown; sporting a figure many people her age would have gladly sold precious commodities for. Rose red seemed to be her favorite color still.

Sporting a red top without sleeves, a pair of tight green shorts adjourned with a light pink protective flap at her hip and feet she wore the same highbrid heel-sandals many older kunoichi wore.

"I missed you." She finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I missed you and everyone too. I can't help noticing some remodeling has been done too my home however." Sakura's head shot up, before she looked down.

"...there was a fire about a year and a half ago...arson is expected, although no information was released..."

Naruto remained silent, before sighing. "Yeah...I figured as such. Well, most of the building is still intact, but I can't tell if from here my room is still there. Wanna walk and talk?" Sakura looked back up, surprised at his nonchalantness.

_'He's...more mature...' _She thought to herself when she stood up.

Stepping out from behind the more cramp section of the town, they came too the open waterways of the city. Pristine water flowed down the middle towards the gates, casting the light of the sun in a sparkling sheen over the water. Sakura had always liked it here. Unbeknownst to her this was the spot Gai and Kakashi had engaged Kisame and Itachi two years ago.

Aiko trotted along, hopping onto Naruto's back securely and watching the waters flow. "I've been wondering where everyone else is. Other then you, the only other person I've seen so far has been old man Teuchi."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, life goes on I guess. They're all on missions and the like. Ne Naruto?"

He looked from the water towards her. "Yes?"

"I can't help noticing...you seem REALLY different. I don't mean just how you're dressed." She indicated towards the now white and no longer tattered poncho or the large ornate necklace he wore. "I mean how you're acting. Your just...you don't seem like the same person." Naruto looked back at the water, before a small chuckle rose from him.

Sakura couldn't remember a time he'd chuckled. "Yeah...I suppose its just the time I was away brought a whole other perspective on myself. I went through a lot before I left, and even now I don't quite have my head wrapped around everything. A few times I thought I might go crazy while I was away."

_'You have no idea...' _Sakura thought to herself.

"But...I overcame that. And I think for the first time in a long time I'm enjoying life. I had a long trip and I'm better for it, I suppose is what I'm getting at."

Sakura nodded. "I'm glad. You always seemed so down. Not that you didn't have a reason to be."

He looked down. "Yeah, no kidding...But that's then, and this is now. As in now I have to go see the Hokage, as the ANBU that's been waiting for an opportunity too inform me is getting impatient. Tsunade is waiting."

"You noticed that too?" He nodded. "Wow, you did improve. Although I can't say everything's improved. That necklace of yours makes you look a little goofy." She joked.

Naruto's eyes squinted in a smile a bit as she chuckled. "Well, lets just say it was a gift from someone special. Maybe I'll tell you about it later if you're lucky." He walked off with a wave, his fox mimicking his arm with her tail.

"H-he met someone?" Sakura asked herself disbelievingly. She would have to grill him later...

* * *

"Well, you really kept this lady waiting." Tsunade admonished, scribbling a date down while her guests stood across form her.

"...I told you not to get drunk ero-sennin." Naruto's sidelong look was met with a disgruntled frown from his teacher.

"Yeah yeah, your smarter than I am you little brat. And I'm a man, I dictate too myself whether I drink or not." He said, crossing his arm

"Your an alcoholic. Your say is invalid." Tsunade spoke up, although just gave her a look.

"Takes one to know one." He said under his breath.

This was rebottled by Tsunade's fist, which sent him through the wall.

"Now, him aside, I need to get a better look at you." She said, standing up and walking around her desk. "You were away a long time, and no calls or letters. I know for a fact that idiot had at least one opportunity to send safe messages; Akatsuki is not omnipotent after all. But nothing? I should send you through the wall just like he is." She said, circling round. Naruto didn't flinch, however, he did have the decency to look sheepish.

"My apologies. It just never occurred to me. It was essentially nonstop training from day one."

Tsunade nodded _'That's just like him.'_

"Well, still, there's only one thing to do with someone as disobedient as you." She suddenly without warning flicked his forehead, making him double back. "And of course, this is for coming back alive."

Her arms suddenly wrapped around him, taking the slightly dazed boy by surprise. "A-a thank you..." He said, blushing a little at the close contact. There was a pause. "U-uh Tsunade-sama? You can let go now."

She suddenly pulled back at arms length, ruffling his hair. "Right, of course. I understand, you were never that big on contact. Although I don't recall a no when I offered you that help-"

Naruto raised his hands in alarm. "D-don't say that so loud. Ero-sennin might still be conscious, and if he were to find out about that help you gave me, well..." He trailed off.

"Oh your just too cute. Look, on a slightly darker note, your in need of a place to stay, if your not aware." Naruto's happy demeanor faltered a little, but he remained at least in a good mood.

"Most of the building is still intact, at least from what I could tell. Its fine." Tsunade shook her head, waving a hand. "I will hear nothing of it. You're a vital person, and it just so happens you have several people who immediately spoke up after the fire about you staying with them until repairs were made. The only reason the building isn't intact NOW is due to...well political problems."

"Yeah, its in the slums area. The council always had a tendency to shirk off work there especially, even when Sarutobi-sama was in office."

Tsunade nodded. "Until a better home is in place you can stay here. There are several emergency cots that no one uses, blankets are in a closet on the second floor."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you."

"Now on a different note, there's someone who wants to see you as well. You can come out now." Through the gaping hole in the wall strutted a figure Naruto hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yo." Hatake Kakashi waved, his eye in a smiley.

"Ah, Kaka-sensei, I'm glad to see you. I have something that might interest you." Naruto exclaimed suddenly. Kakashi's eyebrow rose, but he remained silent.

"Ah-ha, here it is!"

He held up something that actually made Kakashi's heart stop for a moment, reaching out to it slowly in astonishment. "No...it can't be...my whole life has been worth it, if only...if only...

"IF ONLY TO READ THE NEW ICHA ICHA!" He cried into the air, raising the latest novel in the series, Icha Icha tactics. "!" He cried happily, crushing Naruto in a hug.

"Y-your welcome."

_'Never seen him like this before. The changes just keep coming...' _Naruto thought to himself while trying to get over this strange development.

Slowly Kakashi inched the cover open. The room was lit with the brightest flash of light any had ever seen, as though the purest angel had arisen from the novels first page. And then Kakashi commenced reading. Several minutes floated by. "K-Kakashi..." Tsunade spoke up, an extremely disgruntled look on her face.

_'Honestly, he's worse then Gai when you get him riled up enough...'_

"Kakashi, you were here for something...?" Tsunade trailed off.

Kakashi didn't look up when he answered. "Oh? Right, it's good to see you and my new issue of porn Naruto. I was hoping to have some time to catch up, but since there was a delay in when you could come, I've decided to skip right to the point."

Naruto nodded. "Its good to see you to."

"Meet me at the old training grounds in ten. And bring supplies, you'll need them." Kakashi said with a wave.

Naruto smiled to himself, turning back to his Hokage. "I'd better hurry then. Sorry to keep you before." Tsunade just smiled. "Its alright. I'll see you later." Naruto turned to leave but was stopped.

"Oh, one more thing." Tsunade spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you got rid of the goggles. You always had very striking eyes." Naruto turned, though Tsunade couldn't see it; and blushed.

"Y-yeah. I'll see you later." The door closed with a shut.

From the side of the room Shizune suddenly stepped out. "Ah, Shizune, I'm glad your here. I need you to wake up Jiraiya."

She gave her a puzzled look. "Jiraiya? What's going on?"

* * *

"Naruto? This is the second time today." Sakura exclaimed at seeing her friend at late-mid day.

Naruto was equally surprised. "Yeah, Kaka-sensei sent me here ten minutes ago. Why, I have no idea. But from the nostalgia I'd say training or a test." Sakura hmmed, but was interrupted by a familiar person.

"Your dead right Naruto. I'm here to administer a test, or gauge of your current abilities. Since we're still a semi-active team; despite all that's happened, this will be a good way to catch up on one another's abilities. This will be good for me, as a teacher needs to know just how are his students have come." Kakashi didn't once look up from his book.

"Yeah, it figures I just got a manicure before this." Sakura sighed, brandishing her sparkling nails. Also pink, Naruto noted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Naruto's appearance has put me at a fault here. I just want this to get out of the way quickly."

Sakura sighed "Naruto, seriously I'm glad your back, but if I break a nail-" Her knuckle cracked "-Your dead."

Naruto inched back a little, surprised at the raw display of fury. _'...she's...TOO much like Tsunade...'_

"Anyways, so what's this test on Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just smiled his ever-so-creepy smile. "Why its a very familiar test of course."

_*Jingle-jingle*_

Sakura's and Naruto's faces went slack at the slowly tottering chime of bells. Two silver clinkers dangling from a string was not something either were unfamiliar with.

"Takes you back huh?" Sakura smiled nostalgically while Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah. The test begins when this c(l)ock goes off" (reference). "And lets keep this quick okay? I have a new book to read through." Kakashi waved his novel.

Naruto smiled. "Oh we will."

Sakura smirked as well.

The crank of the spring in the clock cast itself over the clearing as Kakashi wound the clock. "Test begins soon. You three might want to go hide yourselves." Neither budged however, something that surprised Kakashi. "Um, guys? Point of the test is to gauge your abilities as ninja. I can't do that if you don't ACT like ninja." Naruto answered for the two.

"Oh, we know. Its kinda pointless to go hide if your going to be watching us the whole time though sensei."

Sakura nodded "It would ultimately be pointless. So we'll engage you in the open until your distracted enough or an opportunity presents itself."

Kakashi sighed. "You two truly have grown up. Yeah, it would be pointless-"

*cling-cling-cling*

The match was on.

Naruto backpedaled as Sakura leapt high towards her target. Kakashi suddenly blurred into nothing, which caught Sakura's attention when she landed in a crouch. _'Behind. Nope. Above. Nope. That leaves-' _

"Below!" Her fist impacted the ground with tremendous force, the earth cracking into pieces and splitting apart.

There Kakashi sat in a daze. "T...that's a bit over the top."

Naruto agreed, "Yep, she is TOO much like Tsunade."

Sakura smiled at her opponent. "That trick won't work twice Sensei."

Kakashi just smiled. "I suppose a more direct approach is in order then." Kakashi exploded from his crouch into the air, above Sakura before coming down onto her with both the force of the fall and his leg.

The blow connected with her arm, which didn't budge under the force. "...you've improved." Kakashi admonished. Sakura just smiled, before grabbing his leg and swinging him over her arm. The jounin was sent hurling towards the blonde puppeteer. Naruto's joints cracked as he briefly reviewed his options. He came to a more subtle and commonplace move of his.

His hands clapped together, forming a mesh of chakra strings before threw them around the body of Kakashi while it sailed past. Kakashi gagged as his entire upper body was incased in the chakra restrictions. Naruto smirked. It was short lived as Kakashi burst into a log a second later. "Replacements, oh how I hate replacements." Naruto's red-eyes gained a slight glow to them.

"Wow, never seen your eyes do that before Naruto. Then again I never REALLY got a good look at them before." Sakura said as she trotted over.

Naruto's eyes lost their glow, growing calm. "Yeah, they do that when I'm annoyed. The higher the glow the more angry I am."

Sakura smirked. "Well don't tell me that, then it'll be WAY to easy to read you." Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so now we gotta find our teacher then..." He trailed off, looking around. "Any ideas?"

Sakura shook her head. "Knowing him he's probably in a tree somewhere reading his stupid book. Wonder where he got a new copy..."

Naruto just scratched the back of his skull. "...yeah, a real wonder..."

* * *

Meanwhile in a tree, Kakashi caught that same comment and scowled. It was a little disturbing how close they were to him and familiar with his techniques and practices. It also upset him that at least one of them was so ignorant of the sheer awesomeness that was Icha Icha. Watching them above he waited for some sign he had been discovered.

The two however seemed more interested in just idly chatting. "They don't take this situation seriously at all."

"Well that is where your wrong sensei." Kakashi whirled at the voice and had stopped himself from falling. In the branch behind him sat one Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, crouching with palms raised in greeting. Kakashi frowned, swiveling his eye towards the two who had apparently been clones. He was right, the telltale puff of smoke informing him of all he needed to know.

"I didn't even see either of you use a seal. Or replace yourselves. That...that's great!" Kakashi smiled. "You two have obviously improved. However, your too naive to think that you can steal a bell from me that easily." With that, Kakashi burst into smoke. Sakura looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Figures." Both said to themselves. "He's probably off towards somewhere to hide or somewhere he has a higher strategic advantage."

Sakura sighed. "Mai, you'd think after all this time at least some of his habits would have changed." Naruto shook his head.

"But that's where you're wrong." Both ninja twitched as a familiar voice sounded over the still night. "Since you two are so clear on my usual tactics, I think I'll take one out of Gai's book. Come at me with everything you've got. And come at the same time, I want this to last more then three seconds." Kakashi stood at the edge of a clearing, his hand raised in a 'come-on' sign.

"Well, that's different." Naruto laughed, hopping down to the forest floor. "Together then Sakura?" She nodded. In a flash they disappeared from the forest floor and canopy respectively.

_'Shunshin.' _Kakashi's eye squinted. There technique was flawless it seemed, as there was no blurring, just a seemingly instantaneous movement.

One behind him, and one in crouching in front of him. Unable to move with a pair of arms wrapped around his own arms and waist, Kakashi looked helplessly as Sakura wound up. "Shannaro!" Her fist connected with him at that moment, hurling both Kakashi and Naruto straight up into the air.

Before two logs slammed into the ground, one with a smoking crater in its bark. Sakura cracked her knuckle in irritation as Naruto reappeared before them. "Damn he knows how to replace fast. Wonder why he didn't switch with me instead of a log?"

Sakura shook her head. "Because he knows you, and he probably guessed you'd replace yourself and a log wouldn't protect him."

Meanwhile in a tree Kakashi laid sprawled, looking a tad freaked out. "...that...that was close..." his eye twitched. "I'm not taking them seriously enough. Time to crack out the big guns." With that, he curled up and walked around the tree. "Oi!" The two heads spun to look at their teacher. "I apologize for not giving you two the proper respect-"

His hand raised to his forehead protector, and revealed his greatest weapon. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Kakashi hunched and exploded high into the air, somersaulting before bring his foot around. For a moment he lay framed against the moon, coiled to strike. Then he fell.

**"Getsuei-Kiba Kakou!"** (Moon-fang drop) Kakashi fell with unprecedented accuracy and power.

"On my mark we move." Sakura hastily snapped.

"Hn." Naruto nodded.

Kakashi's kick descended faster, catching the moons rays with a silvery ark trailing form Kakashi's ankle. "NOW!' Sakura leaped left, Naruto right.

Kakashi missed them sparingly. In her mind as Sakura cart wheeled she congratulated herself.

It was short lived. Kakashi hit the ground-

And then fell through it like it was water. "Gah?!" Sakura blanched while Naruto just stared surprised. Then his instincts kicked in. "Gotta make this fast!" His wooden hands suddenly clasped together in preparation-

"Your too late. **Bu-meran handou!"** (Boomerang kick) Kakashi's leg exploded out from the dirt, his hard toe cracking into Naruto's chin, sending him cart wheeling. The blonde landed in a heap.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, taking off after him.

Kakashi turned to meet this commotion, "She was always a little too emotional." He sighed.

"Kind of like how you never pay attention." A surprisingly boisterous voice called from the treetops.

"What the-?" Kakashi blanched yet again that day as the very same boy in white and black clothing stood on a tree branch, eyes smiling.

"But thats-" Kakashi looked around at the still body, which was now standing.

The head popped up, and to his surprise it was a wooden replica of Naruto's own face. "You...made a puppet of yourself..." Kakashi's eye twitched.

"Oh it gets better then that." The puppets stance shifted to a wide crouch, Naruto's signature wrist-blades popping out simultaneously. Kakashi noted that they were a thicker and longer model then Naruto's original design.

"He has his own chakra network." Naruto added before the puppets hands flew together in a seal. **"Katon: Goukyakuu no jutsu!"** Naruto's voice shouted from the trees. The puppets mask broke apart and split forth a fireball of 'grand' proportions, its heat steaming the air around it. Kakashi had precious seconds-

And he used them well, leaping around the path of the ball and somersaulting away. The puppet turned to meet him, but suddenly faltered before collapsing. "Eh?" Kakashi quirked his eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head "Well, I said he has a chakra network. I didn't say it was very big." The other two sweat-dropped.

"Right, well, if that's all you've got-" A swipe from Sakura cut the man off. She was now inside his guard and was making short work of him. A front-somersault kick followed by two more swings forced him to backpedal hard, only to be met by a similar offensive from Naruto. There double teaming was uncanny.

"Shit-" He leaped above the boy as his four arms flashed out quickly, inches from severing Sakura's scalp, who had ducked for a low punch. Kakashi landed, before standing up. He then started clapping. "In such short time you two have become such excellent ninja. But you still have a way to go if you think such rudimentary tactics." Kakashi took his book out and flipped a page.

"You mean like faking my puppets death then forcing you towards the seemingly unconscious puppet so it can attack you?"

"Yes, something like that is-"

_*ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAP!*_

Kakashi's body lit up twitching and spasming violently as a large voltage of electricity arced its way up his body, courtesy of a helping hand from Naruto's puppet. The spasms stopped abruptly, Kakashi's arms falling limp at his sides. Naruto and Sakura remained silent, watching carefully.

"You didn't tell me you had learned electrical attacks Naruto." A voice from the far end of the clearing alerted them of a presence. From the shadows of dusk stepped one Hatake Kakashi, looking unharmed and serious.

"Well, I actually installed him with a battery. You never know when a sharp charge comes in handy." Naruto smiled.

"Ah. Well at any rate-" The very fried clone exploded.

"-The test will end with this." With a click Kakashi pulled out a favorite scroll of his. With a flick of a kunai his thumb bled slightly, and with a flick of his wrist the scroll was unfurled. In mid air he ran a thumb along its surface, leaving a long line of blood. With a twirl and a flip it landed perpendicular to a seal.

**"Kuchiyose no jutsu" **There was no smoke however.

Sakura and Naruto twitched, before leaping into the canopy. Where they'd been standing dogs snapped out of the earth, from their stance they likely intended to hold them in place.

"You guys dodged that, and moved out of range. But the bells are down here, and your time is running out." Kakashi flipped a page in his book, which had mysteriously appeared.

The two remained silent for a moment, watching the seemingly still ground. "Sakura, how fast can you run?"

She shook her head. "I'm strong, not fast. This is more you or..." She trailed off, not wanting to say his name. Naruto appreciated it.

"Its fine. There's a technique I've been practicing that I've been meaning to use. In a situation for speed its the next best thing over another technique I'd rather not use..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "What is it?" Naruto looked up to her and smiled with his eyes, something Sakura was starting to find was creepy.

"An old crowd favorite." His chakra spiked.

With a swish his poncho was spun around so to keep the flap out of his way. His upper-body was revealed, his four arms clicked in preparation. With a flick of his wrists two hands worth of chakra strings were invisibly propelled across the clearing. Sakura could more feel their presence, and was even more surprised at Naruto's next move.

With a seal two Kage Bunshin sprouted at his sides. "Light me." They nodded at his request. With a snap his wrist blades popped out, improved the same way his new toys had been. The two set to work, channeling his chakra in a whirling fashion.

_'D-double Rasengan?'_ Sakura blanched.

The control to do such a technique was at her level at least, and the amount of chakra was still moderate! But Naruto just smirked her way the only way he could. "Oh just wait for the crowd pleaser." As the chakra formed the two clones suddenly burst, the smoke whirling around the twin incomplete balls of death.

Then the still unformed chakra morphed.

It wrapped itself around Naruto's blades, innate runes not visible in the light suddenly lighting with the same blue fire as chakra. The chakra churned and coiled around the blades before coming long, thin blades of whirling ripping chakra. "I'll explain right after this." He said towards her stunned face.

His legs coiling and arms bracing back were the only warning before he exploded towards his target.

From the ground Kakashi had watched astonished. The small warning of Naruto's tense legs was a good warning however, and he prepared to move.

If he hadn't he likely surmised he'd have died right then and there.

**"KoJiten: RasenKEN!" **(Big-spin: Spiraling blade) The chakra knives exploded past the man, catching his body in the kick-up of the attack. He was sent spiraling badly away, his arm bleeding from the sharp vacuum the attack had generated. He was nothing compared to the trees that had been behind him, now reduced to shreds less then timber. Several toppled over from the now gaping holes in there trunks.

Kakashi got up, sat on his ass, and stared. Sakura gaped for a moment, before steadily walking over to where her teacher sat. They remained silent for a brief period, before Kakashi cut the silence. "And I thought your super strength was scary..."

"...yeah." She nodded in shock.

From the rubble for trunks stepped a little disoriented Naruto. With a wobble in his step he walked several meters from where they were, stopped, before turning around suddenly and throwing up. "...and that's just gross." The other two present said as Naruto wiped his mouth, glad his mask automatically snapped aside when he needed it.

He'd rather not smell THAT until he could get to a sink...

"...so..." He said childishly. Sakura set to speak before there was a cracking in the ground under Naruto's feat. His eyes widened moments before he was pulled to his waist under ground. The dogs from before, the entire squad, suddenly wrapped all of his limbs in there maws, growling. The smallest had him by the neck.

"Don't move or we find out just how much YOU CAN bleed." He growled.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto trailed off, a comical tear running down his face.

"Okay...what the HECK was that?" Kakashi asked.

"T-that was a technique for the Rasengan I developed. My blades have runes that move chakra towards them. If you spin and control the Rasengan like normal it goes around them, becoming pointed and a lot more potent. But a side effect is the air is displaced by the high rotation, so if you spin it too quickly..."

"Your pulled forward by the wind."

Naruto nodded. "I think my clones over did it a little..."

Kakashi nodded. "...that's an incredibly deadly technique Naruto. Even at slow speeds the chakra would make your knives into a hypersonic chainsaw. They'd cut through most or all conventional metals. Put that at a pointed tip, and you've got a nasty technique."

"That's the idea. Now could you please let me go?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he sat up wrapping bandages around his wound. "Not until you forfeit." Naruto twitched and had to be reminded by a growl that he was a captive of his opponent.

"Umm...sensei...that won't be necessary." Sakura spoke up. Kakashi turned his head.

And his eyes bugged out.

"DAMMIT!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly, holding the two bells. "In the blast they must have been blown off and you didn't notice. I picked them up a little bit over there." She pointed too the spot.

Kakashi sat in a slump, head held towards the heavens with tears streaming down his face. "...why do you mock me so...?"

His summons grudgedly let go of the blonde, who happily pulled himself out of the soil. With a pass he had the bell. "Thanks Sakura."

"Anytime." She said with a wink.

"...I hate both of you..." Kakashi grumbled, pulling his bandages tight.

"Oh here, sensei, let me help you with that." Naruto raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands in a seal before putting them just inches above his wound. To Naruto's amazement her hands were engulfed in a familiar green of life-giving chakra.

"S-sakura, that's-!" He stopped however at her concentrated look. Remembering Tsunade's words of wisdom on how much concentration it took to do medical jutsu's he remained silent. There was a passing of time before Kakashi let out a sigh.

"That's a lot better, makes me wish I hadn't used bandages." Kakashi rolled his shoulder.

"Well keep them on for an hour. The healing isn't complete, and I'm still a novice at this."

Naruto sighed _'She's still Sakura, even if she's so much more like Tsunade.' _

"Okay, well, since that's over...I'm gonna go home. I'll see you two at eight o'clock sharp." Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin.

"He's gotten more chakra." Naruto added as the night sky cast dark shadows among the leaves.

"He barely even noticed how much chakra he used today. Plus the Sharingan; he's gotten a lot stronger." Sakura admitted. "...look, Naruto. I'm glad to see you, but my parents are probably worried where I am. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye Sakura-" He was taken aback as her arms suddenly wrapped around him. For a few moments he just stood still and waited for her to let go, before gently returning the hug.

"I missed you." She said in his ear before taking off suddenly. Naruto stood there before a bark caught his attention.

"Didn't Kakashi unsummon you?" He asked the small pug would threaten to cut his jugular a look.

The dog returned it or Naruto thought he returned it. "I go wherever I please."

Naruto just stared before nodding and heading off. "Aiko-can, we're done now!" From the bushes the small fox bounded.

"I saw! I saw! Naruto-kun, you made me so proud! I'm going to have to get you a treat sometime soon later..." She trailed off, hopping into his bag. Standing up Naruto walked off, but he didn't notice the small figure behind him.

"...Aiko-chan huh?"

* * *

"...a little lower....a little lowwweer....right....ooooh that's the spot..."

"You know if someone walked in on this they might think something really inappropriate was going on." Naruto's scratching slowed a little, and the small fox send him a look of confusion.

"Who could confuse a simple chin scratch Naruto-kun? Sometimes your a little too paranoid." Aiko lay on his chest and stomach in fox form, his fingers nimbly scratching her chin.

"I really don't see how scratching you is a reward for myself."

Aiko giggled. "Just think of it as...well just scratch why don't you..." she closed her eyes and the scratching picked up pace.

There was a long pause between them as Naruto tried to relax in the acceptably comfortable cot. The room was dimly lit; a single lamp in the corner of the sparsely dressed waiting room keeping things alit. Naruto thought it was nice, gave it a cozy feel. "So, first day back huh?" He trailed off, listening to the sounds of the city through the window.

"Yeah." Aiko curled into the blanket, content.

"You don't suppose tomorrow will be just as crazy do you?" Naruto asked. The fox's ear twitched, before she growled. "W-what is it?" Naruto asked alarmed.

The fox however raised a paw to his lip-area. "Sssh. I'll take care of this the only way a woman can." She hopped off his bed.

Walking over to the window she propped it open with her nose, using a soft chair for height. With a swift flick of her nose and the window was jarred open. "Oi! Baka! Go away already! You're just going to freeze to death out there after all!"

"I will wait as long as I need to! I am after all a smooth gentleman!" Pakkun the ninja pug summon called from an opposite rooftop. "I shall wait for all eternity if I must for you my beloved lady!" A shoe suddenly bashed him between the eyes.

"You'd have to wait that long, because I wouldn't be with you if you were the last dog on earth! And for the love of god, I'M A FOX YOU MORON!" With a wrench of her tail the window slammed shut. A huff escaped her snout as she trotted across the room to where Naruto lay. "We need our old apartment, it was to high for callers to easily get to my window." She sighed. Naruto just sweat dropped.

Laying back he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Tomorrows going to be different, isn't it?"

* * *

**And with that, shippuden is off.**

**Yes. That was an unbelievably long wait, and I hope for all of you who aren't dead or dying or have lost all hope that this chapter sates you for a while.**

**If updates would come faster, should I write shorter chapters?**

**Review**


	30. Breakfast Slave!

**I've decided since extremely long chapters are apparently taking such a long time, and I'm steadily forgetting the plot because of this, I will now write shorter chapters.**

**This means that updates happen faster, and more likely then not I can rekindle my love of writing.**

**This is mostly thanks to a particular suggestion I received in a review, which proves I actually read suggestions and if I deem satisfactory, take them into consideration.**

**At any rate, Cutting Strings is coming in full swing now, so hang on tight, it's going to be a helluva ride.**

**Oh and incase you didn't know already (Which I doubt), I am on deviantart.**

* * *

Gently propping himself up, the slightly groggy Naruto yawned in his warped tone, scratching his head. The soft warmth of the outside sun shone just to the side, not directly in his eyes yet providing the room with a warm glow.

Though practically a half-sized closet, Naruto didn't mind even slightly sleeping in the room if it meant waking up like this every morning. The cot was far more comfortable then a sleeping bag he noted, turning over.

He was stopped however when a warm breath on his face caught his attention. Cracking open a slited eye, he sighed as Aiko's serene _human_ face snoozed softly.

Taking a short moment to review the situation, Naruto sighed again, simply snuggling into the bed. He was happy to note that THIS particular time, Aiko had remained _outside_ of his blanket.

Cracking his head over his shoulder, he looked at the sun through the window, noting that he would be late for morning exercises if he remained in bed a minute longer.

Soft arms tensed slightly around him, as if reading his mind.

'_It's my first day back. It couldn't hurt too much to sleep in.'_ Aiko's arms relaxed, snuggling into the blanket.

'_What's the worst that could happen?'_

Shifting his shoulder uncomfortably, Deidara of Akatsuki (Perhaps you've heard of him?) trekked through the sands, a body slung over the same shoulder.

"Damn Sasori, friggin' makes me take your ass out AND carry you. Tasteless bastard probably think himself too cool for that yeah?" He asked the body absently, receiving no response.

"Oi, don't give me the silent treatment like that, it's not artsy, yeah." Deidara joked at the body that remained silent. "This is about me almost leveling your village and knocking you unconscious isn't it?" Again he was met with the silent treatment.

"Okay, that's it, this is because we, as in me and my…'friends'… are gonna rip that demon outta you and inadvertently kill you, isn't it?" The body twitched slightly, but remained unconscious.

"Che, knew it. I'm just smart like that yeah? You gotta be smart like I am to be so damn good at art like I am. It takes symmetry and skill to make bombs like I do! Then you gotta factor in the 'boom' too, otherwise my art wouldn't be a blast!" Smirking Deidara continued walking with a large grin on his face.

He stopped however when a familiar intent to kill caught his attention. "Oh, Sasori, what brings you here other then this guy?" From an inconspicuous dune rose the low hunched figure, with the most fearsome face of dark tan and dreads ending in spikes you'd ever seen.

"Other then listening to you literally relay our ENTIRE plan to thin air, I've been cleaning up YOUR mess. Just proves my art is superior." Deidara twitched.

"Mess? You want to see MESS?" His hand twitched towards a pouch at his side, the thin lips on his palms licking themselves hungrily.

"I WANT to see my partner pull his own damn weight."

"Who the hell beat this asshole!" He tossed the body to the side with a huff.

"Who the hell VOLUNTEERED too do it like some idiot?" A mechanical stinger suddenly swept from under the hem of the cloak, twitching in anticipation.

Both stood stock still for a moment, flaring the urge for murder.

Then promptly burst out laughing. "Gaaahahahahaha! That's true, I guess I did volunteer! But dammit if I'm not doing everything else!" Deidara huffed while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Grawhahaha. Ah-I'm just saying that next time, make sure your big explosion's do there job, I was delayed by this kid's brother on the way here."

"Yeah, yeah, can do." Deidara gave an impassive wave of his hand, his only hand, picking up the body like a sack of potatoes. The air of laughter suddenly shifted back to one of murder.

"But don't forget. My art is still superior yeah." His eye gleamed menacingly. "Your art is just lights and noise, neither of which stands the test of time." Sasori growled back, his tail twitching before disappearing under the cloak.

As though the arguments had never occurred, the two continued onwards, Deidara a steady stride with Sasori hobbling along after him.

"Say, Sasori? Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"This place still reminds you of home? I'm curious."

"…all it reminds me of is a sandy wasteland, made up of weaklings. This place was never my home. Why anyone would WANT to rule this place escapes me, especially someone as young as this kid." He indicated towards the prone body.

"I couldn't say, probably because it's LITERALLY his element yeah?" Conversation ceased from that point on, as they disappeared into the forest that bordered sand.

The last trace of them was the tuft of red hair that disappeared into the dark foliage as their footprints vanished with a gust of wind.

* * *

When Aiko had finally relieved her grip of him, Naruto absently wondered what sort of adventure the day would hold, considering the loving wake-up (Parts of which he refrained from informing his kitsune for fear of pain).

Aiko, now in foxy form, trotted out of the room. "Naruto-kun, I'm huuuu~ungry!" She cooed, head held high.

"Ah, that's not surprising considering the time of day. Do we eat out for breakfast?" the walking workshop asked as he followed after her.

She shook her head. "The best breakfast is Naruto-kun's; and I don't compromise when it comes to breakfast." Naruto chuckled, his years of cooking for the small demon apparently affecting her pallet.

"Well, we'll see if we can find a kitchen somewhere here huh?" He trekked off.

Several minutes of searching yielded nothing but an awkward run in with an ANBU black-op's who threatened to do a FULL search of both of them if they weren't supposed to be there.

Thankfully they were saved by a rather flustered Shizune, who ran off afterwards.

"NARUTO-KUUUU~UN! I'm hungwy!" Aiko yelped out, this time degrading into baby talk to get her way.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it!" He said, throwing open a door on the second level. To his surprise he found a lounging area with a small kitchen in its back, complete with island counter.

"Oh, hey, I've heard of this place! It's where Jounin ninja hang out between missions." Naruto said absently, doing a complete 360 around the room. He noted the simple décor, comfy looking couch and coffee table, and absolute homeliness of the room. "Kakashi-sensei mentioned it once in passing."

"Reminds me of our old house!" Aiko happily sat down on one of the cushy sofa cushions, snuggling in. "Well, I found the kitchen, now you cook Naruto-kun!"

Naruto frowned. "But… I found the kitchen."

"Did you; or did my keen animal instincts?"

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes at the lost cause of an argument. Stepping around the island, he absently grabbed the cupboard, opening it.

To his surprise, he found the knives in said cupboard. Flying at his face at a rather high velocity.

Narrowly ducking, Naruto whirled around as the knives imbedded themselves in the seat Aiko was sitting in-

-Only to be deflected by her tails, which were raised in defense. "Jeez Naruto-kun! Watch it, if I'd been normal I'd be dead right now!" Aiko gave an annoyed flick of her tail.

"Sorry, sorry!" He scratched his head, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Its okay, just be more careful. This place is a jounin ninja hideout, there's bound to be more traps!" Naruto nodded.

The rest of breakfast went without much incident, up until a certain point that Naruto was finishing the eggs, which had been a special request of Aiko's. Absently flipping an egg, Naruto briefly stopped paying attention to his surroundings.

That moment almost cost him.

"Ne-ne, Naruto-kun? Whatcha makin'?" His eyes widened considerably at the seductive hush in his ear, and the considerable pressure being placed on his back, in the shape of two none-too subtle _mounds._

He recognized that voice. "A-Anko-san?" He asked absently as she remained behind him, peering absently over his shoulder at the frying eggs.

"Hey! That's Anko-_chan!_ Don't forget the 'chan'!" She gave a casual wink.

"Ah…huh…" Naruto managed to drone out, turning back to his pancakes and ignoring the very difficult to ignore pressure against him.

"Mmmmm-you wouldn't mind splitting some of those with me, would you?"

Aiko sat up. "Hey! Get your own breakfast slave!"

Anko sent a frown her way. "Oh believe me, I intend to…"

'_Breakfast slave?'_ Naruto asked himself, but decided not to question it yet.

"Well, get your own breakfast!" Aiko curled into a circle, but her eyes never left the pair at the stove.

The long silence that permiated the room lasted until Naruto finished, Anko remaining a few minutes to snag some bacon and eggs, before taking off for a mission.

"_I promise we'll meet again, then we can 'catch up', okay?"_ Naruto wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but was fairly sure it involved something awkward and uncomfortable. Watching the fox snark down a meal for three, the blonde puppet master laid back and relaxed.

For all of three seconds.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Snapping up, Naruto came face to face with one Yuhi Kurenai.

"Ah, Kurenai-san; It's been a long time!" He stood up, before bowing, though she just waved him off.

"There's no need for that, I actually came to get you. The Hokage requests your presence immediately."

"Alright, I just finished breakfast anyways." He turned to his fox, who now basked in the warmth of the sunlight behind her, looking particularly satisfied. "Aiko-chan, I'm going to see what lady Tsunade wants. Stay here and don't get into trouble, 'Kay?" To Yuuhi's bewilderment the fox looked up, yawned ever so softly, and nodded.

"She…understands?"

Naruto turned to her, frowning. "Kurenai-sensei, dog's in this village can understand AND speak our language. Why not foxes?" She sweat dropped.

"Y-yes, of course. I was just taken aback is all. I've just never seen a domesticated fox before."

It was Naruto's turn to look sheepish. "Domesticated…right…" Shaking his head he stepped outside, silently following Kurenai's lead.

This did not mean a conversation was not struck up. "I have to be honest with you Naruto-san. Your appearance has taken a very different direction." His eyebrow raised at the question as they continued down the hall.

"Well, I thought a change was in order. I actually was pretty depressing two years ago." Kurenai nodded, adding _'Not without good reasons.'_ In the back of her head. "I see you're looking just as stunning as before though." He added non-shalantly, though Kurenai took immediate notice.

"A-ah, thank you." She blinked, a little taken aback at his forwardness.

"It's just something I thought I should say." He smirked, the smile reaching his eyes, causing them to curve.

'_He's kinda cute.' _Kurenai admonished, but firmly squashed these thoughts, knowing the significant limitations of such a relationships, not including the age gap. "W-well, here we are, this is the room here." She indicated too the door that led to Tsunade's office.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei." She waved her hand when he bowed.

"It was nothing. Call me Kurenai-san, Kurenai-sensei makes me feel old." She smiled before turning and walking off.

"Right; time to see Tsunade-baachan." Grasping the handle, he opened the door tentatively. "Oyaho Tsunade…" He trailed off however, as he realized Tsunade was not alone in the room.

"H-holy CRAP!" Whirling, Chiyo of Suna met the boys gaze.

"N-Naruto!" She said.

"Chiyo-sama!" Naruto blew past the door, intending to hug the older woman.

"AGH! MY HEART!" Suddenly grasping her chest, she keeled backwards, gasping for air, before collapsing.

"C-Chiyo-sama!" Naruto and Tsunade gasped in horror, the Hokage leaping over her desk to the woman's aid…

Only to be stopped when a soft chuckle suddenly rose from the floor, where the old woman lay. "Honestly, you were always a little too easy to trick Naruto-kun." Chiyo sat up quickly, still chuckling.

"Just die already!" Tsunade shouted in exasperation, the older woman just waving her hand.

"Oh come on now, it was funny and you know it." Tsunade just walked around her desk, sitting in a huff.

"When you're done with pleasantries and psychotic pranks, I have actual things to discuss with you." Tsunade blew a piece of hair out of her face to emphasize her exasperation.

"Chiyo-sama, it's good to see you!" Naruto said, clasping her hands.

"Ah, Naruto! It's good to see you too! My, you've been maintaining your joints well, I can't hear a creak or a single grind!"

Naruto nodded. "You hammered the point of maintenance home alright."

"Good, good, that oaf Kankuro could take a lesson from you on puppetry. But enough of that, I have other things to discuss with you. Grave things are happening, and Suna needs people like you or stronger to help."

"Grave happenings? What do you mean?" Naruto could feel a cold ball of dread begin to rise, as his demon stirred in the back of his mind, anticipating some anguish to well up inside him.

"Yes Naruto. Something terrible has happened. Naruto…

"…Akatsuki has Gaara."

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter deuce of the shippuden half of Naruto.**

**When I said that chapters would be shorter, I meant that cliff-hangers would also be in greater abundance. I'm still getting the hang of packing story into small packages, but cliff-hangers I think I can still handle.**

**Still, I'm trying to update all of my stories more. As I mentioned on deviantart, I'm working on a docile update, because who doesn't like foxy Naruto plus yuri galore?**

**At any rate, SHOOP DA REVIEW WHOOPUS!**


End file.
